En Silencio
by Black Kymera
Summary: Completo. Harry ha derrotado a Lord Voldemort pero no a Tom Riddle, cuando Lucius le ordena a Draco secuestrar a Harry ambos tendrán en sus manos más de lo que pueden controlar. Yaoi, beware. HPDM
1. Capítulo 1

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

N/A: Este fic contiene material **yaoi (slash o male/male)**, también escenas eróticas y algunas escenas levemente violentas (apenas).

Resumen: En su sexto año Harry Potter logra vencer a Lord Voldemort finalmente... aunque no a Tom Marvolo Riddle, pero sólo él lo sabe. Al comenzar su séptimo año Dumbledore y otros profesores comienzan a sospechar de él y de sus crecientes poderes fuera de control. Cuando Draco Malfoy, obedeciendo las órdenes de su padre, secuestra al Chico de Oro justo antes del descanso navideño, la verdadera razón de los nuevos poderes de Harry sale a la luz.

* * *

La pequeña esfera dorada continuó bajando en picada hacia el suelo mientras dos manos trataban de alcanzarla casi a la misma vez. Harry Potter tenía sus ojos verdes fijos en la snitch de la misma forma en que unos ojos platinados la tenían. Se podía escuchar el ruido y los gritos provenientes de los presentes al último juego de Quidditch entre los Slytherins y los Gryffindors, al menos el último juego para ambos, él y Draco. Harry no escuchaba más que el sibilar del viento entre sus ropas y las de Draco Malfoy, ambos con sus manos estiradas, sus cuerpos empujándose el uno al otro. Unos segundos más y alcanzaría la preciada pelota, sin embargo otra visión lo distrajo y fue aquella del suelo acercándose a toda velocidad. Bien que era todo lo contrario, ambos cuerpos se aproximaban a escalofríante velocidad hacia el suelo, pero que más daba, el impacto sería el mismo. Supo entonces que no tendrían tiempo para protegerse de la caída si continuaban tras la snitch que seguramente cambiaría curso a escasos centímetros del suelo. Draco continuaba esforzándose por la pelota ignorando el peligro, Harry no sabía si por ignorancia o por costumbre. 

En el siguiente segundo los pálidos dedos de Malfoy alcanzaron la presea antes que él. De inmediato la mano que había extendido se deslizó al frente de las ropas de Malfoy sujetándolas con fuerza en un impulso que acercó al rubio contra su pecho mientras su cuerpo giraba para tocar primero el suelo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver los platinados ojos abrirse confundidos y cerrarse al notar que ya iban a estrellarse. La fuerza con la que habían descendido hizo que el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes rebotara, momento en que Harry aprovechó para empujar fuertemente a Malfoy y evitar caerle encima en el próximo rebote. El cuerpo de Malfoy rodó a un lado lejos del de Harry que golpeó de forma brutal el suelo varias veces antes de permitirle rodar.

Lo próximo que supo fue que se encontraba tirado boca arriba en medio del campo de Quidditch con un agudo dolor en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en el pecho cerca de sus costillas y su brazo. Un gruñido de dolor escapó por breves segundos cuando intentó moverse para cortarse de inmediato al sentir que con el movimiento algo punzaba su pulmón, su rostro se torció en una grotesca máscara mientras intentaba contener todo movimiento de su pecho. A pesar de todo eso logró girar su cabeza lo suficiente para ver a un Draco Malfoy con sus manos en alto, sujetando la snitch y recibiendo los vítores de la casa de Slytherin. Le dio una mirada de aprobación que nadie vio y cerró los ojos en espera de ser llevado a la enfermería. Sus amigos fueron los primeros en llegar. Ron le dio una mirada crítica tratando de evaluar el daño mientras Hermione con enormes ojos llorosos y muy agitada intentaba tranquilizarlo, no que él lo necesitara, después de todo él era El Que Había Vivido. "Mis lentes." Siseó cuando se percató de que veía algo borroso. De inmediato Hermione buscó el par sobre el césped y se los puso en el rostro para luego exclamar el hechizo de reparación. Los próximos minutos fueron una agonía entre que era llevado a la enfermería y los huesos de sus cuatro costillas, brazo y pierna eran restaurados por Madam Pomfrey.

Esa tarde la pasó en la enfermería. Ron y Hermione lo habían visitado, el pelirrojo le había llevado una rana de chocolate y varias golosinas para tratar de animarlo y él les había sonreído diciéndoles que todo el asunto era insignificante. Por eso se había ganado un regaño de Hermione y una mirada escéptica de parte de Ron. Finalmente había optado por descansar, no que tuviera otra opción en la enfermería, pero era mejor descansar que pensar, eso siempre le provocaba dolor de cabeza y confusión.

A la mañana siguiente estuvo listo para bajar a desayunar con el resto de los estudiantes aunque las costillas recién sanadas le molestaban un poco. Madam Pomfrey había insistido en que utilizara un protector en su brazo ya que el hueso prácticamente se había pulverizado y no había logrado sanarlo del todo. El lugar estaba lleno, como de costumbre, las mesas pertenecientes a cada casa bullían de voces y risas. Ese día la mesa de los Slytherin estaba más animada que las demás. Era de esperarse siendo que habían ganado por primera vez en siete años un partido de Quidditch contra Gryffindor. Observó de reojo a Draco Malfoy quien en esos momentos mostraba con una sonrisa la esfera que había capturado. Volteó los ojos con lentitud, era de esperarse que el rubio estaría jactándose de su victoria y sin embargo, no pudo menos que reprimir su decepción lo mejor que pudo antes de pasar por el lado del Slytherin.

Justo cuando estaba por pasar de largo el rubio se paró y se puso en medio de su camino. "Harry Potter." El tono como siempre estaba lleno de desdén y mofa, eso no era de sorprenderse. Mucho antes que pudiera contestar, Ron se hallaba tras el rubio y Harry se tuvo que preguntar si tal vez había utilizado un hechizo de traslado o él estaba lento ese día.

"¡Malfoy, déjalo en paz!" Gruñó Ron con tanto desprecio como el de Malfoy, sus pecas perdiéndose bajo la piel que enrojecía del coraje.

"Ohh, vamos, Weasel, sólo quiero saludar al buscador estrella de Gryffindor." Dijo apenas mirando al pelirrojo, quien apretó los puños con ira, dándole una mirada intensa al joven de cabellos oscuros. "¿Cómo está tu brazo, Potter?" Preguntó con una sonrisa llena de dulzura que se torcía a mitad de camino.

"Mejor." Murmuró dándole una mirada de advertencia a Ron para que se tranquilizara, aunque no tuvo que preocuparse demasiado pues podía ver a Hermione acercándose atrás de Ron. "Ahora si me lo permites..." Dijo tratando de pasar nuevamente a su lado pero Malfoy volvió a interponerse y vio que Hermione le daba una mirada preocupada.

"¿No vas a felicitar al equipo ganador?" Comentó con arrogancia el joven de ojos plateados.

"Felicidades, Malfoy. Imagino que debe ser bastante abrumador sentir por primera vez el sabor de la victoria." Harry sonrió de lado y Ron mostró una amplia sonrisa en respuesta, por otra parte, la sonrisa de Malfoy se había tornado amarga y su posición cambió levemente. Harry aprovechó el descuido para pasar por su lado. Hermione les dio una mirada cansada mientras tomaba a Ron por el brazo para asegurarse de que no regresaría a donde el rubio y causaría problemas. Harry los iba siguiendo discretamente. Sin embargo Draco se adelantó y lo tomó del brazo sano con ira mal contenida.

"Nunca le des la espalda a un Malfoy, Potter." Siseó el rubio entre dientes. Harry suspiró mentalmente, por qué tenía que sentirse Malfoy tan arrogante e imprudente precisamente hoy que se sentía tan mal, no sólo por haber perdido.

Suspiró y se dejó voltear, estaba cansado y tenía hambre, el brazo comenzaba a latirle con dolorosas punzadas y dudaba que pudiera continuar el día sin antes pasar por la enfermería. Con lentitud levantó los ojos hasta los del rubio Slytherin y lo vio dudar. Seguramente había notado su expresión desanimada. Se soltó de la mano del joven con una sacudida lenta y se pasó la mano por los revueltos cabellos con igual lentitud. "¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy?"

"Tus amigos piensan que perdiste el partido de Quidditch por estar jugando al héroe. Nunca había escuchado una excusa tan patética." La desagradable sonrisa se hizo presente una vez más.

Harry agrandó los ojos asombrado, no había escuchado a ninguno de sus amigos decir nada, de hecho, no creía que ninguno de sus amigos hubiera sido capaz de ver la jugada justo antes de chocar contra el campo de Quidditch. "Fue un partido justo." Murmuró algo atontado. "Nada más." Puso su brazo sano sobre el afectado logrando una pose despreocupada y recuperando la expresión tranquila. El rubio pareció algo conforme con la respuesta puesto que luego de darle una mirada arrogante se volteó hacia su mesa. Harry entonces continuó antes que sus amigos se percataran del leve retraso. Se acomodó al lado de Ron y tomó un panecillo dulce. El resto del desayuno pasó sin mayores inconvenientes que alguno que otro fantasma hiperactivo.

Al terminar se despidió de sus amigos para pasar por la enfermería, allí Madam Pomfrey le entregó un frasco de una poción espesa y rosada y lo despidió luego de varias indicaciones sencillas. Con paso lento regresó por los pasillos a la parte del castillo que ocupaba la casa de los Gryffindor, sus ropas haciendo un suave ruido al moverse. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, los estudiantes los habían desalojado, los Slytherin para celebrar, los demás para aventurarse en Hogsmeade o simplemente a disfrutar el día libre. Harry Potter simplemente iría a descansar a su propia habitación. Cuando comenzó su séptimo año se sorprendió de que Dumbledore le ofreciera aquella habitación. La misma se hallaba en el ala de los Gryffindor, pero no con las habitaciones comunes. En un principio se había extrañado, pero al pasar los primeros meses terminó agradeciendo el hecho aunque se sospechaba que Dumbledore se estaba tomando demasiados cuidados con su persona. Sonrió con tristeza, era de esperarse que el viejo Albus fuera el primero en darse cuenta.

Pasó frente a la foto de la mujer gorda quien le dio una mirada temerosa pero no entró, llegó hasta el final del pasillo y dobló a la derecha para tomar unas escalinatas de piedra, al final un muro que se desvaneció de inmediato al pronunciar la clave secreta. El angosto pasillo finalmente se ampliaba para formar una habitación redonda, obviamente en una de las torres del castillo. Se quitó la capa y se dejó caer con cuidado sobre la cama. Suspiró profundamente antes de tomar el frasco de la capa y seguir las instrucciones de Madam Pomfrey. El olor del unguento era agradable, le recordaba a las rosas en plena floración cuando daban sus más hermosos colores. Dejó el frasco en una mesita y se acomodó en la cama, el aroma a rosas lo relajó y pronto se quedó dormido.

* * *

Draco Malfoy observó la snitch mientras revoloteaba en el interior de su habitación libremente reflejando la luz tenue de las velas que iluminaban su habitación. Era tarde en la noche, su hora usual de dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Una y otra vez su mente le suplía una imagen que no quería recordar, enormes ojos verdes llenos de dolor. Podía sentir el cuerpo suave pegado al suyo y luego empujado con violenta furia. Recordaba escuchar los huesos romperse. Había levantado el brazo con la snitch y el rugido de los miembros de su casa llenó sus oídos pero su mente seguía escuchando el suave gemido, único sonido que había escapado de los labios de Potter al chocar contra el suelo. 

Le había mentido a Potter. Nadie de la casa de Gryffindor ni de ninguna otra casa había comentado acerca de lo ocurrido en el partido de Quidditch, él había sido el ganador indiscutible de los dos buscadores. A la hora del desayuno Draco le había dado la oportunidad al chico dorado de jactarse por lo sucedido, le había dado el momento perfecto para sacárselo en cara y manchar su victoria pero aquella expresión en el rostro del moreno casi lo había sacado de balance. Arrugó el fino rostro en una mueca de desagrado. Que un tonto como Potter lo sacara de balance era algo que no podía permitirse.

Sólo podía pensar que todo era una treta del chico para obtener ventaja sobre él. Quizás incluso provocar una deuda de magos. Sacudió los rubios mechones de su frente con molestia. No, ambos sabían que la caída no los mataría, que mas daba si se fracturaban una que otra costilla, para eso estaba la medibruja de Pomfrey. Tampoco era como si Draco hubiera salido ileso, se había lastimado también un par de costillas pero no se había molestado en quejarse, no era como si un poco de dolor fuera a matarlo. Lo que a Draco le importaba era ganarle, aunque fuera una primera y única vez, al buscador de los Gryffindor y lo había logrado. Pero la acción del chico había logrado que su victoria se convirtiera en una amarga. Maldijo en su mente.

"Potter, Potter… ¿qué es lo que quieres en realidad?" Susurró entrecerrando los ojos. Cómo averiguar lo que realmente pasaba por la mente del chico dorado si desde que había derrotado al señor tenebroso cosa de más de un año el joven se había cerrado a casi todo contacto que no fueran sus dos patéticos amigos Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Hacía mucho tiempo que no acosaba al chico como en sus primeros años en la escuela, no porque le faltaran los ánimos sino porque se había vuelto aburrido. El joven no le contestaba ya con la misma zaña que antes, no que lo ignorara, de una forma u otra el rubio sabía que le estaba prestando toda la atención que requería, pero algo había cambiado y no podía dar con la clave.

"Una provocación podría ser lo que necesito para que Potter confiese qué es lo que quiere realmente." Musitó pensativo. Sí, provocaría a Potter de aquella forma cruel que solía utilizar, atacándolo con todo lo que tenía, quizás en un momento de furia se le resbalaría el por qué le había ahorrado el dolor de chocar contra el suelo. La snitch se detuvo frente a su rostro y Draco la atrapó sin mayores esfuerzos apretándola en su mano fuertemente. Se la llevó a los pálidos labios mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente recordando cada detalle de la miserable vida de Harry y seleccionando cada insulto con calculada frialdad.

* * *

Gracias por leer.  



	2. Capítulo 2

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Gracias a **o0clomalfoy0o **(Gracias por leer), **Murtilla** (No dejé ganar a Draco, dejé que Harry tomara una decisión), **Anny Pervert Snape** (Falta para el viaje, esta historia no es corta, primero la tensión...) y **Anita Puelma** (Yup, vas a tener Voldy para rato y haciendo más travesuras de las que te imaginas). Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

Harry despertó con la desagradable sensación de haberse pasado de sus horas de sueño, todo amodorrado y con dolor de cabeza. Se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño de inmediato. Una ducha de agua fría le quitó el mal humor y el dolor de cabeza le disminuyó levemente. Se agachó sobre el lavabo de mármol sin siquiera mirarse al espejo, era una costumbre que había adquirido desde que derrotara a Lord Voldemort el año anterior. Cuando estuvo listo miró por primera vez el reloj y se supo que ya no alcanzaría a Ron y Hermione para desayunar. Se pasó nuevamente el unguento y le echó un último vistazo a la habitación. Ese domingo se pintaba como un hermoso día para visitar Hogsmeade, aunque a decir verdad no tenía ganas de ir. Con paso algo pesado llegó hasta el pasillo que lo dirigiría al salón principal. 

Justo cuando estaba por doblar una de las esquinas uno de los estudiantes se tropezó de forma bastante brutal con su persona. Harry mantuvo a duras penas el balance mientras intentaba ahuyentar el dolor que el golpe le había provocado en el brazo. El estudiante, en vez de darle paso franco lo empujó con fuerza hacia la pared haciendo que su cabeza golpeara el muro. Maldijo mentalmente por haberse descuidado pero no soltó ni una queja, no iba a darle ese placer al idiota que lo estaba molestando. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de poder fijar su vista nuevamente. Cabellos rubios imposibles de confundir. Maldijo por segunda vez.

"Malfoy." Sise al confirmar sus sospechas, un pequeño gruñido se produjo en su garganta. "Suéltame."

"No, tú y yo tenemos que hablar." Murmuró el rubio muy cerca de su rostro y manteniéndolo pegado a la pared con fuerza.

"¿No puede ser luego del desayuno?" Dijo en tono de burla pero cuando Draco no lo soltó y trató de pegarlo nuevamente a la pared para enfatizar su punto Harry lo sorprendió con un certero empujón que le dio el espacio que buscaba. El rubio controló los deseos de responder con su propia violencia pero se contuvo, aquel no era el lugar.

"Escucha, Malfoy. No tengo tiempo para tus juegos. ¿Quieres hablar? Entonces dí lo que tienes en mente y déjame en paz." Gruñó el chico con verdadero fastidio, sin quererlo Malfoy se resintió, Harry nunca le había hablado con esa seriedad. Siempre estaba listo para defenderse y devolverle cada insulto y acción.

"Aquí no, en la torre de astronomía, a las nueve de la noche." Harry volteó los ojos, típico de Malfoy querer torcer lo que podía ser simple.

"Bien, bien, ya te escuché, ahora si me lo permites, estoy tarde para desayunar." Sin más reanudó la marcha y Draco lo vio caminar algo tieso mientras se sujetaba el brazo. Aguzó la vista con recelo. Potter apenas había protestado aparte de la actitud y eso porque lo había atacado, en otras ocasiones había encontrado mucha más oposición luego de la escena. Sus instintos le decían que algo importante le pasaba al Chico Dorado y él, como cualquier Slytherin que se respetara, lo iba a descubrir.

En el interior del Gran Comedor apenas había uno que otro estudiante por lo que Harry se sentó y de inmediato el desayuno apareció en su plato. Comió poco, no tenía demasiada hambre luego del encuentro con el rubio. Ni siquiera sabía para qué lo querría a esas horas en la torre de astronomía. Pero suponía que seguirle el juego no le haría daño, por esa vez. Desde el día del juego no había tenido la oportunidad de darle un buen vistazo, no que quisiera que el rubio se enterara. De hecho, observar al Slytherin de ojos plateados era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sólo que últimamente el rubio estaba más pesado que de costumbre o quizás era su imaginación.

Desde la derrota de Voldemort las cosas en Hogwarts se habían vuelto bastante tranquilas, sin embargo él continuaba teniendo pesadillas y visiones acerca del Heredero de Slytherin. Sus noches y a veces sus días parecían estar destinadas a recordar para siempre aquel rostro maldito. La cicatriz en su frente seguía intacta, aunque ya no le dolía más ni le molestaba. Todos pensaban que Voldemort nunca más los espantaría y que estaban seguros, pero existía una persona a la que Tom Riddle seguiría persiguiendo el resto de su vida. Frunció el rostro molesto. Mientras la guerra había terminado para el resto del mundo, para él las cosas continuaban igual. El director de la escuela, el señor Dumbledore, había insistido en que continuara sus estudios, eso no le había molestado al chico de ojos verdes. Pero la insistencia en que tomara clases especiales adicionales a los cursos regulares le había parecido algo extraño. Luego de un tiempo había comprendido la razón, su magia aumentaba día con día, haber derrotado a Voldemort siendo de apenas meses simplemente había sido una advertencia. A veces podía sentir cómo aumentaba su poder y también podía sentir que ese poder amenazaba con consumirlo y desatarse incontrolable. Sabía lo peligroso que él mismo podía ser y estaba seguro que por eso era que Dumbledore le había asignado aquellos cursos extra. Por el momento estaba aprendiendo a controlar su magia, a subyugarla a su voluntad para no perder su salud mental, también había estado aprendiendo a utilizarla en su favor y a manejarla con precisión.

A pesar de todo habían momentos en que sentía que su cabeza estallaría y que los recuerdos de Voldemort tomarían control de todo volviéndolo una bestia oscura llena de crueldad y malignidad. Si había algo a lo que Harry le temía era a eso, volverse como la entidad que había derrotado. Pero sus amigos estaban allí para ayudarlo. Ron y Hermione habían sido asignados por el profesor Dumbledore para ayudarlo, ambos eran como su consciencia y si algo se salía de control ellos tenían la habilidad de subyugarlo.

Recordaba aún los enormes ojos de Ron y la mirada húmeda pero determinada de Hermione cuando el profesor Snape les había mostrado la forma de noquearlo de forma rápida y segura, sin causarle daño a él.

Sonrió para sus adentros, confiaba en ambos a ojos cerrados, lo suficiente para poner su vida en sus manos de ser necesario por lo que había permitido que el profesor Dumbledore le colocara un hechizo con el cual le sería imposible defenderse de la magia de ambos, sólo como un seguro de que no les haría daño si llegara a darse el caso de que perdiera el control.

De inmediato su rostro se volvió serio. Harry ya había perdido el control una vez. No quería recordarlo para nada. Terminó el desayuno sin demasiados ánimos y salió al patio, seguramente el aire fresco de la mañana le haría bien.

* * *

Harry suspiró al ver frente a sí los escalones. Subió con cautela. Hacía cinco minutos que el reloj de la torre principal había marcado las nueve, pero por nada del mundo iba a mostrarle a Malfoy que iba a obedecerlo al pie de la letra, aún cuando su persona lo obsesionara. Por suerte ninguno de los profesores, ni siqueira Dumbledore, se había dado cuenta de su debilidad. No quería que alguien pudiera utilizarla en su contra o en su favor, como podría suceder si Malfoy descubría realmente lo que estaba pasándole. Cuando llegó, el joven se hallaba recostado del muro de pieda que bordeaba la torre. 

"Buenas noches, Malfoy. ¿De qué querías hablarme?" Dijo tan pronto el rubio lo miró.

"Buenas noches, Potter." Le dijo arrastrando el nombre. "¿Mejor de tu brazo?" Por instinto el moreno se llevó la mano al brazo, el olor del unguento de Madam Pomfrey llenó el aire. Harry apenas asintió mirando con curiosidad al rubio.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó.

"Mhh¿ansioso?" La respuesta hizo que el moreno le devolviera una mirada enojada e impaciente. "¿Por qué?"

A la pregunta, Harry se quedó en blanco, tratando de entender lo que el rubio quería decir.

"A mí no me engañas, Potter. Durante el juego de Quidditch podías haber alcanzado la snitch antes que yo¿por qué no la tomaste¿por qué te atravesaste?" Susurró cerrando los ojos con sospecha.

"Instinto." Murmuró Harry inseguro.

"¿Instinto natural de héroe? No sabía que tu estupido complejo Gryffindor se extendía a tus enemigos."

"No eres mi enemigo, Malfoy. Voldemort lo era." El rubio pareció estremecerse levemente y Harry sonrió para sus adentros. El nombre del Señor Tenebroso aún causaba ese efecto en las personas y por alguna razón, el que él pudiera nombrarlo sin problemas y los demás no le daba cierta satisfacción.

"Estás bastante seguro de que no lo soy." Dijo con aire satisfecho el rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"¿Lo eres, Malfoy?" Susurró Harry tan bajo que Draco no pudo escuchar el tono apesadumbrado.

"Soy un Slytherin, hijo de un reconocido mortífago, de quien eres enemigo." Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Que seas un Slytherin es lo de menos. Hijo de un mortífago... eso podría ser una razón, pero sólo si estuvieras pensando convertirte en uno."

"Eso no podrías saberlo." Sonrió con crueldad y se acercó un paso.

"No... tú no..." Harry aún no podía entender. Tampoco se atrevía decir lo que pensaba, por suerte el rubio no lo había escuchado. "¿Esto era lo que me querías decir?" Dijo levantando desafiante las verdes gemas.

"No, quiero que sepas que la próxima vez que quieras jugar al héroe, te busques a uno de tus amigos muggle para ello. Yo no necesito de nadie para que me proteja." Harry se quitó de un golpe la mano que lo señalaba y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para bajar de la torre. No tenía por qué soportar las tonterías del rubio, menos tonterías que le herían sin querer.

"Eres un cobarde." Resopló Malfoy, sintiéndose frustrado por no haberle podido sacar nada. Cuando el joven se detuvo en sus pasos se permitió sonreír, finalmente el joven Gryffindor había mordido el anzuelo.

"Retira tus palabras, Malfoy." Gruñó Harry dándole aún la espalda.

"No las retiro, es la verdad, eres un cobarde." Y con cada palabra se acercaba un paso más al joven. "Amante de muggles, un héroe de mentira, igual que tus padres." Las palabras apenas habían abandonado los labios del Slytherin cuando sintió que una fuerza mágica lo tomaba por la garganta. Se llevó las manos al cuello con sorpresa pero no podía quitarse la presión. Alrededor del joven Potter el aire parecía cargado de chispas doradas y rojas mientras los hombros le temblaban. Se volteó con lentitud.

"Retira... tus palabras... Malfoy." Murmuró con más saña.

* * *

En el salón principal de los Gryffindor, una Hermione preocupada le insistía a su amigo que debían buscar a Harry. "Hermione, tienes que dejarlo respirar. Harry no aprecia que lo tratemos como a un niño que no sabe cuidarse sólo." Trató de convencerla el pelirrojo molesto. 

"Ya lo sé Ron, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Y si está en problemas? No lo hemos visto ¿desde cuándo¿la cena? Tú sabes que Harry apenas se la pasa solo, no tanto tiempo."

"Es por esa misma razón que pienso que no debemos salir a buscarlo. Hermione, Harry tiene una agenda muy cargada, últimamente ha estado bajo mucha presión y apenas tiene tiempo para sí mismo." La joven se dejó caer al lado de su amigo derrotada.

"Está bien, está bien. Pero al menos podemos echarle un vistazo al mapa, para estar seguros¿no crees?" Puso enormes ojos y el pelirrojo sudó la gota gorda hasta que finalmente accedió. Ron buscó el mapa y lo trajo a la sala de los Gryffindor, una vez allí pronunció las palabras que develaban el secreto del manuscrito.

"Solemnemente juro que mis intenciones no son buenas." Las diminutas huellas aparecieron. Luego de unos minutos encontraron las pequeñas huellas de tinta que indicaban la posición de su amigo.

"Está en la torre de astronomía¿pero de quién son esas huellas? Pareciera como si el nombre se desvaneciera."

"¿A ver?" Ron trató de leer el nombre borroso que indicaba la identidad de quien acompañaba a su amigo.

"Hermione... me parece que es..." Abrió los ojos como platos. "Es Malfoy." La joven le arrebató el mapa de las manos y cuando leyó el nombre no tuvo dudas de que Ron había leído correctamente.

"Ron... creo que debemos ir a buscar a Harry, temo que Malfoy está en problemas." Dijo tartamudeando mientras se ponía en pie. La joven echó a correr y tras ella Ron.

Mientras tanto, en la torre, Draco Malfoy se encontró suspendido a unos pies de altura del suelo, imposibilitado para respirar y comenzando a perder el sentido, sus comenzaban a tomar un tono azuloso mientras se movían desesperados. A su alrededor el viento ululaba airado y Harry Potter le parecía la expresión máxima de la violencia en ese momento. Los verdes ojos brillaban con una intensidad que nunca había visto, rojos como la sangre y era algo más que obvio que Potter no necesitaba una varita mágica para desatar su poder. Era lamentable que perteneciera a los Gryffindor puesto que cualificaba de forma excelente para ser un Slytherin, o al menos eso le decía su mente nublada. Su último pensamiento era lo magnífico que se veía su enemigo envuelto en aquel torbellino de furiosa magia y poder. Una voz conocida detuvo todo el suceso en segundos.

"Relaxo." Y Draco cayó al suelo tratando de inmediato de meter aire en sus ardientes pulmones. Lo que vino a continuación no fue de su agrado pero tampoco podía quejarse. Una Hermione Granger trataba de ayudarlo a sentarse mientras el chico Weasley tomaba a un Harry Potter del suelo donde se había desvanecido. Al cabo de unos minutos de confusión, el profesor Snape apareció en la escena y revisó primeramente a Draco, viendo que el chico estaba bien le echó una mirada reprobatoria a los Gryffindor y una mirada cansada al joven que yacía desvanecido.

"Jóvenes, tenemos que hablar, ahora." Su voz rasposa y lánguida les sonó a los estudiantes como un decreto de muerte.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se encontró en el interior de la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore, director de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Junto a él, su profesor de pócimas y a quien admiraba, el profesor Severus Snape, cabeza de la casa de Slytherin. Además de él se encontraban en el lugar Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger y entre medio de ambos un aturdido Harry Potter. 

"Señor Potter, su comportamiento de hoy deja mucho que desear." Masculló enojado el profesor Snape. "Su conducta es simplemente intolerable." El joven aludido simplemente continuaba con la cabeza agachada.

"Señor Malfoy. Antes de verbalizar lo que pienso, quisiera que me dijera qué lo hizo provocar al señor Potter en primer lugar." Siseó el profesor de forma que Draco comprendiera lo estúpido que había sido.

"Fue mi culpa, profesor." Murmuró el moreno antes de que Malfoy pudiera hablar.

"Señor Potter, le agradecería que guardara silencio." El moreno volvió a bajar la cabeza en un gesto derrotado.

"Profesor, sólo quería averiguar por qué Potter quizo ponerse en mi lugar durante el juego de Quidditch. Pudo haber tomado la snitch pero no lo hizo, en cambio decidió hacerse el héroe, seguramente para llamar la atención aún más."

"¿Es eso cierto... señor Potter?" Harry asintió sin levantar la vista. "¿Y eso fue lo que hizo que el señor Potter perdiera el control."

"Unos segundos estaba hablando con él y al siguiente estaba colgando del aire. Harry Potter no debería haber sido admitido en Hogwarts, casi mata a un indefenso estudiante." Chilló con indignación el rubio y a sus palabras el joven moreno se hundió un poco más en la silla. El profesor Snape se le acercó al rubio y lo observó con aquellos ojos penetrantes hasta que Malfoy comenzó a incomodarse en su asiento.

"Señor Malfoy, estoy a punto de olvidar todo lo buen Slytherin que es y toda la influencia que pueda tener su padre en cualquier asunto concerniente a la escuela y darle a probar un poco de veritaserum, así quizás entienda que éste es un caso sumamente delicado." Siseó muy cerca haciendo que el joven se enterrara en la silla. "Creo que no entiende la importancia de este asunto. Necesitamos saber por qué el señor Potter perdió la paciencia con usted y necesitamos las palabras exactas."

"Profesor..." Severus Snape giró la cabeza hacia el joven que había hablado. Harry los observaba con expresión cansada y nerviosa. "¿Podría excusarme mientras habla con Malfoy?"

"No veo razón para excusarlo, señor Potter..." Albus Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

"Severus... creo que lo que el señor Potter no desea es escuchar nuevamente la discusión que causó que perdiera el control de sus poderes. ¿No es así, señor Potter?" Harry asintió sin levantar la vista del suelo. "Señor Weasley¿podría acompañar al señor Potter afuera? Estoy seguro que no tardaremos demasiado en aclarar este asunto." El pelirrojo asintió y se levantó, el moreno lo imitó de inmediato. Antes de salir el pelirrojo le dio una mirada enojada al rubio, pero de inmediato le dio una mirada arrepentida a la joven que lo observaba. En cuanto salieron el profesor Dumbledore continuó.

"Señor Malfoy. Como pudo comprobar esta noche, los poderes de Harry han aumentado significativamente, tanto así que hemos tenido que tomar medidas extremas para asegurar que los estudiantes de Hogwarts tengan un ambiente seguro a pesar de la estadía del señor Potter. Me temo que esas mismas medidas han causado que el joven Potter se resienta, aunque no demuestre lo contrario." Comentó Dumbledore con serenidad. El profesor Snape se enderezó y le dio una mirada penetrante al rubio para continuar donde Albus se había detenido.

"El señor Potter ha estado tomando cursos adicionales durante lo que va del semestre para controlar sus nuevos poderes. Además le hemos asignado dos guardianes, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger, quienes están supuestos a acompañar al señor Potter en todo momento. El por qué esta noche el señor Potter estaba solo en la torre de astronomía sigue siendo un misterio." Susurró con voz profunda dándole una mirada enojada a Hermione. La joven bruja bajó el rostro y Dumbledore le preguntó.

"Señorita Granger¿podría explicarnos lo que el profesor y yo quisieramos saber?"

"Profesor, nos preocupamos por Harry y no fue nuestra intención dejarlo sólo si hubieramos sabido que se metería en problemas."

"Asumir, señorita Granger, nos causa más problemas que los que resuelve." Interrumpió Snape.

"Harry ha estado muy tenso en estos días, profesor. Sólo queríamos darle algo de espacio. Nos prometió que nos llamaría si nos necesitaba. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que Malfoy estaba con Harry..." Dijo en tono defensivo.

"¿Cómo supieron que Malfoy estaba con Potter?" Gruñó Snape de repente.

"Con el mapa, Severus." Esta vez fue Dumbledore quien interrumpió.

"Sí, utilizamos el mapa. Cuando vimos que el nombre de Malfoy comenzaba a borrarse supimos que estaba en graves problemas." Respondió Hermione.

"¿Graves problemas? Casi me mata." Chilló el rubio desde su asiento sintiéndose con valor una vez más. 

"Señor Malfoy¿sería tan amable de explicarnos lo que sucedió? Y creo que no hace falta explicarle la importancia de que nos revele las palabras exactas que utilizó con el señor Potter." Volvió a insistir Dumbledore.

Draco suspiró enojado pero finalmente y con gesto derrotado comenzó a narrar los eventos desde el suceso en el campo de Quidditch.

Luego de escuchar la historia Draco comenzó a sentir que la oficina se hacía cada vez más pequeña con las miradas enojadas que todos le dirigían, incluso su profesor preferido.

"Para concluir esta... pequeña discusión, sólo me gustaría saber por qué, señor Malfoy, consideró necesario provocar al joven Potter." Siseó el profesor de pociones aunque ya se sospechaba la respuesta.

"Es sólo una táctica, profesor." Murmuró el joven. "Una táctica normal para cualquier Slytherin." Volvió a murmurar mirando fijamente al profesor Snape. El hombre cruzó los brazos y caminó algunos pasos alejándose de ambos jóvenes.

"Es una táctica usual para un Slytherin, señor Malfoy, cuando se sabe que el enemigo es débil. Pero es de tontos utilizarla en un enemigo cuyo poder no hemos calculado o simplemente hemos subestimado." La voz profunda y llena de cinismo de Severus resonó pacífica en la oficina. "Me parece que el haber subestimado a su contrincante, señor Malfoy, merece que le quite 20 puntos a la casa de los Slytherin." El rubio gruñó su desaprobación pero no se atrevió a contradecir al profesor. "De hecho, también merece un castigo."

"La irresponsabilidad de los guardianes también merece una acción." Murmuró en dirección al anciano director.

"Así es, Severus. ¿Qué sugerencia tienes?"

"Un momento... ¿sólo nosotros seremos castigados?. ¿Qué de Potter? El también debería ser castigado." Levantó la voz enojado pero una mirada del profesor Snape lo hizo entrar en razón y volvió a su postura anterior.

"Señor Malfoy, el señor Potter no tiene siquiera tiempo para cumplir un castigo, de eso nos hemos encargado conscienzudamente. Sin embargo, considero que el profesor Snape encontrará una forma de incluirlo." El aludido sonrió de forma corta pero torcida.

"Señor Malfoy, creo que el castigo que le impondré no sólo le hará reconsiderar sus tácticas, sino que le ayudará a ampliar sus conocimientos. Después de todo, un buen Slytherin aprende de sus errores mejor que cualquier otro." Una amplia sonrisa dominó el rostro del profesor.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	3. Capítulo 3

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a **Amaly Malfoy** (el misterio Harry-Tom se explica según progresa el fic y quién siente qué también, pero debes estar pendiente al detalle, seguramente lo sacas enseguida, no hay mucho misterio ahí), **Fallen Fan** (así es, me gustan los polos opuestos, pero no cuando les dan azúcar hasta en el pelo, por eso aquí no vas a ver demasiado romance entre los personajes), **elmerodeador** (vaya, muchísimas gracias, la obsesión de Harry... bueno es un Harry/Draco y no tengo el órden mal puesto, así que en algún momento llegará) y a **Murtilla** (Yup, el tan usado castigo pero esta vez no hay salón de pociones ni de trofeos para limpiar). Gracias a todos por leer.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, prefecto de la casa de Slytherin sentía que si otro incauto más, aunque fuera de su propia casa, le preguntaba qué hacía con un libro acerca de los muggle lo iba a obliterar hasta la próxima vida si es que existía alguna. A su lado, sangre sucia Granger reía calladamente mientras que frente a él un muy enojado Weasel observaba cada movimiento de sus ojos sobre el libro. La única razón por la que estaba allí era porque su profesor había tenido la idea, no porque Dumbledore lo creyera conveniente, en su torcida mentalidad si Snape podía verle algún beneficio entonces él, como una perfecta serpiente, tenía que econtrarlo también.

"¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?" Siseó con furia contenida pero sin levantar la platinada vista. Ron gruñó algo incoherente y bajó el rostro, él también tenía en sus manos un libro acerca de los muggle. Hermione por su parte, volteó los ojos con resignación. "Esto es humillante." Murmuró el rubio al tiempo que resumía la lectura.

"No pensé que un poco de lectura muggle pudiera hacerle daño a un Slytherin como tú." Respondió el pelirrojo. No sólo lectura muggle, pensó Draco para sus adentros, sino también la compañía.

"Chicos, será mejor que continúen con sus lecturas." Les advirtió Hermione. Ron bajó la vista de inmediato y continuó leyendo, Draco dejó escapar un gruñido sarcástico pero también se dedicó a la tarea. El libro que tenía en sus manos era un ejemplar bastante antiguo, pero nada que ver con magia. Anatomía y Fisiología del Cuerpo Humano. El título del libro que Ron estudiaba era Manejo de Estrés y el que tenía Hermione era Técnicas de Relajación.

"Creo que vamos a necesitar voluntarios para esto." Musitó la chica un tanto confundida tratando de descifrar los diagramas.

"Para eso está Potter,. ¿no? Además,. ¿quién se ofrecería como conejillo de indias para que practicaramos con él?" Gruñó el joven Slytherin. Hermione levantó la vista de forma sospechosa hacia Ron quien continuó leyendo en silencio, Draco siguió la mirada y sonrió, ni siquiera él mismo habría podido pensar en una mejor forma de humillar al pelirrojo. Luego de unos minutos el _conejillo de indias_ sintió que era observado.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo.

* * *

El profesor Severus Snape le echó una mirada crítica al único alumno en su clase mientras mezclaba varios líquidos en un pequeño caldero sobre su área de trabajo. El joven observaba con mucha atención la pócima que estaba hirviendo en el interior del caldero y si el profesor no lo hubiera estado observando conscientemente no se hubiera percatado de nada. Pero Severus estaba muy atento, cada cierto tiempo podría observar que el joven se pasaba una mano por los cabellos, luego lo vería restregarse un poco los ojos con el dorso de la mano, parpadear lentamente y llevarse una mano al hombro o detrás de la nuca.

"Señor Potter." El aludido levantó la vista hacia el profesor sin mucho enfoque. "¿Se siente bien?" Susurró en aquel tono que le provocaba escalofríos a Harry. La pregunta era extraña, o al menos eso le pareció, fuera de lugar y eso lo puso en alerta de inmediato.

"Sí profesor, estoy bien." Vio al profesor aguzar la mirada como un águila sobre su presa pero finalmente cambió la vista. Harry lo tomó como señal de que podía continuar con la pócima.

Continuó mezclando ingredientes con la mayor precisión sin volverse a mirar al profesor ni una sola vez. Lo que en esos momentos le preocupaba era el castigo que le había sido impuesto a sus amigos y al Slytherin. Pero más que nada, le preocupaba que por primera vez tendría que pasar tiempo con Malfoy. Era suficiente verlo de forma esporádica, había aceptado que le atraía y esas discusiones a veces eran simplemente una buena excusa para observar los tormentosos ojos grises de cerca. Era fácil de esa forma, verlo de lejos sin más aspiraciones que las de un enemigo. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y se masajeó suavemente el cuello. No que la abrupta decisión de sus profesores fuera a cambiar su forma de ver al Slytherin. Estaba fuera de su alcance y punto, aún cuando tuviera que pasar algo de tiempo con él nada cambiaría entre los dos, de eso estaba seguro, al menos de su parte.

Se alejó un poco del caldero cuando los vapores comenzaron a desprenderse de la pócima. No, eso no cambiaría nada entre ambos y le parecía bien. No era como si necesitara más problemas en su vida. Draco Malfoy como una mera distracción era más que suficiente y él estaba conforme con eso. Suspiró suavemente mientras tomaba con unas enormes pinzas el caldero y lo retiraba del fuego. La pócima, ahora de un color claro, comenzó a asentarse mientras limpiaba el resto de los ingredientes y guardaba lo demás.

"Señor Potter, mañana está excusado de la clase. Sus compañeros, el señor Weasley, la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy le indicarán qué hacer con el tiempo que corresponde."

"Sí, profesor."

"Cuando termines de embotellar tu pócima puedes retirarte."

"Gracias, profesor." Con eso Harry terminó toda conversación. Cuando la pócima estuvo lista, la embotelló con cuidado y limpió el caldero. Guardó el resto de sus materiales y puso la botella de cristal sobre el escritorio del profesor para que la examinara. Severus Snape apenas levantó la vista del pergamino que examinaba y con un gesto de la mano despidió al chico. Harry se dio la vuelta y salió del salón sin percatarse de las miradas que le daba el profesor.

Snape se sentó tras su escritorio y contempló el tubo que Potter había dejado sobre su escritorio. La pócima era del color exacto, consistencia exacta y no dudaba que fuera del sabor, olor y reacción perfecta. No, al profesor no le preocupaba que la fórmula fuera a fallar... lo que le preocupaba era que en menos de unos meses un estudiante que apenas había logrado sacar buenas calificaciones se volviera un maestro en pócimas y brebajes. Eso era lo que en realidad le preocupaba al ex mortífago, ex espía de la Orden del Fénix.

Harry vagó un rato por los pasillos, no era demasiado tarde, finalmente decidió ir en busca de sus amigos. Los encontró en la biblioteca y fue entonces que recordó que Draco Malfoy estaría con ellos, intentó regresarse pero ya Hermione había levantado la vista y lo había saludado. En esos momentos los tres escribían concienzudamente en sus pergaminos... bueno, al menos dos de ellos escribían, un Ron Weasley se dedicaba a darle miradas enojadas al Slytherin y a su compañera por igual.

"Buenas noches." Saludó, atrayendo la atención sobre su persona.

"Oh, Harry, terminaste temprano hoy." Comentó la joven con alegría. El chico asintió y se sentó al lado del pelirrojo.

"¿Eso es parte del castigo?" Murmuró al ver los libros que sus amigos leían.

"Sí, personalmente creo que son de mucha ayuda." Comentó Hermione con una expresión satisfecha. "Pues yo no entiendo nada. Parecen puras babosadas." Respondió Ron con amargura ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la chica.

"En fin, creo que estaremos aquí un rato más. Harry¿por qué no vas y descansas un poco?" Harry, que había tomado una de las plumas que sobraban la dejó caer en su lugar con suavidad. Los pocos ánimos que tenía evaporándose de inmediato.

"Claro. Será mejor que vaya a dormir más temprano." Murmuró sin mucho entusiasmo y tratando de ocultar la decepción en su voz. "Que se diviertan." Susurró antes de levantarse. Ron se levantó de inmediato dándole una mirada enojada a la chica quien por primera vez mostraba un gesto culpable.

"Te acompaño." Dijo sin más el pelirrojo.

"¿No tienes que terminar el castigo?" Preguntó sorprendido el joven.

"Nahh, apenas puedo entender lo que dicen esos libros, es aburrido. De todas formas, alguien tiene que acompañarte." Comentó Ron con la sutileza de siempre.

"Ahh, lo olvidaba, mis guardianes." Volteó los ojos con algo de fastidio pero no comentó nada más. Sin esperar emprendió la marcha hacia su habitación sin notar las miradas extrañadas que Ron y Hermione le daban. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y lo siguió tan rápido como pudo.

"Ustedes dos son, seguramente, las personas con menos tacto que jamás haya conocido." Murmuró el rubio sin levantar los ojos del pergamino.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Le preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

"Nada. Sólo comentaba en voz alta." La chica lo observó con cautela pero al poco rato resumió su trabajo.

Draco Malfoy se preguntó si todo el asunto de que Potter perdiera el control sería exclusivo de su estrés. Era obvio que el Chico de Oro había ido en busca de sus amigos para charlar o lo que fuera que hicieran cuando estaban los tres juntos y había sido despedido sin el menor de los cuidados. Luego había sido tratado como un chiquillo al recordársele que no podía estar sin la compañía de uno de los dos. Humillante desde su punto de vista. Potter, por su parte, había tomado todo sin apenas chistar, era como si no le importara demasiado.

"Mañana iremos a Hogsmeade." Comentó mientras terminaba de escribir. "Potter irá con nosotros."

"¿Mañana?" Exclamó Hermione.

"¿Hay algún problema con eso, Granger? Es obvio que necesitaremos algunas cosas que no tenemos disponibles aquí."

"De hecho, tengo un problema. En dos días tengo prueba de transformación y dos trabajos que entregar, diez pergaminos cada uno. Gracias al castigo he perdido todo el día de hoy."

"¿Cómo es que tienes prueba de transformación? McGonagall no ha avisado de ninguna prueba." Preguntó curioso y con sospecha. La escuchó mascullar algo entre dientes. "Granger, será mejor que aprendas a expresarte con claridad."

"Estoy tomando clases extra, al igual que Harry. De hecho, Ron también está tomando cursos extra."

"¿Cómo es que todos están tomando cursos extra?" Exclamó el Slytherin con enfado.

"Si pensabas que ser los guardianes de Harry era cosa sencilla te has equivocado de plano." Murmuró la joven con gesto cansado.

"Bien, entonces iré con el cabeza hueca de Weasley y Potter."

"Eh... Ron tampoco puede acompañarte."

"¿Qué dices?"

"El también tiene pruebas..."

"Si piensas que iré sólo con Potter estás equivocada."

"¿Miedo, Malfoy? Miedo de que Harry te vuele el trasero al más allá si te descuidas." La chica le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

"No te pases, Granger. Ustedes son sus amigos, sus guardianes." Enfatizó la palabra y vio con placer que la chica se estremecía levemente.

"Por esa misma razón, Malfoy. ¿No te das cuenta de que Harry está fastidiado con ese asunto? No sólo Harry, nosotros también. Le haría bien estar en compañía de otras personas, aún cuando fuera la compañía de alguien tan arrogante como tú." Hermione casi escupió las palabras.

"Estoy tan obligado como ustedes a hacerle compañía, Granger. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sería diferente?"

"Sería... diferente, lo sé." Le dijo con una mirada cautelosa y Draco meditó por largo rato en aquellas palabras. Terminó de enrollar los pergaminos y procedió a guardar las plumas y las tintas con cautela. Tomó dos libros adicionales de la pila que anteriormente habían buscado y lo puso todo en un bolso.

"Creo que es todo por esta noche. Adiós, Granger." Salió con pasos largos de la biblioteca, sin mirar atrás.

"Buenas noches para tí también, Malfoy." Susurró Hermione, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzaba a guardar los libros y pergaminos que ella misma había reunido. Harry y Ron seguramente la estarían esperando en el salón principal de los Gryffindor. Caminó hasta el cuadro y susurró la clave, al pasar por el portal se encontró con dos de sus compañeros, Seamus y Neville. Ambos conversaban animadamente.

"¿Han visto a Ron?" Ambos negaron y continuaron su conversación. Decidió entonces buscarlos en la habitación de Harry. Cuando llegó finalmente y abrió la puerta se encontró con un par de jóvenes a medio dormir, tendidos sobre lo que parecía ser un juego de ajedrez que se hallaba en el suelo mientras algunas de las figuras intentaban alcanzarse con sus armas. Volteó los ojos mientras dejaba los libros en una de las mesas. Con cuidado se agachó sobre el joven de cabellos oscuros.

"¿Harry?. ¿Harry?" Un leve gemido respondió el llamado y Hermione intentó levantarlo. "Vamos, Harry, será mejor que llegues a tu cama." Con un último esfuerzo logró ponerlo en pie aunque no del todo balanceado. Ya lo había hecho antes y sabía que, aunque no llegaría sólo a la cama, podría dirigirlo sin problemas a ella. Una vez que lo hizo acostar murmuró un hechizo con el cual las ropas regulares de Harry se transformaron en ropa de dormir. Lo arropó y le quitó los lentes colocándolos con cuidado en la mesa justo al lado de la cabecera. Luego se volteó y observó al pelirrojo que estaba en el suelo. Una sonrisa pícara y una mirada apreciativa iluminaron su rostro.

"Ron Weasley, creo que hoy vas a tener problemas para llegar a tu propia habitación." Murmuró por lo bajo mientras procedía a repetir la misma operación.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	4. Capítulo 4

* * *

Capítulo 4

* * *

Gracias a **Anny Perver Snape** (¿quieres que sea D/H o que sea H/D?, ya sabes que no es lo mismo, me inclino por cualquiera de los dos), **Amaly Malfoy** (ejem... aquí sabrás un poco más por qué Harry no se atreve a más, lo de Harry-Tom llegará a su tiempo), **elmerodeador o Lord** **Traductor** (a Harry le agrada Malfoy pero no espera nada más y no Hermione no sabe todo, simplemente está divirtiéndose con las reacciones de Draco, por lo demás hay que esperar el desarrollo de la historia), **Murtilla** (como le dije a merodeador, Mione está divirtiéndose, no es como si Draco estuviera de lo más feliz con el castigo) y a **Miri** (estoy tratando de actualizar dos veces por semana al momento). Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

* * *

Harry despertó sobresaltado. La luz de la mañana se filtraba por entre las rojas cortinas de su habitación. No recordaba haber llegado a su cama, sólo que estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con Ron. Buscó con la mirada algo borrosa y encontró lo que suponía era el juego aún en el suelo. Se restregó los ojos y extendió su mano hacia la mesita donde encontró sus lentes, sus dedos tocaron también un pedazo de papel. Lo recogió y comenzó a leer. Hermione.  
  
Sonrió levemente y se comenzó a preparar para el desayuno pero a mitad de la tarea se detuvo por completo, los ojos fijos en la nota.  
  
"¿Qué?" Susurró sin poder creer lo que leía, leyó una segunda vez, pasando los dedos sobre lo que estaba escrito. "Imposible." Una parte de su mente le decía que lo que leía era producto de su imaginación, pero otra parte, una pequeña parte se alegró provocando que su corazón se saltara un latido. Terminó de prepararse lo más rápido que pudo y bajó tan rápido las escaleras que apenas podía creer que no se hubiera tropezado en los escalones. Al llegar frente a las puertas del comedor tomó varias respiraciones pasándose los dedos por el cabello para alisárselos y apretando en la mano del brazo lastimado la nota de Hermione. Finalmente empujó las puertas.  
  
Con paso apenas calmado llegó hasta donde sus amigos estaban sentados desayunando.  
  
"Buenos días, Harry. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?" Preguntó Hermione mientras le untaba mermelada a sus tostadas. Harry movió la extremidad con cuidado, mostrándole que aún la tenía sujeta con el protector, luego le mostró la nota.  
  
"Mione, ¿qué significa esto?" El tono de su voz era uno de súplica y la chica sólo sonrió.  
  
"Significa que hoy en la tarde irás con Malfoy a Hogsmeade."  
  
"¿Pero por qué?"  
  
"Necesitamos unos ingredientes que no tenemos aquí y como Malfoy es el único que tiene tiempo libre nos hará el favor."  
  
"¿Pero por qué tengo que ir con él?"  
  
"Porque necesitamos tu opinión. Al fin y al cabo es a tí a quien beneficiará nuestro castigo."  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"Harry, por favor." Gimió la chica cansada. "Ya sé que Malfoy no es la compañía perfecta, pero tampoco es la peor."  
  
"Casi lo mato, Mione. ¡Díle Ron!" Harry recibió un coscorrón de la chica como respuesta.

"Ouch."  
  
"Ya madura." Lo regañó la chica. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros ante la combustión de la joven. Harry a cambio extendió el brazo sano y golpeó a Ron con una sonrisa.  
  
"Vaya amigos que me gasto. En serio Mione, ¿ninguno de ustedes me va a acompañar? ¿Por qué no?"  
  
"Sí, Hermione, ¿por qué...? Ouch." Otro coscorrón en la cabeza del pelirrojo lo hizo callar.  
  
"Harry tiene que demostrar que el esfuerzo de los profesores no ha sido en vano. Además, un Gryffindor no puede ser vencido tan fácilmente por un Slytherin. Ya va siendo hora que dejes tus temores atrás, así no serás auror o lo que sea que hayas pensado en estudiar cuando termiens el séptimo año." Harry dejó escapar un sonido frustrado y comenzó a servirse de forma algo intempestuosa. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero cómo decirle que ni siquiera tenía pensado qué haría cuando saliera de Hogwarts. Más importante, no sabía si podría ir y venir a Hogsmeade sin matar al rubio. Cómo podían confiar cuando casi lo había hecho era algo que no lograba entender aunque una voz en el interior se reía y le susurraba que aquello era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado.

* * *

Harry observó el reloj de la torre, sabía que estaba más temprano que lo acordado, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba ansioso y trataba inútilmente de calmarse. Había acordado con Hermione que ignoraría cualquier comentario de Malfoy, sin embargo sabía que no podría ignorar nada de lo que dijera el rubio de los Slytherin. Ignorarlo cuando pasaba a su lado y soltaba un comentario o mientras estaban en la clase de pócimas juntos era una cosa... Ir con Malfoy hasta Hogsmeade, comprar y regresar, eso ya era algo diferente, imposible de ignorar. No sólo iría a acompañarlo, iba a dar su opinión... aún no sabía en qué, pero Malfoy iba a tomar en cuenta lo que él dijera. De repente sonrió, que el rubio tomara en cuenta algo que el dijera era casi inverosímil, absurdo, pero a eso era a lo que irían al poblado y una suave sonrisa adornaba sus labios sin poderlo evitar.  
  
"Potter." La voz sedosa y clara del Slytherin lo hizo voltear abruptamente.  
  
"Malfoy." Saludó con lo que pensó era su voz más firme.  
  
"Andando." El rubio no detuvo sus pasos, simplemente lo pasó de largo y confió en que el moreno lo seguiría. Harry no se hizo esperar y pronto sus pies lo llevaron a exactamente tres pasos tras los pasos de Malfoy. Caminaron un largo trecho hasta que Draco se cansó de ser seguido por Harry. Se detuvo en seco.  
  
"Potter... aún cuando la compañía de Crabe y Goyle me es necesaria en ocasiones, eso no significa que me agrade que se la pasen a mis espaldas todo el día." Dijo con los dientes apretados y sin voltearse. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta se volteó exasperado y vio que el chico daba un paso atrás con algo de nerviosismo. Su mente le proporcionó la imagen de un cervatillo que descubre al cazador a escasos pasos con el arma cargada y se debate entre la curiosidad y el miedo.  
  
"Potter... no voy a morderte." Comentó de forma burlona. Lo vio ruborizarse levemente para luego entrecerrar los ojos desafiantes en aquella manera que le era tan familiar. Lo único que le faltó fue la usual respuesta sagaz, cosa que nunca ocurrió pues Harry comenzó a moverse con los puños apretados, hasta llegar a su lado. Sin comentar nada adicional Draco se volteó y ambos comenzaron a caminar al mismo paso. Cuando llegaron a las afueras de Hogsmeade el silencio entre ambos era como una pesada capa.  
  
Draco se desvió de la ruta principal y sacó un papel. Harry le echó un vistazo al papel y para su sorpresa descubrió que era la letra de Ron. Según las direcciones en el pergamino llegaron hasta una tienda cuya prístina fachada parecía una casa de muñecas entre todas las demás tiendas. Draco no le permitió siquiera ver el nombre antes de empujarlo al interior.  
  
"¡Oye!" Se quejó indignado pero el rubio sólo le dio un resoplido impaciente.  
  
"Deja de tontear, Potter. Mientras más pronto regresemos a Hogwarts mejor." Draco lo escuchó murmurar entre dientes pero no le prestó atención, sus ojos platinados se posaron en los cientos de frascos que llenaban el lugar. Aquella no era la usual tienda de pociones puesto que la mayoría de los frascos no contenía pócimas mágicas, quizás materia prima que podría usarse en pócimas pero nada más.  
  
"¡Señor Potter!" Exclamó la dependienta con evidente alegría. Draco no pudo menos que voltear los ojos fastidiado y se internó un poco más entre los anaqueles. Desde donde se encontraba podía escuchar la tonta conversación que la dependienta intentaba mantener con Potter y de vez en cuando podía escuchar las amables respuestas del joven. Se acercó a un frasco y lo destapó, acercándolo con recelo. Un fuerte olor a nardos inundó sus sentidos y cerró el frasco de golpe. Le recordaba a los cementerios antiguos llenos de lirios y nardos blancos. Definitivamente nada agradable en su opinión. Tomó otro frasco y leyó primeramente la etiqueta. "Aceite de Violetas." Volvió a sacar el papel que el pelirrojo le había dado con sugerencias de lo que debía buscar, con todo lo que se había quejado durante la sección de lectura había imaginado que el pelirrojo no había hecho nada. "Lavanda... rosas... camomila..." No entendía el por qué de que todas las fragancias tuvieran que ser de flores. Un sonoro estornudo le aguó los ojos. "Malditas flores."  
  
Minutos más tarde se hallaba con varios frascos en las manos y se acercó hacia donde se hallaba aún el joven de ojos verdes.  
  
"Potter. Necesito que me digas si estas te agradan." Las palabras le salieron irregulares, tan inusuales como eran. El moreno lo observó como si no entendiera y Draco procedió a colocar los frascos sobre una de las mesas que estaban finamente adornadas con cintas y lazos.  
  
"¿Qué son?"  
  
"Aceites perfumados."  
  
"¿Para qué?"  
  
"No tienes que saber para qué ahora. Sólo escoge uno que te agrade." No, Draco no iba a darle más información de la necesaria al joven, actualmente su mente disfrutaba de todas las reacciones posibles que el Gryffindor tendría cuando supiera exactamente qué era lo que les habían asignado como castigo.  
  
"Bien." Suspiró antes de tomar uno de los frascos y destaparlo. El aroma era uno suave a flores, nada mal, pensó Harry. Destapó un segundo frasco, flores nuevamente. El tercer frasco no tuvo que imaginar nada, unas enormes rosas rosas estaban dibujadas en el exterior. Lo abrió y aspiró.  
  
"Huele a la pomada de Madam Pomfrey." Murmuró por lo bajo. No que le desagradara el olor, era simplemente que varios días utilizando la pomada y ya no soportaba las rosas. Cerró los frascos y se dirigió a donde el rubio continuaba buscando entre los anaqueles pero no lo molestó. Se giró y comenzó a buscar en el anaquel del lado contrario. "Pomarrosas. ¿Será algún tipo de rosas?" Lo destapó y un agradable perfume a fruta y flores invadió sus sentidos. Se dirigió a la dependienta con el frasco. "¿Qué es?"  
  
"Es una fruta, señor Potter, ¿le agradan más esas fragancias? Tenemos todo un anaquel de este lado." Al escucharla el rubio se volteó hacia ella y los siguió mientras la mujer los dirigía a otra sección.  
  
"Estas son fresias, ambrosías, corazones, guayabas, acerolas, piña y otras más comunes como las cerezas, fresas, melocotones, manzanas..." La sonrisa de Harry mientras olía cada uno de los frascos era contagiosa.  
  
"¡Hasta tienen de bananas!" Exclamó sorprendido. El rubio tomó uno de los frascos y pudo comprobar que las fragancias le eran menos molestas que las primeras que había estado buscando. "¿Y estas de qué son?" Pregutnó Harry con entusiasmo al tiempo que señalaba unos frascos sellados con etiquetas extrañas en una sección cercana.  
  
"Esos, señor Potter, son comestibles." Le informó la mujer con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
"¿Comestibles?" Preguntó con toda la inocencia que su edad le permitía.  
  
"Son para ocasiones especiales." Sonrió pícaramente la mujer sin que el chico se diera por entendido. Draco, que sí había entendido el significado, carraspeó audiblemente.  
  
"Sólo estamos buscando aceites normales." Interrumpió antes que la mujer pudiera decir nada más. Con una sonrisa entendida la mujer dejó el tema y continuó mostrándoles las demás fragancias. Finalmente Harry se había decidido por varios frascos con olores a fruta y uno con olor a vainilla, sin embargo no dejaba de mirar los frascos de aceites "comestibles".  
  
"¿Por qué no podemos llevar uno de esos?" Preguntó algo enojado.  
  
"¿Para qué utilizarías una fragancia comestible?" Preguntó divertido el rubio.  
  
"No lo sé. Pero tengo curiosidad." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin tomar en consideración la media sonrisa que le estaba dando el rubio.  
  
"Bien, Potter, creo que puedo complacerte." Sonrió con malignidad. "Pero sólo un frasco y será del sabor que me agrade a mí."  
  
"¿Pero por qué escogería uno que te guste a tí? ¿No se supone que soy yo el que elige?"  
  
"El del castigo soy yo, Potter, además este es un caso especial, no es a tí a quien le tiene que gustar el aceite." Al ver el puchero que hacía el joven tuvo que contener una carcajada. Potter se estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata para que él, Draco Malfoy, le jugara la broma de su vida. "Te diré algo... compraré el frasco y si te portas como un buen Gryffindor te mostraré cómo se usa." El joven le dio una mirada recelosa y Draco trató de ocultar la sonrisa que se asomaba a su rostro. En su mente imaginaba el rostro de Potter cuando le explicara para qué realmente servía el aceite y todo lo que se divertiría molestándolo una vez descubriera lo que se había antojado en comprar.  
  
"Está bien." Murmuró finalmente. Con una sonrisa y una leve cortesía, Draco se giró elegantemente hacia el estante donde se encontraban los aceites y leyó cada una de las etiquetas, decidiéndose finalmente por uno con sabor a miel. Siempre le había gustado la miel aunque su padre no le permitiera usarla demasiado. Después de la broma no tendría problemas en encontrar alguien en quien probarlo. Con el frasco seguro se dirigió al mostrador para que envolvieran las compras y les fuera cobrado el precio.  
  
El viaje de regreso fue uno más liviano, al menos para el rubio. Dracó no podía dejar se sonreír y el moreno a su lado le daba miradas desconfiadas. Cuando llegaron a las escalinatas, Hermione y Ron los esperaban.  
  
"¡Compañero! ¿Cómo te fue?" Exclamó el pelirrojo echándole una mirada resguardada al rubio y a los paquetes que traía. Malfoy le entregó los paquetes al pelirrojo a excepción de la botella especial y continuó al interior del castillo sin decir palabra. "Es agradable, ¿no?" Comentó Ron con sarcasmo.  
  
"Tan agradable como una semilla de espinas." Murmuró el moreno mientras se internaban en el interior del colegio. Sin embargo en su mente había guardado con celosa exactitud la sonrisa en los labios del Slytherin.  
  
En el ala que albergaba la casa de los Slytherin el rubio de ojos azules casi plateados se deslizó sigilosamente hasta su propia habitación, cuidando de no ser seguido por ninguno de sus compañeros. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo interrumpiría sacó el paquete que se había guardado y rompió el papel. Sacó el frasco mientras con su varita encendía un fuego en la pequeña chimenea. Levantó el frasco contra la luz del hogar y lo observó por varios segundos antes de acercarlo y romper el sello. Un suave olor a miel llenó sus sentidos, el aroma lo hizo cerrar los ojos y le provocó cálidas sensaciones que lo hicieron cerrar los ojos momentáneamente. Sonrió complacido para luego acercar un dedo al borde del frasco y empinarlo con cuidado. El líquido a pesar de tener el aroma y el color de la miel era menos espeso. Dejó caer una gota en su dedo y se la llevó a los labios. Ciertamente era dulce, pero no lo suficiente como para empalagarlo.  
  
Los que habían preparado el aceite realmente sabían lo que hacían, pensó. No sólo era miel, había cierto sabor a canela y especias, clavo y anís, pero era tan leve que apenas se insinuaban. También almendras. Seguramente la persona a la cual se lo aplicara no necesitaría ser la más hermosa del mundo, sólo bastaría con desearla un poco, el aceite compensaría lo que faltara. Con sólo pensarlo un leve estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Decidió sellar nuevamente el frasco, nada sacaba con incitar sus sentidos puesto que no tenía al momento nadie con quien apaciguarlos. Lo guardó con cuidado en uno de sus baúles, seguro bajo llave.  
  
Decidió ducharse y cambiarse, no que lo hiciera por los Gryffindor con los cuales iba a estar, sino porque así eran los Malfoy, impecables, aún cuando tuvieran que mezclarse con criaturas tan bajas como Granger y Weasley.

* * *

Este capítulo no le di demasiada atención, seguramente lo revise, pero no cambia ni un ápice de la trama. Gracias por leer.


	5. Capítulo 5

* * *

Capítulo 5

* * *

Ups... cuando decía que no cambia ni un ápice la trama me refería a que no le hice demasiado beta-reading por lo que debe tener par de errores y que lo iba a revisar pero que no para cambiar la trama sino los pequeños detalles, nada importante.

Gracias a... **Anny Pervert Snape**, **Murtilla, Amaly Malfoy**, **Tina**, **Siward**, y a **elmerodeador**.

Va... que en este capítulo podrán adivinar cuál es el castigo de los tres. Sólo les digo que por el momento no se me emocionen con el aceite, que la escena entre esos dos tarda y no es precisamente Harry el que va a estrenar ese frasquito. Y bueno... la aromaterapia siempre va unida a varias cosas más Amaly, espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

"¡Ron!"  
  
"No, Hermione, ni pienses por un momento que me voy a ofrecer como conejillo de indias para este... este... Slytherin." Las palabras le salieron con tanto veneno que Hermione dio un paso atrás.  
  
"¿Prefieres que sea yo entonces?" Dijo fingiendo indignación y poniendo su expresión más convincente.  
  
"¡No! Es sólo que... yo... pero... ¡demonios sangrientos!" Exclamó el pelirrojo indignado mientras un Draco Malfoy yacía recostado de una de las paredes con una expresión de perfecto aburrimiento que cubría sin error lo mucho que disfrutaba de la reacción del pelirrojo. Además quién diría que Granger podía ser tan taimada y traicionera como una víbora. "¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo?" Gimoteó el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la capa y la camisa bajo ella. Una espalda blanca salpicada de pecas sonrosadas apareció a la vista de los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación que se hallaba sellada contra ruido alguno. Unos ojos plateados la miraron con desprecio, unos ojos color miel la observaron con fascinación. Había una mesa baja en el centro colocada específicamente para lo que los tres estudiantes planeaban y un pesado olor a cerezas permeaba el ambiente. "Pero sólo la camisa." Advirtió el joven mientras se recostaba boca abajo en la mesa a regañadientes.  
  
"Suficiente para comenzar." Murmuró la joven mientras sostenía un libro en sus manos. "Malfoy, ¿qué estás esperando?" Lo regañó. El rubio volteó los ojos y se quitó la capa, quedando en unos pantalones de mezclilla algo sueltos y una camisa de mangas largas.  
  
"Lo primero es iniciar un contacto agradable." Leyó la chica de uno de los libros.  
  
"Granger, no eres la única que puede recordar lo que lee." Gruñó el rubio mientras tomaba un poco de aceite en las manos y lo frotaba con suavidad. La aludida levantó la barbilla desafiante pero el rubio la ignoró. Luego de frotarse las manos se acercó a donde yacía el pelirrojo y con un poco de incomodidad puso las manos sobre la espalda. Al instante de tocarlo Ron dio un leve salto sobre la mesa. Draco levantó las manos de inmediato mientras el pelirrojo hervía del coraje.  
  
"Agradable, Malfoy." Reclamó la joven.  
  
"No tengo la culpa de que Weasel no pueda quedarse quieto." Exclamó enojado el Slytherin.  
  
"Ron, por favor." El pelirrojo le devolvió una mirada que a las claras le decía que lo que pretendía no era tan fácil como parecía. "Inténtalo de nuevo, Malfoy." El rubio masculló algo entre dientes pero volvió a poner las manos sobre la espalda, esta vez Ron sólo se tensó.  
  
Con evidente incomodidad por lo que hacía, el rubio comenzó a frotar las manos sobre la espalda que en vez de relajarse se tensaba cada vez más. "Está lleno de nudos." Murmuró enojado.  
  
"Esa es la tensión." Comentó la joven mientras continuaba leyendo.  
  
Draco repasó en su mente los pasos que había estado estudiando y trató de repetirlos sobre la espalda del pelirrojo pero cuando pasó los dedos sobre un punto extreMadamnte tenso el joven dejó escapar un gemido angustiado. "Duele." Se quejó con los ojos apretados. Draco retiró las manos de inmediato. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos para luego volver a intentarlo. Volvió a repasar todos los movimientos y al pasar nuevamente por el lugar el pelirrojo volvió a quejarse.  
  
"Quizás no deba tocarlo ahí." Murmuró inseguro. Había sentido que bajo la piel algo de consistencia diferente se estremecía cada vez que lo tocaba.  
  
"A ver." La joven se acercó y Draco le indicó el lugar. Hermione presionó con el pulgar y se asustó cuando Ron dejó escapar un robusto grito. "Lo siento." Dijo de inmediato.

"Mione, prefiero que continúes leyendo el libro." Gritó furioso el pelirrojo.

"Bien, bien. ¿Acaso el libro no dice nada con respecto a eso?" Preguntó Draco.

"Sí, debe ser una lesión reciente." Murmuró Hermione llevandose un dedo a los labios. "¿Podría ser del Quidditch?"

"Tal vez."

"¡Ya dejense de tonterías y terminen con esto!" Exclamó impaciente el pelirrojo haciéndole honor a su temperamento.

"Aich. Inténtalo de nuevo, Malfoy." Siseó Hermione enojada.

Draco volvió a echarse un poco de aceite y con sumo cuidado comenzó los pasos, nuevamente tocó el lugar y nuevamente el pelirrojo se quejó. "Demonios." Murmuró. No iba a admitirlo, pero no estaba en sus intenciones lastimar al chico Weasley. Sabía que lo que intentaban era algo serio y provocarle una lesión no era la forma de lograr su objetivo. "Quizás si supiera cómo se siente."  
  
"Esa es una magnífica idea. Quítate la camisa." Exclamó la joven con un brillo siniestro en los ojos.  
  
"¡Mione!" Gimió indignado el Gryffindor.  
  
"No seas tonto, Ron." Respondió la chica volteando los ojos a lo que el pelirrojo respondió volviéndose sobre la mesa con terquedad. Draco finalmente obedeció, pero tuvo que ser ayudado por la chica para no manchar la camisa con el aceite que tenía en las manos. Ron se hizo a un lado y el rubio Slytherin se recostó sobre la mesa. Hermione tomó algo de aceite y lo frotó para luego colocar las manos sobre la espalda del rubio. Draco no brincó, pero no pudo evitar tensarse, sin embargo la joven ignoró la reacción por completo mientras comenzaba a repetir los pasos que indicaba el libro.  
  
La espalda bajo sus dedos se sentía tensa y levemente nudosa, por lo que no tardó en encontrar un punto de consistencia parecida al que había tocado en el pelirrojo, tratando de llevar a termino los movimientos pasó por el lugar con más fuerza de la que había planeado. Un grito ronco escapó del Slytherin mientras se sujetaba de la mesa con fuerza. Miró por unos segundos al pelirrojo a su lado con los ojos muy abiertos para luego levantarse a toda prisa. "Suficiente demostración." Dijo al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el lugar adolorido sin poder evitar sentir simpatía por el pelirrojo. "Weasley, acomódate en la mesa." Ordenó impaciente. El aludido refunfuñó pero obedeció lentamente.  
  
Draco le volvió a echar una mirada desconfiada a la joven para luego echarse un poco de aceite en las manos, esta vez el pelirrojo apenas se tensó en su lugar. El rubio comenzó a repetir con cuidado los movimientos y a la hora de llegar al punto problemático lo hizo con mucho más cuidado y suavidad. Ron gimió suavemente pero no comentó nada, al cabo de un rato y varios otros quejidos el tono de los mismos fue bajando de intensidad. Draco sintió que los músculos bajo sus manos comenzaban finalmente a relajarse y se sorprendió ligeramente.  
  
"Recuerda trabajar cada uno de los grupos de músculos." Comentó Hermione al descuido mientras se dedicaba a leer el libro, Draco le echó una mirada escarniosa de la cual la joven no se percató. Lenta, muy lentamente, los músculos comenzaron a perder los nudos y la consistencia del punto que más problemas le había dado comenzó a desvanecerse, aflojando el músculo hasta que finalmente pudo repetir todos los pasos sin problema alguno. Todo el proceso le había tomado más de media hora y se sentía algo cansado. Con unos toques suaves comenzó a despegar las manos de la espalda hasta que finalmente dejó de masajear por completo, rozando con la punta de los dedos la piel hasta que simplemente ya no lo tocaba más.  
  
"Umh... creo que ese fue un buen trabajo, ¿cierto Ron?" Preguntó la chica. El silencio fue su respuesta y se acercó al pelirrojo que aún yacía sobre la mesa. "¿Ron?" Se agachó y pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, el pelirrojo estaba completamente dormido. "Creo que funcionó." Musitó sorprendida.  
  
"¿Ahora cómo se supone que voy a practicar el resto?"  
  
"Está dormido, no creo que le importe." Dijo despreocupada encogiéndose de hombros y Draco procedió entonces a practicar con los brazos del chico y el rostro.  
  
Esa noche, cuando Draco Malfoy regresó a su habitación, una extraña sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Si Ron Weasley, enemigo número uno, había sucumbido sin demasiados problemas, Harry Potter, que parecía tolerarle un poco más no tendría oportunidad alguna y por primera vez desde que había sido castigado comenzó a comprender la verdadera intención del profesor Snape al indicarle que la provocación y la tortura no eran los únicos métodos para conseguir información. Se cambió tan rápido como pudo y cuando regresó sacó el libro muggle que había estado estudiando. Luego de comprobar la eficacia de lo que estaba escrito sentía curiosidad por ver qué otras cosas podía aprender del mismo. 

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo 6

* * *

****

****

****

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Cada día está peor la cuestión de usar los signos en Fanfiction, ¿qué más piensan quitar?

Gracias a...

**Anny Pervert Snape -**_pensé que todos me iban a apedrearme por haber utilizado primero a Ron en vez de Harry_-

**Murtilla -**_ejem... espera y verás_-

**Isis -**_¡sorry!_-

Gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

Harry se hallaba en la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey revisaba su brazo. Le molestaba un poco pero según la médico bruja lucía mucho mejor, por esa razón utilizaría un hechizo menor para terminar de reparar el hueso. Mientras la mujer se preparaba Harry sólo podía pensar en una cosa, el frasco que Malfoy había comprado. Sabía que no podía ir al poblado sin que uno de sus amigos lo acompañara y no quería por nada del mundo que Malfoy lo acompañara. Simplemente la curiosidad estaba sacando lo mejor de sí. Podía preguntarle quizás a Madam Pomfrey, pero qué pensaría de Harry si era una broma de Malfoy, seguramente quedaría en ridículo frente a ella y seguramente le contaría al profesor Dumbledore, quien quizás le contaría a McGonagall.

Cerró los ojos cuando la médico hechicera comenzó a aplicarle el conjuro para sanar el hueso. Dolió un poco pero no tanto como cuando le había crecido todo el hueso del brazo. Finalmente pudo estirarlo completamente y moverlo a voluntad sin que le molestara. Ahora podría salir más temprano de la clase de pociones puesto que el brazo no le estorbaría al momento de mezclar los ingredientes pero la noticia no le produjo la alegría que en otros tiempos le hubiera provocado.

Salió con paso lento casi lánguido, por los pasillos que lo llevarían al exterior del castillo, tenía ganas de visitar a Hagrid, de ver sus fantásticos animales y despejarse lam ente un rato, alejarse de todo. La cabaña de Hagrid era uno de los pocos lugares a los que podía ir sin la compañía de sus amigos y eso porque Hagrid mismo estaría con él.

"Buenos días, Hagrid. ¿Cómo estas?" Llamó desde la puerta. El gigante le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al joven.

"¡Harry!, todo bien muchacho, por fin vienes a visitarme." Porrumpió en aquella voz estruendosa y una robusta carcajada. "Ven, quiero mostrarte algo." Hagrid se acercó con cautela a una canasta cubierta por una gruesa manta y esperó a que el joven se acercara. Con una sonrisa mal contenida la destapó cuidadosamente. Tres enormes bolas de pelos se estremecieron en el interior y Harry observó fascinado las pequeñas alitas de colores que tenía cada una.

"¿Qué son, Hagrid?"

"Mimosas voladoras." Al escuchar la retumbante voz las bolas se desenroscaron y Harry pudo ver con claridad las puntiagudas orejas y los ojos rasgados como de gato.

"¿Gatos con alas?" Preguntó fascinado.

"Algo así. Estos están acabados de empollar." Susurró conspiratoriamente. "¿Quieres cargar una?" Harry asintió y Hagrid le pasó con cuidado uno de los ejemplares cuya piel era tan suave como el mink, de color blanco con diseños de color negro que semejaban plumas.

El animal, del tamaño de un gato adulto, se acurrucó de inmediato en el calor del pecho de Harry, ronroneando plácidamente mientras el joven le acariciaba las alas que tiritaban desprovistas aún de las suaves plumas que en un ave ya estarían presentes.

"Cuando son adultos sus garras se llenan de veneno y sus alas pueden llegar a medir más de seis pies de envergadura." Murmuró emocionado el gigante haciendo que Harry se congelara en su lugar con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Veneno?" Susurró sin poder creer que Hagrid fuera capaz de darle a cargar un animal que pudiera dañarlo, fuera una cría o no.

"Sí, pero ahora son inofensivos." Se acercó y tomó una de las patas del animal, colocó su dedo bajo las almohadillas y presionó. "¿Ves? No tienen garras." Dijo orgulloso de su astucia. Harry dejó escapar el aliento que había estado reteniendo.

"Oh." Y resumió las caricias en el lomo del animal que luego de ronronear un rato emitió algunos gorjeos alegres. "Fascinante." Exclamó. "¿Y ya pueden volar?"

"No, aún están muy tiernos. Los encontré cerca del territorio de Aragog, por suerte ninguna de las arañas los notó primero." Harry se estremeció al recordar al arácnido. "¿Quieres ayudarme a alimentarlos?" Preguntó mientras se volteaba hacia el fuego donde hervía una olla con un líquido blancuzco como leche. "No es leche de mimosas pero es un sustituto bastante bueno." Sentenció satisfecho. Harry asintió y se sentó a la mesa mientras Hagrid llenaba unas mamaderas bastante grandes. "Colócalo boca arriba luego que le pongas la mamadera en la boca, verás cómo le gusta." Le comentó mientras le extendía una de las mamaderas.

Luego de un rato durante el cual la mimosa se alimentó animadamnte de la mamadera que Harry sujetaba, el joven levantó la vista hacia el gigante.

"¿Hagrid?"

"¿Umhh?"

"¿Sabes qué son aceites comestibles?"

"¿Aceites qué?" Susurró el gigante con miedo de que lo escucharan en alguna parte.

"Comestibles. Ayer estuve en Hogsmeade, en una tienda de aceites perfumados." Hagrid levantó una peluda ceja con curiosidad y se volteó con una de las mimosas en brazos para ver al chico. "Y había una sección completa de aceites comestibles, de sabores. ¿Sabes para qué sirven?" Si Hagrid hubiera tenido menos barbas y menos cejas Harry hubiera podido ver un profundo sonrojo en el rostro del gigante.

"Harry, esas cosas... son... para adultos." Dijo trabándose con las palabras miserablemente.

"¿Para adultos?" Preguntó el joven y cuando Hagrid vio aquellos ojos verdes llenos de inocencia su mente no pudo asociar que para sus diecisiete años Harry ya debería sentir curiosidad por ciertas cosas y que era tiempo para la famosa_charla_.

"Sí, sí, son cosas de adultos. No debes estar preguntando por ese tipo de cosas. A nadie." Negó enérgicamente.

"Pero Malfoy compró un frasco de ese aceite."

"¿Malfoy? ¿Estaba contigo?" El joven asintió, los ojos verdes fijos en el gigante.

"Dijo que me mostraría cómo se usaba si..." El gigante palideció y no lo dejó continuar.

"No, no, no, Harry. ¿Qué dices? Ese Slytherin no está más que para hacer bromas pesadas. Esa sangre está podrida, toda la sangre de los Malfoy está podrida, llena de malicia. Harry, si Malfoy vuelve a mencionarte algo de ese aceite, prométeme que te alejarás de él de inmediato."

"Pero... Hagrid... es que..."

"Nada de peros, Harry, ese chico sólo está buscando abrirte los ojos a cosas que no son buenas para tí. ¡Me lleva! Si yo fuera su padre, cosa que no me gustaría de todas formas, le daría una buena tunda para que se dejara de andar en malos pasos. ¡Pero cómo iba a ser de otra forma con el padre que tiene!" Harry se acercó a la canasta y depositó a la mimosa ya llena con cuidado, le entregó la botella a Hagrid que la sujetó sin siquiera notarlo y se escurrió por la puerta de la cabaña. Aún cuando subía podía escuchar la cátedra que el gigante se estaba echando a costa de la familia del chico.

"Será mejor que me regrese al castillo." Murmuró algo decepcionado y entornando los ojos terminó de subir las escaleras de piedra que llevaban al castillo.

Buscó a sus amigos por todas partes hasta que los encontró en la biblioteca, acompañados del rubio de los Slytherin. Se sorprendió al notar que ninguno estaba discutiendo, sino que leían ensimismados los libros que tenían sobre la mesa, apenas lo notaron llegar por lo que se sentó sin llamar la atención. "Hola chicos." Murmuró y fue recibido con varios sonidos de saludo que en nada se acercaban a palabras. Al notar que ninguno le prestaba demasiada atención se reclinó sobre la mesa y colocó la barbilla sobre las manos observando a cada uno de sus amigos y luego al joven rubio. Sus labios se movían silenciosos concentrado en lo que leía, pausando a veces para anotar algo en su pergamino. Suspiró quedamente cuando notó que estaba siendo ignorado completamente y recostó la mejilla sobre el brazo, entrecerrando los ojos aburrido.

Luego de un rato de estar en aquella posición sus dedos comenzaron a moverse con suavidad producto del leve estado de ensoñación en el que se encontraba. Comenzó a imaginar, como solía hacer de pequeño, que podía crear formas en el aire, sólo que hasta entonces no había vuelto a repetir aquella manía suya siendo que nunca se había vuelto a ver con tiempo suficiente como para jugar con su imaginación. Una figura borrosa, formada de diminutas gotas de lo que parecía ser rocío, revoloteó suavemente sobre sus dedos apenas perceptible.

Por un buen rato la figura revoloteó inadvertida por el resto del grupo mientras Harry continuaba observándola con ojos entrecerrados. De a poco la figura fue ganando colorido hasta que casi se solidificó sobre los dedos del joven. Una snitch dorada revoloteaba inquieta sobre sus dedos, todo parecía normal con la esfera hasta que Harry le imprimió un resplandor mágico a las alas que a cada movimiento parecían desprender polvo de hadas. Draco levantó los ojos hacia lo que revoloteaba sobre los dedos de Harry y se quedó mirando con interés, no sabía que Harry fuera capaz de ponerse a jugar con una snitch en el interior de la biblioteca.

"Harry." Siseó Hermione al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Al momento la esfera cayó sobre la mesa, rompiéndose en diminutos cristales que se derritieron y se evaporaron sin dejar rastro.

"Lo siento, Mione." Respondió arrepentido el moreno. Dracó fijó la vista segundos después por encima del libro que leía en el rostro de Potter. Decepción, tristeza quizás e inquietud. Harry se levantó del asiento con lentitud. "Iré a mi habitación." Susurró a modo de disculpa.

"Te acompaño." Respondió el pelirrojo de inmediato.

"No te preocupes Ron, sólo voy a descansar un rato antes de la clase de defensa."

"¿Estás seguro?" "Ah... sí, no hay problema Ron." Dijo sin detenerse. El pelirrojo se volvió a sentar mientras observaba a su amigo retirarse.

"Sigo pensando que necesita unas vacaciones." Gruñó en dirección a su compañera. La joven sacaba de su bolso un pergamino doblado de forma extraña. El rubio los observó abrirlo pero no pudo discernir lo que la joven le susurraba. Al instante apareció en el mapa la estructura del castillo. Malfoy abrió los ojos asombrado hasta que la chica apuntó con el dedo unas pisadas que leían Harry Potter. Siguieron viendo las pisadas hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser un cuarto en el ala de los Gryffindor. Al momento la joven volvió a pronunciar otras palabras, aparentemente satisfecha con el resultado y todo rastro del mapa se borró.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó interesado el rubio. "Es... un mapa mágico." Respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más estúpido que hubiera podido pregutnar. Draco entrecerró los ojos ofendido y dio un resoplido indignado.

"¿Por qué interrumpiste a Potter?" Preguntó cambiando la conversación. La joven lo miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo pero él no se dio por enterado.

"¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, Malfoy? Harry no estaba usando su varita."

"¿Y? No necesitas una varita para jugar con una snitch."

"Malfoy, pensé que era obvio. Nadie hace magia de ese nivel sin una varita y esa no era una snitch normal, Harry la creó." El rubio abrió los ojos, finalmente comprendiendo a lo que se refería la chica, se sintió como un tonto cuando la sangre sucia le tuvo que recordar algo tan sencillo. Había estado tan absorto en lo que hacía el muchacho que no había reparado en las verdaderas implicaciones del acto. Todo le había parecido tan natural.

"Creo que la estrangulada que te dio Harry te hizo daño." Musitó sin veneno el pelirrojo. El rubio extendió la mano y le dio un coscorrón al joven, de inmediato sintió que alguien le pegaba un coscorrón. Al voltearse se encontró con una Hermione Granger muy enojada.

"Sólo yo le puedo dar de coscorrones." Murmuró con la voz cargada a lo que el rubio se enderezó en la silla mientras se sobaba la cabeza, luego de una batalla de miradas enojadas terminó por continuar leyendo. Vaya que tenía la mano pesada la Granger, una risita ahogada se escuchó de atrás del libro que el pelirrojo sostenía para taparse el rostro.

"Creo que he leído suficiente por hoy." Comentó enojado mientras comenzaba a recoger sus notas y algunos libros con rapidez. La joven sólo le dio una mirada que apenas ocultaba lo divertida que le parecía la reacción. Con postura en exceso arrogante el joven de los Slytherin terminó de organizar sus materiales y se retiró de la mesa.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta su propia habitación y por unos segundos se preguntó si el par de tontos Gryffindors habría sacado el mapa aquel para ver hacia dónde iba y descubrir el lugar oculto donde tenía su habitación. Luego de pensarlo un rato decidió que no le importaba si lo sabían o no.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	7. Capítulo 7

* * *

****

****

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Gracias a...

**Tina** - ah, ah, ah... paciencia.-

**Murtilla** -¿paciencia?-

Mhh... como ya está hecho y están arrancándose los sesos por algo de interacción entre Harry y Draco pues aquí les va. Aunque vuelvo y les digo, paciencia. El próximo capítulo es el que tiene algo de lemon, pero no entre quienes ustedes piensan. La versión lemon la entregaré por correo así que para este capítulo, si me dejan sus mails se los voy a agradecer.

* * *

Harry llegó justo a tiempo a la clase de defensa. Nuevamente el profesor Snape dirigiría las clases. No siempre sería el profesor el personal asignado para dicha encomienda, a veces la profesora McGonagall y hasta el mismo Dumbledore. A veces las clases eran al aire libre con la profesora de vuelo. Justo en ese momento no le molestaba tomar las clases con Snape, al menos sabía qué esperar del profesor.

"Profesor." Saludó al entrar. El lugar estaba desprovisto de muebles y el profesor yacía sentado en la única silla del lugar, un pergamino y una pluma en sus manos mientras un tintero flotaba a su lado.

"Señor Potter." Dijo mientras hacía desaparecer el pergamino, la silla y demás. "Veo que está aprendiendo a ser puntual." Comentó con aquella voz rasposa y apenas audible que parecía acariciar las cuerdas vocal del hombre, un halago velado que lo hizo sonreír en su interior. Harry sólo hizo una inclinación de cabeza para darle a entender que lo había escuchado aunque no dijera nada.

"La noche de hoy practicaremos controlando la fuerza de algunos ataques." Snape elevó las manos con su varita muy bien sujeta y una burbuja se formó desde ella, cubriéndolo y creciendo hasta cubrir a Harry y luego todo el lugar. Ya conocía lo que significaba aquella burbuja, era que usarían magia más fuerte de la común. "¿Listo, señor Potter?" Severus Snape se detuvo apenas frente a su estudiante, levantó la varita frente a su pecho y esperó que el joven tomara su posición.

"Listo... señor Snape." Musitó el joven con un brillo maniaco en sus ojos esmeralda.

Dos horas más tarde Harry jadeaba cansado mientras se sujetaba las costillas. Al otro lado de la habitación el profesor Snape, con los labios entreabiertos respiraba forzadamente. Gotas de sudor permeaban la frente de ambos. Finalmente el profesor se enderezó y se pasó una mano por los negros cabellos. "Creo que es suficiente por la noche de hoy, señor Potter." Murmuró Severus. "Ha mejorado bastante su desempeño pero aún está algo tenso en sus ataques." Dijo al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la espalda y estillaba algunas vértebras. El moreno le dio una mirada de disculpa. En uno de los hechizos había utilizado demasiada fuerza y el profesor había ido a dar al muro de la habitación con un contundente golpe que casi lo había dejado inconsciente.

"Lo siento mucho, profesor." Dijo con voz apenas audible mientras caminaba unos pasos. Severus le permitió acercarse hasta que el joven extendió una mano temblorosa y le tocó el hombro. De inmediato sintió que el dolor en su espalda se desvanecía.

"Debo destacar que aunque sus hechizos de ataque aún dejan qué desear... los de curación los domina muy bien." Estiró la espalda y algunas vertebras le sonaron. El joven dejó caer la mano a su lado mientras el profesor con un movimiento de la varita hacía estallar la burbuja contra hechizos. "Creo que con todo este ejercicio se ha ganado su descanso y yo el mío. Hasta mañana, señor Potter." El joven inclinó la cabeza levemente mientras sonreía de lado, el profesor le respondió con la misma cortesía menos la obvia sonrisa para salir de la habitación con movimientos algo mecánicos, seguramente escondiendo algunas otras lesiones de las cuales no se había quejado. Harry no se hubiera atrevido a sanarlas sin el consentimiento de su profesor, después de todo no iba a poner en evidencia el orgullo Slytherin del hombre.

Cuando Harry estuvo solo hizo aparecer una butaca con un gesto de su mano y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella. Con un tronar de sus dedos una amplia ventana de hojas de cristal se formó en el muro. Era apenas una ilusión que pretendía mostrar el bosque prohibido, pero para él era suficiente. No estaba tan agotado como le había hecho ver a Snape, pero seguir con el duelo era poner en ridículo al profesor.

En otros tiempos nada le hubiera agradado más que poner en ridículo al hombre, pero de un tiempo para acá la presencia del director de la casa de los Slytherin le confortaba más que la del mismo director de la escuela. El hombre no le daba miradas piadosas como Dumbledore o compasivas de McGonagall. Ni siquiera una mirada curiosa, simplemente lo observaba con cierto desafío oculto en los ojos negros, como incitándolo a ir siempre un poco más allá. El sombrero había tenido razón, Slytherin habría desarrollado su talento al máximo como ahora el profesor intentaba hacer. Si hubiera llegado sólo en el tren del expreso de Hogwarts seguramente le hubiera extendido aquella noche la mano a Malfoy y el sombrero lo habría sorteado sin chistar en Slytherin.

Pero Harry había meditado mucho en el asunto. Qué más daba ser Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff si cuando terminara su séptimo año sería simplemente un mago más. El profesor Snape le estaba dando la oportunidad de aprender lo que en otras circunstancias no habría podido y él no iba a desperdiciar eso. Quizás así tendría una mejor idea de qué podría ser luego que saliera de la escuela ahora que no lo necesitaban para ser el salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y supuso que Ron lo había ido a buscar por su tardanza. Suspiró profundamente. "Deberías quedarte con Hermione." Murmuró sin voltearse y no obtuvo respuesta, pero ya estaba acostumbrado al silencio de Ron y se lo agradecía enormemente. Le permitía pensar sin estar necesariamente solo. Por espacio de quince minutos se dedicó a observar el paisaje hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de forma involuntaria.

"Será mejor que vayas a descansar." Escuchó la voz a sus espaldas y estuvo de acuerdo. Se levantó e hizo desaparecer la butaca. Su amigo estaba algo serio, pero al fin y al cabo le dio una leve sonrisa. Ambos se dirigieron con paso tranquilo por los pasillos a la casa de los Gryffindor. Por un momento eterno Harry sintió que él y Ron vagaban por aquellos pasillos como si fueran dos viejos hechiceros cansados. Con todo lo que ambos habían vivido junto a Hermione le parecía que fueran años desde que por primera vez pisara Hogwarts con toda la inocencia que haber sido criado por sus tíos muggle le daba. Seguía siendo algo inocente e ignorante en ciertas áreas, pero en las que a él concernían podía haber escrito un libro de haberlo querido.

Y sin embargo... frente a él se extendía un camino al parecer aún más largo. Vencer a Voldemort había sido el inicio y qué inicio... si sus amigos supieran la verdad acerca de la suerte que había corrido Voldemort en sus manos se horrorizarían y probablemente se alejarían de él como la peste. Pero no había tenido más remedio. Mientras no se dejara influenciar demasiado no habría problema alguno... o al menos eso era lo que siempre había pensado hasta la noche en que había intentado matar a Malfoy.

Fue en esos momentos en que había visto la sabiduría del profesor Dumbledore al asignarle a sus amigos como guardianes. Tom M. Riddle había tenido sus influencias, pero si hubiera tenido un control como el que ahora tenía Harry quizás las cosas habrían terminado de forma diferente y él no sería en esos momentos Aquel Que Había Vivido. Se sacudió la cabeza sin que Ron lo notara, los quizás nunca habían servido más que para lamentarse.

Más pronto de lo que esperaba llegaron a la casa de los Gryffindors y Harry se despidió de Ron dirigiéndose con el mismo paso hacia su propia habitación.

* * *

En el ala que ocupaba la casa de los Slytherin un rubio se paseaba de arriba a abajo en su habitación. Un pedazo de pergamino estrujado en su mano, los nudillos blancos.

Luego de varios minutos de indecisión terminó arrojando el papel a las llamas de la pequeña hoguera que mataba un poco el frío de las mazmorras. Se sentía traicionado, su padre le estaba pidiendo algo que a él le caía de la patada. Ya era suficiente con la humillación y el castigo que le habían tocado a causa del maldito Potter, lo que le pedía Lucius era inconcebible. Se pasó una mano por los platinados cabellos y trató de respirar de forma más consciente pero los hermosos ojos platinados estaban enrojecidos del coraje.

Finalmente se detuvo, con los brazos cruzados, moviendo los labios como si murmura. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un último intento por calmarse. Cuando volvió a enderezarse su rostro aún conservaba la mirada enojada, pero tenía ahora una nota de resignación, después de todo, él no iba a desobedecer a su padre.

Escuchó pasos acercándose a su habitación y al poco tiempo vio que Blaise, Pansy, Crabe y Goyle entraban a su habitación. La chica hablaba sin parar evidentemente emocionada. Draco cerró los ojos con fastidio, con todo lo sucedido había olvidado que tenían que organizar la fiesta de día de brujas, de hecho, la fiesta especial de los Slytherin que en nada se parecía a la que tomaba lugar en el Gran Comedor. Con un pequeño encantamiento desapareció todo rastro físico de sentimiento de su rostro y sus ojos grises se tornaron tan glaciales como debían ser para honrar el apellido Malfoy.

* * *

El día siguiente pasó con sus regularidades habituales. Justo después del último curso Harry fue a reunirse con sus amigos, como de costumbre, atrincherados en la biblioteca. Hermione discutía acaloradamente con Malfoy mientras Ron los observaba exasperado. Frunció el entrecejo y se acercó con recelo, esperando escuchar en cualquier momento el mote despectivo que usaba el rubio al hablar con su amiga. Sin embargo se sorprendió al escuchar a Ron.

"Mione, yo creo que Malfoy tiene un punto a su favor..." No pudo terminar porque la chica le dio un coscorrón bastante fuerte que lo hizo sobarse la cabeza con ambas manos.

"¡Hombres!" Exclamó irritada. "Creo que no es una buena idea."

"¿Qué no es una buena idea?" Preguntó confundido el moreno. La vio enrojecer de repente.

"Nada... no era... nada." Murmuró nerviosa como nunca antes la había visto Harry. Por encima del hombro de la chica vio que Malfoy sonreía de medio lado y por encima del otro hombro Ron le daba una sonrisa abierta a la chica que la hizo enrojecer hasta la raíz de los cabellos. "¡Hombres!" Chilló nuevamente indignada mientras les daba las epalda, cruzaba los brazos sobre su aún pequeño pecho y daba impaciente con la zapatilla en el suelo.

"Granger, no seas niña, que no te queda." Murmuró Malfoy obteniendo una mirada resentida por parte del pelirrojo. "De todas formas, creo que hoy sería un buen día para comenzar a cumplir realmente nuestro... castigo." Dijo dándole una intensa mirada al buscador estrella de los Gryffindor que lo hizo ponerse nervioso.

"Harry, ¿no te molestará que comencemos hoy?" Preguntó la joven preocupada.

"No, no me molesta. No tengo nada más que hacer." Se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué es lo que se supone que hagamos?"

"Nosotros iremos a buscar los materiales, tú y Malfoy pueden ir adelante."

"¿A dónde?" Murmuró confundido.

"Iremos a tu habitación, Potter. Andando." El rubio echó a andar y Harry le exigió con expresion muda a sus amigos una explicación. Ron y Hermione se limitaron a caminar en la dirección del rubio y Harry se vio en la obligación de seguirlos. Caminaron hasta detenerse frente al retrato de la mujer gorda. Allí Ron y Hermione lo dejaron solo con Malfoy. Suspiró resignado y le hizo una seña con la mano al rubio para que lo siguiera.

Malfoy se asombró de que Harry no siguiera a sus amigos pero no se rebajó a preguntarle. En cambio lo siguió hasta el final del pasillo donde dobló a la derecha y comenzaron a subir las angostas escalinatas. Lo vio acercarse a la puerta y susurrar un encantamiento que liberó los hechizos de seguridad. Finalmente entraron a la habitación. Draco observó a su alrededor, los colores rojo oscuro y dorado dominaban la decoración, pero eso era de esperarse. Con un chasquido inconsciente el moreno hizo que el fuego se encendiera. No podía negar que aún le sorprendía el que el Gryffindor pudiera hacer uso de la magia sin necesidad de una varita. Cuando Harry se quitó la capa pudo ver que aún llevaba su varita en la cintura. Lo imitó, quitándose la pesada capa y colocándola en un gancho que apareció en la pared.

"¿Gustas tomar algo, Malfoy?" Murmuró tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que lo envolvía. El rubio negó con la cabeza sentándose en una de las butacas y tras eso el silencio se volvió pesado en la habitación. Harry se escurrió al baño por unos minutos, intentando calmar lo desbocado de su corazón y evitando echarle una mirada al espejo que allí se encontraba. Pareció temblar levemente pero al rato se sacudió la cabeza como si saliera de un trance. Espejito... espejito...

"¿Potter?" La voz lo hizo enderezarse con rapidez. Al parecer no se había percatado de que Malfoy lo había estado observando. "¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. El moreno negó enfáticamente.

"No, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado. Eso es todo." Musitó.

"Bien. Creo que tus amigos ya están aquí." Dijo alejándose nuevamente. Harry se tomó la distracción para respirar profundamente y salir al encuentro de sus amigos. Cuando los vio se sorprendió de verlos con los frascos de aceites. Su mente de inmediato le recordó nuevamente el frasco de aceite comestible. Seguía sin entender aunque muy en el fondo una voz familiar se reía de su ingenuidad.

"¿Para qué es todo eso?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Es para tí." Exclamó Hermione con más entusiasmo de lo habitual.

"Ya lo sé, Mione. ¿Pero para qué?"

"Ya verás, Harry, ya verás." Acomodaron todo sobre una de las mesas que Harry tenía en la habitación. "¿Cuál era el que más te gustaba, Harry?"

"Ahh... por mí puedes utilizar cualquiera." Dijo sin demasiado interés.

"Bien, Ron, ¿lo ayudas a prepararse?" Harry los observó como si estuvieran perdiendo un tornillo pero no atinó a decir nada porque sentía los ojos de Malfoy encima.

"Vamos, Harry." Ron lo haló nuevamente hacia el baño y le hizo quitar la capa de la escuela y entrar, dándole instrucciones de que tomara una ducha caliente. Al salir no le entregó su ropa, simplemente una toalla para secarse y una para cubrirse.

"Ron." Musitó abochornado. "No puedo salir así, ahí está Hermione, y también Malfoy." Susurró todo colorado.

"Ahh... cierto, cierto... tienes mucha razón. Ehh... toma, ponte esto mientras tanto." Le extendió una bata de las que estaban colgadas al lado de la puerta. Harry se la puso por encima y siguió a Ron hasta donde estaban Hermione y Malfoy. Observó cómo habían pasado las cosas hasta su propia cama.

"¿Qué hacen?" Susurró y dio un paso atrás, deteniéndose a una distancia considerable como un gato al que van a trasquilar listo a sacar las garras de ser necesario.

"No te preocupes, Harry. Tú sólo tienes que acostarte en la cama y nosotros haremos el resto."

"Pero... Ron... es que..." Las palabras se le quedaban atoradas a medio salir y se sintió como Neville en cualquiera de sus días, torpe y atolondrado.

"Potter, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Así que haz lo que te dice Granger." El rubio sonrió al verlo enrojecer. Se veía tan tierno envuelto en aquellas toallas, la piel bronceada aún húmeda, los cabellos negros mojados y los ojos verdes muy brillantes tras los lentes. Pero su rostro no reflejaba nada, no era como si un Malfoy fuera a permitirse babear, menos por un Gryffindor como Potter.

Ron no tuvo más remedio que sujetarlo por un brazo y arrastrarlo. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar que sus amigos se habían cambiado a ropas más cómodas y que Draco se había quitado la toga del colegio, mostrando unos pantalones negros y una camisa de algodón azul claro de mangas largas y cuello alto.

Salió de su inhabilidad para reaccionar cuando Ron intentó quitarle la bata. "¡Ron! ¿Qué haces?"

Draco, aunque había mantenido en su rostro una expresión de cruel diversión, no había apartado los ojos del chico de oro. Aquellos cabellos húmedos y algo alborotados se pegaban a la piel de apariencia suave de su cuello. Se encontró esperando con mórbida fascinación a que el pelirrojo le quitara la bata y se le ocurrió esperanzado que terminarían quitándole también la toalla.

"Hermione, voltéate." Gruñó exasperado el pelirrojo, la chica volteó los ojos e hizo como se le pedía. No bien la chica se había vuelto el joven de cabellos oscuros se quitó la bata y se apresuró a meterse bajo las rojas sábanas.

"¡Harry!"

"¡Qué!" Exclamó desde abajo de las sábanas el aludido. El pelirrojo volteó los ojos mientras forcejeaba para quitarle la sábana. "¡No! ¡Ron!"

"Déjalo Weasley, sólo lograrás ponerlo más nervioso." Intervino el rubio con desespero.

"No estoy nervioso." Susurró el joven en voz baja pero el rubio continuó.

"Mira, Potter. Necesitamos que te acuestes boca abajo sobre la cama y que te quites la sábana. El resto nos toca a nosotros. No pasará nada vergonzoso." Añadió con una sonrisa pícara. Harry murmuró algo que ninguno pudo comprender pero al ver las expresiones de espera de sus amigos no pudo más que suspirar y comenzar a deslizarse sobre la cama hasta quedar boca abajo en ella. Malfoy tomó el borde de la sábana al ver que la soltaba no sin antes notar que las manos del moreno temblaban de forma apenas perceptible. La retiró con lentitud y pudo apreciar que el cuerpo se estremecía levemente mientras el rostro del joven enrojecía aún más.

Malfoy se volvió hacia la joven y le pidió algo. Harry volteó de inmediato la cabeza hacia Hermione para ver que le entregaba un frasco al rubio y luego comenzaba a sacar algunas hojas de pergamino de su mochila. Vio que Malfoy sujetaba el frasco entre sus piernas mientras se arremangaba la camisa.

"¿Qué se supone que van a hacer?" Murmuró con un temblor en la voz.

"Sólo vamos a ayudarte a relajarte." Comentó Hermione.

"Pues pareciera todo lo contrario." Murmuró. "Ron..." El moreno se volteó hacia su amigo con ojos suplicantes y el pelirrojo cedió y se acercó finalmente, sentándose en el lado opuesto a donde el rubio se hallaba.

"No te preocupes, Harry, verás que funciona muy bien." Le sonrió con sencillez el pelirrojo al tiempo que le quitaba los lentes. Los hermosos ojos verdes pestañearon con rapidez y perdieron gran parte del movimiento nervioso cuando no pudieron enfocarse más en sus alrededores.

"Me parece lo más humillante que hayan podido hacerme." Esta vez Harry hundió la cabeza en la almohada de la cama. Ron le revolvió los cabellos con cariño. Draco los observó sin comentar para luego echarse un poco del aceite en las manos. Hermione había escogido el aceite de frambuesas silvestres y pronto la fragancia llenó la habitación.

Draco se acomodó en la cama, casi de rodillas y bajó las manos con lentitud a la espalda del joven. Como era de esperarse Harry saltó y casi olvidó que Hermione se encontraba allí, quedando a gatas contra la cabecera de la cama y mirando fijamente al rubio. "Tranquilo, Harry, no pasa nada."

"¿No pasa nada? Lo dices porque no es a tí a quien van a humillar." Exclamó tembloroso. Ahh... observar a Malfoy era una cosa... hablarle a Malfoy era una cosa... pero permitir que Malfoy lo tocara era una muy distinta a todas las demás y frente a sus amigos ni más ni menos. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocaran, nunca lo estaría, aún cuando fueran sus propios amigos. Roces naturales de amigos, eso tal vez, pero nunca nada tan personal.

"Harry, Malfoy sabe lo que hace. Te lo puedo decir por experiencia." Explicó el pelirrojo con renuencia. Harry se le quedó viendo unos segundos y luego, sin oponer resistencia, permitió que el pelirrojo lo volviera a acomodar en la cama. Al recostarse extendió inconscientemente la mano hasta agarrar el pantalón del pelirrojo, los nudillos blancos mientras intentaba relajarse.

Draco volvió a su posición dando un fuerte resoplido y bajó las manos con el mismo cuidado. Los músculos bajo sus manos se tensaron al instante como piedras. El rubio suspiró pero comenzó a deslizar sus manos según había estado practicando. Ron por su parte sentía cómo la mano en su pantalón se apretaba.

Pasaron aproximadamnte quince minutos sin que la situación cambiara y Draco comenzó a sentirse frustrado. Bajó la intensidad de lo que hacía y le echó una mirada de fracaso a la joven a su lado. Para su sorpresa la chica lo entendió.

"Harry, ¿cómo te fueron las clases de defensa con el profesor Snape?" El joven al escucharla se sobresaltó un poco, pero le respondió de igual forma. Hermione no se detuvo allí, continuó preguntando y pronto involucró también al pelirrojo en la conversación.

De forma apenas perceptible los músculos bajo las manos de Draco comenzaron a aflojarse, temblando suavemente hasta rendirse finalmente, pero entonces el panorama cambió drásticamente, los músculos continuaban tensos pero el rubio pudo discernir los lugares donde era obvio que había algo más que tensión.

"¡Ouch!" Exclamó Harry con sorpresa.

"Lo siento." Murmuró entre dientes el rubio. Pero ese fue apenas la primera de muchas quejas y Ron sintió que en cualquier momento Harry le iba a arrancar el pedazo de pantalón. Draco pausó para echarse un poco más de aceite y Harry aprovechó para cambiar el rostro en su dirección. "Pero tu espalda tiene más nudos que el sauce boxeador. ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo para lograrlo?" Murmuró volviendo a colocar sus manos en la espalda.

"He estado practicando defensa con el profesor Snape y con Dumbledore y con la profesora McGonagall, también con Hagrid. He estado practicando hechizos de curación con Madam ¡Pomfrey!" Draco sintió un poco de electricidad pasar de la espalda a sus manos y las retiró de inmediato.

"Demonios, Potter, ¿qué fue eso?" Harry había vuelto a esconder la cabeza en la almohada y se negaba a hablar. Ron y Hermione se dieron una mirada preocupada pero la chica le indicó que continuara. Esta vez vio al pelirrojo inclinarse al oído de su amigo y susurrarle palabras que no pudo escuchar. La mano que sujetaba el pantalón se tensó nuevamente cuando Ron comenzó a acariciar los negros cabellos de forma conciliadora. Draco trató de ignorar la escena que le provocaba algo extraño pero cuando un leve sollozo estremeció el cuerpo del moreno se detuvo nuevamente.

"Granger, es suficiente." Dijo molesto, haciendo ademán de ponerse en pie, pero la mano del pelirrojo fue más rápida y lo sujetó por el brazo.

"No, Malfoy. Está bien. Harry... él... él no lo volverá a hacer, ¿verdad, Harry? Todo está bien, en serio. ¿Verdad, Harry?" Harry hizo un movimiento sospechosamente afirmativo pero el nerviosismo del pelirrojo no lo alentaba para nada. Draco regresó a su lugar y observó el cuerpo dudosamente, volvió a poner las manos en la espalda y volvió a comenzar los movimientos.

"Potter, no voy a hacerte daño, puedes preguntarle a Weasley. Hemos estado practicando y si te permites una tregua en el odio que sientes por mí estoy seguro que podremos terminar más pronto."

"Yo... yo no te odio, Malfoy." Susurró el joven, pero nadie lo escuchó, sin embargo intentó relajarse de forma consciente. De su boca no salió otro quejido aún cuando algunos de los movimientos le causaron molestia. Poco a poco fue sintiendo algo de alivio, lo que lo hizo relajarse aún más. Sintió que Ron le tomaba la mano que sujetaba el pantalón y la soltaba de ahí, colocándola en la misma posición que la otra bajo la almohada. El olor a frambuesas silvestres le agradaba y antes que pudiera entenderlo el ritmo suave de las manos del rubio en su espalda comenzaron a arrullarlo. Poco a poco las humedecidas esmeraldas se fueron cerrando hasta dejar apenas un pequeño rayo de color pasar los párpados. Cuando Malfoy bajó un poco más en su espalda terminó de cerrar los ojos dando un profundo suspiro.

No estaba dormido, pero estaba a punto. La mano de Ron en sus cabellos se retiró pero no la sintió ni la extrañó. Su mente le recordaba vagamente que era el rubio Slytherin el que lo estaba tocando pero decidió no prestarle demasiada atención, una voz en el fondo de todo estuvo de acuerdo con él y continuó deslizándose en aquella sensación de bienestar.

Draco, Hermione y Ron se miraron aliviados al notar que Harry finalmente se quedaba profundamente dormido. Malfoy terminó los movimientos y con cuidado deslizó los dedos para terminar. No hicieron ningún ruido al recoger los aceites y las mochilas excepto el murmullo de Hermione al convertir la toalla en una pijama.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron fuera de la habitación en el pasillo principal, los tres se recostaron de la pared de piedra.

"Eso estuvo cerca." Murmuró el pelirrojo.

"Sí. Demasiado cerca." Añadió Hermione.

"¿Pero qué fue eso?" Preguntó desconcertado Malfoy.

"Estuvo por perder el control. No sé cómo se le ocurrió a Snape que esto le ayudaría en algo." Apuntó la joven con expresión preocupada.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que estuvo a punto de perder el control?" Inquirió preocupado el rubio.

"Que estuvo a punto de freírnos, Malfoy." Espetó Ron enérgico.

"¡Qué!" Ron y Hermione se despegaron de la pared.

"Malfoy, pensé que ya habías notado que Harry tiene mucho más poder que el que le puede proporcionar una varita."

"Si no fuera porque estamos seguro de que es humano... creo que el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas ya lo habría encerrado en alguna parte."

Malfoy les devolvió una mirada incrédula. "¿De qué demonios hablan?"

"Sabes, Malfoy, no estaría demás que aprendieras el hechizo para protegerte." Dijo al pasar la joven, seguida del pelirrojo. "Nosotros ya nos vamos a descansar. Buenas noches."

"Sí, buenas noches, Malfoy."

Apenas pasaron el cuadro de la señora gorda, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a reír estruendosamente.

"¿Viste su cara? Parecía una de las apariciones del castillo." Exclamó Ron sujetándose el estómago. Hermione echó a reír más fuerte. Se dejaron caer sobre los cojines de las butacas del salón común de los Gryffindor hasta que las risas cesaron levemente. El pelirrojo observó con ojos alegres a la chica que estaba a su lado y se sentó un poco más cerca.

"Mione, ¿en verdad crees que esto vaya a ayudar a Harry? Digo... yo confío mucho en Dumbledore y aunque le dio el visto bueno a este asunto... la idea sigue siendo de Snape."

"Si Dumbledore confía en Snape, nosotros también debemos hacerlo." Murmuró la joven con una sonrisa trémula, tratando de confortar al pelirrojo. Ron se inclinó hacia ella y la abrazó con cuidado, depositando un beso en su frente.

"Bien, bien. Supongo entonces que tendremos que mostrarle el hechizo a Malfoy. Pero sólo la mitad del hechizo, ¿vale? Sólo para estar seguros... tampoco confío demasiado en ese Slytherin."

"Mhh... pero bien que te hizo quedar dormido." Lo molestó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las del joven.

"La próxima vez tú servirás de conejillo de indias." Murmuró indignado.

"¿Entonces no te importa que Draco Malfoy me ponga las manos encima?"

"Si se atreve lo convertiré en rata."

"Sí claro, como si..." Hermione se quedó en silencio cuando los labios del pelirrojo taparon los suyos y sólo dejó escapar un suspiró de bienestar.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	8. Capítulo 8

* * *

****

****

****

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Gracias a...

**Harukana** - Un keikai... tengo entendido que eso tiene que ver más con espíritu que con magia aunque supongo que en cada caso habrá su versión. Además no los podíamos tener practicando magia de alto nivel dentro de la escuela así de porque sí. ¿Por qué no afuera? Porque atrae demasiada atención. Y nop... ninguno es indiferente al otro... pero no por las razones que nos gustaría, ya verás en este capítulo.

**elmerodeador** - Ay, ay... cuántas preguntas... pero sólo puedo responder unas, las otras son spoilers ehh... Ron no da masajes... ni siquiera prestó demasiada atención a los libros que leía, aunque no todos los libros eran de masaje. ¿Por qué no Hermione? Ni Ron ni Draco permitieron que la chica les diera masaje. Es buena con la teoría pero no con la práctica. Obvio que Draco tiene cierta habilidad que no conocía. Por cierto... gracias por la page.

**Tina** - Lo siento mucho Tina... es en este capítulo que Draco usa el aceite pero no con quien quieres...

**Murtilla** - Sí fue una broma pero como siempre y los que leyeron el libro cuarto recordarán que cuando Harry y Ron hacen trampa en su asignación de adivinación todo lo que ponen como pura broma al final resulta real... el que no se haya dado cuenta vuelva a leer. Ron y Hermione no saben cuán cerca están de la verdad.

**Lady Grey** - Muchas gracias por el cumplido, espero que te haya gustado el resto de la historia.

**Meimi Malfoy** - ¡Como vuelvas a dejarme otro review igual voy a dejar de escribir! Jajajaa, nah, no es cierto. Has dado en el clavo del argumento principal, por suerte la trama es algo menos fácil de adivinar.

**Amaly Malfoy** - Lo de Lucius por el momento es venganza... luego ya veremos. Pero aquí también contesto algunas de las interrogantes... pendientes por favor de la conversación entre Draco y Severus.

**Isis** - Gracias.

**Maggie** - Ahh... como te había mencionado... no tienes que robar los caps, pero por favor envíame la dirección para ver a dónde van a parar mis historias.

**Notas Adicionales:** Espero no ofender la sensibilidad de ninguno de ustedes con la pareja que voy a presentar, por favor sólo recuerden que esto es un Harry/Draco y nada va a cambiar eso. Esta historia ya va por las 123 páginas escritas y le falta un poco más así que les pido paciencia en el desarrollo de las situaciones. Nuevamente, gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios.

* * *

Draco se había quedado allí en el pasillo, recostado de la pared de piedra. Se pasó una mano por los rubios cabellos y finalmente miró al techo del pasillo. Trató de calmarse por largo rato hasta que de un empujón se enderezó y se encaminó a su propia habitación. Acababa de recibir una descarga mágica de parte del Chico Dorado y había sentido lo más extraño del mundo. Lo había tomado desprevenido y vaya que lo había hecho estremecer. Por un momento había sentido cientos de voces en su cabeza hablando todas a la misma vez. __

Deténte. No me toques. Lo siento. Acércate. Tengo miedo. Estoy confundido. No te alejes. Esto es extraño. Acércate. Se siente extraño. Necesito...

Un sentimiento absoluto y miles más todo en un sólo toque y lugar; sus dedos sobre la espalda de Harry Potter.

Al llegar se desvistió y se adentró en el baño echándose agua en el rostro para aclararse los pensamientos. Luego de una ducha caliente se puso el pijama de seda de arañas negras que su padre le había regalado hacía unos meses atrás y se metió bajo las colchas. Se observó las manos con detenimiento hasta que decidió apagar la luz e intentar dormir. Esa noche sus sueños estuvieron plagados de un rostro sereno de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes, de extraños conjuros y dolorosas maldiciones.

Cuando llegó la mañana, Draco Malfoy se preparó como de costumbre para asistir a clases, una vez terminado el desayuno y antes que comenzara el primer curso se dirigió de inmediato al despacho de su profesor preferido, Severus Snape. Lo encontró doblado sobre el escritorio, escribiendo con precisión sobre un pedazo de pergamino nuevo, el rostro en perfecta concentración mientras los cabellos negros enmarcaban su palidez.

"Profesor Snape." El aludido levantó la vista y al ver al rubio sonrió imperceptiblemente. Sus ojos negros brillaron ligeramente para luego hacerle una seña al joven. Draco pasó y se sentó frente al escritorio que ocupaba el hombre.

"¿Se le ofrece algo, joven Draco?" Le habló en aquel tono de voz que reservaba para los de su casa.

"Profesor... creo que el castigo no es buena idea. No lo digo por mí, sino por Potter." Comentó con rápido nerviosismo.

"Es... extraño, joven Draco, que se preocupe por el bienestar del señor Potter. ¿Hay algo que lo haya hecho cambiar de parecer?" El profesor sonrió levemente. Podía ver en los atribulados ojos plateados la preocupación del joven. En ellos había algo más y no era preocupación por el prójimo lo que lo motivaba, no. El conocía bien a la familia Malfoy, no eran precisamente unos buenos samaritanos. Los Malfoy se regían por el poder, cualquier persona poderosa los atraía, aunque tenían sus predilecciones... para ellos sólo el más poderoso. En tiempos de Lucius había sido Aquel-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado. ¿Pero qué sucedería ahora que comprobaran que sus sueños de poder se habían desvanecido y que el joven que había vencido a su máxima figura era ahora mucho más poderoso que el mismo Voldemort? Sí, Snape adivinaba lo que el mismo Dumbledore se negaba a ver una y otra vez. Bueno... no tendría que esperar demasiado, estaba seguro que en unos momentos sabría precisamente la respuesta correcta a la pregunta. "Hay algo que lo preocupa, joven Draco."

Draco tragó en seco, sus sonrosados dedos se movieron nerviosos. "Quiero saber cuán poderoso es Potter." Al grano, nunca su alumno había sido tan directo, era instinto de serpiente irse por la tangente.

"¿No se lo ha dicho?" El joven movió la cabeza de forma negativa. "Pensé que se jactaría de ello en cuanto tuviera oportunidad."

"No ha dicho nada. Pero sé... sé que es peligroso, que ha perdido el control anteriormente y que está a punto de hacerlo otra vez." El profesor levantó una ceja confundido.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que está a punto de perderlo otra vez?" Preguntó apenas ocultando la ansiedad.

"Está... tenso. Es como un hechizo a punto de reventar. Quiero... tengo derecho a saber si me enfrento a alguien peligroso." Exigió con incertidumbre.

"El señor Potter ciertamente es mucho más poderoso de lo que era antes de enfrentarse con el señor tenebroso. Desde entonces se ha vuelto algo... inestable. Aquí en Hogwarts hemos tratado de controlarlo pero no hemos tenido mucho éxito. La única razón visible es que el joven Potter se ha encerrado en sí mismo desde el nefasto encuentro."

"En otras palabras... está trastornado." Agregó en tono seco el rubio.

"Me gustaría pensar que sólo está un poco aturdido. Aún cuando no le tengo demasiado cariño, tampoco me gustaría verme en la obligación de... enfrentarme a él. Cualquier ayuda que podamos recibir en este asunto sería muy bien vista, joven Draco, no sólo por el decanato de la escuela. El Ministerio de Regulación de la Magia también está al corriente de todo lo que sucede con el señor Potter. No quieren que se repita el mismo lamentable suceso de un mago poderoso volviéndose en contra de los de su propia sangre."

"No... sería algo lamentable." Dijo con cautela el joven, sus instintos de Slytherin le decían que proclamarse adepto a las preferencias de su padre no era lo más sensato en ese momento. Menos cuando su padre le había encomendado aquella tarea que no sabía del todo si le sería posible cumplir.

No, Draco sabía que seguiría las órdenes de su padre, como siempre lo había hecho, como todo buen Malfoy de sangre pura, honraría a su familia. Pero luego de presenciar lo acontecido y de que sus sospechas se vieran prácticamente confirmadas por su profesor tenías sus dudas. Llevar a un Harry Potter poderoso pero inestable, contra su voluntad e intentar retenerlo sería una tarea de locos. Aunque aún le quedaba una opción, una no muy convencional y que quizás desagradaría a su padre, pero un Malfoy haría todo lo que fuera necesario para obtener sus objetivos. Aún cuando el orgullo de Draco fuera mucho mayor que el de su propio padre, tenía la capacidad de entender cuándo mostrarlo y cuándo no.

"¿Entonces puedo confiar en que usted, joven Draco, estará dispuesto a cooperar en este asunto?" Murmuró Severus al notarlo pensativo.

"Así es profesor." El rostro del joven tomó un aspecto solemne y con una leve inclinación salió de la presencia del profesor. Al salir su rostro se endureció. Después de todo... la posibilidad de utilizar ese último recurso con el Niño de Oro de Dumbledore de pronto se había vuelto casi un hecho. Ahora sólo tenía que comenzar a ponerlo en práctica.

* * *

Harry se encontró esa noche nuevamente acorralado en su propia habitación. Estaba tan nervioso que no atinaba a quitarse la ropa para ducharse, los dedos le temblaban visiblemente y tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces antes de lograr entrar a la ducha de mármol. El vapor caliente le sentó bien a sus pulmones y se recostó brevemente de la pared mientras permitía que el agua escurriera por su cuerpo. ¿Acaso sus amigos no entendían lo dificil que le era permitir que el rubio se le acercara? Su temor no derivaba simplemente de que fuera un Slytherin, ni un Malfoy. No, lo que más temía Harry Potter en esos momentos era perder el control y causar una desgracia de la cual sería completamente culpable. Luego de eso lo que le esperaría sería la prisión de Azkabán.

Su estado de nervios le impedía ver otra posible línea de tiempo donde su cuerpo quizás aceptaría el toque del joven que por tanto tiempo había estado observando en silencio sin que nadie lo supiera.

Cuando terminó y salió de la ducha se fijó por breves segundos en el espejo que colgaba sobre el lavabo. El reflejo le devolvió una sonrisa pícara como la de Malfoy cuando había comprado el aceite comestible. Gruñó molesto, había vuelto a recordar el maldito aceite y su curiosidad volvía a molestarlo. Se comenzó a secar con más vigor que el de costumbre y se amarró una de las toallas alrededor de la cintura para luego ponerse la batola por encima. Salió del baño con paso indeciso para fijarse en que Malfoy y su amigo Ron estaban encorvados sobre el tablero de ajedrez.

Se fijó en Malfoy, el chico se mordía los sonrosados labios en concentración y los mechones de cabello rubio caían suavemente sobre su frente iluminados débilmente por la luz de las velas de su habitación. Llevaba en esa ocasión una camisa verde muy claro y unos pantalones de cuero beige. En la cintura del pantalón relucía su varita. Movió una de las fichas negras sobre el tablero y vio al pelirrojo sonreír con malicia.

En ese momento la Reina Blanca de Ron destrozó el Rey Negro de Malfoy mientras el pelirrojo anunciaba un jaque mate. Se dirigió a la cama antes que pudieran notar que estaba allí parado observando. Quizás si se concentraba pudiera dominar las sensaciones que la cercanía del rubio le provocaban.

Cuando sus amigos levantaron la vista él ya estaba acostado sobre la cama sin la batola y con sólo la toalla. Esta vez se había tendido sobre las sábanas en vez de sacarlas. Sus dedos, por otra parte, habían agarrado la almohada de forma tal que los nudillos estaban blancos por la presión. Malfoy le echó un vistazo y tuvo que contener las ganas de voltear los ojos. Por la postura del joven sabía que lo que se avecinaba no iba a ser nada fácil, pero luego de echarle un vistazo a su rey destrozado y una mirada rencorosa al pelirrojo se levantó de su lugar.

Sin esperar por nadie, tomó uno de los frascos de aceite y lo abrió, un olor a cerezas silvestres inundó el lugar mientras se echaba un poco en las manos. Se las frotó vigorosamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama justo al lado del moreno sin decir palabra. Harry sintió las manos en su espalda de inmediato y emitió un sonido asustado que no pudo reprimir, pero las manos no se retiraron. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y trató de olvidar quién le estaba masajeando la espalda con tanta suavidad.

Ron, que se había levantado de su lugar, observó la escena con interés e incredulidad. Pensó en acercarse pero Hermione lo tomó de la camisa antes que pudiera acercarse y le hizo un gesto negativo, con lo que se contuvo y se volvió a sentar en la butaca.

Harry por su parte había cerrado los ojos con todas sus fuerzas mientras Malfoy continuaba repasando los movimientos aprendidos. Luego de un rato y para su sorpresa, comprobó que a pesar de que algunas veces los movimientos le habían molestado, no era lo mismo que la primera vez. Era como si el ritmo le llegara mucho más rápido y que sus tensión se escurría suavemente de su espalda. Poco a poco fue relajando las manos y en un último esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquilo intentó olvidar dónde se encontraba por completo.

Las manos del rubio se deslizaban sobre sus hombros y espalda, ejerciendo una presión suave pero firme sobre sus músculos. Sintió un gran alivio cuando los dedos se concentraron en su nuca, justo en la parte posterior del cráneo y continuaron por entre sus húmedos cabellos tersamente. Hubiera querido dejar escapar un gemido placentero, pero recordaba aún la presencia de sus amigos y no quería ni pensar en lo que podría decir el rubio si lo hacía.

Luego de masajear su nuca un rato, Malfoy bajó y comenzó a masajear la parte media de su espalda con largos movimientos que hacían que todo su cuerpo se moviera con suavidad.

Ron y Hermione se habían puesto a conversar quedamente, sin dejar de echarles una que otra mirada al par. Ron se acercó al oído de la joven y le susurró algo que la hizo enrojecer de pies a cabeza, procurándose un leve golpe en el pecho.

Draco por su parte procuraba concentrarse en lo que hacía. El que Ron Weasley le hubiera ganado la partida de ajedréz no le había sentado nada bien, por lo que parte de su coraje lo estaba descargando en los movimientos rítmicos que se había memorizado. Sin pensarlo demasiado comenzó a masajear la parte de la espalda que no había podido el primer día, la suave curva que precedía su área lumbar. Sintió al moreno tensarse levemente pero no le dio demasiada importancia puesto que segundos más tarde lo sintió relajarse nuevamente.

Pronto terminó con la espalda y decidió moverse a los brazos, pero el joven tenía los brazos bajo la almohada donde tenía la cabeza. Con mucho cuidado se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a trabajar ambos hombros mientras los movía para acomodarlos en la posición que necesitaba. Harry levantó la cabeza amodorrado y por unos momentos la dejó en el aire, completamente tenso. Draco se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para sentir que los brazos se aflojaban de abajo de la almohada y se movían a la posición en que intentaba ponerlos. Harry dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente en la almohada al cabo de un rato y con un suspiro de alivio cerró los ojos nuevamente. Luego de eso el joven ya no volvió a hacer ningún movimiento y Draco presintió que se había quedado dormido cuando los brazos adquirieron una consistencia pesada. Por una razón que no pudo entender los colocó en la misma posición que habían estado antes de moverlos, bajo la almohada.

Mientras se levantaba de la cama escuchó que la joven que los acompañaba murmuraba el hechizo que convertía la toalla que llevaba el chico en un pijama de dormir. Cuando salieron de la habitación, los dos jóvenes Gryffindor desaparecieron más rápido de lo que Draco hubiera imaginado que podían. Cuando pasó frente al retrato de la señora gorda, esta se acomodaba nuevamente en su lugar, observándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

Sus pasos lo llevaron lánguidamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección a las mazmorras. El camino pasaba frente al despacho del profesor Severus Snape. Para su sorpresa la puerta de madera estaba entreabierta. La curiosidad natural de Slytherin y la preocupación que podía haber sentido por el profesor en cuestión lo hizo acercarse con precaución. Escuchó con atención y estuvo a punto de alejarse cuando una especie de gruñidos sordos lo hizo entrar, al hacerlo cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Profesor? Llamó suavemente cuando vio la figura del profesor doblada levemente sobre el escritorio, una mano en la espalda y la otra sujetándose del mueble.

"¿Quién se atreve....? Malfoy." La voz airada se había suavizado al distinguir al joven de rubios cabellos. "¿Qué se le ofrece, joven Malfoy?" Dijo enderezándose sin importarle el estado de su cuerpo.

"Yo..." Draco no sabía si fingir que no pasaba nada o si acercarse. Por los moretones que ostentaba el rostro y lo poco de las manos que se podía ver el profesor estaba bastante machucado y se preguntó qué podría haber causado semejante daño a su profesor de pociones. Sin embargo y luego de unos minutos recordó. "Potter." Murmuró.

"Sí, Potter." El profesor se sobó un hombro con vehemencia mientras le daba la vuelta al escritorio para sentarse. La postura algo tiesa por unos segundos lo tentó a reír por lo bajo pero Draco sabía más que eso.

"Profesor, si desea puedo..." Murmuró algo inseguro, de inmediato el profesor lo interrumpió.

"¿Ayudarme? ¿Crees que necesito ayuda?" Los negros ojos brillaron furiosos por unos segundos y el rostro se contrajo en un gesto airado que controló de inmediato. Ese control de hierro que lo caracterizaba se hacía cargo de todo sentimiento, incluyendo la ira.

"No, usted no necesita mi ayuda profesor." Murmuró el joven acercándose. "Pero quizás sea un buen momento para mostrarle lo que he aprendido de mi castigo." La suave sonrisa del joven hizo que el profesor arqueara una ceja.

"Oh." Susurró el profesor, mostrando una sonrisa irónica y entretenida. "¿Cree que este sea un buen momento, señor Malfoy?" Estuvo a punto de continuar pero Draco lo interrumpió rodeando el escritorio rápidamente en un susurro de su capa y colocó sus manos en sus hombros. El profesor se tensó de inmediato, su mano fue hacia la varita por instinto. La mano de Draco, con sus reflejos de buscador la siguió y la sujetó sobre el pedazo de madera deteniéndolo efectivamente. Su rostro bajó hasta quedar en el oído de su profesor, pegando los labios hasta que el hombre detuvo todo movimiento y respiración.

"Insisto... en que es un buen momento para mostrarle... profesor." Susurró de forma sugestiva, rozándo sus labios sobre el oído. Al ver que el profesor no lo rechazaba volvió a subir la mano y comenzó a deshacer el broche que sujetaba la pesada capa. Con lentitud la deslizó por sus hombros y continuó con la camisa negra que Snape tenía debajo, sacándola con suavidad del borde del pantalón y desatando los lazos que la sujetaban al frente. Sus movimientos eran calculados, llenos de gracia y con toda la intención de subyugar al espectador. Segundos más tarde tenía bajo sus manos la espalda desnuda de Severus Snape, suave al tacto como la seda, pálida como su propia piel pero marcada de anchos moretones. Con todo era diferente a la de Potter. La suavidad de la piel hablaba de madurez y maltrato mientras que la de Harry hablaba de juventud y elasticidad. No menospreció el detalle, aquel era el profesor al que más admiraba y la oportunidad que tenía ahora sería probablemente la única. Se quitó una de las bandas de cuero que llevaba en la muñeca y con ella ató cuidadosamente el cabello negro y laxo.

En esos momentos no tenía consigo ningún aceite que pudiera utilizar, Granger se había llevado el que había utilizado con Potter. En su habitación, que era la más cercana, yacía el frasco de aceite de miel. Un inocente frasco, sonrió quedamente, al parecer no iba a tener más opción y qué mejor uso podía darle en ese instante que seducir a su profesor preferido. Extendió su mano al frente dejando la otra sobre los hombros del profesor. "Accio aceite." A los pocos segundos la botella entraba a la habitación luego de que el profesor permitiera que la puerta se abriera y volviera a cerrarse. La destapó y vertió un poco en la palma de las manos. El agradable aroma llenó el despacho de inmediato y Draco inhaló profundamente antes de poner sus manos sobre los hombros. Empujó la espalda suavemente hasta hacer que el profesor se inclinara sobre el escritorio y descansara la cabeza en sus brazos.

Al principio le provocó varios gruñidos cuando sus dedos acariciaron la piel sensitiva que había recibido el maltrato de los hechizos del joven Gryffindor, pero según pasaba el tiempo los gruñidos se convertían en suaves suspiros. Draco comenzó a bajar por la espalda hasta que estuvo seguro de que todos los músculos habían recibido el mismo trato incluyendo la nuca de su profesor. Con suavidad tiró del cuerpo hasta que lo tuvo de nuevo con la espalda en el respaldo del asiento, echando suavemente la cabeza de oscuros cabellos hacia atrás. Echó un poco más del aceite en sus manos y comenzó a masajear el pecho con los movimientos básicos que había aprendido.

Snape parecía dormitar con los ojos cerrados delicadamente y sus negras pestañas dándole un aire más joven. Sonrió complacido, el olor de la miel y las especias estaba provocándole sensaciones que pronto no podría evitar complacer. Prosiguió hasta estar seguro que había completado todos los movimientos y que el profesor estaba completamente relajado. Fue entonces que se arriesgó a lo que le parecía inevitable. Con toda la delicadeza y cuidado de que era capaz fue acercando su rostro al que parecía dormido. Al tenerlo cerca aspiró las suaves especias, una sensación placentera y cálida despertando cada uno de sus puntos nerviosos, especialmente los de su boca al sentir la otra tan cerca, intensificado por el conocimiento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer... seducir a Severus Snape aunque fuera por un momento. Unos segundos antes de llegar a su objetivo los ónices se abrieron alarmados al sentir el calor de otro cuerpo acercándose pero Draco terminó de salvar la distancia y depositó un cálido beso en los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, rozando el interior con su lengua.

"Draco..." Susurró Snape al recuperar el aliento. "Tú no deberías...." Lo silenció con otro beso durante el cual se movió hasta quedar de frente al hombre sin despegar los labios.

"Por favor..." Susurró el rubio mientras comenzaba a bajar por la quijada hacia el cuello, provocando dulces temblores en el cuerpo de Snape. "Por favor... Permítame..." Draco llegó hasta donde el aceite cubría el pecho y el más agradable sabor a miel, mezclado con aquel de Severus, terminó por encender su cuerpo. Comenzó a atacar la piel endulzada a consciencia, provocándole un leve suspiro al profesor. Sonrió sobre la piel que probaba... cuando terminara con él aquellos suspiros quizás no llegarían a gritos pero formarían su nombre una y otra vez en un sensual rezo de puro placer. Con aquellos pensamientos en mente comenzó a descender el suave camino que llevaría a Severus Snape al éxtasis total.

* * *

Gracias por leer. A los que dejaron su mail por ahí les va el resto... a los que quieran leerlo fuera de fecha de entrega se pueden dar una vueltita por Slash Heaven, www slasheaven com.


	9. Capítulo 9

* * *

****

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Gracias a...

**Maggie** - ¡Gracias!

**Harukana** - Al menos no ofendí demasiadas sensibilidades, uff. Qué bien que te gustó.

**elmerodeador** - Algo chocante porque para los efectos la historia apenas se está desarrollando, y no pongan ojitos saltones porque es la verdad. Les dije que no se emocionaran con el aceite.

**Murtilla** - ¿pero cómo iba a funcionar si Ron y Hermione no lo dejan sólo? En fin, ya funcionará.

**Amaly Malfoy** - Qué bueno que te gustó. Para terminar de aclarar, va a ser Harry/Draco hasta el final. Pero eso no excluye que sucedan otras cosas.

**Más Notas Aclaratorias:** No sé si al principio mencioné que esto no es un fluff ni un romance, es más aventura y misterio. Los chicos no quedan prendados uno del otro, Draco sigue siendo traicionero y Harry está tan preocupado por lo que le está sucediendo que no tiene tiempo de ver más allá de sus lentes. Si encima le añadimos que tampoco ha tenido tiempo para... otras cosas... el resultado es frustración y confusión extrema. Harry no conoce lo que es el amor eros, conoce el amor filios que es lo que siente por Ron y Hermione. El amor eros es lo que va a aprender... ¿pero realmente piensan que Draco le brindará ese amor si tampoco lo conoce? Es por esa razón que demuestra su admiración hacia Snape de la forma incorrecta y es por eso que sus prioridades no incluyen el amor sino la satisfacción personal. Viéndolo desde ese punto no es de sorprender las demostraciones de afecto entre los Malfoy giren en torno a las acciones que redunden en el beneficio de alguna de las partes, si de ambas mejor. Al menos esa es parte de la teoría que sostiene el argumento de no utilizar fluff.

Si alguien no alcanzó el lemon del capítulo ocho pues ya saben, pueden ir a w slasheaven com. Por lo demás espero haber respondido a algunas de las interrogantes aunque no puedo responder a todas... como cuándo son los sentimientos de Harry y cuando los de Tom... cuando Tom aún no ha hecho su debida aparición. Ejem... jajaja, ¡no se me adelanten!

Este capítulo y el próximo no son demasiada acción así que sale uno hoy y uno mañana.

* * *

La dorada luz del sol se colaba por entre las rojas cortinas cuando Harry finalmente despertó. Se quedó boca arriba en la cama, sintiendo como si flotara en una suave nube de sábanas, cálido y seguro. No quería levantarse, nadie en su sano juicio sintiéndose como él se sentía se levantaría de la cama. Pasó media hora sobre su cama sintiéndose el más afortunado de todo Hogwarts sin saber por qué. Era un sentimiento inusual, siempre se sentía desdichado, no sólo después de _derrotar_ a Voldemort. Desde mucho antes se sentía infeliz y miserable. Pero sus amigos le hacían olvidar y le hacían creer diferente siempre que sus pensamientos lo llevaban en aquella dirección.

Ese día sin embargo se sentía como si hubieran levantado una gran carga de sus hombros. Finalmente se levantó de la cama con la intención de bajar a desayunar.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor notó que nuevamente estaba algo tarde. Sus amigos ya habían desocupado sus lugares habituales y quedaban muy pocos estudiantes. Tomó uno de los lugares y la comida apareció en su plato al instante. Estaba a punto de tomar una de las tostadas cuando vio que un estudiante más ingresaba al comedor y se quedó viéndolo con curiosidad. Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar, su caminar usualmente elegante y arrogante reemplazado por uno extremadamente lento, como si se tomara gran placer en deslizar lánguidamente un pie frente al otro.

Lo siguió hasta que se sentó en la mesa de los Slytherins, lo vio poner un codo sobre la mesa y seguidamente puso su mejilla sobre la mano elevada. El cabello rubio, siempre nítido le caía sobre la frente de una forma que no se hubiera permitido mientras que sus ojos semi nublados observaban sin ver hacia un punto en el espacio que Harry podría jurar que estaba vacío.

"Maldición." Susurró. Aquel rostro y gesto pertenecían, inequívocamente, a una persona enamorada... muy enamorada, pensó. Bendita ignorancia la suya que no sabía reconocer otra cosa. Lo vio llevarse una tostada a la boca con la mirada aún perdida y luego de morderla de forma sugestiva aquellos labios formaron una sonrisa satisfecha. Harry tuvo que restregarse los ojos, pero cuando volvió a mirar el rubio Slytherin había notado su presencia y la manera en que lo estaba observando. Bajó la vista tan pronto como pudo y comenzó a comer con más rapidez sin poder evitar que el bochorno de haber sido descubierto.

Terminó y se dispuso a levantarse, un poco tembloroso aún por haber sido atrapado observando al joven rubio. Nunca antes le había sucedido que Draco lo sorprendiera en el acto de observarlo. Seguramente la sensación de bienestar de esa mañana tenía mucho que ver con que sus defensas usuales estuvieran trastocadas.

Estaba a punto de pasar cerca de donde estaba sentado el joven, intentando hacerlo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como siempre lo había hecho. Siempre había ocultado lo que sentía, siempre se había tragado todo lo que hubiera querido decir o pedir, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo y sin embargo... ese día sintió que no podía simplemente pasarlo de largo sin echarle siquiera una mirada. Levantó las verdes profundidades hacia la figura que yacía sentada.

Draco continuaba en aquella posición extrañamente relajada y en esos momentos se llevaba un pedazo de fruta a la boca, un cuarto de pera o manzana, no podía identificarlo, sólo pudo ver la forma en que la mordía, la forma en que se pasaba la lengua por los labios limpiando la dulce substancia y entonces... la plata fundida, interrumpida apenas con azul topacio se encontró con su propia luz de gema. Y Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir caminando normalmente. Las rodillas las sentía extrañamente temblorosas, demasiado débiles bajo la intensidad de aquella mirada. La lengua repasó los labios una vez más para asegurarse del golpe que estaba dándole. Y mientras daba otro paso el cuerpo del Slyhterin se echó atrás en la silla, las piernas cómodamente abiertas, la mano en el muslo al descuido y la fruta cerca de su boca mientras aún masticaba. La cabeza levemente inclinada de modo que aquellos ojos lo miraban de entre los rubios mechones, semi ocultando un sentimiento que de otra forma hubiera sido claro. Una endemoniada sonrisa de tres cuartos lo tomó tan desprevenido que casi lo hizo tropezar.

"Buenos días, Potter. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" El rubio sonrió divertido, arrastrando las palabras con sensual abandono. Harry sabía que él sabía lo que le estaba haciendo con aquella sonrisa y Malfoy se veía tan delicioso en esos momentos... tan... invitante... tan suave y complaciente. Sentía deseos de acomodarse entre aquellas piernas y atrapar aquella boca con la suya y mostrarle quién era... el dueño... Perdía la coherencia en proporción al tiempo que pasaba observándolo.

"Yo... yo... estoy... ¡bien!" El final le salió como un pequeño grito asustado mientras se obligaba a sonreír tontamente. Su mente maldijo mientras escuchaba una voz interior reír desquiciadamente ante el espectáculo que con seguridad estaba dándole al Slytherin.

"Bien..." El rubio se echó hacia adelante, dejando la fruta sobre la mesa, apoyando ambos codos en ella y posando la barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas. "Sí..." Le echó un vistazo de arriba a abajo y Harry sintió estremecerse, sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa, muy redondos y expresivos, separando apenas una fracción los labios por la sorpresa. "...estás muy bien." El énfasis con el cual mencionó la última frase hizo que Harry enrojeciera hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Sin decir palabra bajó la vista repentinamente, intentó caminar, le echó un vistazo asustado de soslayo al Slytherin y finalmente sintió que agachaba la cabeza más de lo normal para salir casi corriendo del Gran Comedor sin despedirse. El corazon le latía como un conejo asustado cuando siente muy cerca las garras del predador.

Draco desde su asiento vio alejarse al joven Gryffindor y sonrió satisfecho con la reacción que le acababa de sacar. Su mente aún estaba envuelta en las fulgurantes sensaciones de la noche anterior. Había tenido razón al suponer que su profesor apenas vocalizaría su placer, pero el ronco susurro, como una plegaria, entonando su nombre mientras yacía suspendido al borde del placer habían sido más que suficientes para arrastrarlo a él y llenarlo de aquella felicidad que en esos momentos lo tenía como borracho. Tanto que se había arriesgado a darle aquella mirada a Potter, cargada de los efectos posteriores de la noche anterior... tanto que no podía pensar en otra cosa ahora que había obtenido la respuesta que buscaba.

"Eres mío, Potter, estás perdido y eres mío." Tomó otro pedazo de fruta y le hincó el diente con salvaje alegría.

* * *

La noche llegó mucho más rápido de lo que Harry esperaba. El día se le había pasado en una nube de extrañas sensaciones y ahora, sin entenderlo, se hallaba frente a la puerta del salón donde solía practicar con el profesor Snape. Esa noche le tocaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tocó a la puerta y se abrió de inmediato. Lo recibió un profesor Snape, de pie frente al escritorio que quedaba y con la varita en la mano.

"Adelante." Harry no se hizo esperar y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La burbuja de protección y silencio ya se formaba alrededor de la figura del profesor. "¿Listo?"

"Listo." Hicieron una breve reverencia, juntando sus varitas y se alejaron el uno del otro.

"¡En guardia!"

El duelo entre ambos hechiceros se extendió más de lo acostumbrado. Primero porque Harry cometió más errores que de costumbre y recibió más maldiciones, y luego el profesor parecía tener una reserva de energía que no le conocía, la sonrisa más maliciosa que de costumbre y los ataques más viciosos. Al final cuando Harry se encontró con que había ido a parar al suelo mínimo unas treinta veces dejó de colocarse en postura de ataque.

"Tu defensa está más errática que de costumbre. Has cometido errores que podrían haberte costado la vida. Y no estás poniendo atención a nada. ¿Qué sucede, Potter?"

"Ya no estamos en guerra, no tengo por qué estar en guardia todo el tiempo. Voldemort está derrotado." Se quejó sin tener mucho empeño.

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que lo está? ¿Cómo puedes saber que no se está ocultando en algún rincón esperando el momento oportuno para atacar y recuperar su poder? ¿Qué te hace pensar que.."

"¡No! Voldemort no existe más. Esta vez fue anulado por completo."

"Potter. Me parece que te equivocas."

"¡No! ¡No! ¡El no puede regresar ya! ¿Cómo puede creer que aún hay posibilidad de que regrese? Usted lo vio, desapareció, se esfumó." Exclamó con fuerza negándose a aceptar duda alguna acerca de la derrota del monstruo aquel.

"Lo único que sé, Potter, es que esta maldita marca sigue ahí." Gruñó el profesor subiéndose la manga de la túnica y mostrando la calavera del señor tenebroso de un color rojizo oscuro. Al verla los ojos de Harry se nublaron levemente, como si recordara pero a Snape la expresión le pasó desapercibida.

"No puede regresar, es lo único que sé. En cambio yo..." Susurró con verguenza.

"¿Tú qué, Potter?"

"Yo... represento la misma amenaza que Tom Riddle representó una vez." El susurro fue apenas nada pero hizo que Snape se estremeciera. Se acercó al joven mientras se bajaba la manga de la túnica y lo observó de cerca.

"No digas tonterías, Potter."

"Lo soy. Soy poderoso, más que Voldemort..." Bajó la cabeza para no ver al profesor a los ojos mientras se observaba las manos como si allí estuviera la raíz de sus problemas. "Y apenas puedo controlar mi magia. Soy una amenaza para toda la comunidad mágica."

"¿Quieres decir que estamos malgastando nuestro tiempo? ¿Significa eso que deberíamos tomar medidas preventivas para deshacernos de tí, Potter?" Le dijo con la oscura franqueza que lo caracterizaba mientras con la varita levantaba por la barbilla el rostro del joven. Harry no podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente, no cuando antes había luchado tantas veces. Severus creyó ver un fugaz reflejo de vívido carmesí cuando Harry abrió los ojos con algo de asombro. Frente a sus ojos el rostro inocente se tornó frío y austero. Tuvo que retroceder un paso cuando la sonrisa del joven se torció.

"Severus..." El joven Gryffindor tomó ese paso hacia adelante y se inclinó hacia su profesor levemente como si buscara algo. "Hueles a miel... Severus. Hueles a sexo." La sonrisa se amplió, un brillo carmesí se reflejaba en lo profundo de las verdes gemas y Severus tembló de pies a cabeza al creer reconocer aquella voz algo oscura y burlona. "Hueles a Malfoy."

"¡Basta!" Gritó el hombre lanzando una maldición hacia el joven, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, pero fue como si la magia hubiera resbalado del cuerpo. Pero aún cuando la magia no le había hecho daño Harry se tambaleó suavemente mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente donde estaba su cicatriz.

"No." Susurró antes de caer de rodillas y comenzar a temblar. Unos reflejos dorados y rojos resplandecieron brevemente en su derredor llevados por una corriente invisible que lo envolvía.

"Potter. Control, concéntrate." Susurró con vehemencia Severus. La voz serena hizo que Harry volviera en sí y se puso en pie sin recordar cómo había ido a parar al piso. Se sacudió las ropas cansado y sacudió la cabeza brevemente.

"Supongo que aquí termina la clase de hoy." Dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, el rostro nuevamente inocente y juvenil, aunque algo ido, como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

"Sí, hasta aquí llega. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar, Potter?"

"Sí... es una buena idea... descansar y todo eso." La voz le sonó algo rota al profesor, pero se abstuvo de comentar.

"Buenas noches, señor Potter."

"Buenas noches, profesor Snape." El profesor esperó a que el joven cerrara la puerta y aún así esperó un poco más. Finalmente y con un temblor que ya no podía seguir ocultando desapareció por una de las puertas mágicas que se hallaban en el salón y que llegaba directamente a las puertas de la oficina de Dumbledore.

Harry por su parte regresó como en sueños hasta su habitación, allí se quitó automáticamente la ropa y se puso la ropa de dormir, metiéndose mecánicamente bajo las sábanas. Se quitó los lentes y los colocó en la mesita con cuidado, luego murmuró el encantamiento que apagaría todas las luces.

Ron y Hermione tuvieron que utilizar el mapa de los merodeadores para poder encontrarlo y cuando fueron con Malfoy hasta la habitación lo encontraron profundamente dormido. Por unos instantes Hermione pensó en que podían levantarlo, pero sorprendentemente fue el rubio el que les sugirió que lo dejaran dormir. Se retiraron de la habitación dejando los hechizos de alerta en su lugar. Cuando llegaron al punto donde se separarían fueron sorprendidos por el señor Filch y su gata. Hermione tuvo que suprimir un grito de espanto.

"Mocosos, malandros de poca monta, seguramente están en malos pasos. El señor Dumbledore quiere verte, serpiente escurridiza. Espero que los expulsen a los tres." Les anunció en aquella voz rasposa y avejentada. Ron y Hermione observaron al joven Slytherin, quien no se inmutó y con un leve asentimiento siguió tras Filch.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	10. Capítulo 10

* * *

****

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Gracias a

**Murtilla** - Pusi, hace falta algo de más paciencia para el aceite. Qué bueno que te agradó el capítulo 8 también.

Bueno... otro capítulo enzorroso. Pero prometo que los próximos dos capítulos tendrán algo de acción... no acción lemon, sorry, pero sí acción de la trama. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Respuesta Postdatada para** Anny Pervert Snape** - Lamento mucho no haber leído tu mail a tiempo para contestarte aquí. Pero espero que mis disculpas te hayan llegado por correo electrónico y estés más que satisfecha y me perdones. Por lo demás... Sé que soy malita, pero no puedo evitarlo, adoro las historias que se centran en sólo dos personajes y de ahí no sale nada más, pero las posibilidades que en la vida real suceda eso son las menos, como todos sabemos. Siempre hay otros caminos que se cruzan con los nuestros, a veces cometemos errores y a veces aprovechamos oportunidades que sabemos no volveremos a tener. Debo admitir que soy ambiciosa y advertir que algunos personajes aún no aparecen pero van a tener su pedazo de pastel... así que paciencia, como dirían los políticos en mi país... lo mejor está por venir (aunque nunca llegue... ejem, este no es el caso).

* * *

Llegaron hasta la gárgola y el viejo pronunció la clave que le permitió pasar. Subió a las escaleras y la estatua comenzó a girar suavemente. Cuando por fin llegó arriba la enorme puerta se abrió para recibirlo. Vio a Dumbledore tras su escritorio y vio al profesor Snape sentado en una silla con su expresión cerrada de siempre. Por unos instantes su mente le sugirió que quizás estaba allí por lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre ambos.

"Señor Malfoy, tenga la amabilidad de sentarse." El rubio así lo hizo y el mago se le acercó. "¿Unas gotas de limón?" Le ofreció con una mirada benevolente que hizo que Draco arrugara el ceño. Negó suavemente. "¿Severus?" Draco observó sorprendido cómo su profesor extendía la mano ansioso y tomaba el dulce que se le ofrecía.

"Señor Malfoy, seguramente no se esperaba que lo llamaramos a estas horas pero ha surgido una preocupación en su profesor que ha llamado mi atención. En los días que ha estado cumpliendo su castigo junto al joven Potter, ¿ha notado usted alguna forma de violencia en él?" Draco parpadeó varias veces, la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido.

"No."

"¿Ninguna? ¿Nada que lo lleve a pensar que el joven está... perdiendo el control?"

"Pues..." Draco recordó de repente lo que había pasado la primera vez que se había intentado acercar al Gryffindor. "Sólo... una vez. Pero fue una reacción que me pareció normal."

"¿Podría explicarnos?" Draco abrió la boca para explicar pero de pronto se encontró con que no sabía cómo explicar lo que se le pedía.

"Fue... como una descarga mágica." Dijo mientras su rostro se concentraba tratando de recordar lo que había sentido.

"¿Descarga mágica?" Los suaves ojos azules de Albus brillaron tras los medios lentes.

"Pareció como una advertencia. Pero nunca había visto ni escuchado de nada parecido." Los ojos Albus se fijaron en Severus.

"Y además de esta demostración de magia, ¿sucedió algo más?" Draco observó a su alrededor, los ojos del profesor brillaban ansiosos y el profesor Snape se masajeaba suavemente el lugar donde él sabía que tenía la marca tenebrosa. Algo estaba mal, no podían simplemente haberlo llamado para eso, algo más importante de lo que él imaginaba. El que Potter se descontrolara en el momento en que lo hizo había sido lógico, nada que el chico Weasley no pudiera controlar, como ya había visto. ¿Por qué entonces tanta preocupación de parte de su profesor? Porque era obvio que el que estaba preocupado era Snape y no Dumbledore.

"Profesores, ¿hay algo de lo cual deba enterarme? ¿Alguna amenaza inminente?" Comentó el rubio con sarcásmo aún cuando en su interior sabía que algo grave pasaba. Sus ojos no perdieron el detalle de su profesor de pociones palideciendo aún más.

"Albus..." Draco volteó y miró fijamente al hombre de cabellos oscuros, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba dirigirse a Dumbledore por su nombre. Eso y el temblor lo preocuparon. "Exijo que mi estudiante quede bajo la protección del mismo hechizo que la señorita Granger y el joven Weasley."

"Severus, sabes perfectamente por qué no puedo otorgarle esa protección al señor Malfoy. Pero..." Dumbledore levantó una mano para detener la protesta del profesor. "Supongo que no estaría demás que aprendiera el hechizo que le enseñaste a los chicos." Dumbledore sonrió levemente cuando Snape dio un breve resoplido enojado pero apretó tercamente los labios contra cualquier comentario.

"Bien... supongo... que eso bastará por el momento." Murmuró apenas sereno y le hizo señas al joven Slytherin para que lo siguiera.

"Que descanses, Severus." El moreno no se dignó en responderle y Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por seguirle los pasos ya que bajaba las escaleras apresurado, como si mil demonios lo persiguieran. Lo siguió en silencio, sólo cuando estuvieron encerrados en los aposentos de Snape fue que el hombre se volteó a verlo.

"Joven Draco." Murmuró en una voz apenas audible. "Hay cosas que... están sucediendo a nuestro alrededor... más peligrosas que Potter perdiendo el control de sus poderes."

"Profesor. Lo único más peligroso que Potter es el mismo señor tenebroso y está muerto."

"¿Cómo puede estar seguro de eso, joven Draco?" Susurró llevándose la mano instintivamente al brazo. "Dígame... ¿acaso su padre ha perdido las esperanzas de que el señor tenebroso regrese?" Los ojos grisáceos se llenaron de sorpresa y una idea ilógica e irracional le pasó fugazmente por el subconsciente dejándolo con una sensación desagradable.

"La marca." Murmuró aún viendo a Snape con ojos desorbitados. "Es por eso que la marca sigue en el brazo de mi padre." Exclamó sin contemplar las posibles consecuencias de hablarlo en voz alta. Algunas cosas comenzaban a esclarecerse para Draco, en especial la actitud de su padre. ¿Acaso querría a Potter para hacer lo mismo que Pettigrew, revivir al señor tenebroso? No, su padre no podía haber perdido la cordura de esa forma.

"Es lo que tememos. Sin embargo Potter es capaz de poner su cabeza en un picador asegurándonos que fue destruido."

"¿Dumbledore le cree?"

"Tiene sus dudas, pero sólo por la marca."

"Mi padre... Es por eso que Dumbledore desconfía de mí, ¿cierto? Piensa que mi padre puede manipularme."

"Sería tonto no hacer la relación." Dijo sin mucha emoción y de inmediato vio la traición cruzar por el rostro del joven. "Yo confío en ti, Draco. Confío porque por alguna razón que apenas puedo llegar a comprender, soy de tu confianza también. Pero ciertamente no soy del agrado de vuestro padre. De otro modo mi traición al señor tenebroso se hubiera descubierto hace mucho tiempo." Draco sintió su pecho hincharse de orgullo, ese mismo orgullo que había sentido la primera vez que había visto a su profesor entrar al salón y dar su oratoria de bienvenida. Aún cuando obedeciera a su padre habían secretos que no había querido revelarle, en especial los que se relacionaban con Snape.

"Mi padre... él... aún cree que Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado regresará." Dijo el rubio sintiendo que la confianza del profesor en su persona debía ser recompensada. "El está siguiendo sus corazonadas al respecto."

"Yo... pienso que tu padre... pudiera estar en la pista correcta." El profesor caminó hasta el centro de su habitación y le hizo un gesto al rubio para que lo imitara, ambos colocándose en posición de ataque. "Es por eso que considero necesario que aprendas a defenderte de Potter. Esto, joven Draco, debe ser secreto de serpientes." Sentenció con suavidad.

* * *

Harry hubiera querido permanecer en su cama, olvidarse de las clases, de los cursos extra, de todo. Recordaba perfectamente lo que le había dicho a Severus Snape y su rostro enrojecía de la verguenza cuando recordaba el suceso pero no pudo evitarlo. Su profesor de pócimas había estado con Draco y una furia ciega lo había sobrecogido en esos momentos. Luego había perdido control y se lo había cedido a otro, alguien que sí tenía una verdadera razón para odiar a Snape. Pudo haber sucedido lo que tanto temía justo en esos momentos, pudo haber obliterado a su profesor sin quererlo, Snape no tenía la protección que Ron y Hermione. Una y otra vez se repetía lo tonto que había sido y encima de todo no podía quitarse del pensamiento las imágenes que su mente le suplía. Aún así reconocía que parte de su cuerpo también había reaccionado, sino no hubiera reaccionado así en primer lugar.

El hombre en su momento lo había hecho odiarlo, eso no lo negaba, pero desde que la lucha real contra Voldemort había comenzado Severus Snape había estado a su lado más de lo que hubiera querido admitir. Lo había dirigido y en muchas ocasiones lo había protegido cuando su ignorancia e inocencia lo habrían llevado a caer en trampas y emboscadas. El hombre se había vuelto su ángel guardián, un ángel oscuro y tenebroso, pero Harry no podía pensar en nadie más perfecto para serlo. Snape era como su padrino, Sirius, pero con mucha más sabiduría y control, lo que a Sirius le había faltado. Mientras que uno se había destacado por su rebeldía e impulsividad, Snape se destacaba por su comedimiento y eso Harry se lo agradecía puesto que no tenía que preocuparse porque su profesor se metiera en problemas como Sirius. No... Snape era un Slytherin y eso era lo que le había estado tratando de enseñar a Harry desde que había tomado un lugar a su lado.

De pronto algo llamó su atención, como una pieza sobrante que de repente encaja al colocarla sin querer sobre otra. Miel. ¿Por qué su profesor olía a miel y a... Draco? Siguió dándole vueltas y de pronto sintió que la piel de sus mejillas se encendería en cualquier momento. Sus pulmones perdieron la capacidad de meter aire en su cuerpo y sintió que la vista se le nublaba. Draco y Severus... y el aceite... comestible. Sintió el cuerpo estremecérsele cuando su voz interior comenzó a proporcionarle imágenes detalladas de todo lo que podía haber sucedido entre ambos con el aceite. Pudo haber detenido las imágenes, pudo haber gritado indignado como muchas otras veces y detener todo pensamiento ajeno pero contra su buen juicio escuchó.

Con todo y la verguenza que sentía se permitió observar las imágenes con mórbida fascinación. No fue por el bochorno que su cuerpo comenzó a subir grados. En esos momentos no recordó la rabia que había sentido hacia el hombre, no cuando las imagenes lo tenían hipnotizado y le estaban provocando desear cosas...

Necesito...

Se tapó el rostro con la almohada hasta que sintió que los hechizos de advertencia se desactivaban. Por suerte había pasado suficiente tiempo para que las imagenes se detuvieran y él pudiera recuperar su respiración más calmada. Ron apareció momentos más tarde. "Hermione me envió para asegurarse que esta vez vas a tomar tu desayuno a tiempo." Exclamó Ron. Pero Harry sintió que dejaba algo sobre la cama. Se quitó la almohada y vio que Ron había subido un bulto lleno con panecillos dulces y otras cosas que los elfos seguramente le habían empacado. "¿Quieres ir al lago, compañero?" Harry sonrió y se levantó de la cama un poco más ánimado. El pelirrojo sonrió al verlo prepararse a toda prisa. Había estado en lo cierto al presentir que el moreno no estaba de ánimos para compartir con todos los de su casa.

Juntos se escabulleron hacia el patio de la escuela y cuando estuvieron sentados frente al lago Ron sacó una manta y sobre ella colocó el desayuno. Harry tomó un panecillo y se puso a observar el lago, la serenidad del mismo y la frescura de la mañana haciendo maravillas en su estado de ánimo.

"Ron, ayer no vinieron, ¿qué pasó?"

"Estabas dormido, no quisimos despertarte. Pero no hay problema Harry, iremos hoy cuando terminemos."

"Ah."

"Harry, ¿no te molesta que... ya sabes... que Malfoy..." Harry enrojeció cuando las imágenes de minutos antes regresaron de vuelta con nítida claridad.

"Yo... no lo sé Ron." Dijo algo aturdido sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo. Ron se encogió de hombros.

"No lo hace mal." Harry levantó el rostro hacia su amigo sorprendido. Sabía que la admisión le costaba. "Pero se llevó un buen susto cuando le diste el toque." Sonrió ampliamente mientras las pecas se le marcaban alegremente.

"Ron." Gimió Harry. "¿Y si lo hubiera lanzado contra la pared? ¿Y si hubiera..." Murmuró preocupado.

"Demonios sangrientos, Harry. Estamos hablando de Malfoy. ¿Crees que un simple empujón lo va a matar?" Exclamó el pelirrojo volteando los ojos. No entendía por qué su amigo se empeñaba en hacerlos a todos tan frágiles. Ni que sus poderes fueran algo del otro mundo.

"¡Ron, no iba a ser cualquier empujón!" Insisitó el moreno.

"Mira, lo que pasó en la torre de astronomía se lo venía buscando. Pero lo de la otra noche fue sólo una reacción perfectamente normal, hasta yo estuve a punto de golpearlo cuando intentó practicar conmigo. Lo salvó el que ahora me haya convertido en un joven maduro y responsable." Le dijo con toda serenidad el pelirrojo y Harry dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. "¿Qué?"

"¿Estás seguro que nadie te tiene bajo la maldición del imperius?" Lo molestó.

"¡Oye! Ahora soy prefecto. Ma dice que tengo que ser más responsable, maduro y perspicaz, porque así somos los Weasley. Hermione dice que está muy orgullosa de mí por la forma en que he manejado el asunto." Harry volteó con una sonrisa al ver que su amigo inflaba el pecho con orgullo.

"Y eso incluye admitir que Malfoy es bueno dando masajes."

"Pues... la verdad no estoy muy seguro de que sea bueno porque me dormí a la mitad."

"¿Entonces no sabes qué fue lo que te hizo?" Lo volvió a molestar y el pelirrojo enrojeció hasta la raíz de los cabellos haciéndolo parecer una lengua de fuego.

"Hermione estaba conmigo, ella no dejaría que me pasara nada." Se defendió con vehemencia. Harry se quedó pensativo un rato y finalmente miró a Ron con más seriedad de la normal.

"Ron, ¿qué piensas de Malfoy? O sea... han pasado mucho tiempo juntos ustedes tres, debes tener alguna opinión. Porque desde que derroté a Voldemort esa serpiente ha cambiado."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó antes de engullir un buñuelo.

"Pues... pues... ya no me molesta tanto." Susurró.

"Supongo que sí. ¿Pero quieres saber lo que pienso? Sólo está comportándose porque fue Snape el que le dio el castigo, o sea, todo este asunto es idea del murciélago."

"Ron, por favor." Le dijo a modo de advertencia.

"Ah sí... olvidaba que tú también lo admiras. Pero para mí sigue siendo un murciélago, con ojos de halcón, de eso no hay duda."

"El me ayudó mucho Ron. Me sigue ayudando."

"Ya, ya. No me lo recuerdes." El pelirrojo dio un suspiro cansado, pero viendo la expresión del moreno no tuvo más remedio que apiadarse de su amigo. "Vaya, Harry, está bien, estás en deuda con el hombre. Lo admiras... puedo aceptar eso, pero sigue siendo un... ¡¡¡AHHH!!!" El pelirrojo cayó de espaldas cuando la prefecta de los Gryffindor se abalanzó sobre su pecho salida de la nada. Rodaron y se enredaron y cayeron en una pila de brazos, piernas y sonrisas. Harry los observó divertido por la forma de ser de ambos. No muchas veces Hermione demostraba su amor por Ron en público, ni siquiera frente a Harry, pero lo adoraba y eso era obvio.

A Harry le hubiera gustado poder sentir eso que sus amigos compartían y que era más que amistad. Los había observado dándose esas miradas extrañas, caricias furtivas que no pasaban desapercibidas a su vista. Le hubiera gustado entender, pero ni siquiera esa voz en su interior parecía conocer lo que era el amor. Estaba atascado y no sabía a quién preguntarle al respecto. De no haber sentido que entre sus amigos y él había una barrera de silencio quizás se habría animado a preguntarles. Suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para la primera clase del día.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	11. Capítulo 11

* * *

****

****

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Gracias a...

**Amaly Malfoy** - Verás que todo sale bien, ninguna de mis historias tiene un final triste.

**malena** - ¡Gracias!

**Escila** - Tom Riddle está cerca. No sé si pueda complacerte con algo de acción de parte de Ron y Hermione... no pensaba ponerle lemons het además que tendría que dedicarles más detalle en una historia que a mí ya se me hace enorme de larga. Pero ya veremos. 

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

* * *

Cuando Harry asistió a la clase regular de pociones ese día apenas pudo mirar al profesor y mantuvo un sonrojado color durante las dos horas que duró el ejercicio. Con todo su poción estaba saliendo a la perfección. Y aunque el profesor Snape no pareció darse por enterado la realidad era que las miradas nerviosas del joven lo estaban poniendo de un humor perro. Intentó ignorarlo pero la sensación de ser observado por el joven Gryffindor aumentó. Harry había sido pareado con un Slytherin de largos cabellos negros y ojos miel oscuros, Blaise Zabini, pero cuando el joven había comprendido que el Gryffindor estaba haciéndolo todo a la perfección se había limitado a asistirle en cortar o mover la pócima, tareas que se le daban mejor. Severus decidió finalmente acercarse a la pareja y ver si podía de alguna forma disuadir al joven de su comportamiento.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Preguntó con seriedad a espaldas de Harry quien dio un pequeño brinco haciendo que su magia se descontrolara levemente, como un pequeño relámpago que recorrió la superficie de su cuerpo erizando sus propios cabellos y colándose hacia la pócima que estaba preparando, haciendo que cambiara de color de forma violenta.

Antes que el profesor pudiera reaccionar el moreno sujetó con fuerza las ropas de Zabini y lo alejó de un tirón del caldero. La mezcla hizo una espuma ácida que subió y se derramó alrededor del caldero salpicando levemente los alrededores. Todo lo que tocó lo desvaneció con un sonido siseante. El lugar donde había estado de pie el joven Slytherin había sido el más afectado. Con un movimiento de la varita del profesor la mezcla desapareció y en su lugar quedó un caldero muy estropeado por el ácido.

"Gryffindor, veinte puntos. Zabini, únase con alguno de sus compañeros y observe." Susurró el profesor. "Potter, quiero hablar con usted cuando termine la clase." Harry asintió y bajó la cabeza mientras comenzaba a guardar los materiales. El resto de la clase le pareció tan largo y maldito como esperar una sentencia de muerte por lo que sus labios se tornaron de un rojo brillante cuando sin poder contenerse comenzó a morderlos despiadadamente.

Draco observaba la escena, unas mesas más allá podía ver a los amigos del joven preocupados aunque no tanto como lo hubieran estado durante su sexto año si el profesor Snape les hubiera dado un castigo. El rubio captó por primera vez la confianza oculta que le profesaban ambos estudiantes al profesor. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en cuánto se habrían humillado ambos Gryffindors al confiar en un Slytherin. Pero frunció el ceño al notar que en sus meditaciones no había incluido a Potter, su semblante decayó aún más al constatar que esa no era la primera vez que excluía al joven con deferencia. Dejó todo pensamiento cuando Blaise se unió a su grupo para continuar observando.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Le preguntó en un susurro cuando vio que su profesor no los estaba observando.

"No lo sé. Potter estaba mezclando la poción a la perfección." El joven sonrió algo confundido. "Jamás lo había visto mezclar pócimas con tanta precisión, es un milagro, Potter nunca ha destacado en pociones." Comentó al descuido. "Cuando el profesor iba a supervisarnos el líquido cambió de color y se transformó en ácido." Se encogió de hombros.

"¿No mezclaron nada mal?" Preguntó el rubio con interés.

"No, todo estaba perfecto, ni siquiera equivoqué la cantidad de veces que tenía que revolver. Quizás alguno de los ingredientes estaba dañado."

"Bley, ¿seguro que no fue el torpe de Potter?" Susurró con zaña la compañera de Draco, Pansy.

"No, estoy muy seguro. Debió ser uno de los ingredientes, Pansy primor." Murmuró enojado con el mote que le había dado la rubia.

"Quizás." ¿Pero por qué el profesor le quitaría puntos a Gryffindor si fue por culpa de los ingredientes? Musitó Draco extrañado. Quizás por la misma razón que tenía Granger para mirar preocupada al moreno. El trabajo continuó en silencio hasta el momento en que terminaron las pociones, las embotellaron y las dejaron sobre el escritorio del profesor. Trató de quedarse al último pero una mirada de su profesor le indicó a las claras que no iba a discutir nada con el Chico Dorado frente a nadie más. Dio un resoplido indignado cuando recogió sus cosas y salió, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza que de costumbre.

Harry entonces quedó solo con el profesor de pociones. No podía levantar la vista del suelo y mentalmente maldecía sus hormonas y aquella voz interna que sólo reía y reía ante sus reacciones.

"Señor Potter. Creo que es obvio por qué lo he retenido hoy después de clases. No sólo puso en riesgo a un estudiante... de nuevo. Ha estado distraído, ha cometido errores y su actitud comienza a molestarme." A lo último Harry elevó los ojos hacia el profesor. Aquellos ónices fulguraban de forma extraña. "El joven Draco no ha mencionado nada fuera de lo normal con las sesiones de relajación que le fueron asignadas para su beneficio. ¿Cómo es entonces que en vez de progresar está dando pasos hacia atrás?" Harry tembló de pies a cabeza cuando el hombre se acercó y bajó el rostro como intentando discernir en su rostro algo que le indicara lo que le sucedía al joven. "Señor Potter..." Susurró cuando pudo notar el leve temblor en el cuerpo del chico. "¿...se encuentra bien?" Preguntó cambiando la voz con notable preocupación suavizando la voz de repente.

Harry rogaba en su interior porque el hombre se alejara y lo dejara salir porque en esos momentos sabía que iba a perder el control y no precisamente de sus poderes. Esta vez la batalla había cambiado de campo. No, esta vez no había riesgo de matar a nadie... sino de hacer algo de lo cual se iba a arrepentir aún cuando la voz en su interior le dijera que honestamente no sentiría remordimiento.

"Señor Potter." Volvió a insistir el profesor. Harry se estremeció suavemente cuando sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y se abrieron segundos más tarde. Su cuerpo había tomado una decisión y no había marcha atrás. Suaves reflejos carmesí mezclados con verde esmeralda saludaron al profesor de pociones que de pronto se encontró imposibilitado para moverse. "¿Qué...?" La pregunta completa murió en sus labios cuando el Joven-Que-Había-Vivido se acercó como en trance y sujetando con fuerza sus cabellos tras la nuca atrapó su boca en un beso que hizo estremecer hasta la más dura fibra de sus huesos. Y mientras la boca de Harry Potter devoraba la suya Severus Snape sintió perder la noción del aquí y el ahora.

Cuando finalmente el joven lo soltó parpadeó varias veces hasta que comenzó a recuperar la compostura y entonces el grito airado no se hizo esperar. "¡Potter! ¿Cómo te has atrevido?" Rugió mientras sacaba su varita. Harry abrió los ojos enormes y dio un paso atrás.

"Profesor, yo... lo siento... yo no sé..." Se agachó con asombrosa rapidez cuando el profesor le lanzó una maldición. "¡Demonios sangrientos!" Exclamó el chico recuperando la compostura. "Protego." Y se formó alrededor de su cuerpo un escudo de magia que repelió la segunda maldición.

"¡Nunca en mi vida..." Harry esquivó otra maldición. "...me había sentido..." Y otra maldición. "...irrespetado de esta forma!" Harry dio un chillido cuando otra maldición pasó cerca. "¡Mocoso de los mil demonios esta es la última vez que te burlas de mí!" Gritó y los estudiantes en el pasillo lo escucharon.

"¡Profesor! ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero no pude evitarlo. ¡Ouch, demonios! ¡Eso duele!" Exclamó Harry mientras respondía por reflejo con una maldición. Si hubiera podido se hubiera dado de golpes contra la pared como muchas veces viera hacer a Dobby. Aún así agradecía que hubiera sido su profesor de pociones y no Draco Malfoy. Si bien su profesor estaba tan irritado como un colacuernos hungaro la animosidad no pasaría de unos cuantos días. Pero si hubiera sido Draco sabía que el rubio no lo dejaría vivir en paz y luego aprovecharía el escándalo a su favor. No, el rubio de Slytherin lo traía medio de cabeza pero no por eso tenía los ojos cerrados ante su forma de ser, ni siquiera porque ahora lo estuviera tratando un poco mejor.

"¡Te dolerá mucho más si llego a descubrir la forma de traspasar ese maldito escudo!" Bufó el profesor de pociones sintiendo unos fuertes deseos de estrangular al escurridizo estudiante y atacándolo nuevamente con otra maldición.

"¡Expelliarmus!" Gritó Harry, pero el profesor lo esquivó.

"¡Petrificus totalis!" Contraatacó el profesor.

"¡Accio varita!" Otra maldición fallida.

"¡Desmaius!" Las cosas en el salón comenzaban a reventar, especialmente las pócimas recién preparadas en clase y que estaban sobre el escritorio de Severus.

"¡Impedimenta!"

"¡Rideo risi risium!" La última maldición pasó el escudo y dio de lleno en el pecho de Harry. Una risa incontrolable le asaltó el cuerpo.

"Expectro... ¡Agghh! Jajjajajaja." El Chico de Oro comenzó a reír como un desquiciado pero entre jadeos logró recitar algo. "¡Occumbo!" Y el profesor cayó al suelo pesadamente pero pasados unos segundos volvió a ponerse en pie y a pesar de la risa Harry comenzó a buscar una forma de salir de allí y de prisa. El profesor continuaba con una rabieta de los mil demonios. No que pudiera hacerle daño, de eso Harry no se preocupaba, pero podría ser que le diera un par de buenos azotes si lograba ponerle la mano encima. Aprovechando la tontera del hombre se abrió paso fuera del salón y comenzó a correr pasillo abajo, el profesor de pociones tras su trasero.

"Profesor, jajaja, ya le dije que lo siento, jajajaja." La maldición de risa apenas lo dejaba respirar menos aún disculparse como era debido.

"¡Más lo vas a sentir si te pongo las manos encima! ¡Maldito Gryffindor!" Gritó perdiendo toda compostura al escuchar reír al chico.

Cuando minutos más tarde Hermione y Ron vieron pasar corriendo a Harry en dirección a su habitación con un Severus Snape muy cerca de sus talones el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

"¿No vas a hacer nada?" Preguntó la chica preocupada.

"¡Estás loca, Mione! Demonios, si Snape lo alcanza lo va a convertir en rana. ¿Crees que voy a ponerme en medio? ¡Ja!" Comentó enérgico el pelirrojo sin dejarle espacio a Hermione para convencerlo.

"Vaya amigo que eres." El pelirrojo volvió a encogerse de hombros pero ni siquiera Hermione iba a interponerse entre aquellos dos.

* * *

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" La voz ahogada de Harry se escuchaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Draco y los amigos de Harry se detuvieron tras la puerta al escucharlo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Por qué te hago caso? ¡Eres un asqueroso bastardo! ¡Casi me mata por tu culpa!"

Parecía que Harry hablara con alguien pero no podían escuchar a nadie más en el interior de su habitación. Escucharon varios gritos más hasta que Draco impaciente dio la clave para que la puerta se abriera.

"¿Cómo que tienes necesidades que satisfacer?" Se escuchó la voz en el baño un poco más baja y de repente un grito. "¡No soy ninguna maldita monja! Tú eres el que no puede controlar sus estúpidas hormonas, maldito bastardo hijo de pe...."

"¿Potter?" Interrumpió el rubio. Harry se quedó de una pieza y se sujetó del lavabo mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo enrojecía del bochorno y procuraba hacerse tan invisible como si tuviera la capa. "¿Con quién hablas, Potter?" Preguntó curioso, la rubia cabeza asomándose al baño. Harry volteó hacia la puerta con rapidez, su cuerpo tapando por completo el espejo sobre el lavabo.

"¿Yo? Ehh... con nadie... eh... sólo hablaba conmigo mismo." Dijo evidentemente nervioso.

"Pues bien que te tratas." Sonrió con malicia el rubio cruzándose de brazos en el umbral.

"Jaja... ¿verdad? Lo hago todo el tiempo, en serio." Dijo pegándose más al espejo y sintiéndose miserablemente idiota.

"Ahora entiendo por qué tienes la autoestima tan alta. Si ya terminaste tu monólogo _externo_ será mejor que te prepares para comenzar." El rubio se enderezó para salir cuando escuchó claramente un susurro a sus espaldas.

"Por la marca, este también está para comerse. ¿Por qué Lucius no lo llevó antes?" El rubio volteó de inmediato y vio a Harry enrojecer por completo.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó con ira velada y asombro sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

"¡Nada! No dije... nada. ¿Por qué no esperas en mi recámara hasta que termine?" Dijo con rapidez el moreno y lo empujó fuera del baño con rapidez. Draco dio un respingo indignado y sus ojos plateados brillaron levemente enojados. Finalmente salió sin decir nada más y Harry dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se volteó hacia el espejo sobre el lavabo.

"Estás en graves, graves, graves problemas." Susurró entre dientes mientras señalaba el espejo de forma amenazante. Luego tomó una de las toallas y de mal talante cubrió la pieza. Con rapidez se desvistió y se metió a la ducha.

Harry salió de la ducha envuelto en la usual toalla y bata de baño, lo que no era usual era la actitud que traía, oscura y algo tenebrosa. Malfoy arqueó una ceja cuando todas sus alarmas se activaron al tomar en cuenta la postura del joven, brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido, ojos entornados y labios apretados en una fina línea. El moreno se quitó la bata de repente y se dejó caer sobre la cama, brazos cruzados bajo la almohada. Draco presentía que recibiría otra descarga si osaba tocarlo pero al voltearse el pelirrojo y la joven no se habían dado por enterado de la actitud del moreno y esperaban impacientes que comenzara. Suspiró de forma imperceptible y endureció el rostro, no iba a mostrarte inseguro frente a dos estúpidos Gryffindors. Esta vez tomó el aceite de pomarrosas y se frotó las manos con cautela.

"Oye Harry, ¿por qué Snape te estaba persiguiendo?" Preguntó el pelirrojo justo antes de que Draco pusiera sus manos sobre la espalda del moreno. Harry pareció saltar de la cama en dirección a su amigo.

"Es... es... un..." Gruñó airado sin poder decir realmente lo que pensaba.

"¿Pero qué le hiciste para que te corriera por toda la escuela? Jamás había visto a Snape tan enojado contigo." El pelirrojo se acercó a la cama cuando Harry gruñó molesto y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama. Draco los observaba con cautela, había retirado las manos en cuanto el moreno había saltado de la cama.

"Yo... fue un..." El joven Gryffindor se puso tan colorado que parecía haberse pintado con los colores de su casa. "No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Ron." Gimió hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

"¿Fue por eso que Snape canceló tus clases de defensa hoy?" Preguntó la joven curiosa. Draco que estaba a punto de poner las manos en la espalda por segunda vez volvió a retirarlas cuando el joven levantó la cabeza sobresaltado.

"No, Hermione, las canceló porque practicamos más hechizos de ataque después de la clase de pociones que en cualquier otra sesión de defensa." La chica trató de acallar la risa que sentía al ver la expresión dolida del joven. "¡Mione! No es gracioso." Dijo hundiendo la cabeza nuevamente.

"Casi te atrapa el murciélago esta vez." Soltó Ron de buena gana. Dos cabezas lo miraron enojadas. "¿Qué?" Se encogió de hombros al notar los furiosos ojos verdes y plateados fijos en su persona. "Demonios sangrientos, ahora son dos en mi contra." Exclamó fastidiado el pelirrojo pero un coscorrón de Hermione lo hizo recuperar la compostura. "¿Tú también, Mione?" Preguntó sobándose la cabeza. Harry dio un resoplido y bajó la cabeza nuevamente.

"¿No vas a comenzar?" Preguntó molesto y el rubio murmuró algo entre dientes que se escuchó como estúpidos Gryffindors pero recuperó la compostura. Puso las manos con más fuerza de la que debía sobre la espalda y comenzó la rutina con más vigor del necesario. Harry no se dio por enterado, él también estaba algo enojado y apenas podía sentir la fuerza que estaba utilizando el rubio con sus músculos.

"Ustedes, Gryffindors, son fáciles de predecir. Ridiculizan todo lo que no entra en sus parámetros. Estigmatizan todo lo que no entienden." Le dijo enojado el rubio a Ron quien le devolvió una mirada fastidiada.

"No nos incluyas a todos, Malfoy." Gruñó Harry desde su lugar.

"¿No? ¿Entonces por qué el profesor Snape estaba tan perturbado esta tarde?"

"Yo... fue una tontería de mi parte, ¡está bien! Debí cerrar la bocota." Exclamó furioso. "Además voy a tratar de disculparme con él... pero primero tengo que esperar, mínimo que no me maldiga en cuanto vea mis narices en su oficina."

"¿Tanto lo enfureciste?" Quizo saber la chica.

"No tienes idea, Mione, no tienes idea."

"¿Pero qué hiciste, Harry? Ron tiene razón, nunca lo había visto tan enojado."

"No quiero hablar de eso." Exclamó exasperado.

"Pero Harry, si sigues callando todo lo que te pasa vas a reventar el día menos pensado." Exclamó la joven. Muchas veces habían intentado hablar con el joven de sus cosas, compartir con él. Pero Harry siempre se mantenía imperturbable, contestando sí o no, o no quiero hablar. Era como si el exterior de Harry siguiera igual pero su interior se hubiera hundido y envuelto en una capa de pesado silencio que lo apartaba de todo, incluso de sus mejores amigos.

Harry no se molestó en responder esta vez y Draco arqueó una ceja curioso. Entonces el Chico de Oro se estaba separando realmente de sus amigos. Era obvio que el profesor Snape lo había envuelto en aquel castigo para espiar al joven y sus amigos. Las pequeñas discusiones y demás conversaciones que había podido captar entre el trío de oro de Gryffindor no eran muchas pero era fácil entrever cómo se rupturaban los lazos que los unían, especialmente de parte del moreno. ¿Acaso era esa la razón por la cual estaba perdiendo el control de sus poderes?

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	12. Capítulo 12

* * *

****

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Gracias a...

**Murtilla** - Pusi, está como para comérselo. Supongo entonces que te gustará este capítulo... ejem.

Notas: He utilizado dos maldiciones, la del imperius y la del olvido pero no recuerdo exactamente cómo se conjuraban así que me perdonan si utilicé mal los nombres, y si alguien recuerda cómo se decían por favor ayúdeme con eso.

* * *

Esa noche el castigo no le fue de mucha ayuda al moreno. Se había quedado tenso, murmurando de a ratos bajo la respiración. Draco sentía que trataba de trasmutar un pedazo de madera en piel. Exhausto y molesto decidió terminar y al ver su expresión ninguno de los jóvenes intentó retenerlo más tiempo en la habitación. Harry por su parte continuó con aquel humor y ni siquiera mostró curiosidad cuando el rubio se detuvo y comenzó a limpiarse las manos y a recoger los frascos.

"Harry." Murmuró Hermione preocupada pero Harry se levantó furioso de la cama. Estaba cansado de que sus amigos lo ignoraran para de pronto preocuparse por su bienestar. Ese día no había sido el mejor de su vida, sentía verguenza por lo que le había hecho al profesor Snape y no quería hablar del asunto. Encima de eso sabía en su interior que su destino se reía a carcajadas de lo que le estaba sucediendo y la voz comenzaba a fastidiarlo. No que no pudiera controlarse pero hoy no podía, no quería seguir escuchando lo que tuvieran que decirle. Simplemente los pequeños detalles convergirían en unos momentos frente a sus amigos convirtiéndose en algo imposible de controlar.

"No, Hermione, no quiero hablar de esto." Exclamó levantando la voz más de lo normal. Ron se interpuso de inmediato entre Harry y la joven.

"Harry, Hermione tiene razón. Nos estás dejando fuera, compañero, nos preocupas..."

"Les doy miedo." Gimió Harry entre histérico y molesto. "¡Soy... un... monstruo!" Gritó con respiración forzada perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba, alrededor de su cuerpo un aura roja comenzó a refulgir violenta y Draco que estaba cerca de la cama fue empujado con fuerza por ella perdiendo el equilibrio y dejando caer los frascos al suelo.

"¡Harry!" Gritó el pelirrojo, sus expresivos ojos azules fijos en su amigo que los miraba desde arriba de la cama con una expresión furiosa.

"¡No, Ron! Estoy cansado. Cansado de hacer todo lo que me ordenan hacer, cansado de seguir instrucciones y esperar no ser consumido por... _esto_." Bramó asqueado.

"Por favor, Harry, por favor cálmate." Gimió Hermione sin embargo ninguno de los dos Gryffindor había retrocedido. Draco los observaba desde el suelo a donde había ido a parar al perder el equilibrio. Los dos amigos enfrentándose a lo que era en esencia el poder de Harry Potter, aquel mismo poder que había consumido a Voldemort en la hora final. Draco no había presenciado la hora final del mago más temido de todos los tiempos, su padre le había ordenado proteger a los hijos de mortífagos que debían permanecer en Hogwarts. La realidad era que su padre no esperaba que ese día Potter venciera a su señor. Las verdadera intención de Lucius había sido salvaguardar a los futuros mortífagos que llenarían los espacios que sus padres probablemente dejarían vacantes durante la batalla final, porque de eso ambos bandos estaban seguros, aquella iba a ser la batalla final. Al final el Niño Que Había Vivido había obtenido la victoria con un hechizo que ninguno de los presentes había visto jamás y el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort había sido consumido.

Sus oídos retumbaban con el sonido ensordecedor del aura que comenzaba a llenar la habitación provocando explosiones doradas que hacían estallar algunas de las posesiones del chico. Draco estaba absorto y no pudo evitar que su boca se entreabiera cuando la fascinación dominó sus sentidos. Poder... crudo... limpio... aterrador. La clase de poder que un Malfoy anhelaba poseer y controlar. Sus ojos grises observaban el cuerpo tenso del moreno con reverencia, admirando los brillantes tentáculos de magia dorada que comenzaban a chocar contra las paredes de piedra de la habitación y hacían temblar el castillo desde sus cimientos sin que los cuatro se dieran cuenta.

En esos momentos Draco comenzó a distinguir voces en la estática del sonido que producía el aura mágica, era como la primera vez que había sentido la mínima conexión con la magia de Potter, aquella electrificante sensación.

Ira. Rencor. Tengo miedo. Acércate. Estoy solo. Odio. Soy un monstruo. Tengo tanto miedo. ¿Qué sucede? Ayúdame. Acércate. Necesito...

Draco se puso en pie en contra del poder que emanaba del cuerpo del joven que continuaba gritando incoherencias en dirección a sus amigos quienes no se retractaban un sólo paso manteniéndose firmes y tratando de razonar con él. Su mente trató de comprender cómo era posible que los dos Gryffindor continuaran de pie ante tal demostración de poder sin caer de rodillas y... **besar**... **el borde**...

Dio un paso en dirección al joven y su cuerpo se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza.

Acércate. Ayúdame. Tengo miedo. Necesito... que te acerques... necesito...

Se acercó otro paso como en trance, las grises profundidades humedecidas por el esfuerzo de no perder ni un sólo detalle de la gloriosa visión. Una nueva oleada de magia se desprendió del aura y envolvió a Draco por unos segundos acariciando su propia magia y provocándola a someterse a la voluntad de la más fuerte. El deseo de obedecer le nubló la mente y sin razonamiento alguno terminó de acercarse a un Harry Potter que parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia ni de su cercanía. Se debatió entre caer de rodillas y besar el borde de las ropas del joven hasta que recordó que la única pieza que el moreno tenía encima era la toalla.

Pero para qué besar el borde de una toalla si los labios de Potter eran mucho más provocativos, mucho más deseables. Con un último impulso se subió a la cama, de pie frente al joven y lo tomó de la nuca uniendo sus pálidos labios con los tiernos pero enrojecidos labios que gruñían ininteligiblemente.

Harry sintió la húmeda calidez invadir su boca y todo el coraje y la ira que sentía se desvanecieron en una nube de confuso bienestar. Ron y Hermione observaron estupefactos cómo la furiosa aura roja se esfumaba absorbida nuevamente por Harry. Todo cesó, el ruido, el poder, el temblor del colegio, todo cesó y se detuvo en el único instante en que los labios del rubio permanecieron sellados sobre los del moreno. Harry cerró los ojos perdido en las sensaciones hasta que le fue devuelta la capacidad de respirar. Con ojos muy grandes observó el rostro de Draco Malfoy, la boca entreabierta, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios enrojecidos y la respiración errática. En esos momentos el latigazo de la magia que había absorbido segundos antes lo golpeó y todas sus energías desaparecieron. El esfuerzo de absorberla había sido tan grande que no se había detenido en el exceso sino que también había consumido parte de sus niveles normales. De no haber sido porque Malfoy aún lo sujetaba por la nuca y de alguna forma había pasado su brazo alrededor de su cintura habría caído al suelo. Una paz que no había sentido conocido nunca lo sobrecogió y el absoluto silencio de su mente cubrió todos sus pensamientos como un rico bálsamo. La sensación lo atrapó en un abismo blanco que aceptó sin protestar y su cuerpo se derrumbó sobre el de Draco.

"Demonios sangrientos." Susurró el pelirrojo. "Lo besaste." El rubio no contestó, estaba abosrto contemplando el rostro relajado del joven sobre su pecho. Con cuidado fue bajando el cuerpo hacia la cama y con extrema delicadeza lo acomodó sobre las sábanas y lo cubrió.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso, Malfoy?" Preguntó Hermione cuando logró articular palabra.

"Lo besaste." Volvió a repetir Ron.

"No lo sé... yo sólo... tuve que hacerlo." Musitó el rubio sin poder apartar su vista del joven moreno. _Poder... absoluto... perfecto_.

"¡Lo besaste!" Exclamó Ron por tercera vez y Hermione le propinó un buen golpe. "¡Ouch!"

"Ya Ron, es obvio que lo hizo. ¿Malfoy, acaso no sabes lo que pudo haberte pasado?" Exclamó horrorizada la joven de cabellos castaños. "Pudo haberte... o sea... él estaba... por Merlín, Malfoy. Tú lo controlaste." Susurró aturdida.

"No lo controlé, Granger. Yo sólo hice lo que me estaba pidiendo." Susurró mientras continuaba absorto acariciando los negros cabellos que caían sobre la frente del joven. Tanto poder... tanta perfección, tenía que pertenecerle... pero no sabía si él a la perfección o la perfección a él. Tenía que poseerle.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?" Un agitado maestro de pociones abrió la puerta de golpe. Al ver al joven Gryffindor sobre la cama inconsciente no pudo mantener la máscara de impasividad y se acercó presuroso al lado de donde yacía el joven vertiendo sobre el joven toda su preocupación. "¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó confundido. Pasó su rostro sobre los tres ocupantes pero ninguno parecía capaz de contestar. Finalmente el pelirrojo levantó una mano tímido y señaló al rubio. Fue entonces que Severus se percató de la mirada que el joven Draco le estaba dando al moreno. "¿Draco?" Lo llamó pero el joven no respondió, llamó una segunda vez pero no fue hasta que lo sacudió levemente por los hombros que el rubio le prestó atención. Tenía la mirada perdida.

"Profesor..." Reconoció finalmente el joven.

"Joven Draco, ¿qué sucedió con Potter?" Exclamó en un susurro. Draco parpadeó, su profesor se notaba muy cansado, algo que no era usual en el hombre. Estaba más pálido, sus negros cabellos de cuervo estaban algo revueltos, como si algo le hubiera sucedido. Pero si el rubio hubiera podido verse hubiera notado que su propia apariencia no estaba muy lejos de la del hombre.

"Harry... él liberó su aura." Musitó confundido aún. "Es muy poderosa... y hermosa. Es perfecta..." Susurró con aquella mirada de adoración y Severus comprendió que no podría sacarle nada más, el joven continuaba en cualquiera que fuera el trance en que el Gryffindor lo había atrapado. Se volteó hacia los otros dos jóvenes, ambos estaban extremadamente pálidos y lo más probable era que aún estuvieran en shock. Se pasó una mano por los negros cabellos y suspiró, después de todo había sólo unas cuantas cosas que la falta de experiencia podía asimilar y aquellos jóvenes aún estaban aprendiendo. El día había sido uno largo y ahora la noche parecía que no iba a tener fin. Suspiró profundamente y se preparó mentalmente para lidiar con los tres jóvenes, más tarde intentaría hablar con Potter.

Se puso en pie con sintiéndose más agotado que de costumbre y con las intenciones de llevar a los dos Gryffindors y a Draco a la oficina del director para ver qué podían sacar de aquello que balbuceaban. Entonces vio que el pelirrojo señalaba de forma muda la forma sobre la cama. "Señor Weasley, le sugiero que cierre la boca si no quiere atrapar algún mosquito." Murmuró enojado pero al ver que la joven imitaba a su compañero con expresión de terror el profesor se giró nuevamente hacia donde señalaban ambos.

Sobre la cama el que había estado inconsciente hacía unos segundos atrás había vuelto a abrir los ojos, gemelas lenguas de fuego saludaron al profesor con fría expresión.

"Imperius." La voz algo más profunda del joven lo hizo sentirse como si flotara en una nube. Sabía que aquella era la maldición del imperius y no podía creer que Potter se la hubiera lanzado con tanta facilidad. Intentó luchar contra ella pero la voz que resonó en su mente le hizo temblar. No podía ser que estuviera allí. Sin darle demasiado tiempo recibió la orden de obliterar a los tres jóvenes de la memoria que acababan de presenciar. Sin poder evitarlo hizo lo que la voz le pedía y luego escuchó como de lejos su propia voz indicándole a los jóvenes que regresaran a sus respectivas casas que él se haría cargo del problema.

Cuando estuvo sólo en la habitación la maldición terminó y parpadeó varias veces para encontrarse sentado al lado del lecho de alguien que se parecía a Harry Potter pero no lo era. Los cabellos continuaban revueltos pero la facciones eran duras y sus ojos refulgían de un color que no era el suyo.

"¿Quién eres?" Se sintió preguntarle. El joven simplemente levantó una mano en su dirección y la posó justo sobre su marca en el brazo derecho. El dolor fue increíble pero escuchó claramente lo que le decía.

"Lo siento Severus, pero no puedo dejarte este recuerdo. Obivliate." Cuando Severus Snape recobró la consciencia de lo que hacía se hallaba en medio del Gran Comedor. Muchos estudiantes parecían tan perdidos como él y otros continuaban en estado de shock. Recordó el temblor de la escuela y se puso en movimiento de inmediato revisando si alguno de los niños y jóvenes de su casa estaban heridos.

* * *

El profesorado hizo un gran esfuerzo por descubrir lo que había causado el temblor, pero ni siquiera Dumbledore pudo dar con una respuesta convincente. rzo de los profesores ninguno pudo descubrir la razón por la cual Hogwarts había temblado por lo que el evento fue atribuido a un leve cismo, cosa que no había ocurrido en años. Ese día habían cancelado las clases puesto que el nerviosismo de los estudiantes hacía imposible que prestaran atención. McGonnagall y Severus habían sido los primeros en cancelar siendo los más molestos por la falta de atención.

Un grupo de Slytherins se dirigían al campo de Quidditch, aprovechando el furtivo descanso para practicar, obviamente Draco se hallaba entre ellos. El buen humor reinaba entre los miembros de la casa de las serpientes desde el partido que le habían ganado a Gryffindor.

A pesar de los buenos ánimos circundantes Draco no había sacado ninguna satisfacción de ese partido, el juego que quedaba era contra Ravenclaw ya que habían vencido a Hufflepuff a principios de temporada mucho antes que a Gryffindor. Ese año las cosas se pintaban bien pero Draco no estaba emocionado. El partido que realmente había estado ansiando era el de Gryffindor y los resultados a pesar de ser a su favor no habían sido del todo satisfactorios.

Se volvió a ajustar los guantes de cuero y los protectores de brazo para finalmente trepar a su escoba. Con un fuerte golpe se halló en el aire a varios metros del suelo y sin preocuparse demasiado comenzó a escudriñar el campo en busca del reflejo dorado.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos una bludger le pasó bastante cerca, sus compañeros estaban masacrándose los unos a los otros al estilo Slytherin. Estaba absorto en eso cuando un reflejo dorado atrajo su atención, estaba cerca de la torre de astronomía. Le extrañó que estuviera en esa dirección puesto que se suponía que la esfera no se alejara tanto del campo de Quidditch. Se acercó con cautela tratando de divisarla nuevamente.

Para su deleite descubrió algo más interesante. Potter estaba sentado en el alfeizar de una de las grandes ventanas, una pierna levemente doblada sobre el borde de piedra y su túnica de la escuela flotando levemente donde colgaba fuera de la ventana. Tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre los brazos como si dormitara. Draco sonrió con malicia, era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Se acercó con cuidado.

"Oye, Potter." Susurró con voz serena para no asutarlo. El moreno levantó el rostro levemente y Draco pudo ver las verdes esmeraldas algo enrojecidas y aguadas mirándolo con una mezcla de asombro y coraje.

"¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?" Le preguntó con voz rasposa el moreno. Con la gracia de un gato Draco se acercó a la ventana y asiéndose con una mano al borde de piedra desmontó y se dejó deslizar hasta quedar sentado en una posición similar en el alfeizar pero del lado contrario. Harry bajó las piernas de inmediato, la cercanía del rubio en esos momentos no era bienvenida. En su mente sólo tenía los eventos que habían sucedido el día anterior. Sabía lo que le había pasado a sus amigos, al Slytherin y a su profesor de pociones pero no se veía cambiando lo que había sucedido. Ya era suficiente con que hubiera perdido el control y casi derribar la escuela sepultando a todos en su interior.

Llevaba un buen rato solo en la torre. Se había encargado de estarlo con un hechizo de _no existo_ en las puertas pero obviamente había olvidado que la torre tenía otros accesos como las ventanas. No había estado llorando pero sí tenía ganas de hacerlo, el problema era que las lágrimas no le salían de los ojos por lo que su rostro estaba levemente enrojecido y sus nariz miserablemente enrojecida. Sentía que lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era que Malfoy se burlara de su frustración. Pero claro, Malfoy no recordaba nada por lo que seguramente metería las patas al instante de abrir la boca.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio miró de soslayo al rubio. Claro que el joven lo observaba de vuelta aunque no con la expresión de burla que esperaba. Lo observaba con seriedad y si se hubiera atrevido a mirarlo de frente hubiera notado la intensidad de aquella mirada metálica.

Draco cruzó la escoba sobre sus piernas y apoyó las manos en ella. "Me pareció ver la snitch en esta dirección."

"No está aquí, seguramente esté sobrevolando el campo de Quidditch." Murmuró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Pero encontré algo más interesante." Susurró el rubio inclinándose levemente.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué?" Dijo bruscamente el moreno como lo haría un niño de seis años que intenta mostrarle al mundo que su curiosidad no existe.

Draco se atrevió entonces a tocar el borde de la manga de la túnica de Harry trazándola con un dedo sobre el brazo y llamando la atención del joven que volteó lentamente a ver qué era lo que sentía en su brazo. "A ti." Harry levantó los ojos atónito en dirección al rubio. Quizás sus oídos lo habían engañado. Parpadeó con lentitud pero la mirada del rubio continuaba clavada en su rostro.

"¿A... mí?" Susurró conteniendo el aliento temiendo que aquello fuera tan sólo otra cruel broma del rubio.

"Díme, Potter. ¿Cuán poderoso eres realmente?" La realidad llegó entonces de golpe. ¿Cómo podía olvidar que a los Malfoy sólo les interesaba el poder? Los atraía como mariposas a la llama, hermosas mariposas cuyas alas reflejaban el poder del cual se alimentaban.

"Ah... de eso se trata. Poder." Murmuró con decepción el moreno. "¿No lo sentiste aquella noche aquí mismo?" Dijo con sarcasmo mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba al centro de la torre y elevaba los brazos en dirección a las paredes. Dejó escapar una risa carente de sentimientos. Se volteó hacia el rubio en gracil ademán. "¿No lo sentiste mientras colgabas en el aire, Malfoy?" Susurró al tiempo que una de sus manos se cerraba en el aire y Draco casi pudo sentir nuevamente aquel poder aplastándolo lentamente. "Pude haberte matado."

Levantó levemente la barbilla con aquella expresión de superioridad que Harry había llegado a conocer tan bien en seis años y algo más. "Venciste al señor tenebroso, sé que eres poderoso. Quiero saber cuánto." Susurró cuando estuvo seguro de que su voz no temblaría. Harry le devolvió un resoplido ahogado.

"¿Me tienes miedo, Malfoy?" Preguntó el joven ladeando la cabeza tratando de dilucidar la razón por la cual el rubio le preguntaba aquello. Sentía que Malfoy estaba en aquellos momentos evaluándolo como un posible aliado o hasta como un posible medio para alcanzar sus fines... fueran cuales fueran. Draco por su parte se sintió enfurecer. Los Malfoy no le tenían miedo a nada, ¿cómo se atrevía a pensar que él, Draco Malfoy, podía sentir miedo de él... Harry Maldito Potter.

Se puso en pie resuelto y dejó la escoba apoyada contra el alfeizal. Con tres pasos bien medidos estuvo parado frente al moreno dándole una mirada glacial digna de un insultado príncipe. "Si te tuviera miedo no me habría acercado a ti ni durante el castigo ni ahora."

Estuvieron midiéndose unos instantes, ambos habían alcanzado alturas similares y musculaturas similares aunque la esbeltez de Harry se debiera más a los malos tratos y no al gusto exigente de un noble. En los ojos verdes Draco podía ver reflejado el obstinado temperamento propio de los rojos leones pero también podía ver la perspicacia propia de las serpientes. Era una combinación extraña, especialmente cuando en la dureza de aquella mirada relucía extrañamente una inocencia maltratada. Levantó una mano aún enguantada al rostro del moreno. Lo vio llenarse de sorpresa, la necesidad de escapar cuajada en esos mismos ojos pero imposibilitado de obedecer sus deseos de protección como todo buen Gryffindor. ¿Cómo podía ser aquel rostro el dueño del poder abrazador que lograra derrotar al señor tenebroso?

"No te engañes, Malfoy. Soy un monstruo." Las palabras le sonaron extrañamente conocidas, como si ya las hubiera escuchado con anterioridad. Las sentía resonar en sus oídos en furiosos gritos.

"¿Un monstruo? Si lo fueras dónde están las garras atrofiadas... o la boca torcida..." Susurró el rubio pasando el pulgar con suavidad por los labios del joven. "¿Dónde escondes los cuernos y las escamas?" Elevó la otra mano y acarició con suavidad la frente del moreno quitando los oscuros mechones que revelaban la cicatriz en forma de rayo. "¿Dónde guardas los colmillos?" Susurró aún más bajo, casi contra sus labios. Lo sintió alejarse y lo retuvo a la fuerza. "¿Tienes la lengua bifurcada?" Sonrió con abierta malicia mientras salvaba el espacio entre sus rostros y le daba un beso lánguido. La boca del moreno lo recibió sin poner resistencia y se abrió para permitirle pasar.

Draco no se esperaba ser recibido con tan poca resistencia. Su corazón dio un extraño vuelco al pensar que quizás el moreno lo había estado esperando hacía tiempo, que no sólo lo había estado deseando como había descubierto días atrás en el Gran Comedor. Exploró la húmeda cavidad con lentitud mientras la lengua de ambos se acariciaban con tortuoso placer. Se sentía tan perfecto... tan abrazador.

Lo dejó ir poco a poco, terminando con pequeños besos que parecían querer asegurarse de que la próxima vez serían bienvenidos nuevamente. "¿Dónde están los ojos rojos de demonio...?" Susurró con voz cargada sin esperar la reacción que provocaría.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y se tensó, empujándolo con fuerza y desprendiéndose de su cuerpo. Draco se tambaleó levemente con el ataque, el rechazo lo había tomado por sorpresa. Buscó la razón y sólo vio que los labios del moreno temblaban levemente. Con una mirada más profunda notó que todo su cuerpo temblaba. No tenía idea de qué podía haberlo causado pero su mente le proporcionó un recuento de lo que había sucedido aquella noche cuando había provocado al joven. Los verdes ojos se fijaron en su rostro mientras el joven daba un paso lento pero decidido en su dirección.

La mano derecha de Harry se levantó repentina con reflejos únicos en dirección al rostro del rubio. Draco no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos preparándose para lo peor. Sintió finalmente que el moreno tomaba su mano izquierda y le ponía algo en ella, cerrándo sus dedos contra el objeto con fuerza.

"Recuerda que no me tienes miedo, Malfoy." Susurró Harry dolido. Cuando Draco se dignó a mirar lo que había en su mano vio la snitch. A pesar de que los Malfoy no mostraban sus emociones Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Cuando finalmente captó lo que había pasado dio un resoplido indignado y sus ojos se entrecerraron molestos mientras se retiraba unos pasos. "No todos los monstruos se muestran como los esperamos ver. Algunos saben vivir y actuar como humanos cuando quieren decepcionar." Añadió el moreno sin emoción en su voz.

"Si eres un monstruo, Potter... acabas de conocer a tu asesino." Siseó desafiante el rubio. Recogió la escoba y se giró repentino hacia el moreno. Harry lo esperó sin inmutarse pero no se esperaba que Draco lo tomara de la nuca y le forzara un beso. Sus labios se abrieron como antes, como si estuvieran desconectados de su mente y cuando el joven de ojos grises lo dejó ir sintió perder la compostura. "Y cuando termine contigo serás tan humano como cualquiera. Marca mis palabras, los Malfoy no prometemos en vano." Harry no podía despegar los ojos de la visión que presentaba Draco en aquellos instantes, no sabía si porque aún el beso no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa o si era que el rubio poseía algun embrujo que su sola presencia pudiera conjurar. Por Merlín, pensó, aquellos ojos lo tenían sujeto al lugar donde se hallaba sin permitirle moverse ni articular palabra y a la vez lo llamaban con furia instándolo a responder de inmediato a su llamado. ¿Cómo podía él negarle algo al que podía controlarlo con su sola presencia?

Necesito...

El rubio le dio una última mirada de arriba a abajo como grabando la imagen que presentaba allí de pie en medio de la torre con sus ojos verdes llenos de anhelo y confusión. Lo miraba con ira, enojo... no podía descifrarlo pero cuando los enrojecidos labios se curvaron levemente en aquella maldita sonrisa sintió su piel estremecerse y su pecho sacudirse desde el interior en respuesta. Lo vio regresarse a la ventana y trepar a ella con facilidad, dejándose caer luego sobre la escoba para dirigirse al campo de Quidditch, snitch en mano.

Salió finalmente de su pétrea inmovilidad y se acercó corriendo a la ventana para verlo alejarse. Su corazón latía tan aprisa que lo sentía en su pecho como un pájaro intentando escapar de una jaula. ¿Qué había intentado hacer Malfoy? Se llevó una mano a los labios. No había intentado, había hecho... ¡y cómo! Las rodillas le temblaban mientras continuaba allí, el beso aún ardiendo en su boca y en su cuerpo. Observó cómo los jugadores descendían lentamente al saber que la snitch había sido atrapada y pudo ver como si los tuviera de frente, aquellos ojos de un gris azuloso despedirse desafiantes.

Te necesito...

_

* * *

_

Gracias por leer.


	13. Capítulo 13

* * *

****

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.  
  
Gracias a...  
  
**Murtilla** - Si hubieran recordado Harry estaría en graves problemas, principalmente porque se hubieran enterado de Tom y eso no es lo que él quiere. Sip, es Tom, pensé que ya lo había contestado, se me voló esa.  
****

**elmerodeador** - Nunca me arriesgo demasiado con la comedia, no es mi fuerte... ¡pero qué bueno que te gustó! En este capítulo incluyo algunos personajes complementarios y espero que nadie se me erize por ello.  
****

**Anny Pervert Snape** - Gracias por dejar review en Slasheaven también. ¿Qué haríamos nosotros sin nuestras adicciones personales? Viviríamos sin un fin concreto en la vida.  
****

**Isis** - ¡Gracias!  
****

**Laia** - No te apures por eso, con saber que lees es suficiente. ¡Gracias!  
****

**Margarita6** - ¡Gracias!  
****

**Escila** - Me gustaría mucho que ampliaras cuando dices que los engaño cuando Draco habla como Draco... ejem... sí, las acciones de Draco no siempre reflejan lo que piensa y créeme cuando te digo que muchas veces hablamos de forma incongruente con lo que sentimos.  
****

**Amaly Malfoy** - Como traté de explicar para los que leen en Slasheaven... Voldemort está en Harry... aunque debiera decir Tom, que no es lo mismo que Voldemort. Las voces podría decir que son parte de la magia de Harry, en otras palabras la magia de Draco puede escuchar a la de Harry aunque aún no lo sepa. Por lo demás según vaya transcurriendo la historia podrán discernir con más certeza cuándo es Harry, cuándo es Tom y cuándo simplemente la magia nueva de Harry lo está controlando cuando debiera ser al revés. (Así es... ese necesito es la magia de Harry, como un subconsciente)  
  
Advertencia: escena perturbante entre Draco y Pansy, luego no se quejen que no se los dije. And now on with the fic.

* * *

La práctica de Quidditch de Slytherin continuó hasta que fue casi la hora de almuerzo. El grupo terminó de recoger su equipo y se dirigieron a las duchas. Draco no se molestó en reunirse con sus compañeros, era prefecto y como tal tenía privilegios. En esos momentos no se sentía con ánimos de entrar en una ducha comunal por más necesitado que estuviera de una.  
  
Se dirigió a su habitación apestando a sudor y al cuero del equipo, su túnica de Quidditch susurrando con sus pasos. A su paso muchas de las jóvenes estudiantes no tuvieron reparo en seguirlo con la mirada. Algunos de los chicos tampoco, incluso los que no tenían inclinación alguna por su mismo sexo. Draco simplemente llamaba la atención de una forma u otra, por su belleza, por su porte o simplemente por su arrogante disposición, cualquiera que posaba sus ojos sobre el rubio sentía la necesidad de obedecer o de retarlo. Pero los únicos que se atrevían a retarlo era el Trío de Oro, en especial aquellos ojos verdes transparentes y furiosos a la vez cuando le devolvían el reto.  
  
Cuando ya estaba a punto de ingresar al pasillo que lo llevaría a su propia habitación se encontró con una rubia muy conocida que se le cruzó en el camino. Suspiró fastidiado pero no podía ignorarla. Pansy era una mezcla de prima, amiga, sucubo y demonio que ninguna de las otras chicas de Slytherin podía soñar con ser. Después de todo, el rey necesitaba una reina, aún cuando  
  
"Drakey." Exclamó entusiasmada la rubia.  
  
"Pansy... no tengo tiempo ahora." Murmuró mientras intentaba pasarla de largo.  
  
"No, no, no, Drake, corazón, ¿a dónde crees que vas?" Ronroneó mientras sujetaba el cuello de su túnica de Quidditch con suavidad. "Sabes cómo me enloquece verte con el uniforme..."  
  
"Parkinson." Reclamó tratanto de conservar la serenidad. No podía entender cómo era posible que la rubia, siendo tan pulcra y mística en sus cosas no pudiera evitar echársele encima siempre que lo veía en el uniforme y acabado de terminar un juego.  
  
"¿Cuándo vas a aprender, bebé?" Preguntó con sobrada dulzura y Draco volteó los ojos con fastidio.  
  
"Panse, ¿por qué no vas y molestas a Blaise? Si te apresuras seguramente lo encontrarás en las duchas. Hasta podrías ser afortunada y encontrarlo sin el uniforme." Dijo con fingida felicidad esperando que la chica cayera en la trampa pero de ninguna forma hizo que la rubia se moviera, la muy maldita lo conocía a la perfección.  
  
"Pero tú ya estás aquí, ¿qué te cuesta complacerme?" Gimoteó la chica y Draco se llevó los dedos a las cejas masajeándose suavemente la frente. "Sólo una probadita y prometo que iré con Blaise." Insistió mientras pasaba dos dedos por su cuello y comprobaba que estaba completamente empapado de sudor. Draco sintió estremecerse con la extraña caricia, odiaba que la aparentemente descerebrada rubia supiera con exactitud los puntos más sensibles de su anatomía. Suspiró finalmente, mientras más pronto accediera a la petición más pronto podría continuar su camino.  
  
"Está bien, Panse." Murmuró cerrando los ojos y pronunciando con deliberada tensión el apodo. "Pero nunca voy a entender cómo es que te puede gustarte hacer esto, es... asqueroso..." Contuvo la respiración cuando sintió que la lengua de la rubia comenzaba a acariciarlo muy cerca de su oído, justo bajo el lóbulo en dirección a su cuello y se le escapó un jadeo contra su voluntad. "...repugnante... ...y extremadamente antigiénico." Puntualizó cuando la rubia se detuvo levemente antes de continuar bajando por su cuello muy cerca de su pecho mientras sus pequeñas manos abrían levemente la túnica.  
  
"Me sorprendes, Draco querido. Has estado estudiando para darle gusto a ese Gryffindor y no has aprendido nada. El olfato es uno de los cinco sentidos más importantes, trabaja a nivel psicológico en muchos casos. Por el olfato puedes asociar momentos, puedes relajar a una persona e incluso puedes excitarla." Ohh, claro que Draco sabía todo eso, sino no tendría guardada en su habitación el bendito frasco de aceite comestible.  
  
"Lo que en realidad no puedo entender es qué tiene que ver todo eso con el sudor." Murmuró por sobre la cabeza de la chica cuando esta le besó el enclave hundido entre sus clavículas lamiendo suavemente.  
  
"Esto..." Dijo al tiempo que pasaba un dedo por su cuello recogiendo algunas gotas de sudor y esparciéndolas en la punta de sus dedos. "...eres tú. A esto olería tu cuerpo aún cuando acabaras de bañarte si utilizaras un jabón sin olor. A esto sabrías cuando alguien te probara." Susurró tersamente. Draco sintió estremecerse levemente. "El día que te enamores, Draco Malfoy, este será el olor que buscarás en tu pareja de forma inconsciente. No será un perfume ni una fragancia costosa sino la esencia de esa persona y esa se resume en esto... sudor." Draco jadeó nuevamente.  
  
"Tienes cada cosa rara, Panse. Nunca me voy a enamorar." Murmuró cuando la chica finalmente se separó de su piel.  
  
"¿Cuándo será que por fin entiendas algo de lo que te digo? Te enamorarás y para tu desgracia seguramente será la persona equivocada, todo por tu orgullo. Pero no estoy aquí para darte sermones, ¿cierto? No voy a gastar sabiduría cuando sé que no me harás caso. Voy a buscar a Blaise." Le dijo con dulzura cerrándole la túnica y dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho.  
  
"Jumh... seguramente se volverá loco cuando se dé cuenta de que apestas como yo." Gruñó antes de que la chica lo soltara. La rubia sólo se echó a reír como una colegiala.  
  
"Ahh... claro que se volverá loco. Yo no soy la única que conoce tu olor, Drake." Sonrió con picardía y escapó a toda prisa cual ninfa dejando a un silencioso Draco Malfoy intentando descifrar sus palabras.  
  
"Eso fue... perturbante." Mumuró finalmente a nadie en particular mientras resumía su camino. Al llegar a su habitación se desvistió a toda prisa y se metió a la ducha. Cuando salió se preparó para bajar al almuerzo, la práctica de Quidditch de ese día le había vuelto los ánimos y no de la forma que había pensado. Un reto siempre era algo que le aceleraba el pulso.

* * *

Harry baj de la torre de astronomía a la hora justa para comenzar el almuerzo. Era mejor aparecer antes que sus amigos comenzaran a buscarlo y descubrieran que había pasado toda la mañana alejado en la torre. Sentía las piernas adormecidas, como si caminara sobre gelatina y llegó a pensar que quizás el rubio le había lanzado una maldición sin que se diera cuenta. Apenas había asomado la cabeza entre las puertas del Gran Comedor se fijó en la mesa de los Slytherins. Sin temor a equivocarse allí estaban los rubios cabellos de Draco Malfoy. Volvió atrás y trató de controlar los extraños vuelcos que le daba el estómago. No entendía qué era lo que estaba mal o lo que había cambiado.  
  
El hecho de que Malfoy lo hubiera besado no era lo que más le preocupaba. Para nada, se repitió, había disfrutado de aquella caricia de la misma forma en que un pobre disfruta un chocolate fino que le han regalado el día de navidad, sin remordimiento. No... el problema eran los tormentosos ojos grises mientras lo desafiaban con aquella promesa. Eso lo hacía algo más serio... algo más íntimo que un simple beso. Cercano y personal. Maldijo en su mente suavemente, estaba actuando como Ron antes de declarársele a Hermione. Se golpeó la frente con la mano y miró el techo del pasillo.  
  
"No puedo estar enamorado." Murmuró con firmeza. "Pero sí estoy obsesionandome con ese maldito bastardo." La voz en su interior conincidió con sus pensamientos. Sin tener una verdadera razón lógica se sintió más tranquilo. Al menos había llegado a una especie de entendimiento consigo mismo. Aspiró profundamente y se preparó para entrar, con todo aquella mini charla que había tenido consigo mismo no le hizo tambalearse menos cuando al entrar la mirada líquida de Malfoy lo siguió hasta su lugar en la mesa de los Gryffindor.  
  
"¡Oye, compañero, pensé que no ibas a llegar! ¡Hoy tienen pastel de carne y papa!" Exclamó Ron con entusiasmo. Harry le devolvió una gran sonrisa y comenzó a llenar su plato con el mismo entusiasmo. No era hasta ese momento que se daba cuenta del hambre que sentía aunque era de esperarse pues apenas había tenido apetito en el desayuno.

* * *

"Malfoy, ¿qué tanto miras para la mesa de esos tontos?" Preguntó Blaise consternado al ver que el prefecto no cesaba de lanzar miradas en aquella dirección. Draco giró en su dirección, alguna veces olvidada de quiénes se rodeaba. "No me digas que estás observando a tu conejillo de indias." Dijo en aquel tono que sabía le agitaba la sangre al rubio.  
  
"¿Acaso no tienes a quién más atormentar, Blaise?" Siseó por lo bajo mientras decidía qué desayunar. Sus ojos cayeron sobre unos nectarines de suave piel.  
  
"Eres el más fácil de atormentar. Además no me perdería ni un sólo segundo de tu real mal humor, príncipe." Le dijo de buen humor mientras le hacía una profunda reverencia.  
  
"Blaise, ¿qué mosca te picó hoy?" Preguntó molesto. Su amigo sabía que el apodo le molestaba mucho más que los apodos que Pansy podía imaginar. De pronto supo la respuesta. "No. Digas. Nada. Más." ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que la rubia había ido en busca del moreno de largos cabellos justo después de haberse encontrado con ella. Pansy tenía ese efecto en Zabini cada vez que la chica se concentraba en hacerlo perder la prudencia. El moreno sonrió con malicia y Draco casi pudo sentir cómo sus hormonas irradiaban en todas direcciones. Murmuró por lo bajo mientras se servía algo de crema de frambuesas para acompañar los nectarines.  
  
"La próxima vez que sepa que Panse te ha jodido el cerebro me voy a quedar en mi habitación." Siseó con disgusto. No bien había terminado de hablar cuando la mencionada rubia hizo su aparición en el comedor sentándose con toda la gracia de la cual era capaz, casi como una veela, al lado de Zabini.  
  
"Buen provecho." Dijo a modo de saludo mientras depositaba un beso en la sien del moreno y sonreía con su perenne dulzura. Llenó su plato con su usual parsimonia y luego de probar delicadamente lo que había elegido centró su atención en Draco.  
  
"Espero que no olvides que aún nos faltan algunos detalles que discutir para la fiesta, querido." Draco volteó los ojos con fastidio.  
  
"Lo sé, Panse. Pero esta noche tengo otros asuntos que atender." La chica arqueó una ceja curiosa pero Draco no dio señal alguna de comentar más al respecto y la seriedad de su rostro impidió que intentara sacarle más información. Con una mano hizo que sus cabellos azotaran fuera de su rostro y dio un respingo indignado pero rápidamente se volvió hacia su compañero de cabellos negros y procedió a ignorar al prefecto por completo.  
  
Con el rabillo del ojo Draco observó a un chico de Ravenclaw levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Se acercó al famoso Niño-que-había-vivido y le entregó una nota para luego retirarse de inmediato. Vio cómo los dos compañeros del moreno intentaban ver la nota o quitársela. No se preocupó, no conseguirían descubrir el verdadero mensaje.

* * *

Sin prestarle más atención a la escena continuó con su desayuno.  
  
Malfoy entró a la habitación de Harry como si perteneciera allí. El pelirrojo era el único que se hallaba con Potter a esas horas de la noche y jugaban animadamente al ajedrez sobre una mesa.  
  
"Buenas noches, Malfoy." Lo saludó el moreno mientras que su compañero le daba un aparatoso jaque mate con un alfil blanco. Había serenidad en su voz y sin embargo la sensación de estar viendo a un cervatillo acorralado no se le iba de la mente al rubio. Se corrigió mentalmente... aquel no era ningún cervatillo, una criatura de aspecto engañoso tal vez pero no un inocente cervatillo.  
  
"Buenas noches, Potter, Weasley." El pelirrojo levantó la vista en su dirección general a modo de saludo.  
  
"Bueno, compañero, me retiro. Y recuerda lo que te dije." Susurró de forma conspiratoria tratando de que el rubio no lo escuchara. Había algo de preocupación en los expresivos ojos azules y seriedad en su rostro. Harry asintió solemnemente.  
  
"No te preocupes Weasley, creo que Potter sabe defenderse perfectamente. ¿No es así, Potter?"  
  
"No es Harry quien me preocupa..." Sonrió ampliamente para luego girarse hacia Harry. "Me pregunto si una piel de hurón se vería bien en tu cama, compañero." Exclamó con media sonrisa antes de escapar por la puerta.  
  
"Maldito bastardo pecoso." Siseó entre dientes el rubio. Harry sonrió deliberadamente. Había estado esperando el momento en que el rubio se presentara. Le había costado trabajo convencer a sus amigos de que no habría problema con quedarse sólo con Malfoy. Tuvo mucha suerte al descubrir que Hermione sentía estar muy atrasada en sus tareas a causa del castigo con lo que la convenció mucho más pronto. A Ron no le fue difícil de convencer, la única preocupación del moreno era que Malfoy lo sacara de sus casillas pero finalmente había cedido.  
  
Cuando el pelirrojo cerró la puerta el rubio se le acercó con lentitud. "¿Te molesta si comenzamos?"  
  
"¿Te molesta esperar?" Replicó cortésmente. El rubio le dio una sonrisa burlona mientras le hacía una corta reverencia y Harry se desapareció en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No tuvo que mirar al espejo para saber que era observado con interés.  
  
"Estás planeando algo." Susurró su reflejo con malicia.  
  
"No estoy planeando nada. Tampoco quiero que te entrometas." Susurró entre dientes mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.  
  
"No me parece necesario intervenir cuando sacas a relucir tu lado Slytherin." La respuesta fue una risa afectada.  
  
"No... sólo cuando sale mi lado Gryffindor... qué oportuno." Siseó mordaz.  
  
"Si supieras controlar tus pataletas no tendría necesidad de hacerlo." Comentó y los ojos rojizos se iluminaron con malicia desde el otro lado del espejo.  
  
"Déjame en paz." Gruñó en voz baja el moreno.  
  
"Te molesta que tenga razón." Comentó con inflada satisfacción.  
  
"Lo que me molesta es que seas un sabelotodo engreído. Juro que haces ver a Hermione como una dulce y humilde mujercita." Siseó Harry  
  
"No me compares con esa sangre sucia."  
  
"Era una halago... media sangre." Le increpó el joven para luego colgar una toalla sobre el espejo.  
  
"¿Cómo te atreves?" Exclamó indignado el reflejo desde abajo de la toalla pero Harry ya metía a bañar. Salió unos quince minutos más tarde, sólo con una toalla y aunque su cuerpo temblaba imperceptiblemente por el nerviosismo al menos se recordaba que ninguno de sus amigos estaba presente por lo que no podrían juzgarlo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta del baño, mismo que tuvo que contener al ver el estado del rubio.  
  
Malfoy tenía puestos unos pantalones blancos que parecían ser los de un pajama, encima de eso una camisola del mismo material amarrada a un lado y lo esperaba sentado en el borde de la cama. A su lado sobre la mesita de noche descansaba inocentemente el frasco de aceite comestible. Al verlo salir los rosados labios se curvaron levemente con malicia, subió los pies a la cama y le indicó que lo imitara. Harry procedió a subirse a la cama e imitar la posición de piernas cruzadas de frente al rubio. Sentía muchísima curiosidad, aparentemente el rubio no lo haría esperar demasiado.  
  
"Luego de los eventos de esta mañana llegué a la conclusión de que no te molesta mi cercanía como había pensado en un principio." Comenzó a decirle mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos con su mirada líquida aunque carecía en esos momentos de la cualidad abrasadora que habían poseído en la mañana. "Por lo tanto pensé que te agradaría saber que existen otras formas de relajarse sin tener que ser pasivo o sentirse humillado." Harry bajó la vista y Malfoy continuó. "Aquí no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Potter. Sólo tienes que seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Comenzaremos con los brazos que es lo más sencillo." Se desató la cinta de la camisola y se la quitó quedando en un estado similar al del moreno. Harry no pudo evitar pasear su vista por los brazos y el pecho del rubio. La voz suave lo hizo prestar atención nuevamente. "Te mostraré paso a paso los movimientos y luego los repetirás conmigo."  
  
"¿Contigo?" Lo vio asentir mientras se estiraba para alcanzar el frasco de aceite. Apenas lo había abierto un exquisito olor a miel y especies inundó el aire cercano. Harry cerró los ojos levemente... el aroma le recordaba a Severus y con Draco en la habitación no era muy difícil volver a recordar lo que en un mal momento su líbido le había indicado de ambos. Sin embargo no dijo nada, no quería dejarle saber al rubio que él tenía una idea de para qué servía el aceite. Quería saber con exactitud hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Malfoy para alcanzar el poder, porque en su mente no había ninguna duda de que aquella invitación para verse a solas esa noche y el uso del aceite eran sólo tácticas para fomentar alguna especie de lazo cuya única finalidad era asociarse con el poder que ahora representaba.  
  
Malfoy vertió una pequeña cantidad en su mano y colocó el frasco entre sus piernas para frotar el aceite entre sus manos, calentándolo levemente. Con cuidado tomó la mano derecha del moreno y comenzó a cubrirla con el aceite. Harry sintió el calor subirle desde la mano hasta el cuello y luego regársele a todo el cuerpo. Dio un tembloroso suspiro pero Malfoy no comentó nada y continuó con aquellos delicados toques en su mano. Antes que pudiera fijarse reamlente en lo que hacía el rubio le soltó la mano y le vertió un poco de aceite en la palma. Con los ojos verdes muy abiertos Harry procedió a frotar el aceite entre sus manos y con un poco de timidez tomó la mano derecha del rubio entre las suyas.  
  
"Parece que no tuviste tiempo de sentir los movimientos, Potter." Susurró con malicia el rubio y le volvió a tomar la mano para mostrarle. Esta vez Harry prestó más atención y cuando le tocó el turno pudo imitar los movimientos con más certeza. Repitieron los movimientos con ambas manos y finalmente el Slytherin comenzó a masajear sus brazos.  
  
Cada vez que el moreno lo tocaba Draco sonreía en su interior. Podía sentir el temor del Gryffindor, el temblor y la verguenza. Por las barbas de Merlín, seducir a Potter era pan comido. Continuó con calma hasta masajear ambos brazos, hombros, parte del rostro y cuello. Esperando cada vez que el joven repitiera los movimientos. Con extrema paciencia esperó hasta que el joven cerró los ojos levemente mientras le masajeaba parte del pecho. Rozó como al descuido la piel más oscura que se había endurecido hacía un rato ya y escuchó con satisfacción un medio suspiro medio gemido.  
Harry permaneció con los ojos cerrados al sentir la caricia y respondió como su cuerpo le pedía que respondiera, arqueándose suavemente y dándole voz a lo que sentía. No iba a negarse lo que el rubio le estaba ofreciendo aún cuando fuera por la razón equivocada. Menos cuando al final todo podía ser una cruel broma. "¿Qué haces?" Susurró sin abrir los ojos.  
  
"¿No es obvio?"  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Es otra forma de relajar el cuerpo."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"¿Te agrada?" Harry sólo atinó a responder con la cabeza puesto que el rubio lo estaba acariciando nuevamente muy cerca de la sensitiva piel. "Te toca." Dijo de repente soltándolo. Harry abrió los ojos y por unos instantes se quedó inmóvil tratando de descubrir por dónde iba a comenzar. El problema fue resuelto por el rubio al tomarle las manos y ponérselas directamente sobre el pecho desnudo. Con temor sus dedos comenzaron a trazar los movimientos requeridos y al cabo de unos instantes vio cómo las líquidas profundidades se cerraban con placer.  
  
La verdad aquella aparente confianza era algo nuevo para Harry. Nunca en su vida alguien le había dado permiso para tocarlo, menos de aquella forma y aún cuando Malfoy tuviera las razones equivocadas para permitírselo el acto era simplemente demasiado para su comprensión. Por simple reflejo retiró las manos que acariciaban y las puso en su regazo examinándolas detenidamente como si nunca las hubiera visto antes.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó confundido el rubio mientras arqueaba graciosamente una ceja.  
  
"Nada." Musitó. "¿Podríamos terminar con esto de una vez? Me gustaría irme a dormir." Draco no podía creer que el moreno lo estuviera rechazando de esa forma. ¿Quién demonios se creía para hacerlo?  
  
"¿Cuál es el problema, Potter? ¿Tanto te desagrada tocarme?" Siseó de repente el rubio molesto por la acción.  
  
"¡No! Eso no es..." Se mordió los labios con fuerza intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero aún así no quería explicarle al que tantas veces lo había torturado el sentimiento que el acto de tocarlo provocaba en su interior. Pero Draco ya se había levantado de su posición. El y su gran bocota, ¿por qué no podía haberla dejado cerrada por unos mintuos? "Demonios." Susurró por lo bajo cuando el rubio le indicó con brusquedad que se acostara sobre la cama. Obedeció sumisamente, arrepentido de que la atmósfera hubiera cambiado de forma tan repentina a su alrededor. Intentó lo mejor que pudo estar completamente quieto cuando los dedos de Draco comenzaron a moverse sobre su espalda. Los movimientos eran algo bruscos si los comparaba con las primeras veces que el rubio lo había tocado.  
  
Pero la menos esos movimientos bruscos le eran mucho más familiares que los suaves con los que habían comenzado. Su familiaridad con lo brusco y lo violento en esos momentos lo tranquilizaba de una forma extraña sin embargo no podía sacudirse el sentimiento de que de alguna forma había herido la sensibilidad de Malfoy. La voz de Ron le vino a la mente como un relámpago ¿Malfoy sensible? ¡Bromeas!  
  
No fue hasta que Malfoy le pidió que se volteara que salió de su ensimismamiento. No podía ignorar ahora la mirada directa que le daba el rubio. Estaba enojado, eso era obvio, pero Harry todavía no podía decidirse si le importaba o no lo suficiente. Las manos del rubio recorrían toda la expansión de su pecho pero no de la misma forma que minutos antes, no le provocaban las mismas sensaciones.  
  
El rubio se había concentrado en ignorar la mirada de Potter. Había ido con una sola idea en mente, seducirlo y un simple rechazo lo había sacado de sus casillas. ¿Cómo demonios se dejaba amilanar de esa forma? El era un Malfoy, los Malfoy no se detenían ante una estupidez como aquella. En lo produndo del pecho hizo eco un gruñido airado y sin darse tiempo para meditarlo descendió sobre el cuerpo que yacía sumiso bajo sus manos.  
  
"¡Malfoy!" Fue lo único que pudo exclamar Harry antes de que el rubio reclamara como suya su boca por segunda vez aquel día y como la primera vez su boca se abrió bajo la fuerza de la otra, recibiéndolo con labios entreabiertos. Luego de una corta lucha Malfoy se enderezó dejando al moreno jadenado descontroladamente.  
  
"¿Cómo es posible que no quieras tocarme y aún así me permitas besarte?" Exclamó el rubio con enojo. Harry se estremeció levemente con el tono del rubio. Era cierto, no entendía cómo era capaz de aceptar que el rubio lo tocara y no poder tocarlo de vuelta. "Tócame." Murmuró entre dientes el Slytherin mientras entrecerraba los ojos visiblemente enojado. Le dio una mirada trémula de arriba a abajo y saltó cuando el rubio le gritó. "¡Vamos, házlo! ¿A qué demonios le tienes miedo, Potter?"  
  
Harry se levantó de repente de la cama y se alejó. "¡Tú no lo entiendes, Malfoy!" Exclamó de pronto. "Puedo hacerte daño. Todo lo que toco lo destruyo." Siseó entre dientes.  
  
"¿Me crees tan débil que no pueda sobrevivirte? Eres un iluso, Potter, soy un Malfoy, soy más de lo que tú podrías llegar a ser alguna vez."  
  
"¡Tengo más poder que tú y que toda tu familia juntos!"  
  
"Pero tengo una ventaja sobre ti." Murmuró bajándose de la cama y volteándo al Gryffindor para quedar frente a frente. "Sé controlarme, sé sacar el máximo de mis habilidades, sé manipular el poder a mi conveniencia. Es por eso que tienes miedo, Potter. Tendrás muchísimo poder pero no te servirá de nada mientras no sepas controlarlo." Los ojos verdes se mantuvieron clavados en el suelo hasta que Draco lo tomó de la barbilla y levantó su rostro. "Yo te puedo enseñar." Susurró de la forma más serena que pudo. "Sólo tienes que confiar en mí."  
  
Draco rogó con todas sus fuerzas que el estúpido Gryffindor cayera por aquella tonta excusa. En su momento le había parecido una de sus ideas más bizarras pero viendo cómo los verdes ojos comenzaban a tragarse su falso enojo y sinceridad se dijo a sí mismo que era uno de los mejores actores de todo Slytherin después de Blaise, aunque nunca pudiera confesarlo en voz alta. Finalmente lo vio asentir y tuvo que contener un grito de satisfacción para no delatarse. Sin embargo no pudo evitar reclamar con fiereza los labios del moreno. Si iba a engañarlo haciéndole confiar para qué negarse a sí mismo la satisfacción de aprovecharse de la situación. Ahora la vendría la parte más dificil, conservar la confianza de Potter hasta el día señalado por su padre y si podía hacerla crecer, hacerla más ciega entonces mejor. Lamentablemente eso incluiría no aprovechar del todo aquella situación tan propicia para mostrarle al moreno cómo realmente funcionaba el aceite comestible.  
  
Suspiró imperceptiblemente, la paciencia era una de las pocas virtudes necesarias para un Slytherin, paciencia para esperar ya fuera el momento de la venganza o el momento de la victoria. Paciencia.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	14. Capítulo 14

* * *

****

**Capítulo 14 **

* * *

Gracias a...  
  
**Escila** - Tienes razón, no sabes la de veces que he tenido que revisar una expresión, especialmente las de Draco para no hacerlo sonar como un llorica o falto del orgullo que se supone que lo domina. Gracias por tus observaciones.

**Murtilla** - Uhhh... nadie sabe que Tom está vivo... aún. Por eso Harry es tan celoso con que nadie lo sepa. Y pues... lo de Draco y cito a Pansy cuando detuvo a Draco en el pasillo "...Te enamorarás y para tu desgracia seguramente será la persona equivocada, todo por tu orgullo."

**Anny Pervert Snape** - Ejem... Siemrpe dije que era un Harry/Draco, el orden del slash es importante... ejem. Y gracias por los ánimos.  
****

**Audrey Ludlow** - ¡Gracias!

* * *

Malfoy hizo que Harry se sentara nuevamente sobre la cama, ambos con las piernas cruzadas, uno frente al otro con algo de espacio entre los dos. "Bien, Potter, comencemos de nuevo." Lo vio abrir la boca para quejarse y lo silenció con un gesto de la mano. "Primero, vámos a poner las cosas en claro." Harry le dio una mirada dudosa para finalmente resignarse. "No soy un frágil e indefenso objeto. Si no pude defenderme aquella noche en la torre de astronomía fue porque te subestimé." Harry puso un codo en una rodilla y descansó su cabeza sobre la mano dándole una mirada de _si claro ya te lo cre_, a lo cual el rubio dio un indignado resoplido. "Ni siquiera sabía que podías utilizar magia de ese nivel sin usar tu varita. No te vi sacar nada, simplemente estabas mirándome..." Harry lo vio parpadear varias veces y luego entrecerrar los ojos.

"Cualquier hechicero puede utilizar magia sin varita cuando se trata de sus sentimientos. La magia se descontrola en relación directa con la fuerza del sentimiento." Nuevamente la fría mirada se mostró confusa. "Me lo dijo el profesor Snape." Añadió encogiéndose de hombros. "Puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas desde que tengo recuerdo. Soy peligroso." Recalcó lo último como dejándole saber al Slytherin que lo que le había dicho anteriormente tenía su base lógica.

"Deja de decir eso." Gruñó con fiereza el rubio. "¿Nadie te ha dicho que mientras más repites una mentira más comienzas a creértela?"

"¿Es por eso que siempre repites que los Malfoy son lo último del planeta?" Harry sonrió abiertamente hasta que Draco se inclinó hacia el frente y lo atrapó por la nuca atrayéndolo en su dirección.

"Somos lo mejor. Nunca te atrevas a dudarlo. Lo repito para que pueda entrar en la dura cabeza de algunos Gryffindors." Lo soltó con el aire del que regaña a un niño pequeño por su repetida ignorancia. "Admito que quizás no hubiera podido escapar de tu magia pero al menos pude haber hecho un esfuerzo. De la forma en que sucedió estaba tan aturdido que apenas atiné a mirarme los pies. Eso es tomar a uno por sorpresa." Draco levantó la barbilla levemente y sus ojos grises brillaron orgullosos. "Excelente táctica aunque algo falta de sutileza, simplemente ibas a asfixiarme. Ni siquiera pensaste en que te descubrirían o que podrían asociarte de inmediato con mi muerte."

"¡Yo no quería matarte! Estaba fuera de control, ¿por qué nadie lo puede entender?"

"Fue un acto inconsciente, pero el sentimiento estaba allí. Lo que debes aprender es que antes de actuar sobre un sentimiento de esa índole debes tener un plan." La boca de Draco se torció en una sonrisa autosuficiente. "Ahora, como te decía, no puedes tratarme como una débil mujercita muggle. Si lo haces juro que te partiré el trasero antes de que puedas descontrolarte." Harry no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la comparación pero puso su expresión más seria para encubrirla. El Slytherin no podía siquiera comenzar a imaginarse lo que Harry conocía sobre su persona. Todas esas palabras no eran más que el intento por cubrir su fracaso en la torre de astronomía aunque algo de lo que había dicho sí le había interesado. Hay que tener un plan antes de actuar sobre los sentimientos. ¿Quién podría haberle dicho esas palabras a Draco? ¿Snape? Quizás. De hecho las mismas resumían en gran parte lo que el profesor de amargo semblante había estado tratando de enseñarle desde hacía más de un año. Pero era imposible enseñarle a un Gryffindor a pensar antes de actuar, simplemente esa no era la naturaleza de un león.

Quizás era por eso que cada vez que perdía el control Tom lo aprovechaba. Sabía que la condenada serpiente simplemente vivía esperando el momento en que sus sentimientos hicieran posible dicha acción. Tom no podía controlar a Harry cada vez que se le antojara, eso era algo de lo cual Harry estaba agradecido, simplemente la parte de Tom que ocupaba su interior no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrumar la parte de él que era Harry Potter.

Pero si Tom no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomar control de Harry ¿por qué entonces podía hacerlo cuando permitía que sus emociones fluyeran descontroladas?

"¿Potter?" La voz enojada del Slytherin lo sacó de sus pensamientos como un latigazo al aire.

"¿Uh?"

"Es ofensivo que no le prestes atención a tu interlocutor." Siseó el rubio.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó.

"Bien. Te preguntaba si existe alguna razón por la cual no puedas tocarme además de pensar que podrías matarme o alguna otra tontería por el estilo."

"Eh... pues... no lo creo." Murmuró algo tímido.

"Bien, una pregunta más y podemos continuar. ¿Sientes deseos de matarme? ¿De hacerme daño?"

"No." Dijo secamente el moreno sin mirarlo a los ojos pero el rubio lo obligó al contacto visual.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí."

"Entonces... podemos comenzar."

* * *

Draco se hallaba sentado en la sala común de los Slytherin. Crabe y Goyle estaban sentados cerca, Pansy, por alguna razón que el rubio desconocía estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Gregory. Era como ver una pequeñísima y delicada hada sentada sobre un enorme oso de peluche. Draco sacudió la cabeza ante la imagen y rogó porque la chica no estuviera intentando lo que él pensaba que estaba intentando. La rubia al ver la mirada que le dirigía el prefecto le sonrió dulcemente aunque sus labios se curvaron con premeditada malicia. Por Merlín, sí estaba pensando hacer lo que él había pensado que haría. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro intentando borrar la imagen.

Cuando finalmente se dignó a enderezarse paseó su vista por la sala y observó a Zabini mientras hablaba con dos chicas Slytherin de sexto año quienes no se abochornaban al acercársele y acariciarle los negros cabellos.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la noche en que Draco había buscado abiertamente al Joven-Que-Había-Vivido con la firme intención de seducir su confianza y lo que pudiera agregársele. En honor a la verdad Draco comenzaba a sentirse frustrado. Potter confiaba en su persona, pero esa confianza se basaba en el poder que sentía tener sobre el rubio, como si Draco no lo supiera. El muy engreído le había permitido acercarse porque confiaba en que su magia lo protegería de cualquier treta que el Slytherin pudiera intentar.

Llevaba varias semanas intentando acercarse, hacer que esa débil confianza creciera pero no había conseguido nada y eso lo enojaba sobremanera. Por otro lado había descubierto que al moreno no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que Draco lo acorralara en los lugares más recónditos del castillo y le robara el aliento, la compostura y la dignidad. Ah... pero eso era algo que también le causaba escozor, Potter no le había permitido pasar de unos cuantos besos apasionados y varias caricias incluyendo acercamientos de cuerpo completo. Maldita timidez virginal la que poseía el Gryffindor. Las risas de la rubia lo trajeron de regreso a la sala común. Gregory había pasado sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Pansy.

Draco los observó de forma ausente. Mientras Gregory acercaba a Pansy, Vincent se dedicaba a observar a la rubia con la misma intensidad que su compañero. Draco no lo había notado antes pero Crabe y Goyle habían cambiado bastante. Seguían siendo extremadamente grandes, dos jóvenes que habían crecido hasta ser tan altos como el ex-profesor Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo. Sus rostros habían dejado de tener la regordeta redondez que los identificaba en su quinto año y se habían vuelto angulosos de forma que ya habían perdido el aire de bruta ignorancia. Ahora y mirándolos de cerca podía ver claramente en los ojos marrones de ambos una chispa predadora. Si Draco alguna vez había tenido pesadillas con aurores o mortífagos aquellos ojos resumían la razón básica de su terror. Los cuerpos de Crabe y Goyle eran, respectivamente, el físico del hombre que arrebataba por la fuerza lo que deseaba y sin embargo... ¿Cómo demonios podían ir a parar dos brutos de semejante tamaño a Slytherin?

Draco no había pasado su tiempo en Slytherin dejándose engañar por las apariencias. Ambos eran leales compañeros, ambos eran por así decirlo sus guardaespaldas, la fuerza física de Slytherin. Pero no estaban en la casa de la serpiente simplemente por eso.

Como si estuvieran leyendo sus pensamientos ambos jóvenes levantaron sus ojos hacia su líder y lo observaron con curiosidad. Cuando la rubia sintió que había perdido las atenciones que estaba recibiendo siguió la dirección y se encontró con un Draco Malfoy desparramado sobre la butaca en la que estaba sentado. Ciertamente que parecía un arrogante príncipe desafiando la rígidez de la etiqueta real con su rebelde abandono.

"Drakey." Murmuró la chica con una tonadilla jugetona. "¿Qué te pasa esta noche, bombón?" Draco suspiró aliviado de que la rubia no se levantara de su cómodo lugar para acercársele, no tenía ganas de contacto físico con nadie, aún cuando fueran esos extraños momentos hormonales de la rubia.

"Nada." Gruñó con fastidio.

"Te conozco, bebé, te pasa algo. Pero si no quieres hablar..." La chica se encogió de hombros y se recostó del pecho del joven que la abrazaba mientras enganchaba sus piernas sobre las de su compañero quien las sujetó de inmediato. Al parecer tampoco estaba de humor para sus momentos _hormonales_.

"No es nada importante, Panse." Alargó el apodo con tono burlón. Maldita bruja siempre lo descubría. No pasaría ni un minuto antes de que Blaise se uniera a ella en su preocupación, podía ver cómo corría el reloj sobre los segundos. En veinte las chicas estaban siendo despedidas, en treinta más habían sido despachadas y en los últimos diez Blaise se acercaba y se encaramaba en el brazo de la butaca. Cerró los ojos mientras sus dedos se hincaban en el suave cuero de la butaca.

"Suficiente, príncipe. ¿Qué es lo que te ha estado poniendo con ese humor de los mil demonios?" Preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa.

"Potter." Susurró entre dientes.

"Me debes, Bley dulzura." Sonrió la rubia desde su lugar.

"Demonios."

"¿Ustedes se atrevieron a apostar?" Gruñó incrédulo el prefecto.

"Lo siento, príncipe. La tentación fue demasiado grande. Pero en fin, ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho Potter esta vez? Te tiene lloriqueando por las esquinas." Comentó de buen humor el moreno, Draco se enderezó y le dio un empujón que lo envió al suelo para deleite de la rubia. "¡Drakey!" Exclamó indignado Zabini.

"Con amigos como ustedes quién necesita enemigos." Siseó entre dientes haciendo que el moreno sonriera de oreja a oreja.

"No sé cómo puedes preocuparte tanto por Potter. Te estás obsesionando con él, Drakey. Lo que necesitas es olvidarte de esa molestia de ojos verdes por un tiempo." Comentó la rubia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Mañana en la noche es el momento perfecto para que te distraigas un poco. Después de la fiesta estoy segura de que no recordarás a esa pequeña plaga." Draco dio un resoplido disgustado a modo de respuesta. ¿Cómo podía olvidar al dichosa fiesta de día de brujas? Pansy y su maligno duplicado, Blaise, se lo habían estado recordando desde hacía dos meses. Sería una fiesta fenomenal, como toda las fiestas de la casa de la serpiente, pero Draco sólo pensaba en unos ojos verdes que continuaban mirándolo con desconfianza.

Se estrujó la cara con fuerza antes de levantarse y anunciar que iría a dormir temprano.

* * *

Harry se había ese día sin ganas de ir a las clases. Al menos no tendría que asistir a sus cursos extra. Esa noche era día de brujas. Cuando llegó a la sala común de los Gryffindor vio que todos parecían infectados de alegría y bullicio. La energía que tenían los de primer año era contagiosa, especialmente porque nunca habían asistido a una de las fiestas en Hogwarts y todo lo que veían los llenaba de asombro.

Hermione ayudaba a unos estudiantes de tercer año a completar sus atuendos para la noche con algunos hechizos simples que le daban más efecto a los disfraces. Iba disfrazada de hada con un traje corto de gaza de seda en cientos de colores y unas alitas hehizadas que revoloteaban pegadas a su espalda soltando brillos dorados cada vez que se movía. Incluso había hechizado su varita para que resplandeciera de color dorado.

Ron no estaba por ninguna parte, seguramente estaría en los dormitorios. No se equivocó cuando al subir se encontró con tres Gryffindor que apenas podían reconocerse.

"¡Harry!" Exclamó Ron con alegría. Harry le sonrió de vuelta. "¿Dónde está tu máscara?" Preguntó confundido rogando porque el moreno hubiera adquirido una y que simplemente estuviera esperando para prepararse hasta más tarde.

"Yo..."

"Harry... dijiste que conseguirías una." Exclamó desilusionado el pelirrojo.

"Lo siento Ron, pero no me siento con ánimos de disfrazarme y eso." Murmuró Harry sin mucho convencimiento. "Sus disfraces son excelentes." Añadió con media sonrisa. Ron iba disfrazado de cazador con una máscara de cuero marrón que le cubría los ojos, un carcaj lleno de flechas, un arco e incluso una daga falsa en el cinturón. Los que lo acompañaban eran Seamus y Dean. El inseparable dúo iba disfrazado de espadachines con enormes sombreros de ala y la indispensable pluma, espadas falsas que tocaban el suelo y una réplica bastante real de los uniformes de mosqueteros reales.

"Neville también irá de mosquetero, será genial." Exclamó el irlandés con una sonrisa. Ambos tenían cubiertos sus rostros con medias máscaras de seda negra que se amoldaban a sus facciones. "Deberías acompañarnos, Harry." Musitó el joven.

"No... está bien. Iré a mi cuarto un rato. Quizás le pida a Dobby que me lleve algo al cuarto." Se despidió antes que sus amigos intentaran convencerlo. Simplemente no se sentía con ánimos de acompañarlos esa noche. Con paso lento y algo arrastrado llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

* * *

"Pansy, dulzura, ¿podrías dejarme en paz unos minutos?" Preguntó con mordaz cortesía el prefecto de Slytherin pero la chica dio un suave respingo y continuó acariciando los rubio cabellos con fascinación.

"Parece que en otra vida eras un gato persa o algo parecido." Comentó Blaise en su dirección mientras revisaba los últimos detalles pendientes. Sólo faltaba que los invitados a la fiesta de brujas comenzaran a llegar pero antes tendrían que hacer su aparición en la fiesta del Gran Comedor. "¿Dónde rayos están Crabe y Goyle?" Preguntó molesto.

"Deben estar en la fiesta de la escuela. Supongo que no podían pasar la oportunidad." Contestó la rubia con melosidad.

"Espero que mínimo hayan recordado sus disfraces." Comentó Blaise sin mucha preocupación en realidad.

"No te preocupes por eso, Blaise. Me encargué de eso esta vez." Exclamó alegremente la rubia. "Dray, corazón, aún no me dices de qué irás disrazado." Comentó con voz melosa.

"Es obvio, Pansy, querida, Dray va a ir vestido de príncipe de hielo." Se burló el joven de larga cabellera.

"Blaise." Gruñó Draco. "Es sólo una tonta máscara, ya no fastidies."

"Al menos este año te dignarás a compartir con el resto de tu casa, eso es más que el año pasado." Draco dejó escapar otro gruñido de descontento y se levantó de la butaca donde se encontraba. Pansy se levantó en perfecta sincronía con el rubio.

"Vámos, no voy a esperar aquí como un tonto a que lleguen todos." Gruñó molesto

En el Gran Comedor la fiesta ya había comenzado. Como había predicho Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle atacaban sus platos con alegría. Por instinto Draco dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar en la mesa de los Gryffindor que por costumbre ocupara el trío de oro. Se sorprendió al encontrar los asientos aún vacíos. Con desgano comenzó a probar algunas de las golosinas que habían sobre la mesa y por qué no... así esperar a ver si el trío aparecía, especialmente el moreno en el cual había gastado tantas energías en las últimas semanas. Diez minutos más tarde una Hermione Granger y un Ron Weasley algo apagados llegaban a su mesa, era obvio que el moreno había rechazado los intentos de ambos por hacerlo bajar. Se sintió decepcionado, la realidad era que le habría gustado ver al joven buscador de los Gryffindor aunque fuera una vez esa noche, tenía la esperanza...

Seguramente estaría encerrado en su cuarto decidido a aislarse. Pero ese no era su maldito problema, se reprendió con energía. Si Potter quería acuartelarse en su habitación él no iba a ser quien se arriesgara a sacarlo, no cuando acercarse al moreno significaba en su opinión ponérsele en bandeja de plata... humillarse más todavía intentando ganarse su favor. Movió la cabeza tratando de sacudir las imágenes que le venían de repente y que comenzaban a manifestarse físicamente en su cuerpo. Malo, malo, Drakey malo la voz de Pansy resonó en su cerebro, nada sacaba con torturarse de aquella forma. Suspiró resignado y continuó comiendo mientras el salón bullía con los estudiantes, la música y las máscaras muchas veces grotescas de algunos. Finalmente suspiró aliviado cuando media hora más tarde Pansy lo tomó de un brazo y le comentó que era tiempo de encaminarse a las mazmorras. Los Slytherin que asistirían a la fiesta no se habían disfrazado para la fiesta que se celebraba en el comedor y cuando vieron que ambos prefectos se retiraban de la mesa siguieron el ejemplo de sus líderes y poco a poco fueron desfilando en dirección a la que se pintaba como la mejor de las fiestas de ese año.

Draco había ido a su habitación en busca de su máscara puesto que ya estaba vestido. Unos pantalones ajustados de piel de dragón, un colacuernos húngaro seguramente por la textura y color de los mismos que eran más negros que la noche misma. La camisa de seda carmesí se le ajustaba al cuerpo con suavidad. Con sumo cuidado y frente al espejo se ajustó la máscara que le cubría la parte superior del rostro y que representaba a un fénix que no bien estuvo en su lugar comenzó a arder con un suave fuego mágico. Sonrió satisfecho, aquella era la mejor forma de burlarse de Dumbledore y de su órden, ¿qué mayor ironía que el hijo de un mortífago representando a la tonta ave? Tenía que reconocer que el fénix era un ave hermosa aunque el rojo no era su color predilecto. Terminó de alisar la camisa y salió en dirección a la mazmorra donde estaba todo preparado para la fiesta.

Como era de esperarse su llegada causó conmoción, muchos de los Slytherin que conocían lo que significaba el fénix le aplaudieron su audacia con maliciosa alegría. No bien había ingresado a la mazmorra sintió unas manos arreguindarse de su brazo y al voltear descubrió a una Pansy vestida de ángel, o al menos eso parecía, tenía dos pequeñas alas blancas en su espalda que se movían con ella gracias a un hechizo y sus rubios cabellos estaban sujetos en una trenza suelta, coronados con una aureola dorada. Sus ropas eran las que deshacían la imagen pues apenas cubrían su cuerpo. "Pansy, ¿no crees que puedes pescar un resfriado con eso?" Murmuró en su dirección. La chica se limitó a reír como una colegiala.

"Dray, tú siempre preocupándote por todo."

"No me llames Dray." Siseó enojado. "Al menos no en público." Susurró mirando a todas partes para ver si alguien había escuchado la indiscreción.

"Oye, bombón, te falta algo." Susurró en confidencialidad el _angelito_. De entre su pronunciado escote sacó lo que parecía ser un lápiz labial. Draco reconoció el artefacto como uno de los muchos que solía llevar la chica pero este en especial guardaba más de mil colores mágicamente. La chica le susurró el color al objeto y luego lo destapó. "Quédate quieto." Murmuró con suavidad. Pasó el cosmético por los labios del Slytherin que pronto adquirieron un furioso tono carmesí perfectamente armonizado con la camisa mientras Draco le daba su mirada más seria y matadora pensando que esta vez la rubia se había pasado. "Listo." Dijo al tiempo que lo guardaba en su lugar. "Ahora te ves endemoniadamente aterrador." Susurró la joven mientras lo tomaba de la nuca con inusitada violencia y le arrebataba un profundo beso que lo dejó sin aire.

Cuando lo soltó Draco parpadeó varias veces mientras Pansy le daba una sonrisa lujuriosa y pasaba la lengua por sus labios. "Y no mancha." Sonrió con angelical malicia antes de soltarlo pero de inmediato lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo reunido.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	15. Capítulo 15

* * *

****

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Gracias a...

**Anny Pervert Snape** - en cierto modo también me refería a lo sexual... ejem, jajajaja.

**Audrey Ludlow** - que bien que te gusta cómo estoy personificando a Pansy, creo que se ha robado sin querer parte de los créditos en algunos capítulos, ups.

**Murtilla** - ahh... no creo que se repita el Malfoy/Snape... al menos no con Draco, no digo más porque no hay sopresa.

**Diane Greenleaf Malfoy** - como ya dije... no hay final triste en mi historia, y los lemon... prometo que luego de este capitulo comenzará la acción, en trama y otras cosas.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos.

* * *

Harry estaba despierto sobre su cama, completamente hundido en la depresión. Era la Noche de Brujas y él la estaba pasando en su habitación. Aún cuando había sido su propia decisión se sentía igual de depresivo. Sus amigos habían intentado convencerlo nuevamente de que bajara aunque no tuviera máscara pero la verdad no sentía ánimos de estar con ellos. Su interés estaba en otra fiesta que él sabía se estaría llevando a cabo en las mazmorras de Hogwarts y la que no podría asistir. Aún cuando sabía que de haberle dicho al rubio seguramente éste hubiera encontrado la forma de colarlo no había querido mostrar el interés y dado que no había sido invitado era obvio que su compañía no era bienvenida.

Además de pensar en eso había otra cosa que no lo dejaba en paz y era aquella voz que le urgía a levantarse y salir de la habitación. "Maldición." Susurró con coraje. "Ya dije que no voy a ir a ninguna parte." Exclamó a nadie en particular. "Además no tengo disfraz." Añadió a modo de excusa sin percatarse de que no tenía que darla.

"Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Malfoy." Pensó en su capa de invisibilidad pero no se sentía lo suficientemente curioso como para tomarla y colarse. "No conozco las mazmorras." Dijo pensativo mientras se llevaba los dedos a los labios y los acariciaba con suavidad. "Aunque conozco a alguien que sí..." Se cruzó de brazos obstinadamente y se debatió largo rato. Quería ver a Malfoy, eso no podía negarlo, lo tenía metido en la cabeza. Desde que el rubio lo había buscado aquella noche no podía negar que cada día pensaba más en él. Cada vez que lo acorralaba en una esquina para quitarle el aliento sentía flotar en el aire.

_Necesito..._

I can feel it in the air /puedo sentirlo en el aire

Something is calling me out there / algo me está llamando allá afuera

Se levantó con lentitud y se dirigió al baño, allí se quitó los lentes y se miró en el espejo llevándose una mano al rostro. Su reflejo le devolvió la sonrisa torcida de siempre. Harry sacudió la cabeza de forma enérgica. "No es seguro ir allá. Además no sé cómo lo tomaría Malfoy." No iba a arriesgarse a entrar a territorio Slytherin por más ganas que tuviera de ver al rubio. Dio un corto gemido mientras se sujetaba del lavabo cuando comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y vio a un joven sujetándose del lavabo en el reflejo. El joven se enderezó y le sonrió con malicia. Harry parpadeó sin entender lo que acababa de suceder mientras el joven sacaba un cepillo e intentaba alisar los rebeldes cabellos.

Grab my things can't wait no more / tomo mis cosas, no puedo esperar más

gotta get back on the floor / tengo que ir a la pista

"Hora de vissitar las mazmorrass." Susurró con voz aterciopelada y Harry lo vio salir de la habitación, una especie de tirón lo arrancó de su lugar y la imagen de su cuarto desapareció dejándolo en completa oscuridad.

That's where the music's thumping hard / ahí es donde la música late fuerte

where I feel my body start to lose control / donde siento que mi cuerpo comienza a perder el control

where I can let go / donde puedo dejarme ir

* * *

En los pasillos que conducían a las mazmorras un joven de cabellos negros y ojos color caoba se deslizaba por entre las sombras con asombrosa elegancia. Sus pasos resonaban quedamente sobre la piedra pulida. Sus ropas no eran especiales, una camisa estilo poeta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color algo ajustados, botas altas y una capa oscura cubriéndolo. Se detuvo frente al retrato que guardaba la entrada y se inclinó levemente antes de sisear algo en otro idioma.

"Umhh... por suerte nadie ha cambiado mi contraseña." Sonrió ampliamente cuando el retrato descubrió la entrada. Vio algunos estudiantes con máscaras dirigirse pasillo abajo y recordó que aún no tenía una. Sacó su varita y murmurando un hechizo la transmutó. Se cubrió el rostro con ella y comenzó a caminar. "Hora de recordar viejoss tiemposs." Murmuró divertido al llegar a la mazmorra donde la fiesta podía escucharse.

* * *

La fiesta había sido todo lo que Draco, Pansy y Blaise habían planeado. La mazmorra había sido convertida en lo que los muggle llamaban un pub, o al menos ese había sido el intento de los Slytherin ya que la idea que tenían los jóvenes de un pub normal era muy distinta a la realidad.

Varias serpientes de bronce líquido se descolgaban del techo sosteniendo con sus cuerpos esferas de luz que iluminaban el lugar donde los jóvenes bailaban. Unas cuantas más serpenteaban pegadas de las paredes. Con algunos hechizos habían encantado varios instrumentos musicales llenando el lugar de una música erótica y de ritmo profundo que parecía martillear las paredes de piedra.

Habían escogido con cuidado las bebidas mágicas más desinhibidoras, la música más instigadora, los alumnos más atrevidos...

Draco lo vio entrar de inmediato, algo en aquella persona llamaba su atención como el canto de sirena. Aún así no podía reconocer la identidad del recién llegado, al observarlo le pareció que trataba de pasar desapercibido deslizándose con naturalidad hasta el lugar donde varios Slytherins se retorcían y enredaban en una danza erótica al compás de una música hechizada que provocaba los sentidos. En pocos minutos se había unido a la masa de cuerpos que se movían, perdiéndose de vista entre ellos.

Draco aguzó la mirada, aquel joven le recordaba a alguien pero de todos los que había invitado ninguno pareaba con la descripción. ¿Sería posible que alguno de los Ravenclaw que había invitado tuviera aquel cuerpo oculto bajo las túnicas escolares todo ese tiempo?

"Dray, ¿a quién miras?" Susurró Pansy cerca de su oído. La chica estaba sentada al lado de Draco, sobre las piernas de uno de los chicos de Slytherin, aún cuando fuera dificil separarla del prefecto no por eso se olvidaba de divertirse. Siguió con la mirada los ojos del joven y descubrió de inmediato la figura no conocida. Había que darle puntos a la chica, a pesar de parecer una cabeza hueca no por nada era la prefecta de la casa de las serpientes. "¿Un Ravenclaw?" Preguntó safándose de los brazos que la sujetaban e indicándole al joven que necesitaba espacio, la orden fue desobedecida de inmediato.

"No lo sé, podría ser." Murmuró con abierta curiosidad el rubio.

"¿Cómo es que lo pasé por alto?" Preguntó en voz baja mientras se mordía los labios con malicia. "¿Quieres que lo pesque para ti?" Sus palabras encerraban otro mensaje y el rubio asintió, si en algo era buena su amiga era en seducir y sacarle información hasta al más renuente y casto de todos los santos pero a juzgar por la forma en que el joven se movía, como si perteneciera allí entre las serpientes, la tarea no sería tan dificil. Antes de que se alejara le tomó la mano.

"Pansy... ten cuidado con las alas." Comentó como al descuido en aquella voz aparentemente impersonal pero en la que la joven podía leer una nota de alerta y preocupación.

"Drey, tú siempre tan atento." Susurró con dulzura y se safó de sus manos. La vio unirse al grupo y acercarse incospicuamente al extraño. Al cabo de unos diez minutos ambos jóvenes bailaban juntos con una sensualidad natural que hacía que los que se fijaran en ellos sintieran deseos de unírseles. Demonios, hasta Draco sentía deseos de unírseles en esos momentos y de no haber sido por el recelo que sentía seguramente lo hubiera hecho, pero un pequeño detalle llamó su atención. Cuando Pansy intentó dirigirlo en su dirección el joven se rehusó. Era comos si le hubiera adivinado las intenciones a la chica porque la apretó con algo de violencia contra su cuerpo y la hizo regresar al centro del grupo.

Al ver el gesto Draco se puso en pie como movido por resortes, soltó lo que tenía en las manos y se dirigió a donde estaba su amigo. "Blaise. Pon a Vince y a Gregory en la salida, no quiero que lo dejen salir." Murmuró enojado mientras señalaba el joven y a una Pansy algo confundida. Su amigo asintió sin protestar y Draco se dirigió hacia la pareja agarrando el ritmo con facilidad. Se acercó a la pareja desde atrás de Pansy notando cómo las manos del joven acariciaban la espalda semidesnuda. Apartó las manos y rodeó la cintura del angelito e inclinando la cabeza sobre el cuello hasta rozarlo con sus labios. Desde esa altura elevó sus platinadas orbes y le dio una mirada fulminante al joven. "Aléjate." Siseó fijándose en la máscara que llevaba el joven. Parecía compuesta de diminutas escamas y contuvo el asombro al reconocer que era piel de áspid de un hermoso color verde.

"Lo siento primor, parece que tenemos compañía." Sonrió el joven dándole una guiñada y de forma delicada pero con firmeza volvió a pegarse a la chica. Pansy no pudo evitar sentirse más hormonal que de costumbre, su queridísimo Drakey bailaba tras ella mientras aquel chico apuesto la mantenía con posesividad cerca suyo.

"Dray, no pasa nada." Susurró de lado con una sonrisa.

"¿Dray?" El joven arequeó una ceja pero la máscara no permitió que el gesto se distinguiera.

"Panse." Siseó Draco enojado mientras pasaba sus brazos sobre los de la chica en un intento por separarla del joven. Como resultado sus manos quedaron sobre la cintura del desconocido. Con una sonrisa llena de picardía unas manos lo sujetaron con firmeza por las caderas y lo pegaron al trasero de la rubia.

"No me molesta compartir, espero que a tí tampoco." Comentó con malicia el joven y Draco se sintió hervir del coraje pero no pudo evitar un gemido de placer cuando continuaron moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Draco continuó bailando, no quería armar una escena en la fiesta aunque muy en el fondo la realidad era que estaba disfrutando cada segundo que aquellas manos lo tocaban. Cuando la rubia descansó la cabeza en su hombro bajó sus labios y comenzó a besarle el cuello movido por el intenso deseo que le provocaba el sensual baile.

No sabía si era su imaginación pero la temperatura en las mazmorras no era tan fría como de costumbre mientras su cuerpo rozaba el de la rubia y unas manos le manoseaban la espalda y parte del trasero sin misericordia. Justo cuando parecía que iba a perder todo rastro de compostura sintió que el joven los soltaba a ambos. Sus ojos se oscurecieron con coraje pero se llenaron de sorpresa al ver que no era otro que Blaise el que los acababa de interrumpir. El joven de largos cabellos se había aferrado a la espalda del joven y había logrado separar las inquisitivas manos de su cuerpo. Fue entonces que recordó lo que se suponía que estuviera haciendo. Volteó a Pansy hacia su cuerpo y le dio una mirada rabiosa al joven mientras veía que Blaise agarraba el ritmo de una forma algo violenta haciendo que el joven se volteara en su dirección con una sonrisa decididamente sádica. No supo si su coraje era porque el extraño lo había manejado en su propio juego o porque ni siquiera le había dado una segunda mirada al comenzar a refregarse encima del moreno.

Tres horas más tarde la fiesta de los Slytherin comenzó finalmente a disminuir su entusiasmo. Muchos de los jóvenes se hallaban completamente borrachos manoseándose. Los que más se habían desaparecido por parejas a los rincones oscuros de la mazmorra. Con ojos impasibles Draco vio que el joven de la máscara de áspid finalmente dejaba el piso de baile y se acercaba a donde habían varios tragos servidos. Lo vio elegir cuidadosamente uno de los cocteles y dejarse caer exhausto en unos enormes cojines dispuestos sobre el suelo para ese propósito. Tomó uno de los cocteles y se sentó a su lado viendo cómo los ojos rojizos seguían cada uno de sus movimientos con atención.

"¿Te había visto antes?" Preguntó el rubio luego de sorber un poco de su bebida. El joven dio un largo trago sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Es lo más probable. Después de todo estudiamos en Hogwarts, ¿no es así?" Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Draco se quedó silencioso intentando

"Creo que te he pasado por alto, no recuerdo a nadie con tu color de ojos." Musitó el rubio mientras le levantaba la barbilla con los dedos, el joven se sacudió la mano movimientos medidos.

"Es un hechizo, es noche de brujas y disfraces." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros de una forma que a Draco se le hizo muy familiar.

"Me gustaría saber quién eres." Murmuró acercándose al joven pero este lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho.

"Ah, ah, ah... nada de trucos, chico fénix. Esta noche es sólo para divertirse, nada de personalidades ni de identidades, sólo los más secretos y torcidos caprichos." Ronroneó con voz ronca.

"¿Y cuando termine la fiesta?" Murmuró el rubio acercándose nuevamente.

"No sabía que fuera requisito al terminar la fiesta. Pensé que era opcional." Tragó de varios sorbos lo que había en su vaso. "Pero si lo es entonces no puedo quedarme hasta que termine la fiesta." Sin más se levantó dejando a un muy asombrado Draco en el suelo. El rubio entrecerró los ojos con rabia pero sonrió al ver que Crabbe y Goyle detenían al chico en la salida. Se levantó con lentitud y una sonrisa divertida asomó a sus labios.

"Creo que sería buena idea que te quedaras un rato más." Comentó el Slytherin. Algunos de los que aún quedaban sobrios observaron la pequeña escena, entre ellos Blaise quien se acercó por si surgía la eventualidad de que el rubio lo necesitara.

Al ver la salida cerrada por los dos fornidos Slytherins el joven maldijo en voz baja y se volteó hacia el rubio. "¿Piensas retenerme en contra de mi voluntad?" Preguntó con velada ira e indignación.

"Sólo me gustaría platicar un poco más contigo... llegar a conocernos realmente ya que no recuerdo haberte invitado esta noche." Comentó el rubio acercándose y obstruyendole el paso de ese lado. El joven de la máscara dio un resplido indignado y a Draco le pareció que sus ojos centelleaban levemente, a pesar de todo extendió el brazo de la misma forma en que un galante caballero invitaría a una damicela. "¿Me acompañas?" Susurró con una sonrisa llena de cinismo y se felicitó al ver que el joven apretaba con fuerza las mandíbulas y cerraba los puños.

El joven lo meditó un rato hasta que finalmente su rostro sonrió de forma dulzona. "Claro... ¿por qué no?" Y tomó el brazo que se le ofrecía. Draco lo sujetó con fuerza, aquella sonrisa sólo podía significar que el joven tenía un As bajo la manga. Pero nadie se burlaba tan fácilmente de un Malfoy y menos de Draco Malfoy. Lo llevó hacia donde estaban los cojines nuevamente.

"Será mejor que te simplifiques la vida y no intentes nada. No saldrás de aquí hasta que sepa quién eres y cómo entraste." Le susurró al oído. La sonrisa se amplió justo antes de que el chico enmascarado lo tomara de la nuca y lo fundiera en un candente beso que lo dejó necesitando más.

"Eso está por verse." Susurró casi contra sus labios y se deslizó sin problema de entre sus brazos mientras echaba a correr hacia el fondo de la mazmorra.

"¡Blaise!" Gritó el rubio al tiempo que echaba a correr tras el desconocido. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando lo vio atravesar una de las paredes sin problema. Sin perder tiempo se lanzó en su persecusión. Para su sorpresa la pared era sólo una ilusión, aparentemente el mapa de las mazmorras había sido reciente pues no mostraba ningún pasadizo en aquel lugar. Comenzó a correr tras el escurridizo y escuchó pasos a sus espaldas. Al voltear en una de las esquinas pudo ver que Blaise lo seguía bastante cerca.

Los pasadizos eran algo oscuros pero podía ver el borde de la capa cuando doblaba en las esquinas. Sabía que estaba cerca pero no lograba darle alcance. Doblando una esquina se encontró con una bifurcación. Tomó a su derecha mientras su amigo, por instinto, tomaba la de la izquierda. Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo y trató de escuchar pero todo estaba en completo silencio. Maldijo coloridamente mientras sacaba su varita y trataba de ver dónde se encontraba.

Blaise por su parte continuó corriendo hasta que ya no tuvo más aliento, con lo que sacó su varita e intentó escuchar si algún movimiento. Todo estaba en completo silencio por lo que decidió regresarse por el mismo camino. No bien se había volteado cuando unas manos le taparon la boca y le arrebataron la varita.

"Zabini." Susurró una voz en el oído del moreno de largos cabellos mientras era empujado con fuerza a la pared. El cuerpo del joven al que habían estado persiguiendo lo cubrió completamente. "¿Dónde está tu compañero? Se siente algo solo esto aquí abajo." Susurró nuevamente con sensual arrogancia. "Voltéate con lentitud." Le ordenó y Zabini obedeció sabiendo que el joven tenía su varita. Con algo de dificultad se volteó entre aquellos brazos y sin tener que imaginárselo sintió la punta de su propia varita contra su cuello. Los ojos castaño oscuro se toparon con aquellos color caoba en semipenumbra. Era como mirar al interior incandescente de una flama eterna y Zabini sintió que comenzaba a perder el control sobre sus propias acciones.

El joven le acercó el rostro y le rozó los labios con lentitud. Blaise recordaba haber pasado casi media hora bailando con aquel cuerpo que ahora lo presionaba con fuerza y que seguramente sentiría cómo comenzaba a reaccionar al contacto físico. Pero cuando el joven se alejó y le sonrió su mente se quedó en blanco sumergida en aquel segundo de perfección. "Al diablo con todo." Susurró antes de olvidar que tenía una varita apuntada a su garganta y deslizando sus manos por la cintura lo apretó contra sí. El beso fue violento reclamando el interior de la boca del desconocido. Su cuerpo lo empujó contra la pared contraria del angosto pasadizo y se escuchó un ronco gemido de placer cuando presionó su cadera contra las del joven con tortuosa lentitud. "No me importa..." Susurró mientras mordía salvajemente el cálido cuello y provocaba placenteros gemidos. "...quién eres..." Le sacó la camisa y metió las manos por debajo acariciando brutalmente toda la expansión del pecho. "...pero me descontrolas." Sintió los dedos en sus cabellos tratando de dirigirlo nuevamente hacia arriba y no se hizo esperar. Reclamó nuevamente los suaves labios con intensidad absorbiendo los gemidos del joven mientras continuaba unido al cuerpo.

"¿Blaise?" Ambos jóvenes se separaron al escuchar la voz, los ojos muy abiertos mientras jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento. "¡Blaise!"

"Mierda." Exclamaron ambos jóvenes para luego mirarse un momento. El rubio los había descubierto.

Blaise se puso en movimiento, le arrebató un último beso y lo enderezó de un jalón para luego empujarlo en dirección del pasadizo más cercano. "Corre." Susurró. El joven no se hizo esperar, escuchó a Draco maldecir tras sus pasos, estaba furioso. Sonrió mientras corría, tendría que encontrar la forma de salir a los pasillos principales si quería escapar del Slytherin. Recordaba vagamente las salidas pero en esos momentos el tener que escapar le nublaba la lógica.

Esta vez se topó con algunas escaleras que bajaban, seguramente a niveles más profundos de la escuela. ¡Tenía que subir no bajar! Pero Draco estaba cerca, comenzó a bajar justo cuando el joven lo divisaba.

"¡Maldito bastardo!" Rugió el rubio y comenzó también a bajar saltando sobre el otro cuando estuvo a una distancia corta. Ambos cuerpos rodaron escaleras abajo hasta llegar a una especie de descanso algo más amplio y que doblaba a un lado impidiéndoles continuar. Draco cayó sobre el joven quien emitió un suave quejido. "¡Te tengo!" Exclamó con una cruel sonrisa. Con rapidez sujetó la máscara y se la arrancó dejando que la cabeza rebotara contra el suelo de piedra.

"Ouch."

"Ahora veremos quién eres. ¡Lumos!" El rostro de Draco perdió todo el color cuandos unos ojos verdes lo saludaron. "Potter." Susurró como si en cualquier segundo la forma que tenía aprisionada bajo sus piernas fuera a reaccionar con violencia. El único sonido en esos momentos eran las respiraciones forzosas de ambos, especialmente la del Gryffindor cuyo pecho estaba comprimido por el peso de Draco.

"No puedo respirar." Le susurró con torpeza mientras sus ojos parecían nublarse. Con extremo cuidado Draco se le salió de encima sin embargo Harry se quedó en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en las mazmorras?" Preguntó confundido el rubio mientras luchaba por no sucumbir a los inmensos deseos de aprovechar la vulnerabilidad del joven.

"No... no lo sé." Contestó aún aturdido. "Me duele todo el cuerpo."

"Eso es porque caímos escaleras abajo, Potter." Comentó el rubio con desdén mientras se ponía en pie.

"Oh." Fue lo único que atinó a decir Harry cuando Draco lo tomó de los brazos y lo puso en pie. "¿Cómo llegamos aquí?" Murmuró al tiempo que se permitía recostarse del rubio. Draco lo sostuvo por instinto sintiendo aquella calidez que hacía tiempo anhelaba hacer suya.

"Pensé que tú me lo dirías. Pasaste más de tres horas en la fiesta de mi casa divirtiéndote a mi costa y ahora resulta que no recuerdas nada. Qué conveniente." Dijo finalmente. "Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. ¿Puedes caminar?" Harry asintió y comenzaron a subir las escaleras con lentitud.

"Yo... estaba en el baño." Murmuró y Draco se hizo el sordo, no necesitaba escuchar las incoherencias que Potter decía, las escaleras seguramente le habían quitado algo de sentido, demonios, incluso él se sentía algo magullado. Lo tomó de la mano el resto del camino y estuvieron perdidos más de quince minutos en los laberintos hasta que finalmente encontraron una de las innumerables salidas de ilusión que no habían descubierto antes por estar ocupados corriendo por los pasillos. Cuando Draco observó los alrededores vio que se hallaban cerca de la torre de los Gryffindors.

"¿Crees que puedes llegar a tu habitación, Potter?" El chico negó con un leve sonrojo.

"Es que no tengo mis lentes." Draco aguzó los ojos, apenas unos minutos atrás no había necesitado sus lentes.

"¿Cómo es que necesitas tus lentes? Pensé que habías dicho que utilizaste un hechizo para cambiarte el color, no estabas usando lentes, supuse que le habías hecho algo más a tus ojos." Draco lo vio morderse nervioso los labios y no pudo evitar imaginarse morderlos él mismo. Finalmente dio un sulfurado resoplido.

"Potter, no entiendo cómo es posible que no recuerdes nada de lo que estuviste haciendo. Te metiste en las mazmorras, territorio Slytherin, estuviste en esa fiesta y casi te echaste a todos los que habían allí. No entiendo cómo es posible que aún puedas sonrojarte porque es obvio que no eres ningún santo." Exclamó irritado pero al no recibir respuesta suspiró resignado. "Vámos antes que Filch o la señora Norris nos pesquen afuera." Mientras se encaminaban a su habitación Harry comenzó a sentir la verguenza apoderarse de todos sus sentidos. Imagenes de lo que había estado haciendo le llegaron cuando el rubio hizo mención de ellas, imagenes sumamente detalladas y que hicieron que su rostro ardiera aún más.

"Por las barbas de Merlín." Susurró el Gryffindor mientras subían las escaleras a su habitación.

"Lo que me agrava es que no me permitieras disfrutar a mí también." Murmuró el rubio al momento de pasar la puerta de la habitación. Ya había denegado su cuerpo demasiado tiempo y luego de aquel despliegue de erótica sensualidad y la subsecuente persecución su cuerpo estaba encandilado. Lo acorraló contra una de las butacas pillando efectivamente el cuerpo con sus piernas a cada lado.

"¿Draco?" Susurró el joven Gryffindor y el rubio sintió su cuerpo responder al beber la inocencia que permeaba la pregunta. No entendía cómo el ojiverde podía comportarse tan lanzado hacía momentos atrás y ahora mostrar tal grado de provocativa ignorancia. Ignoró el suave gemido cuando atrapó la rosada boca con sus labios. El beso lánguido y sereno, disfrutando a profundidad la húmeda cavidad que se abría a su inquisitiva lengua. Sentía como si probara el cielo. Las manos de Harry se aferraron a sus ropas como perdido cuando comenzó a acariciar su nuca.

Cuando se separó los ojos verdes lo miraban con expresión nublada. Quizás ahora le permitiría continuar lo que durante esas semanas le había estado impidiendo. El fuego hormonal que recorrió su cuerpo le urgía a devorar el cuerpo de inmediato.

Necesito...

Draco estuvo a punto de bajar a su cuello cuando descubrió las marcas. Por todo su cuello enrojecidas marcas de mordidas y besos cubrían la piel. Retiró a un lado la capa y las observó con detenimiento. Sí, definitivamente marcas de dientes en la piel de Harry, marcas recientes de un violento rojo oscuro. "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó mortificado, ¿cómo podía olvidar lo que Potter se había dedicado a hacer durante toda la noche? Aún sabiendo que el joven no le debía ese tipo de explicaciones por alguna razón indescifrable se sintió traicionado. Se separó del cuerpo con movimientos lentos y el joven lo observó con la confusión evidente en sus ojos verdes. "Será mejor que descanses, Potter. Estoy seguro que tanta actividad debe haberte dejado exhausto." Murmuró con expresión fría mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a la mesa de noche donde descansaban los lentes del moreno. Regresó a su lado y se los puso con lentitud. "Seguro puedes intentar algún conjuro para evitar que esas mordidas de amor... se noten en la mañana." Sin más se alejó con paso elegante pero con el orgullo herido.

Harry se quedó allí en la butaca, sus ojos fijos en la puerta cerrada sin apenas comprender. Por largos minutos la voz en su interior permaneció callada.

_Siento miedo..._

_

* * *

_

Gracias por leer.


	16. Capítulo 16

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Las líricas intercaladas en este capítulo son de Alejandra Guzmán y su canción "**Ten Cuidado con el Corazón**".

* * *

Gracias a...

**Anny Pervert Snape** - Finalmente resolveremos toda esa indecisión en este capítulo.

**Audrey Ludlow** - Creo que debo mencionar que no era Harry realmente quien estaba en las mazmorras. Ya luego explicaré por qué Tom pudo tener control por tanto tiempo.

**El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana** - Diox, no me puedo creer que hayas dejado un comentario en cada cap, jajaja. Pero te agradezco muchísimo, me has alegrado el día sobremanera y espero que los capítulos que restan te gusten igual.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y aquí les dejo el próximo capítulo.

* * *

"¿Blaise, has visto a Draco?" Preguntó Pansy al llegar a la mesa de los Slytherin para el desayuno. El aludido continuó ignorándola. "¿Blaise?" Insistió medio molesta sentándose a su lado y tratando de ver qué era lo que hacía el moreno de cabellos largos. "¿Qué haces?"

"Sssshhhh... busco al chico de anoche." Murmuró distraído mientras continuaba mirando hacia la mesa de los Ravenclaw.

"¿Cómo vas a saber quién es si no le viste la cara?" Preguntó confundida a lo que el joven se volteó en su dirección. Tenía un elaborado monóculo en uno de sus ojos. "¿Qué diablos es eso?" Preguntó olvidando su usual delicadeza

"¿No es obvio, querida? Un monóculo."

"Ya lo sé, idiota¿pero para qué sirve?"

"Me deja saber quiénes estan usando encantamientos vanidosos." La rubia arqueó una ceja. "Por ejemplo, primor, este cristalito me dice que estás usando un encantamiento para ocultar las profundas ojeras que tienes." Recibió un coscorrón que casi le hizo perder el monóculo. "¡Parkinson!"

"¡Grosero!" El chico le devolvió una mirada arrepentida.

"Lo siento, pero tú preguntaste." Se encogió de hombros y continuó sus observaciones.

"Claro. Pero ¿cómo te va a decir quién era el chico de anoche? Estoy segura que la mayoría de los estudiantes que asistieron a la fiesta de Slytherin tienen que tener un encantamiento vanidoso, todos para cubrir ojeras."

"Pero sabemos que no fue un Slytherin... tiene que haber sido de otra casa. Hay muchas probabilidades de que sea uno de Ravenclaw, además no son ojeras lo que busco." Sonrió pícaramente. "¿Sabes si Draco invitó a alguno de Hufflepuff?"

"Sólo unas chicas, algo tontas pero muy lindas." Contestó sinceramente.

"Mhhh... pues tuvo que haber sido un águila." Blaise continuó observando hacia la mesa de los Ravenclaw hasta que se cansó y con un dejo decepcionado se puso a desayunar. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido, sabía que muchos de los estudiantes estarían durmiendo aún por ser fin de semana.

"Oye, no me has contestado aún. ¿Has visto a Draco?"

"Ah... sí, está encerrado en su habitación. Creo que aún está enojado porque el chico de la máscara se le escapó." Justo en esos momentos entró a desayunar el trío de oro. Hermione y Ron charlaban animadamente mientras que Harry atrás de ellos arrastraba los pies y los seguía sin mirar a dónde iban. "Parece que el famoso Harry Potter se siente con ganas de llamar la atención." Murmuró el moreno con desdén.

"Quizás la fiesta de día de brujas fue demasiado para él." Se burló la rubia mientras le prestaba atención a su desayuno.

"Tal vez." Blaise levantó el monóculo y se lo puso. "¿Crees que los Gryffindor tengan suficiente vanidad como para querer utilizar encantamientos de belleza?" Echó a reír por lo bajo.

"¿Para qué perder el tiempo en averiguarlo?, seguramente ninguno tiene suficiente autoestima que proteger de todas formas."

"Ah, ah, Pansy, querida... creo que te equivocas." Comentó con una enorme sonrisa mientras a través del cristal podía ver la luz que formaba el hechizo de vanidad posada sobre Harry. "El Niño de Oro parece que tiene suficiente autoestima." Dijo al tiempo que le pasaba el monóculo a la rubia quien se lo puso de inmediato.

"Cielos." Susurró con divertido asombro. "Nunca pensé... oye... ¿qué son esas marcas que tiene en el cuello? Parecen... mordidas." Blaise se atragantó con el jugo de calabazas que tomaba y le arrebató el cristalillo a la joven. Se lo puso apresuradamente y volvió a mirar. Arrojó el monóculo contra la mesa y se levantó. "¿Blaise¿Qué haces¿Blaise?" La chica no pudo detenerlo. El moreno fue directamente a la mesa de los Gryffindor y se detuvo atrás de la silla del joven de la cicatriz.

"Tú." Le dijo de forma acusadora. Harry se volteó y quedó frente a frente con unos furiosos ojos color caramelo. El joven bajó el rostro a su altura y le susurró. "Después del desayuno, en la torre de astronomía, solo, a menos que quieras que termine el encantamiento que tienes en el cuello." Harry abrió los ojos enormes y por unos instantes se quedó sin habla. Ron se había puesto en pie y miraba amenazador al moreno de la casa de Slytherin. De pronto Harry reaccionó y asintió quedamente antes que sus amigos captaran algo de lo que hablaban. "Bien, muy bien, Gryffindor." Y el joven se alejó con pasos largos casi tan elegantes como los de Draco y cara satisfecha. Harry tragó gordo, ahora sí que lo iban a descubrir.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa serpiente, Harry?" Preguntó visiblemente enojado su pecoso amigo.

"Nada, Ron, nada importante." Intentó tranquilizarlo.

"Harry..."

"Por favor, Ron, sólo... confía en mí." La súplica en el rostro y la voz del chico hizo que el pelirrojo se calmara visiblemente.

"Nos gustaría que también confiaras en nosotros." Agregó Hermione con algo de tristeza.

"Lo siento, Mione. Yo..."

"Hermione... Harry ya confía en nosotros, sólo necesita algo de espacio." Comentó el pelirrojo intentando darla a su amigo lo que pedía mientras volvía a su desayuno. Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron con alegría.

Cuando el desayuno terminó Harry tuvo que escabullirse. Con la capa de invisibilidad y un hechizo para burlar el mapa de los merodeadores llegó hasta la torre de astronomía. Un Blaise Zabini lo esperaba con impaciencia. Trató de adivinar el humor del joven pero no le parecía enojado. Finalmente se quitó la capa y entró a donde se hallaba el moreno. Lo que ocurrió después pasó demasiado rápido para entenderlo.

"Potter." Exclamó al verlo. "¿Eras tú el que estaba en la fiesta anoche?" Harry asintió quedamente y cuando el joven se acercó dio un paso atrás. Aún cuando podía utilizar magia sin su varita no iba a revelarle el secreto al Slytherin. "¿Cómo diablos te colaste a la fiesta?" Murmuró acercándose otro paso. "¿Y dónde diablos aprendiste a bailar así." Esta vez el susurro tenía calidad de ronroneo. Harry abrió las verdes gemas con sorpresa cuando la boca del Slytherin reclamó la suya en un beso brutal como el que le había dado en el laberinto de las mazmorras la noche anterior. "No sabía que fueras bi." Dijo al tiempo que le sacaba la camisa y deslizaba sus manos bajo la tela provocando un grito de asombro.

"¡Zabini!"

"Mejor díme Blaise." Le contestó pasando los dedos con suavidad por la sensitiva piel de sus pezones obteniendo un suave gemido.

"Blaise... detente... por favor." Gimió el ojiverde con desespero.

"¿Por qué?"

"Blaise..." Suplicó.

"Potter, me enloqueces." Susurró con voz ronca en su oído mientras metía las manos bajo la correa del pantalón causándole estragos al moreno.

"¡Blaise, quieto!" Jadeó. El moreno dejó las manos donde estaban y le sonrió.

"Bien.. Estoy quieto." Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry se estremeció, aquellas manos estaban casi sobre su... "¿Podrías sacar las manos de mi pantalón?" Murmuró mientras enrojecía de la verguenza.

"¿Por qué?"

"No puedo pensar." Susurró con inocente sinceridad.

"Es la idea." Ronroneó el Slytherin disfrutando el calor bajo sus manos.

"¿Por favor?" Volvió a suplicar.

"Si me das un beso..." Se movió en su dirección con toda la intención de besarlo de nuevo.

"¡Blaise!"

"Está bien, está bien, no te sulfures." Sacó las manos de los pantalones pero las dejó rozando la piel de las caderas muy cerca del lugar donde estaban anteriormente.

"¿Le dirás a los demás?" Preguntó con temor.

"Eso depende." El joven lo miró con aprehensión. "¿Qué hay para mí?" Dijo con picardía. Harry supo entonces que se estaba metiendo en más problemas de los que podía controlar.

"¿La satisfacción de haber hecho una buena acción?" Aventuró con timidez y rogando porque el joven no continuara con el asalto a su dignidad.

"Eres muy gracioso. ¿Qué tal una revolcada?" Preguntó con más atrevimiento el moreno y pegando su cuerpo al del joven de ojos verdes de la misma forma en que habían estado la noche anterior.

"¿Una qué?" Susurró asustado Harry.

"Revolcada... ya sabes..." El ver la expresión confundida del joven Blaise abrió los ojos enormes. "Eres vírgen." Susurró con suavidad y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando lo vio enrojecer como un tomate. "Imposible, Potter. ¿Cómo puedes serlo cuando puedes bailar de esa forma?" Preguntó confundido.

"Es la primera vez que bailo." Susurró con timidez. Blaise dudaba pero algo en aquellos ojos verdes le suplicaba que le creyera.

"Bien... carajo, Potter, sí que sabes bailar. Pero... aparte de anoche... ¿has estado con alguien? Y no me refiero a un beso que ya pude comprobar que eso también lo sabes hacer a la perfección." Ronroneó y Harry volvió a negar meintras intentaba quitarle las manos de las caderas donde los pulgares comenzaban a trazar suaves círculos que enviaban corrientes de placer a donde menos la quería en ese momento. "Demonios, no puedo creer mi suerte. Quiero ser el primero." Susurró con voz cargada.

"Yo... yo... es que... no estoy enamorado de ti." Susurró Harry con temblor en su voz.

"Por las sagradas barbas de Merlín, eres un diamante sin pulir¿lo sabías?" Dijo el Slytherin compadeciéndose. "Es muy tierno que te estés reservando para tu verdadero amor y todo eso, pero imagina lo bochornoso que sería a tu edad que quien amas descubra que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer cuando llegue ese momento." Blaise sonrió mentalmente. Sí, sus amigos tenían razón, él era el bastardo más jodidamente manipulador después de Draco, sólo que donde Draco le sobrepasaba en gracia él le sobrepasaba en dulzura, cosa en la que el prefecto nunca podría comparársele en su opinión.

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi edad?" Preguntó confuso.

Blaise no le prestó atención y continuó su interrogatorio. "¿Estás enamorado de alguien?" Insistió.

"Yo..."

"Está bien, no tienes que decirme de quién. ¿Es chico o chica?"

"Un chico."

"Perfecto. ¿Has pensado dónde quieres estar¿Arriba... abajo?" La expresión confundida ya se le comenzaba a hacer familiar al joven de ojos color miel oscura. "Ni siquiera te han dado la charla¿cierto?" El joven negó quedamente y Blaise suspiró dramáticamente, las cosas se pintaban mejor de lo que imaginaba. "Bueno, de todas formas no te iba a servir si estas enamorado de un chico. Pero yo podría ayudarte en eso."

"¿Podrías?" Preguntó con timidez.

"Claro. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras."

* * *

Draco se había quedado en su habitación esa mañana. En sus manos conservaba la máscara que le había quitado al Gryffindor. No entendía cómo había podido conseguir ese tipo de máscara. Ciertamente sabía que el joven no era pobre como aparentaba algunas veces, pero en su mente no podía reconciliar el hecho de que se hubiera disfrazado de serpiente.

Sabía que Potter podía hablar la lengua de las serpientes, lengua parsel. Imaginaba que se había colado a la fiesta a través de los laberintos, seguramente por donde habían logrado salir cerca de la torre de los Gryffindor. Recostado sobre la cama admiraba el trabajo cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

"_Trasmuto_." Susurró y la máscara comenzó a cambiar en su mano. El descubrimiento no trajo la usual sonrisa a sus labios. Aquella era la varita de Potter, justo ahora no podría darse el lujo de usar magia aunque pudiera, sólo por la necesidad de cubrir sus poderes. Se levantó con molestia y decidió ir en busca del Gryffindor.

Bajó al comedor y no pudo encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Decidió finalmente sentarse al lado de la prefecta de Slytherin. "¿Has visto al héroe de Gryffindor?"

"¿Quieres decir a Potter?" Sonrió la chica con evidente diversión.

"¿Qué sucede Panse? Tú sabes algo."

"Así es... sé algo. ¿Cuánto crees que te costará saber?" El rubio la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Quince minutos?"

"Veinte."

"Aún no sé lo que sabes."

"Sé dónde y con quién está tú héroe."

"Panse."

"Perderás demasiado tiempo antes de encontrarlo y saberlo por tí mismo."

"Bien... veinte minutos."

"En la torre de astronomía, con Blaise." Draco se levantó como si lo hubieran pinchado con un hierro caliente. La rubia sonrió mientras lo veía alejarse a toda prisa.

"Drakey, Drakey, Drakey, eres tan ciego." Sonrió mientras sorbía un poco de jugo de calabaza y comenzaba a tararear una extraña canción muggle.

**Jugandome la piel te llevo a conoer esta ciudad obscura, mas**

**Ten cuidado con el corazón, con las alas y con todo lo demás un descuido y te pueden destrozar... por nada.**

Cuando Draco entró sintió la sangre hervirle todo el cuerpo. Blaise Zabini tenía sus manos en el interior de los pantalones del joven que se suponía tenía que estar seduciendo él.

"¡Zabini!" Rugió sin pensar en lo que podía dar a entender su arranque. "Aléjate de él." Para perdición del joven de cabellos largos una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

"Hola, Dray. ¿Sucede algo?" Los ojos verdes de Harry observaban tensamente, con bochorno y susto al rubio que le dedicó una mirada fulminante que lo hizo tragar en seco.

"Malfoy... no es lo que piensas." Se arriesgó a decir intentando sacar las manos de Blaise de su pantalón. La mirada que le dio el rubio se le clavó en el pecho. Un corazón que mentía y engañaba no podía conjurar una mirada tan dolida, no podía de ninguna forma hacerlo sentir tan culpable. Blaise observó ambos jóvenes y con lentitud sacó las manos del pantalón del ojiverde.

"Es él..." Murmuró incrédulo señalando a Draco. "Potter, dime si estoy en lo cierto."

"_Obliviate_." Susurró a sus espaldas Harry. No podía permitir que Blaise fuera por ahí contando lo que él suponía pasaba entre ambos estudiantes. Cosa que Harry había pensado hasta esos momentos eran puras conveniencias. Blaise parpadeó y Draco le dio a Harry una mirada confundida pues no se había esperado que la reacción del moreno.

"¡Draco!" Exclamó el joven de largos cabellos al verlo y miró confundido hacia atrás para ver al Joven-Que-Había-Vivido. "¡Tú! Tú eres el que estaba en la fiesta." Exclamó entrecerrando los ojos. Harry suspiró quedamente y asintió.

"Blaise. Déjanos solos." Siseó Draco en dirección a Harry quien no despegó los ojos del suelo.

"Pero, pero... Draco, él era el que estaba anoche en la fiesta."

"Lo sé, Blaise, logré alcanzarlo anoche."

"Oh." Dijo algo mosqueado. Draco le hizo señas de que saliera y finalmente comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta.

"Blaise... ¿podrías hacerme un favor?" El joven se detuvo y esperó. "Dile a Pansy que le daré los sesenta minutos completos." El sólo tono de su voz enviaba cristales de hielo a la sangre de Harry. El joven de largos cabellos asintió y salió de la torre.

"Bien... Potter..." Harry no pudo menos que estremecerse. "Olvidaste esto anoche." Dijo extendiéndole la varita. Dando un paso nervioso la alcanzó y volvió los ojos al piso. "¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?" Exclamó finalmente el rubio. "He estado tratando de acercarme a tí durante semanas y eres más dificil que un escreguto. Sin embargo no tienes problemas en restregarte con todo el resto de Slytherin y algunos Ravenclaw."

"Malfoy. No es lo que piensas. En serio." Rogó porque le creyera pero los fríos ojos plateados no admitían réplica.

"Que tengas buen día, Potter." Siseó y se giró para salir de la torre. Una fuerza lo detuvo justo en ese momento impidiéndole continuar.

"¡Potter!" Gruñó molestó volviéndose nuevamente en dirección al joven. "Déjame ir."

"No quiero." Draco arqueó las cejas con asombro cuando sintió como un empujón en dirección al joven Gryffindor. Trató de resistirse pero le fue imposible y tuvo que caminar hasta quedar frente a frente con él. Harry observó los tormentosos ojos de plata líquida, estaban furiosos y tuvo la certeza que en el momento en que lo dejara ir la represalia no se haría esperar. Pero todavía no podía arriesgarse a confiar en el rubio. Sabía que lo estaba utilizando, que sólo estaba a su lado por el poder que tenía y sin embargo al recordar la mirada herida cuando Blaise lo había estado tocando. ¿Pero y si algo había cambiado? Tenía que saber. "Hasta que me digas algo que quiero saber."

"Si lo que quieres es hablar entonces no tienes por qué inmovilizarme." Harry lo dejó ir con renuencia pero finalmente se irguió y sus ojos tomaron un brillo determinado.

"¿Por qué te importa si me restriego o no con todas las serpientes como dices? Sólo somos compañeros." Draco se sorprendió. El Gryffindor tenía razón... sin embargo todos esos besos y escapadas... ¿acaso no significaban nada?

"Pensé... que quizás podíamos..."

"¿Pensaste que podíamos qué? Lo único que escucho de tí, Malfoy, es cuán poderoso soy, cuánto poder puedo llegar a manejar. No es dificil entonces imaginarme que la única razón por la que te me acercas es por eso. Tu familia vive del poder. ¿Crees que no lo sé?" Le espetó Harry con ojos entrecerrados. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con entendimiento, ahora entendía por qué el moreno no le había permitido acercarse más, por qué no había querido quitarse la máscara, por qué había estado fallando. "No somos nada, Malfoy, me has besado, te he besado, pero no voy a dar nada más si tú no lo haces." Murmuró un poco más calmado. "Eso era todo lo que quería decirte."

"No me has dejado contestarte." Susurró el rubio acercándose otro paso más. Esperó pacientemente hasta que estuvo seguro que el joven lo iba a escuchar. Suspiró mentalmente, estaba a punto de cruzar la línea desde la cual no podría dar marcha atrás, esa que se había trazado para que sus propios sentimientos no salieran heridos. Los ojos verdes esperaban expectantes su respuesta. "Pensé que podíamos estar juntos... como algo más que conocidos o amigos, lo que sea que somos ahora."

"¿Y arriesgarte?"

"Ya he arriesgado prácticamente todo acercándome a tí. ¿Qué más podría perder?"

**Ten cuidado con el corazón, con las alas y con todo lo demás un descuido y te pueden desplumar... por nada.**

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	17. Capítulo 17

* * *

****

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Escila** - No... no me atreví a un Blaise/Harry, quizás en otra historia, esta ya tiene suficiente enredo.

**Audrey Ludlow** - Ejem... algo les iba a distorsionar al fin y al cabo... estem, jajaajjaa. Bueno... lo de Tom creo que ya se me ha pegado repetirlo, porque he hablado con algunas personas que siguen confundidas. Por eso aclaro... en este capítulo no sale Tom, ni sus pensamientos, así que esas italicas que salen pertenecen a otros. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios y el ánimo.

**Murtilla** - Uhhh.... bueno... en este capítulo no hay Tom, pero sí algunos pensamientos de Draco, así que pendientes.

**Alejandra** - Muchas gracias por los ánimos.

* * *

"Dray, bebé, estás perdiéndome el ritmo." Exclamó Pansy con ojos brillosos a lo que el rubio respondió con un resoplido indignado.  
  
"Si no fueras tan rápido podría alcanzarte." Gruñó molesto.  
  
"¡Pero, Dray! Dijiste que sólo una hora, ¿cómo se supone que puedo entrar a todas las tiendas si sólo tengo una hora?" Replicó con voz chillona la jovencita mientras intentaba arrastrarlo a la próxima tienda muggle del centro comercial especializado en Londres.  
  
"Aarggghh, Panse, está bien, está bien, tú ganas, pero ya no vayas tan aprisa." Exclamó el rubio. "Los pies me están matando." Susurró por lo bajo pero aún así la rubia lo escuchó y sonrió.  
  
"Estás fuera de práctica." Le recriminó con una sonrisa.  
  
"Gracias a todos los cielos que estoy fuera de práctica en esto."  
  
"Debimos traer a Blay. El tiene muy buenos gustos."  
  
"No me hables de Blaise." Gruñó.  
  
"Ah, Dray, no puedes seguir molesto con él toda la vida. Además cómo iba a saber que estás interesado en Potter."  
  
"¡No estoy interesado en Potter!"  
  
"Y yo soy realmente un angelito. Dray, Dray, Dray, ¿cuándo vas a aprender?"  
  
"No seas idiota, Panse."  
  
"Entonces aclárame algo, Drayyyy..." Draco volteó los ojos con fastidio. "¿Por qué te pasas tras sus pasos todo el día? Lo vigilas como si no existiera nadie más. Además estuviste metido en ese castigo y apenas te quejaste el primer día. Luego descubres que Potter era el Dionisos que estuvo bailando en la fiesta y cuando ves que Blaise está disfrutando legítimamente de su hallazgo casi lo destierras de la sala común de Slytherin."  
  
"Ya cállate, Panse. Estás perdiendo el tiempo hablando en vez de comprar." Gruñó entre dientes y sin verla a los ojos.  
  
"Lo que tú digas, bebé."

* * *

"Compañero, ¿qué piensas hacer durante el receso de navidad? Este año no habrá baile." Comentó Ron con una sonrisa en sus ojos azules. Hermione, como siempre, tenía las narices metidas en un libro aunque miraba de reojo de vez en cuando hacia donde estaban su amigo y su novio.  
  
"No lo sé... supongo que me quedaré aquí otra vez. Prefiero pasar las navidades aquí que en casa." Musitó un poco alicaído.  
  
"¿Por qué no vienes y pasas las navidades con nosotros?" Exclamó el pelirojo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"No sería mala idea. ¿Crees que tu mamá se moleste si le preguntas?"  
  
"No lo creo, compañero, estoy seguro que estará muy contenta. Entonces está todo arreglado, vendrás a la madriguera a pasar las navidades con los Weasley!" Ambos sonrieron mientras Hermione los observaba con una sonrisa también sacando finalmente las narices del libro que estudiaba.  
  
"Harry..." Preguntó la jovencita. "Quería preguntarte... últimamente has hecho muchas migas con Malfoy." Harry se quedó mirando al piso, escudriñando detenidamente la alfombra de la sala común de los Gryffindors. "¿Cómo se porta contigo?"  
  
"Mione... ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Murmuró de forma casi ininteligible.  
  
"Es que te he visto Harry, pasas mucho tiempo con él."  
  
"Es mejor que se porte bien con Harry porque sino se las va a tener que ver conmigo." Harry sentía que moriría de la vergüenza si tenía que explicarle exactamente por qué pasaba tanto tiempo con Draco.  
  
"No te pongas así, Harry. Yo pienso que es bueno que tengas otro amigo, aunque sea Draco Malfoy. Quizás se le pegue algo bueno de tí." Sonrió la joven divertida y Harry se sonrojó más.  
  
"Ya no lo molestes tanto Mione." Exclamó Ron.  
  
"¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto, eh? Ni que lo estuviera torturando para sacarle información. Harry sabe defenderse sólo, no creo que tenga que preocuparse demasiado de Malfoy."  
  
"Tienes razón. Si a Harry se le antoja le puede dar un pasaje ida y vuelta a la próxima vida. ¿Cierto, compañero?" Harry sonrió tímidamente y agradeció que ya ninguno de los dos continuara hablando de Draco y se pusieran a hablar de los exámenes y demás.

* * *

"Draco..."  
  
"¿Umhh?"  
  
"¿Qué fue lo que le prometiste a Pansy?"  
  
"Que la llevaría de compras. Eso la enloquece casi tanto como tener sexo." Cuando Draco vio que Harry cambiaba de colores no pudo menos que voltear los ojos. Lo sujetó muy cerca y se le acercó al oído para susurrarle. "Sexo." El moreno se tornó de un rojo más oscuro y Draco volvió a repetirle la palabra hasta que Harry le dio un buen empujón.  
  
"Ya no sigas."  
  
"¿Cuál es tu problema? Tienes diecisiete años y actúas como una virgencita. Creo que ya es tiempo que despiertes a la vida, Harry." Lo volvió a acercar. "Estás lleno de incongruencias. Puedes comportarte de una forma tras una máscara pero no puedes hacerlo sin ella, como si tuvieras dos personalidades. Debes reconciliarte contigo mismo."  
  
"Tonterías." Exclamó Harry algo aturdido por lo cerca que el rubio había pasado de la verdad.  
  
Justo en esos momentos se hallaban en una de las aulas vacías desde donde podían admirar el patio y el lago de Hogwarts, ambos bajo la cubierta de un hechizo para pasar desapercibidos aunque no había demasiada necesidad de hacerlo porque era tarde en la noche.  
  
El rubio se acomodó sobre la cornisa e hizo que Harry se acomodara entre sus piernas. "¿Alguna vez te han dado la charla de las abejas y las flores? O mejor dicho... ¿de las abejas y las abejas?" Harry negó, aún cuando tenía una leve idea de cómo se suponía que funcionaran las cosas, lo demás eran simplemente trozos torcidos de lo que alguna vez Tom Riddle había visto como intimidad y eso no era nada agradable. "¿Te molestaría si te la doy yo?"  
  
"Mejor tú que Blaise." Susurró Harry con algo de inseguridad al recordar la escena con el moreno de largos cabellos y ardientes intenciones. Se sonrojó nuevamente y maldijo levemente en su mente por permitirse el pensamiento.  
  
"No me lo recuerdes." Gruñó Draco desde su posición. "Bien... comencemos por lo más fácil." Susurró seductoramente. "Algo que ya dominas bastante bien. El beso." Harry permitió que el rubio lo volteara para quedar frente a frente.  
  
"Conozco los besos." Comentó con más confianza.  
  
"¿Te molestarías si te pido un beso como los que estabas repartiendo en la fiesta?" Susurró quedamente. "No llegaste a darme ninguno esa noche y me siento algo celoso."  
  
"¿Celoso?" Preguntó Harry con extrañeza. Lo que le hubiera gustado era saber qué habían hecho Draco y Severus el día que había sucedido todo el pandemonio aquel que le había hecho perder el control.  
  
"Sí." Con aparente ternura lo acercó y capturó los labios del moreno en un beso lento pegándose al cuerpo del moreno. Harry le permitió la cercanía pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones Draco no intentó nada más y por primera vez comenzaba a frustrarse. En sus encuentros con el rubio éste siempre era el que lo dirigía y tocaba mientras Harry se dejaba hacer hasta que el vértigo era demasiado.  
  
"¿Draco?" El rubio sonrió al ver el rostro confundido del moreno, sabía que un beso no le bastaría y menos cuando estaba acostumbrado a dejarse hacer.  
  
"¿Umhh?"  
  
"¿Sucede algo?"  
  
"Nada... y no sucederá a menos que tú lo inicies."  
  
"¿Yo?" El rubio asintió. "¿Y qué debo hacer?"  
  
"¿Qué se te antoja hacer?"  
  
"No lo sé..."  
  
"Podrías tocarme... si quieres." Susurró el rubio muy quedo y Harry asintió, sin embargo no se movió todavía, indeciso de por donde comenzar. Recordó la vez en que intentaran aquella sesión juntos y cómo había progresado, por lo que llevó sus manos a los hombros de Draco tentativamente. El rubio no se inmutó y continuó esperando. Lentamente los dedos del moreno pasaron a su pecho con temor, los ojos verdes fijos en el camino que iban a seguir. Draco relajó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos y por un momento Harry tuvo la impresión de que podía hacer lo que quisiera y el rubio no objetaría en lo absoluto. Como si al cerrar los ojos le hubiera dado permiso y privacidad a la misma vez en su exploración.  
  
Deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho y sintió bajo la tela de la camisa la carne firme y la piel cálida. Bajó al vientre igualmente firme y se detuvo unos momentos cuando sintió a Draco respirar. Lo miró con detenimiento y continuó explorando, esta vez acariciando los costados y Draco volvió a respirar... largamente, por lo que esta vez... cuando lo fue a acariciar... Harry se fijó en el rostro de Draco y lo que descubrió lo dejó sin aliento por unos instantes. Confianza. Draco estaba poniendo toda su confianza en las manos de Harry de una forma que él nunca se había imaginado y cada extraña respiración y expresión de éxtasis que sus leves caricias causaban le provocaban un extraño sentimiento en su pecho y todavía más.  
  
Sintió deseos de tocar el pálido cuello cuando el rubio echó la cabeza levemente hacia atrás en silenciosa entrega. Acarició con sus dedos la piel y bajó hasta donde el cuello de la túnica lo interrumpía. Retiró las manos indeciso y el rubio abrió los ojos para saber por qué se había detenido.  
  
"Quítamela." Susurró seductoramente y volvió a cerrar los ojos. A Harry le temblaron las manos cuando abrió el primer broche y le siguieron temblando cuando deslizó la pesada tela de los hombros del rubio. Llevaba puesta la camisa blanca de la escuela bajo el suéter gris que a diferencia del suyo y el de los demás que conocía era de una lana mucho más suave y fina. Observó por unos instantes y con algo de timidez tomó el borde del suéter y sacando la camisa los subió un poco hasta descubrir parte de la pálida piel. Deslizó las manos bajo las prendas y sintió el cuerpo estremecerse al contacto con sus manos algo frías. El rubio se sujetó del alfeizal cuando las manos llegaron por debajo de la camisa hasta su pecho y rozaron la piel más oscura y endurecida de sus pezones. "Harry." Susurró dulcemente. Aquello era una tortura, la lentitud y el temblor tan íntimo de las manos del moreno lo estaban enloqueciendo y apenas comenzaba. Pero tenía que ser paciente, como Slytherin... como primer amante. Su padre estaría orgulloso. Apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando los dedos probaron acariciarlo insistentemente, aprendiéndose de memoria las rosadas asperezas de su pecho.  
  
Harry observaba fascinado cada reacción. Nunca había imaginado que llegaría a tocar al rubio de aquella forma. Siempre había robado miradas, admirando en completo silencio al que lo despreciaba de forma tan cerrada. No había entendido por qué había hecho lo inimaginable el día del partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin. Pero ahora lo comprendía... ¿cómo podía él permitir que un golpe o un machucón dañaran la piel perfecta y en apariencia delicada.  
  
Levantó un poco más la camisa exponiéndo más piel hasta que Draco levantó los brazos en señal de que podía quitarle las prendas. Antes le quitó el lazo verde y plateado.  
  
"Hace frío." Susurró. Harry pasó sus manos a la espalda que aún no era todo lo ancha que podía llegar a ser pero emanaba un agradable calor. Se pegó al cuerpo, acercándose entre las piernas abiertas hasta descansar su estómago contra el que ahora estaba desnudo. Escuchó fascinado cómo la respiración del rubio cambiaba su plácido ritmo a uno algo más elaborado y profundo. Aunque si ponía atención a sus propias reacciones se hubiera dado cuenta que la suya propia tenía exactamente el mismo ritmo. Acarició las piernas sobre el pantalón para volver a la espalda, al momento las piernas lo rodearon por la cintura con suavidad pero fue suficiente para hacer que sus sexos se encontraran y Draco suspiró, aliviado de que finalmente las sensaciones provenían de donde las necesitaba.  
  
"Draco... ¿has estado alguna vez con alguien?" Preguntó de repente el moreno. Draco intentó no gruñir su desesperación, si Harry se ponía con ese tipo de preguntas pronto el ambiente se arruinaría y todo lo que había logrado con ello.  
  
"Harry, creo que debes dejar esas preguntas para otra ocasión." Susurró.  
  
"Pero quiero saber..."  
  
"Pero este no es el momento." Gimió el rubio intentando convencerlo.  
  
"Por favor."  
  
"Tengo experiencia, eso lo sabes. Lo demás te lo puedo contar en otra ocasión."  
  
"¿Con chicos?"  
  
"Sí, con chicos y con chicas." Hubo un rato de silencio mientras Draco intentaba pensar en algo que pudiera distraer definitivamente al Gryffindor del camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.  
  
"¿Y con adul...?" La pregunta quedó a la mitad cuando Draco comenzó a besarle el cuello, buscando con desesperación el punto que a casi todos sus amantes enloquecía. Cuando el moreno emitió un necesitado ahh el rubio supo que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Lo atacó con determinación y pronto el moreno comenzó a frotarse inconscientemente contra sus caderas. Por las barbas de Merlín que ya era hora de un poco más de acción, pensó el rubio. ¿Pero cuánta paciencia tendría que tener? Era desesperante, si hubiera estado con Pansy a esas alturas ya estuviera comodamente de regreso en su cuarto. Si hubiera estado con Blaise además de desquitarse el coraje que le tenía seguramente irían por la tercera vez. Será mejor la próxima vez, se prometió, si esperaba lo suficiente la próxima vez sería más satisfactoria, no que ahora no lo fuera... era sólo que... tardaban tanto.  
  
Dejó de pensar cuando el moreno lo tomó del trasero con ambas manos de forma nada inocente casi levantándolo del alfeizal. Sus brazos fueron de inmediato al cuello y hombros del moreno buscando aquel calor incendiario que comenzaba a fluir.  
  
Si Draco hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos se hubiera dado cuenta que aquel calor no era simplemente el calor del cuerpo de Harry. Si Harry hubiera podido pensar lo suficiente para darse cuenta hubiera controlado la magia que comenzaba a escapar del estricto confinamiento a que la tenía sometida. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba alerta y ninguno de los dos tenía los ojos abiertos, por lo que las chispas doradas que comenzaban a envolverlos pasaron desapercibidas. Bien sabían sus amigos que las emociones de Harry muchas veces liberaban repentinos campos de magia cruda, pero sus amigos no estaban allí para recordárselo.  
  
La magia de Harry acarició seductoramente la de Draco y por ser más fuerte y pura dominó aquella otra que simplemente comenzó a seguirle los pasos formando un suave remolino de chispas alrededor de los dos cuerpos, ambas danzando paralelas y al unísono de los movimientos de los cuerpos. Draco nunca había sentido de aquella forma completa y absoluta, no sólo su piel y su cuerpo sino también su magia y aunque no podía saberlo los apretados roces lo acercaban a un orgasmo brutal tanto físico como mágico.  
  
Sintió la respiración faltarle y tuvo que soltar la piel que besaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y el moreno le besó el cuello y el pecho. Entreabrió los ojos mientras intentaba respirar y como en sueños vio que los cabellos de Harry parecían más alborotados que de costumbre, como si flotaran hacia arriba. Sus propios cabellos también se sentían extraños y mientras dejaba su boca abierta en mudo éxtasis el aula comenzó a esfurmarse. Era como estar en el interior de una fulgurante estrella y un vago recuerdo comenzó a rondarle la cabeza.  
  
_Necesito... que te acerques..._  
  
Sintió las oleadas de placer concentrarse en su sexo y en su pecho y supo que se vendría con gran placer, Harry parecía inmerso en las mismas sensaciones mientras Draco se aferraba de su cuello con fuerza. Se acercaba vertiginosamente a su placer y sus labios no pudieron contenerse mientras derramaban el nombre del moreno una y otra vez de una forma que nadie había logrado antes. De pronto tuvo que gritar mientras dejaba que las eróticas sensaciones lo bañaban de pies a cabeza. Gritó mientras su cuerpo se quedaba rígido en espera del fulminante latigazo y escuchó otro grito que no era suyo y ambos cuerpos se hundieron en el abismo blanco de placer infinito. Era tan fuerte su orgasmo que le parecía que se iba a ahogar e intentaba respirar entre gritos mientras sus piernes aferraban el cuerpo del moreno hasta que su cuerpo colapsó como inerte en los brazos de Harry.  
  
Cuando Draco volvió en sí aún su cuerpo intentaba tomar aire mientras los pequeños estremecimientos post orgásmicos lo sacudían deliciosamente. En sus brazos el moreno comenzó a temblar levemente mientras se le resbalaba. Lo sujetó con firmeza y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras sonreía, era la primera vez de Harry, estaba seguro. Ese temblor inocente lo confirmaba y él se sentía feliz de poder confortarlo, feliz de haber sido el primero en realidad aún cuando apenas había sido un roce.  
  
Se sentía exhausto, nada para sorprenderse... lo que le extrañaba era ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho... satisfecho... lleno... completo.  
  
_También te necesito._

* * *

Gracias por leer y recuerden que no tengo beta.


	18. Capítulo 18

* * *

****

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.  
  
Gracias a...

**Audrey Ludlow** - Muchas gracias y perdóname la tardanza, espero que no vuelva a suceder.

**Anny Pervert Snape** - Yo sé que saber no daña... por eso me gustan los spoilers... aunque sé que seguramente ya leíste allá en Slasheaven, pero nada. Gracias por el comentario extra, se aprecia muchísimo.

**Hepona** - Muchísimas gracias.

* * *

Draco yacía en su cama, sus cosas estaban listas desde el día anterior para el viaje de regreso. No sentía ganas de levantarse, pero sabía que no las iba a tener tampoco. Tenía el pecho comprimido y le costaba respirar. Todo eso a causa de la empresa que debía cumplir ese día.  
  
Se levantó ojeroso, no había dormido en toda la noche y tenía los cabellos más revueltos que de costumbre. Decidió que no se daría prisa en salir de su habitación, quizás fuera la última vez que pisara Hogwarts. Cierto que faltaba la mitad del curso, pero luego de su traición dudaba mucho que fuera recibido de regreso y con los brazos abiertos. Ni siquiera su profesor de pociones volvería a confiar en él. Se recostó del marco de la puerta del baño levantó los brazos y se los puso sobre la frente. La ansiedad y el nerviosismo querían apoderarse de su cuerpo y paralizarlo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a Harry?  
  
¿A Harry? No era nada del otro mundo, Draco era simplemente un Malfoy, por eso lo haría, por eso y por su padre aún cuando probablemente significara la perdición de ambos. Y se lo repetía una y otra vez intentando convencerse de que hacía lo correcto, lo que un Malfoy debía hacer siempre era lo correcto.  
  
De pronto se enderezó y endureció el rostro. Ya había tomado su decisión y esa era obedecer a su padre, todo lo demás estaba por debajo de su consideración y no tenía importancia. Además, un Malfoy no se prestaba a la autocompasión, era algo que simplemente no tenía lugar en su vida como no la había tenido en ninguno de sus antepasados. Sin embargo había hecho todo lo posible para que su padre desistiera. Le había advertido de los poderes del chico, le había suplicado que olvidara todo pero nada lo había hecho cambiar de parecer. Su padre le había enviado la misma respuesta vez tras vez, trae a Potter a la mansión.  
  
Se preparó para bajar a desayunar aunque fuera un poco tarde y al tomar su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al trío dorado. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y obviamente Harry Potter. Pudo notar que Harry conversaba animadamente con Ron quien sonreía abiertamente mientras Hermione los observaba entre bocado y bocado, más al pelirrojo que al moreno pero era obvio que estaba contenta de que su amigo estuviera tan animado. Regresar a casa para las vacaciones de navidad debían haberlo puesto de mejor humor. Generalmente era así con Draco pero esta vez y dada su misión el receso de navidad no se pintaría nunca más como su época preferida, no que lo hubiera sido alguna vez. Sólo esperaba sobrevivir esa navidad para llegar a ver una mejor y preferiblemente una que contuviera al moreno de ojos verdes en ella en mejores circunstancias.  
  
Sabía la hora exacta en que su coche llegaría a Hogwarts, lo tenía todo absolutamente controlado. Iría a despedirse de Harry y lo convencería de acompañarlo al coche para una... calurosa despedida. Nadie extrañaría al moreno hasta que fuera la hora de partir del Expreso de Hogwarts y eso le daría unas tres horas para cubrir todo rastro con magia antes de llegar a la mansión Malfoy donde lo estaría esperando su padre. Suspiró de repente... al menos había convencido a su padre de que no encerrara al joven en una de las mazmorras de tortura.  
  
Aún desconocía los detalles del por qué su progenitor le había pedido que arriesgara todo en un último intento por atrapar al Joven-Que-Había-Vencido-A-Voldemort. Siempre había tratado de comprenderlo, de entenderlo, de tragarse su decepción cada vez que su padre acudía al señor tenebroso. Pero esos eran los asuntos de su padre y él lo apoyaba en todo lo que podía. No había sido un espía para el lado oscuro, pero tampoco lo había sido para el lado de la luz, había permanecido neutral, por amor a su padre.  
  
El moreno miraba en su dirección y hasta ahora era que se daba cuenta. Le sonrió levemente y el moreno sonrió abiertamente. Las cosas habían avanzado mucho en las últimas semanas, demonios, el moreno era parte integral de su vida ahora. No que fuera aceptarlo pero lo necesitaba de una forma desesperada. De pronto sintió un codazo en sus costillas y al levantar la vista se encontró con una sonriente rubia.  
  
"Panse... ¿qué quieres?" Masculló fingiendo enojo para que no notara su extrema preocupación.  
  
"Quiero saber si ya le compraste su regalo de navidad al bombón." Draco la observó un rato sin entender hasta que los ojos divertidos de la joven se posaron en la misma dirección que los suyos hacía un rato. La sonrisa de la rubia le dolía, ella suponía que entre ambos se desarrollaba algo más que simplemente atracción y muy en lo profundo de su mente le daba la razón pero si se arriesgaba a aceptarlo estaba seguro que no sobreviviría su propia traición.  
  
"Sí." Susurró muy por lo bajo. Claro que le tenía un regalo de Navidad al moreno... sólo que no era nada agradable. Agradeció no haberse echado nada a la boca aún porque la garganta se le cerró de golpe con un nudo que le hacía imposible tragar y apenas respirar.  
  
"¿Dray?" Musitó Pansy preocupada. "Algo te pasa." Y cuando se fijó en las inmóviles profundidades grises supo que tenía que sacarlo de allí antes que alguien lo viera. "Vámos, vámos." Le urgió poniéndose en pie y tomándolo suavemente de la mano lo más incospicuamente posible.  
  
Desde su lugar Harry vio cómo la rubia sacaba a Draco fuera del Gran Comedor. Harry ya sabía que la rubia le gustaba llamar la atención de Draco, pero a pesar de no conocerla demasiado y de sospechar que era una de las que había pasado por la cama del rubio no sentía celos de ella. Desde la noche de la fiesta había comenzado a ver a la rubia con una luz diferente, también algunos otros de la casa de la serpiente como lo eran Blaise e incluso Crabbe y Goyle. Draco no le hablaba mucho de ellos pero sus nombres siempre estaban en sus labios de una forma u otra a diario. No tuvo tiempo de echarle un buen vistazo al rubio por lo que no se dio por enterado de lo que sucedía realmente.  
  
Cuando lo sacó afuera lo llevó con rapidez por los pasillos en dirección al primer lugar apartado que pudo encontrar. "Dray, bebé, ¿qué sucede? No puedes dejar que te vean así." Le susurró mientras le ponía las manos en las mejillas. Draco suspiró profundamente intentando aclarar sus sentimientos y sin mirar a la rubia en ningún momento. "¿Dray?"  
  
"Panse... no puedo decirte nada ahora." Susurró sin voz. "Por favor..." Quería que no le preguntara nada, que no le pidiera nada. La rubia lo abrazó suavemente, con mucho cuidado con un abrazo distinto a los de siempre y Draco estuvo a punto de derrumbarse allí mismo. Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas sin decir palabra.  
  
"Hagas lo que hagas, Dray, estaré aquí... o donde me necesites, no lo dudes. No te puedes librar de tu sombra tan fácilmente." Le acarició los cabellos con delicadeza. "Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Todo saldrá perfectamente bien."  
  
Desde que Draco perdiera a su madre no había recibido una demostración de afecto parecida y eso le dolió aún más. "Eso quisiera, Panse... eso quisiera."  
  
"Sólo recuerda algo, Dray, el perdón se otorga a quien se arrepiente. Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer... y no me mires así, que te conozco y también sé que tiene algo que ver con tu bombón. Sea lo que sea, si te dejas guiar por lo que sientes, si permites que ese duro corazón tuyo sienta, entonces todo saldrá bien. Porque te he visto meter la pata par de veces pero nunca nos has podido alejar lo suficiente de ti como para no perdonarte."  
  
"Gracias, Panse." Susurró tembloroso.  
  
"¡Oigan! ¿Qué sucede aquí?" Exclamó Zabini acercándose al dúo. Draco intentó darle una mirada enojada pero Blaise no se detuvo sino que con clara preocupación intentó examinar a su amigo para entender qué podía estarle pasando.  
  
"Los voy a extrañar." Masculló Draco con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ribeteados de humedad.  
  
"Oh, vámos hombre, ¿qué tienes? Sólo son dos semanas, nunca te habías puesto tan llorón por dos semanas." Dijo tratando de sonreír pero no le llegaba a los ojos mas que la preocupación. El rubio se pasó la palma de las manos por los ojos restregándoselos con algo de fuerza.  
  
"Mejor vámos adentro o comenzarán a preguntarse qué estamos planeando." Comentó Pansy con una pequeña sonrisa. Draco no quería soltarla y si no se hubiera visto demasiado extraño se hubiera aferrado de la mano de Blaise. Aspiró profundamente y se enderezó levantando la barbilla y entrecerrando los ojos con su usual arrogancia.  
  
"Vámos." Y los tres Slytherin ingresaron nuevamente al Gran Comedor bajo la vigilante mirada de un moreno de ojos verdes.

* * *

Harry se sentía algo nervioso mientras seguía a Draco por los pasillos. No iban uno al lado del otro sino a una distancia considerable puesto que aún faltaban tres horas para partir en el tren de Hogwarts hacia la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos donde la familia de Ron los recogería y los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes que buscaban artículos perdidos o se despedían de sus amigos. Pero Draco le había insistido y Draco nunca rogaba. Sentía el pecho latirle a mil por horas pensando en lo que podría estar pasando por la mente del rubio. De todas las cosas que habían hecho y que se había permitido explorar con el rubio ninguna lo había llevado aún a nada más íntimo que la parcial desnudez, masturbación mutua y algunos buenos restregones. Harry hubiera querido llegar a más pero no era como si le sobrara tiempo, sus clases con Snape continuaban, sus estudios avanzados continuaban y a pesar de todo lo que había mejorado en manejar su magia aún no lograba controlarla por completo.  
  
Suspiró aliviado cuando finalmente salió fuera de las puertas de la escuela, sus largas piernas llevándolo con celeridad hacia donde podía divisar el carruaje que ostentaba el escudo de los Malfoy. Era un coche bastante ostentoso con cuatro hermosos pegasos blancos. Dio un suspiro entusiasmado, quizás Draco le permitiría tocarlos antes de partir. Sin darles más pensamiento abrió la puerta del coche y se metió adentro siendo asaltado de inmediato por unos cálidos labios. Dio un sorprendido grito pero se calmó de inmediato. Sin embargo y a diferencia de otras veces, el rubio parecía desesperado en su ansiedad por tocarlo y besarlo.  
  
"¿Draco?"  
  
El joven no se detuvo en lo que hacía para contestarle con un sonoro ronroneo. "¿Umhh?"  
  
"¿Qué te sucede? Estás... algo... ansioso." Gimió suavemente cuando las manos del rubio comenzaron a acariciar su entrepierna.  
  
"Te necesito." Susurró el rubio. "Te necesito ahora, Harry. Por favor." Harry respondió con un ronco gemido y permitió que el rubio comenzara a quitarle la túnica y le desabrochara los pantalones. Gritó cuando el rubio tragó su sexo hasta la base y comenzó a succionarlo con desesperación. Tan inmerso estaba en el torbellino de placer que estaba recibiendo que no se dio cuenta cuando el coche comenzó a moverse, mucho menos cuando ya en el aire los pegasos comenzaron una veloz carrera hacia la mansión Malfoy. Sólo podía retorcerse de placer y acariciar los rubios cabellos mientras Draco le hacía sentir que caía al infinito. Nunca antes Draco lo había tomado de aquella forma, siempre había esperado a que Harry iniciara cualquier exploración pero esta vez ni siquiera tuvo tiempo su magia de manifestarse cuando de improviso se derramó en la boca de Draco.  
  
Pero el Slytherin no se detuvo allí. Continuó besándolo, compartiendo el sabor de su propio sexo en su boca, continuó devorándolo por completo, su piel, su cuerpo. Era como si quisiera sacarle todo el placer posible antes de separarse de él. Pronto su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar nuevamente a las caricias, especialmente al roce de aquellas caderas sobre las suyas. "Draco..." Gimió nuevamente pero el rubio no le contestó, continuó besando su cuello, besando su pecho, quitando de en medio su camisa, deslizando sus pantalones. "Dulce Merlín." Susurró rindiéndose nuevamente a la deliciosa tortura de los suaves labios sobre su piel. Draco los hizo cambiar de posición y ahora en vez de estar sentado sobre el moreno, era el moreno quien estaba sentado sobre sus piernas. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa con celeridad hasta que finalmente estuvieron piel con piel. Nunca antes habían estado completamente desnudos el uno con el otro y Harry se sentía extraño pero de la misma forma no podía ni quería quejarse.  
  
En el transcurso de dos meses el rubio había dejado de negarse a sus sentimientos y Harry, perdido y deslumbrado por la pasión que le mostraba el joven Slytherin confiaba ciegamente en su recién descubierto amor. Hermione le había dicho, cuando él le había preguntado, que el amor hacía que quisiera estar siempre al lado de esa persona, tocándola, besándola, deseando siempre hacerla feliz y que aunque no todos los amores eran perfectos, al menos eran lo mejor que le podía pasar. La joven no le había preguntado quién y él le estaba agradecido. No sabía cómo explicarle que todas esas cosas las comenzaba a sentir por el rubio.  
  
Sin embargo aún no se habían dicho esas dos significativas palabras, claro que había sentido decirlas pero aún no sentía que fuera el tiempo correcto. Para Harry no era tan fácil. No era como si hubiera crecido escuchándolas, ni siquiera sus amigos las repetían demasiado y en su mente imaginaba que Draco era de la misma forma. Le había costado acercarse, a ambos le había costado pero suponía que era por sus costumbres y no sentía que eso fuera un problema al momento.  
  
Dejó de meditar y volvió a concentrarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor cuando las manos de Draco le acariciaron los glúteos y una de ellas se deslizó hacia su entrada provocándola tímidamente. Perdió el aliento y el rubio repitió sus caricias, pronto estuvo nuevamente excitado y su erección rozó directamente con la de Draco. Ambos gimieron ahogadamente mientras compartían un candente beso. Harry se despegó de pronto. "¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Draco? Volveremos a vernos en dos semanas." Exclamó con voz cargada. Pero Draco lo ignoró y volvió a reclamar sus labios. Una de las manos continuó provocándolo mientras la otra comenzaba a masturbarlo y nuevamente los pensamientos coherentes lo abandonaron.  
  
Gritó una y otra vez de placer y llegó al final tantas veces como su cuerpo le permitió hasta que exhausto tuvo que acurrucarse en los brazos del rubio que todavía lo besaba con extraño desenfreno.  
  
Estuvo un buen rato en aquella posición, disfrutando de aquel sentimiento cálido y pleno hasta que se fijó en la ventana del carruaje. Se quedó con la mirada fija tratando de entender lo que veía. Sólo habían nubes cuando antes estaba seguro que podía ver el Bosque Prohibido desde allí. Pero no eran sólo nubes... se movían muy rápido.  
  
"¿Draco, se está moviendo el coche?" Preguntó de repente queriendo que el rubio le confirmara que estaba alucinando. En vez de responderle el rubio le tomó el rostro y lo besó nuevamente con febril desesperación.  
  
"Lo siento, Harry." Susurró antes de volver a besarlo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué se disculpaba cuando el rubio recitó un hechizo que conocía a la perfección. "Relaxo." De inmediato todo su cuerpo se relajó y quedó inmóvil sobre el rubio sin tener más conocimiento de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  
  
Draco le quitó los mechones de los ojos, dejando al descubierto las dormidas profundidades. "Lo siento, Harry. Perdóname..." Le besó la frente con amargura y lo acomodó sobre su pecho mientras los pegasos aumentaban su veloz carrera. Sabía que en unos quince minutos estarían en la mansión Malfoy y que su vida sería sellada junto con la suerte del joven Gryffindor. Acarició los suaves cabellos negros mientras murmuraba casi silenciosamente palabras que sabía que el joven no podía escuchar. No iba a mentirle a su padre, nunca lo había hecho y Lucius sabría que si algo le pasaba a Harry él lo seguiría, así fuera a las puertas del mismo infierno, ese era el precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por su traición. Si su padre lo aceptaba o no, ya eso sería su asunto, pero Draco no se iba a seguir engañando más, los Malfoy no se ilusionaban con mentiras.  
  
Exactamente quince minutos más tarde los pegasos descendían en el inmenso patio de la mansión Malfoy. Pudo ver a través de la ventanilla que su padre lo esperaba ansioso. Besó una última vez los inconscientes labios y le arregló por enésima vez las ropas al moreno para luego tomarlo en brazos y bajar con su preciada carga del coche.  
  
"Veo que eres muy astuto, Draco. Bienvenido seas." Lo recibió su padre con una sádica sonrisa. Draco sujetó con fuerza el cuerpo.  
  
"No soy astuto, padre. Toda traición tiene un precio, si hubiera sido astuto no tendría que pagarlo. Ahora sé que perderé mi alma por un capricho tuyo." Le respondió con voz fría y Lucius se detuvo a observar a su hijo. Sin embargo la emoción de tener en su poder al Niño-Que-Había-Vivido era demasiada como para prestarle demasiada importancia. Por lo que ignoró las palabras de su hijo y le hizo ademán para que lo llevara al interior de la mansión. Cuando Draco hubo pasado las enormes puertas Lucius comenzó a recitar los hechizos que terminarían por esconder la presencia de la magia de Harry en su propiedad. Satisfecho con los resultados comenzó a recitar los hechizos que lo mantendrían cautivo y finalmente recitó los que harían que nadie, excepto los Malfoy, pudieran ingresar a la casa. Con una sonrisa Lucius entró a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación donde tendría cautivo al joven. Ahora y de una vez por todas tendría comenzar su venganza por la muerte de su tenebroso señor, además sabría finalmente el por qué de sus extraños sueños y el repentino escozor en su marca.  
  
Lucius sabía perfectamente que el señor tenebroso había sido vencido, pero el hecho de que la marca continuara en su brazo y en el de muchos de sus compañeros mortífagos era suficiente razón para creer que había una forma de regreserlo nuevamente. ¿Acaso no lo había hecho Pettigrew? Miserable y arrastrado colagusano que se había llevado toda la atención de su señor tenebroso por haber sido el sirviente que lo regresara a la vida. Esta vez, si es que había oportunidad, sería el mismo Lucius el que recibiría toda la atención y honores. Pero antes tendría que sacarle la verdad al pequeño mocoso, porque Harry Potter tenía que saber exactamente qué era lo que había ocurrido con el alma y el cuerpo de su señor. El tenía el secreto, lo había visto en sueños y en esos días había sentido el llamado, fuerte y claro.  
  
Sólo una cosa le quedaba por resolver y era la renuencia que había puesto su propio hijo a obedecerlo. Frunció el ceño, no era que Draco se hubiera negado en realidad, sino todas las veces que había tratado de disuadirlo. Eso le molestaba, como una pequeña espina, que su propia sangre hubiera intentado desviarlo de su glorioso destino junto a su señor. Pero de eso se encargaría más tarde, por el momento tenía tiempo. Había utilizado los hechizos más poderosos que conocía y estaba seguro de que su hijo exageraba el poder del tonto joven. Nada podría salir, nada podría entrar y nadie sabría que Harry Potter se hallaba en las garras de Lucius Malfoy, indefenso como un recién nacido.  
  
Sus pensamientos se detuvieron levemente cuando su voz interna le recordó que el recién nacido Harry había vencido a su señor una vez. Sacudió la cabeza antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta. Un sonido como de succión se escuchó y la magia de los hechizos que acababa de recitar recorrió las paredes de la mansión y se extendió por toda la propiedad hasta sus confines.  
  
Lucius sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a subir las escaleras. No importaba cuán poderoso se creyera el joven, el haber vencido a su señor había sido una casualidad y no podía haber sido una victoria completa. No podía, punto.  
  
Llegó finalmente a la habitación donde había accedido a petición de su hijo de conservar al prisionero y sonrió al verlo tendido sobre la cama. Draco acababa de arroparlo y lo observaba con ansiedad apenas contenida pero la atribuyó al hecho de haber escapado de su escuela con la preciada carga. Todo un triunfo para los Malfoy y él estaba orgulloso. "Draco." Las atormentadas pupilas se fijaron en la forma de Lucius. "Será mejor que descanses, yo me quedaré a vigilarlo." Luego de echarle una mirada al joven asintió y salió con paso lento de la habitación.  
  
"Padre... trátalo con cautela. Harry Potter tiene más poder del que has querido creer." Lucius asintió con seriedad pero en su interior reía descontroladamente, ¿cómo podía pensar su hijo que no tendría cuidado? No bien hubo salido su hijo y cerrado la puerta tras de sí cuando Lucius comenzó a recitar encantamiento tras encantamiento de hechizos debilitadores sobre la forma dormida del joven. Uno a uno, como redes de una telaraña, la magia de cada encantamiento se enroscó en el cuerpo dormido y Lucius sonrió maniáticamente. Luego acercó una silla y comenzó la larga espera hasta que el joven despertara. Quería ver su rostro cuando se encontrara en la mansión, indefenso y a su merced.  
  
Definitivamente aquellas iban a ser las mejores Navidades de su vida.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	19. Capítulo 19

* * *

****

****

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.  
  
Gracias a...

**Escila** - Ya veremos a ver qué pasa entre Harry y Draco, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Paola** - No te me apures que en esta historia Lucius no es cruel como en otras ni habrá tortura.

**Feith Aisha Maxwell Wheeler** - Te agradezco infinidad el cumplido, me subes el ánimo, ) Espero que te haya llegado bien el capítulo aunque no sé si era lo que esperabas, pero en fin, tengo las esperanzas de que haya sido de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho y gracias por la confianza.

Gracias a todos por leer y por la paciencia para esperarme todo este tiempo que estuve en Miami con mi abue. Ahora on with the story.

* * *

Harry despertó con un soberano dolor de cabeza. Se levantó sobre sus codos y tanteó a su alrededor con la mano hasta encontrar sus lentes y se los puso. Se encontraba en una habitación hermosamente decorada. No sólo hermosa, también ostentosa. Notó entonces que estaba arropado con una gruesa colcha de satén dorado. Al menos a alguien se le había ocurrido que podría congelarse. Un fuego bastante animado ardía en el extremo opuesto de la inmensa cama donde yacía. A pesar de saberse en un lugar desconocido, no pudo menos que dejarse caer nuevamente sobre la mullida almohada de plumas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se los tapó con el brazo.

"Vaya, vaya. Harry Potter, veo que ya estás despierto." Harry no se molestó en moverse. Se sentía cansado y a la vez muy enojado sin olvidar que su corazón estaba muy pero que muy dolido. No quería ni por un segundo asegurarse de la identidad de la persona que le hablaba porque en esos momentos no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y también significaban comprobar la traición que acababa de hacerle Draco. Sin embargo, al sentir que la cama se hundía bajo el peso de alguien se obligó a prestar atención. Sus ojos de un verde furioso se clavaron en unos azules y fríos.

"Lucius." Susurró con voz ronca. Era una afirmación, ni siquiera un saludo.

"Finalmente te tengo bajo mi techo, Potter." Musitó con mal contenida alegría el hombre. Harry supuso que Lucius Malfoy estaba completamente seguro de poder controlarlo, no le cabía la menor duda de que habría utilizado algún hechizo para mantenerlo encerrado en la habitacion y seguramente hechizos debilitantes también, podía sentirlos y le provocaban mucho sueño en ese instante. Seguramente pensaría que lo tenía completamente a su merced al verlo tan sumiso y quieto pero la realidad era que Harry no sentía el más mínimo deseo de moverse de donde estaba. Lo que más le molestaba en esos momentos era haber confiado en el rubio, después de todo... ¿qué otra cosa podía esperarse de un Malfoy? Se sentía como un soberano idiota.

"Pues ya que me tiene aquí e imaginando que se tomó todas las precauciones necesarias para que no escape, ¿podría dejarme descansar un poco más? Estoy bastante agotado, ¿sabe?" Murmuró con algo de sorna provocando que la sonrisa del hombre se torciera con disgusto. Claro que no iba a añadir que ese cansancio se lo había provocado su propio hijo haciéndole cosas que ya no quería recordar.

"¡Maldito muchacho impertinente!" Siseó entre dientes el hombre. "Prestarás atención cuando un Malfoy te hable." Dijo sacando su varita y apuntándola hacia el joven. "¡Crucio!" El hechizo dio en el pecho de Harry de lleno y lo hizo estremecer levemente, pero Harry no se quitó el brazo de los ojos. Con un mínimo esfuerzo levantó la mano de forma cortante y el hechizo cesó, simplemente se detuvo. Lucius se le quedó viendo boquiabierto, una expresión rabiosa y sorprendida en sus ojos. Harry se limitó a emitir un prolongado suspiro para luego voltearse del lado contrario a donde se encontraba el hombre, halando la colcha para que le tapara los oídos en un gesto aniñado que provocó a su captor. El hombre levantó la varita nuevamente con una expresión de odio aún más sobrecogedora cuando escuchó una voz que le hizo poner de punta los cabellos de la nuca.

"Malfoy, déjalo en paz." Se volteó de inmediato hacia el espejo que estaba sobre la hoguera y que reflejaba perfectamente la enorme cama. Un joven de cabellos oscuros, tez blanca y ojos de un color marrón rojizo lo observaba desde el reflejo. Se hallaba donde debería haber estado Potter reflejado, boca abajo, con los codos sobre la cama y una expresión de fastidio. Lucius sabía quién era el muchacho, podía reconocerlo aunque fuera apenas un jovencito. Estaba a punto de levantarse e ir hacia el espejo cuando unas chispas plateadas le pasaron rozando el brazo y cubrieron el espejo convirtiéndolo en polvo de plata. Lucius se volteó con rapidez y pudo ver la mano de Harry apuntando hacia donde había estado el espejo, las verdes esmeraldas encendidas de coraje. Abrió la boca pero no le salieron palabras. Harry volvió a meterse bajo la colcha y con voz apenas audible se dirigió al hombre.

"Quiero estar a solas." Un pesado silencio siguió sus palabras hasta que se escuchó el conocido sonido de alguien que desaparecía indicándole que Malfoy padre lo había dejado a solas en la habitación. Dio un largo suspiro resignado.

Estuvo despierto por un buen rato, contemplando la posibilidad de escapar de allí, ¿pero a dónde iría luego? Seguramente había perdido el tren a casa de los Weasley, seguramente sus amigos estarían buscándolo desesperadamente, podía escapar y regresar a Hogwarts pero Dumbledore no lo dejaría salir nuevamente, no cuando había sucedido un intento de secuestro, de eso estaba seguro. En sus más silenciosos pensamientos había deseado pasar ese descanso de Navidad con Draco, aunque fuera en el mismo Hogwarts. Pero ahora que estaba allí y que no todo era como había pensado el dolor era demasiado. Comenzó a rememorar todos los encuentros y con esa nueva luz que ahora poseía descubrió que en todos el rubio sólo había pedido una cosa de él. Confianza. Y Harry poco a poco se la había dado, ¿y para qué? Para ser traicionado. Estaba seguro de que lo había planificado con tiempo, toda esa relación que habían llevado era sólo una excusa para estudiarlo y tomarlo desprevenido, como indudablemente había logrado. ¿Y si Draco continuaba odiándolo de la misma forma que lo había hecho durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Y si había sido su padre quien lo había obligado a comportarse de aquella forma con él, a fingir que lo amaba?

"No..." Sollozó de repente. "Son mentiras. No puedo estar aquí. Draco no me puede haber hecho esto. Es mentira." Volvió a sollozar levemente. Se sentía miserable y rogando porque todo fuera un horrible sueño se durmió profundamente.

Lucius había aparecido en su propia habitación luego del encuentro con el moreno y comenzó a caminar de arriba a abajo frente a la chimenea. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Realmente había visto a su señor reflejado en aquel espejo? ¿Pero cómo había sido eso posible? Lord Voldemort vivo, en el cuerpo de Potter. ¿Pero qué tendría que hacer para liberarlo? Dio un largo suspiro. Primero tendría que cerciorarse de que lo que había visto era cierto y no una alucinación. Luego vería cómo lograr que su señor regresara. Sin embargo... había otro detalle que le molestaba. Su hijo.

Draco había estado muy extraño. Se había encerrado en su habitación desde que trajera al joven Gryffindor. Ni siquiera había bajado a comer y había tenido que ordenarle a los elfos que se aseguraran de llevarle algo y que comiera. Tampoco le había permitido entrar a la habitación. El único momento en que el joven se había comportado de aquella manera había sido cuando su madre había fallecido. Se acercó a un pequeño gabinete y sacó una botella de whiskey y un vaso. Por el momento no podía preocuparse por Draco, su prioridad era el Niño de Oro y cómo rescatar a su señor. Luego... luego se preocuparía por Draco.

* * *

Harry despertó cuando la luz del día ya había desaparecido. Se desperezó con lentitud y se bajó de la cama. Sus ropas eran unas pijamas bastante acogedoras, de una tela muy suave y por lo visto muy fina. ¿Seda? Quizás seda de arañas. Tomó una batola que había en un gancho cerca de la cama y se la puso por encima amarrándola algo suelta alrededor de la cintura. Tenía que ver por sí mismo que lo ocurrido el día anterior había sucedido en realidad. Que ahora se hallaba en la mansión Malfoy y que Draco... Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando sacudirse la angustia que sentía cada vez que pensaba en el rubio.

Pero al mirar a la única puerta de la habitación ya no tuvo dudas de que todo era verdad. El símbolo de los Malfoy la adornaba aún desde el interior. Entonces realmente era "prisionero" en la mansión. Volteó los ojos. Escapar sería tan fácil, el profesor Snape le había enseñado muchos trucos y muchas formas de hacerlo por lo que no bien hubo tocado la puerta la perilla giró sin problemas y sonrió para sí mismo. El rostro de Lucius cuando el cruciatus apenas le hizo mella había sido digno de ser recordado. Aún así el hombre no había captado la esencia del asunto pues aún podía sentir sobre su cuerpo los hechizos debilitadores. Frunció el ceño pero no se molestó en quitárselos.

Tendría que seguirle la corriente a los Malfoy por el momento, tenía que descubrir qué era lo que querían de él antes de partir. Además, tenía que escuchar de los propios labios de Draco su traición, tenía que verlo poner aquella cara de disgusto y arrogancia que le eran naturales cuando entrara en su presencia y que le dijera como tantas veces le había dicho que lo odiaba, que no era nadie, que no valía la pena un minuto de su atención. Tembló levemente y sin embargo la voz de Tom le daba ánimos. "Tonto." Susurró para sí mismo, pero era de esperarse que su voz interior no sintiera miedo a nada, después de todo estaba en casa de uno de sus fieles mortífagos.

Se deslizó fuera de la habitación con el paso silencioso y mortal que había adquirido desde que venciera a Voldemort, seguro como el paso de lo inevitable. Llegó hasta unas escaleras y se fijó que había luz en la planta baja. Se restregó los ojos levemente para quitarse el sueño que aún tenía y comenzó a bajar silenciosamente. Había olvidado ponerse zapatos y el frío piso de mármol se sentía como un lago helado. Escuchó voces y pudo identificar sin temor a equivocarse la voz de Draco. Parecía estar sumamente molesto e irritado y discutía con alguien. Luego reconoció la voz de Lucius, enojado, amonestándolo con severidad. Una discusión familiar, ¿pero acerca de qué?

Unos pasos airados resonaron sobre el piso de piedra en su dirección, pero no quiso moverse por lo que esperó pacientemente hasta que al final de la escalera apareció la figura que ansiaba ver. Los ojos de plata fundida se encontraron con los del moreno y por unos segundos a Harry le pareció que el tiempo se detenía, congelado en las profundidades plateadas hasta que Draco rompió el hechizo.

"Potter, mi padre desea hablar contigo." Harry sintió su pecho comprimirse con fuerza, ahora era Potter de nuevo. Miserable Potter.

La expresión dolida de Harry provocó en Draco un dolor inmenso pero a causa de su padre lo ahogó de inmediato, no iba a revelarse como el amante del joven que tanto odiaba su padre, no por el momento, hasta que pudiera hablarle a solas y con la certeza de que no era observado. "¿Quieres cambiarte?" Preguntó con suavidad y Harry asintió quedamente. Draco subió las escaleras y comenzó a caminar junto al moreno. El silencio comenzaba a sentirse pesado y en su interior temblaba levemente, sabía lo que Harry podía hacerle a él o a su padre y allí no estaba el resto del trío para detenerlo. Si el moreno perdía el control no quería ni imaginar lo que podría pasarles. Su padre había sido lo suficientemente terco como para ignorar las advertencias que le había dado, las pruebas de poder que él mismo había presenciado en el poco tiempo que había estado observandolo. Y sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabía que no le importaba en realidad lo que le sucediera a él, se lo merecía. Su preocupación sólo era por Harry y su padre.

Llegaron a la habitación y Draco sacó unas ropas de colores oscuros y se las ofreció algo tenso. Le dio la espalda mientras se cambiaba, no podría soportar la visión de ese cuerpo sin querer tocarlo. Harry se cambió en total silencio. Por un momento pensó en decir algo, lo que fuera, pero justo ahora sólo tenía excusas y su padre podría estarlos vigilando. Se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras esperaba. El joven pasó a su lado para colocar las ropas que acababa de quitarse sobre la cama. Finalmente no pudo contenerse más.

"Harry." Harry se volteó para verlo y Draco le echó un vistazo, la ropa le quedaba bastante bien, ambos eran casi la misma talla, aunque Draco fuera un poco más alto. Lo que seguía sin remedio era que el moreno seguía sin zapatos y el piso de mármol debía estar congelado, aunque la habitación estaba alfombrada con gruesas pieles. Levantó la vista algo inseguro. "Mi padre... ¿te ha hecho algo?"

El joven negó con suavidad. "Díme, Malfoy." Puso énfasis en el apellido y vio al rubio estremecerse. "¿Por qué me trajíste aquí? Y me gustaría al menos por una vez escucharte decir la verdad." Los ojos de Harry relampagueaban suavemente al hablar y Draco bajó para no verse reflejado en ellos. En vez de contestar se dirigió a unos baúles que habían en una esquina tras unos hermosos biombos de bambú y papel de china dorado.

"Padre insistió en que debía traerte aquí por cualquier medio posible." Se detuvo unos momentos, aquella era la verdad. Aún cuando le faltara algo por decir sobre esa verdad. "Le expliqué que era una locura, traté de disuadirlo." Dijo débilmente. Se enderezó con un par de calcetines gruesos y unas botas que esperaban le sirvieran. "Dijo que era imprescindible que cumpliera con sus órdenes. Habló de una conexión con... Ya-Sabes-Quien." Se detuvo inseguro, algo pálido y temeroso. "Pero eso es una soberana tontería, Tú-Sabes-Quién está muerto." Por Merlín, que aquellos ojos no volvieran a mirarlo con desprecio, sentía morir cada vez que las verdes pupilas se clavaban en su cuerpo airadas y con toda la razón del mundo. Iba a perder su alma, estaba seguro, ya fuera de una forma u otra iba a perderla. Tal y como Pansy le había advertido.

"Lord Voldemort." Murmuró el moreno volteando los ojos al ver que incluso el rubio continuaba temiendo el nombre.

"Sí. Pero él está muerto, ¿cierto? O sea, no hay más necesidad de continuar siendo sus sirvientes, no hay nadie a quien servir, sólo a la casa de los Malfoy." Tenía que ser cierto porque si no lo era entonces eso significaría la destrucción del Gryffindor y por consecuencia su propia muerte. "Está muerto." Insistió clavando los ojos en Harry. Los ojos del moreno se endurecieron unos instantes y al rubio le pareció que unos destellos rojos se mezclaban entre las vetas de esmeralda haciéndolo estremecer. Le extendió los artículos que aún sostenía y el moreno los tomó y se puso los calcetines de inmediato. Cuando estuvo listo se levantó y probó las botas, seguramente un poco grandes, pero no le molestaba, había usado cosas mucho peores en su vida. La ropa usada de los Malfoy era por mucho mejor que cualquiera que los Dursley hubieran podido darle.

"Vámos." Susurró quedamente. Justo cuando estaba por continuar Draco lo detuvo por el brazo, llevaba en sus manos una gruesa capa que le abrochó sin mirarlo a los ojos. La misma era de un color rojo oscuro, más que el rojo de los Gryffindor, más que la sangre. Le alisó levemente la tela sin tener realmente necesidad y rogó porque no se notara el temblor de sus dedos. Finalmente lo dejó ir.

"Vámos." Le confirmó y se volteó para salir. Harry lo observó por unos instantes antes de seguirlo, el corazón le latía a prisa, ¿acaso era posible que su corazón deseara perdonar aquella traicionera serpiente tan pronto? ¿Por qué no podía haber sido otro el que lo llevara allí? Sabía que nadie podría dañarlo, tenía suficiente poder para salir de allí y destruir tras de sí todo lo que quedara en pie... pero Draco estaba allí, aquel cuyas manos conocían su cuerpo, cuya boca conocía la suya. Trató de respirar mientras caminaba tras él y sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras.

Descendieron en silencio hasta lo que parecía ser la sala de la enorme mansión. Harry lo miraba todo con fascinación pues nunca antes había visto una casa tan hermosa y tan llena de lujo. En la sala los esperaba Lucius Malfoy envuelto en una capa similar pero de un color gris suave. Al verlos se puso en pie sin pensarlo en un gesto de respeto y al notar su error volvió a sentarse confundido. Draco lo observó con curiosidad, su padre estaba nervioso pero sólo él lo hubiera notado. Sonrió para sus adentros... comenzaba a pensar que su padre finalmente había advertido algo en Harry.

Harry observó al hombre por unos instantes intentando contener el rencor que le provocaba pero debía fingir en ese momento. "Lucius." Esta vez la palabra tenía calidad de saludo, aunque apenas siendo un leve susurro. El aludido señaló una de las butacas junto al fuego y Draco procedió a sentarse cerca de su padre en un lugar menos obvio, pero desde donde le era posible observar sin estorbo al que había sido su amante hasta el día anterior. Harry finalmente se sentó en el lugar que se le señalaba, con toda la intención puso sus manos a ambos lados en los descansos de la butaca y miró fijamente al hombre de cabellos casi blancos.

Lucius Malfoy movió los ojos nerviosamente sobre la figura que tenía en frente, la postura le hacía recordar, la mirada le hacía estremecer. Supo entonces que los sueños y visiones que había estado experimentando desde hacían meses convergían en la figura que tenía frente a sí. Su boca se abrió y por unos precarios segundos estuvo a punto de pronunciar las palabras que tantas veces había utilizado en un pasado.

Mi señor.

Pero se contuvo cuando los ojos verde esmeralda lo riñeron con severidad. El joven volteó por una fracción de segundo hacia su hijo y la mirada se suavizó unas milésimas aunque esta vez reflejaron dolor. El momento terminó de inmediato cuando el joven volvió su atención a su persona.

"Harry Potter." Comenzó con algo de indecisión. "He estado esperando tu llegada a esta casa desde hace meses."

"¿Y por qué, señor Lucius, me ha estado esperando con tanta ansiedad?" Respondió con toda la cortesía de que era capaz en esos momentos.

"Quería... comprobar. Quería ver con mis propios ojos lo que mis sueños me han estado susurrando." El joven le dio una mirada confundida, la inocencia regresando de golpe a sus grandes ojos.

"¿Sueños?" Preguntó curioso.

"Sí, sueños muy interesantes." Susurró Lucius con aquella voz que simulaba el silbido de las serpientes.

"Ninguno de ellos puede hacerse realidad, Lucius. No existe forma..." La inocencia había desaparecido, dando paso al rencor.

"La encontraré." Siseó vehemente sin saber a quién se dirigía en realidad. Tenía la impresión de que unas veces era el chico quien lo miraba pero otras...

"No. Ya no hay esperanza de que regrese. Se quedará conmigo." Murmuró el joven de forma algo posesiva y Lucius pareció impacientarse.

"Yo, Lucius Malfoy, encontraré la forma." Sentenció enojado, espetando los dedos en la butaca.

"¿Quieres hablar con él?" Susurró tan bajo que Draco no pudo escucharlo, pero Lucius entendió perfectamente y asintió. "Sólo contigo." Susurró nuevamente fijándose en Draco. El joven rubio iba a protestar cuando la mano de su padre lo silenció con un gesto.

"¿Qué necesitas?" Preguntó Lucius con serenidad y tratando de parecer en control de lo que sucedía mientras por dentro temblaba como una hoja ante la oportunidad que se le ofrecía.

"Te lo diré luego."

Lucius se levantó y le hizo una señal al joven para que se adelantara. Dudaba que se perdiera en la mansión aún cuando nunca había estado en ella. Al ver que Draco se levantaba lo detuvo por el brazo. "No, hijo. Hablaremos a solas."

"No le harás daño..." Murmuró sin apartar los ojos del joven que se alejaba. Lucius le dedicó una mirada curiosa y Draco bajó la cabeza antes que pudiera leer su expresión de angustia.

"No estoy loco." Musitó el hombre con una expresión cerrada y neutral para luego seguir los pasos que el joven seguía. Draco gimió suavemente dejándose caer de regreso en la butaca y tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Harry subió las escaleras y dejó que sus pasos lo dirigieran. Llegó hasta una habitación en la mansión que parecía no haber sido utilizada en meses pero que le traía sentimientos de familiaridad. Con un gesto de su mano el fuego se encendió y se dirigió a la regia butaca que descansaba frente a la chimenea. Acarició el respaldo como si recordara algo, la separó un poco del fuego y se sentó. Lucius entró al poco rato, con paso indeciso y se detuvo a observar la escena, apenas podía ver el hombro y parte del rostro del joven en aquella posición, pero era como él lo recordaba, exactamente como lo recordaba. La mano del moreno se elevó un poco y justo sobre la repisa de la chimenea apareció un extenso espejo inclinado de forma tal que Lucius podía ver el rostro del joven reflejado y viceversa.

Observó el reflejo en el espejo hasta que las facciones cambiaron fraccionariamente. El cabello negro y revuelto había sido reemplazado por uno nítidamente peinado, los lentes habían desaparecido y el rostro lleno de inocencia ahora se mostraba endurecido y en apariencia más adulto. Los ojos que lo observaban brillaron del color de la caoba recién cortada y una sonrisa ladeada lo saludó con picardía.

"Lucius. Nos volvemos a ver." La voz resonó suave, autoritaria y profunda por toda la habitación. Lucius Malfoy tuvo que contener el impulso reflexivo e imperioso de acercarse, caer de rodillas y besar el borde de las ropas del Niño Que Vivió.

* * *

Gracias por leer. El próximo capítulo lo publico mañana sábado en la noche para compensar.


	20. Capítulo 20

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Audrey Ludlow** - Bueno, aquí tendremos a Lucius metiendo las patas así que pendientes para ver cuán rápido se puede cambiar de amo.

**Escila** - Oye, pero qué mala eres, ¿cómo no se va a quedar con Draco?, ejem... creo que voy a tener que poner un Blaise/Harry pero eso sería en otra historia, esta sigue siendo Harry/Draco aunque debo decir que el rubio no la tendrá tan fácil para ganarse la confianza de Harry otra vez.

Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

Draco se acercó con cautela a la habitación donde sabía que Harry y su padre conversaban. Para él no era un misterio que lo hubiera llevado a aquella habitación donde solía albergarse el Señor Tenebroso cuando los visitaba. Trataba de contener un corazón que se le quería salir por la boca. Temía por su padre y temía por Harry, nunca se había sentido tan dividido en sus reacciones. No se atrevió a abrir la puerta ni a utilizar un hechizo que su padre bien podría detectar, se quedó allí como congelado, con la espalda vuelta hacia la pared justo al lado de la puerta y podía escuchar voces, la de su padre, la de Harry... y otra más.

* * *

"Mi Señor." Susurró Lucius con respeto mientras hacía una profunda reverencia en la dirección del reflejo y Harry al verlo inclinarse volteó los ojos con fastidio y dejó la severa pose que hasta hacía unos momentos conservaba volteándose de lado en la silla y poniendo la barbilla en una mano mientras alejaba su vista del espejo. Dio un resoplido molesto antes de quedarse viendo al hombre que no le prestaba la más mínima atención sino que tenía los ojos clavados en el espejo.

"¿Querías hablarme?" Comentó con un sufrido suspiro el joven en el reflejo.

"Mi Señor... esto es... ¿cómo ha sido posible...?" Preguntó mirando airadamente al joven en la butaca. Harry le devolvió la mirada con igual intensidad y la figura en el espejo sonrió divertida.

"Lucius, ¿dónde están tus modales?" Lo amonestó interrumpiendo así el concurso de miradas hostiles. "Lo que Potter hizo cuando intentó destruirme no le salió bien del todo, Lucius. Como puedes ver aún estoy aquí. Es una ironía realmente. Le sucedió exactamente lo mismo que a mí, lo que planeé para destruirlo rebotó en mi contra." Harry atinó a darle una mirada enojada, pero por lo demás continuó en su pose tercamente.

"Cuando intenté destruir a la pequeña criatura lo que conseguí fue ligarla a mí mismo, a mi magia." Dijo mientras hacía gestos con la mano. "Cuando Potter intentó destruirme el ciclo se completó. Ahora ninguno de los dos se puede librar del otro... literalmente. Es tan... irónico que podría reír una década completa." Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el joven rostro que dejó a Lucius confundido.

"Eso quiere decir..." Lucius aún no salía de su estado de completa idiotez.

"Eso quiere decir que no puedes destruirme porque destruirías a Tom." Interrumpió Harry y al ver la mirada incomprensible de Lucius aclaró. "Ehh... Tom... Lord Voldemort. Es lo mismo." Se encogió de hombros sin importarle la mirada de reproche que le dio el reflejo en el espejo.

"Pero debe existir una forma." Volvió a insistir el hombre mientras apretaba con fuerza la cabeza de serpiente de su bastón.

"No, Lucius. Estamos ligados de forma irreversible, lo que le hagas a Potter me lo haces a mí." Dijo al tiempo que se le oscurecía la mirada y Lucius recordó la maldición con que había atacado a Harry en la mañana.

"Mi Señor... lo siento mucho... en verdad." Dijo inclinando la cabeza con suma reverencia.

"No te preocupes, Lucius. De hecho, apenas nos quitaste el frío." Volvió a decir divertido. La mirada de culpa fue reemplazada por incredulidad y luego entendimiento. "Sí, Lucius, el chico es mucho más fuerte que tú. Y con la fuerza y el conocimiento que absorbió de mi viejo cuerpo su magia ha alcanzado niveles insospechados." Harry se enderezó en la butaca al sentir que la conversación tomaría un camino que no le gustaba.

"No veo la necesidad de que te jactes." Murmuró el moreno. El reflejo lo ignoró y continuó.

"Es por eso que Dumbledore se aseguró de asignarle dos guardianes, el chico Weasley y la chica Granger. Seguramente has escuchado de ellos." El hombre asintió.

"Entonces nuestra causa está... perdida." Susurró desalentado Lucius.

"Así es, mi estimado amigo." Lucius se removió intranquilo cuando su señor lo llamó de esa forma en tono tan familiar y Tom se dio cuenta. Pero no iba a decirle que lo que la unión de ambos iba tan profundo como los sentimientos como el odio, el amor, la lealtad o la amistad. "Porque por más que he intentado dominar la mente del chico me ha sido imposible. Tampoco lo creo conveniente. Cuando Potter absorbió mi esencia estuvo inconsciente por mucho tiempo."

"Casi un mes." Murmuró Lucius al recordar la noticia.

"Sí, ese fue el tiempo que nos tomó darnos cuenta que no podíamos controlarnos el uno al otro. Tuvimos que llegar a la penosa decisión de cooperar."

"¡¿Tuvimos?! ¡Sí como no!" Exclamó indignado el joven de ojos verdes mientras se tensaba en su asiento.

"Bien, bien, no te molestes tanto, jovencito. Harry llegó a la conclusión y yo a la penosa decisión." Lucius se quedó en su lugar por un largo rato, sopesando en silencio la información que acababa de recibir. No podía ser una ilusión, Lord Voldemort... Tom Marvolo Riddle era quien le hablaba desde el reflejo en el espejo. Su señor estaba condenado a vivir en el cuerpo del ser que más había odiado durante toda su vida y parecía... conforme. Debía haber una razón.

"Mi Señor... hay algo que aún no puedo entender. Usted está... tranquilo... Debe entonces... ¿tener un plan?" Aventuró a decir el hombre con algo de esperanza.

"Lucius, pareciera que no has estado escuchándome. No existe forma de separarme del chico." Pero el reflejo sonrió... Sonrió de aquella forma que Lucius conocía perfectamente. "Sin embargo... tu hijo ha llegado a ser una grata compañía en estos últimos días... ¿no es así... Harry?"

Harry frunció el ceño a modo de advertencia. "Tom."

"¿Mi hijo? ¿Draco?" Si alguna vez Lucius se había sentido como un verdadero idiota era en aquel momento, completamente ignorando y sin comprender demasiado la conversación entre aquellos dos.

"No sé cómo vas a negarlo, Harry." Insistió el reflejo. "El rubio te trae de cabeza."

"Tom. Ya hemos discutimos al respecto." Harry se había vuelto completamente hacia el espejo y sus manos se crispaban furiosas en la tela del mismo. "No puedo involucrarme con quien está dispuesto a traicionarme."

"Fue por una buena causa, además no tardarás en olvidar esa tontería. La influencia de un buen Slytherin es una ventaja en estos días. ¿No es cierto Lucius? Un buen Slytherin que te dirija en la dirección correcta... y que te haga compañía como una vez..." El reflejo de Tom no pudo continuar porque en ese momento el espejo se hacía polvo de plata. Lucius se sobresaltó y se giró a ver al joven, que con una mano extendida temblaba. Su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos entrecerrados de furia observaban los restos del espejo mientras se evaporaban como agua. En esos momentos Lucius cometió el error más grave de toda su vida. Mucho tiempo después lo reconocería, pero en ese instante no se preocupó por lo que sus palabras pudieran acarrearle.

"¡Maldito muchacho del demonio, cómo te has atrevido a tratar así a Lord Voldemort!" Gritó indignado Lucius apuntándole de inmediato con su varita.

Los siguientes minutos Lucius los recordaría con pasmosa claridad y aunque hubieran pasado menos de quince segundos a él le continuarían pareciendo una eternidad. El aire alrededor de Harry Potter se iluminó con destellos de oro y plata mientras el joven se ponía en pie. Sus cabellos revueltos por un aire invisible mientras sus ojos relampagueaban a veces verdes y a veces rojos. Levantó suavemente la barbilla y así como una vez había levantado del suelo al joven Malfoy, así Lucius comenzó a elevarse en el aire, sin poder respirar y sin poder moverse. La varita cayó al suelo olvidada.

"Lucius Malfoy..." Susurró la voz de Harry entremezclada con aquella que él conocía perfectamente. "...nunca vuelvas a dirigirte a mí persona con tan crasa falta de respeto." El hombre no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, Harry Potter estaba utilizando magia sin una varita, sin siquiera señalarlo con su mano, simplemente con su voluntad, con una única mirada. Aquello era más poder del que él alguna vez hubiera podido entender.

Los ojos azules de Lucius comenzaron a nublarse mientras los pulmones le ardían con tanta intensidad que sentía que en cualquier momento se encenderían en su interior. Nunca, en el tiempo que había servido a su señor Voldemort, había sido castigado de aquella forma. Se hallaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando vio a su hijo interponerse entre ambos. Trató de gritar, de gemir, de impedir aquello que le parecía inevitable.

"¡Harry, detente!" Draco se había interpuesto entre aquella mirada turbia y su padre, pero Harry no parecía notarlo. "¡Harry!" Se acercó peligrosamente a la forma rígida del joven sintiendo cómo el aire más cercano al cuerpo tenía la fuerza de empujarlo hacia atrás. "Baja a mi padre, Harry." Volvió a exigir sin prestarle atención a cómo la magia comenzaba a desgarrar sus ropas.

Volteó a ver a su padre quien comenzaba a ponerse azuloso por la falta de oxígeno. Con un último esfuerzo decidido se abalanzó sobre el joven.

"¡Harry!" Sus labios atraparon los descuidados del joven y lo sujetaron con fuerza. Al sentir aquella humedad en su boca Harry cerró los ojos y en el mismo instante Lucius cayó al suelo. Draco continuó besándolo con fervor y de repente lo soltó. Harry casi se fue hacia atrás, parpadeó varias veces sin entender hasta que Draco le apuntó con la varita. "Relaxo." Murmuró el rubio y el joven se desplomó de en sus brazos. Con el peso de Harry casi se fue al suelo, pero finalmente se enderezó, volteándose a ver cómo estaba su padre.

Lucius jadeaba dolorosamente mientras intentaba ponerse en pie para conservar la dignidad frente a su hijo.

"Padre, la próxima vez que quieras que Potter te estrangule a morir, ten la sensibilidad de esperar a que me encuentre fuera de la casa." Murmuró con un sentimiento que su padre no le había escuchado utilizar desde que casi fuera enviado a la cárcel de Azkabán. "Por cierto, no creo que vaya a estar muy contento cuando despierte." Dijo mientras intentaba tomar en vilo el cuerpo desvanecido. Cuando logró hacerlo salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado y se dirigió a la habitación donde había llevado al joven la primera vez.

* * *

Draco se paseaba de arriba a abajo de la habitación con nerviosa lentitud. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el joven Gryffindor, no sabía si cuando despertara tendría que tomar el lugar de su padre en su enojo. Lo que había sentido aquella noche en que había provocado al joven aún lo hacía estremecer, la imposibilidad de respirar, de moverse, la cercanía de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Los ojos grises se pasearon lentamente por la forma aún desmayada de Harry, una línea roja los enmarcaba haciendo resaltar la humedad que contenían. El rostro pálido y afilado se retorcía en muecas desesperadas mientras los suaves labios sufrían bajo el ataque compulsivo de sus propios dientes. Siquiera había aprendido sin mucho esfuerzo el encantamiento que el profesor Snape le había mostrado para controlar al joven y que le había sido de ayuda ya dos veces.

Pausó unos segundos y con pasos apresurados buscó en uno de los baúles tras los biombos un pequeño espejo redondo con el cual hizo aparecer el reflejo dormido sobre la cama. Abrió enormemente sus ojos al comprobar que el reflejo del joven no era el mismo, sino otra persona que aunque nunca había visto podía haber mencionado. Dormía de la misma forma que Harry, tendido sobre la cama, con las piernas separadas y la cabeza ladeada, con la misma paz y tranquilidad que cualquier persona en la que se hubiera utilizado el hechizo de relajación. Entonces era cierto que Lord Voldemort habitaba en el cuerpo de Harry Potter. Guardó el espejo con cuidado y se acercó a la cama sentándose en el borde con extrema gentileza.

Temblando de inseguridad extendió la mano hacia los cabellos revueltos. Había quitado los lentes al dejarlo antes sobre la cama y el rostro, plácidamente tranquilo, le parecía más aniñado que de costumbre. Los cabellos eran suaves y por más que intentaba alisarlos volvían a la misma posición. Harry no se movió a excepción de su respiración. Continuó acariciando los cabellos hasta que sintió que alguien pasaba a la habitación. Al volverse vio la figura de su padre erguido cuán largo era y observándolo detenidamente. Retiró la mano con lentitud como esperando una reprimenda por aquel simple gesto que se le había escapado sin querer.

"Ahora es que comienzo a entender lo que el señor oscuro pretende." Dijo acercándose unos pasos sin dejar de mirar a su hijo. Draco le devolvió una mirada llena de curiosidad y esperó a que su padre continuara. "Un Slytherin que lo dirija en la dirección correcta..." Citó mientras se detenía frente a los dos. Su mirada era una mezcla de pervertida satisfacción y sorpresa, como sólo Lucius sabía manejar. "Díme, Draco, ¿es cierto que has pasado mucho tiempo con el joven Potter?"

"Padre, te lo conté en mis cartas. Potter casi me mata y en respuesta el profesor Dumbledore me castigó." Le contestó algo inseguro.

"Y desde entonces has estado... ¿ganándote su confianza?" Insistió Lucius con sobrada malicia.

"¿Ganándome la confianza de Potter?" Exclamó aturdido. "He estado intentando sobrevivir, padre. Han habido noches en que casi me fulmina con su magia."

Lucius no pudo esconder su satisfacción al repetir lo que decía su hijo con fingida curiosidad. "Noches."

"Sí, noches." Confirmó algo más aturdido cuando vio la sonrisa de su padre.

"Nunca me explicaste exactamente en qué consistía tu castigo."

"Es... es... difícil de explicar." Comenzó a sudar levemente de las manos, su padre lo estaba poniendo más que nervioso con su extraño interrogatorio.

"Quizás puedas mostrarme. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Pues... no creo... yo no..." Suspiró agitado. "No creo que sea buena idea."

"¿Por qué no?" Fue salvado de contestar cuando Harry emitió un gemido ahogado. Abrió los verdes ojos y observó a su alrededor, sus ojos semi ciegos reconocieron la sombra borrosa de Draco sentado justo a su lado. Se sentía amodorrado, como si Ron le hubiera aplicado el hechizo aturdidor de costumbre, pero aquel a su lado no era el pelirrojo, sino Draco. Como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo, sus ojos se fijaron en la segunda forma. Parpadeó un par de veces y cuando reconoció la forma de Lucius Malfoy todo su cuerpo se tensó y se arrastró con torpeza hasta pegarse a la cabecera de la cama mientras murmuraba rapidamente cosas que Draco no podía entender.

"¿Qué le sucede?" Preguntó con interés el hombre, pero Draco ya había visto la expresión de pánico del moreno y cómo comenzaba a hiperventilar. La reconoció como la misma expresión de cuando había tratado por primera vez de tocarlo, aunque aumentada varias veces más.

"¿Potter, qué sucede?" Alargó las manos y lo tomó por las muñecas con cuidado, Harry se dejó llevar sin apartar la vista de Lucius, quien lo observaba con cruel fascinación, aparentemente complacido con el terror que le estaba provocando al chico.

"Qué... interesante." Murmuró Lucius. "¿Sientes miedo, Potter? Seguramente no es por mi sola presencia, ya me demostrarte que te bastas solo para defenderte de mí." La voz de Lucius pareció sacarlo del temor ciego que lo invadía. Bajó la cabeza sin soltarse de Draco y sintiéndose sin fuerzas para continuar la lucha contra sus propios temores más que contra los físicos. "Pero entonces qué puede hacer que tiembles como un niño recién nacido."

Harry sintió en esos momentos el toque suave de Draco en su espalda como un bálsamo que comenzó a calmar su propio corazón. Sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó más y permitió que aquellas blancas caricias le devolvieran la razón que había estado a punto de perder. Cuando elevó sus ojos hacia los azules su voz conservaba el temor que le había producido su falta de control.

"Estoy..." Era apenas un susurro ronco, pero en el silencio de la habitación se entendió perfectamente. "Estoy perdiendo mi humanidad. Me estoy conviertiendo en un asesino."

"Esas son tonterías, Potter." Por unos segundos el tono de Lucius le pareció tremendamente parecido al del profesor Snape.

"Me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo." Volvió a susurrar. Sí, ese era su temor real, convertirse en el mismo monstruo que había sido Tom Riddle. La voz en su interior se quejó indignada pero la ignoró.

"En lo que te estás convirtiendo es en el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempo desde el señor tenebroso." Exclamó el hombre.

"Dumbledore debe saber ya dónde me encuentro." Continuó como si no escuchara.

"Ese viejo decrépito no puede hacer nada aún cuando sepa dónde te encuentras."

"El puede llevarme de regreso... o peor... puede enviarme a casa de mis tíos." El último comentario hizo que Lucius levantara una platinada ceja de la misma forma que su hijo solía hacer. Ladeó la cabeza levemente mientras se acercaba un poco y levantaba las manos gesticulando suavemente con ellas mientras su boca intentaba decir algo que aún no ponía en orden. Dejó que una sonrisa indecisa se acomodara en sus labios mientras intentaba se aseguraba de lo que pensaba.

"Tú... no deseas ir con tus tíos." Susurró levantando los ojos hacia el chico con una sonrisa. Lo vio negar con timidez y Lucius se llevó los índices a los labios mientra juntaba las manos como en una oración, como si rogara por estar en lo cierto. "¿Deseas regresar entonces a Hogwarts?"

Harry no respondió pero su mirada lo decía todo especialmente cuando la fijaba en Draco, finalmente se encogió de hombros como si no le importara. "No importa lo que quiera, ¿o sí?"

"Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas." Susurró Lucius como quien vende una tentación.

"Pero... yo... traté de matarlos... a ambos." Musitó. Lucius le dio una mirada significativa a su hijo, esa aseveración era por demás cierta. "Además soy su prisionero." Agregó sin convicción.

"Por favor, Potter, ya demostraste que tienes suficiente poder como para entrar y salir de aquí sin problemas pese a mi magia." De pronto se detuvo en su caminar. "Tú..." Lo señaló de forma acusadora para luego sonreír. "Díme, Potter... ¿Por qué no te has ido? Sé que tienes los medios." Aguzó la mirada y Harry sintió estremecerse.

Enrojeció a tal punto que pensaba que sus orejas pronto echarían vapor. Sentía dos pares de ojos observarlo intensamente. Lucius sonrió como un desquiciado. Harry Potter, el ser viviente que más había odiado en todo el planeta, prefería quedarse en su mansión antes que regresar con sus parientes muggle o con su preciado profesor Dumbledore. Si el joven de ojos verdes se quedaba quizás podría encontrar la forma de recuperar a su señor.

"Dumbledore me encontrará y..." Repitió Harry evadiendo la respuesta.

"Aún cuando lo haga no podrá llevarte, dudo que lo haga en contra de tu voluntad. De hecho, dudo que se atreva a llevarte siquiera la contraria." El joven lo miró sin entender. "Tienes poder, te tiene miedo y no lo culpo." La voz de Lucius se había convertido en un ronco susurro. Por primera vez veía en el joven todo el potencial que seguramente el viejo Albus había visto, sólo que él tenía una ventaja sobre el tonto de Dumbledore. El sabía de dónde venía ese poder extra que el joven había adquirido. En esos momentos Lucius Malfoy supo que tenía que hacer que el chico accediera a quedarse a como diera lugar.

"Te propongo un trato, Potter." El joven le devolvió una mirada curiosa y atenta aunque continuaba agarrado de su hijo. "Quédate estas dos semanas en la mansión y yo te enseñaré cómo controlar tus poderes."

"Pero he estado practicando con el profesor Snape..."

"El profesor Snape no puede arriesgarse demasiado contigo. Quizás pueda enseñarte algunas cosas pero no todas, no en el interior de Hogwarts donde hay tantos estudiantes que pueden salir lastimados." Le imprimía a sus palabras toda la seriedad y razonamiento que podía. "Aquí sin embargo hay mucho espacio, puedes hacer uso de tu magia sin arriesgar vidas."

"Claro que las arriesgaría." Exclamó de repente el joven Gryffindor y Lucius volvió a darle aquella mirada sorprendida. No podía imaginar que el joven se refiriera a sus propias vidas.

"Pensé que no te molestaría hacernos unos cuantos rasguños." Murmuró fingiendo sorpresa. Su comentario fue recibido en silencio. Lucius suspiró largamente, al parecer los profesores del chico habían ignorado el hecho de que el joven no tenía ni gota de autoestima. Sin ella no sería capaz de controlar sus impulsos, era como una bomba de tiempo lista para estallar al momento en que se sintiera amenazado. Aunque odiara la idea tendría que cultivar él mismo lo que esos tontos profesores no habían podido. Tendría que alimentar la autoestima de Potter y como único se le ocurría era al estilo de los Malfoy.

"Aprenderás a usar todo tu potencial, podrás hacer lo que se te antoje y tendrás a todos los magos que desees bajo tus pies, incluso a Dumbledore. Podrás atrapar a los mortífagos que aún sobreviven. No serás un monstruo, sino el héroe que toda la comunidad mágica ha estado buscando, esta vez no por suerte, sino por tus propios méritos. Nunca más tendrás que regresar a casa de tus tíos." Se había acercado hasta la cama y el joven se había acurrucado más en el pecho de su hijo. "¿Aceptas?" Susurró mirando fijamente el lugar donde las manos del moreno se aferraban al cuerpo de su hijo haciéndolo sonreír mentalmente. Draco había hecho un buen trabajo, al joven no le importaba que lo hubiera traicionado era obvio que seguía confiando en él.

Harry no sabía qué hacer justo en esos momentos. No quería realmente regresar a Hogwarts y pasar unas navidades solitarias como otras veces, estaba seguro que ya no lo dejarían ir con los Weasley y cabía la posibilidad que lo enviaran con sus tíos a Privet Drive. Pero estaba hablando de los Malfoy, un ex mortífago y su hijo, aunque hablando de Draco... Draco, quien en esos momentos estaba proveyéndole el mismo consuelo que sus amigos.

"A... acepto." El murmullo apenas era nada pero Lucius lo entendió de inmediato. Draco jamás había visto a su padre tan contento.

"Perfecto... perfecto. Entonces haré que acomoden tus cosas. Luego me gustaría que nos acompañaras a cenar, es un poco tarde pero estoy seguro que debes tener hambre." Esta vez no obtuvo respuesta y miró a Draco como pidiendo su ayuda en el asunto.

"Harry, seguramente debes tener hambre, no has comido nada desde ayer." Harry se encogió de hombros, no le importaba, no tenía demasiada hambre de todas formas. En casa de los Dursley había pasado muchos más días sin probar bocado. "Vámos, lo necesitas." Le dijo el rubio con firmeza mientras se levantaba y Harry con él. Nuevamente Lucius volvió a reflexionar en la relación que parecía haber entre su hijo y el joven que ahora albergaba la magia de su señor.

Se alisó levemente la capa de arrugas que no tenía y prefirió hacerse de la vista larga, cualquier cosa que apeteciera el moreno era su deber proveerlo. Salió primero que los dos jóvenes y se dirigió al comedor con pasos agitados. Si todo lo que le hacía al joven se lo hacía a su señor, entonces más le valía presentarle una buena cena, porque de pronto todas sus prioridades habían cambiado, incluyendo el nombre actual de su amo y señor.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	21. Capítulo 21

* * *

****

**Capítulo 21**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.  
  
Gracias a...

**Audrey Ludlow** - Bueno, aquí está, sin mucha espera el próximo capítulo, espero que te agrade.

**zhakdna-yhizet** - Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos, espero que también te agrade este capítulo.

* * *

Luego de la cena Harry se regresó de inmediato a su habitación y allí frente al espejo meditó en los pro y los contra de lo que acababa de hacer, bueno... no meditó exactamente, quizo dejarse convencer porque Tom era muy bueno convenciendo mentes y en esos momentos eso era lo que necesitaba. Había aceptado quedarse en la mansión Malfoy donde vivían Lucius y Draco. Uno su más acérrimo enemigo por más de seis años y el otro su ex amante. Hubiera querido que las cosas terminaran muy diferentes, realmente quería estar con Draco porque el rubio lograba hacerlo sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado. Aún cuando lo había traicionado quería sentirse envuelto en sus brazos. Se reprendió por el momento en que se había refugiado en ellos frente a Lucius y se preguntó si Draco estaría sufriendo algún castigo por permitírselo.  
  
Al cabo de un rato suspiró decepcionado. "No puedo seguir pensando en él."  
  
"¿Por qué no?" Le preguntó Tom con curiosidad aún cuando sabía perfectamente la razón del joven pero le daría una buena entrada para convencerlo de lo que quería.  
  
Harry le dio una mirada incrédula pero se dignó a contestar. "¿Qué no ves que me traicionó?"  
  
"Pero está aquí contigo. No seas tonto, Harry, amantes como Draco no se encuentran dos veces en la misma vida." La voz de Tom era serena y en apariencia llena de sabiduría.  
  
"Claro que no, ¿qué amante entrega a su compañero cuando su padre se lo pide?" Exclamó con disgusto y enojo al recordar la traición. Pero eso también le hizo recordar lo que había sucedido justo antes y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente.  
  
"Pero te gusta, el rubio te gusta, no me lo vengas a negar ahora. Es un Malfoy, Harry, es lo más fino que hayas podido conseguir." La imagen en el espejo le sonrió con malicia. "Te lo digo por experiencia." Harry le devolvió una mirada confundida, casi agarrando la idea pero escapándose al final.  
  
"Draco sólo está tras el poder que yo pueda tener, me sedujo para poder traerme con su padre y eso es lo único que le importa. Incluso aprovecha lo que sabe de mí en mi contra."  
  
"¡Ay, por favor! Cualquier Slytherin lo haría, está en nuestra naturaleza. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo? Te aseguro que obtendrías más beneficios que comportándote como lo que no eres."  
  
"¿A qué te refieres con eso de que me estoy comportando como lo que no soy?" Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, estaba llegando al borde de su paciencia y aún no estaba convencido de darle una segunda oportunidad al rubio.  
  
"Tú sabes perfectamente que perteneces a Slytherin, por qué sigues negándote es un misterio para mí." El reflejo de Tom volteó los ojos con toda la indignación de la cual era capaz.  
  
"Como si no fueras el culpable de que sea un Gryffindor."  
  
"Echarme la culpa de todos tus problemas nunca fue la manera de resolverlos, ¿o sí?"  
  
Harry hizo un puchero descontento. "Me caes mal."  
  
"Nada nuevo." Hubo un largo silencio mientras Harry pasaba su enojo y Tom lo observaba como siempre. "Tu rubio besa bien. ¿Lo sabías?" Harry levantó la cabeza con celeridad y levantó una mano en dirección al espejo. "¡NO! ¡Espera! ¡Espera un momento, por favor, Harry!" La mano del joven dudó unos instantes mientras observaba silencioso la súplica de aquellos ojos rojizos que a pesar de la maldad que habían contenido una vez ahora le eran imposibles de resistir.  
  
"Habla." Dijo finalmente.  
  
"Date la oportunidad de probarlo una vez más. No eres de los que huyen al primer problema."  
  
"Querrás decir a la primera traición."  
  
"¿Se estaría comportando como lo hace si no sintiera algo por ti? He visto como te mira, como espera a que le dirijas la palabra, seguramente se conformaría con migajas si eso es lo que pudieras darle."  
  
"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?" Susurró Harry mirando al suelo. No quería ser herido una vez más menos por Draco. Aún se sentía atraído por él, aún deseaba estar en sus brazos y sentirlo sobre su piel, pero eso no significaba que confiara en él. Además el rubio se mostraba tan distante que le costaba trabajo creer que aún seguía interesado. De no haber sido por aquel momento en que lo había consolado cuando pensaba que el intento de matar a Lucius casi había dado resultado. Suspiró profundo y miró al espejo. El reflejo de Tom esperaba con ansias su respuesta. Meneó la cabeza con incredulidad, quién hubiera dicho que el arma más peligrosa de Tom Riddle eran su mirada inocente y sus ojos de cachorro. "Bien... lo voy a intentar."  
  
"Ah, ese es el mocoso que me venció siete veces seguidas. ¿Ahora puedo ir y hablar con Lucius? Ya sabes, recordar buenos tiempos y eso. Aquí encerrado es muy solitario a veces."  
  
"¿Solitario? ¡Estás dentro de mi mente!"  
  
"Pero te la pasas compadeciéndote, necesito aire fresco, al menos tú has estado afuera."  
  
"Aarghh.... está bien. Pero nada de pláticas de mortífagos. No quiero tener pesadillas."  
  
"Lo prometo." Dijo al tiempo que se ponía una mano en el corazón. Harry volteó los ojos y se preparó para salir de la habitación. Al momento de cerrar la puerta sus ojos resplandecían suavemente con luz rojiza.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Harry se hallaba montado sobre un corcel de peluda piel y de respetable tamaño de regreso a la mansión de los Malfoy. La nieve caía en livianos copos, blanqueando todo cuanto tocaba. Frente a sí podía ver el caballo de Lucius Malfoy, el negro animal era tan grande como el suyo pero con muchos más bríos. Una blanca capa de gruesa piel perteneciente al jinete cubría la parte trasera del animal. El también estaba envuelto en una gruesa capa de pieles grises con diminutas pintas negras y sus manos a pesar de estar enfundadas en gruesos guantes de piel estaban algo acalambradas.  
  
La rutina había comenzado el segundo día de su estadía en la mansión. Lucius había declarado que practicarían en el bosque aledaño y para ello irían cabalgando. Recordaba la expresión divertida en los ojos azules cuando a pocos minutos de haber montado Harry había ido a parar al suelo. Claro que montar un hipogrifo era diferente, el vaivén del cuerpo era mucho más suave y sólo tenía que preocuparse por sujetarse del cuello mientras volaban a gran velocidad. Un caballo era algo muy distinto, o al menos eso decía para no pasar más verguenza. Había que mantenerse sentado derecho, no sujetarse de las crines ni del cuello, sólo las bridas y mantener los pies en los estribos con suficiente presión, aunque esa parte la había captado luego, cuando al bajarse del animal Draco y Lucius habían reído de buena gana al notar que sus piernas no lo mantenían en pie. La fuerza que había hecho con ellas para mantenerse en el animal luego de caer la primera vez se las había entumecido.  
  
A esas alturas ya dominaba un poco el cabalgar el animal, siendo el suyo el más manso de los tres. El caballo de Draco era tan bríoso como el de su padre, pero mientras que el del padre era negro, el de Draco era rojo, más que el cabello de Ron. Suspiró suavemente, extrañaba a sus amigos y extrañaría que estas navidades no las iban a pasar juntos. Extrañaría el momento en que abrieran los regalos y sus amigos vieran lo que les había comprado. Justo entonces recordó que tampoco tendría oportunidad de repartir regalos en la mansión de los Malfoy, no que fueran a hacerlo de todas formas. No creía que Lucius celebrara la navidad, aunque sí sabía que Draco había recibido regalos en sus primeros cinco años en Hogwarts. El año anterior no había visto signos de regalos para el Slytherin. Y sí, Harry sabía cuándo Draco recibía sus regalos.  
  
Sabía lo que le gustaba para desayunar, para almorzar y para cenar. Sabía cuáles eran sus dulces preferidos. Conocía el movimiento nervioso de sus dedos sobre los rubios cabellos o el sacudir de su cabeza cuando estaba enojado. Conocía a la perfección su sonrisa burlona y arrogante. Pero nunca lo había visto como esos días en la mansión, simplemente no era el Draco Malfoy que conocía. Al lado de su padre Draco era demasiado serio, demasiado controlado, incluso algo ansioso y por nada del mundo lo había visto retroceder un sólo paso. En sus ojos no brillaba la rebeldía, la arrogancia o la socarronería y las ropas que usaba eran mucho más oscuras que las que usaba en Hogwarts, como si quisiera estar a tono con la atmósfera lúgubre con la cual se rodeaba. Como si de pronto Draco hubiera madurado su carácter hasta alcanzar y sobrepasar los diecisiete años que tenía en realidad.  
  
"Potter, te estás rezagando." Harry escuchó al rubio amonestarlo y apresuró el paso de su caballo. El rubio le dio una mirada curiosa para luego continuar mirando al frente. Desde que Potter aceptara la invitación de su padre para quedarse el chico se había mantenido silencioso, retrayéndose cada día más. Su padre estaba cumpliendo su parte, le estaba enseñando a Harry cosas que el profesor Snape no hubiera podido en Hogwarts pero era obvio que nada de eso estaba mejorando la moral del joven Gryffindor.  
  
"Oye, Potter." Harry le dio una mirada curiosa pero no respondió verbalmente, le molestaba cada vez que Draco lo llamaba por su apellido pero ya había notado que sólo lo hacía frente a su padre. "Si pudieras elegir qué quieres que te regalen estas navidades, ¿qué te gustaría recibir?"  
  
La respuesta mental de Harry fue inmediata. Le gustaría recibir a sus padres de vuelta, a su padrino, a Cedric, a todos los que habían muerto en aquella guerra sin sentido. "Yo... no lo sé. Cualquier cosa estaría bien." Se encogió de hombros y continuó cabalgando en silencio.  
  
"¿Cualquier cosa? Sí que te anima esto de la navidad." El comentario fue recibido con una mirada furtiva pero nada más. Draco comenzaba a sentirse frustrado, no era la primera vez que intentaba montar charla con el chico dorado y era olímpicamente ignorado. Con su padre el chico se mostraba respetuoso, pero tampoco iba más allá para complacerlo. Apenas faltaban unos días para la festividad navideña y luego de eso otros pocos días para regresar a Hogwarts. Continuaron cabalgando en silencio hasta llegar a los establos donde dejaron los caballos para que los elfos los atendieran. Al entrar a la mansión se despojaron de los abrigos y se dirigieron al comedor. Allí tenían el almuerzo servido.  
  
Al terminar de comer Lucius se dedicó a observar al joven de cabellos oscuros. Apenas había probado lo que tenía en el plato, apenas había dicho un par de cosas durante el día y practicamente se remitían a sí, señor, no, señor. Si Draco hubiera sido tan obediente como el chico seguramente se habría ahorrado un par de dolores de cabeza y un centenar de disgustos.  
  
"Draco, mañana tú y Harry me acompañarán para las compras navideñas." Draco se atragantó levemente con el jugo de calabaza que bebía y su padre le dio una mirada de reproche, un Malfoy nunca se atragantaba. Suspiró. "Siendo que estas navidades es la primera que pasamos sólos supongo que nos tocará hacer las compras."  
  
"¿Nunca han ido de compras navideñas?" Preguntó Harry exaltando a ambos Malfoy, bueno, Draco terminó de atragantarse con el jugo.  
  
"La verdad, no. Narcisa se encargaba de todo pero como no ha dado señas de volver no creo que vaya a estar a tiempo para hacerlas ella misma."  
  
"Como si fuera a regresar." Murmuró Draco, obteniendo otra mirada fulminante de su padre. Luego de eso sus ojos grises se mantuvieron firmes en su plato.  
  
"Como decía, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué se supone que debemos comprar además de regalos."  
  
"¿Tienen un árbol?" Preguntó Harry un poco más interesado.  
  
"Pues... no, aún no tenemos el árbol, pero eso se puede remediar, sólo tengo que anunciárselo a los elfos, ellos traerán uno que sea perfecto. Al parecer tienes mejor idea que yo de qué debemos comprar, Harry."  
  
"Algunas veces... los Dursley me llevaban con ellos para las compras navideñas. Ahh... para que pudiera ver todo lo que me iba a perder y para cargar los paquetes." Padre e hijo se miraron mientras Harry procuraba masticar un bocado de comida mirando atentamente su plato. Lucius trató lo más serenamente de pasar por alto el comentario.  
  
"¿Sabes de alguna otra cosa que podríamos necesitar?" Murmuró Lucius con los ojos fijos en los ademanes del muchacho.  
  
"Básicamente compraban un árbol, algunos adornos, regalos para Dudley y para las tías. Y había una gran cena."  
  
"¿Nada más?"  
  
"No que yo recuerde."  
  
"Imagino que podemos intentarlo entonces. No suena dificil." Volvió a murmurar el hombre. "Pero no podemos simplemente aparecernos en Hogsmeade. Alguien podría reconocerte."  
  
"¿A dónde iremos entonces?" Preguntó entusiasmado ante la posibilidad de salir de la mansión aunque fuera unas horas.  
  
"Supongo que podemos ir a alguna parte de Francia o Italia, Alemania también celebra esta época. ¿Has viajado alguna vez, Potter?" El joven negó enérgicamente. "Bien, entonces espero que mañana estén listos tan pronto amanezca." Sin más Lucius Malfoy se excusó de la mesa dejando solos a ambos jóvenes y libres para hacer lo que les apeteciera con el resto de la tarde.  
  
"Malfoy." El aludido apartó el plato que desapareció de inmediato y le prestó atención. "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda ir a Gringotts?"  
  
"¿Para qué quieres ir a Gringotts?" Vaciló un poco antes de continuar. No sería extraño que el joven hubiera decidido regresarse con los suyos y si lo había hecho ni él ni su padre podrían impedirselo aunque deseaba que su señor lograra convencerlo de quedarse con ellos más tiempo.  
  
"Quería hacer un retiro, para comprar los regalos." Murmuró con timidez.  
  
"No veo ningún problema con eso. Pero consultaré con mi padre al respecto, quizás podríamos ir esta misma tarde." Harry asintió y terminó de comer, dicho lo cual ambos se retiraron de la mesa, Harry hacia su cuarto y Draco en dirección de la habitación de su padre regresando más tarde con una respuesta afirmativa.  
  
Ambos se prepararon para la fría atmósfera que seguramente reinaría en Gringotts, Draco llevaba un pequeño cortaplumas que serviría de llave para el puerto a Gringotts. Ambos lo tocaron, los dedos enguantados de Harry tocaron los de Draco. "Tres... dos... uno..." Y la vertiginosa sensación hizo que el moreno cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Cuando la sensación terminó se halló aferrado a los brazos del rubio, quien lo sujetaba para que no cayera. Se separó de repente y se enderezó un poco abochornado por no poder controlar su reacción a los traslados. Al fijarse vio que estaban frente a las puertas del edificio de Gringotts.  
  
Ambos entraron con paso cauteloso y reservado, tratando de esquivar cuanta gente le era posible ya que el banco se hallaba lleno por ser época navideña y los retiros eran más frecuentes que los depositos. Harry notó que el duende lo observaba de forma extraña pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Draco lo esperaba afuera por lo que esperaba que la conexión entre ambos no resaltara demasiado. Al terminar el retiro se regresaron de inmediato, Draco no quería arriesgarse a que los reconocieran o que alguien les fuera a estorbar para regresar.  
  
Cuando regresaron encontraron a Lucius sentado tranquilamente junto al hogar en la sala de estar, frente a él había una pequeña mesa en cuyo tope yacía un tablero que le era familiar a Harry, quien se acercó con curiosidad. El juego estaba a medias y parecía que Lucius se entretenía en un juego solitario. Al ver al joven sonrió con aquella aparente malicia que marcaba cada una de sus expresiones pero Harry no lo tomó a mal, una semana en compañía del hombre le había enseñado no sólo algunos hechizos nuevos sino que un Malfoy no podía sonreír de otra forma que no fuera aquella expresión lobuna y feral. Bueno... todos excepto Draco... pero eso no era relevante en esos momentos.  
  
"¿Te gustaría acompañarme?" Preguntó con voz tersa al notar el interés del joven. Harry asintió y Lucius le indicó que acercara una mesa. Draco tomó una de las copas vacías que estaban al lado de su padre, llenándose la misma con algo de vino para luego sentarse a observar cómo iría el juego entre ambos. Harry tomó las fichas negras por instinto puesto que Ron siempre escogía las blancas al jugar contra él sin percatarse de la extraña mirada que le dio Malfoy padre.  
  
El juego se desarrolló con inusitada lentitud cuando ambos jugadores se vieron pareados punto por punto en habilidad y estrategia. El juego finalizó cuando el alfil negro atrapó al rey blanco y Lucius tumbó la ficha con mal presentada submisión. "¿Quién te enseñó a jugar?" Preguntó con genuina curiosidad. "¿Estás seguro que no había nadie susurrándote las respuestas?" Murmuró aguzando la vista en busca de señales que le indicaran que su señor había estado jugándole una broma.  
  
"Ron me enseñó a jugar."  
  
"Será mejor que le creas, padre. Yo mismo perdí contra el muy..." Draco carraspeó levemente tratando de cubrir su falta.  
  
"Draco, cuántas veces debo decirte que..."  
  
"...no utilice ese tipo de lenguaje en frente de magos superiores. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé." Dijo exasperado y algo irritado.  
  
"Draco, un Malfoy..."  
  
"...sabe conducirse correctamente en toda situación." Dijo fastidiado. "Estoy algo cansado, padre. Servirle como blanco a Potter no es una empresa que pueda tomarse a la ligera." Replicó con sarcasmo. Harry nunca lo había visto dirigirse a su padre de aquella forma. En todo el tiempo que había pasado allí Draco se había esmerado por complacer a su padre en todo, por obedecerle y nunca contradecirlo. Sin embargo observó que el joven Slytherin se pasaba una manos por los platinados cabellos con lentitud. "Lo siento mucho, padre, creo que será mejor que descanse un poco." Esperó a que su padre le diera permiso y dejando la copa sobre la mesa salió con paso urgente hacia las habitaciones en el segundo piso.  
  
"No sé qué le pueda estar pasando..." Murmuró Lucius más para sí mismo que otra cosa, pero se sorprendió al escuchar al joven Gryffindor contestarle.  
  
"Está preocupado." Susurró Harry sin querer.  
  
"¿Y cómo es que sabes cuándo mi hijo está preocupado, Potter?" Preguntó con recelo el hombre.  
  
"Yo... sólo..." El joven se había puesto de un profundo color escarlata y Lucius lo observó con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
  
"No importa, Harry." Dijo de la forma más natural posible. "De hecho, yo también pienso que podría estar preocupado, pero conociendo a mi hijo como lo conozco, sé de algo que podría calmarle los nervios un poco." Lucius se puso en pie con la gracia que le era innata y se acercó a un gabinete de madera hermosamente tallado. Lo abrió para mostrar un interior lleno de botellas cuidadosamente colocadas de forma semi horizontal. Buscó una y la sacó con extremo cuidado observando la etiqueta con detenimiento. "Mhh... estoy seguro que esta le ayudará." Comentó. "¿Podrías llevársela?" Preguntó mientras tomaba dos copas del fondo del gabinete. "Y si lo deseas también puedes servirte un poco, estoy seguro que te ayudará de igual forma."  
  
"Señor Malfoy, lo siento mucho, pero yo no bebo..."  
  
"Ahh, no te preocupes, muchacho. Esto no es alcohol." Susurró como si fuera un secreto, sus ojos brillaban con extrema picardía pero Harry no se percató de la expresión pues sus ojos observaban la etiqueta en la botella que Malfoy acababa de darle junto con las dos copas. "Para tí una copa es suficiente, pero quizás a Draco le hagan falta dos." Le dio una palmada en la espalda, animándolo a subir a la habitación de su hijo.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	22. Capítulo 22

* * *

****

****

****

**Capítulo 22**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.  
  
Gracias a...

**Audrey Ludlow** - Muchas gracias por los ánimos y qué bueno que te gusta la forma en que los estoy retratando a todos. Espero no perder el hilo ahora que va tan avanzada la historia.

**The Angels of the Dreams** - Umhh, son cosas de Lucius, ya verás por qué.

**Gaby Kinomoto** - Pues caramba Gaby, el alcohol **es **considerado médicamente como una droga... así que es lo mismo, con todo tienes razón, es una droga mágica para relajar los sentidos y tiene un efecto parecido al de las endorfinas de la misma forma que el chocolate pero más fuerte. Sin embargo y como se verás más adelante, esa no es la razón por la cual sucedió lo que verán en este capítulo, recuerden que Harry y Draco tienen más historia que simplemente un ponche, por más fuerte que sea.

**Murtilla** - Lo de los regalos se van a tener que aguantar hasta Navidad, jajaja, he dicho, bueno, la Navidad en el fic así que no será mucho. Gracias por los ánimos.

****

**Escila** - Bueno... Tom pudo dominar a Harry durante la fiesta porque Harry realmente quería ir o al menos lo que quiere es estar con Draco. Eso es lo que mas o menos le permite a Tom tomar control por tanto tiempo pero repito, es Harry quien es más fuerte. Lo veo desde el punto en que Tom no tuvo una adolescencia normal, sufrió mucho a causa de los "muggle", ahora tiene una especie de segunda oportunidad aunque no la haya querido. El cuerpo de Harry es el de un adolescente y aunque Tom quiera comportarse como adulto no va a poder porque los cambios físicos, mentales y espirituales de Harry so sobreponen sobre los suyos que ya no tienen un cuerpo del cual alimentarse, por eso es más débil aunque no olvide quién fue en realidad. Ufff... mucha explicación, ejem, pero supongo que ya la debía, no me gustaría dejarlo abierto para luego venir y sacarme un "as" de la manga solo porque sí, luego se me harían muy fáciles las cosas y no tendría substancia ni credibilidad. Si no le pongo límites a los personajes y sus habilidades o debilidades entonces serían tan volubles que podría decir Harry y Draco se reconciliaron y ya, Lucius vio a Severus y cayó a sus pies... ejem. Se le va el chiste al asunto. Por lo demás Blaise no ha desaparecido del panorama pero no es personaje principal, lamentablemente, así como Pansy, Hermione y Ron así que mejor te doy la otra historia que mencioné. Por cierto, qué bueno que te agradó la forma de Tom, espero que aquí te agrade la de Lucius... Dejaste comentarios en Slasheaven pero te los contesto mejor allá, así los de la página se enteran.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Como siempre la versión lemon la dejo para los que visiten la page o envien petición al mail.

* * *

Harry no se hizo esperar y salió en busca de Draco, entre los dos Malfoy prefería pasar tiempo con Draco, le ponía menos nervioso y no se sentía tan amenazado aún cuando las cosas entre ambos continuaran algo frías. Subió las escaleras mientras leía la etiqueta sin encontrar nada extraño en la botella la única señal que tenía era que el sello estaba roto por lo que estaba seguro que alguien había tomado de ella. "¿Será vino?" Se preguntó al no poder discernir el color del líquido por el cristal de la botella que era de un blanco marmoleado. Al llegar a la habitación de Draco tocó dos veces entrando cuando escuchó la voz del rubio pidiéndole que pasara.  
  
"Ah... tu padre te ha enviado esto, dice que te ayudará a relajarte." Murmuró Harry al momento de entrar a la habitación. Al levantar la vista vio que Draco se enderezaba de donde había estado tirado sobre la cama. "Lo siento... no quería molestarte." El rubio le hizo un gesto despreocupado a Harry dándole a entender que podía pasar.  
  
"¿Y qué es lo que mi padre envía y qué le hace pensar que necesito relajarme?" Dijo al tiempo que Harry le extendía la botella. Draco levantó una ceja en un gesto asombrado. "¡Vaya!" Destapó la botella con presteza y tomó la copa que le ofrecía el moreno sirviéndose un líquido algo espeso del color de los duraznos. "Acércala." Harry acercó su copa y Draco la llenó.  
  
"¿Qué es?"  
  
"Ambrosía de melocotón."  
  
"No es alcohol, ¿verdad?" Draco negó mientras tomaba un sorbo y dejaba la botella sobre la mesa al lado de su cama.  
  
"Padre solía darme una porción a modo de recompensa cuando estaba orgulloso de mí. Ahora suelo asociarlo con esos momentos." Sonrió ampliamente y Harry dejó de probar el ponche. La sonrisa de Draco lo tomaba desprevenido. El rubio no se dio por enterado y continuó tomando del ponche. Se echó a un lado e invitó al moreno a sentarse mientras disfrutaban de la bebida.  
  
"Nunca había probado nada parecido." Murmuró Harry con una pequeña línea de espuma en el labio superior por donde paseó su lengua. Draco sonrió nuevamente entrecerrando los platinados ojos con placer.  
  
"Y probablemente no tengas la oportunidad, el precio por botella es exhorbitante. Un Malfoy sólo toma lo mejor, como la nobleza." Susurró el rubio mientras tomaba otro sorbo y Harry no pudo evitar voltear los ojos. Continuaron bebiendo en silencio el ponche, Draco dándole miradas furtivas de cuando en cuando y Harry captando algunas de ellas. Al cabo de un rato Harry aún tenía la mitad de su copa mientras que Draco había terminado la suya. Recordando las palabras de Lucius decidió servirle otra.  
  
"¿Y esto?" Preguntó Draco lleno de curiosidad.  
  
"Te la mereces." Comentó el joven, mientras sorbía nuevamente.  
  
"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"  
  
"Tu padre está ogulloso de tí, le traíste a Harry Potter como te lo pidió." Draco se quedó quieto y arriesgó una mirada culpable en dirección al moreno. "Esa fue la primera, la segunda es por haberme librado de hacerle daño a tu padre." Murmuró Harry chocando la copa contra la de Draco y dándole la más leve de las sonrisas, hundiendo de nuevo los labios en el ponche. Draco tragó de un tirón lo que le quedaba y sostuvo la copa unos minutos en sus dedos viendo cómo Harry sorbía poco a poco lo que quedaba en la suya. Se sintió un tanto liviano, como si de pronto comenzaran a desconectar su cerebro parte por parte de su cuerpo.  
  
Harry aún tenía los labios pegados a su copa cuando notó que el rubio lo miraba con una expresión extraña. Se había recostado del espaldar de la cama y tenía una mano al descuido sobre el muslo, las piernas levemente separadas y una rodilla elevada en una pose lánguida y satisfecha. Aquellos ojos plateados se habían oscurecido varios tonos y estaban fijos en sus labios como invitándolo al riesgo de acercarse. Bajó la copa con lentitud, aquella expresión era la misma de aquel día en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts cuando le había parecido que el rubio estaba enamorado. Las mejillas de Harry tomaron un tono levemente rosado.  
  
Draco notaba los cambios en la postura del Gryffindor como un gato nota los movimientos del ratón que está a punto de atrapar. Los ojos verdes ofuscados y fijos en la copa, el rostro inclinado en leve reverencia y en sus labios una húmeda línea de espuma que le exigía acercarse. Sin pensarlo demasido lo hizo, se acercó hasta que sus respiraciones parecían una y se quedó allí esperando la más mínima señal de incomodidad, sintiendo el suave aroma del ponche en la respiración ajena. El joven no se alejó por lo que elevó una mano temblorosa hacia la nuca y la dejó allí, a punto de hacer contacto, esperando aún ser rechazado en cualquier momento.  
  
Harry se estremecía sintiendo el calor de los dedos a punto de tocar su piel pero sin hacerlo. Levantó las verdes profundidades hacia las plateadas que lo observaban, viendo los párpados a medio camino en la mirada más sensual que alguna vez le habían dirigido y el nombre escapó en un susurro tembloroso.  
  
"Draco." El rubio entonces lo tomó por los cabellos de la nuca con suavidad y pasó la punta de su lengua por el labio superior probando la dulce mezcla de ponche y piel. Harry respondió humedeciendo sus labios tratando de distinguir el sabor de la boca que lo había tocado. Draco volvió a acercarse y esta vez los labios se abrieron dándole la bienvenida con lentitud. El rubio hundió su lengua en la boca de Harry, estremeciéndose al sentir la humedad que le respondía permitiéndole pasar.

(Pueden leer el resto en Slasheaven)

* * *

Draco despertó levemente confundido. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero sí lo suficiente para saber qué hacía un Harry Potter desnudo y dormido sobre su pecho. Se pasó una mano por los rubios mechones mientras trataba de reprender un poco el sueño. No entendía cómo había podido suceder la noche anterior a menos que hubiera tomado algo más que ambrosía de melocotón. Volteó la cabeza en dirección a la mesita donde había dejado la botella pero ya no estaba, en su lugar, un pequeño frasco con un líquido acuamarino descansaba junto con una nota en cuyo exterior y con escritura perfecta se podía leer su nombre.  
  
Extendió la mano sin molestar a Harry y tomó la nota. "Querido hijo..." Draco frunció el entrecejo, su padre nunca se había dirigido a él de esa forma. "...la poción en el frasco te ayudará a aclarar tus sentidos y a calmar ciertas molestias mañaneras..." Draco gruñó incrédulo al leer las palabras. "...que seguramente experimentarás luego de tan activa noche. Recuerda que iremos de compras navideñas temprano en la mañana. Lucius M." Draco maldijo coloridamente, haciendo que el cuerpo dormido se estremeciera sobre el suyo. Esperó en silencio hasta que Harry volvió a acomodarse. Luego alcanzó la poción y la tragó de un tirón. Estaba furioso. Ahora comprendía que su padre lo había planeado todo. Cuando lograra levantarse de allí iba a tener con él una charla larga y tendida.  
  
Comenzaba a sentir la mente más clara cuando Harry se estremeció y comenzó a despertar. Draco observó sin respirar cómo aquellos ojos verdes como el mar se abrían ofuscados para luego enfocarse en su propio rostro y parpadear varias veces. Los vio abrirse cuan grandes eran al entender lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Harry trató entonces de levantarse de donde yacía pero Draco le pasó el brazo por la cintura y lo mantuvo en su lugar.  
  
"Buenos días." Susurró roncamente, pasando los dedos por los cabellos oscuros. "¿Cómo te sientes?"  
  
"Bien." Dijo con voz tímida el joven. Harry sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca pero cuando sintió el brazo de Draco rodearlo y apretarlo contra la calidez desnuda de su propio cuerpo no pudo menos que volver a aquella serena disposición que lo había poseído hacía unos segundos atrás. Cerró los ojos cuando los dedos del rubio le causaron placenteras repercusiones en su cuerpo aún envuelto en la niebla del ponche. Una risa ronca, como un ronroneo escapó de los labios de Draco al sentir contra su pierna que Harry comenzaba a despertar pero de otra forma. Lo acercó y le plantó un beso en la frente.  
  
"No te emociones demasiado, recuerda que tenemos las compras hoy." Harry dejó caer el rostro sobre el cálido pecho y suspiró profundamente. Draco olía a sudor y a sexo, tendrían que ducharse temprano para que Lucius no los atrapara en aquel estado. No bien había pensado en el hombre cuando sus pensamientos se materializaron en el interior de la habitación. El padre de Draco abrió la puerta y caminó en dirección a la cama con su usual gracia.  
  
"Buenos días a ambos. Se ve que la pasaron bien anoche." Saludó Lucius con una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de picardía. Harry escondió el rostro en el pálido pecho y escuchó un gruñido enojado proveniente del mismo.  
  
"Padre, tenemos que hablar."  
  
"Seguramente no será ahora, Draco, se nos hará tarde para salir y ustedes necesitan una buena ducha." Lucius se deleitaba al ver el rubor en las mejillas de su hijo. "¿Trataste bien a nuestro invitado?" Preguntó con toda la intención de molestarlo.  
  
"¡Padre!" Exclamó Draco indignado aún sujetando a Harry. Pero Lucius agarró las sábanas y tiró de ellas con fuerza, ambos jóvenes dieron un chillido de indignación. "¿Qué haces?" Gritó Draco mientras un fuerte rubor cubría todo su cuerpo.  
  
"Por favor, Draco. Así nunca van a levantarse, además la vista es excelente." Esa vez fue el turno de Harry de enrojecer furiosamente.  
  
"¡Señor Lucius, algo de privacidad, por favor!" Exclamó el joven Gryffindor mientras trataba de cubrirse con la almohada.  
  
"Está bien, está bien, si eso ayuda a que se alisten más rápido." Dijo mientras hacía una corta reverencia y paseaba cálidos ojos azules sobre el cuerpo desnudo del moreno. Un gruñido de advertencia proveniente de su hijo lo hizo sonreír y terminar de retirarse.  
  
"Tu padre... es... a él... ¿no le importa?"  
  
"No le hagas caso. Es la edad." Murmuró Draco por lo bajo. "El frío de la cama que ya le hizo daño en el cerebro." Draco procedió entonces a levantarse sin preocuparse por cubrirse. Al voltear hacia la cama nuevamente vio cómo Harry lo observaba, aún había miedo en aquellos hermosos ojos, confusión. Cómo podía haberlos luego de que el joven lo sometiera con ferocidad la noche anterior era algo que Draco no podía entender, pero no iba a permitir que el momento quedara arruinado en pocos minutos por lo que le extendió una mano. El joven la tomó de inmediato y pudo ver cómo se tranquilizaba. "Vámos, o llegaremos tarde." Murmuró mientras lo dirigía hacia la ducha.  
  
No tardaron demasiado en la ducha, no fuera ser que a Lucius se le ocurriera ir y ver por qué no salían. Harry se sentía como si aún flotara en una nube, Draco le había ayudado a ducharse y a secarse, justo en esos momentos no deseaba que terminara. El contacto físico nunca le había sobrado, Ron y Hermione eran los que más le brindaban el ansiado contacto, pero eso se limitaba a algún abrazo o una que otra palmada en la espalda, contactos fugaces mientras comían en el comedor o mientras estudiaban. El contacto físico que los Dursley le ofrecían no era para nada lo que hubiera deseado y se aproximaba más a la tortura que a otra cosa. En esos momentos el contacto que el rubio Slytherin le ofrecía era tan agradable y placentero que lo permitía y buscaba sin sentir la más mínima sombra de verguenza.  
  
Se vistieron con ropas gruesas y bajaron ya listos a desayunar. La mirada que les dio Lucius hizo que Draco entrecerrara los ojos enojado y que Harry bajara la vista durante todo el desayuno. Cada vez que Harry levantaba la mirada se encontraba con la extraña mirada de Lucius pero el hombre no hizo ningún otro comentario acerca de la noche anterior.  
  
Draco miraba a su padre como si quisiera asesinarlo, nunca había imaginado que el hombre fuera a caer lo suficientemente bajo como para drogarlo y practicamente ofrecerlo a otro, fuera cual fuera su estatus de riqueza o poder. No que se arrepintiera, no hubiera podido hacerlo aunque quisiera porque apenas recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Finalmente estuvieron listos para partir y Draco se posicionó al lado del moreno sujetándole el brazo. Iban a aparecerse en el lugar, Lucius desapareció primero.  
  
"No hay necesidad de ponerse nervioso, Harry." Murmuró el rubio mientras apretaba firmemente su brazo. Justo antes de desaparecer el moreno se sujetó con fuerza de las ropas de Draco, sorprendiéndolo levemente.  
  
"Lo siento." Susurró Harry cuando aparecieron en lo que parecía ser un callejón poco concurrido. Draco asintió aceptando las disculpas y de inmediato comenzaron a seguir a Lucius que ya salía del callejón, bastón en mano y con todo el porte Malfoy del cual era dueño. Las personas con las cuales se toparon eran simples muggles hasta que se deslizaron al interior de lo que parecía ser una destartalada cantina. Lucius no se preocupó en preguntar por nada, simplemente siguió hasta el fondo de la misma llegando a un pasillo con varias puertas igual de destartaladas, abriendo la última de ellas. Harry abrió sus ojos fascinado, en un instante se encontraron en una espléndida calle abarrotada a ambos lados de magos y hechiceras que entraban y salían de tiendas cuyos escaparates vibraban con magia y decoraciones navideñas. Harry se adelantó apenas unos pasos e intentó tomar todos los detalles de lugar a la vez.  
  
"Será mejor que no lo pierdas de vista." Murmuró Lucius en tono serio, cualquier lugar, por más remoto que les pareciera, representaba un riesgo. Draco asintió y se acercó al joven quien comenzaba a caminar en dirección a una de las tiendas que había llamado su atención más que las otras y que estaba llena de vistozos adornos y juguetes.  
  
Durante el paseo visitaron varias tiendas donde poco a poco se fueron haciendo de los objetos que habían ido a buscar, sin embargo Harry sentía la necesidad de vagar solo por aquel lugar, por lo que en un descuido del rubio se había perdido entre la abundante masa de alegres visitantes. No quería en realidad escapar, en su mente se repetía que necesitaba estar a solas para comprarle un regalo a Draco. Tragó en seco nerviosamente, obvio que en otras circunstancias no se veía en tan absurda actividad, pero qué más daba, quería estar a solas un tiempo. Lo que no previó fue que pasarían cuatro horas antes de percatarse que continuaba solo y que tenía hambre. En sus brazos llevaba algunos paquetes y mientras vagaba sin rumbo en busca de un lugar donde comer algo se encontró en uno de los callejones que no estaba decorado con demasiados motivos. El lugar le pareció algo oscuro y tenebroso, pero no le dio importancia hasta que escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
"Vaya, ¿pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí?" Volteó de inmediato. Tres hombres lo habían seguido al callejón y procuraban acercársele. "Pero si es el mismísimo Harry Potter." Siseó el mago que se acercaba. Harry sabía que había visto ese rostro en algún lugar, algo le decía que él conocía esa voz. Se le parecía a alguien pero no estaba seguro.  
  
"¿Qué haces tan alejado de tu sobreprotector Dumbledore?" En su mente algo se movió e hizo contacto finalmente.  
  
"Mortífagos." Susurró abriendo los ojos sorprendido.  
  
"Veo que no olvidas a los viejos amigos." El hombre de cabellos negros y mirada turbia sonrió de forma torcida y sus dos compañeros sonrieron de igual forma. "Creo que sería buena idea si nos acompañaras de forma tranquila." Harry sujetó con fuerza los paquetes, no tenía tiempo de sacar su varita y tampoco se suponía que llamara la atención. Su mente le proporcionó una única salida, Lucius.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	23. Capítulo 23

* * *

****

**Capítulo 23**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Audrey Ludlow** - Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos y el comentario, espero que este capítulo te guste igual.

**Murtilla** - Qué bueno que te animaste a leerlo allá, así lo leíste completo, porque aquí como siempre con la tradición lo he cortado para que vayan allá.

**GabyKinomoto** - Supongo que también querrás el lemon que falta aquí, así que te lo envío por mail también y te ahorro el pedido, ejem... Gracias por los ánimos. Y sí, los amigos de Harry están locos buscándolo y los amigos de Draco muertos de la preocupación, es por eso que pronto verás aparecer a alguien adicional.

**Escila** - Jajajjaa, gracias, gracias y qué bueno también que fuiste allá. Supongo que adelantaste algo de la historia. Voy a ver si mañana adelanto el capítulo que tengo atrasado, así me pongo al día con los lectores de Fanfiction.

* * *

Hacía varias horas que Lucius intentaba infructuosamente localizar al chico dorado y sus ojos azules reflejaban todo el disgusto que sentía en esos momentos. Draco no había pasado más de hora y media con el chico cuando lo había perdido. Maldijo coloridamente entre dientes al recriminarse tan craso error, ¿cómo podía haberse olvidado de lo escurridizo que podía ser el joven? De pronto la marca del brazo le comenzó a arder y se llevó la mano a ella. "Por Merlín." Susurró al comprender que su señor lo estaba llamando. No perdió tiempo en desaparecer, la marca lo llevaría de inmediato a la presencia de su señor donde quiera que estuviera. Reapareció en un callejón de la misma calle que hacía poco había estado volteando y pudo ver a tres hombres tratando de acorralar al joven perdido mientras sus varitas lo señalaban amenazantes.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" Preguntó levantando la voz lo suficiente como para que los hombres se detuvieran. Cuando se voltearon pudo reconocer a tres compañeros mortífagos, entre ellos el señor Zabini.

"Malfoy, qué agradable sorpresa el que nos vengas a acompañar. ¿Quieres ver lo que hemos encontrado?" Dijo con arrogancia el hombre cuyos cabellos se asemejaban a los de su hijo pero que llevaba atados fuertemente en una coleta baja y que comenzaban a mostrar algunas canas. Sus ojos eran muy parecidos pero estaban endurecidos y no hacía falta saber a qué se debía tal diferencia porque la muerte se pintaba en ellos al igual que en su sonrisa.

"Lamento decepcionarte, Zabini. Pero el joven Potter viene conmigo." Dijo mientras se acercaba con seguridad mostrando una sonrisa. Harry, que le había echado un vistazo sabía que aquella sonrisa no le llegaba ni siquiera a la comisura de los labios. Era la sonrisa que alguna vez había utilizado con él cuando se le había enfrentado para liberar al elfo de su propiedad.

"Nosotros lo encontramos primero, Malfoy." Exclamó el hombre pero Lucius no se inmutó.

"Potter." Llamó en tono severo y Harry no se hizo esperar, abriéndose paso entre los hombres e ignorando las varitas que continuaban apuntándole.

"¿Qué significa esto, Malfoy?" Chilló indignado Zabini.

"Significa que yo lo encontré primero y que eres un tonto si no te has dado cuenta que está bajo la maldición del imperius." La sonrisa torcida de Lucius volvió a hacerse presente mientras Harry intentaba poner su cara más inocente y tonta.

"¡Tonterías!"

Lucius arqueó una ceja y se le acercó al joven con arrogancia mientras miraba despectivo las bolsas que sujetaba el chico. "¿Qué tienes en esas bolsas, Potter?" Arrastró las palabras con toda la intención como si le hablara a un sirviente.

"Regalos, señor Malfoy." Murmuró Harry en una perfecta imitación de control mental y Lucius intentó controlar la risa que amenazaba con escapársele.

"¿Y para quiénes son esos regalos?" Dijo colocando una mano en su hombro haciendo como que le presionaba.

"Para usted y para Draco, señor Malfoy, como ordenó." Lucius sonrió ampliamente y tuvo que suprimir la carcajada que la expresión de Zabini le provocaba en esos momentos.

"Y ahora que todo ha sido aclarado, creo que es tiempo de retirarnos. Que tengas un buen día, Zabini, ustedes también, caballeros." Haciendo una pequeña reverencia Lucius salió del callejón sin quitarle la mano del hombro a Harry mientras lo dirigía al lugar donde había quedado de encontrarse con su hijo. Apenas estuvieron fuera del alcance de los hombres Harry comenzó a disculparse pero Lucius no se lo permitió. Aún estaba sorprendido de que el joven hubiera tenido la astucia de llamarlo como lo había hecho.

"Potter, nunca pensé que llegaría a decirte esto pero me sorprendiste allá atrás." El chico le devolvió una mirada confusa. "Actuaste como todo un Slytherin. Pero díme, ¿por qué estabas tan asustado? Sé que podías haberte desecho de ellos en un parpadear." Le comentó en tono más serio y escudriñándolo. Después del escarmiento que había recibido al atacarlo el día que había llegado a la mansión Lucius no tenía dudas de que Harry Potter era capaz de eliminar a un par de mortífagos si lo molestaban y siendo que Harry Potter no tenía la consideración de su señor estaba seguro que no le importaría llegar al final con el escarmiento.

"Yo... no quería armar una escena, señor Malfoy. Podría ponernos en evidencia. Pero supongo que ya no tiene caso." Murmuró con la cabeza agachada.

"No creo que vayan a descubrirte, aunque seguramente la noticia se regará pronto entre los ex mortífagos de que tengo bajo mi control a Harry Potter." Sonrió, pero Harry se quedó muy serio.

"Snape vendrá a buscarme." Dijo de repente.

"¿Snape? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo?" Preguntó mientras continuaban caminando en busca de Draco.

"El sabe que soy peligroso. Si la noticia llega a todos los ex mortífagos, que lo hará, él le dirá a Dumbledore dónde estoy."

Lucius sonrió. "No creo que Severus vaya a revelar dónde te encuentras, muchacho, él también es un mortífago, lo más que hará será felicitarme." Comentó por lo bajo.

"Ex mortífago... miembro actual de la Orden del Fénix." Replicó Harry como si fuera cosa de todos los días y Lucius se detuvo en seco.

"Un... ¿espía?" Siseó entrecerrando los ojos con furia y Harry asintió.

"Tom lo supo en cuanto desperté luego de nuestro encuentro. Al principio estaba furioso pero no pudo estar enojado con él por mucho tiempo."

"Severus... un traidor." Siseó Lucius entre dientes mientras sentía crecer en su interior los deseos de darle una lección al hombre que siempre había sido una de las piezas clave en los planes de su señor. Su rostro apenas se endureció, un Malfoy no se daba el lujo de mostrar su ira en público. Severus había sido el mortífago en el cual el señor tenebroso había puesto muchas de sus cartas, el saber ahora que el hombre había sido un espía para la luz le llegaba como un golpe bajo por más de una razón. Respiró profundamente tratando de controlar sus emociones cuando escuchó la voz profunda de su señor.

"No, Lucius. No tocarás a Severus." Los labios del muchacho se habían torcido en la sonrisa que una vez conociera plagada de promesas de poder y crueldad. Lucius se quedó sin palabras y casi por instinto sus rodillas comenzaron a doblarse. Una mano en su brazo lo hizo detener y los ojos color caoba detuvieron toda acción suya. "¿Sabes qué me agradaría?" Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, con pasos suaves mientras el joven dirigía a Lucius. "Me agradaría que invitaras a Severus a compartir las fiestas en la mansión. Quizás estará un poco solo en Hogwarts. Además, me gustaría devolverte el favor."

Lucius estaba fascinado, era como estar nuevamente al lado de su señor. No podía despegar la vista del rostro que a pesar de los cabellos revueltos ahora se comportaba con toda la arrogancia que le había conocido alguna vez. El momento llegó a un abrupto final cuando Draco apareció tras ellos.

"¡Padre!" Exclamó el rubio al ver que había encontrado al moreno. Por unos segundos aquellos ojos rojizos se encontraron con los grises de Draco quien suprimió una exclamación sospechosamente aterrada, sólo entonces Harry parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza levemente perdiendo las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Lucius lo sujetó de inmediato anotando en su mente el hecho de que por segunda vez su hijo parecía espantar la presencia del Lord.

"Será mejor que regresemos a casa." Murmuró el hombre mientras le pasaba los paquetes que Harry llevaba a su hijo. "Vámos." Y los tres desaparecieron para reaparecer en la mansión. Segundos más tarde Harry recuperaba la consciencia de sus alrededores y Lucius lo soltó cuando estuvo seguro que no perdería el balance.

"Supongo que ya terminamos de hacer las compras." Comentó aún perdido al ver que se encontraban en la mansión. "¿Podemos comer?"

"Claro. Claro que podemos. Draco, acompaña a Potter a la cocina, yo los alcanzaré en un momento." Comentó con suavidad Lucius y Draco asintió mientras le entregaba los paquetes que cargaba a uno de los elfos. Lucius subió las amplias escaleras escuchando cómo resonaban sus pasos en el espacio vacío. Llegó hasta el tercer piso y se dirigió hacia su estudio personal. Una vez allí se sentó tras su escritorio y tomó un pedazo de pergamino que extendió suavemente con sus manos. Tomó una hermosa pluma blanca cuya punta relucía en color plata. La mojó en un curioso tintero y comenzó a escribir con letras de plata líquida en trazos perfectos.

Severus

Me agradaría mucho que nos acompañaras mañana a cenar. Te envío esta llave que te transportará directamente a la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy. Harry y Draco tienen muchos deseos de verte.

L. Malfoy

Dobló el pergamino, colocando en el interior una cadena cuyo medallón tenía representado una serpiente de plata enroscada y lo selló con el símbolo que llevaba en su anillo, luego dio un corto silbido y de inmediato una de las lechuzas entró volando por la ventana, era más grande que una lechuza normal y tenía aspecto de ave de rapiña. Lucius ató a la pata del animal la carta. "Severus Snape, las mazmorras de Slytherin en la Escuela de Hehizos y Embrujos de Hogwarts." El ave salió de inmediato y Lucius la observó alejarse sobre el bosque. "Severus, será mejor que te prepares para una sorpresa que te dejará el alma helada." Sonrió torcidamente y se volvió, la capa flotando liviana tras sus pasos.

* * *

Encontró a ambos jóvenes sentados a la mesa esperándolo y les dio una mirada de aprobación. No bien se había sentado los elfos comenzaron a servir la comida.

"Potter, ¿qué había en las bolsas que traías? ¿Regalos para tus amigos?" Preguntó Lucius tratando de hacer conversación.

"Pues... ya le dije, señor Malfoy." Respondi

"Lucius." Corrigió el hombre que ya se le comenzaba a hacer insoportable que el joven lo continuara llamando por el apellido después de tanto tiempo en su casa. "Y no me habías dicho qué compraste aún."

"Ah... le dije... en el callejón..." Le respondió con algo de vergüenza.

"Oh." Fue lo único que atinó a decir Lucius mientras su tenedor se quedaba a mitad de camino hacia el plato. Su curiosidad era grande pero su educación era más fuerte y no se atrevió a preguntar exactamente qué era lo que les había comprado, la verdad era que estaba demasiado sorprendido por el hecho de que el joven les hubiera comprado regalos de navidad. "Bien..." La verdad era que Lucius apenas había tenido tiempo de comprar algunas cosas y enviarlas a la casa cuando Draco había ido en su búsqueda muy agitado diciéndole que el joven había desaparecido. Cuatro horas de búsqueda para finalmente encontrarse con los ex mortífagos. Hizo un apunte mental recordándose tener más cuidado ahora que los ex sirvientes del señor tenebroso sabrían que tenía al chico dorado de Dumbledore y que no les había dicho nada. Además de que tendría que salir en algún momento sin ser notado y comprar un regalo apropiado para el joven Potter, trató de ocultar la vergüenza que su propia falta le causaba en esos momentos.

"Yo... quería disculparme por causarle problemas hoy. Fue muy irresponsable de mi parte desaparecerme de esa forma." Musitó consternado.

"Nunca imaginé que escucharía una disculpa tuya, Potter." Dijo aceptando la disculpa con sorpresa.

"Harry, señor Lucius." Murmuró por lo bajo.

"Ah... sí, Harry. Es algo... diferente." Comentó con sinceridad y Harry sonrió sin pensarlo. Ni en sus sueños más extraños se había imaginado que se disculparía por algo ante Lucius Malfoy y que el hombre tomaría su disculpa de forma tan afable. La comida continuó sin mayores tópicos que aquellos referentes a la escuela y a sus estudios extra. Pronto habían terminado de comer y Harry se sentía más animado que todos los días que había pasado en la mansión.

"¿Y qué vamos a preparar para la cena de navidad?" Preguntó con ojos brillantes por la emoción que le causaba saber que después de todo disfrutaría de las fiestas navideñas. Malfoy padre no pudo menos que sonreír ante la disposición del joven mientras imaginaba cómo se sentiría su señor al tener que embarcarse de igual forma en la tarea.

"¿Preparar?" Preguntó Draco confundido.

"Sí, preparar. Ya sabes, mezclar, amasar, hornear o cocinar." Lucius se echó a reír limpiamente a carcajadas al ver la expresión incrédula de su propio hijo.

"De eso se encargan los duendes." Comentó sin darle crédito a lo que escuchaba. Harry pretendía que ellos prepararan la cena de navidad.

"¿Qué sucede, Malfoy? ¿Tienes miedo de arruinar la cena?" Preguntó sonriente el moreno en tono provocador.

"Yo no me rebajaría a esas tareas."

"Tienes miedo." Declaró Harry de forma satisfecha.

"¡No tengo miedo! ¿Cómo te atreves?" Exclamó el rubio indignado.

"Entonces no te molestará ayudarme a preparar unas tartas de melocotón y nueces."

"¿Qué?" Draco comenzó a ponerse rojo mientras sus ojos platinados refulgían, de repente se calmó un poco. "¿Sabes hacer tartas?"

"Tía Petunia me enseñó a cocinar desde que tenía ocho años." Lucius, que en esos momentos sorbía un poco de jugo se atragantó levemente y con toda la gracia que pudo comenzó a toser en la servilleta. "Es como mezclar pócimas." Comentó volviendo a su plato. Draco permaneció como atontado puesto que sin quererlo se veía comprometido a ayudar al Gryffindor en algo que él jamás había imaginado hacer.

"Tú no sabes mezclar pócimas." Lo acusó el rubio.

"Eso era antes, ahora lo hago a la perfección. Además recordar los ingredientes para la tarta es más fácil que recordar los de las pociones, los nombres son más simples." Contestó con orgullo. Lucius decidió que era un buen momento para terminar la cena e ir a descansar.

"Hoy no tendremos prácticas en el claro. Es un poco tarde y quiero que estén descansados para el día de mañana y que puedan preparar las... tartas sin problemas, después de todo tendremos un invitado adicional para la fiesta de navidad." Draco gruñó pero no comentó nada adicional frente a su padre.

* * *

La noche cubría la mansión Malfoy cuando Harry abrió las puertas del balcón que daba afuera. La nieve caía suavemente asegurando que todo estaría cubierto con nívea perfección. No podía dormir, justo esa noche tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. No podía decir que confiaba plenamente en Lucius Malfoy, el hombre estaba obsesionado con Tom y esa era la única razón por la cual lo trataba con amabilidad y preferencia. Luego estaba Draco. No eran los mejores amigos, ni siquiera confidentes, pero la fijación que el joven Gryffindor sentía desde hacía mucho con el rubio simplemente no ayudaba en nada a esclarecer su situación. Se sentía bien cuando el joven lo acompañaba o simplemente estaba a su lado, le bastaba con mirarlo, de la misma forma que le había bastado todo ese tiempo. Pero algo había cambiado la noche anterior.

Sonrió de soslayo, claro que algo había cambiado. Había tenido un encuentro cercano y muy personal con el rubio, aunque no recordara demasiado lo que había sucedido. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos revueltos tratando de recordar, pero lo único que recordaba era haber tomado una copa de ponche de melocotón para luego despertar sobre el pecho de Draco. Era eso lo que en realidad no lo dejaba dormir, el no recordar y saber que había pasado algo importante entre ambos.

Aunque estaba en ropa de dormir llevaba puesto el grueso abrigo de pieles que había permanecido consigo desde que llegara a la mansión. Era muy suave, como nada que hubiera poseído. Cuando regresara a Hogwarts... si regresaba, iba a comprarse uno igual. Por un rato se quedó allí, viendo cómo caían los copos de nieve hasta que se aburrió y decidió entrar a la habitación. Para su sorpresa, Draco estaba sentado en su cama esperándolo. Tenía puesta unas ropas de dormir de un azul profundo que resaltaban la blancura de su piel e hizo que Harry se detuviera como petrificado al lado de las puertas que acababa de cerrar.

"Necesitamos hablar." Susurró el rubio mientras daba unas palmadas justo a su lado indicándole a Harry que se sentara. Harry le obedeció y pronto estuvo a su lado. "¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió anoche." Volvió a susurrar el joven mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Harry negó lentamente y Draco exhaló con cansancio.

"Lo que sucedió anoche fue por efectos del ponche."

"Pero no tengo idea de lo que sucedió." Murmuró Harry desde su lugar.

"Tampoco yo recuerdo demasiado, pero por los efectos de esta mañana podría decirse que fui el menos afortunado." El joven lo miró sin entender y Draco sonrió para sus adentros.

"¿Entonces lo que sea que sucedió fue por el ponche?"

"No exactamente. No recuerdo que el ponche de melocotón tuviera ese efecto en nadie aunque no puedo negar que es una excelente bomba de endorfinas. No, lo que sucedió anoche no fue enteramente por el ponche. Supongo que mi padre tenía otras ideas en mente." Draco acercó una mano a los mechones que oscurecían el rostro confundido. "Sin embargo no creo que haya estado tan equivocado en sus suposiciones aunque no estuviera seguro de los resultados finales."

"No te entiendo."

"Te diré lo que voy a hacer. Voy a corregir el error de mi padre y esta vez me voy a asegurar que los efectos sean más satisfactorios." Acercó con suavidad el rostro y lo besó largamente. "Y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta." Murmuró contra sus labios al tiempo que lo empujaba con suavidad sobre la cama. Draco había esperado todo el día por ese momento. Apenas había podido estar tranquilo luego de que Harry desapareciera de su vista durante las compras. Desde que había amanecido sobre su pecho Draco había necesitado tocarlo y retenerlo sólo para satisfacer esas extrañas ansias que siempre le provocaba la cercanía del joven pero que ahora eran más fuertes.

Lo que le había hecho su padre le molestaba, pero no de la forma en que debería. Le molestaba porque no había estado en sus cinco sentidos, no había disfrutado nada de lo que había sucedido, demonios, no sabía siquiera qué era lo que había pasado realmente. Aunque por la nota estaba más que seguro de que su padre sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido. Luego de la mirada que le había dado esa mañana al joven Gryffindor no tenía duda alguna de que su propio padre había presenciado con detalles lo que había sucedido entre ambos. Tenía que ser Lucius Malfoy, pervertido por excelencia, ex mortífago, masoquista empedernido y, para su desgracia, solitario. Draco tampoco dudaba que su padre los estuviera observando justo ahora, no sería una sorpresa si entrando en ese momento a sus habitaciones lo encontrara echado sobre la cama en completa desnudez, observando en algún espejo o cristalina esfera lo que su hijo hacía con el chico de oro. No sólo obsrevando... de eso estaba seguro. Un erótico estremeciento recorrió su espalda con ese pensamiento. Lo conocía perfectamente y Lucius no perdería oportunidad alguna de satisfacer sus deseos... era como una lujo para él.

No, Draco no pensaba realmente que su padre fuera un enfermo. Era simplemente que llevaba mucho tiempo en forzada castidad, haber sido un mortífago no era la mejor referencia. Además, sentía que no podía confiar en cualquiera que se le echara a los pies, no sólo por su enorme fortuna, sino por su poder en la sociedad mágica. Muchos le temían, muchos ansiaban aprovecharse de su compañía pero ninguno se había hecho merecedor de su amistad, menos aún de su pasión... o en el peor de los casos, su amor.

Y para completar el tejido de los Malfoy, Draco había heredado todas aquellas características propias de su padre, especialmente la pasión por lo prohibido, la necesidad de poseer aquello que pudiera brindarle poder y Harry Potter era poder absoluto.

Justo en ese momento le importaba poco que su padre lo viera, eso le daba cierto aire interesante a la situación. Pero Draco no se esperaba que Harry Potter de pronto se volviera un tanto salvaje y atacara sus ropas sin preocuparle un rábano hervido cómo se las estaba quitando. Tampoco se esperaba el gruñido animalístico cuando casi terminada la tarea lo empujó contra las sábanas de seda y comenzó a devorar su cuerpo a besos y mordidas. Cuando Harry lo tomó de los rubios cabellos posesivamente y expuso su cuello Draco dejó escapar un profundo gemido que se vio interrumpido cuando el joven Gryffindor separó sus piernas con una de sus rodillas. Aquello era demasiado, nunca antes había sentido la posesividad de un amante de la forma en que Harry se la estaba demostrando, menos aún cuando sabía que el chico podía forzarlo sin problemas dado el poder que habitaba en su cuerpo. Por unos instantes pensó exactamente eso, que el joven no se detendría aún cuando comenzara a hacerle daño viendo que se volvía cada vez más salvaje.

"Harry..." Susurró con voz temblorosa. Los besos no cesaron en su cuello de inmediato y las caderas sobre las suyas lo rozaron deliberadamente provocándole un largo gemido que casi le hizo olvidar por qué lo había llamado en primer lugar. "Harry..." Murmuró con vehemencia y para su alivio el joven comenzó a calmarse de tal forma que sus besos se volvieron suaves caricias sobre su piel y Draco suspiró más tranquilo. Harry se acercó a su rostro y luego de besarle la frente y los ojos, le dio un beso en la boca con suavidad.

"¿Draco?" Preguntó finalmente Harry separándose a escasos centímetros.

"Cálmate un poco, no querrás hacerme daño." Harry negó con suavidad un poco abochornado por la forma en que se había comportado.

"No... nunca."

"¿Eso significa que me perdonas?"

"Sólo si me dejas arriba."

"¿Qué?"

"Blaise me preguntó dónde me gustaría estar y creo que voy a probar arriba primero." Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de picardía. Al rubio parecía que le habían robado la facultad de hablar. Las caricias recomenzaron antes que pudiera responder hasta que la urgencia de las mismas lo hicieron rendirse... al cabo estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal que el moreno lo perdonara y volvieran a la confianza que en su momento habían compartido y ya que lo había hecho una vez, otra vez no lo mataría.

"Entonces necesitamos un poco de lubri..." Antes que Malfoy terminara de pronunciar la palabra Harry extendió la mano hacia la mesita de noche y con un susurrado accio atrajo un pequeño frasco negro. Draco levantó una aristocrática ceja con sorpresa. "¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?" Exclamó. Harry le plantó un ardiente beso que lo volvió a dejar sin respiración cuando la fricción entre sus caderas se intensificó.

"Tengo mis formas." El chico sonrió al estilo Malfoy haciendo que los ojos de Draco lo miraran con sorpresa. Luego lo sintió acercarse a su oído y susurrar en un profundo ronroneo. "Y creo que voy a _abrir_ mi regalo ahora." Dicho lo cual comenzó a morder el cuello del rubio de forma tal que lo hizo arquearse de dolor y placer. En esos momentos Draco supo que había heredado el masoquismo de su padre al sentir que esas violentas caricias lo excitaron más. Cuando Harry comenzó a moverse hacia su pecho y tomó sus muñecas para exponerlas sobre la cama con fuerza. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en el techo de la habitación de huéspedes desde donde seguramente su padre lo estaría observando, no podía evitarlo, la necesidad de seducir, aún cuando el seducido fuera su propio padre, era una necesidad imperante en ese momento, justo cuando estaba a punto de ser tomado por uno de los seres más poderosos que el mundo mágico hubiera conocido. Por un fugaz segundo pensó que quizás no sería Harry el que estuviera a cargo de las reacciones del joven, pero cuando aquellos ojos verde esmeralda se fijaron en los suyos sin sombra alguna Draco gimió separando las piernas para permitirse acomodar las caderas del joven en un acto de desvergonzada excitación y necesidad.

Si iba a ser tomado de aquella forma, él no iba a oponerse... volviendo su mirada al techo gimió con deseo al sentir que Harry comenzaba a moverse rítmicamente, dándole a probar el ritmo con que iba a tomarlo y que lo convertiría nuevamente en propiedad del Joven Que Vivió.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy se sentía especialmente amargado en esos momentos, pero el sentimiento apenas registraba en su mente. Justo en esos instantes se hallaba sobre su cama echado cuan largo era, completamente desnudo, boca abajo, sus brazos abrazando la almohada de plumas mientras frente a él una esfera de humo registraba para él lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación de huéspedes. Su piel pálida parecía temblar por momentos mientras sus caderas rozaban de forma sutil contra la cama. Sus cabellos sueltos y revueltos sobre su espalda lo acariciaban cada vez que movía la cabeza como los fantasmagóricos dedos de un amante y sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido bajo los sensuales párpados que no se permitían cerrarse por miedo a perder un sólo movimiento. No, Lucius Malfoy no se sentía avergonzado en lo más mínimo de estar espiando a su propio hijo en el acto de ser tomado por el que hasta hacía unos días atrás había sido su más acérrimo enemigo.

Sólo cuando tuvo que ahogar sus propios gemidos en la almohada luego de escuchar los gritos de placer que iban siendo arrancados de lo más profundo de ambos jóvenes fue que notó la humedad en sus ojos. Sorprendido se llevó un dedo al borde de los párpados y comprobó que la líquida sustancia le pertenecía. El camino que hizo una de aquellas lágrimas silenciosas al bajar apresurada por una de sus mejillas lo hizo estremecer. Sabía que eran lágrimas, no era tan tonto como para engañarse, pero dado que un Malfoy nunca permitía que sus emociones llegaran hasta ese punto el que ahora le sucediera se le hacía extraño. Le fascinaba y le atemorizaba a la vez porque en su mente no podía entender que pudiera ocurrirle eso sin sentir nada. Era como si fuera lo más natural del mundo llorar y no emitir sonido alguno, sólo porque sí, igual que las gotas de vino resbalaban fuera de la copa cuando estaba demasiado llena. Mordió la almohada con fuerza cuando sintió un grito soltarse en su pecho, vertido puro desde su alma.

En su cabeza comenzó a repetirse que no pasaba nada, que aquello no era nada y mientras lo hacía, las lagrimas cesaban y los sollozos ahogados abandonaron su pecho permitiéndole respirar. Cuando todo hubo acabado desplazó una mirada confusa a su alrededor, se levantó algo cauteloso y se adentró en el baño de su habitación. Seguramente un baño caliente mataría aquel frío que comenzaba a calarle los huesos.

Luego del baño regresó a su cama, esta vez con una pijama de seda negra y asegurándose que la cama estaba limpia de toda previa evidencia para acurrucarse entre las sábanas y caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	24. Capítulo 24

* * *

****

**Capítulo 24**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia aquí en Fanfiction. Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Este capítulo tiene un leve lemon, casi lime, por lo que no lo voy a eliminar.

* * *

Harry despertó ante la insistencia de los labios de Draco sobre su cuello, las sensaciones regándose sobre su cuerpo. Cada beso de Draco lo hacía sentir cosas maravillosas.

"¿Adivina qué?" Susurró Draco con voz aún ronca por el sueño y por... otras cosas.

No deseaba abrir los ojos y hubiera permanecido así de no ser por aquellas caricias. "¿Ummhh?"

"Ahora te toca probar abajo." Volvió a susurrarle al oído la sensual voz y Harry gimió roncamente ante la perspectiva de sentir lo que hacía unas horas le había hecho al rubio.

"¿Y cómo piensas convencerme?" Le murmuró con algo de picardía. Draco sonrió sobre la piel que besaba moviendo sus manos más abajo de las caderas del moreno, acariciando el interior de sus muslos con la punta de sus dedos y arrancándole suaves gemidos de placer. "Ahh... creo que así podrías llegar a... convencerme." Le dijo sin aliento. El rubio dejó escuchar una risa profunda antes de volver a atacar la piel del cuello del moreno. Las manos de Draco le separaron las piernas con lentitud, poco a poco hasta dejarlo vulnerablemente expuesto, sus dedos lo acariciaron hasta introducirse en su interior en suaves movimientos. El rubio se tomó su tiempo hasta que Harry pensó que ya era demasiado tiempo y lo instó a subir la intensidad del encuentro.

Gimó de dolor cuando la carne de Draco se introdujo por primera vez en su cuerpo y jadeó tortuosamente hasta que lo tuvo completamente en su interior pausando para permitirle acostumbrarse. Pero cuando el rubio comenzó a embestirlo con suavidad el dolor desapareció poco a poco y sintió su cuerpo desvenecerse en el momento en que Draco encontró aquel lugar donde todo era placer.

Los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de placer y muy lejos en su mente se preguntó si el rubio habría puesto hechizos de silencio en la habitación para que nadie los escuchara aunque en esos momentos no le importaba si no los había puesto. Sentir al rubio tomándolo y haciéndolo suyo era algo más fuerte de lo que había imaginado jamás. Pertenecer finalmente a alguien era una sensación demasiado grande para quien había pasado diecisiete años en soledad. Se encontró enredando sus piernas en la cintura del rubio e imposibilitado para hacer otra cosa que no fuera jadear y gritar su nombre y mucho antes de darse cuenta se estaba viniendo entre ambos cuerpo en cálidos chorros.

* * *

La mañana recibió a Lucius con los débiles rayos del sol invernal derramando tonos de rosa y dorado sobre la inmaculada nieve que rodeaba la mansión. Cerró las puertas del balcón y salió en dirección de la cocina. Allí se sentó a la mesa y los elfos se apresuraron a servirle. Tomó el vaso de jugo y sorbió un poco, fue entonces que escuchó un grito proveniente del segundo piso y le pareció que alguien gritaba el nombre de Draco. Sin apenas detenerse a meditarlo conjuró la esfera de humo. Pronto la imagen de la espalda de su hijo lo recibió, aparentemente los papeles habían cambiado. Sorbió otro poco de jugo sin quitar la mirada de la esfera y los observó hasta que se acomodaron uno al lado del otro completamente exhaustos. Con un gesto la esfera se desvaneció en el aire mientras Lucius continuaba sorbiendo el jugo con una expresión que no delataba absolutamente nada de lo que pudiera estar sintiendo.

Le parecía haber estado viendo una escena de sus propias memorias sólo que el lugar era diferente y las circunstancias también. Tampoco le provocaba exactamente las mismas sensaciones que la primera vez pero le hacía recordar momentos que ya no volverían atrás. Le dio un par de mordidas a las tostadas que estaban en su plato y se dispuso a leer las cartas que esa mañana habían llegado junto con el periódico El Profeta mientras tomaba algo de jugo de calabaza.

Tomó una de las cartas en su mano y la sostuvo un momento, sabía de quién era la letra y tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que podía decir. Lo que no podía imaginar era que justo en esos momentos el remitente de la misma entraría hecho una furia por las puertas de la mansión. Severus Snape entró con paso airado, al momento de ver al rubio le apuntó con la varita listo a maldecirlo.

"¡Lucius!" El aludido escupió el jugo que no había podido tragar y clavó la mirada irritada sobre el hombre que acababa de entrar y le apuntaba con la varita amenazador. Con calma tomó un primoroso paño que había sobre la mesa y comenzó a limpiarse los labios.

"Severus, buenos días. Un poco temprano, ¿no crees?" Dijo con algo de molestia pero el hombre no le prestó la más mínima atención.

El maestro de pociones entrecerró los ojos como un águila y torció levemente la boca en un gesto enojado. "¿Dónde está Potter?" Siseó entre dientes, la calma de su rostro traicionada por el fuego de sus ojos.

"¿Por qué no te sientas y tomas algo de desayuno? Estoy seguro que aún no has probado nada." Dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la silla que quedaba frente a la suya con toda la gracia de que era capaz un Malfoy.

"Malfoy, no estoy para juegos. ¿Dónde está el chico?" Levantó un poco más la varita y Lucius volteó los ojos fastidiado.

"Estamos un poco sobre protectores hoy, ¿no? Severus, el chico estaba algo cansado, aún está durmiendo." Dijo con toda naturalidad pero sin quitarle el ojo al hombre de cabellos negros.

"¿Cansado? ¿Y podría saber por qué?" Lucius volteó los ojos y soltó la carta sobre la mesa con evidente disgusto.

"¡Gipsy!" Al instante una elfa de enormes ojos marrón apareció e hizo una reverencia. "Trae desayuno para nuestro invitado." En segundos la elfa apareció con más jugo y desayuno.

"Lucius." Siseó nuevamente Severus que comenzaba a cansarse de la espera, pero el rubio no se inmutó mientras le volvía a señalar el asiento frente al suyo. Lucius imaginaba que la extraña confianza que tenía Severus para ir y amenazarlo en su propia casa se debería a que aún pensaba que su secreto de espía estaba a salvo por lo que decidió continuarle el juego. Su señor le había pedido que invitara al profesor y él lo había hecho, ahora tendría que retenerlo en relativa calma hasta que se decidiera el curso de acción y él no sería quien desafiara al Señor Oscuro.

Cediendo finalmente y con un gesto molesto Snape se sentó a la mesa sin guardar la varita pero al menos ya no la estaba apuntando en su dirección. Estaba vestido con sus ropas habituales, como si pensara regresar en cualquier momento a Hogwarts. No bien se había relajado un poco cuando la silla cobró vida y lo sujetó contra el respaldo. Lucius, que ya tenía su propia varita lista le susurró un _expelliarmo_ y un _accio_ con lo cual tuvo en su mano la varita de Severus. Suspiró levemente, si no hubiera sido por la orden de su señor Severus no estaría en esos momentos provocándolo de aquella forma tan temprano en la mañana y con el humor que tenía.

Ignorando el rabioso siseo del hombre Lucius le habló como si reamlente estuviera sentado a la mesa con un invitado y no con un prisionero. "Harry y Draco están un poco cansados por el día de ayer. Estuvimos haciendo las compras navideñas dado que Narcisa ya no está con nosotros para hacerlo ella misma." La declaración fue recibida con escepticismo y algo de furia, no que Lucius esperara otra reacción, para su aprobación el hombre permaneció quieto y callado. Tomó la carta en sus manos y rasgó el sobre con un afilado abrecartas que había sobre la bandeja de la correspondencia para luego sacudir el pergamino con más fuerza de la necesaria.

_Malfoy_

_Si te atreves a tocar al chico te aseguro que pasarás el resto de tu vida en Azkabán._

S. Snape

"Al punto, aunque la leí algo tarde." Murmuró mientras tiraba el pergamino a un lado. Tomó la segunda carta.

_Malfoy_

_¿Cómo has podido ocultarnos que tenías en tu poder a Potter? Ese es el tipo de detalles que un traidor se guarda para sí mismo. Nos veremos pronto._

Zabini

"Genial." Lucius tiró la segunda carta sobre la primera y abrió el perdiódico, aguzó la mirada con furia. "El mundo mágico sigue sin conocer el paradero del Joven Que Vivió. Se sospecha que ex mortífagos habían planeado su secuestro desde hace meses. Ahora se sabe que la última vez que Harry Potter fue visto estaba en compañía de Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy a quien se vincula... " Continuó leyendo en voz baja mezclando maldiciones. El hombre de platinados cabellos dejó caer el periódico con lentitud sobre las cartas y se llevó una mano a las sienes masajéandoselas con suavidad. "Gipsy." Murmuró y la elfa apareció con su cabeza agachada. "Tráeme algo para el dolor de cabeza." Levantó la fría mirada hacia el hombre al otro lado de la mesa que no había probado bocado.

"Esperaba que llegaras temprano, pero no tanto. Imagino que no pensabas quedarte puesto que sólo te has ocupado de traer tu varita." Comentó con desdén. La elfa apareció con una bandeja de plata sobre la cual había un juego de porcelana que puso sobre la mesa para luego servirle un humeante té de color oscuro. Lucius no se molestó en endulzarlo y bebió a grandes sorbos. "Gipsy, díle a Draco y a Harry que nuestro invitado ya está aquí. Díles que los espero tan pronto estén presentables a menos que deseen que yo mismo les avise." Hizo énfasis en "presentables" y la elfa se retiró con la bandeja. Lucius se volvió hacia el hombre que esperaba con terca rectitud y suspiró levemente. No se sentía con ánimos para batirse en duelo verbal o mágico con el hombre, después de todo Severus era el profesor de pociones y Defensa de Hogwarts.

"Severus. Lo creas o no, Potter está en mi casa en calidad de invitado. Al contrario de mi mejor entendimiento accedí a su petición de tenerte aquí para la cena de mañana. Sabía que era demasiado esperar que llegaras el día de la cena de forma tranquila, fue por esa única razón que activé la llave para que pudieras llegar con algo de anticipación y ver por tus propios ojos que lo que te digo es cierto. Me gustaría que no cerraras tu mente, sé que eres un hombre inteligente y sabrás sacar el mejor provecho de esta situación si mantienes la calma." Esperó a que Snape le diera alguna señal de aceptación. Cuando Severus asintió levemente Lucius le dio una señal al mueble para que lo liberara. El profesor extendió la mano en su dirección esperando que le fuera devuelta su varita. Lucius dudó largo rato, tratando de escudriñar alguna señal adversa en el rostro del hombre, pero como todo Slytherin, Severus sabía controlar sus expresiones perfectamente. Acarició con suavidad el pedazo de madera en sus manos pero finalmente se la extendió al revés, cortés hasta el final, pensó. Severus tomó la varita y con lentitud la guardó entre sus ropas. Lucius dejó escapar un largo y silencioso suspiro mientras aprobaba con un leve movimiento de la cabeza y trataba de masticar otro pedazo de tostada.

Severus también intentó comer mientras un silencio pesado e incomodo acompañaba ambas figuras. No fue hasta que escucharon pasos en las escaleras que ambos levantaron la vista.

"¡Profesor Snape!" Exclamó Draco con una enorme sonrisa mientras apresuraba el paso para saludar a su profesor con extrema cortesía y le deseaba buen provecho. Harry caminaba tras Draco con una tímida sonrisa adornando sus labios. Luego de saludar al recién llegado ambos jóvenes se sentaron a la mesa, uno a cada lado de Lucius y Snape observó con interés al joven de la cicatriz. Su semblante no expresaba la inocente felicidad que lo había caracterizado en su primer año en Hogwarts pero al menos toda la tristeza que se había anidado en sus ojos parecía haber escapado. Las verdes gemas brillaban complacidas y satisfechas mientras comía con pausada calma. Observó entonces al joven rubio al otro lado quien comía como si no existiera un mañana y sus ojos se agrandaron al verlo echarse a la boca dos bocados, nunca había visto al joven Malfoy hacer gala de tan descomedidos hábitos alimenticios.

"Draco." Exclamó Lucius al notar lo que sucedía. Harry dejó escapar una risa ahogada al ver cómo el joven trataba de tragar y de responderle a su padre a la misma vez.

"Lo siento, padre. En verdad." Lucius sonrió con pícara diversión.

"Cualquiera diría que no te alimentamos. Será que estás pasando por alguna etapa de crecimiento repentina?" Draco enrojeció levemente y se mordió los labios echándole una mirada acusadora al moreno quien levantó un poco el vaso en su dirección para luego beber con una sonrisa que se reflejada tan sólo en sus verdes profundidades. No podía disculparse ni mencionar que el hambre que sentía era porque cierto moreno lo había mantenido despierto más de la mitad de la noche en deliciosa vigilia, mismo que ahora parecía no estar afectado por los ejercicios de la noche anterior. Tampoco era como si Draco supiera que los hábitos alimenticios de Harry eran a causa de sus familiares muggle.

De ahí en adelante Draco trató de comer más pausadamente, más porque la comida le era dificil de tragar con el bochorno. Harry sonreía de rato en rato en dirección del rubio, al parecer recordando algo divertido pero sin llamar demasiado la atención hasta que sus ojos captaron las cartas abiertas sobre la mesa y el periódico. Se le hizo extraño, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la mansión no había tenido oportunidad de ver el periódico aunque sabía que llegaba en las mañanas. Hizo ademán de tomar el periódico pero Lucius le ganó tomando también las cartas.

"Ahh... son sólo algunas felicitaciones." Murmuró mientras con un hechizo de fuego incineraba el papel. "Nada de importancia." Harry frunció el ceño, le parecía demasiado sospechoso que el hombre le retirara el periódico y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que a pesar de saber que Lucius leía el periódico todas las mañanas siempre se aseguraba de que nadie más lo leyera.

"Effugio inflammo." Recitó Harry con claridad y en su palma abierta apareció el periódico y las cartas que Lucius había quemado. Con deceptiva cortesía extendió las cartas a Lucius para luego abrir el periódico. Los ojos de todos los presentes estaban fijos en la figura, tan quietos y silenciosos que podía escucharse el arrullo del bosque cercano al pasar la brisa invernal. Cuando el joven levantó la vista hacia Lucius sus ojos refulgían de verde y algo de rojo. "¿Por qué no me comentó nada, señor Lucius?" Le dijo con suavidad, leves notas profundas coloreaban la voz del joven. "No quiero que los involucren en esto. Sería mejor que regresara con el profesor Snape."

"¿A casa de tus tíos?" Preguntó Draco con furia contenida sin poder ocultar el desagrado que le provocaba la noticia. Snape observaba el intercambio en silencio.

"Quizás sea mejor así." Murmuró volviéndose hacia el profesor, pero ya en sus ojos no había rastro alguno de la presencia que hacía pocos segundos casi había nublado sus sentidos y que era quien le había hablado a Lucius.

Draco apretó los labios mientras su rostro reflejaba parte de la tormenta interior que se estaba desatando. Se levantó con lentitud. "Padre, solicito permiso para retirarme de la mesa, acabo de perder mi apetito." Susurró con trabajo. Lucius le hizo señas con la mano, sabía que su hijo necesitaba un momento para calmarse. El rubio se retiró, tomó su abrigo y salió disparado por la puerta principal a grandes zancadas. Harry simplemente bajó la cabeza y Lucius comenzó a masajearse nuevamente las sienes, no recordaba que trabajar con jóvenes fuera tan difícil.

"Gipsy." Cuando el hombre volteó para hablarle a la elfa esta tenía en sus manos la bandeja de plata con el té oscuro servido. "Gracias." Murmuró tomando la taza de té.

Severus tenía que aceptar que todo el asunto lo tenía bastante asombrado y también se sentía algo perdido. Debido a la prisa con que se había transportado a la mansión había olvidado ver el famoso tratado de noticias.

"Harry, quizás puedan esperar para partir hasta mañana después de la cena, entonces podrían aclarar algunos... asuntos entre ambos." Comentó inseguro Lucius. El joven levantó ojos esperanzados hacia el profesor y este se removió algo incómodo en su silla

"Por favor, profesor Snape." Rogó el joven.

Sus ojos no dieron señal alguna de ceder. "Potter, no creo que sea buena idea..."

"¡No es justo!" Exclamó indignado el moreno mientras su rostro se ensombrecía, los puños apretados sobre la mesa.

"Harry." Lo reprimió Lucius con voz severa. El moreno bajó la cabeza y se disculpó de inmediato. "Severus... ¿estás seguro que esto no puede esperar? Los jóvenes esperaban poder disfrutar el día de mañana en la mansión. Quizás si le comentaras a Dumbledore que encanté la llave para que no pudieras regresar hasta pasado mañana..." Sugirió con extremo cuidado.

"Eso es ridículo. Dumbledore no se lo tragaría ni por un segundo." Gruñó el profesor.

"Accio llave." Exclamó Harry, haciendo que el medallón de plata saliera disparado del bolsillo del profesor y con la legendaria rapidez del buscador de Gryffindor lo tomó en el aire antes que el profesor pudiera sacar su varita. Al ver la serpiente le dio una mirada a Lucius, quien le sonrió con malicia. Harry miró el medallón y susurró unas palabras que ninguno de los dos entendió pero que reconocieron como el lenguaje de las serpientes. La serpiente en el medallon se retorció un poco para luego quedarse muy quieta. Entonces, para asombro del profesor Harry le dio una media sonrisa al estilo Malfoy y le devolvió la llave.

"Creo que ahora el profesor Dumbledore no podrá reclamar nada, Severus." Sonrió Lucius complacido y con un brillo definitivo en los ojos. Harry se levantó de la mesa.

"Iré a buscar a Draco para darle las buenas y las malas noticias." Comentó emocionado el joven.

Lucius lo miró extrañado sin saber a qué se refería. "¿Malas noticias?"

"Sí, que tendrá que cumplir su promesa de ayudarme a preparar las tartas de melocotón." Y salió disparado en la dirección que el rubio había seguido. Lucius soltó una buena carcajada. Finalmente se fijó en el hombre de cabellos negros y su risa fue controlándose de forma progresiva.

"Bien, Severus, si te parece bien te mostraré tus habitaciones." Lucius se levantó con aquella gracia perfecta y Severus lo siguió con la mirada, su interior aún se consumía con furia pero su rostro era una máscara sin emociones. Se levantó repentinamente y comenzó a seguirlo escaleras arriba y por los pasillos de la mansión. Llegaron a las habitaciones de huéspedes y Lucius estuvo a punto de darle la habitación que quedaba justo al lado de la de Harry pero recordando los eventos de la noche anterior murmuró algo y continuó pasillo abajo. Pasó la habitación de Draco y llegó hasta el final del pasillo donde estaba la suya. Abrió la puerta anterior y le hizo una exagerada reverencia que Severus recibió con un pequeño gruñido. El hombre lo exasperaba, aún cuando en un tiempo habían sido compañeros bajo el mando del señor tenebroso. Severus simplemente no lo soportaba, siempre le había dado la impresión de que Malfoy se creía mejor que cualquier pura sangre.

La habitación era igual de ostentosa que la de Lucius y todo estaba en perfecto orden. "Espero que todo sea de tu agrado, Severus. Si lo deseas puedes cambiarte y ponerte algo más abrigador. Yo te recomiendo que lo hagas, siempre hemos tenido problemas controlando el frío durante esta época y podrías encontrarte en algún pasillo con temperaturas bajo cero." Comentó con naturalidad como si hablara con un viejo amigo. "Además así podríamos acompañar a Draco y a Harry, seguramente han ido al claro en el bosque." Sin recibir respuesta se dirigió a un armario de madera enclavado en la pared y lo abrió de par en par. Buscó entre las ropas y finalmente sacó varias prendas que dejó sobre la cama.

Severus arrugó el ceño, no le sentaba nada bien que el hombre le escogiera ropas cuando él podía hacerlo perfectamente, pero al mirar sobre la cama tuvo que admitir que eran prendas que él mismo habría aprobado, de colores oscuros y corte sencillo. Para su completa molestia el hombre siempre había tenido una habilidad innata para algunas cosas, una de ellas era el sentido de la elegancia.

Al levantar la vista vio una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Lucius y entrecerró los ojos. Esperó un rato hasta que se comprendió que el hombre no se retiraría de la habitación. Al ver que Severus lo miraba enojado Lucius se atrevió a sonreír en su cara. "No pensarás que voy a dejarte solo en cualquier parte mi mansión. No nos tenemos tanta confianza, ¿o sí?" Murmuró en tono tranquilo que no carecía de advertencia. Dio un resoplido indignado pero procedió a quitarse la capa sin sacarle las furiosas orbes negras de encima.

Lucius lo observó fijamente mientras se quitaba la ropa y se volteaba para conservar algo de privacidad. Cuando Severus se volteó el rostro de Lucius se suavizó. Ahí estaba el hombre al que su hijo admiraba ciegamente, su mayor indignación había sido enterarse de que era un espía para la luz entre los rangos del Señor Tenebroso pero eso era porque él también lo admiraba de cierta forma. Conocía parte de su historia, habían estudiado juntos pero no habían sido amigos. Finalmente conocía de lo que Severus era capaz y aquella mirada sombría no podía ocultar la inteligencia de sus ojos. Severus Snape era un misterio de la clase que se admiraba de lejos, de esas obras extrañas cuya belleza estribaba en lo intrincado de su naturaleza. Lucius nunca había intentado resolver el misterio de Snape porque simplemente le gustaba tal y como era, oscuro, resentido con el mundo, cruel, vengativo de la forma más torcida que alguna vez había visto y finalmente justo aunque no se hubiera atrevido a acercarse antes. Cómo era que un seguidor del señor tenebroso había logrado salvar su caracter, su valor o su esencia era algo que aún no descifraba. El mismo se había corrompido en favor de su señor, pero Severus había servido a la causa sin permitir que la misma lo cambiara en su esencia, eso de por sí era una especie de milagro.

Cruzó los brazos y se alejó un poco. Harry o lo que quedaba del Señor Tenebroso en el interior del chico le había pedido que lo invitara y él lo había hecho, en parte para que no se enterara por otros medios, eso podía entenderlo, enojar a un hombre como Severus no era sabio. Pero la mirada de su señor escondía algo más, como los ojos de un niño travieso y eso era lo que en realidad le preocupaba. Su señor había dicho que se encargaría de Severus y él esperaba con todo su corazón que no se refiriera a deshacerse del hombre.

Perdido en sus meditaciones estaba cuando escuchó que Severus se aclaraba la garganta, al levantar la vista lo halló completamente vestido. La ropa había hecho un cambio favorable en la figura del profesor de pociones. Si bien el hombre no vestía otros colores que no fueran aquellos oscuros, el hecho de que no llevara su usual capa lo exponía de una forma que antes era imposible notar. Severus era un poco más bajo y delgado que el propio Lucius, cosa en la cual no había reparado antes, pero la ropa que le había escogido mostraba algo más. Los pantalones de piel de dragón le ajustaban perfectamente y la camisa de seda gris de viudas negras marcaba cada esbeltez de su cuerpo que para nada podía confundirse con raquítica delgadez.

Lucius se quedó callado mientras trataba de procesar la imagen frente a sí y agradeció llevar en esos momentos la capa de pieles livianas que solía llevar en el interior de la mansión. Al recordarlo se volteó con rapidez hacia el armario en busca de una capa que pudiera ofrecerle. Al ver que no tenía ninguna en la habitación decidió buscar una de las suyas. "Espérame un momento." Murmuró y salió con rapidez. Severus se dedicó a alisarse las ropas y con expresión fastidiada, Lucius se había quedado en la habitación sólo para satisfacer su morbo de verlo desnudarse, estaba seguro. Pero el hombre tenía razón, hacía un frío de los mil demonios en aquel lugar. Señaló con la varita hacia la hoguera y la encendió con una chispa mágica. Optó por colocarse los guantes que Lucius le había ofrecido.

Cuando Lucius regresó traía en sus manos lo que parecía ser un abrigo de pieles bastante opulento de color negro azabache que le extendió. Severus lo miró como si fuera a saltarle algún animal pero Lucius lo ignoró y le indicó que lo siguiera. Lo siguió en silencio mientras los pasos de ambos resonaban por toda la casa. Al salir afuera el profesor no tuvo más remedio que colocarse el abrigo, fue entonces que notó la hebilla con el símbolo de los Malfoy en el cuello de la prenda. Sintió curiosidad por saber la razón que motivaba a Lucius Malfoy a ofrecerle una prenda que seguramente era un recuerdo familiar. Llegaron hasta los establos y allí Lucius le ofreció las bridas de un enorme corcel de color del fuego. El ex mortífago montó un animal parecido y con paso liviano se dirigieron hacia el claro donde Lucius imaginaba que estarían ambos jóvenes dado que faltaban los animales que acostumbraban montar.

La mañana no había avanzado demasiado, en la nieve se veían claramente las huellas por donde previamente habían pasado los dos jinetes dándole la certeza que ambos se habían dirigido al claro que solían utilizar para las prácticas del joven de ojos verdes.

Lucius no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás, sabía la imagen que lo recibiría y simplemente no necesitaba ese tipo de presión antes de presentarse frente al Lord y a su hijo. El aire frío estaba salpicado de diminutos copos de nieve que daban la sensación de un bosque encantado mientras uno que otro animal se deslizaba asustado en busca de refugio al ver a los intrusos. Cuando comenzaba a sentir lo pesado del silencio entre ambos fue que aparecieron las primeras señales de problemas. Un animal se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad por el camino entre los árboles. Al principio Lucius no pudo distinguir qué era, por lo que sacó la varita. Severus lo imitó al instante al presentir la alarma del hombre. Cuando la bestia estuvo lo suficientemente cerca los ojos de Lucius se abrieron con temor, aquel era el caballo de Draco, el rojizo animal corría desbocado en dirección a la mansión.

"El caballo de Draco." Exclamó antes de hincarle los talones a su animal. Severus tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, no fue hasta que el caballo de Draco pasó a su lado que supo a qué se refería el hombre. Le faltaba la silla y parecía escapar más que regresar a la mansión. Sus sentidos alertados al máximo le hincó los talones a su montura y comenzó a seguir al hombre que se internaba a todo galope en el bosque.

* * *

****

**Effugio Inflamo - Rescatar de las Llamas**

**

* * *

**

Gracias por leer.


	25. Capítulo 25

* * *

****

****

****

**Capítulo 25**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Audrey Ludlow** - Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me sube los ánimos en cantidad. Por cierto, disculpa que no lo haya mencionado en el capítulo anterior, pero es que se me fue así sin un sólo comentario.

**Paola **- Jajjaja, pues caramba, hasta me pusiste en ascuas con el suspenso. Pero bueno, aquí les dejo lo que sucedió y por suerte Draco sólo está un poco aturdido, así que no te me desesperes. Lo de los mortífagos... le atinaste, así que te llevas un peluche de Voldie-kun, estem... sólo habla lengua parsel así que no le pidas mucho. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

**Murtilla** - No, nada grave a Draco, pero sí a Lucius. Gracias por los ánimos.

**ArashiK** - Muchas gracias, a mí lo que me gustan son las parejas extrañas, pero como siempre, al comenzar a escribir en una sección comienzo por la pareja más popular y esa es Harry y Draco.

**Escila** - Bueno... no tuvieron algo que ver pero ahora van a tener... estem... Ya sé que leíste allá, pero hoy estoy llevando a arreglar mi Pupu (PC) para que no me vuelva a suceder esto de adelantar en un lado y en el otro no. Gracias por el comentario, se te agradece un montón.

Y ahora sin más, el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

El corazón de Lucius palpitaba al mismo paso desbocado que su caballo. No podía ser que Harry hubiera perdido el control y le hubiera hecho daño a su hijo. El los había visto, era imposible que el chico se volviera en contra de su amante tan pronto. No se perdonaría que algo le pasara a su propio hijo por su egoísmo.

Su atención estaba tan centrada en el camino adelante y en lo que podía haber sucedido que no pudo esquivar los ataques que fueron lanzados en su dirección. Cayó de forma brutal y aún en el suelo la maldición del cruciato continuó haciéndolo retorcer del dolor. Se salvó de ser aplastado por el caballo por apenas nada ya que el animal después de dar una vuelta sobre la nieve se volvió a parar en las cuatro patas y salió disparado en dirección contraria, saltando por encima suyo al último instante. Un segundo ataque lo encontró indefenso en el suelo y trató con todas sus fuerzas de resistir el dolor. Lo que Lucius no podía discernir era que dos mortífagos lo estaban atacando a la vez con la misma maldición duplicando su efecto.

Severus logró esquivar el caballo de Malfoy y desde antes de llegar al lugar ya estaba apuntando su varita contra aquellos hombres que podía reconocer fácilmente como ex compañeros mortífagos. Por fortuna ninguno parecía esperar la aparición de otra persona y le estaban dando la espalda.

"¡Expelliarmus!" Ambos hombres fueron expedidos varios metros como si un puño invisible los hubiera golpeado dejándolos inconscientes sobre la nieve. Se tiró del caballo y se inclinó sobre el hombre que aún se estremecía por los efectos de las maldiciones combinadas.

"Lucius." Trató de hacerlo entrar en razón mientras le quitaba la nieve que le cubría su rostro. Lo sentó e intentó hacerlo reaccionar nuevamente.

"Los chicos, Severus..." Siseó entre dientes el hombre y el profesor recordó que ambos jóvenes estaban aún en el bosque. Cubrió a Malfoy lo mejor que pudo con el abrigo y lo sacó del camino, recitando un hechizo que lo ocultaría hasta que regresara por él. A los otros dos hombres los arrastró y los puso juntos luego de hacerles un apresurado desmaius para atarlos con sogas mágicas. De inmediato montó y partió a todo galope.

Le pareció ver un grupo de hombres en un claro a unos metros más adelante. Rodeaban a los jóvenes uno de ellos en pie y el otro tirado sobre la nieve. Justo iba a acercarse cuando una onda mágica de gran poder hizo que su caballo se parara en los cuartos traseros y que él saliera despedido de espaldas. Se puso en pie tan pronto pudo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al grupo, un dolor punzante en el antebrazo lo hizo apretar los dientes con fuerza pero continuóó avanzando. Al llegar sus ojos se espantaron con la escena. En medio de un grupo de aproximadamente ocho mortífagos estaba el joven Potter, erguido y refulgiendo con un aura que recordaba sóólo en sus peores pesadillas.  
  
La magia envolvía el cuerpo de Harry mientras unas electrificantes ráfagas de energía roja intentaban consumirlo. El joven dejó ir la cabeza hacia atrás cuando las pulsaciones de magia zumbaron alrededor de su cuerpo, eleváándose violentas hacia el cielo donde comenzaba a formarse un remolino de nubes blancas. Los suaves copos se habían vuelto más pesados y caían en un pequeño torbellino a su alrededor. El joven extendió las manos a ambos lados y apretó los puños con fuerza mientras sus enrojecidos ojos mostraban su propia terquedad.  
  
_Necesito..._  
  
La postura del joven se volvió tensa y bajó la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos en concentración. De repente la magia emitióó un chillido espantoso y las rojas energías azotaron el frágil cuerpo una vez más antes de retroceder nuevamente a su fuente, conformándose con chasquear suavemente alrededor del joven, erizándole los cabellos de vez en cuando.  
  
A sus pies se hallaba Draco inconsciente. Los hombres que lo rodeaban tenían los ojos abiertos con expresiones de terror mientras el joven sonreíía casi beatíficamente.

El joven levantó la mano hacia uno de los hombres y este cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve, la acción fue imitada por el resto, entonces el hombre comenzó a arrastrarse en dirección al joven Potter. Se acercó hasta llegar al cuerpo inconsciente de Draco Malfoy y la mirada enfurecida del joven lo hizo detener mientras temblaba visiblemente.

"Mi señor, nosotros no sabíamos, por favor, perdone nuestra ignorancia." Al hombre parecía darle trabajo el simple intento de hablar y Severus reconoció en él al padre de Blaise Zabini. No era que a Severus le sorprendiera el que aquellos hombres se doblegaran temerosos a la primera muestra de poder sino que lo hubieran llamado señor. No recordaba que los mortífagos cambiaran sus lealtades tan fácilmente. Se acercó con su varita extendida sin saber a dónde señalarla, si al joven cuyo poder vibraba inadulterado alrededor del claro o si a los ex mortífagos que aterrorizados no se atrevían a levantar las cabezas de sobre la nieve.

Rogó con todo su corazón que lo que Dumbledore y él mismo habían temido no hubiera sucedido, el descontrol de los poderes del joven. Tendría que comprobarlo por sí mismo por lo que con un sentimiento de perdición levantó lentamente su varita hacia el joven y terminó de acercarse.

"¡Potter! ¿Qué significa esto?" Las miradas de los hombres se volvieron hacia el profesor pero ninguno se movió. El joven, que estaba de perfil, se volteó completamente hacia el profesor y la respiración de Snape se detuvo, aquellos no eran los ojos de Harry Potter sino los de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Eso no se lo esperaba, nadie se lo esperaba, Tom estaba muerto, Harry lo había desterrado del mundo de los vivos, todos lo habían visto... Pero estaba allí, poseyendo el cuerpo del joven que lo había derrotado. No se atrevía siquiera a darle voz a sus pensamientos, pero si Tom se había apoderado de Harry, ya fuera su mente o su cuerpo entonces el joven estaba condenado, debía ser destruido. "Voldemort." Susurró y en el susurro expresó todo el dolor que la noticia le causaba.

"Severus. Qué agradable sorpresa volver a verte." La sonrisa que le dio Harry lo hizo estremecer. "Acércate." Murmuró y el profesor no pudo luchar contra la fuerza que las palabras de su antiguo señor tenían aún sobre su cuerpo. Se acercó con cuidado mientras sentía la necesidad de agachar la cabeza de forma sumisa. "Serías tan amable de llevar a Draco de regreso a la mansión." Dijo haciéndole un gesto calmado en dirección al joven que yacía sobre la nieve.

El profesor terminó de acercarse y le echó un vistazo a Draco. Seguramente había sido atacado con varios cruciatus antes de que el Señor Tenebroso se mostrara en el moreno. Mostraba una contusión en la cabeza y su abrigo había sido chamuscado en el pecho, nada que una buena poción no pudiera remediar. Se agachó y con sumo cuidado lo recogió de sobre la nieve mientras los rojizos ojos de Harry/Voldemort lo observaban celosos.

"¿Dónde está Lucius?" Preguntó de pronto aquella voz que Severus había aprendido a odiar.

"Está en el bosque, mi señor." Dijo haciendo una corta reverencia haciendo que le joven sonriera cínicamente.

"¿Desde cuándo soy tu señor, Severus? Ni siquiera Dumbledore pudo tenerte bajo su control del todo. No me des esa mirada de sorpresa, ¿pensabas que no me enteraría?" Sonrió con falsa amabilidad y Severus sintió que su cuerpo se helaba a pesar del grueso abrigo. De pronto el joven arqueó una ceja con curiosidad y se acercó al hombre, el profesor se quedó muy quieto esperando que en cualquier momento una maldición saliera disparada de aquellas manos, irónicamente las mismas que habían "destruido" al señor tenebroso. Pero nada de eso sucedió, las manos descansaron justo sobre el broche del abrigo.

"Lucius debe tenerte mucho aprecio, Severus." Dijo mientras acariciaba el broche con el símbolo de los Malfoy y sonreía con cruel picardía. El profesor de pociones no se atrevió a responder porque tampoco sabía a qué se refería el Señor Oscuro, finalmente Harry/Voldemort le hizo señas para que se apresurara. "Vámos a buscar a Lucius." La magia que cubría a Harry aún crepitaba deseosa de devorar todo a su alrededor pero era como si una mano de acero la mantuviera bajo control.

El profesor suspiró largamente cuando comenzaron a caminar en la dirección que había llegado. Harry tomó las riendas de su caballo y lo detuvo mientras Severus se acomodaba con su carga sobre el animal. La procesión que ocurrió a continuación le pareció lo más extraño del mundo, tras el caballo iba Potter y tras Potter iban los ocho mortífagos en fila y sin decir palabra.

Al llegar a donde estaban los otros dos mortífagos Severus deshizo el hechizo de invisibilidad y le pareció que los ojos del joven Potter brillaban con furia contenida.

"Esto merece un castigo." Murmuró tranquilamente. "Enérvate." Los dos mortífagos que estaban desmayados despertaron aturdidos. "Zabini, entéralos de los últimos acontecimientos y luego quiero verlos a todos en la mansión Malfoy." Dijo apretando los dientes para no mostrar su furia. Con un cuidado que Severus nunca había presenciado en el señor tenebroso el joven ayudó a Lucius a levantarse, este temblaba de forma incontrolable por los efectos de los cruciatus y el frío. Harry dio un corto silbido y un caballo algo de gran tamaño y noble semblante llegó trotando. El joven le acarició el hocico con ternura y el animal se quedó quieto hasta que Harry pudo subir con Lucius en sus brazos. Le hincó los talones y Severus hizo lo propio dejando atrás el grupo de hombres.

* * *

Lucius fue regresando al mundo consciente de forma paulatina y dolorosa. Leves escalofríos recorrían aún su cuerpo y sentía la vista nublada. Quizás alguna vez había recibido un escarmiento por parte de su señor pero nunca lo habían atacado de esa forma. No porque no le tuvieran mala voluntad sino porque siempre había estado alerta incluso de sus propios compañeros mortífagos. Estaba seguro que había recibido el cruciatus pero la intensidad había sido casi mortal. Sus pensamientos se concentraron en su alrededor cuando pudo escuchar voces justo a su lado, pero era como si su cabeza estuviera bajo el agua.

"Draco." Susurró con voz quebrada. El cuerpo le dolía como si todos sus huesos hubieran sido quebrados y sus músculos desgarrados de sus tendones. Para empeorar la situación alguien se tiró sobre su cuerpo y lo sujetó con fuerza demente. Un gemido ronco escapó de su pecho sin fuerzas.

"¡Draco! ¡Vas a empeorarlo!"

"Lo siento, lo siento." Exclamaba su hijo. La voz era la de Snape, pero no había escuchado la voz que más le preocupaba.

"¿Dónde está Harry?" La pregunta fue recibida con silencio y Lucius se temió lo peor, trató de aclararse la vista restregándose los ojos pero una mano lo detuvo de levantarse también.

"Lucius, Harry... está bien, está abajo... con los otros." Le aseguró el profesor de pociones con algo de indecisión.

"¿Los otros?" ¿A qué otros se refería el hombre? A menos que fueran los sujetos que lo habían atacado.

"Será mejor que descanses, todos estamos bien." Volvió a asegurarle el profesor de pociones. "Draco, avísale a... Potter... que Lucius ya despertó." El muchacho asintió y salió con renuencia de la habitación donde se hallaba su padre.

"¿Por qué...?" Preguntó Lucius y Severus detuvo todo movimiento confundido por la pregunta. "No lo digas... un verdadero Slytherin no puede ser controlado por ninguna fuerza externa. Un Slytherin manipula el poder a su favor sin caer bajo el." Severus no comentó nada, no le importaba que el hombre supiera que había sido un espía para la Orden del Fénix, si el mismo Voldemort lo sabía y no lo había eliminado entonces el ente seguramente tendría planes con su persona. Se acercó al lado de Lucius con un frasco de contenido azul intenso y algo espeso, lo obligó más que ayudarlo a sentarse en la cama. Luego de tomar la poción que le quemó la garganta Lucius se sintió más débil aún y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del profesor. Cuando la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas cerró los ojos con fuerza y emitió un ronco gemido. "¿Qué rayos me diste a tomar?"

"Una poción para los efectos secundarios del cruciatus."

"Sabe a demonios." El hombre de cabellos negros se echó a reír quedamente con lo absurdo de la situación. Lucius Malfoy se estaba quejando como un niño de cinco años cuando tomaba su medicina y en su hombro. ¡Lucius Malfoy en su hombro! Gritó su voz interna alarmada. La risa se detuvo abruptamente y con algo de brusquedad separó al rubio de su hombro. Lucius gimió débilmente pero por lo demás se dejó acomodar dócilmente sobre la almohada. Instantes más tarde un moreno de ojos rojizos entraba a la habitación. Severus no podía evitar sentirse algo intimidado por el muchacho, si el señor tenebroso era poderoso, Harry Potter lo era de igual forma... pero los dos juntos en un sólo cuerpo era un poder que haría alucinar a cualquiera y con el historial que él mismo tenía con el chico prefería no darle motivos para descargar ese poder sobre su persona. No, Severus Snape no era un cobarde... simplemente era un Slytherin de corazón y esperaría el momento oportuno para escapar y si posible sin tener que correr.

Momentos más tarde ingresaba a la habitación el joven acompañado por Draco.

"Lucius." Susurró el chico sentándose a su lado en la cama. "Es bueno saber que estás bien, hubiera pensado que no querías acompañarnos a celebrar mañana." Le dijo de buen ánimo y con una familiaridad que sorprendió al profesor.

Lucius hubiera querido corresponder pero la pócima lo hacía sentir tonto. "Estoy bien... mi señor." El chico sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos rojizos se iluminaron brevemente.

"Nada de señor, me haces sentir viejo y con este cuerpo no me siento así." Dijo mientras extendía las manos. "Sólo quería asegurarme que no te sentías tentado a unirte al bando de los muertos."

"Difícilmente, aunque Severus ha intentado matarme con una de sus pócimas." El aludido dio un corto resoplido entreabriendo brevemente los ojos que comenzaban a cerrársele.

El joven asintió y luego dio un suspiro algo acongojado y muy fuera de caracter para el gusto de Severus. "He pasado mucho tiempo aquí, ya debo regresar, Potter me ha permitido estar fuera por más tiempo del que tenía planeado, ya me está fastidiando." Ambos adultos lo miraron con extrañeza y el joven sonrió. "Nada que ustedes dos no puedan controlar, estoy seguro. Pero antes de retirarme quería hacerles un regalo, algo adelantado pero no importa." Se encogió de hombros y repentinamente sus ojos parecieron refulgir.

Ambos hombres se sujetaron el antebrazo al sentir como una quemazón en sus respectivas marcas, no bien había terminado Severus se arremangó la camisa. La negra calavera había desaparecido y en su lugar la serpiente se había marcado de un verde brillante. Levantó los negros ojos hacia el chico y se encontró con aquella maldita sonrisa. No las había borrado por completo porque de alguna forma los consideraba de su propiedad y tampoco había eliminado la conexión que a través de ella tenía con ambos. Esta vez Severus devolvió la sonrisa con sinceridad.

El joven se levantó de la cama y caminó unos pasos en dirección a la puerta. Se detuvo y volteó para llamar a Draco. "Oye tú, chico fénix..." Ronroneó seductoramente y Draco volteó los ojos en respuesta. Ahora que había visto el cambio en Harry entendía que quien había estado en la fiesta de Día de Brujas había sido Tom, en un principio se había sentido como un tonto al recordar la escenita que había protagonizado junto con Pansy ese día y luego se había estremecido al saber que había perseguido al Señor Tenebroso por los laberintos de las mazmorras. Había agradecido el hecho de que al caer por las escaleras el moreno hubiera recuperado control de su cuerpo. Con todo Tom no parecía avergonzarse de coquetearle y toda la tarde le había estado llamando por diferentes nombres quizás con el único propósito de verlo refunfuñar.

"¿Podrías llevarme a mi cuarto? No creo que pueda dar un paso más. Tu novio no se va a molestar, te lo aseguro." El rostro del rubio se tornó levemente rosado por el bochorno pero accedió a sujetarlo, no bien lo había tocado el cuerpo perdió el conocimiento, todo tan rápido que por poco se le resbala de los brazos.

"¡Harry!" Exclamó Draco preocupado cuando el peso del joven por poco se lo lleva al piso.

El profesor Snape se acercó preocupado y luego de revisarlo suspiró aliviado. "Llévalo a descansar, Draco, pronto despertará." Draco asintió y lo sacó de la habitación con algo de trabajo para llevarlo a la habitación de huéspedes. Desde el pasillo podía escuchar unos villancicos provenientes de la sala de estar. Volteó los ojos nuevamente, Harry había obliviado a todos los ex mortífagos... bueno... no Harry, Tom lo había hecho, los había obliviado de tal forma que no tenían recuerdo alguno de siquiera haber pertenecido a las filas del señor tenebroso. Draco se había atrevido a preguntarle al joven por qué no los había castigado más severamente. Aún recordaba la respuesta, Tom le había comentado algo acerca de lo injusto que sería que Blaise tuviera que pasar las Navidades de luto sólo porque su padre había sido lo suficientemente ignorante como para atacarlos.

Los ex mortífagos, en consecuencia, sólo sabían que en un día más sería navidad, que estaban en la mansión Malfoy en calidad de invitados, que la comida y la bebida eran buenas y que la estaban pasando de lo lindo. Vaya sentido del humor que había adquirido Riddle en el cuerpo de Harry.

Se acurrucó con él en la cama para esperar a que despertara, después de todo... Harry le había prometido que le enseñaría a hacer las tartas de melocotón y con tantos invitados tendrían que comenzar temprano.

* * *

Cuando Lucius logró despertar del sueño que le había provocado la poción aún sentía el cuerpo acalambrado y dudaba mucho que pudiera cambiarse de ropas, alguien le había puesto su ropa de dormir pero ahora que estaba solo no sentía ni ánimos de llamar a los elfos para que le ayudaran. Además, ¿qué impresión causaría si no pudiera hacerlo él mismo? Sería deshonrar su propio apellido.

Decidió pues quedarse un rato más en la cama mirando el techo. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho su hijo acerca de Harry? Que se había encargado de los otros... ¿cuáles otros?

"¡Los mortífagos!" Exclamó quedando sentado en la cama sintiéndose más mareado. Tendría que asegurarse de que todo estaba bien aún cuando apenas pudiera moverse adecuadamente. Con mucho esfuerzo se puso en pie e intentó cambiarse de ropa pero al notar que sus dedos y manos temblaban más de lo que podía controlarlas suspiró profundamente y tomó el abrigo de pieles poniéndoselo por encima de la ropa de dormir y se conformó con poder meter los pies en sus pantuflas.

Con lentitud caminó todo el pasillo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras cual si fuera un débil anciano. La humillación de todas las humillaciones fue cuando sus rodillas le fallaron en el último escalón y fue a parar al duro suelo. Maldijo en voz alta y en un segundo alguien estaba a su lado ayudándolo a levantar.

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó con falsa tranquilidad mientras fingía que no había sucedido nada. La voz que le contestó fue aquella de Severus muy cerca de su oído.

"Está en la cocina preparando tartas de melocotón con tu hijo. Está bien. Eres un tonto al haber bajado hasta aquí." El olor de las tartas le llegaba y podía escuchar risas y canciones desde la cocina. "Te llevaré de regreso." Murmuró la voz con aterciopelada claridad. Se dejó llevar sin protestar apoyándose en el hombre. Severus olía a suave sándalo y especias quemadas, intoxicante en su complejidad y Lucius instintivamente acercó el rostro hacia los negros cabellos del profesor quien no le dio importancia al gesto ya que pensaba que el hombre estaba más débil de lo que imaginaba. Le quitó el abrigo y lo ayudó a acomodarse nuevamente en la cama. Cuando Lucius sintió que volvían a moverlo se encontró con que Severus intentaba hacerle tomar otro poco de la poción. Le sujetó la mano en un intento por detenerlo pero fue en vano, tuvo finalmente que tragar lo que le daba.

"Acckk. Severus, sabe a demonios." Susurró mientras intentaba no toser. El hombre no prestó atención a sus quejas mientras guardaba el frasco y le acercaba un vaso con agua que bebió ávidamente.

"No entiendo cómo lo lograste." Murmuró el profesor dándole la espalda.

"¿Lograr qué?" Preguntó por cortesía pues sus ojos comenzaban nuevamente a cerrarse.

"El chico, Lucius, ¿cómo lograste que controlara sus poderes? Cuando lo vi en el bosque pensé que nos mataría a todos. Y no me refiero a simplemente su magia."

"A quien vimos en el bosque no fue a Harry."

"Lo sé. Dumbledore sospechaba del chico y de sus poderes. Pero nunca pensamos que fuera tanta la magnitud de sus poderes, menos aún sospechamos que fuera Tom."

"Yo tampoco lo creí... fue una lección que no voy a olvidar en mucho tiempo." Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello en un gesto ausente. "Pero deberías verlo... Severus." El hombre lo miró con cierto asombro.

"Ya lo he visto. El poder de Voldemort sumado al suyo... no entiendo cómo no lo ha corrompido aún."

"Potter es fuerte... es terco. No has visto nada, Severus." Sonrió. "Me costó trabajo acostumbrarme y fue Tom quien me dio la idea de cómo hacer que el chico reaccionara." Severus se había llevado una mano a la barbilla y la otra bajo el codo como intentando descrifrar lo que el hombre quería decir. "No, ni pienses que voy a decir lo que me sugirió. Lo que no puedo entender aún es por qué te trajo aquí." Murmuró mientras se acomodaba más.

"¿Fue él quien me quería aquí?" Preguntó asombrado haciendo énfasis en él. Lucius asintió.

"Dijo que él mismo se encargaría de ti, nadie mas." Severus palideció y Lucius sonrió torcidamente. "Sí, Severus, él sabe que fuiste un traidor." Se regocijó al notar el efecto que le causaba la revelación al profesor de pociones. "Tienes mucha suerte de que el chico te aprecie. ¡Demonios! Hasta yo tuve suerte de que el chico aprecie a mi hijo." Severus no entendía a qué se refería Lucius al decir que Potter lo apreciaba. ¿Acaso no era el Señor Tenebroso quien dominaba en el cuerpo del joven? Tenía que estar seguro.

"¿Desde cuándo Potter tiene conocimiento...?" Preguntó con sospecha.

"¿De que el señor tenebroso está en su interior? Dijeron que desde antes de despertar." Murmuró el hombre dando un bostezo bastante impropio.

"¿Dijeron?"

"Severus, estoy algo cansado, ¿serías tan amable de posponer la inquisición?" Lucius dio un corto grito de sorpresa cuando el hombre lo tomó de repente por los cabellos de la nuca y lo sujetó con fuerza.

"Me dirás lo que quiero saber ahora." Gruñó el hombre con ira repentina. Una sensación pesada y electrificante recorrió el cuerpo de Lucius y se repitió cuando el profesor acercó su rostro y algunos mechones de negro azabache cayeron sobre sus ojos enfurecidos. Aquellos ojos lo miraban con una intensidad que de haber sido otro momento hubiera podido confundir fácilmente. "Ahora, Lucius." Susurró peligrosamente mientras apretaba con más fuerza. Un escalofrío alucinante recorrió nuevamente el cuerpo de Lucius trayéndole memorias que comenzaron a despertar su cuerpo de una forma que había pensado olvidada.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	26. Capítulo 26

* * *

****

**Capítulo 26**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Audrey Ludlow** - No te apures, después que tengas tiempo para leer ¡¡no problem!! Gracias por el comentario.

**Anny Pervert Snape** - ¡¡¡Jajajaja, el angst es para las lectoras!!! Te dejé lo que me pediste aquí y en Slasheaven, espero que puedas hacerlo.

On with the story.

* * *

"¿Draco? Estás batiendo demasiado lento." Comentó el moreno al ver que el rubio descuidaba levemente lo que hacía."

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Le quedarán grumos. No querrás que tu tarta sepa a grumos de harina."

"Oh." Harry sonrió, en algún momento mientras amazaban la cubierta de las tartas el joven se había llevado una mano llena de harina al rostro y tenía una mejilla blanca y parte de la barbilla. "¿Por qué me toca batir y a ti simplemente poner los melocotones en los moldes?"

"¿Quieres hacerlo tú?" Preguntó sin malicia y el rubio asintió. Se habían pasado el tiempo amasando harina para la cubierta y aunque había puesto cara de asco varias veces no había pasado de una sensación extrañamente tranquilizante el mezclar los secos con la manteca fría. Harry había pelado todos los melocotones y tenía una enorme fuente con melocotones perfectamente deshuesados y cortados en medias lunas. Se había sorprendido de la habilidad del joven con el cuchillo. Nunca se había percatado de eso en la clase de pociones pero Harry lo manejaba como un experto cuando se trataba de comida. El moreno le había contado cómo todos los domingos tenía que preparar algún tipo de golosina o postre especial para la familia Dursley.

Harry le indicó la forma correcta de amasar la extraña mezcla sin tocarla demasiado, evitando así que se rompiera, pincharla con el tenedor, crear los bordes ondulados y luego cubrirlos para que no se quemaran cuando tocara hornearlos. La verdad era que Draco nunca había estado tan cerca de una cocina y el horno le parecía algo salido de una cámara de torturas. Colocó las rodajas de melocotones de la forma en que le había indicado el moreno y cuando Harry tuvo lista la mezcla que batía la vertió con cuidado sobre la fruta. No se veían demasiado apetitosos pero el moreno le aseguró que cuando salieran del horno estarían perfectos. Luego de graduar el horno salieron y se encontraron con el grupo de ex mortífagos, quienes desayunaban mientras bromeaban y cantaban. Draco no pudo menos que suprimir la risa que sentía, Tom había ido más allá, como siempre, junto con la borrada de memoria que les había dado, como castigo los había encantado para que sólo pudieran reír y cantar hasta que terminara el día de Navidad. Estaba seguro que pronto Severus les echaría una maldición de silencio o algo parecido y hablando de su maestro de pociones, ¿dónde podía estar el hombre?

* * *

En la habitación de Lucius dicho profesor de pociones continuaba interrogándolo. Lo mantenía contra la cama, sujetándolo firmemente de los cabellos de la nuca mientras sus ojos negros esperaban respuesta.

"Lord Vodemort..." Murmuró con trabajo, jadeando suavemente y entrecerrando los ojos cuando el rostro de Snape se acercó tanto al suyo que podía sentir su respiración. "...y Potter."

"Continua." Susurró Severus en un tono más bajo. Lucius volvió a estremecerse e intentó detener aquella quemante sensación, puso una mano sobre la del profesor y la otra en la muñeca pero Severus le tomó la que intentaba separarlo y la sujetó contra la cama con firmeza. Si el hombre supiera lo que le estaba haciendo seguramente lo soltaría más rápido que un hierro ardiente pero Lucius no tenía en esos momentos las fuerzas suficientes y la pócima que acababa de tomar no le ayudaba. La única solución sería darle la información que quería.

"El reflejo de Potter es el señor oscuro, si pones al chico frente a un espejo podrás hablar con ambos a la misma vez. Sus almas están claramente definidas pero a la misma vez unidas, no puedes separarlos, los dañarías a ambos. Cuando Potter estuvo inconsciente fue porque ambas almas estaban intentando poseer el cuerpo del chico a la vez pero el señor tenebroso tuvo que ceder el control. Aparentemente el cuerpo de Potter no puede ser controlado por mucho tiempo por el señor tenebroso. Ambas almas tuvieron que reconciliar el hecho de estar unidas antes de poder recuperar la consciencia."

Severus trataba de procesar la infomación pero aquello sólo lo llevaba a la conclusión de que hacía más de un año que el señor tenebroso los observaba desde el interior de los ojos del joven. Sabía todo... absolutamente todo, acerca de su traición, acerca de la orden... "El chico es peligroso.." Dijo en un tono que no le gustó a Lucius para nada.

"¡No! Mientras Potter sepa controlar su magia no hay peligro. El señor tenebroso no puede imponerse, mientras controles al chico, lo controlarás a él." Trató desesperadamene de convencerlo.

"¿Eran esas tus intenciones?" Gruñó con rabia mientras lo sacudía. Lucius gimió suavemente mientras sentía su cuerpo responder en contra de su voluntad pero Severus pensó que era de dolor. "Eres un vil mortífago y el chico debería hacerte lo mismo que a esos hombres que están abajo." Lucius ya no podía responder ya que su estado empezaba a convertirse en uno de febril excitación cuando el tratamiento pasó del rudo al violento. La sensibilización progresiva de su piel comenzó a reaccionar como un temblor cuyo epicentro se concentraba en su nuca y en su muñeca, lugares justos donde Severus lo tocaba.

"Severus... no me provoques." Rogó con voz ronca. El profesor abrió los ojos enormes al sentir los tonos bajos vibrar en el pecho del hombre con sensualidad. Vio las pupilas dilatadas escondiendo tras ellas el frío azul, se percató que con su cuerpo presionaba el pecho y que casi se hallaba sobre el hombre, la pose era demasiado sugestiva y de haber entrado alguien en ese momento le iba a ser extremadamente dificil explicarla.

"Ambos están... ligados... ambos existen a la misma vez... no sé cómo explicártelo pero están ahí." Con lentitud fue soltando los cabellos y soltando la presión en la muñeca. Lucius no se movió, se quedó quieto mirándolo con ojos nublados mientras jadeaba suavemente y a Severus le pareció que aquella era la visión más sensual que había presenciado después de ver a Draco de rodillas frente a él, los pálidos labios entreabiertos y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Su mano aún se hallaba hundida en los cabellos y aún estaba sujeta por la mano de Lucius. Acarició los sedosos cabellos platinados que se deslizaron suavemente entre sus dedos mientras la retiraba.

Lo había observado, siempre había observado a Lucius. Su cercanía al señor tenebroso, su gracia. El favoritismo con el cual era tratado en el círculo de mortífagos. Mientras Colagusanos era tratado como un pariente por Lord Voldemort, Lucius era tratado como el amante y fue de esa forma hasta que el infante Harry Potter destruyó el cuerpo del señor tenebroso. Desde entonces el hombre parecía haber perdido algo de su propia estabilidad, no sólo entre los mortífagos, sino en su propia vida.

El brazo que había sido forzado sobre la cama comenzaba a mostrar la marca de los dedos de Severus, esa misma mano se levantó y rozó su mejilla al pasar hasta su nuca para terminar de acercarlo a sus labios. Invadió la boca de Lucius y la saqueó brutalmente con desmedida pasión, la que había estado guardando día con día sin atreverse a revelar. Comenzó a besar el pálido cuello mientras Lucius no podía más que intentar facilitarle el acceso a su piel, la poción no le permitía responder adecuadamente por lo que tenía que concentrarse. Creyó perder la consciencia cuando las manos le desabrocharon la pijama y los labios de Severus comenzaron a succionar uno de sus pezones. Se sujetó de la nuca del hombre para asegurarse de que no se movería de allí mientras siseaba su consentimiento y su placer. "Oh, Severus... por Merlín, no te detengas." Susurró en un gemido extasiado y Severus se apresuró a complacerlo pillando entre sus dedos el otro pezón.

Lucius tenía problemas para respirar adecuadamente, sentía que se ahogaba cada vez que las exquisitas sensaciones de los dedos de Severus lo hacían vibrar. No estaba seguro pero podía sentir cuando el hombre iba desnudando un pedazo más de su piel, quizás debía detenerlo pero no podía ni quería.

Apenas se escuchaban húmedos suspiros y la respiración entrecortada de ambos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Por ella se asomaron un par de cabezas sonrientes que se detuvieron en seco al ver la escena. Ninguno de los dos hombres se dio cuenta que los jóvenes estaban allí observándolos con interés y casi sin respirar.

Lucius aún tenía las manos en los cabellos de Severus mientras este acariciaba su torso desnudo y bajaba poco a poco el pantalón de la pijama. Cuando los labios de Severus rozaron su ingle no pudo evitar arquearse y ladear la cabeza con deseo. Fue entonces que descubrió entre la neblina de pasión a los dos jóvenes parados en la puerta. Severus mordió el delicado punto y tuvo que cerrar los ojos en éxtasis, gimiendo suavemente.

Al saberse descubiertos Harry y Draco pudieron reaccionar finalmente cerrando la puerta. Ambos se apoyaron en ella con respiraciones algo agitadas. Draco tragó en seco mientras Harry se pasó las manos por el pecho en un intento por calmar las sensaciones que le había producido la escena. "Draco, ¿te lo tomarías a mal si digo que tu padre es lo más caliente que he visto después de tí?" Susurró con media sonrisa.

"No." Susurró el joven de vuelta mientras volteaba a ver a su moreno. "Maldición, el muy afortunado se va a tirar a mi profesor." Murmuró con angustia para luego sonreír de la misma forma acercándose para quitarle un beso al joven.

"Yo sé por qué sonríes." Canturreó Harry con una sonrisa llena de picardía y Draco parpadeó confundido. En un segundo Harry se había puesto sobre Draco y lo tuvo atrapado contra la puerta. "Snape sabe muy bien, ¿cierto?" Draco abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran para darle una mirada incrédula al chico y una expresión de pez fuera del agua. "Creo que debemos ir y vigilar las tartas de melocotón... podrían quemarse." Susurró mordiéndole el labio con precisión para luego arrastrar el cuerpo atontado a lo largo del pasillo en dirección a la cocina.

En el interior de la habitación Lucius gruñó levemente mientras el hombre de cabellos negros continuaba recorriendo su cuerpo. Estaba muy excitado pero la poción no le permitía alcanzar la satisfacción que el acto debía proporcionarle. "Severus." Gimió haciendo que el hombre detuviera sus atenciones y le prestara atención. "¿Por qué tenías que darme esa pócima?" Se quejó haciendo que el maestro de pociones sonriera con picardía.

"Ahh... la poción. Casi lo olvidaba. Debes descansar."

"¡No!" Severus arqueó una ceja en su dirección mientras acariciaba levemente las caderas del rubio. "Quiero decir... es sólo que..." Al ver cómo se ampliaba la sonrisa del hombre temió lo peor. "Severus, no me puedes dejar así. Severus... por lo que más quieras..."

"Ssshhh... los efectos del cruciatus tardan en desvanecerse, permite que la poción haga su trabajo." Comenzó a vestirlo y Lucius gimió su descontento. "Prometo regresar. Además, ¿quién va vigilar a los dos mozuelos y su pandilla de mortífagos cantores?" Le dio un beso con el que se despidió, terminando por arroparlo. Antes de salir Lucius atinó a darle una especie de sonrisa torcida.

"Ten cuidado, Severus... los mozuelos saben que estuviste probando la tarta antes de que saliera del horno." Lucius cerró los ojos, satisfecho al ver la mirada confundida en aquellos ojos negros.

* * *

La mañana de Navidad Harry fue el primero en despertar. El árbol que habían comprado se erguía alegremente al lado del hogar, adornado con esferas de oro y plata e iluminado con luciérnagas mágicas que titilaban. Bajo el árbol había más de una docena de regalos y por más que trataba Harry no podía recordar haber comprado tantos. Se sentó frente al fuego para contemplarlo, los árboles en la casa de los Dursleys jamás se habían visto tan hermosos, este era el primer árbol mágico que veía.

"Espero que no vayas a ponerte sentimental." Harry sonrió con un poco de tristeza y ladeó la cabeza. Desde cada adorno de oro y plata se reflejaba el rostro aquel. Se fijó en uno de los adornos especialmente grande cuyas esquinas permitían un buen plano, casi como un pequeño espejo.

"Accio adorno." Susurró y el adorno levitó hasta su mano. Lo volteó varias veces en su mano.

"¡Oye! ¡Me vas a marear! Insensible."

"¿Y ahora quién es el que está sentimental?" Sonrió el chico al ver que el rostro de Tom Riddle tenía una expresión algo graciosa y enojada. "¿Estás haciendo puchero?"

"¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Estás haciendo puchero." Confirmó con una sonrisa. La imagen le devolvió una mirada más enojada aún, los ojos color carmesí brillando levemente. "Oh, vamos, Tom. No lo dije para hacerte enojar." Susurró.

Tom gruñó levemente pero terminó alisando el rostro. Discutir con el chico era una completa pérdida de tiempo, sus sentimientos y los del joven estaba tan íntimamente ligados que antes que pudiera ver qué era realmente lo que sentía ya Harry había influenciado su pensamiento de forma tan natural que ninguno de los dos podía darse cuenta. "¿No me compraste algún regalo?" Preguntó con voz tenue, como temeroso. El chico sonrió y buscó bajo el árbol. Sacó una caja decorada con papel azul de estrellas y la puso en su regazo. "¡Abrelo!" Exclamó Tom con deleite. Harry rasgó el papel y abrió la caja con cuidado, en el interior había un estuche bellamente adornado con piedras de jade engarzadas en plata y cuyo interior estaba forrado de terciopelo negro. Descansando en ella había una varita que Tom pudo reconocer.

"Mi... varita. ¿Cómo... dónde la conseguiste?" Susurró.

"Lucius la recogió, estaba hecha pedazos cuando me la presentó. Trató de restaurarla pero descubrió que necesitaría mucha más magia de la que poseía."

"Entonces tú la reparaste." El chico asintió y la acarició suavemente. Los ojos de Harry brillaron con roja intensidad ysintió el ahora familiar intercambio de lugar.

"Gracias." Murmuró el chico aún acariciando la madera y levantó la vista hacia el ornamento para ver unos ojos verdes observarlo con profunda alegría. No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando una figura se acercó a donde estaba sentado frente al árbol. Ambos jóvenes estaban tan ensimismados que no lo habían notado.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle..." Susurró una voz a sus espaldas llena de asombro y Tom se encogió la cabeza entre los hombros como si acabaran de sorprenderlo con las manos en una jarra de galletas.

"Anteriormente conocido como Lord Voldemort. Feliz navidad, Severus." Exclamó alegremente el joven de ojos rojos volteándose para ver al hombre. Severus Snape estaba en pie tras él, varita en mano y una expresión de perfecta fascinación pobremente disfrazada de enojo. "¿Has venido por tu regalo? Pensé que lo habías abierto anoche." El inuendo provocó que el hombre se sonrojara levemente. "¿Podrías guardar la varita? No quiero que vayas a sacarme un ojo o algo así, Harry se pondría algo triste si regresara a su cuerpo y le faltara un órgano vital." Dijo sarcásticamente. Severus gruñó.

"¡Expelliarmus!" Exclamó Tom sin miramientos y la varita salió disparada.

"¡Accio varita!" Rugió Severus, la varita volvió a su mano pero entonces Tom se había puesto en pie y le apuntaba con la suya.

"¡Hey! No en la casa y no en la mañana de navidad." Gritó una voz a espaldas de Tom que lo hizo encoger de repente como un niño que acaba de ser duramente regañado.

"¡Pero él empezó!" Exclamó Tom mientras con un movimiento de la mano le quitaba la varita al profesor sin siquiera pronunciar palabra. "Nunca me dejas divertirme." Murmuró un poco resentido. "Severus, parece que otra vez te salva el dulce Gryffindor. ¿No crees que es un poco temprano para estar despierto y en pie luego de una noche tan... interesante?"

"¡Tom!" Exclamó Harry desde el reflejo abochornado, después de todo ese era su cuerpo.

"Por favor, Harry, tengo derecho a molestarlo siquiera, es MI mortífago." Exclamó Tom con una enorme sonrisa.

"Era. Ahora es MI profesor."

"¡Suficiente!" Exclamó Snape aún aturdido y conservando gran parte del bochorno que sentía. "Eras tú en la clase de pociones." El joven sonrió con malicia.

"No olvides la miel, Severus." Añadió con una enorme sonrisa. "Eres un chico malo, Severus. Pícaro y pervertido... seduciendo menores..."

"¡Tom!" Rugió esta vez Harry. "¡Es suficiente! Voy a regresar a mi cuerpo." Con ese único aviso el cuerpo del joven se tornó rígido y luego de unos segundos los ojos volvieron a su verde natural mientras Harry caía de rodillas. "Lo siento mucho, profesor. Es que apenas lo dejo salir." Severus se acercó con cautela pero Harry ya comenzaba a ponerse en pie. Con lentitud le extendió la varita que Tom le había quitado. Severus la tomó con la misma lentitud.

"¿Harry?"

"Lo siento mucho, profesor." Murmuró el joven.

"¿Por qué, Harry?"

"Por todas las veces que lo puse en peligro. Especialmente durante las clases de defensa." Lo vio bajar el rostro. "Pero no podía decirle..."

"¿Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta antes?" Volvió a cuestionarse el hombre, entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. "¿Usaste algún hechizo conmigo?" Harry quizo que el suelo se lo tragara en esos momentos pero decidió que era tiempo de comenzar a comportarse con madurez y aceptar los resultados de sus acciones por lo que asintió quedamente.

"Borré algunas memorias." Murmuró. "El temblor en Hogwarts..." Severus abrió los ojos cuanto pudo, sabía que algo había pasado, algo grande, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera eso. "También hice que le borrara la memoria a Ron y Hermione puesto que yo no podía hacerlo."

"¿Pero por qué no dijiste nada?"

"Tenía... miedo. Pero ya no más." Levantó su mirada hacia el profesor con decisión. "No estoy seguro de lo que vaya a suceder de ahora en adelante, pero ya no tengo miedo. Vivir con Tom es un pequeño precio que tendré que pagar."

"Pero debe haber una forma de separarlos..."

"¡No!"

"Harry."

"No la hay, profesor." Dijo al tiempo que se abrazaba temblando. "No la hay." Severus asintió. Por el momento lo dejaría en paz pero en cuanto regresaran a Hogwarts comenzaría a estudiar la situación del joven con detenimiento. Harry volteó hacia el árbol y se agachó levantando entre sus manos un paquete de tamaño regular. "No tuve tiempo de enviarlo a encuadernar pero no quería estar tarde." Severus tomó el paquete y con sumo cuidado rasgó la envoltura. Parecía un libro hecho de pergaminos aún sin cortar adecuadamente pero listos para ser encuadernados y sujetados por dos rústicas pinzas en el borde izquierdo. Levantó con cuidado la rústica tapa y leyó el título sugerido.

"Lord Voldemort: Guía Detallada de Hechizos." Con el mismo cuidado pasó la página y allí, escrito a mano, encontró el índice de hechizos divido en categorías. "Apariciones... maldiciones... oclumancia... pociones... transformaciones... Esto es... impresionante."

"Tom me ayudó." Dijo como única explicación. "Quería que lo conservaras, sabía que te iba a interesar y que lo mantendrías en un lugar seguro ya que sólo nosotros sabemos de su existencia." Severus asintió, era la primera vez que recibía un regalo de tan grande valor y se sentía algo avergonzado de que fuera precisamente Harry quien se lo diera.

"Gracias... Yo no tengo un regalo..."

"No se preocupe, profesor, sabía que no tendría tiempo de comprarme uno, no con todo lo que ha sucedido." Harry le sonrió tímidamente. Hubo silencio entre ambos mientras Severus intentaba sobreponerse a su vergüenza y Harry intentaba buscar una excusa para que la situación no fuera tan incómoda. Escuchó la risa de Tom reverberar cristalina en su cabeza y frunció el ceño. A Sev le gusta el chocolate caliente, ¿lo recuerdas?

Harry sonrió recordando el detalle y de inmediato siguió la sugerencia. "¿Una taza de chocolate caliente, Sev?" Se mordió los labios de inmediato al darse cuenta que había acortado el nombre del profesor y por unos instantes esperó que el hombre lo reprendiera fuertemente pero Severus sonrió y asintió. El joven recuperó su sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron al comedor donde los elfos los recibieron con chocolate caliente lleno de dulce espuma de altea y galletas de chispas de chocolate recién horneadas.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Extra... para todo el que se anime.

**Relleno  
  
**3 tazas de melocotones frescos, pelados y cortados en rodajas.  
2 huevos  
1 taza de azúcar  
1/4 taza de harina  
una pizca de sal  
1 taza de crema (heavy cream)  
1 cucharadita de vainilla  
  
Procedimiento: Colocar las rodajas de melocotón sobre la masa sin cocer. Batir los huevos en un recipiente, añadir el azúcar, la harina y la sal. Añadir la crema aún batiendo y la vainilla. Mezclar bien. Vertir sobre los melocotones. Hornear a 375 grados por 40 ó 50 minutos o hasta que el centro se mueva levemente cuando muevas el molde. Sirva tibio o frío.  
  
**Masa**  
  
2 tazas de harina  
1 cucharadita de sal  
2/3 taza de manteca vegetal (fría)  
agua (fría)  
  
Procedimiento: Mezclar la harina y la sal. Añadir la manteca y comenzar a cortarla con un cuchillo mientras se va mezclando con la harina. Añadir poco a poco el agua hasta que la harina se una. Formar una bola con la masa, si no se ha pegado completamente añadir un poco más de agua. Dividir en dos y amasar sobre una superficie enharinada (preferiblemente papel celofán, así sólo hay que voltearla sobre el molde de pie) y colocarla en el molde. Pinchar con el tenedor levemente. El que la manteca y el agua estén fríos ayuda a que no se les derrita la masa y se emplegoste.  
  
Esta receta de la masa da para dos moldes. Si no desean hacerla pueden cortar a la mitad los ingredientes. Pueden usarla para hacer pie de otros sabores que lleven base y cubierta, como el de manzana.  
  
**Tip:** Para que los bordes de la cubierta no se quemen pueden cubrirlos con papel de aluminio. También pueden servir el pedazo de pie con crema batida por encima.  
  
¡Disfruten!


	27. Capítulo 27

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Paola** - Todo mundo anda triste porque no sabe cocinar, para la próxima voy a publicar la receta de un sandwich a ver si así se animan.  En fin, muchas gracias por tu preocupación, pero no te apures, con que lean me basta así que nada de disculpas.

**Escila** - Es que el pobre Draco nunca pensó encontrarse a su papi en esa situación, ya sabes como somos algunos hijos que pensamos que nuestros padres son asexuales... ejem... serio... ¡yo a veces lo pienso porque nunca me he enterado de nada!  ¿Pero sino cómo rayos estoy yo aquí y mi hermana tambien?  ¿Y mi hermana?  ¡Vive en mi casa y ya va para el tercero aunque realmente sea el primero!  Y en mi casa te lo juro, pero nunca le ponemos seguro a las puertas.  Obvio que yo no me atrevo a abrir ninguna que no sea la de mi cuarto... ejem... pero bueno... dejemos los misterios de la vida para otra ocasión, ¿no?  Y por cierto... esos pucheros y berrinches yo creo que deben ser provocados por Harry... que aunque bien que se aguanta en su casita con los Dursley en Hogwarts sabe hacer sus pucheros y berrinches que con Ron no se aguanta nada.  Pero pienso que es más por fastidiar que por otra cosa, yo si volviera a esa edad... y no tuviera más que hacer que estar metida en la mente de otra persona seguramente me pondría así de caprichosa... ejem... ya veremos.

**Audrey Ludlow** - Pues no falta muchísimo pero falta su buen... así que espero que eso te agrade al menos un poco... porque esta historia aún me tiene comida la mente.

Como siempre, las escenas lemon de este capítulo las pueden encontrar en Slasheaven bajo el nick de **Suisei Lady Dragon**.

_Nota especial - el diálogo en itálica es en lengua parsel, así que pendientes._

* * *

Draco no tardó en aparecer a desayunar y tras él el grupo de mortífagos desmemoriados. Al menos sabía por el padre de Zabini que recordaban a sus hijos, esposas y demás familiares, sino hubiera sido una tarea monumental devolver a los hombres a sus propios hogares.

A la aparición de Draco le siguió la aparición de Lucius, quien esta vez se notaba completamente recuperado. No bien se hubo sentado a la mesa con Harry a su izquierda y Draco a su derecha, el desayuno de Navidad comenzó para deleite de los "comensales". Severus le daba miradas soslayadas a Malfoy padre mientras Harry y Draco reían por lo bajo.

El desayuno llegó a un abrupto final cuando Lucius se levantó de la mesa y anunció en voz solemne que era tiempo de abrir los regalos.

Los primeros en repartirse fueron aquellos regalos con los que Lucius, por petición de Tom, obsequiaría a los ex mortífagos quienes los recibieron entre risas y aplausos que hicieron que los demás voltearan los ojos y miraran de forma extraña a Harry quien sólo pudo encogerse de hombros resignado. Luego de eso Lucius le extendió al joven moreno un paquete primorosamente envuelto y de gran tamaño. En el interior el joven encontró un grueso abrigo como el que había deseado de un hermoso color gris plateado que parecía estar hecho con las más suaves pieles que jamás hubiera tocado. Un par de guantes completaban el elegante abrigo. Harry sonrió y le agradeció a Lucius.

Draco se levantó de inmediato y anunció con una fluida reverencia que era su turno. Le entregó a Harry un paquete de mediano tamaño. Harry lo abrió con algo de ansiedad y sonrió al abrir el libro. Tenía fotos de su madre y algunas de su padre. "¿Cómo las conseguiste?"

"Ser un Malfoy es suficiente para conseguir lo que se quiere." Le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que Harry no pudo evitar besar frente a los presentes. Un leve carraspeo lo hizo recordar dónde se encontraba y en presencia de quiénes, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse levemente.

"Es mi turno." Murmuró algo cortado y se acercó al árbol sacando dos regalos. El primero se lo dio a Lucius y el segundo a Draco. Le hizo señas para que los abrieran.

Lucius abrió los ojos levemente, acostumbrado como estaba a guardar sus sentimientos, especialmente la sorpresa pero Harry podía leer en sus ojos lo mucho que le satisfacía su regalo. Una hermosa copa de plata, como un pequeño caliz, con viñas cargadas de uvas a relieve desde la base hasta el cuerpo. "Accio ambrosía." Murmuró Harry con picardía. Lucius arqueó una perfecta ceja cuando la botella llegó a las manos de Harry quien la destapó y le sirvió medio caliz. La copa resplandeció en un tono levemente púrpura. "No tiene alcohol... pero sí un hechizo..." Se volteó a mirar a Draco y luego cerró la botella para extendérsela a Severus. "Salud, señor Lucius."

Lucius le dio una mirada algo complice, sorprendido de la astucia del joven para luego levantar la copa en su dirección y procedió a sorber de a poco el contenido. Harry se volvió hacia Draco quien ahora dudaba en abrir el suyo. Con dedos nerviosos abrió el papel y lo dobló cuidadosamente levantando los ojos hacia Harry quien le sonreía con picardía. Con temor premonitorio terminó de abrir el paquete y sus mejillas enrojecieron tan fuertemente que pensó que en cualquier momento estallarían.

"¿No quieres mostrarlo?"

"Lo justo es justo, Draco, hijo, queremos ver tu regalo." Exigió un Lucius bastante sonriente. Draco tomó una profunda respiración y sacó lo que parecía ser una botella bellamente decorada cuyo contenido no se podía distinguir. "¿Qué es, un vino?"

"No... no es un vino." Susurró Draco sin poder mirar a su padre a los ojos. Severus tuvo la concurrente idea de levantarse y tomar la botella de manos de Draco.

"Aceite para el cuerpo..." Se detuvo abruptamente mientras enrojecía de la verguenza y Harry luchaba por no echarse a reír a carcajadas.

"¿Severus?" Preguntó Lucius curioso acercándose y tomando la botella de las manos del profesor. "Aceite para el cuerpo con sabor a caramelo y nueces. No veo nada por lo cual avergonzarse."

"Claro que no." Exclamó Harry. "Es un regalo perfectamente normal." Lucius le devolvió la botella a su hijo y con su copa aún medio llena reclamó la atención de todos los presentes.

"Bien, tendrán que disculparme si no puedo dejar de sonreír, la ambrosía siempre me trae buenos recuerdos. Pero no quiero su atención para contarles detalles personales, sino para que nuestro último invitado reciba su regalo. ¿Cierto, Draco?" El rubio asintió y se apresuró a subir escaleras arriba. "Harry, ¿nos permitirías unos minutos con Tom? Estoy seguro que le agradará la sorpresa que le tenemos."

Harry asintió levemente y se concentró, sus ojos chispearon rojos y de inmediato el aire a su alrededor cambio a la par que su imagen. Sonrió de aquella única forma en que sólo Tom sabía hacer y Lucius hizo una pequeñísima reverencia. Cuando Tom se volteó hacia Severus le regaló una guiñada. "Nos volvemos a ver, Sev." Severus inclinó levemente la cabeza como saludo. "¿Te gustó el regalo?"

"Inolvidable." Contestó Severus con seriedad y un asomo de sonrisa.

"Excelente. Espero que lo aprecies, Harry no quiso utilizar magia para escribirlo, así que tuvimos que escribirlo todo a mano. Ah... ya, ya, ¡cálmate quieres! Él lo escribió y yo le dicté. ¿Contento? Me haces pareces un lunático." Se quejó el joven. Con un movimiento de su mano la pared que quedaba frente a él se convirtió en un enorme espejo que reflejó a todos los presentes pero en lugar de Tom reflejó a Harry. "Mejor." Comentó Tom con una expresión satisfecha. En el reflejo Harry procedió a sentarse al lado del reflejo de Severus quien lo observaba con fascinación y le dio un tímido saludo.

Lucius quizo que todos los presentes guardaran silencio y así lo hizo saber con un gesto exagerado. "No fue fácil porque no podía comunicarme con ella pero la familiaridad de verme casi a diario supongo que hizo el milagro." Draco bajó lentamente las escaleras como esperando por algo o por alguien y los ojos de Tom estuvieron fijos en el joven hasta que de pronto escuchó un suave sibilar. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora dio un paso hacia el joven rubio pero esta vez lo miró a él, sino que puso su vista en el suelo, justo donde terminaban las escaleras por las cuales venían bajando.

"¿_Nagini?_" Siseó desconcertado.

"_Tom Riddle... Tom Marvolo Riddle... ¿Eres tú?_" Tom se acercó unos pasos más y pudo en efecto distinguir la enorme cabeza triangular de su amada serpiente. Aquella que por meses lo había mantenido vivo al perder su segundo cuerpo. Corrió los últimos pasos como un chiquillo corre para abrazar a su madre y se tiró de rodillas al suelo.

"_Nagini, Nagini, Nagini. Pensé que te había perdido para siempre. Nagini, ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí?_" Siseó con evidente emoción mientras la serpiente subía por su pecho y con su lengua bifurcada le tocaba el rostro.

"Gracias." Susurró en la dirección de Lucius y este se limitó a levantar la copa en su dirección.

* * *

Finalmente la noche cubría la mansión Malfoy y Harry observaba la blanca oscuridad que se cernía sobre la nieve tan blanca, luchando contra la noche y perdiendo inexorablemente. Draco lo acompañaba, desde su lugar en la cama observaba su figura recortada contra la ventana de la cual estaba pegado.

"¿Harry? ¿En qué piensas?"

"Pronto regresaremos a Hogwarts... ¿cómo explicaremos todo?"

"Estás preocupado." Harry asintió mientras sus dedos dibujaban extrañas formas sobre el cristal humedecido de la ventana. "No tienes por qué estarlo. No nos pasará nada en la escuela. Terminaremos de estudiar pronto y entonces seremos libres de hacer lo que mejor nos parezca con nuestras vidas."

"No estoy seguro de lo que quiero hacer con mi vida." Susurró sobre la ventana volviéndola a empañar. Sintió a Draco levantarse y acercarse a su cuerpo.

"¿Qué te parece si comienzas compartiendo tu vida conmigo? No me molestaría compartir la mia contigo." Harry dejó escapar una suave risa.

"Incluso tu padre estaría de acuerdo. Estoy seguro."

"Es sólo una sugerencia... no tienes que considerarla si no quieres." Dijo con fingido dolor. Harry se volteó y lo miró con seriedad.

Cerró los ojos con temor, no quería ver la expresión de Draco si era negativa. "¿Te atreverías a compartir tu vida conmigo?"

"No veo qué tenga de malo... o de peligroso."

"Peligro es mi segundo nombre. Harry Peligro Potter. No pensé que fuera dificil darse cuenta. Siempre estoy metido en problemas hasta las narices."

"Si es así considérame tu peor problema, uno que nunca te dejará respirar en paz."

"Draco... ¿Me amas?" El rubio se quedó en silencio por un largo rato y Harry temió lo peor.

"No sé qué es el amor, Harry. Tanto tiempo negándome a sentir, negándome a confiar. No sé si te amo, sólo sé que no puedo vivir lejos de ti. Si esto que siento aquí en mi pecho que me deja sin respiración cada vez que me ves a los ojos es amor... entonces te amo. Pero si aún me faltara más para amar de verdad..." Lo abrazó contra su pecho con suavidad. "Si me faltara algo más entonces enséñame, Harry Potter. Quiero aprender." Harry le devolvió el abrazo con una enorme sonrisa. "¿Crees que puedas?"

"Claro que sí, Malfoy... soy el Niño-Que-Vivió, ¿recuerdas? Puedo hacer que las estrellas brillen sólo para mí."

"Arrogante." Musitó el rubio y Harry lo apretó más y lo besó con tierna emoción. Draco no le permitió continuar, sino que lo apartó levemente y ante la mirada confundida del moreno puso una rodilla al suelo.

"¿Draco?" Susurró temeroso. El rubio se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole que guardara silencio.

"Por años mi padre estuvo preparándome para unirme al Señor Oscuro. Este año se suponía que mi padre haría los preparativos pertinentes para mi iniciación como mortífago. El único problema es que un chico acabó con el Lord unos meses atrás. Los mortífagos fueron esparcidos y no existe un Señor Tenebroso al cual seguir." Draco tomó las manos de Harry en las suyas y le dio una sonrisa ladeada. "Pero quedas tú, el mago más poderoso, más que el Lord en todo su esplendor. No conozco la ceremonia de iniciación, tampoco lo que implica... sólo sé que deseo ser uno de tus seguidores, Harry Potter."

"Draco... ¿sólo piensas en el poder?" Murmuró con tristeza el joven.

"No hablo de poder, ni de magia. Quiero pertenecer a un grupo único, donde sólo exista un único seguidor tuyo. Quiero ser a quien llames cuando te sientas solo o cuando quieras sonreír. No quiero besar el borde de tus ropas cuando puedo besar el borde de tus labios. No quiero que me marques en el brazo, sino todo el cuerpo. Harry... quiero pertenecerte como una vez los mortífagos le pertenecieron al Lord y mucho más. ¿Me aceptarías?"

El moreno lo observaba con los verdes ojos húmedos de la emoción, apenas creyéndose lo que decían los labios de su amante. "Sí." Susurró con una sonrisa temblorosa mientras comenzaba a arrodillarse frente al rubio como en trance.

Te necesito. Susurró la magia de Harry a su alrededor en chispas de oro que ninguno podía ver porque sólo existían el uno frente al otro.

"Sí quiero."

Te necesito. Susurró la magia de Draco saliendo al encuentro de la otra en chispas de plata que se fundieron con el cuerpo de Harry cuando se abrazaron. El beso entre ambos fue puro, blanco, poderoso.

Mío...

La invisible brisa mágica que sólo los tocaba a ellos se elevó y se dispersó por toda la mansión en armónica vibración que se escurrió hasta los últimos rincones.

Tuyo...

* * *

Lucius en su habitación se paseaba de arriba para abajo inquieto. Ya todos en la casa se habían despedido a descansar pero él no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo seguía sintiendo los efectos de su propio hechizo. Sabía que no debía haber probado la ambrosía, pero tampoco podía revelarle a todos los presentes durante el intercambio de regalos que el hechizo en el ponche era uno fuerte e imposible de evitar. Su cuerpo ardía y ardería hasta que satisfaciera su deseo.

No había utilizado un hechizo de afrodisiaco, de haberlo hecho hubiera podido esperar a que los efectos se desvanecieran. El hechizo que había utilizado era uno complicado, uno que tomaba en consideración los sentimientos y que no permitiría la satisfacción de los deseos con un fascímil. En otras palabras, si Severus no entraba por aquella puerta en quince minutos él saldría a buscarlo y al diablo el orgullo.

Como traído por sus pensamientos Severus abrió la puerta de su habitación. Sonrió al verlo en pie y vestido de aquella forma. Era cierto que hacía frío afuera pero la habitación estaba acogedoramente templada y Lucius apenas llevaba los pantalones de seda de la pijama, el resto de su cuerpo estaba descubierto en un intento por bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo. No había soportado la tela sobre su pecho ni la forma en que lo acariciaba cada vez que se movía. No soportaba siquiera pasar su mano sobre su piel porque se sentía tan suave y cálida que lo enloquecía. Y con todo no le daba las sensaciones que necesitaba. Maldito hechizo, sólo el objeto de su deseo podía calmar aquella sed de sentir y verlo parado en su puerta era demasiado. Dio un paso en dirección al hombre pero Severus levantó una mano deteniéndolo en su lugar.

"¿Qué había en la botella, Lucius?"

"Ambrosía." Dijo al tiempo que le daba una mirada feral intentando regular su respiración para no jadear de deseo insatisfecho. Severus tenía puesta el grueso abrigo negro que había sido de su padre pero en esos momentos se lo quitaba revelándose en ropa de dormir del mismo color.

"¿Sólo ambrosía?"

"No." Susurró con voz ronca e intentó acercarse otro paso. Severus levantó un sólo dedo que lo hizo detener y levantó la botella de ambrosía.

"Potter dijo que era un hechizo. ¿Qué tipo de hechizo? Soy algo curioso." Lucius luchó por no comenzar a temblar allí mismo cuando el hombre le dio una sonrisa ladeada cargada de intenciones nada sanas.

"Severus..." Murmuró sin poder evitar que se escuchara como un ruego. "¿Te diviertes haciéndome esto?" Susurró a punto de cerrarse por completo ante el hombre. Si Severus sólo estaba divirtiéndose a costa suya soportaría esa noche y al día siguiente se dedicaría a preparar el contra hechizo. "No estoy para juegos." Siseó con dificultad pues ahora que lo tenía tan cerca le era doloroso contenerse.

"Supongo entonces que tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo."

* * *

El maestro de pociones se derrumbó sobre su pecho mientras ambos intentaban recuperar su respiración. Fue Severus quien interrumpió el silencio.

"Creí que iba a enloquecer." Susurró sin aliento cerca de su oído haciendo que Lucius lo mirara con extrañeza. Severus le devolvió una sonrisa llena de picardía. "¿Alguna vez has escuchado el dicho que dice... la curiosidad mató al gato? Creo que esta vez atrapó al maestro de pociones."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"La ambrosía."

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que el pecho de Lucius comenzó a agitarse suavemente y finalmente se escuchó una risa profunda y ronca. "La ambrosía... no imaginé que cayeras tan facilmente."

"Tienes que enseñarme ese truco." Respondió como en un ronroneo. "Umhhh... eres delicioso." Dijo mientras le daba pequeñas mordidas con los labios en el cuello. "¿Cuánto dura tu hechizo?"

"Hasta estar tan cansados que no podamos movernos más."

"Por el Santo Slytherin... mañana mataré a Potter."

"Eso si puedes levantarte."

Una oleada de energía pura los cubrió haciéndolos gemir. "¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Severus preocupado.

"Creo que ese fue Potter. Ya te acostumbrarás. Pero te aconsejo que les enseñes a contener la magia cada vez que están juntos."

En la habitación donde Harry y Draco descansaban abrazados una sonrisa pícara se asomó a los labios del Niño-Que-Había-Vivido.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	28. Capítulo 28

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Paola** - Bueno, espero que no te estén dando mucho problema las varicelas, cuando yo las tuve me consiguieron tres canecas de pitorro (una especie de ron de aquí, ilegal) y estuve dándome baños con eso y apestaba más que a ron... ejem... estuve en pocas palabras bebiendo ron sin bañarme (o bañándome en el ron que es igual). Pero nada, un alcohol potente te alivia mucho, créeme. Por cierto, que el que haya estado contigo los tres días en que tuviste la fiebre pues que se cuide, porque ahí es cuando se pegan, que parece que es cuando la varicela se seca y no es así, es cuando estás con la fiebre y ni siquiera te han salido... pero en lo que se incuban y demás pasa tanto tiempo que coincide con la fecha en que se te están quitando a ti. En fin, aquí tienes la próxima entrega para que te entretengas mientras pasas las varicelas.

* * *

La mañana en la mansión Malfoy se pintaba como una tranquila. Los ex mortífagos habían regresado la noche anterior a sus respectivos hogares incapaces de recordar por qué habían pasado las navidades en la mansión e incapaces de recordar que alguna vez habían estado asociados a Lord Voldemort.

El resto de los habitantes todavía continuaba durmiendo... bueno, casi todos.

"Dijiste que duraría hasta que estuvieramos agotados."

"Yo estoy agotado."

"Estás fuera de forma."

"No estoy fuera de forma, tú eres una bestia." El puchero en los labios de Lucius Malfoy hizo que la frase perdiera todo su efecto y Severus dejó escapar una risa suave y profunda antes de pegar sus caderas contra el trasero del rubio quien de inmediato abrió los ojos como platos y trató de salir de la cama emitiendo una especie de sonido en nada digno de un Malfoy.

"No te atrevas a acercarte a mí con eso otra vez. ¿Cuántas copas de ambrosía te bebiste? ¿La botella completa?" Exclamó lleno de sarcasmo.

"Vaya forma de decir buenos días, Lucius." El rubio, que se hallaba en cueros, se dirigió al baño, no sin que Severus le dedicara una mirada hambrienta. Cuando desapareció se permitió un pequeño resoplido. "Nobles purasangres, cualquiera pensaría que tienen más aguante. Las riquezas los hacem demasiado mimados." Murmuró mientras se quedaba boca arriba sobre la cama, apenas cubierto por las sábanas. Cuando estuvo seguro de escuchar el agua correr se levantó con tranquilidad y se dirigió al baño donde un Lucius algo sorprendido dio un indigno grito al verlo entrar.

* * *

"¿Harry?" El susurro en su oído se escuchaba sencillamente melodioso. Sabía lo que significaba esa mañana. Habían acordado que ese día regresarían al número cuatro de Grimauld Place, a la antigua mansión Black donde estaban acuartelados aún los miembros de la Orden del Fénix quienes no tenían noticias de su paradero. A esas alturas se habrían enterado ya de la desaparición de Severus y seguramente estarían el doble de preocupados. No sería fácil intentar explicarles que todo aquel tiempo Harry se la había pasado en la mansión Malfoy. Lucius aún era considerado un agente peligroso aunque no pudiera ser incriminado al momento luego de que apenas pudiera escapar ileso del encuentro entre los seguidores de Voldemort y el mismo Lord con Harry y Dumbledore en el Ministerio de Magia.

"No quiero regresar." Susurró sin abrir los ojos.

"Ya hablamos de eso, Harry."

"Pero aún así no quiero."

"No puedes seguir escondiéndote. Ninguno de los dos debería esconderse..."

"Es peligroso para Tom."

"Ninguno de los dos debería temerle a Dumbledore. El viejo está chiflado por ti. No sería capaz de hacerte daño."

"¿Pero y a Tom? Seguro intentará separarnos." Draco lo hizo voltearse hacia su lado y lo observó criticamente.

"¿Por qué no quieres separarte de Tom? Eran enemigos... Se odiaron desde que tuvieron consciencia el uno del otro."

"No podrías entenderlo."

"Pruébame. No me dejes fuera de esto porque quiero entenderte... entenderlos." Comenzó a acariciarle los mechones que le caían sobre la frente descubriendo la cicatriz y trazándola con el pulgar.

"¿Alguna vez quisiste tener un hermano?"

"Ya. Entonces Tom es como el hermano que quisieras tener."

"Pues... no exactamente..." La voz de Tom protestó fuerte y claro en su mente pero Harry tenía razón en lo que decía, no había sido hasta que había llegado a la mansión que había comenzado a escuchar la voz de Tom. Antes de eso la había ignorado la más de las veces y no estaba realmente seguro de que Tom pudiera ser como un hermano pero la verdad no tenía nada con lo cual poder comparar esa relación especial que existía entre los dos. El tiempo que su cuerpo permaneció inconsciente luego de haber absorbido la magia de aquel ser que se llamaba Lord Voldemort había estado luchando constantemente contra lo que quedaba de la esencia del Lord, pero desde el momento en que habían pactado el primer acuerdo sus características siniestras y malignas habían comenzado a diluirse. Cada acuerdo al que llegaban había hecho que Lord Voldemort se fuera degradando, corrompiendo en el mejor de los términos. Se corrompía su maldad hasta que se había convertido en aquel Tom Riddle tan extraño. "Tom ha cambiado tanto..." El tono melancólico que utilizó hizo que aquella voz interior quedara silenciosa.

"Creo que... el hechizo no ha terminado aún, el que usé para derrotarlo." Draco continuaba silencioso escuchándolo, acariciándolo con suavidad e instándolo a continuar. "Creo que dentro de poco ya no quedará nada de él... o seremos tan iguales que nos convertiremos en uno... y ahí terminará todo para él."

"Te encariñaste con él." Murmuró el rubio comprendiendo. El moreno asintió suavemente.

"¿Existe una forma de separarlos?" Harry se quedó callado con cierto aire obstinado en su rostro. "Harry... ¿cuándo vas a confiar en mí?"

"La hay... Tom la conoce, pero no me la ha querido decir." Draco arqueó una ceja con curiosidad. "Cuando lo que te espera fuera de la puerta es juicio y persecución no te sientes tan ansioso por salir." El rubio lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo besó con ternura como queriéndole asegurar que todo estaría bien.

"¿Crees que tu padre y tu padrino se hayan levantado?" Le dio una sonrisa llena de picardía que Draco le respondió de la misma forma.

"¿Quieres ver si ya se levantaron?"

"No, creo que prefiero pasar la mañana en algo más satisfactorio."

"Ummhh... ¿cómo qué?"

"Como tú."

* * *

"Es hora de regresar." Declaró el maestro de pociones. "Estaremos en contacto... Lucius." Dijo con expresión casi desinteresada pero Lucius podía reconocer el ronroneo juguetón en aquella sedosa voz. "Harry, ¿ya te despediste?" El moreno asintió y le dio una última mirada a Draco. "Bien, Draco, nos veremos al finalizar el receso de Navidad. Vámos ya." Harry se acercó al moreno pero antes de aferrarse de sus ropas le dio una últma mirada a Draco, este le devolvió la mirada con una media sonrisa al estilo Malfoy. Justo entonces sus dedos se aferraron al abrigo de Snape, de inmediato sintió que los colores se desvanecían. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al menos no era tan desagradable como los trasladores o los polvos flu. Cuando los volvió a abrir se hallaban frente a la antigua casa de los Black. Se enderezó dándole una mirada de disculpas al profesor y luego de que ambos se sintieran con la suficiente entereza como para enfrentar al resto de la orden y sus preguntas Snape subió los escalones y tocó a la puerta suavemente. Al dar su clave la puerta se abrió tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar a ninguno de los ocupantes que se lanzaron fuera de ella. Por suerte ninguno de los ataques iba en su dirección, sino que los cuerpos pasaron por su lado apenas dejándolo en pie y fueron a parar sobre Harry.

"¡Compañero!" Se escuchó la voz de Ron mientras estrujaba a Harry en un abrazo casi de oso. Hermione no se comportó de forma diferente aunque sí se contuvo de apretujar al chico de ojos verdes. Gruesas lágrimas de alegría nublaban sus ojos. "¿Dónde estuviste, Harry? Por todos los cielos, estuvimos muy preocupados."

"¡Niños, compórtense!" Exclamó Molly al verlos mientras intentaba que ambos jóvenes le permitieran el paso a los dos visitantes. "¡Por Merlín, si es Harry! ¡Arthur, Arhtur! Harry está aquí, por Merlín, está aquí!" Gritó tan fuerte que el retrato de la señora Black comenzó a chillar tras las mugrosas cortinas donde estaba escondida. El revuelo fue tal que practicamente todos los que estaban en la casa bajaron a ver quién era el que había llegado.

Pasó más de una hora antes de que todos en la casa se calmaran los suficiente como para preguntar lo que Harry más temía, dónde había estado todo ese tiempo. Sus ojos buscaron los de su profesor y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que el hombre no estaba por ninguna parte.

"Cálmense todos. Creo que debemos permitir que Harry descanse antes de comenzar a dispararle con todas nuestras preguntas." Harry suspiró aliviado ante la proposición de la señora Weasley quien de inmediato se había puesto algo sobreprotectora al ver que palidecía tan pronto habían comenzado las preguntas. Con docilidad se dejó llevar a una de las habitaciones y al cabo de unos minutos todos salieron de la habitación y le permitieron algo de soledad. Desde la habitación aún se escuchaban los gritos del retrato de la señora Black.

"Estoy de vuelta." Susurró al espejo desde donde podía ver a Tom quien en esos momentos tenía una expresión preocupada muy similar a la suya.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde Harry se vio dirigido por Arthur Weasley a la habitación que usara la Orden del Fénix para sus reuniones. Recordó entonces cómo el mismo señor Weasley lo había dirigido en ocasión de su quinto año cuando había realizado el patronus para librarse de los dementores en la calle Privet. Pero no era esa la razón por la cual se sentía algo nervioso. Sus sentidos le decían tantas cosas, su magia le decía unas cuantas más y Tom le gritaba y le gritaba que no entrara en la habitación. Mentalmente lo obligó a mantener la calma pero cuando estuvo frente a frente con Dumbledore en el interior de la habitación sintió que Tom simplemente desaparecía a uno de esos rincones oscuros de su propia mente.

"Bienvenido, Harry. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó con voz benévola Dumbledore.

"Bien, profesor." Murmuró algo inseguro.

"Severus nos ha comentado algunas cosas interesantes que nos gustaría que compartieras con nosotros."

"¿Sí?" Preguntó fingiendo inocencia pero el rostro de Albus no tenía aquella chispa que solía darle confianza. Sus ojos azules estaban algo endurecidos, como aquella vez que en el pensadero lo había visto presenciar el juicio de los mortífagos. No pudo evitar estremecerse e inconscientemente se llevó las manos a los brazos como si tuviera frío. Le hubiera gustado tanto estar en esos momentos en la mansión Malfoy, ni siquiera Lucius lo hacía sentir tan incómodo. "¿Qué cosas podrían ser esas?" Preguntó en un susurro. El grupo estaba bastante callado a su alrededor, lo que hizo que se revolviera inquieto. Apenas podía ver los rostros de los presentes ya fuera por su nerviosismo o por la aparente falta de una luz apropiada.

"Nos gustaría saber de tus nuevos poderes, Harry. Hemos escuchado que son algo... fuera de lo común."

"¿Es necesario que haya tanta gente mientras lo hago?" Preguntó echándole un ojo a los que no conocía.

"Harry... no creo que sepas la gravedad del asunto. Queremos estar seguros de algunos detalles y nos agradaría que fueras tú mismo quien decidiera contarnos."

El joven observó a su alrededor nuevamente y de pronto las palabras de Lucius repetidas tantas veces durante sus practicas vinieron a su mente. Poder y saber cómo controlarlo. El tenía el poder y tenía la testarudez suficiente para aprender a controlarlo. Eso era lo que le había estado enseñando Lucius, el valor para controlar su propio poder, para no dejarse apabullar, para tener confianza en sí mismo... Pero no por eso iba a entregarles a Tom en bandeja de plata.

"De acuerdo." Murmuró antes de levantar la cabeza hacia Dumbledore y darle una mirada penetrante. "Cuando derroté a Voldemort absorbí sus poderes. He estado luchando por controlar mis nuevos poderes desde entonces, fracasando varias veces. Llegué a la mansión Malfoy invitado por Draco. Allí me encontré con el señor Lucius Malfoy quien muy amablemente accedió a enseñarme lo que Hogwarts no hubiera podido de todas formas sin poner en riesgo al estudiantado." El anciano lo observó por largo rato pero Harry mantuvo su mirada. Finalmente Dumbledore dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

"Lo siento, Harry, pero eso no fue lo que nos comentó tu profesor." El joven entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

"Si el profesor Snape comentó algo más... entonces no fue por su voluntad." En el interior Harry se debatía por levantarse de la silla y exigir conocer el paradero de su profesor. ¿Cómo era posible que el profesor Snape lo traicionara de aquella forma? Era imposible, sólo contra su voluntad, ni siquiera la voz de Tom lo contradijo en esos momentos. "¿Dónde está Severus?" Preguntó pero Dumbledore no le contestó sino que se giró y caminó de un lado al otro como pensativo.

"En lo único que coincide tu versión y la suya es en que Lucius Malfoy te enseñó a controlar tu magia." Con un chasquido de sus dedos el anciano hizo aparecer un frasquito de una solución incolora que Harry reconoció al instante. En su interior Tom comenzó practicamente a gritarle que se levantara de la silla y escapara de allí lo más rápido que pudiera, pero la terquedad de Harry era mayor. ¿Cómo podía Dumbledore hacerle eso? Sabía lo que pasaría si tomaba el veritaserum pero como ya había se había dicho una vez... era tiempo de enfrentarse a sus responsabilidades. "¿Estás dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros, Harry?" Apretó los dientes con algo de enojo pero contestó.

"La Orden del Fénix deberá entender que luego de este interrogatorio le otorgaré la misma confianza que me han brindado." Dijo desafiante en dirección al resto de los presentes, luego asintió quedamente dándole a entender al anciano que estaba listo.

Dumbledore se acercó y llenó el gotero. Cuando Harry abrió la boca y alargó la lengua para tomar las tres gotas que esperaba que el profesor le administrara casi se atragantó al recibir seis. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir los efectos del veritaserum nublar sus sentidos y casi perdió la noción de sus alrededores pero su propia magia lo mantuvo consciente al final.

Miedo...

"Lo siento mucho, Harry, pero mientras más poderoso el mago, más fuerza tiene para resistir el efecto del veritaserum." Murmuró Albus a modo de disculpa haciendo aparecer una silla frente a la de Harry y todos los presentes parecieron cerrar el círculo alrededor de ambos, ansiosos por escuchar.

El ambiente era bastante tenso pero al parecer Albus no iba a apresurar las cosas. Estuvo meditando mucho rato hasta casi impacientar a los presentes antes de hacer la primera pregunta. "Dices que Draco te invitó a la mansión Malfoy. ¿Es eso cierto?"

"No, Draco me llevó sin mi consentimiento a la mansión." La voz de Harry era monótona y sin inflexión alguna que delatara sus sentimientos, lo normal para un mago que está bajo los efectos del veritaserum.

"¿Por qué quizo el joven Malfoy llevarte a la mansión?"

"Porque su padre se lo había pedido."

"Entonces te secuestró." Harry asintió. "¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de Lucius Malfoy al llevarte a su casa?"

"Quería retenerme prisionero... quería... ¿vengarse? ¿Torturarme? No estoy seguro de sus intenciones, nunca las mencionó." En su interior Tom intentaba prevalecer sobre las respuestas de Harry pero el joven no se daba por vencido aún lo suficiente como para cederle el control por lo que la conmoción en su interior era mucho mayor que aquella en el exterior.

"¿Estás seguro que no conociste sus intenciones?" Quizo asegurarse el director.

"Seguro."

"Pero intentó retenerte contra tu voluntad."

"Intentó."

"¿Eso significa que no lo logró?" Harry negó con suavidad y en el rostro de Albus surgió una duda. "Si no logró retenerte, ¿por qué no regresaste a la escuela?" Preguntó confundido y algo sorprendido el viejo Albus.

"Me pidió que me quedara y yo acepté." Dumbledore le dio una mirada inquisidora, sus ojos azules mostrando aún sorpresa y curiosidad ahora que había recibido una contestación algo fuera de lo común. Ahora tendría que preguntar lo obvio.

"¿Por qué habrías de aceptar la invitación de Lucius Malfoy para quedarte en su casa luego que intentara secuestrarte y mantenerte prisionero?"

"No quería pasar las Navidades solo en Hogwarts, tampoco en casa de los Dursley que es donde me enviarían luego de un intento de secuestro." Hubo un largo y tenso silencio hasta que otra pregunta fue lanzada.

"Dijiste que absorbiste el poder de Voldemort, nunca lo mencionaste antes aunque pude ver que habías incrementado tu magia. ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?"

"Por..." Intentó retener la respuesta, realmente lo intentó, pero cuando Dumbledore insistió tuvo que hablar. "Lo oculté por Tom." El susurró apenas se escuchó.

"¿Por Tom? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?" Harry parpadeó una vez, si no sabían de Tom era que no habían hecho la pregunta correcta al interrogar al profesor Snape.

"Todo." Susurró haciendo que el anciano se acercara.

"Explícate."

"Yo..." Volvió a luchar contra los efectos de la poción, el secreto que había guardado con tanto celo, en silencio durante tanto tiempo iba a ser revelado y él no podía dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente por todo el veritaserum del mundo. "Tom..." Gimió lastimeramente y Dumbledore le hizo levantar el rostro en su dirección.

"Mírame, Harry." Murmuró el anciano al ver los ojos apretados, cuando el joven los abrió sus propios ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran.

"Estoy en su interior." Susurró el joven con media sonrisa mientras sus ojos rojizos miraban directamente al anciano director. "En el interior del Niño-Que-Vivió. ¿Qué harás ahora, Albus? ¿Matarlo?" La voz era aquella que recordaba y Dumbledore lo soltó como si hubiera estado tocando un hierro ardiente mientras el joven continuó sonriendo.

"Tom."

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	29. Capítulo 29

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

* * *

Los persojanes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K . Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Chibi-Kaisie** - Pues espero no haber tardado mucho, aquí está el capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios.

**Amor Martinez** - Espero que hayas podido leer sin problema el capítulo 8 completo y que te haya agradado. Es bueno saber que aún se interesan por esta historia aquí en Fanfiction y que no se asustan cuando la ven tan larga.

* * *

"Sí... Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sorpresa." Dijo arrastrando las palabras en un tono irónico. A su alrededor todos los presentes sin excepción sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron en su dirección con una maldición lista en los labios.

"Eso es imposible." Susurró el anciano de blancos cabellos levantando una mano en dirección a sus compañeros de la orden para impedir el ataque o al menos retrasarlo.

"No... el chico te dijo la verdad. Absorbió mi magia. Lo que omitió, y eso pasa cuando no haces las preguntas correctas, fue cómo se deshizo de mí. También me absorbió."

"Por lo visto puedes controlar a Harry." El joven movió la cabeza con un gesto de superioridad y se levantó de la silla, haciendo que Albus retrocediera un paso y que los demás se aprestaran a lanzarle maldiciones cuando la mano del hombre los detuvo.

"Sólo si él me lo permite. ¿Por qué estoy aquí ahora? Deberían preguntárselo ustedes mismos." Dijo dándoles una mirada reprobatoria. "Sus propios amigos, los que considera familia, lo están interrogando como un vil traidor. Eso da mucho qué decir, ¿no lo creen así?" Le dirigió una mirada intensa al anciano pero este no le cedió terreno.

"Entonces hablamos ahora con Tom Marvolo Riddle." Declaró con seriedad.

"Lo correcto sería decir que hablan con lo que queda de Tom." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros de forma despreocupada y dándole su usual sonrisa. Sabía que esa sonrisa irritaba al viejo Albus y sabía que lo ponía algo nervioso también.

"No pareces estar bajo los efectos del veritaserum como Harry." Observó el profesor dándole una mirada crítica que el joven recibió ladeando la cabeza.

"Albus... Albus... tengo más experiencia que Harry y tengo su poder a mi disposición cuando estoy aquí afuera, suficiente para evitar que el veritaserum toque mi esencia, pero Harry... Es por eso que les advierto... si alguno de ustedes se atreve a tocarlo..." La amenaza quedó flotando en el aire mientras los presentes retrocedían levemente ante la enojada mirada de fuego. El único que se mantuvo firme fue el anciano.

"Tom, será mejor que te controles." Le advirtió Dumbledore con serenidad.

"Entonces será mejor que comience el interrogatorio antes que Harry se arrepienta de permitirme una palabras con ustedes."

"Bien, jovencito, comencemos... por el principio. ¿Cómo fuiste a parar al cuerpo de Harry?" Tom volteó los ojos con fastidio antes de contestar.

"Ya Harry les dio esa respuesta. Me absorbió. Pero si desean algo más elaborado entonces les diré que cuando Harry intentó exterminarme la cruel dama llamada destino nos terminó de unir. Intenté matar a Harry... Harry intentó matarme... se completó un ciclo pero en el proceso en vez de mi alma irse derechito al infierno terminó encerrada en el cuerpo de Potter. Podría decirse que me fue otorgada una segunda oportunidad, si es que se le puede llamar así."

"¿Y dices que tienes acceso a los poderes de Harry?" El joven asintió ampliando su sonrisa. "¿Acceso total?"

"Ahh... pues... más o menos." Dijo algo evasivo. Le había dicho a Dumbledore que el veritaserum no lo afectaba pero la verdad el simple hecho de que afectara a Harry hacía que lo afectara a él y por ende se le estaba haciendo bastante dificil no contestar con la verdad a todas las preguntas.

"Jovencito." Le urgió el anciano impacientemente.

"Uhhh, pero qué genio, Albus, no recordaba que lo tuvieras." Murmuró entre dientes haciendo que el anciano carraspeara levemente. "No... no tengo acceso a todo el potencial de Harry a menos, claro está, que él me lo permita."

"¿Recordará Harry lo que estamos hablando ahora?"

"Nos está escuchando ahora y la verdad creo que aún está algo intoxicado con esa pequeña... sobredosis de veritaserum que le diste. Pensé que te conocía mejor, Albus, Harry no podría defenderse justo ahora de no ser por mi exquisita presencia en su interior." Dijo con venenoso sarcasmo. "Magia o no, tres gotas son suficientes, eso te lo podría haber corroborado Snape. Pero me pregunto dónde podrá estar tu profesor de pociones en estos momentos... ¿durmiendo el exceso de veritaserum también?"

Albus ignoró el comentario y continuó su interrogatorio sin perder el paso. "Lo que deseamos saber con certeza... Tom, es cuán peligroso es Harry contigo en su interior. Nadie abandonará este lugar hasta que tengamos una respuesta clara."

"Aún cuando la tuviera no creo que serviría." Murmuró posando sus fulgurantes ojos rojos sobre Dumbledore. "Lo odiarán porque le temen... le dirán mentiras para manipularlo... le hablarán dulcemente para traicionarlo. Y pensar que el chico te estima, Albus." Tom caminó hasta estar más en el centro de la habitación y extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo como si se mostrara. "No puedo utilizar su magia porque ustedes tienen su mente drogada y yo perdería el control sin su ayuda. Al único que lastimaría sería a él. Pero cuando despierte espero que tengan un seguro contra desastres porque el chico no está nada feliz y esta me parece una ocasión más que razonable para quedarme con la boca cerrada y dejarle hacer a su gusto."

"¿Qué es lo que deseas para salir del cuerpo de Harry?" Preguntó con cierta cautela el director de Hogwarts.

"¿Cambio de táctica entonces? No hay nada que pueda hacer para abandonar este cuerpo. No porque no exista la forma... sino porque él no quiere. No me dejará existir fuera de su cuerpo, Albus. ¿Quieren saber por qué? Porque está solo." Dio una vuelta para mirarlos a todos y se detuvo cuando quedó frente a Dumbledore. "Y ahora entiendo por qué está solo. Soy el único sobre quien ejerce absoluto control, es por eso que no me dejará ir. Todos los demás pueden traicionarlo en cualquier momento. Es irónico que yo sea el único en quien depositaría su confianza en estos momentos, ¿no lo crees?"

Esta vez Dumbledore pareció reaccionar a las palabras del joven y se quedó por un buen rato pensativo, como si rumiara una solución al asunto mientras Tom regresaba a su silla y asumía una posición propia del alumno rebelde que acaba de ser castigado.

Cuando el anciano volvió a hablar pareció dirigirse a los presentes en vez de a Tom. Tenía una sonrisa semioculta por la blanca barba. "La solución es obvia. Tenemos que separar las almas de Harry y Tom."

"No pueden..." Exclamó Tom enderezándose en la silla con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

"Conozco el hechizo perfecto para separarlos, claro que un hechizo de tal magnitud conlleva un riesgo..."

"¡No!" Intentó gritarlo más fuerte pero el hombre no se callaba y tampoco le prestaba atención. Comenzó a jadear cuando el miedo comenzó a comprimirle el pecho de una forma que nunca había sentido.

"...pero aún así creo que sería mínimo comparado con los beneficios..."

Tom sintió que no podía estar inmóvil por más tiempo. Una vez había permitido que dirigieran su futuro aquellos para quienes no valía nada... Harry también lo había permitido hasta entonces, pero ya era suficiente, ya no iba a permtir que nadie eligiera en su lugar lo que sería de su vida... en este caso la de Harry y aunque el joven se hallaba bajo los efectos de la poción Tom sabía que sus deseos eran los mismo, más ahora que no podía siquiera mentirle. Se puso en pie de repente y gritó. "¡NO!" Dumbledore sonrió mientras continuaba dándole la espalda. Los que rodeaban a la pareja se alejaron al ver un aura rojiza envolver el cuerpo tembloroso haciéndolo estremecer fuertemente.

"Que no lo hayas logrado no significa que nosotros no lo lograremos." Dijo luego de esconder toda expresión de su rostro para voltearse a ver al joven.

"No puedes..." Murmuró haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar la magia.

"Pensé que querría liberarse de su encierro, joven Riddle. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no desee que lo separemos de Harry?" Tom sabía que el hombre se traía algo entre manos, pero por su propia vida en esos momentos no podía descifrarlo.

"Yo..."

"¿Sí?"

"Yo... no..."

"Quizás hay algo que aún no nos ha dicho." Dijo acercándose más al joven.

"Por Salazar... no me hagas decirlo, Albus." Susurró mientras sus rojizos ojos se humedecían levemente.

"Creo que es tiempo de afrontar los hechos, Tom. Tiempo de escuchar lo que nos dice el corazón." Tom pareció calmarse un poco. Miró a su alrededor, todos esperaban escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Se pasó una mano por el rostro notando la leve transpiración y tomó una temblorosa respiración.

"Tampoco quiero que nos separen."

"¿Por qué no, Tom?"

"Puedo sentirlo... como un hermano..." Tomó otra profunda respiración antes de continuar. "Todo lo que siento es a través de él, todo lo que veo es a través de sus ojos, todo lo que pienso lleva su marca. Sé cómo piensa, cómo siente. Me entiende y lo entiendo. Jamás..." Tragó fuertemente. "Jamás nadie estuvo tan cerca de mí como ahora él, como siempre. Desde el día que intenté eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra he estado unido a él de cierta forma y ahora... No podría separarme de él. Me hace sentir como nunca nadie lo hizo... No puedes separarme de él, Albus." Apretó los puños con fuerza y sus ojos volvieron a mirar desafiante a sus captores. "No permitiré que me separes de él." Y con un fuerte sonido de látigo el joven desapareció dejando a todos los presentes con un palmo de narices.

Reapareció justo fuera de la puerta de la habitación y echó a correr por el pasillo tratando de guiarse por lo que le decía su conexión con Severus hacia donde podrían tenerlo. En el interior de la habitación todos salieron de su sorpresa y a una se dirigieron a la puerta pero Dumbledore los hizo detener toda acción.

"Caballeros, tranquilos."

"Pero Riddle está escapando."

"Tengo una idea de dónde puede estar. Será mejor que no intentemos nada contra el joven, si lo que ha dicho es cierto podríamos herir al joven Potter. Trataré de razonar con él antes de que abandone la casa." Dumbledore desapareció en una nubecilla de niebla azul para aparecerse en el cuarto donde descansaba el profesor Snape. Hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó tranquilamente mientras una mesa con té y algunos panecillos dulces aparecía. Sirvió dos tazas humeantes y sacó un reloj de su bolsillo. A la hora en punto la puerta se abrió con violencia y por ella entró el joven Tom.

"Justo a tiempo, debo decir." Tom lo miró mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta pero entonces vio que Severus estaba en la habitación.

"Será mejor que no intentes detenerme, Albus."

"No lo haré. Sólo quiero charlar contigo, como en los viejos tiempos." Dijo señalándole la silla que quedaba vacía." El joven dudó unos instantes antes de cerrar la puerta con suavidad y acercarse a la mesa. Con manos temblorosas tomó la taza de té y bebió un poco. Sintió el corazón volverle al pecho y se llevó una mano a los ojos para evitar el malestar que le hacía sentir el veritaserum aún en el cuerpo de Harry.

"Mi estimado jovencito."

"Ya no soy un jovencito, Albus, que los sentimientos de un diecisiete añero me afecten no significa que me haya convertido en uno."

"Casi me engañas." Dijo sonriendo. "¿Dónde pensabas llevar a Severus?"

"A casa de Malfoy." Dijo sin pensarlo y se tapó la boca para luego maldecir quedamente. Como se descuidara terminaría contándole todo al hombre. Albus sonrió con evidente humor. Tom dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa casi metiéndo las narices en los panecillos.

"Supongo que tendré que pensar en otro escondite." El murmurllo apenas se entendió dado que aún tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa y se aplastaba la nariz.

"Tom, ¿por qué desperdiciar esta oportunidad?"

"No quiero desperdiciarla... pero tampoco quiero cometer un error. Separarnos es un error. Harry no está listo, yo tampoco lo estoy. Quizás más tarde... pero ahora no."

"Bien, Tom, respetaré tu decisión y la de Harry. Pero espero que se comporten en los predios de la escuela y Harry continuará entrenando tiempo extra con el profesor Snape." Mientras continuaba detallando el comportamiento que esperaba de ambos Tom puso sus brazos sobre la mesa para apoyar en ellos la barbilla y le dio una mirada de soslayo al hombre para luego voltear los ojos con fastidio. Podía entender que el joven fuera el mimado de Hogwarts pero de ahí a que aceptara la situación con tanta facilidad y que encima esperara que él se comportara... La voz de Harry en su interior le recordó que probablemente lo haría dándole a entender que el joven reciprocaba la preferencia que le otorgaba el anciano.

"No puedo creer que vaya a pasar por esto una vez más. Siete años en Hogwarts fue suficiente y ahora pasaré medio semestre adicional. ¡Demonios Sangrientos!" Exclamó compugnido mientras los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban con inusitada diversión. Al verlo no pudo menos que emitir un gruñido exasperado que fue recibido con una sonrisa. "Sólo quiero saber una cosa." Murmuró para luego levantar la cara. "¿Por qué seis gotas? ¿No crees que fue una dosis demasiado alta?"

"Harry es especial, como ya sabrás. Su magia siempre ha sido fuerte así como su voluntad, tanto así que pudo evitar ser controlado por el imperius en su primer intento. De no haber querido contestar seguramente hubiera podido evitarlo con sólo tres gotas. El sólo hecho de confiar en la Orden para que le administrara el veritaserum habla de un corazón falto de maldad."

"En tí, Albus, Harry confía en ti, no en la orden." Le aclaró.

"Tú sabes que soy la orden."

"Confía en ti no como la orden... sino como una especie de padre... aunque yo diría que bien podría ser como un nieto confía en su abuelo." Comentó con media sonrisa. "Seguramente te ve como uno de esos abuelitos que le permiten todos sus berrinches y antojos a sus nietecitos Gryffindor." Albus pareció atragantarse con el té.

"Tonterías." Tartamudeó de la impresión mientras una enorme sonrisa se asomaba al rostro del joven imposible de contener.

"¡Y ahora pertenezco a Gryffindor!"

"¿Podrían callarse de una vez y dejarme dormir?"

"¡Severus! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?" Le golpeó las manos lejos de su rostro y le dio un gruñido somnoliento. "Creo que estás bien, aún tienes tu mal humor."

"Estoy cansado, no dormí en toda la noche y ustedes dos deciden tener una charla amistosa en mi habitación."

"Pensé que... ¡Estabas fanfarroneando!" Exclamó apuntando con un dedo acusador a Dumbledore quien volvió a sonreír. "Odio cuando haces eso."

* * *

El reinicio de clases luego del receso de Navidad parecía un sueño para Harry. La primera cena luego de que bajaran del Expreso de Hogwarts lo había encontrado tratando de echarle un vistazo incoscpicuo a unos cabellos rubios en la mesa correspondiente a Slytherin.

A su lado Ron y Hermione reían, especialmente el pelirojo ahora que tenían a Harry de vuelta. Harry dejó de prestar su atención al otro lado del salón y sonrió en dirección de sus amigos. Le parecía increíble, pero sus amigos no sabían la verdad acerca de Tom... aún. Estaba seguro que ahora que reprimía menos a Tom pronto Hermione se daría cuenta de que había algo extraño con él. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix... los que habían asistido a la reunión habían sido obliviados por el mismísimo Dumbledore por lo que no habían más testigos de su predicamento que Dumbledore, Severus, Lucius y Draco. Y hablando de Draco... volvió a echarle un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin y una voz en su interior le recordó que debía ser menos obvio. Suspiró y se dijo a sí mismo que en cuanto salieran de la cena iría en busca de su amada serpiente.

La cena concurrió sin más problemas que el usual espanto pasando por las mesas y el revuelo que causaba el cuchicheo y las risas de los compañeros reuniéndose a compartir los eventos del recién pasado receso.

Draco por su parte no había podido deshacerse de dos neuróticos compañeros de casa, una de ellas parecía que nunca se la podría despegar del brazo. Pansy Parkinson, con sus ademanes desenfadados se había anexado a su brazo desde que subieran al tren. Por suerte parecía haberse calmado al verificar que no le faltaba ni un pedazo. Blaise tampoco se había alejado demasiado pero podía notar en el moreno un aire diferente, como si algo increíble le hubiera sucedido durante el receso. Claro que Draco se imaginaba lo que podía ser pero no iba a comentarlo como si lo supiera.

Acompañado de sus dos amigos y de Vincent y Gregory había acudido a la mesa donde recibió miradas levemente extrañadas de algunos. Los murmullos comenzaron tras las manos de algunos pero fueron silenciados por las miradas de sus dos enormes guardaespaldas. Frunció el ceño levemente pero lo dejó pasar, después estaba seguro que sabría la razón de aquellas miradas. Durante la cena intentó echarle un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor pero el que sus amigos estuvieran tan cerca le impedía ver más allá de su propia mesa.

Al terminar la cena los grupos de estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas para continuar comentando. Ron y Hermione, como prefectos que eran tuvieron que permanecer en la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry no los culpó por ello pero se sentía con ganas de compañía aunque no precisamente de la que podía encontrar en la sala común. Salió sigilosamente y se dirigió sin pensarlo a las mazmorras. Frente al cuadro que guardaba la sala común de las serpientes estuvo tentado a utilizar la contraseña que Tom le susurraba pero se decidió finalmente por mandar a buscar al rubio. Ya que estaba por darle su recado al cuadro un estudiante de sexto año se acercó para entrar. Al reconocerlo abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran y Harry le sonrió algo nervioso cuando la mirada se volvió una intensa.

"Harry Potter..." Susurró el joven.

"Sí... sólo quería darle un recado a..."

"¿Quieres entrar?"

"No... la verdad sólo quería..." Otro estudiante, esta vez saliendo del cuadro lo interrumpió y al verlo puso una expresión muy parecida al primero. Esta vez lo reconoció como uno de los de séptimo.

"Potter..." Susurró con asombro para luego tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo al interior de la sala común. El pasillo al interior pasó borroso ante sus ojos cuando de pronto se vio en el interior de la sala de Slytherin, observado por más estudiantes de lo que hubiera querido.

"Yo... sólo quería..." Tragó gordo y observó a su alrededor. La voz de Tom intentaba decirle algo pero tardó un buen rato en captarlo. Los ojos de la mayoría de los jóvenes que se encontraban en aquella habitación lo observaban con respeto unos y con admiración otros. Finalmente un pequeño grupo lo miraba con agradecimiento. Esta vez le prestó atención a lo que Tom susurraba y notó que eran apellidos... los apellidos de los mortífagos a los cuales les había borrado la memoria. "Yo... creo que... será mejor que me vaya." Murmuró confundido y visiblemente nervioso. Trató de darse la vuelta para regresar pero una mano pequeña lo detuvo en el camino.

Al bajar la vista vio que la mano pertenecía a uno de los pequeños de primer año. Era una pequeña de once años de negros cabellos rizados. "Gracias." Aquella dulce voz le caló profundo, no sólo a él y se quedó allí parado mirando los ojos azules de la pequeña incapaz de soltarse.

Draco lo encontró media hora más tarde cuando decidió bajar a la sala común. Ninguno de sus amigos le había permitido estar solo en su habitación por lo que cansado de la atención se había dirigido a la sala.

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y estaba rodeado por Slytherins que le preguntaban sin fin de cosas mientras que sus ojos verdes parecían refulgir algunas veces con el rojo de Tom. Los presentes al sentir la presencia del rubio habían dejado de hablar y un incómodo silencio se posó sobre todos en espera de ver lo que sucedería ahora que Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, se encontrara con El-Niño-Que-Había-Vivido. De pronto el rubio comprendió los rumores y murmullos que durante todo el día había estado escuchando. Sonrió complacido de saber que sus compañeros de casa ya habían hecho las conexiones necesarias entre los sucesos navideños, como cualquier Slytherin sería capaz.

Con toda la dignidad y gracia de la que era capaz se acercó hacia Harry mientras los jóvenes le abrían paso. Se detuvo frente al moreno y le extendió la mano mientras le daba una sonrisa tres cuartos que Harry reconoció de inmediato por lo que sonrió de igual forma y tomó la mano que se le ofrecía permitiendo que Draco lo levantara del asiento. "Espero que no les moleste que lo tome prestado por unas horas." Comentó el rubio con galante picardía mientras lo arrastraba suavemente tras de sí.

Los ojos de Blaise siguieron con melancolía a la pareja mientras se perdían en la dirección general del dormitorio de Draco mientras Pansy sonreía como una desquiciada y sus dos enormes compañeros parecía no importarles demasiado el asunto.

* * *

Cómo iba a suponer...

que sería yo quien iba a caer...

Fui un gran tonto al decir...

el amor no es para mí...

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	30. Capítulo 30

----------

**Capítulo 30**

----------

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Escila** - Pues creo que ya viste lo que sucedió al regresar a Hogwarts... fue mucho menos escándalo del que nos esperábamos, ¿cierto? Pero tienes mucha razón, el secreto no puede durar mucho, menos ahora que anda rondando las mazmorras. Y por cierto... ¡a esto todavía le falta así que pendiente!

**Amor Martínez** - Creo que envié el capítulo a tu mail... es que a estas alturas no me acuerdo, ups. Pero sino, me avisas. Por lo demás, espero que te agrade este capítulo, tiene algo de angst pero está más que bien a mi parecer.

**Cristy** - Wao... otra que se lee toda esta longaniza... ¡rayos! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y los ánimos que me das para continuar con esto.

**Chibi-Kaisie** - Ahh, calmadita te ves más bonita... como diría mi hermana. Bueno, en este capítulo ya irán viendo si separarlos es o no buena idea... espero que les guste.

**Cerdo Volador** - Nah... Snape tiene mucha más experiencia que dos adolescentes hormonales... así que sigue leyendo y verás, no todo es como se pinta.

**Liuny** - Bienvenida también, felicitaciones por leerte todo esto que ya es bastante. Perdona la tardanza pero la verdad necesitaba un descansito... pequeñito, pero aquí estamos otra vez, así que gracias.

Perdonen todos la tardanza pero estaba tomándome un tiempito que me hacía falta... además ahora regreso y descubro que Fanfiction está cada vez peor. En fin... he aquí el próximo capítulo, espero que les guste.

----------

Draco cerró la puerta de su habitación con cerrojo y hechizo para luego mover a Harry frente a sí y tomarlo de la cintura para darle un tierno beso de bienvenida. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Me extrañaste?" Susurró con media sonrisa. Harry asintió devolviéndole el beso. "¿Qué fue todo eso allá afuera?" Le preguntó evidentemente divertido. El moreno se encogió de hombros y se pegó a su pecho con naturalidad.

"No sabía... No sabíamos... que fueran tantos." Susurró algo cohibido.

"¿Quiénes?"

"Los que seguían sufriendo... pensábamos que sólo nosotros..."

"¿Sabes? Me pones nervioso cuando hablas en plural." Harry sonrió ante la sinceridad del rubio que lo observaba con cierta curiosidad, como esperando ver un reflejo de Tom en su rostro.

"No lo estés, es buena señal."

"Mmhh... y ahora te has convertido en el héroe de Slytherin. Qué ironía."

"¿Cómo se enteraron?"

"Son sus hijos, son Slytherins. ¿Pensabas que no harían la conexión contigo y el que sus padres regresaran? No sólo regresaron a sus casas. Regresaron a sus hogares."

"Pensé que le tenían miedo a Tom."

"No creo que sepan aún que eres Tom. Lo más que sus padres pueden haberles dicho es que Harry Potter estuvo en la mansión Malfoy."

"Tienes razón... Quisiera hablar con ellos otra vez." Se dejó acariciar disfrutando de aquella ternura que transmitía el rubio en esos instantes. Cuánta diferencia de aquel Draco con el que había comenzado a confiar... "Tom estaba equivocado. Ahora lo sabe."

"Yo también tengo que agradecerle..." Harry lo miró de forma inquisitiva. "También tengo a mi padre de vuelta."

Harry simplemente sonrió mientras en su interior Tom permanecía callado. "Debo regresar, Ron y Hermione deben estar comenzando a preocuparse."

"Mmhhh... me gustaría que te quedaras, pero tienes mucha razón, además no quisiera que esos dos se pusieran a buscar en su dichoso mapa a ver dónde y con quién te encuentras. Pero puedo ir a visitarte más tarde a tu habitación, ¿está bien?" El moreno asintió y besó nuevamente los suaves labios del rubio.

"¿Me acompañas?" El rubio le dio otro rápido beso y ambos salieron de la habitación de Draco. Afuera, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, se había formado una especie de grupo de espera que los sorprendió a ambos. Fue Blaise quien se acercó a la pareja y les informó lo que sucedía.

"Príncipe. Algunos quieren hablar con... Potter." Dijo algo cohibido.

"Harry." Corrigió el ojiverde y Blaise sonrió.

"Bien... Harry, quieren hablar contigo."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Es que tienen algunas... peticiones." Draco entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con recelo.

"Bley, ¿qué clase de peticiones?"

"Pues ya deberías saberlo, Dray." Musitó con toda la intención. "Quieren que haga con sus padres lo mismo que hizo con los nuestros. Incluso hay varios estudiantes que desean remover sus marcas oscuras." Los ojos de Harry brillaron levemente rojizos pero ni el rubio ni el moreno se percataron y apretó los labios antes de que pudiera safársele alguna expresión. Tom estaba protestando visiblemente mientras Harry intentaba razonar con él.

"No lo sé, Bley... no se si eso sea posible. Harry... ¿Harry?" Los ojos volvieron a su verde normal y Harry suspiró.

"Díles... que hablaremos con ellos más tarde. Quizás... sea posible lo que quieren..."

"Tú y Panse hagan una lista con los nombres y la petición de cada uno, así Harry las podrá evaluar con tiempo."

"Pero Draco..." Comenzó a decir Harry.

"Será más fácil si puedes ver con anticipación lo que quieren... ya sabes... hablarlo..." Le dio una mirada significativa que hizo que Blaise los mirara extrañados.

"Oh... tienes... mucha razón." Tartamudeó al entenderlo. Draco lo siguió empujando hacia la salida mientras las miradas de muchos Slytherins seguían puestas en el Gryffindor con esperanza.

"Vé, te llevaré la lista cuando vaya más tarde." Otro beso fugaz y Harry estaba camino a la torre de Gryffindor. Al voltearse para regresar se tropezó con Blaise que le cortaba el paso. "¿Sucede algo, Bley?"

"¿Podemos hablar más tarde en privado?"

"Tendría que ser ahora, luego iré a ver a Harry."

"Claro... claro... entonces puede ser mañana, luego de clases." Volvió a musitar el moreno de largos cabellos.

"¿Qué es lo que te sucede?" Murmuró preocupado el rubio pero su amigo sólo le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

"Nada importante. Mañana podemos hablar con tranquilidad. Mejor vámos a hacer esa lista que propusiste." Ambos regresaron a la sala común y poco a poco fueron recogiendo las peticiones de los alumnos.

----------

Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta con los hechizos de protección y de inmediato conjuró un espejo de buen tamaño en medio de su habitación y se fue a sentar sobre la cama.

"¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Están dementes, no puedo hacer magia oscura dentro de Hogwarts, Dumbledore lo sabría de inmediato." Exclamó Tom desde el reflejo. Harry lo observaba más que otras veces. El Tom que conocía se hubiera puesto furioso pero por otras razones, al fin y al cabo que él era el que había creado a los mortífagos y desbandarlos no era su más anhelado sueño.

"¿Quieres hacerlo o no?" Preguntó de repente y lo vio dudar, inseguro. "Estoy seguro que a Dumbledore no le molestarán unos cuantos mortífagos menos, aunque la verdad no creo que tenga forma de enterarse si lo hacemos bien." Sonrió de aquella forma Slytherin que no mostraba a menudo... como un Malfoy.

"Me estás convirtiendo en un Gryffindor." Exclamó Tom haciendo un tiernísimo puchero que hizo sonreír más al moreno de ojos verdes.

"Tienes hasta que Draco entre por esa puerta para pensarlo, Tom." Sentenció Harry con finalidad y el joven en el espejo lo miró como si no lo pudiera creer.

"¡Harry! Es muy poco tiempo para pensarlo." Se llevó las manos a los cabellos elegantemente peinados y en una especie de mohín desesperado los revolvió de tal forma que Harry tuvo que parpadear varias veces. El reflejo de Tom comenzaba a parecerse a él. Lo vio caminar de arriba a abajo por el reflejo de la habitación y se arriesgó a acercarse para ver dónde se metía cada vez que desaparecía más allá del marco.

Tom se detuvo unos segundos y levantó un dedo como si fuera a pedir algo. Lo movió como si estuviera dándole los toques finales a la idea y abrió la boca mucho antes de que fuera necesario hablar. Se acercó donde Harry pudiera verlo con una mano en la cintura y de pronto sonrió.

"Harry... Harry... Harry. Si yo accedo a lo que me estás pidiendo... a lo que esos Slytherin están pidiendo... entonces quiero algo a cambio." El tono de voz era serio así que Harry supuso que esta vez Tom no estaba pidiendo caprichos sólo para fastidiarlo como otras veces.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó con desconfianza.

"Quiero..." Dudó antes de continuar pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza con decisión y miró fijamente al joven de ojos verdes. "Quiero a Blaise."

"¿Qué?" Susurró Harry sin entender.

"Quiero estar a solas con él. Tú tienes a Draco y no me dejas tocarlo. Apenas puedo hablarle lo que me permites decirle. Sé que le gusto a ese moreno..."

"¡NO!" Exclamó de pronto el ojiverde espantado con la petición. "No puedes tomar mi cuerpo para eso, no tienes derecho."

"No he dicho que lo vaya a tomar, maldita sea, estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento." Reiteró levantando un poco la voz.

"La última vez que tomaste mi cuerpo casi dejas que media casa de Slytherin se revolcara conmigo, incluyendo unos Ravenclaw. Me hiciste ver como... como..." Harry se pasó la mano por los revueltos cabellos y comenzó a caminar de arriba a abajo como momentos antes viera hacer a Tom. "Demonios sangrientos, Tom, ¿cómo puedes pedirme eso?" Se sentó sobre la cama nuevamente y puso la cabeza en sus manos. Así estuvo hasta que Draco ingresó a la habitación.

El rubio lo vio allí sentado y luego miró hacia el espejo. El reflejo de Tom Riddle estaba allí aunque no como lo recordaba. Los cabellos estaban despeinados y en su rostro había una expresión indescifrable... angustia, soledad, desesperanza. Decir que le causaba asombro la escena era lo de menos. Lo que le preocupaba era esa extraña mezcla de sentimientos que nunca había imaginado en el ex Señor Tenebroso. Caminó hacia el espejo y puso una mano sobre el cristal. Tom levantó la vista en su dirección y para su sorpresa se volteó y le dio la espalda.

"¿Harry?" El moreno levantó la cabeza percatándose de su presencia en la habitación con algo de asombro pero nada más.

"¿Mmh?"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso discutieron?" Preguntó algo confundido.

"Podría decirse."

"¿Sobre lo que sucedió en las mazmorras?" Harry asintió y suspiró cansinamente. "Creo que algunos se sospechan algo de ti. Lo que me sorprende es que muchos estén dispuestos a engañar a sus propios padres para traerlos aquí."

"¿Engañarlos?" Draco asintió.

"Algunos de ellos todavía piensan en venganza contra el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Otros simplemente están demasiado asustados como para darse a conocer. Imagino que Tom sabrá diferenciarlos." Draco se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó obteniendo una respuesta muy poco satisfactoria del moreno. "Ya díme qué te sucede. ¿Por qué están los dos como si les acabaran de dar la peor noticia del mundo?" Harry se enderezó un poco, había olvidado por completo que el espejo seguía allí. Levantó la mano en su dirección para desaparecerlo como solía hacer pero Draco lo detuvo.

"No... El también está tan triste como tú."

"Tan perceptivo como tu padre." Murmuró la imagen de Tom desde su lugar. "Es sólo un poco de melancolía. Creo que tengo derecho a sentirla." Musitó amargamente. Harry se aferró nuevamente a Draco ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

"Quédate conmigo esta noche." Le suplicó de repente. "Por favor, no quiero estar solo." Draco asintió y el moreno se relajó levemente entre sus brazos.

"Me quedaré, pero mañana hablaremos de este asunto. ¿Está bien?"

----------

La mañana siguiente trajo con ella los sonidos alegres de los estudiantes de Hogwarts mientras bajaban a tomar el desayuno. Una excepción a la regla era cierto moreno de largos cabellos que arrastraba los pies como si no tuviera deseos de llegar al comedor.

"Bley, cariño, ¿qué te pasa?" Una rubia se arreguindó de su brazo mientras intentaba que apresurara el paso.

"Buenos días, Panse, ¿descansaste?"

"Tan bien como siempre. El que me preocupa eres tú. Pensé que estarías más alegre ahora que comienza el semestre nuevamente."

"Y lo estoy... muyy, mmmmuy en el fondo lo estoy."

"Jummhh... a ti te pasa algo... no me puedes engañar. Pero me vas a contar mientras desayunamos así que date prisa, no quiero sentarme al lado de Bullstrode."

"Como tú digas." Y se dejó arrastrar más a prisa hacia el comedor. Allí se acomodaron en la mesa de Slytherin y no se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Draco aún no llegaba. Comenzaron a desayunar y a los pocos minutos vieron al rubio deslizarse hasta el lugar que le habían reservado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"Buenos días." Saludó dejandose caer elegantemente en su lugar.

"Buenos días, príncipe. Tal parece que alguien estuvo cumpliéndote caprichos toda la noche." Murmuró con picardía la rubia. Draco sonrió ampliamente y volteó su rostro en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor. En esos momentos un moreno de ojos verdes llegaba a su lugar y se acomodaba entre sus compañeros.

"Podría decirse..." Musitó mientras los ojos grises brillaban con intensidad. La joven sonrió y volteó a ver a su otro amigo. Este también miraba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y Pansy podía jurar que observaba al mismo joven que Draco.

"Oh, oh." Pensó para sí misma al ver la mirada triste en los ojos color caramelo. No podía ser posible que ambos amigos suspiraran por la misma persona, pero conociendo a Blaise sabía que nunca sería estorbo a los objetivos de Draco. Ahora entendía lo que le sucedía a su amigo. "Mala suerte, Bley." Susurró apenas y se propuso a sí misma hacer algo para que su amigo recuperara su habitual sonrisa.

----------

Esa noche, luego de las clases regulares, Harry se hallaba en la clase avanzada de defensa, frente a frente con el profesor de pociones quien sonreía de una forma algo peculiar mientras se aprestaba a preparar el lugar. "Esta noche, señor Potter, no será igual a sus usuales clases de defensa." Dijo luego de que la burbuja cubriera las paredes para comenzar a crear una segunda burbuja que hizo que Harry arqueara una ceja con curiosidad. "Esta noche tenemos un invitado especial que le ayudará a practicar." Tras la figura del profesor apareció una que conocía y lo hizo sonreír.

"Buenas noches, Lucius." Saludó con una gentil inclinación que el hombre respondió con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos azules.

"En guardia." Exclamó Snape de repente y las varitas de ambos se saludaron con brevedad.

Dos horas más tarde la burbuja de protección se rompía finalmente. Lucius estiró su espalda y rotó sus hombros, teniendo especial cuidado con el derecho que en un descuido suyo había sido brutalmente golpeado contra una de las paredes de piedra. El joven moreno sonrió levemente mientras se acercaba y posaba su mano sobre el hombro lastimado. Lucius abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras Snape le dio una mirada que decía a las claras lo orgulloso que estaba del joven.

"Lo que me gustaría saber es cómo convencieron a Dumbledore para que le permitiera la entrada." Comentó Harry sin poder contener la curiosidad que lo llenaba. El hombre levantó la barbilla con arrogancia mientras se alisaba las ropas que habían quedado un poco arrugadas.

"Creo que ahora tenemos algunos privilegios con los que antes no contabamos." Respondió Severus mientras se llevaba la mano a donde antes soliera tener tatuada la marca tenebrosa y Harry le devolvió una expresión entendida. Era obvio que al hombre le agradaban algunos cambios.

"Albus no es tan tonto como parece." Comentó al descuido el rubio. "Ahora que ha descubierto con quién trata realmente no va a arriesgarse a tenernos en su contra nuevamente." Severus lo miró con reproche y Lucius dio un respingo ofendido. "Sabes que tengo razón." Harry no pudo reprimir una risita divertida y se apresuró a excusarse antes de que ambos olvidaran que se hallaba en la misma habitación con ellos. Cuando salió se encaminó a su habitación sin esperarse lo que se encontraría. Una muy rubia Pansy Parkinson estaba recostada sobre su cama esperándolo.

"Buenas noches, Chico Dorado." Lo saludó con su usual zalamería.

"Buenas... noches. ¿Cómo entraste aquí?" Preguntó genuinamente sorprendido mientras se acercaba unos pasos a donde descansaba la joven.

"Secreto de serpiente." Exclamó con su mejor voz de muñeca para finalmente bajar las piernas al suelo y sentarse hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos. "Pero no me malinterpretes, sólo quiero hablar... un poco."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Dígamos que estoy aquí en representación de unos amigos. Espero que no vayas a pensar que soy una entrometida."

"Para nada." Musitó con algo de sarcasmo mientras rodeaba la cama y pasaba al baño. "Sólo dame unos minutos." Trató lo mejor posible de peinarse un poco, fallando miserablemente pero al menos se iba a cambiar de ropa. La que tenía estaba algo chamuscada por las maldiciones de Lucius. "¿Tienes algo para beber?" Preguntó desde la recámara la joven y Harry suspiró.

"Sólo un segundo." Exclamó desde el baño. Tuvo que recordarse que aquella era la amiga que Draco consideraba casi como a una hermana. No podía simplemente echarla fuera de su habitación por más tentado que estuviera. Cuando finalmente salió del baño sacó de una pequeña alacena encantada una jarra de jugo de calabaza y moras junto con dos vasos de cristal. Sirvió dos vasos y le ofreció uno a la joven quien sorbió un poco y sonrió satisfecha. Harry adoptó su postura más Slytherin y sonrió levemente mientras sorbía un poco de su propio jugo. "¿Y qué es lo que te trae por mi humilde habitación?" Preguntó con serenidad haciendo que la joven sonriera.

"Pues verás... no suelo intervenir en las cosas de Draco y créeme cuando te digo que no lo hago. Es sólo que me he dado cuenta de que hay alguien más... alguien cercano a Draco que también está pendiente de tí y la verdad es que no lo culpo, no después de lo que sucedió en la fiesta de noche de brujas."

"Te refieres a Blaise."

"Qué perspicaz." Exclamó con fingida sorpresa la joven. "Sí, me refiero a Bley. No he tenido una vista clara de lo que tú y Draco tienen pero sé que es genuino... Pero nunca había visto a Bley así."

"Si no estás entrometiéndote en las cosas de Draco... ¿Entonces qué es lo que realmente quieres hablar conmigo?" Preguntó algo confundido.

"¿No lo puedes adivinar? Estoy entrometiéndome en las cosas de Blaise. Voy a ser franca contigo, como suelo ser con Dray. ¿No te interesa un trío o algo así? He escuchado que funcionan a la perfección." Harry trató de no caerse de la silla de la impresión.

----------

Gracias por leer.


	31. Capítulo 31

---------- 

**Capítulo 31**

----------

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Cerdo Volador** - Veo que publicas en Slasheaven, imagino que a estas alturas sabrás que la historia va más adelantada allá que acá. Jajajaja, no importa que te adelantes... ¡sólo no digas nada acá! Que se pone la gente impaciente. Muchas gracias por leer.

**Escila** - No... no habrá trío, ya lo dije, ni trío ni cuarteto, al menos no en esta historia... quizás en otra... jejejeje. Gracias por dejar comentario también acá.

**Audrey Ludlow** - Me enorgullezco cada vez que alguien me dice que mi fic es una caja de sorpresas... así es mejor, nadie sabe lo que vendrá más adelante y aún así sigue siendo bastante creíble. En fin, muchas gracias por el comentario, en verdad.

**Sonomi Yuy Maxwell** - Umhh... lo de que Tom quiere a Blaise tiene sus razones... pero eso lo veremos en el capítulo 32, que espero subir prontito para ir a la par con la página de Slasheaven.

**Aryblack** - No... no habrá trío, serio, estoy buscando la forma de que sea un dos a dos... así que pendiente. ¡¡Y cómo es posible que pensaras que Pansy iba a tocar a Harry!! Perversa.

**Crystal** - Como ya te dije, no te apures tanto por eso, yo aquí tranquila y tú también debes estarlo. Y lo de estar inscrita pues en Slasheaven es de gratis, deberías inscribirte, es una buena página. Pienso que así nos da a los autores un poco más de credibilidad al momento de recibir comentarios... no sé... no sé.

Muchas gracias a todos y espero que les guste este capítulo, tiene sorpresita... pero no es lemon así que no se emocionen.

----------

Harry no podía procesar con la rapidez necesaria las palabras de la rubia quien lo miraba con la malicia pintada en el rostro. Tuvo que recordarse que aquel era el angelito con el que había bailado la noche de brujas... bueno... no él, Tom. La rubia se enderezó levemente de su posición y comenzó a jugar con un rubio mechón, su carita tornándose a la inocencia lo mejor que podía. Finalmente el Gryffindor recuperó la compostura perdida y se quedó mirando a la rubia con perplejidad esperando que de pronto aquella sonrisa maníaca asomara dos pequeño colmillos de vampiro y le succionara la sangre.

Carraspeó levemente y miró a todos lados intentando pensar. No podía entender por qué todo volvía a ese nombre... Blaise.

"¿Qué me dices?" Preguntó con insistencia la joven y Harry volvió el rostro hacia ella y negó con rapidez sin decir nada. La rubia pareció perder sonrisa y ánimos a la misma vez mientras su anterior actitud se desinflaba rápidamente. "Lo suponía." Murmuró sin asomo de burla y Harry tuvo que parpadear varias veces, por primera vez se preguntaba cómo era posible que Draco pudiera entender a semejante mujercita. En su mente Tom comenzó a pedirle algo inusitado. Quería hablar con la joven. Trató de convencerlo de que no era lo mejor, de que era inseguro hablar con ella pero Tom insistía y suplicaba como nunca lo había escuchado. No supo si fue por remordimiento o por la culpa que sentía al haberle negado aquella petición sobre el moreno de ojos miel pero finalmente accedió.

"Ahh... Parkinson." Musitó con gravedad mientras se levantaba de la silla donde estaba y se dirigía a la puerta para asegurarse de que esta vez estuviera bien cerrada... a la manera muggle, con cerrojo y pestillo. "¿Sabes guardar secretos?"

La joven sonrió al pensar que quizás el jove de ojos verdes iba a revelarle un jugoso secreto como su atracción por Blaise a la misma vez que amaba a Draco. Ella lo había visto dándole una que otra mirada al moreno el día anterior, miradas nerviosas y algunos sonrojos cuando su adorado rubio no lo estaba viendo.

"Verás... tengo un pequeño conflicto de intereses. No me interesa hacer un trío con Blaise. La verdad es que estoy completamente enamorado de Draco y no me interesa nadie más... pero conozco a alguien a quien sí le interesa." La joven arrugó el ceño sin comprender hasta que vio al moreno mover la mano y crear frente a ambos un espejo de hermoso marco dorado cuyo alto y ancho eran considerables.

"Buenas noches, Pansy. ¿Me recuerdas?" La joven aguzó la vista hacia el espejo mientras luchaba por controlar su expresión de sorpresa. Miró de reojo al joven Gryffindor y supo de algo andaba terriblemente mal.

"¿Quién eres?" Susurró acercándose al espejo. Le era obvio que el reflejo era quien se dirigía a ella, no el moreno, pero por más que intentaba no podía reconocer la figura. Frente a sus ojos estaba un joven muy parecido a Potter cuyos cabellos lucían mucho más domesticados que los del ojiverde. Y los ojos eran otro detalle... parecían brillar con luz rojiza... o eran color caoba... no tenía idea desde tan lejos por lo que se acercó un poco más. Ante sus ojos el joven trasmutó sus ropas vistiéndose completamente de negro, luego con un gesto algo elaborado y al parecer sólo para sorprenderla hizo aparecer una máscara color verde esmeralda y se la puso lentamente sobre la cara.

Se giró repentinamente hacia el joven que se suponía se hallaba tras ella pero Potter estaba vestido como hacía unos segundos, sus cabellos despeinados, sus lentes, sus ojos verdes... todo en su lugar.

Volteó confundida y el joven en el espejo se acercó unos pasos mientras se quitaba la máscara. "¿Quién soy? Bailamos juntos durante la noche de brujas."

"Pero ese era Potter..." Dudó de sus propias palabras. Incluso la voz era un poco más profunda que la del joven Gryffindor. Sin poderlo evitar puso su mano sobre la fría superficie del cristal. El joven sonrió con melancolía.

"No, ese no era Potter. No creo que me hayas conocido bajo esta fachada pero alguna vez tus padres te llevaron a mi presencia aunque no llegaras a recibir mi marca." Harry casi brincó de su lugar cuando la joven cayó al suelo sin más, en un principio pensó que se había desmayado pero al ver la posición y que aún tenía las manos pegadas al espejo recuperó algo de su tranquilidad. La reacción no le causó ni gracia ni fastidio como le causara con Lucius o con Severus cuando enfrentaron al Lord. Aquella era la postura de los seguidores de más bajo rango, los que el Lord solía usar y disponer a su mejor conveniencia. Era, en resumen, la verdadera esencia del terror que infundía la presencia del Lord en aquellas almas que eran obligadas a servirle por temor. Se sintió enfermo de repente y tuvo que sentarse en el borde de la cama. En aquel absoluto silencio sólo se escuchaba la respiración aterrada de la rubia.

"Mi señor." Susurró con voz temblorosa. Justo en esos momentos Harry levantó la vista hacia su reflejo en el espejo, sus ojos verdes se toparon con la figura de Tom Riddle quien miraba fijamente a la joven en el suelo, la máscara aún en la mano.

"Pansy." Susurró. "Pansy, mírame, por favor." La rubia levantó el rostro hacia el reflejo dándose cuenta por primera vez que en aquel espejo no se reflejaba mas que el Lord, ni ella ni Harry se podían ver en ese cristal. "No me tenías miedo cuando bailabas conmigo en la fiesta. Te veías muy bonita." Susurró poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella.

"No sabía, mi señor, que fuera usted." Susurró de vuelta bastante turbada.

"Tom, sólo Tom. Tienes razón, no sabías que era yo, tampoco Blaise lo sabía y ninguno de los que estuvieron en la fiesta. Sólo quería divertirme un rato." Dijo a modo de excusa. "¿Me dirías algo, Pansy?" Preguntó en un tono de voz que intentaba brindarle confianza.

"Lo que quieras... Tom." Respondió un poco menos asustada y el joven sonrió levemente.

"¿Sabes si Blaise me corresponde?" Los ojos color caoba estaban fijos en los suyos como intentando comunicarle algo que no quería pronunciar y de pronto Pansy creyó entenderlo.

"Está muriendo por volverte a ver. No ha dicho nada pero yo lo sé, lo conozco como ninguna."

"Tom... no puedes hacerlo." Susurró Harry angustiado. Pansy se volteó a verlo.

"No fuiste tú quien liberó a los mortífagos, fue Tom, ¿cierto?" Harry asintió. "¿Cómo es esto posible?"

"Larga historia." Musitó Tom mientras la sonrisa le temblaba en los labios. Pansy pareció observarlo con curiosidad y respeto a la vez.

"Blaise daría lo que fuera por tener una oportunidad con quien él piensa que es Harry. Ahora que Draco ha hecho evidente su interés no le ha quedado mas que guardar sus deseos en favor de los deseos de su mejor amigo."

"Pero yo no puedo simplemente cederte el control para que pases un rato con él." Reclamó el ojiverde con angustia.

"Sólo quiero hablar con él." Replicó Tom con algo de molestia. "Eso es lo único que te pido."

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?" Reclamó la rubia levantándose prestamente de su lugar y acercándose amenazadora al moreno quien retrocedió rápidamente sobre la cama. "Eres... eres... un egoísta de mente cerrada que sólo puede pensar en sí mismo, ¡no pareces un maldito Gryffindor!" Exclamó con voz chillona. Y él que había pensado que la pobre rubia estaba aterrada con Tom, ¡Ja! Pero entonces cayó en cuenta de la treta de la serpiente.

"¡Eres un tramposo!" Exclamó incrédulo señalando el espejo. "Sólo querías hablar con ella porque así tendrías alguien más para convencerme." Tom se enderezó dejando su teatro de borrego llorón y sonrió torcidamente. "¡Lo sabía!" Volvió a rugir Harry. La rubia se regresó al espejo y se acomodó como lo que era, una serpiente, sobre el marco dorado como si abrazara la fría superficie.

"Creo que ya entiendo por qué el Lord quiso hablar conmigo y mostrarse a esta su humilde servidora. ¿Qué otra razón podría ser sino la de encontrar la forma de hacerlo feliz? No te preocupes, Potter. Encontraremos el modo de resolver este dilema, ahora que finalmente han conseguido la ayuda de una experta todo saldrá a la perfección." Sonrió la joven y Tom se acercó donde la joven tocaba el cristal de tal forma que parecía que la delicada mano se abrazaba a su cintura dándole al moreno una pose matadora como sólo el Lord sabía. Harry volteó los ojos y se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza. Nuevamente estaba en problemas.

----------

Harry suspiró cansinamente. Se suponía que estudiaba pero la verdad era que no le entraba absolutamente nada. Por esa razón había sacado la lista de peticiones que Draco tan amablemente le había entregado hacía unas noches antes de su encuentro con Pansy. Al recuerdo de la rubia se estremeció involuntariamente. Claro que habían llegado a una solución para complacer ambas partes sin la necesidad de que siquiera tuviera que cederle su cuerpo a Tom. Dio un resoplido, siempre terminaba cumpliendo los caprichos de la serpiente.

Repasó la lista, en su mayoría los Slytherin añoraban que a sus padres se les eliminara la marca tenebrosa, razón por la cual podían ser fácilmente encarcelados. Había muy pocas peticiones de borrar memorias. Entre los nombres que deseaban deshacerse de la marca estaba nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabini. Quién lo hubiera dicho, pero no podía sorprenderse demasiado de que la tuviera, no con el padre que se había gastado. Lo que le sorprendía era que también estuviera pidiendo que se le borrara la memoria. Arrugó el ceño confundido, ¿qué podía haber hecho Blaise que lo incitara a semejante petición?

Sus amigos arribaron a la sala común y se sentaron a hacerle compañía. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó curioso el pelirojo.

"Un listado de materiales para una nueva poción que me hará preparar Snape." Dijo sin perder la compostura y guardó el papel con fastidio dentro del libro de pociones.

"Harry... nosotros queríamos hablar contigo." Musitó Hermione algo cohibida y mirando a todas partes. El moreno le dio una mirada curiosa y se percató de que su amigo pelirojo estaba un tanto nervioso también.

"¿Ha sucedido algo?" Preguntó preocupado pero Hermione negó con una sonrisa tímida. "¿Entonces?"

"Harry." Dijo de pronto Ron poniendo su mirada más seria y utilizando su tono más solemne. Harry realmente pensó que la noticia que recibiría sería demasiado mala por las expresiones de ambos. "Harry, Hermione y yo hemos decidido comprometernos." Volvió a respirar y volvió a latir su corazón. Entonces la noticia llegó realmente y sonrió. Cuando sus amigos se mostraron sonrientes tratando de controlar sus propias expresiones Harry comenzó a reír de felicidad y agarró a Ron por el hombro con fuerza mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione con firmeza.

"Hay algo más." Murmuró bajito la joven de ojos castaños y Harry esperó.

"Queremos que seas nuestro padrino de bodas." Le dijo con lentitud el pelirojo.

"¿Yo? ¿Realmente quieren que yo...?" Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a reír cuando el moreno asintió exageradamente. "Es fantástico." Exclamó con emoción, de pronto se puso algo serio. "¿Pero cuándo es que piensan casarse que ya me están pidiendo que sea el padrino?"

"Antes de ingresar al Instituto de Aurores." Contestó Ron.

"Pero eso es... después de la graduación." Ambos amigos sonrieron y Harry abrió los ojos muy grandes. "Están dementes."

"No... sólo estamos muy enamorados." Respondió el pelirojo con una enorme sonrisa.

"Realmente están dementes. Aún así acepto. ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo!"

"El próximo domingo iremos a la madriguera y se lo anunciaremos a mamá y a papá."

"También a mis padres."

Continuaron hablando animadamente, tejiendo planes felices y mientras lo hacían por primera vez Harry sentía que entendía la felicidad de sus amigos, pero más importante aún, que podía vislumbrar esa felicidad para sí mismo y que el futuro ya no parecía tan incierto. Era como si de repente realmente perteneciera a ese mundo mágico al cual había llegado apenas seis años atrás y que hasta ese momento le había parecido un sueño del cual despertaría en casa de sus tíos.

"Harry, te buscan afuera." Interrumpió de pronto Seamus entrando a la aún medio desierta sala común. "Un Slytherin."

"¿Cuál de todos?" Preguntó de repente obteniendo miradas extrañadas de parte de sus compañeros. Seamus se encogió de hombros.

"Malfoy." Harry se levantó de un salto y sus amigos continuaron viéndolo extrañados. Sabían que había algo diferente en Harry, lo habían visto más animado que de costumbre en esos pocos días desde que lo habían recuperado de su supuesto secuestro que terminó siendo una falsa alarma. Harry aún no les decía nada pero se les hacía demasiado extraño todo el asunto y si el moreno no les daba respuestas ellos las buscarían.

"Draco." Susurró por lo bajo y lo tomó de la mano hasta llevarlo a su habitación, una vez adentro lo besó y lo abrazó. "¿Por qué te arriesgaste a buscarme allá?"

"Mmmhh... tenía ganas de verte..." Pasó las manos por la espalda y lo pegó a sus caderas. "Ganas de tocarte... de besarte. ¿Acaso no puedo extrañarte?"

"En media hora tengo clase de pociones con Severus." Gimió intentando detenerlo.

"Tiempo más que suficiente." Susurró de vuelta el rubio empujándolo hacia la cama. Lo despojó de todas sus ropas y lo hizo acomodar en medio de la mullida colcha. Acarició con veneración las caderas y el interior de sus muslos antes de inclinarse y tomar la palpitante erección en su boca. El moreno se dejó ir hacia atrás arqueando el cuerpo en una embestida reflejo antes de relajarse y tomar los cabellos de Draco.

"Draco... te amo..." Respiró con dificultad mientras el rubio hacía deliciosas figuras sobre la sensitiva piel con su lengua. Un grito espantado hizo que ambos amantes saltaran de sus lugares, Harry intentando cubrirse con las sábanas mientras su rostro enrojecía de la verguenza y mientras que Draco apuntaba con su varita en dirección a los intrusos, sus labios brillantes y su respiración entrecortada. Entrecerró los ojos airado y descubrió a los dos amigos de su Gryffindor en la puerta. Weasley tapaba boca y ojos de su compañera mientras con la boca abierta le echaba un vistazo a la escena.

"¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?"

"Ustedes estaban... Por Merlín... ustedes estaban." Recibió un fuerte codazo que le sacó una robusta queja. "¡Mione! Ni pienses que te voy a destapar la vista."

"¿Acaso no saben tocar a la maldita puerta?" Exclamó mientras la varita le temblaba.

"¡No estaba cerrada! ¡No tenemos razón para pensar que Harry pudiera estar ocupado en algo que necesite extrema privacidad! ¡Para eso existen los malditos hechizos de privacidad!" Exclamó el pelirojo igual de enojado. "¡Pero nuestro querido compañero ni squiera ha tenido la amabilidad de avisarnos que podríamos toparnos con algo así en su habitación! Demonios sangrientos, Mione, espérame en la sala común." La dejó salir y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Draco había bajado la varita y se había vuelto hacia su ojiverde tratando de ayudarlo a cubrirse.

"Miren, Harry.... Draco... sé que no tengo derecho a interrumpir su intimidad, pero no pueden culparnos y es obvio que ésta no es la mejor forma de enterarnos que hay algo entre ustedes." Ron tenía una mirada tan enojada como la de Draco y cuando trató de hacer contacto visual con Harry el moreno simplemente le dio una mirada culpable. El pelirojo suspiró tratando de exhalar algo de la adrenalina que la impresión le había causado pero finalmente levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "Harry... sólo... búscame cuando te sientas con deseos de hablar... o simplemente confiar." Ron salió y cerró la puerta con suavidad, era evidente que estaba dolido.

"Harry, ¿no les has dicho de nosotros?" Dio un resoplido sarcástico. "Es obvio que no."

"Iba a decirles pero no he tenido tiempo, apenas van unos días..."

"Tampoco cuando estuviste en la mansión Black les contaste."

"Estaban tan contentos porque había regresado. No quería entristecerlos con la noticia." El rubio dio otro resoplido esta vez indignado. "Será mejor que me prepare para la clase de pociones."

----------

Un pelirojo bajó las escaleras y se internó finalmente en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Hermione hablaba entre susurros con Padma y Parvati Patil. Cuando vio a Ron se enderezó y se acercó rápidamente a su novio mientras las gemelas desaparecían de la sala. "Ron, ¿qué te dijeron?"

"Nada, no me han dicho nada. Es increíble."

"¿No estás enojado con Harry o sí?" Preguntó ansiosa y Ron arqueó una ceja.

"¿Acaso tú no estás enojada con él? Mione, le hemos contado todo lo nuestro y él simplemente no confía en nosotros." Se dejó caer frustrado en uno de los sofás. Hermione se apresuró a sentarse a su lado.

"Pero Ron, es que Harry ha estado tan presionado últimamente, estoy segura que sólo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decirnos."

"Pudo habernos dicho cuando le pedimos que fuera nuestro padrino de bodas."

"Pero no lo hizo." Hermione se dedicó a hacerle pequeñas caricias en el cuello donde sabía que más le agradaba al pelirojo y pronto lo tuvo con los ojos cerrados. "Además si nos enojamos con él podría terminar no contándonos nada." Le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y Ron suspiró tranquilamente. "Es una pena que tuvieras que gritar tan pronto entramos." Murmuró contra su oído mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba el muslo muy cerca de aquella zona erógena suya. Ron no reaccionó de inmediato y cuando lo hizo abrió sus ojos azules muy grandes y los dejó fijos en los castaños de la joven dilatados por el deseo.

"¿Mione?" Susurró con un temblor extraño, aquella era una mirada que no muchas veces se había encontrado y de pronto sintió la urgencia de estar a solas con su prometida. "Sala de los Menesteres." Dijo tanteando el humor de la joven. Por toda respuesta Hermione se pasó la lengua suavemente por los labios humedeciéndolos con premeditada lentitud. "Ahora." Exclamó poniéndose en pie y llevándola a rastras por todo el camino mientras ella reía de aquella forma que le recordaba las noches que habían pasado fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.

----------

Gracias por leer.


	32. Capítulo 32

------- 

**Capítulo 32**

-------

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Trix** - Gracias por el comentario y aquí está el próximo capítulo. Ahora sí esto está sincronizado con la otra página.

**Aryblack** - Jeeejeje, así es... ahora les toca el turno a otros. Bueh.. más o menos.

Este capítulo contiene una escena lime, la versión más detalada está publicada en Slasheaven, no es mucho, sólo para cumplir con las normas de Fanfiction. Ya saben, si desean la versión completa sólo tienen que dejar mensaje, pero les advierto que no hay mucha diferencia.

-------

Harry se encaminó hacia el lugar acordado por la rubia de Slytherin. Hacía ya una semana que había acordado ver a las jóvenes serpientes e incluso Pansy le había preparado un itinerario dado que sus múltiples clases avanzadas le tomaban la mayor parte del tiempo y el resto se lo tomaba Draco. Sonrió levemente, la imagen del rubio siempre le causaba ese efecto.

Claro que ya se había entrevistado con algunos de los jóvenes pero hasta el momento sólo habían quedado en veremos hasta que tuvieran oportunidad de traer a sus padres o algún familiar cercano. El proceso de convencer a un mortífago de que era seguro pisar Hogwarts con la vigilancia que aún tenía la escuela era algo lento, en especial convencerlos de acercarse a donde se hallara el Joven Que Había Derrotado a Voldemort.

Pero esa noche era especial, no tanto para él sino para Tom, esa noche verían a Zabini. Tom no dejaba de parlotear en su cabeza y comenzaba a sentir cómo se le iba formando una horrible jaqueca. Agradeció haber llegado al aula vacía y comenzó a preparar el lugar con las instrucciones que le había dado la joven de Slytherin.

"Tom... si no te callas voy a regresarme." Terminó de crear otro espejo más y en él se reflejó el ex Señor Tenebroso vestido casi de forma indecorosa y con una sonrisa divertida.

"Estás muy tenso, Harry, deberías relajarte más. Podrías decirle a Draco que te ayude con eso... ya sabes, darle uso a ese aceite que le regalaste en Navidad." Harry estuvo a punto de sacarle la lengua pero optó por parecer menos infantil y volteó los ojos con fastidio mientras conjuraba otro espejo.

Creó espejos de diferentes tamaños y formas hasta que estuvo satisfecho. El único problema era que Tom se reflejaba en todos ellos a la vez y lo estaba mareando con un número igual de voces. Unas chispas anaranjadas brotaron de sus dedos y de pronto el reflejo de Tom apareció en un sólo espejo. El efecto del hechizo hizo que el reflejo perdiera el equilibrio y tuvo que recordarse que no todo era tan fácil tras el cristal, era un mundo desprovisto de materia donde sólo existían las cosas que se reflejaban. Seguramente le había movido el suelo a Tom quien en esos momentos se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa de un polvo inexistente y le daba una mirada enojada.

"La próxima vez que decidas intentar ese truco avísame con tiempo." Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

"Al menos te hizo callar un rato." Un tímido toque a la puerta los sobresaltó a ambos, era algo temprano para la cita. Harry se apresuró a esconderse tras uno de los espejos de tal forma que Tom aún podía verse en el que escogiera reflejarse.

"Adelante." Llamó Tom y volvió a alisarse las ropas. Un Blaise Zabini bastante acicalado entró al aula en semipenumbra con precaución esperando encontrar al moreno de Gryffindor. Llegó hasta el centro del aula y llamó quedamente.

"¿Potter?" El nombre reverberó suavemente y las antorchas iluminaron un poco más el lugar. Desde su lugar Harry volteó los ojos, había sido idea de la rubia crear aquel ambiente misterioso y él había accedido. Podía ver al joven de cabellos largos reflejado en el espejo que tenía de frente y decidió prestar atención a lo que sucedería.

"Buenas noches, Blaise. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Tom haciendo que una de las antorchas cercanas iluminara el espejo donde estaba. Blaise arqueó una ceja confundido pero no comentó nada al respecto sino que optó por una respuesta sincera, después de todo aquel era el joven que había aniquilado al Lord y que plagaba sus mejores sueños.

"Nervioso."

"¿Alguna razón en especial?" Blaise sonrió dando un suave resoplido de incredulidad para fijar sus ojos color miel en el espejo, se acercó unos pasos y observó al joven.

"No creo... supongo que será el ambiente." Tom sabía que le estaba mirando con extrañeza y en sus pensamientos no podía menos que admirarlo. El hijo de Zabini había sido entrenado de una forma especial para ser un mortífago, eso lo sabían todos los mortífagos gracias a que sus padres no paraban de jacatarse de ello. Lo que pocos sabían era que en efecto, Blaise había sido concebido y criado para ser ofrecido al Lord, más como un regalo que como un mortífago. Tom aún recordaba haberle puesto la marca, ni una sola lágrima había brotado de aquellos tiernos ojos color miel y para ese entonces le había provocado cosas que ya no recordaba muy bien. El problema era que el evento había tomado lugar una semana antes de ser derrotado por Potter lo que había hecho que ni siquiera hubiera tenido la gracia de enviarlo para comprobar su valor como mortífago.

"¿A qué has venido, Blaise?" Susurró con voz grave pero el joven no se inmutó, tan sólo se encogió de hombros como si no importara.

La sonrisa de Blaise era amarga por demás. "Pensé que lo habías leído en la lista."

"Sí, quieres que te quite la marca y borre tus memorias. Pero tengo curiosidad, no por la marca, eso es bastante aceptable." Estuvo atento a la reacción pero nuevamente el joven ocultaba perfectamente sus sentimientos. Severus hubiera estado orgulloso de su Slytherin. "La marca es razonable, pero tendrás que explicarme lo de la memoria. No querrás que borre algo importante." Blaise miró al suelo y tomó algo de aire.

"Quiero que me borres de la memoria el recuerdo que tengo de la fiesta. No quiero recordarte de otra forma que no sea como el compañero de Draco."

"Pensaba que había sido algo más sórdido pero estás actuando como un Gryffindor."

"Y tú como un Slytherin, no creo que puedas reclamarme nada." Blaise se quedó un rato en silencio, tomando cuidadosas notas acerca del joven que tenía en frente. "No pareces el tímido Gryffindor de siempre, Potter." Murmuró mirándolo detenidamente y nuevamente Tom sintió deseos de sonreír, sería cosa de un poco más de luz y unos minutos antes que el joven Zabini lo reconociera. Le había mencionado el detalle y habían acordado que le borrarían la memoria de ser necesario pero que el ojiverde permitiría que la conversación llegara a sus últimas consecuencias. El cuerpo se meció adelante y atrás haciendo que los largos cabellos serpentearan suavemente sobre su espalda mientras ladeaba la cabeza. "Te conozco." Dijo acercándose más al espejo y tocándolo. "Eras tú quien estaba en la fiesta, no Potter. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

"Pensé que ya lo sabías... soy el que liberó a tu padre de la marca tenebrosa." Le dijo con premeditada lentitud. Vio al joven llevarse la mano a donde debía estar su marca y ladear la cabeza del lado contrario. Silencio... tanto silencio, hasta que de pronto aquel dolor en todo su ser, como si tuviera cuerpo nuevamente para dejarlo luego con la sensación de haber sido separado... dividido en dos.

Tom escuchó un grito, no era suyo pero algo lo impulsaba a proteger a aquel que lo emitía. Los espejos recobraron la habilidad para reflejarlo de la forma normal y buscó entre todas las ventanas que se presentaban en su encarcelada oscuridad la que reflejaba a Harry. Lo encontró arrodillado, aferrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Se pegó al cristal del espejo e intentó intercambiar el cuerpo con el joven moreno pero era como si el mismo cristal del espejo le impidiera el paso hacia el cuerpo.

Harry gritó más fuerte sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a reventar, era como si Severus estuviera nuevamente tratando de usar legilimancia pero a la misma vez bloqueando todo tipo de magia que pudiera usar, por Merlín, cómo dolía. "Detente, por favor." Susurró a la presencia que invadía sus pensamientos. "Po r favor, por favor." Gimió más fuerte. Tras el espejo Tom observaba sin poder hacer nada.

"¿Potter?"

"¿Qué le haces?" Rugió de pronto Tom, sus ojos rojos fulgurando extrañamente. Con un gesto de la mano de Blaise el dolor en la cabeza de Harry terminó repentinamente, dejándolo postrado en el suelo intentando tomar aire. Blaise se acercó apresurado e intentó ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Lo siento... yo pensaba que era otra persona..." De pronto el moreno de ojos caramelo miró al espejo y luego al joven Gryffindor. Tuvo que mirar nuevamente para poder creer lo que veía.

"Creo que me equivoqué al pensar que me reconocerías." Murmuró Tom.

"¿Qué truco es este, Potter?" Finalmente estuvo en pie y Blaise no pudo evitar volver a comparar ambos jóvenes.

"No es truco, sufro de doble personalidad." Masculló con sarcasmo mientras volvía a sobarse la cicatriz. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Pero el joven estaba demasiado aturdido por lo que veía, tanto así que no podía responderle. "Imagino que será mejor explicarle, de todas formas le vamos a borrar la memoria." Murmuró de pronto Harry al notar que el joven de cabello largo comenzaba a palidecer un poco.

"¿Explicarme qué? ¿Que tienes un doble o algo así? Porque esto tiene que ser un truco de aprendiz. No juegues conmigo, Potter, no lo soportaría. Vine a que me borraras la memoria permanentemente, no me importa si no borras la marca pero no voy a ser la sombra que manche la felicidad de Draco, él es demasiado importante para mí."

"Tanta lealtad... Hubieras sido el mortífago perfecto." Murmuró Tom sin poder contenerse, el joven sólo pareció enojarse un poco sin caer en cuenta de lo que el reflejo acababa de decirle.

"¿El mortífago perfecto? Ja. Perdona si no concuerdo contigo..." Sólo entonces el joven abrió los ojos enormes. "¿Qué... qué dijiste?" Tom le dio una de sus miradas más encantadoras y Zabini notó perfectamente el color rojo caoba de aquellos ojos. La reacción fue muy parecida a la de Pansy Parkinson, el joven cayó de rodillas frente al espejo mientras Harry volteaba los ojos y le daba una mirada fulminante al joven reflejado en el.

-------

"Lucius... es rudo quedártele viendo a una persona."

"No lo es cuando esa persona es tu amante."

"Tienes que dejar de leer tantas novelas románticas." Murmuró Severus por lo bajo al notar el tipo de mirada que los ojos azul metálico le estaban dando a su cuerpo.

"Oh, pero es que hace ya un tiempo que no las he tenido que leer... aunque esta noche creo que haré una excepción ya que no tendré compañía para quitarme el aburrimiento que siento."

"Quién diría que eras tú el que se estaba quejando la primera noche." Volvió a susurrar Severus, esta vez con malicia y dándole una mirada de soslayo. "Además, ya sabías a qué atenerte cuando aceptaste venir." Lucius apretó los labios en un gesto indignado y sus ojos abandonaron la apreciación del profesor de pociones. Se puso en pie con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz y despidiéndose del profesor salió de la habitación y se adentró en la recámara del profesor.

"Lucius... esa es mi cama." Murmuró Severus al ver que el hombre se metía bajo las colchas. Sus negros ojos brillaron divertidos al notar que Lucius se había quitado las dos piezas de su pijama.

"Puedes usar mi habitación, hoy quiero dormir aquí." Severus dio un resoplido de incredulidad pero se volvió a sus actividades previas, dejando al rubio a sus caprichos.

Cuando finalmente hubo terminado de evaluar y corregir los ensayos de sus estudiantes una leve onda mágica lo hizo ladear su cabeza tratando de distinguir qué era lo que la provocaba. La serpiente en su brazo onduló levemente inquieta.

"Potter." Giró para ver a un muy desnudo Lucius Malfoy de pie a la entrada de su habitación con la misma expresión confundida que tuviera unos segundos atrás. La serpiente en su brazo también parecía inquieta. Volvió su cabeza hacia donde la magia parecía provenir pero unos segundos más y el extraño llamado desapareció dejando ambos tatuajes inmóviles. "Al parecer fue tan sólo una falsa alarma." Susurró nuevamente Lucius, relajándose levemente y dándose cuenta en esos justos instantes de la mirada que le estaba dando el profesor de pociones. Muy a su pesar su cuerpo enrojeció visiblemente, lo claro de su piel haciéndolo demasiado obvio. "Bien... Severus... creo que regresaré a dormir." Dio media vuelta y Severus pudo contemplar el delicioso trasero antes que desapareciera tras la puerta.

"Ah... ah... ah..." Susurró mientras comenzaba a quitarse las ropas para darse una ducha. "Esta noche no te me escapas."

Lucius comenzaba ya a quedarse dormido luego de la agitación que le había causado el que su nueva marca lo llamara cuando sintió un peso atraparlo contra la cama, un gruñido le indicó quién lo había atrapado y las fuerza sobre sus muñecas le dijeron que Severus no le iba a tener cuidado ninguno. Ahogó un gemido de placer cuando su cuerpo reaccionó a la dominante invasión de sus labios por la boca del maestro de pociones. Luego de haber estado observando por tanto rato al objeto de su deseo su cuerpo no había podido calmarse con la corta siesta... menos cuando había obviado la ropa a favor de seducir al hombre. No era usual que durmiera así, en la mansión Malfoy hacía demasiado frío para esa época y aunque las mazmorras eran frías, la cama de Severus siempre estaba tibia.

Sintió perder las fuerzas cuando Severus atacó su cuello, mordiendo y magullando su blanca piel. No luchó cuando el hombre le sujetó las muñecas con una mano para con la otra deshacerse de la sábana que se interponía entre sus cuerpos.

"Ummhh... Malfoy, me has interrumpido demasiadas veces el día de hoy, eso merece un castigo." Murmuró cerca del oído del rubio antes de acomodarse sobre su cuerpo y moverse lánguidamente escuchando complacido el gemido que le provocaba. Esta vez Lucius se removió levemente comprobando que la fuerza que usaba Severus para sujetarlo no era fingida y eso era lo que más le gustaba del hombre, que lo dominaba en verdad y aun cuando quisiera no podría escapar.

Sin perder tiempo Severus susurró un hechizo de lubricación, al sentirlo contuvo el aliento mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de expectación. No tuvo que esperar demasiado porqueSeverus entraba de lleno en su cuerpo. El gemido salió forzado de su pecho mientras que Severus hacía un enorme esfuerzo por permanecer quieto.

Se mantuvieron sin moverse hasta que las respiraciones de ambos se normalizaron levemente. "Tan cálido." Susurró el ex espía para hundirse en su pecho, rozándolo con los dientes mientras lo mordía. Lucius volvió a perder la concentración cuando la insistencia de aquellos dientes amenazó con hacerle sangrar la sensitiva piel. Sólo entonces la boca del hombre se dedicó a morder otras partes de su anatomía que pronto comenzaron a sentirse como si ardieran en fuego.

El juego era sencillo... Severus no comenzaríahasta que Lucius no estuviera al borde sin poder soportar un sólo estímulo más. No se movería un sólo centímetro en su interior hasta que su cuerpo completo no estuviera temblando de deseo sin importar cuánto rogara, amenazara, gritara o gimiera y eso no sucedió hasta una hora más tarde.

El resto pasó en segundos, ambos gritaron su placer sin restricciones mientras Severus lo aprisionaba en sus brazos con una sonrisa de medio lado, somnoliento y contento. El también le dio una sonrisa pícara mientras buscaba la mejor posición sobre el pecho del hombre. Sí, su vida había cambiado, tal como le habían predicho sus sueños aún cuando no le dijeran la forma inaudita en que sucedería.

-------

Gracias por leer.


	33. Capítulo 33

---------- 

**Capítulo 33**

----------

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Cerdo Volador** - La verdad pensé que ya sabías que publicaba allá, pero qué bueno que me encontraste entonces. Muchas, muchas gracias.

**Audrey Ludlow** - No te apures, ya me siento mucho mejor y mi hermana también. De todas formas gracias por los ánimos. Espero que este capítulo te guste igual, aunque vuelve a estar adelantado en Slasheaven por causa del bajo que tuvo FF. ¿Un libro? Nahh... no creo que tenga pasta para eso... no sé.

**Escila** - Es que esos dos hace tiempo que están comiendo pastel. No creo que les sea muy dificil si ambos se dedican a estudiar, obvio que tienen que planificar bien pero estoy segura que con Hermione lo de la planificación no será un problema. Para lo demás existen las becas... ujujui, en especial cuando tienes buenas notas. Jajaja, que bueno que te gustó el juego, a mí me encantó.

----------

"De pie, Zabini." Esta vez la voz de Tom tenía una cualidad dificil de explicar, pero el joven hizo lo que se le ordenaba sin mirar a los ojos a su señor.

"Tom, no vinimos aquí para que te jactaras de tu poder." Harry lo reprendió con dureza, nunca le había gustado la forma en que los seguidores de Voldemort se estremecían de miedo y temor a sus pies, mucho menos ahora que ya no era el Lord.

"Eres un aguafiestas." Murmuró Tom sin notar que sus mejillas habían enrojecido levemente. La forma en que Harry le habló hizo que Blaise levantara los ojos, agravado por la falta de respeto del Gryffindor hacia su señor. Sólo entonces pareció tomar en consideración todos los hechos que se mostraban a su alrededor. Aquel Voldemort no era en nada igual a su señor, menos con aquel sonrojo cubriéndole el juvenil rostro. Sí, allí estaban los ojos rojizos, pero ni siquiera la voz era la misma aún cuando impulsara a la misma obediencia de siempre. Contuvo el impulso de acercarse, de alguna forma el Lord estaba unido a Potter, lo había sentido. De pronto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y luego les dio una sonrisa. Ambos jóvenes lo observaron con curiosidad.

"Quiero retirar mi solicitud." Dijo con una expresión cerrada y neutra imposible de descifrar.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Harry confundido.

"Lo que escuchas, Potter. Quiero retirar mi petición. No quiero que me quites las memorias pues es obvio que no eras tú esa noche en la fiesta. Tampoco quiero que me quites la marca puesto que mi señor está vivo."

"Ehh... no exactamente." Intentó corregirlo el ojiverde.

"Lo que sea."

"Será mejor que le prestes atención al chico, Zabini." Harry dio un resoplido indignado cuando Tom se refirió a él como chico pero luego volvió su vista al Sltytherin.

"Tom es parte de mi en estos momentos, no tiene cuerpo, sólo el reflejo que ves..."

Blaise cerró los ojos confundido para luego mirar a Harry buscando más respuestas. "Pero... en la fiesta... él estaba... o sea, nosotros bailamos."

"Sí, en esa ocasión Tom estaba usando mi cuerpo." Dijo con algo más que un sonrojo en las mejillas.

"¿Entonces era tu cuerpo pero era el alma de mi señor?"

"Deja de decirle señor, se llama Tom."

"Oye, déjalo que me llame como le de la gana, no te entrometas." Exclamó Tom indignado, cada vez que Blaise lo llamaba señor sentía una cálida sensación en el pecho además de mariposas en el estómago... o mejor dicho... las sensaciones que tendría de haber tenido realmente un cuerpo.

"Cada día te vuelves más infantil."

"Querrás decir que cada día me parezco más a ti." De no haber sido porque estaba al otro lado del cristal lo hubiera empujado con el dedo en el pecho. Con todo Harry se sintió como si lo hubiera hecho.

"Aaargghh. Eres insoportable."

"Tan insoportable como tú, ¡cara rajada!"

"¿Cómo te atreves? Tú... tú... ¡aaarghhhh! ¡Serpiente rastrera!" Bufó más enojado.

"¡BASTA!" El grito silenció efectivamente a ambos, haciéndolos mirar al joven de largos cabellos como si notaran por primera vez estaba allí. "Me están provocando una migraña." Musitó mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro tratando de disipar la sensación de duplicidad en sus ojos. "¿Podrían explicarme... realmente explicarme qué es lo que sucede aquí?"

"Yo sólo iba a cumplir tu deseo de deshacerte la marca y borrarte la memoria, como querías. Tom es quien quería hablar contigo antes de que lo hiciera." Blaise se volteó hacia el reflejo en el espejo esperando la próxima explicación.

"Bien... pues... ¿qué puedo decir? Quería verte una última vez, mientras pudieras recordarme. Hablar... a solas. Pero eso es imposible." Dijo al tiempo que hacía un puchero en dirección a Harry.

"¿Por última vez?" Exclamó preocupado el joven Slytherin.

"Tonterías, no será la última vez. Son sólo exageraciones de Tom." Interrumpió Harry enojado y lo señaló con el dedo. "No creas que puedes manipularme cada vez que te de la gana." Vio cómo Tom le daba una mirada de isi ajá, como si pudieras detenerme/i. Se miraron intensamente y de no haber sido por la imposibilidad de que Harry tocara a Tom y viceversa Blaise estaba seguro de que se hubieran agarrado de los cuellos para intentar sofocarse el uno al otro. El dolor de cabeza se hacía latente.

"Necesito un trago." Susurró angustiado el moreno de ojos color miel.

El primero en reaccionar fue Tom, quien suspiró cansinamente. "Somos dos."

"No podemos consumir alcohol aquí en la escuela." Exclamó Harry dudoso.

"¿No? ¿Quién dice?" Preguntó Blaise confundido mientras se disponía a salir del aula.

"Por favor, Harry, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser el aguafiestas?"

"No es cierto." El tono de Harry se volvía cada vez más indigando... infantilmente indignado.

"Olvidas la fiesta de Día de Brujas."

"Gracias por recordármelo."

"¿Vienen?" Dijo Blaise ya en la puerta. Ambos, Harry y Tom se volvieron a verlo. Finalmente el moreno de ojos verdes le hizo una seña para que lo esperara y en un segundo todos los espejos desaparecieron convertidos en polvo de plata." Blaise abrió la boca asombrado.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"¿Los espejos? Puedo crear formas usando magia sin varita." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras pasaba a su lado tratando de no darle demasiada importancia al asunto. Sin perder el paso el Slytherin se mantuvo a su lado mientras caminaban en dirección a las mazmorras.

"Es asombroso. No hay muchos magos que puedan hacer eso... ¿Lo sabes?"

"Lo hago desde que tengo recuerdo, no es nada del otro mundo." Blaise lo detuvo por el brazo y Harry se detuvo sobresaltado.

"No es un don para menospreciarse, Potter. Se pueden hacer... muchas cosas grandiosas con ese don en especial." Harry se sonrojó levemente y se desprendió lentamente de las manos del joven.

"No es tan importante." Insistió tercamente mirando al suelo, de repente avergonzado por nuevamente hallarse ignorante de algunas de las maravillas del Mundo Mágico del cual se suponía que fuera parte y que ahora le importaba un poco más sólo por el hecho de estar involucrado íntimamente con un mago. "¿Hacia dónde nos dirigíamos?" Preguntó intentando desviar la atención del tema. El Slytherin pareció entender y no volvió a preguntar, sino que continuó su camino hasta llegar frente de la entrada de las mazmorras. Allí susurró la clave y Harry lo siguió no sin antes mirar con algo de aprehensión a sus alrededores. Draco sabía que estaría hablando con Blaise, pero no sabía cuál podría ser su reacción si los encontraba merodeando por los pasillos.

Claro que recordaba las reacciones del rubio aquel día en la torre de astronomía cuando había encontrado a su amigo con las manos... literalmente en la masa. Un gélido frío le recorrió la espalda. A pesar de que Draco se había comportado extremadamente amoroso y cariñoso en esos días, como desde el momento en que había confesado sus sentimientos, Harry no estaba muy seguro de cómo podría reaccionar, aún cuando le hubiera borrado la memoria en aquella ocasión al moreno.

Se adentraron por un pasillo algo más estrecho que no recordaba, evitando así la sala común.

----------

"Dray, ¿cuándo piensas redecorar?" Preguntó Pansy mientras acariciaba la tela semi transparente que hacía las veces de dosel para la cama y que estaban recogidas tras la cabecera de la cama. El aludido no levantó la vista de los pergaminos que leía. Intentaba terminar uno de los informes que tenía asignado mientras dejaba que la rubia fuera y viniera por su cuarto en completa libertad.

"Supongo que pronto. Con todo lo que pasó en navidades lo olvidé por completo." Murmuró. La rubia sonrió.

"Mmhh... quizás podríamos conseguir unas fotos de tu corazoncito y ponerlas en las paredes, ¿no te parece? Así le daríamos un toque más íntimo." El tono azucarado ya le era tan c

"Sabes que odio las fotos en las paredes, Panse."

"Cierto..." La chica se llevó un dedo a los labios. "Tendré que conseguirte entonces un guardapelo con su foto... uno que tenga doble espacio en el interior, así podemos poner ambas fotos..."

"¿Ambas fotos?" Murmuró con curiosidad.

"Sí... la de Harry y la de Tom." Draco se volteó demasiado rápido en dirección a la rubia y la tinta que tenía cerca de los pergaminos se viró y manchó los pergaminos. Con un apresurado hechizo de limpieza los pergaminos quedaron como nuevos. Pansy sonrió al ver la expresión asustada de Draco y caminó en su dirección. "Oh, por favor, Dray, ¿cómo pensabas que podrías ocultarlo? Soy demasiado perspicaz."

"O demasiado entrometida." Gruñó molesto pero en el fondo sabía que sus amigos tenían muchas más pistas para descubrir la identidad de Harry, especialmente cuando estaba interactuando con ellos mucho más íntimamente que con sus propios amigos en asuntos tan serios como la marca tenebrosa.

"Quizás... pero tienes que admitir que Tom es mucho mejor que el Lord e igualmente atractivo. ¿No has pensado en tenerlos a los dos?" Pansy se recostó de uno de los pilares de la cama con su pose de siempre, entre inocente y coqueta.

"Panse... estás mal de la cabeza."

"Claro que no." Sonrió al ver que Draco sacudía la cabeza derrotado.

"Respeto a Tom. Amo a Harry. No existe nada más." Concluyó con su tono más convincente.

"Es una lástima. Hubieras podido invitarlos a ambos a la vez al baile de enamorados. Porque piensas ir este año, ¿verdad?" Draco sonrió y asintió. "Ya me los imagino escapándose a mitad de baile para ver... las estrellas." Dijo imprimiéndole un aire melodramático excesivamente acaramelado.

"Tienes demasiada imaginación." Musitó en tono benevolente.

"Podemos solicitar uno de los salones en la terraza, ya sabes, al aire libre. Sería hermoso. Tendríamos música romántica..." Tomó a Draco de la mano y lo hizo ponerse en pie, su amigo aceptó mientras volteaba los ojos divertido con las manías de la joven. "...sería fantástico." Susurró colocándose en posición frente a Draco quien inclinó la cabeza en una corta reverencia.

Pansy le contestó inclinándose mientras imitaba tener un traje de larga falda y cruzaba una pierna tras la otra para bajar un poco más. Draco le extendió la mano y ella la tomó con una sonrisa permitiendo que pasara una mano a su cintura mientras ella ponía la suya en su hombro casi sobre su pecho. A una comenzaron a moverse elegantemente por la habitación ignorando el hecho de que no tenían música alguna. La rubia continuó hablando de los detalles de la fiesta mientras Draco la escuchaba parlotear pero en su mente se formaba una imagen de lo que podría ser si en esos momentos quien estuviera entre sus brazos fuera un poco más alto, con cabellos negros cortos y revueltos, ojos verde esmeralda y un olor mucho más masculino. Cerró los ojos levemente mientras continuaba escuchando la conversación de la rubia.

Una suave música de piano y violín hizo que abriera los ojos repentinamente y se encontró con que Blaise y Harry los observaban desde la entrada de su habitación. Para su alivio Harry sonreía divertido y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

"¡Harry! ¡Blaise!" Saludó la rubia riendo alegremente. "¿Quieren bailar?" La rubia no parecía estar preocupada por los resultados de la charla que sabía se suponía había tenido lugar minutos antes. En vez de ello los animaba a unirse a su inane planificación de la próxima fiesta.

"Yo no sé bailar." Murmuró Harry con algo de timidez.

"Pero eso es fácil de arreglar. Además, tienes que aprender para que puedas bailar con Draco en la fiesta de enamorados que organizaremos." Dijo soltándose del rubio. Pansy le hizo señas a Draco y a Blaise para que se colocaran en posición frente a ellos, Draco frente a Harry, Blaise frente a Pansy.

"Lo primero es el saludo." Dijo realizando la complicada inclinación. "Pero tú no tienes que hacerla de esa forma, sino como la hace Draco." El rubio se inclinó elegantemente y Harry intentó imitarlo. "Nunca te inclines más que Draco..." Y Harry le dio una mirada confundida. "...porque eres más fuerte que él." Comentó como si fuera lo más natural, Harry estuvo a punto de protestar pero Draco lo interrumpió.

"Ella tiene razón, amor. Es la etiqueta correcta." Draco extendió una mano y Blaise hizo lo mismo permitiendo que la rubia tomara su mano y acercándola delicadamente.

"Lo siguiente es aceptar la invitación." Harry imitó a la rubia y pronto se vio envuelto en los brazos de Draco. "Los pasos no son lo más importante, siempre que sean elegantes. Sabrás qué hacer porque Draco te llevará, sólo tienes que estar atento a la presión de sus manos sobre tu mano y cintura. El resto es pan comido." Dijo mientras Blaise iniciaba los pasos y se alejaba levemente con la rubia.

Harry dudó unos segundos hasta que sintió la presión que segundos antes le había indicado la joven y no tuvo que preocuparse por nada más. Bailar con Draco era como hacerle el amor, luego que encontraba los movimientos y el ritmo adecuado el placer llegaba inevitablemente.

"¿Vendrás a la fiesta, verdad Harry?" Preguntó Pansy mientras Blaise la hacía dar una vuelta para luego acercarla nuevamente.

"Si Draco está de acuerdo."

"Qué tiernos." Exclamó Pansy con voz azucarada y ojos románticos.

----------

"Así que viste a Tom." Susurró Pansy cuando estuvo segura de que ni Draco ni Harry la escuchaban. Blaise se giró hacia ella y sonrió de forma ausente.

"¿Tú también lo sabes?" La joven asintió apenas con la mirada. "Supongo que también sabes lo de la Noche de Brujas." Nuevamente la joven asintió.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Susurró aún más bajo.

Blaise se removió incómodo pero finalmente se acercó un poco más a la rubia, como si la abrazara sensualmente. "Quería hablar conmigo... quería... no sé. Además el Lord se comporta muy diferente."

"¿Diferente?" Sintió la rubia acomodarse entre sus brazos y para el que no los conociera hubieran pasado como un par de enamorados haciéndose arrumacos.

"Olvidaba que no llegaste a conocerlo demasiado. Hay mucha diferencia entre el Señor Tenebroso y Tom... Tom se parece a Harry de cierta forma."

"¿Lo crees?"

"Estoy seguro."

"Ambos tienen razón." Ambos saltaron de sus lugares movidos por resortes. "He cambiado mucho." Pansy fue la primera en girarse. No lo vio de buenas a primeras pero finalmente sus ojos captaron la imagen traslúcida sobre la superficie de una foto que estaba resguardada con un vidrio. La foto era una de Lucius, Draco y Narcisa cuando el joven apenas tenía un año.

"Mi señor." Exclamó Pansy pero Tom le hizo ademán de que guardara silencio. "Lo siento." Murmuró avergonzada, de pronto su rostro se iluminó y echándole un vistazo a los amantes al otro lado de la habitación metió su mano en el bolsillo oculto de su falta y sacó un pequeño estuche de nacar negro cuyo interior guardaba dos pequeños espejos. Lo abrió y sonrió al ver cómo el joven señor se reflejaba nítidamente en ambos. Le dio un leve codazo a Blaise antes de acomodarse sobre su pecho trepando sus piernas sobre las del joven. El moreno reaccionó abrazándola y pegándose al pequeño rostro desde donde podía ver y escuchar mejor a su señor.

----------

Gracias por leer.


	34. Capítulo 34

---------- 

**Capítulo 34**

----------

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**LestrangeBlack** - perdona por tardame con los lemons... ahora te los envío, espero no te moleste que lo haga por capítulos. Gracias por leer y por el comentario. Por otra parte... por suerte no en todas las historias el mal se sale con la suya, el "daño" que estar en el interior de Harry le ha hecho es permanente, como irán viendo dentro de poco. También la forma en que va a ser regresado tendrá mucho que ver en eso.

Nota: este capítulo es corto porque es mayormente un lemon, para ver el capítulo completo pueden dejármelo saber por mail o pueden simplemente ir a Slasheaven, cuya dirección está en los detalles de mi cuenta. Gracias por su comprensión.

----------

Pansy se acurrucó más en el regazo de Blaise, comenzaba a dormirse muy a su pesar. Blaise continuó acariciándole el cabello, mientras tanto se había llevado el espejo al oído para escuchar mejor lo que su señor le susurraba. En su mayor parte Tom le había contado los eventos desde que Harry absorbiera su alma hasta llegar a la mansión Malfoy.

El moreno de largos cabellos giró levemente para ver que Draco y Harry aún se mantenían el uno al lado del otro, más ya habían dejado de hacerse arrumacos y Draco se concentraba en continuar su informe. Regresó su atención al espejo cuando hubo un breve silencio, al hacerlo vio los ojos del Lord, semirojizos, clavados en los suyos.

"Eres hermoso." Susurró el reflejo de Tom haciéndolo sonrojar levemente. "Sé lo que hicieron tus padres y creo que no es hasta ahora que aprecio el sacrificio. Pude haber sido tan cruel contigo... es una verdadera suerte que Potter llegara antes."

"Soy tuyo, mi Lord. ¿Acaso no deseas reclamarme?" Preguntó en un susurro el moreno haciendo que por la superficie húmeda de aquellos ojos serios pasara un sentimiento que ni siquiera en el tiempo de haber estado vivo pudo alguna vez sentir.

"Más que nada en el mundo."

"¿Qué esperas entonces? ¿No sería maravilloso que pudieras estar conmigo en estos momentos? Acariciándome, besándome, tocándome." Blaise escuchó un leve gemido desde el espejo y supo que había logrado seducir a su señor. Bajó lentamente el espejo hasta tenerlo de forma incospicua sobre Pansy para así poder ver la imagen reflejada. La tristeza que se mezclaba en los ojos color caoba junto con el deseo lo dejaron sin respiración. Sus dedos acariciaron la superficie fría del espejo. "Lo siento." Susurró con el mismo sentimiento.

"No tengo cuerpo... y no creo que pueda repetir la hazaña de hacerme un cuerpo con el último hechizo que utilicé... no puedo hacerle daño a Harry."

"Puedo encontrar una forma..."

"La única forma que conozco nos dañaría a ambos, más a Harry que a mí, no puedo arriesgarme."

"Ya veremos..., ya veremos." Blaise suspiró profundamente, acariciando por última vez el espejo para luego girarse hacia los jóvenes que se hallaban sobre la cama. "Dray, Harry, voy a llevar a Panse a su dormitorio. Ya es tarde y no me gustaría que Filch los agarrara afuera después del toque de queda." Ambos jóvenes asintieron y escurriendo el espejo en uno de los bolsillos se aprestó a levantar en vilo el suave peso de su amiga.

----------

El día siguiente se presentó con una agradable oportunidad para que Gryfindor practicara el Quidditch. Muchos de los chicos no estarían el siguiente año por lo que el nuevo capitán aprovechaba para echarle el ojo a los que podrían tomar los lugares por lo que algunos jóvenes que no pertenecían al equipo se habían sumado a la práctica. Harry, sabiendo que ya no jugaría como buscador decidió hacerle compañía a sus amigos jugando la posición de defensor e incluso la de bateador que muchas veces le había atraído. Cuando terminó estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, como muchas veces había visto a sus amigos. Era obvio que no era lo mismo buscar la snitch que participar activamente en el juego. Supo entonces que se había perdido de mucha de la acción que sucedía mientras él se encontraba suspendido mirando a todas partes buscando la bolita.

Al terminar el juego bajaron al suelo y se dirigieron a las duchas. Una lechuza se aproximó salida del mismo castillo y dejó caer una nota frente suyo. La tomó en el aire pues el animal no quiso detenerse y siguió su vuelo.

Harry leyó la nota lleno de confusión mientras que Ron lo llamaba desde la entrada de las duchas. Le hizo señas con la mano de que le esperara unos segundos mientras volvía a leer la nota. "Ron..."

"¿Qué sucede?" Gritó nuevamente ya desde el interior de las duchas.

"Creo que los alcanzaré más tarde. Me surgió un imprevisto." Dijo con gesto extrañado pero extrañándose de la misma forma. Estuvo a punto de dejar la escoba en su respectivo armario cuando lo pensó mejor y se dirigió con ella nuevamente al patio. Dando un suave golpe en el suelo se elevó y se dirigió a la torre de astronomía. Se desenganchó de la escoba con la misma agilidad que un gato y se sujetó del marco, parado sobre el alfeizal. "¿Draco?" Se bajó de la ventana y vio cuando su novio se levantó del asiento donde estaba semi recostado.

"¿Sucede algo?" El rubio negó mientras se acercaba. "¿Entonces?"

"¿No puedo querer verte?"

"Claro que puedes... es sólo que no sé qué puede ser tan urgente que no pueda darme una ducha antes de verte."

"Sólo quería... comprobar algo." Le respondió vacilante, levemente sonrojado y sin verlos a los ojos. Harry dejó su nimbus 200 recostada de la columna al lado de la ventana y se acercó, cauteloso de no acercarse demasiado no fuera a manchar las finas ropas de su amante pero Draco se acercó un poco más, casi tocándolo.

Desde aquella corta distancia al rubio le llegaba perfectamente el olor a cuero del equipo de Quidditch de Harry. Descubrió entonces que no era tan desagradable como había imaginado por lo que se acercó un poco más pero Harry dio un paso atrás por instinto. "Draco... ¿Seguro que no puedes esperar hasta que me dé una ducha?" Musitó abochornado Harry mientras se limpiaba unas gotas de sudor que aún bajaban por su cuello luego de la práctica.

"No... es... no importa." Dijo acercándose otro paso y los ojos verdes se fijaron repentinamente llenos de timidez se fijaron en los suyos intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente sin dar con una razón. "Así estás bien." Susurró aún más bajo y al acercarse un poco más pudo ver con sorpresa que Harry se estremecía de forma suave, probablemente indeciso entre volver a alejarse y la fuerza de voluntad que necesitaba para no hacerlo.

"Draco... estoy..." No pudo continuar por los dedos de Draco sobre sus labios. Aquellos pálidos dedos que de pronto se deslizaron a su mejilla guiados por la línea de su quijada para luego descender causando escalofríos hacia la depresión entre los tendones de su cuello y su tráquea con la facilidad que le daba la humedad que se concentraba sobre su piel aún caliente por el ejercicio. Los dedos llegaron hasta el hoyuelo en la parte alta de su pecho donde se concentraba una enorme gota de sudor que recogió y esparció al recorrer el mismo camino pero esta vez hacia su rostro. Draco posó una mano en la curva de su espalda cuando Harry intentó por tercera vez volver a alejarse. El calor húmedo que emanaban las ropas de Harry lo hacían sentir extraño al tacto, pero si Pansy podía encontrar el atractivo en... eso... él, Draco Malfoy, no iba a darse por vencido.

"No sé qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza hoy pero creo que..." Dejando a un lado las delicadezas Draco había tomado a Harry por la nuca, deslizando sus dedos entre los húmedos cabellos. "...estás..." Sin siquiera cerrar los ojos pegó los labios al otro lado del cuello de Harry y pasó la lengua en un camino paralelo al que habían recorrido sus dedos momentos antes. "...extraño." La frase, más que palabras habían escapado como un gemido de la boca del joven Gryffindor.

Draco tuvo que suprimir la risa que amenazaba con escapar de su pecho no fuera a ser que confundiera más a su amado, pero las reacciones que le estaba sacando eran mucho más rápidas que las que solía sacarle en la cama. Prueba de ello lo fue la dureza que encontró en la entrepierna de Harry cuando terminó de acercarlo a su cuerpo para poder tener mejor acceso a su cuello. "¿Qué haces, Draco?" Suspiró sin aire Harry cuando la lengua del rubio comenzó a bajar a su pecho. Cuando los dedos de Draco comenzaron a abrir su túnica de Quidditch Harry pensó que el mundo se desvanecería. Su propio olor comenzaba a mezclarse... de alguna forma... comenzaba a provocarle extrañas sensacions sólo con respirarlo... y sus reacciones parecían estar justo fuera de la línea de control.

Las manos de Draco resbalaron fácilmente sobre su pecho, sobre la piel calenturienta que se liberaba a la brisa de la torre. "Draco... cualquiera podría encontrarnos." Pero los labios del rubio se aferraron a uno de sus pezones y la idea de ser descubierto se esfumó en el aire. Esta vez Draco fue consciente del aura mágica que comenzaba a formarse alrededor de Harry. El sabor a sal... a algo que jamás había probado antes pero que conocía de alguna forma causaba en su garganta deseos de cerrarse repugnada para de repente sentir que la sensación se deshacía repentina nublándole la cabeza con un instinto posesivo que hacía eco en su pecho y finalmente en sus caderas. Escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Harry sumido en el olor de su amante, tan fuerte como nunca antes lo había sentido, practicamente tangible.

Gimió cuando el aura inflamada de Harry acarició la suya, seduciéndola para que se unieran. Esta vez hizo un esfuerzo consciente para unirse en cuerpo y alma, permitiendo que su propia magia fuera de inmediato al encuentro de aquella otra. Las manos aún enguantadas de Harry se aferraron a sus hombros, buscando su nuca y su espalda para pegarlo contra sí como el que protege algo precioso.

Poco a poco fue retrocediendo hasta dar con la silla en la que había estado esperando a su amante Gryffindor y se sentó mientras Harry, de forma natural, se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo, provocando así una fricción aún más deliciosa entre ambos. Vivir un momento eterno no era lo mismo que estar suspendido en ese momento eterno y en ese instante Draco sentía estar suspendido de una forma imposible mientras la magia comenzaba a reventar alrededor de ambos.

"Te amo." Susurró contra el pecho ahora desnudo de Harry mientras respiraba profundamente el olor dulce de salado toque. "Podría estar aquí por siempre... así por siempre." Musitó con ojos entrecerrados de placer mientras sus propias caderas continuaban el sinuoso baile sin tener en cuenta nada más. "Te amo, te amo."

"Y yo también te amo, Draco. Mi Draco." Contuvo el aliento cuando el rubio comenzó a abrirle el pantalón, intentando con toda su voluntad mantenerse tan quieto como le era posible, cosa que no era mucho. No tardó en sentirse al borde del blanco abismo mientras la magia de ambos los envolvía haciendo reventar pequeñas chispas e iluminando la torre como un pequeño faro haciendo que algunos estudiantes que continuaban en el campo de Quidditch observaran curiosos la luz.

----------

"Panse... tenemos que hablar." Comentó Blaise a la rubia que en esos momentos se hallaba en los brazos de Vincent sin otra preocupación en el mundo que permitir que Gregory masajeara una de sus manos con inusitada delicadeza. La rubia suspiró dramáticamente antes de echar su cabeza hacia atrás y darle un lánguido beso al joven que la sujetaba. Blaise no dejó de observarla careciendo de la verguenza necesaria para dicho acto por lo que también observó cuando la joven se enderezó levemente para darle un beso igualmente lánguido al que aún sujetaba su mano.

"Si fuera legal me casaría con los dos." Murmuró evidentemente complacida por las atenciones que ambos Slytherins le daban. Blaise sonrió con malicia.

"Sabes, Panse. Eso es cuestión de encontrar el lugar adecuado para casarte. Después de todo, si hay lugares en que un hombre puede casarse con más de una mujer... deberían existir lugares en que una mujer pueda casarse con más de dos hombres... legalmente."

"Tú siempre tienes unas ideas brillantes, Blay, querido." Y la sutil seriedad bajo las palabras le dio a entender que el comentario era realmente un halago. Imaginó por breves instantes una boda con dos novios y una sola novia... ¿sería eso suficiente para su amiga? Sacudió levemente sus pensamientos, para Pansy menos que eso no era suficiente. Los Parkinson no conocían realmente la pequeña serpiente que tenían por hija, tenían una idea pero no la conocían en el fondo y les iba a dar un par de dolor de cabeza más. La rubia le echó un último vistazo a sus dos amigos-amantes y con sincera pena se alejó de ambos. ¿De qué quieres hablarme?" Preguntó mientras se arreguindaba de su brazo.

"Necesito saber quién es el mejor en transformaciones, sin duda alguna, sin importar de qué casa sea."

"Eso es fácil, primor, Granger es la mejor en transformaciones, incluso mejor que Harry y Tom juntos." Susurró ambos nombres mientras se alejaban un poco del resto de sus compañeros que estudiaban en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

"Entonces necesito que me ayudes a convencerla."

"¿Convencerla de qué?"

"Ayer estuve escuchando al Lord. Realmente ha cambiado mucho, pero no creo que pueda evitarlo. Pienso que es parte del hechizo que le lanzó Potter."

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Siento... que la magia del hechizo todavía está activa. Todavía no se ha completado. Lo más dificil era absorber la consciencia del Lord al interior de la de Potter, pero aún son dos entes separados. Aunque Potter no me ha dicho cuál hechizo utilizó es obvio que pretendía acabar con el Lord. Cabe entonces la posibilidad que aunque más lento, la consciencia de Potter continúe absorbiéndolo. Ya le ha quitado gran parte de la magia, pero eso es sólo una parte de lo que es Voldemort." Caminaron un poco más. "Yo tengo la habilidad para fraccionar las ondas mágicas a voluntad. Potter tiene una habilidad innata para crear objetos sólidos..."

"...y Granger la habilidad para transmutar un objeto inerte en uno vivo. Potter puede crear un objeto y empujar la consciencia de Tom a su interior, luego tu cortarías la magia que los une y Granger lo transmutaría a un objeto vivo."

"Debe hacerse antes de que Potter lo integre por completo a su propia consciencia. Si lo hace sólo tendremos una copia del Niño-Que-Vivió y no de nuestro señor."

"¿Crees que Granger nos ayude?"

"Para eso estoy pidiéndote ayuda, para convencerla. ¿Quién mejor que tú para convencer a una media sangre? Estoy seguro que encontrarás la forma de convencer a una heróica Gryffindor de ayudar a su propio amigo... ¿no crees?"

"¡Ahh... me encanta cuando me hablas así, Blay!" Chilló entusiasmada, tenía otra maquiavélica travesura que realizar.

----------

Snape apenas tuvo tiempo para llegar a la puerta de sus habitaciones en las mazmorras. Había tenido que suspender la clase que en esos momentos intentaba darle a unos alumnos de segundo año. Los había despedido con voz temblorosa mientras sentía que su cuerpo ardía comenzando justo en lo bajo de su vientre regándose a todas partes de su cuerpo. Con el rostro enrojecido y jadeando fuertemente y no a causa de la carrera abrió la puerta.

Emitió un chillido estrangulado cuando un Lucius, ya sin ropa, se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo con toda la fiereza y elegancia de una pantera, halándolo al interior de la habitación y azotando la puerta que apenas se mantuvo cerrada.

"Ese..." Comenzó a rasgar las ropas de Severus quien por su parte lo interrumpía con desesperados besos. "...mocoso..." Gemido, suspiro, gemido. "...dejó abierta la conexión..." Gemido, gruñido y un apagado grito de placer. la marca."

"Descuidado." Gimió Severus en su boca mientras su capa volaba a varios pies de distancia.

"Lo voy a matar cuando le ponga..." Quejido, gemido y ronroneo. "...las manos encima. ¡Maldición, Severus! ¿Tenías que ponerte tanta ropa hoy?" Exclamó exasperado.

"No te quejes y haz algo." Murmuró contra sus labios el maestro de pociones mientras intentaba torpemente dirigirlos a la recámara. "Usa la varita."

"Lo que voy a usar no tiene nada que ver con magia." Dijo cuando finalmente pudo quitarle el resto de la ropa, arrojándola lejos de sí y empujando a Severus sobre la cama. Los negros ojos se abrieron con sorpresa pero una sola mirada al cuerpo que se acomodaba sobre el suyo le dejó saber que no iba a poder convencer a Lucius de ser pasivo, además, en esos momentos se sentía demasiado excitado como para importarle. Su último pensamiento coherente fue sellar la puerta a sus habitaciones y recitar un hechizo de silencio alrededor de ambos.

"Umhhh, Lucius, ¿finalmente piensas mostrarme lo que puede hacer un noble?"

"No cualquier noble, Severus, un Malfoy." De no haber sido por el hechizo de silencio el grito de Severus se hubiera escuchado hasta la torre de astrología donde un par de adolescentes estaban haciendo el amor.

----------

Gracias por leer.


	35. Capítulo 35

- 

**Capítulo 35**

-

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Neli Black** - Jejeeje, estás como yo, que no me gustaría separarlos pero también quiero juntarlo con Blaise. Harry volverá a la Mansión Malfoy sólo que falta un poco para eso. Espero que quieras leer hasta allá.

**Zei** - Uhhh, no puedo hacerlos más largos, estaba publicando dos veces por semana pero justo ahora como que quiero llevar un poco más lento lo que sucede porque no es cuestión de escribir lo que va a pasar y ya. Hay detalles que dejé al principio y que van saliendo ahora, espero que puedan verlos. Gracias por interesarte en la historia.

**Sonomi Yuy Maxwell** - Par de pervertidos Jajajaja, buena forma de ponerlos. No sé si llegaré hasta una boda... no soy adepta a ellas, cuestiones personales pero bueh, ya veremos qué se hace. Lo del hechizo aún no está muy claro pero irá tomando forma poco a poco, falta convencer a unas personitas.

**Cerdo Volador** - Pues espero que a estas alturas ya hayas podido ver las... ejem... auras (si ajàjejejeje). Gracias por seguir la historia de aquí a allá.

-

"Concentración, señor Potter." Volvió a regañarlo el maestro de pociones cuando no le atinó correctamente el hechizo a Lucius.

"Eso intento." Murmuró con determinación. Esquivó un hechizo y se protegió de otro para luego responder con un hechizo en específico que intentaba dominar. No que fuera dificil, sino que su mente continuaba distrayéndose, más por la conversación de cierto ex señor oscuro residente en su cabeza.

"¡Más concentración, Potter¿Qué es lo que sucede hoy?" Snape le daba la mirada de siempre, enfurruñada y fastidiada que recordaba de sus primeros años de escuela. Pero esta vez tenía toda la razón del mundo. Había fallado varias veces al intentar completar el hechizo y cuando casi lo tenía dominado había vuelto a perder la concentración.

"Lo siento, profesor." Susurró avergonzado. Lucius arqueó una fina ceja con curiosidad. En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al joven, realmente conociéndolo, pensaba que había dejado atrás la etapa de sumisión y

"¿Harry, qué sucede? No estás poniendo ni un cuarto de atención a lo que haces. No que tus ataques dejen de ser mortales, pero podrías chamuscarme más que de costumbre y prefiero mi carne bien cruda." Las palabras de Lucius lo hicieron suspirar profundamente. "¿Quizás hay alguien que quiere conversar con nosotros?" Preguntó tanteando al joven, varias veces había visto un destello rojizo en los ojos verdes, las veces suficientes para saber que Tom, su señor, estaba muy cerca de la superficie.

Harry volvió a suspirar. Era dificil esconderle algo a Lucius, no sabía por qué pero el hombre podía disectar sus sentimientos y pensamientos mucho mejor que su profesor de pociones. Varias veces, a través de las memorias de Tom, había visto a Lucius doblegado sobre sus rodillas, postrándose a sus pies y aún así tan intocable, la maldad de Voldemort no había podido manchar del todo aquella imagen noble. Sabía que Lucius había sido cruel, tan cruel como Voldemort le había exigido que fuera, pero por más que había intentado no había podido tocar la pasión de ese hombre. Todo lo que hacía lo vivía a plenitud y eso lo diferenciaba de sus demás seguidores.

Snape en el fondo era un rebelde más que nada, pero su resentimiento ante la vida lo había endurecido demasiado. Lucius, endurecido como estaba, seguía sintiendo, respirando con todo el placer que da la primera bocanada de aire puro cuando se sale del agua.

"Quizás." Admitió finalmente. La verdad era que Tom no había dejado de parlotear desde la noche en que hablaran con Blaise. A cada momento y sin razón aparente comenzaba a conversar... Harry no sabía cómo habían llegado a eso ya que en un principio Tom se negaba con vehemencia a dirigirle la palabra y luego si lo hacía era sólo para molestarlo o manipularlo. Pero poco a poco el silencio entre ambos había ido desapareciendo. Realmente no le había molestado tanto, pero ese día en específico lo estaba volviendo loco y ya varias veces se había visto a punto de volar su secreto en frente de alguno de sus profesores en otras clases, lo que le recordaba que sus amigos tampoco conocían el secreto. ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraban de que los Slytherin lo sabían mucho antes que ellos?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la inane charla de Tom que le hablaba con entusiasmo de algo que no podía discernir. El colmo llegó en la forma de un hechizo que Severus le lanzara en esos instantes enviándolo a la pared sin contemplaciones. Gruñó al despegarse de la pared y se pasó una mano por los cabellos con violencia, revolviéndolos más de lo normal y ambos hombres fueron conscientes de que intentaba controlar la repentina aura que se desprendía de su cuerpo en airadas oleadas de magia. "Suficiente." Siseó enojado. "Estoy harto de tus incesantes parloteos. Me niego a recibir otro hechizo más por tu culpa, así que será mejor que salgas y quemes algo de energía antes que te encierre definitivamente en una oscura esquina de mis pensamientos." Rugió por lo bajo haciendo que a Severus se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca y que un estremecimiento recorriera la espalda de Lucius. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente rojos, dejando escuchar un sonido como atragantado sospechosamente parecido a un gemido enojado.

Luego de un buen momento de silencio se escuchó una jubilosa exclamación. "¡Al fin!"

Tom se pasó la mano por los cabellos intentando alisarlos como era su costumbre llevarlos, pero los cabellos se mantuvieron algo revueltos para su molestia y sorpresa. Se quitó los lentes y se apresuró a colocarlos en un lugar seguro junto con la varita de Harry. Ante el mudo asombro de los dos hombres sacó su propia varita y sonrió mientras hacía una profunda reverencia con media sonrisa maliciosa. "Caballeros... ¡En guardia!" La orden no los tomó tan desprevenidos como la actitud de Tom. La seriedad que siempre había permeado su rostro incluso de joven parecía haberse rasgado en alguna parte permitiendo que una sonrisa traviesa asomara a sus labios.

No tardaron en ponerse en guardia y comenzar los ataques, pero era obvio que Tom no iba a permanecer callado por mucho tiempo, la picardía en sus ojos debió haberles advertido.

Unas chispas rosadas pasaron volando muy cerca del hombro de Lucius cuando la primera estocaba verbal apareció. "No me han dicho qué les parece la conexión entre Harry y la marca."

Snape trastabilló intentando esquivar el hechizo mientras Lucius se quedaba muy quieto con una expresión inusual en el rostro. "¿Fuiste tú?" Preguntó incrédulo pero tuvo que moverse para que un chorro de estrellas púrpuras no lo tocara.

"Pensé que les gustaría saber lo que se siente. Es dificil no querer compartirlo con alguien." Sonrió mientras atacaba a la misma vez a ambos hombres. El profesor de pociones logró esquivar el hechizo pero Lucius no tuvo tanta suerte y quedó estampado contra uno de los muros. "¡Estás lento, Malfoy!" Exclamó sonriente el joven mientras esquivaba a la perfección un hechizo de Severus.

Lucius se enderezó rápidamente para atacarlo a la misma vez que Severus pero por más empeño que le ponían ninguno podía tocarlo.

Al final de aquellas dos horas ambos hombres jadeaban incontrolablemente. Tom les dio una mirada divertida, tal pareciera que ni siquiera había sudado un poco. "Bien, caballeros, creo que me gustaría continuar pero temo dañar esos cuerpos que aunque algo antiguos siguen teniendo sus usos."

"¡Qué!" Exclamó Lucius sin poder contenerse y frunciendo el rostro a causa de un par de costillas lastimadas. Severus intentó no reírse ante la indignación del rubio que aunque quería insultar a su señor no podía por más que lo intentara.

"Creo que es tiempo de buscar adversarios más ágiles para esta empresa." Murmuró Severus con una sonrisa a flor de labios. "Y que estén a la altura de sus habilidades." Tom arqueó una ceja con curiosidad mientras veía a Severus componerse un poco y salir de la habitación. Aprovechó para acercarse a Lucius y sin que pudiera protestar le tocó donde más le molestaban las costillas. El hombre se estremeció brevemente por el dolor pero de inmediato se enderezó y dio un resoplido de indignación.

"De nada, Lucius." Musitó sonriente. Se había olvidado del genio que se gastaba el actual dueño de la mansión Malfoy. "¿Sabes qué tiene en mente Severus?"

"Aunque tuviera la información no te la daría, sería una ventaja sobre lo que Severus tiene planeado." Dijo curvando los labios suavemente y encogiéndose de hombros con elegancia, permitiendo que la curiosidad corriera rampante por la mente del Lord.

Severus tardó un poco en regresar y cuando lo hizo abrió la puerta y tras él entraron dos estudiantes que Tom no pudo reconocer de inmediato porque ambos se habían cubierto los rostros con las capuchas de sus capas.  
Los estudiantes se colocaron frente a Tom, separados a un brazo de distancia y sacaron sus varitas dejándolas descansar a sus costados mientras el profesor de pociones volvía a conjurar las burbujas que contendrían el poder a utilizarse.

"Bien, pueden comenzar." Dijo alejándose e indicándole a Lucius que se alejara también. "Estas dos... antigüedades nos dedicaremos a observar." El tono del hombre intentaba ocultar una carcajada mal disimulada.

Tom había perdido un poco la sonrisa por la curiosidad que sentía. Se le hacían conocidos los dos estudiantes pero no podía dar con sus identidades, intentó descubrir si tenían la marca pero no enconró nada por lo que descartó la idea de que fueran jóvenes mortífagos. Lo único que podía adivinar era que estaba frente a un chico y una chica de séptimo año.

"En guardia." Exclamó con claridad. Sus adversarios levantaron la varita y se inclinaron respetuosamente, de inmediato se pusieron en movimiento, rodeándolo e intentando ponerse en uno de sus lados ciegos. En una esquina Snape sonreía abiertamente mientras Lucius observaba lleno de curiosidad pero sin atreverse a preguntar.

Un chorro de estrellas salió de la varita de la chica haciendo que Tom respondiera. El hechizo rebotó en el escudo de la chica a la misma vez que el joven del otro lado lo atacaba.esquivó su propio hechizo y apenas pudo cubrirse del segundo cuando nuevamente la joven atacaba. Quince minutos más tarde Tom jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Si hubiera enfrentado a uno solo de esos chicos seguramente podía haber jugado como había hecho con Lucius y Severus, pero ambos jóvenes parecían estar en sincronía perfecta y eso era una ventaja sobre su propia técnica.

Sonrió cuando uno de sus hechizos rozó a la joven. "Excelente demostración." Comentó Severus desde su lugar. "Ahora déjense de juegos y comiencen el duelo real."

Al comentario se escuchó un resoplido desde abajo de la capucha del joven pero la pareja ya se colocaba nuevamente en la primera posición.

"Debo admitir que son buenos." Comentó Tom. "Pero si ahora vamos a enfrentarnos en serio quiero ver con quienes me enfrento." Dijo decidido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La joven se volteó hacia el profesor y este asintió por lo que se llevó una mano a la capucha y se descubrió. Los ojos de Tom se abrieron enormes como nunca. No tuvo dudas de quién sería el otro estudiante y segundos más tardes unos cabellos rojos le confirmaron sus sospechas.

"Finalmente nos vemos a la cara." Susurró Ron con seriedad mientras Hermione sonreía desde el otro lado. Tom había dejado caer los brazos, demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar. "¿Hay algún problema?" Preguntó el joven viendo que no se ponía en guardia como era requerido.

"Yo... Severus... no puedo atacarlos." Murmuró mientras sus ojos rojizos iban de un joven al otro.

"Le aseguro que están perfectamente entrenados, señor Riddle."

"No es por eso." Susurró.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Lucius comenzando a notar que aquella pareciera ser una debilidad del Lord. Sabía que por alguna razón Tom no podía ser tocado por Draco.

"Son los amigos de Harry." La respuesta hizo que Severus arrugara el ceño.

"Esa no es razón suficiente." Comentó acercándose. "La señorita Granger y el señor Weasley han estado entrenando de la misma forma que Harry pero con unas pequeñas variaciones. Además si lo que teme es dañarlos le aseguro que no podrá. Recuerde el hechizo de protección que se realizó en Potter a principio de año. Además ya es tiempo de que los guardianes de Potter demuestren lo que han aprendido." Los ojos de Tom se reflejaron verdes por unos segundos cosa que el maestro de pociones notó de inmediato. "Si el señor Potter es quien se niega a enfrentarse a sus propios amigos..."

"No... aunque casi adivinas lo que sucede, Severus. Potter quiere saber cómo es que sus dos mejores amigos se enteraron cuando él no les ha dicho nada."

"Soy el responsable de que esa información llegara a ellos."

"¿Puedes decirle a Harry que no estamos enojados con él?" Preguntó Hermione con preocupación y Tom asintió quedamente.

"Bien, Compañero. Dejemos las preocupaciones a un lado y las explicaciones para más tarde. Estoy ansioso por averiguar si las clases del murciélago realmente sirven para algo. ¡Ouch!" Ron se sobó la cabeza mientras Hermione le daba una mirada de reproche y Lucius reía tersamente. "Mione, no tenías por qué pegarme tan fuerte." Gimoteó el pelirojo cambiando por completo el tono serio por uno quejumbrosamente aniñado.

"Hablaremos luego." Siseó la joven mientras miraba decidida a Tom y levantaba la barbilla desafiante. "Bien, Tom Riddle, quizás no tengamos la oportunidad de vengarnos de todo el mal que causaste pero creo que tendremos la satisfacción de patearte el trasero mínimo esta vez." Tom arqueó una ceja mientras ponía cara de asombro pero Hermione se alistó y lo señaló con la varita. "¡En guardia!" Y Severus tuvo que alejarse a prisa porque el duelo se reanudaba con más fiereza que antes.

-

Tom se dejó caer sobre el suelo justo al lado de Ron mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. No habían practicado con hechizos reales, al menos él no podía. Según el hechizo que le daba control sobre su cuerpo a los dos jóvenes no podía ni siquiera defenderse... al menos no mágicamente.

"Me siento como si estuviera en el orfanato." Murmuró sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes. Hacía un buen rato que Severus y Lucius se habían retirado dejándolos sólos para que pudieran... discutir con tranquilidad algunos asuntos. Hermione se había sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y le daba largas miradas a Tom sin poder evitar la curiosidad que sentía.

"¿El orfanato?"

"Crecí en uno. No fue fácil." Hermione no sabía la razón por la cual Tom había crecido en un orfanato, sólo podía adivinarla. Sólo Harry conocía... y no había compartido la información con ninguno de ellos.

Ron no podía, por más que supiera que su amigo estaba en el interior de Tom, intentar ser amigable con el ex Lord. "Eso no justifica todo el mal que causaste." Gruñó el pelirojo sin mirarlo y Hermione le dio un leve empujón. "¿Qué? No me voy a quedar callado, Mione. No en esto. No me importa que sea Harry el que esté allá adentro. Sigue siendo Vol... Vold... ?Argh, sigue siendo Voldemort!"

"Tienes razón. Sigo siendo Voldemort." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ron respiraba con fuerza por lo enojado que se sentía hasta que cambió de posición y se sentó mirando al joven que antes fuera Harry.

"Nunca podré entender por qué les tenías tanta zaña. Sé que eres un media sangre." Exclamó enojado.

"Los muggle tienen armas que pueden destruir al mundo."

"No lo creo. ¿Cómo podrían sin magia?"

"Las tienen... ¿no es así, Hermione?" La joven se quedó callada sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. "Armas que pueden borrar poblados enteros... tan grandes como Inglaterra misma... en segundos, como si nada."

"¿Mione?"

"Es cierto, Ron. Pero eso no significa que todos estemos de acuerdo. Los gobiernos las tienen pero las utilizan para asustar, ninguno se atreve a utilizarlas nuevamente."

"Los muggle sólo saben destruir lo que temen. Y le temen a los magos, a la magia, a nosotros. Si Merlín hubiera conocido el futuro que los muggle crearían con sus mentes destructivas no hubiera estado tan inclinado a ayudarlos."

"La Orden de Merlín se creó con el propósito de ayudar a los muggle... si los magos se hubieran preocupado más por acercarse a los muggle y no en la exclusividad de sus tontas líneas de sangre quizás nuestro presente sería uno diferente. No todos los muggle son lo que dices, así como no todos los magos son lo que dicen ser."

"La Orden de Merlín es un grupo de hipócritas." Continuaron discutiendo y pronto la conversación fue escalando hasta que Tom se puso en pie, los ojos relampagueando enojados. Se sentía rechazado nuevamente y si había algo que no toleraba era el rechazo. Había pasado su vida con el rechazo de su padre. Había vivido con el temor a ser rechazado por sus compañeros por la sangre muggle de su padre. Y había matado a todos los que lo habían rechazado cuando comenzaba a ganar poder. Pero no más, nunca más.

No podía llamar a Lucius o a Severus. No lo entenderían. Draco no tenía la marca, tampoco Pansy. Sólo le quedaba alguien más y no dudó en llamar... con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó el pelirojo viéndolo moverse nervioso hacia la puerta.

"No es tu asunto." Murmuró Tom mientras se pasaba las manos por los cabellos en un gesto que Ron conocía a la perfección.

"No puedes irte sin que Harry regrese." Exclamó Ron enojado.

"Harry no tiene deseos de regresar en estos momentos y yo me siento algo incómodo en compañía de dos personas que obviamente no les agrada mi presencia y de las cuales no puedo defenderme."

"No vamos a atacarte cuando estas indefenso. No somos serpientes." Gruñó con más rabia el pelirojo.

"Las serpientes no carecen de honor sólo porque su forma de vida es diferente a la de algunos." Se defendió Tom frustrado.

"Todas las serpientes bson/b y siempre serán traicioneras." Dijo el pelirojo con total convicción, inamovible en su pensar.

"Estoy completamente seguro de que no podrías sobrevivir siendo una serpiente. No con toda la segregación existente en nuestra contra. No podrías pasar un sólo mes viviendo como una, menos aún entender nuestras razones porque eres un cerrado de mente que no puede ver más allá de sus narices." Tom se había acercado al pelirojo con cada palabra y practicamente estaban frente a frente con expresiones que a las claras decían que pronto dejarían a un lado sus varitas y resolverían el asunto de otra forma. Fue en esos momentos en que Blaise entró al aula y por mala suerte interpretó incorrectamente lo que sucedía. "Converto Parvulus Bestia." Unas pequeñas estrellitas cubrieron parcialmente al pelirojo y ante los horrorizados ojos de Hermione comenzó a encogerse.

"Effingo Incantatum." El mismo hechizo que había afectado al pelirojo comenzó a afectar al moreno de pelo largo, esta vez para horror de Tom.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Susurró cuando la transformación terminó. Se acercó al animalito que en el suelo lo miraba con enormes ojos color miel, toda su piel de un negro lustroso. "¿Blaise?" El cachorro lo vio acercar las manos y se agazapó en el suelo asustado. Lo tomó con cuidado y se volteó enojado hacia la joven Gryffindor pero no pudo reclamarle nada porque en sus brazos traía un cachorro de rojísimo pelaje de enormes ojos azules que temblaba visiblemente.

"¿Ronald?" Murmuró la joven al borde de las lágrimas. "Oh, Ron. Al menos no te convirtió en rata." Susurró ahogando un suave sollozo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró un muy preocupado profesor de pociones que al ver los animales en manos de los jóvenes y viendo que faltaba uno de los integrantes se llevó una mano a la sien. "Jóvenes. Explíquense de inmediato."

-

Gracias por leer.


	36. Capítulo 36

- 

**Capítulo 36**

-

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**NeLi BlAcK** - Ups, no es perrito, es un gatito, pero abajo dejo la explicación. Todavía falta un poco para que regrese pero ya llegaremos allá. Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por el comentario.

**LestrangeBlack** - Muchas, muchas gracias. Es cierto que es sólo un nombre en el libro, pero así también son muchos otros personajes de la Rowling. Y tienes mucha razón, los fanfiction vienen al rescate de nuestra imaginación, jejejeje.

**Audrey Ludlow** - No te apures por tardarte, más me he tardado yo en actualizar... ups. Son mimosas, abajo doy una breve explicación, espero que no se te hayan acabado las vacaciones aún... ups.

**Cerdo Volador** - Ay pobres que no son perros, jejejejeje. Jajajaja, yo tampoco he podido ver auras pero espero que puedas leer las que explico allá en Fanfiction. Ojalá tengas chance entre break y break de leer alguito. Cuídate mucho.

-

**Nota:** Por cierto, las mimosas... para los que no recuerdan, son una mezcla de gatos y aves, de hecho, son gatos con alas pero de pequeños son tan grandes como un gato normal porque de grandes son mucho mayores, así que imaginense quizás a un cachorrito de leon o de tigre con alas y el pelaje con pintas que simulan plumas. Así Blaise es completamente negro y Ron completamente rojo pero con las demás características de las mimosas. Son bebos, no pueden volar porque aún no tienen plumas pero siguen teniendo consciencia de lo que son en realidad, por lo tanto entienden cuando se les habla. Eso era todo.

-

El profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Rubeus Hagrid, declaró finalmente que los pequeños animales eran, en efecto, dos mimosas voladoras recién empollados. Cuando habían recogido a sus compañeros del suelo ninguno había notado las pequeñas alas aún desnudas que se escondían entre el pelaje de ambos cachorros que en esos momentos descansaban respectivamente en los regazos de Tom Riddle y Hermione Granger con sendas botellas llenas de una extraña leche que aunque en apariencia desagradable a ambos parecía gustarles en extremo. En esos momentos ambos jóvenes se hallaban en las oficinas del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore junto con el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.

Ninguno sabía por qué pero el aire en la oficina parecía mucho más solemne que nunca. Albus observaba a las mimosas en brazos de los estudiantes con algo de curiosidad hasta que finalmente...

"¿Alguien quiere un bombón de limón?" Severus se adelantó y tomó dos para sorpresa de Albus. Hermione ahogó un pequeñísimo suspiro y tomó uno. Tom le ido un vistazo dudoso a los dulces y tomó uno pero no se lo echó a la boca sino que se puso a jugar con él. "Bien... caballeros y dama presente, creo que tenemos un pequeño problema. Supongo que esa mimosa que carga, señorita Granger, es el señor Weasley." La voz de Albus sonaba como siempre, entre curiosa y gentil. Hermione asintió. "¿Y esta segunda mimosa es...?"

"El señor Zabini." Contestó Severus.

"Oh." Las mimosas continuaron chupando sus biberones, la de color negro azabache tranquilamente pero la rojiza parecía no querer estarse quieta ni un instante y gruñía suavemente cada vez que se azotaba las alas desnudas contra algo. "Y... ¿cómo fue que el señor Weasley y el señor Zabini terminaron convertidos en mimosas voladoras?" Preguntó el director intentando esconder una sonrisa.

"El señor Zabini intervino teniendo escaso conocimiento de la situación y maldijo al señor Weasley... la señorita Granger, no sabiendo el hechizo que había utilizado el joven pero queriendo... corresponder le aplicó un hechizo de repetición." Explicó el profesor con naturalidad practicada.

"Señorita Granger... creo que su acción merece un castigo además de la consecuente disminución de puntos. El señor Zabini merece el mismo trato¿no es así, Severus?" Severus gruñó descontento pero finalmente asintió y Albus regresó su atención al joven Riddle. "¿Cómo es que tenemos a Tom y no a Harry?"

"Estabamos... practicando, señor." Todos en la habitación se quedaron mudos al escuchar a Tom, no porque hubiera hablado, de haber sido eso la conversación hubiera continuado sin problemas. Tom se arriesgó a mirar a su alrededor cuando el silencio se prolongó por más de lo necesario. Albus lo miraba como si las barbas le pesaran tanto que no pudiera cerrar la boca, Granger pronto tendría que soltar a Ron-mimosa si no quería recibir un rasguño pues lo apretaba con demasiada fuerza y Severus había quedado como estatua justo en el momento en que intentaba desenvolver un bombón de limón. "¿Qué?" Obviamente no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho tan obedientemente como si fuera Harry.

"Debo estar alucinando." Susurró Albus un poco afectado. Hermione finalmente soltó a la mimosa colorada que dio un gruñido molesto e intentó bajarse de su regazo, cayendo al suelo con un sonido sordo emitiendo un sonido lastimero entre maullido y gorjeo que hizo que la joven se apresurara a tomarlo nuevamente.

Se escuchó entonces que la gárgola de la entrada anunciaba la visita de uno de los alumnos. Draco Malfoy esperaba en las escaleras para subir. Albus le indicó a la gárgola que le permitiera entrar y al rato el rubio platino de Slytherin entró serenamente a la oficina. "El profesor Snape me pidió que viniera." Dio como toda excusa mientras sus ojos se posaban en quien él pensaba que era Harry. Albus le hizo señas para que se sentara y ya iba a sentarse al lado del Gryffindor cuando se percató que aquel no era Harry sino Tom. Se detuvo en seco, confundido pero terminó de acercarse. Sabía que Albus no era ignorante a la situación de Harry pero el que Tom estuviera allí y no su Harry era suficiente para preocuparse. Además había notado algo tarde la diferencia, más por los ojos rojizos que por otra cosa.

Se sentó al lado del joven que se separó por instinto de su persona cosa que Albus notó de inmediato pero no comentó. Draco observó con curiosidad los animales que tenían sus compañeros de escuela, especialmente el de color rojizo con ojos azules y mal temperamento...

"¡Weasley!" Exclamó en dirección a la joven y Hermione asintió. Sólo entonces se volteó hacia Tom y con un leve temblor en sus labios susurró. "¿Blaise? Santo Slytherin." De inmediato extendió sus manos para quitársela al joven que la cargaba. Albus hizo ademán de detenerlo al mismo tiempo que Snape pero algo tarde puesto que ya Draco tomaba la botella y el animal.

Por suerte Tom ya estaba sentado porque no bien Draco lo había rozado perdió el conocimiento. El director y el profesor de pociones terminaron de acercarse, Snape lo sujetó justo a tiempo antes que fuera a dar al suelo. "Lo siento." Comentó cuando recordó que no podía tocar a Tom. La mimosa ahora en sus manos emitió un triste maullido mientras sus ojos color caramelo observaban al joven inconsciente.

"Severus, será mejor que lleves al señor Potter a su habitación."

-

La noche había sido demasiado larga para todos pero en especial para dos jóvenes mimosas. Una de ellas, la rojiza, se empeñaba en atacar a la bola de pelos negros que era la otra quien con un simple golpe de su garra la enviaba a rodar sobre el suelo provocando una sonrisa en los jóvenes que esperaban que Harry despertara.

"Estuvieron hablando con Tom." Comentó Draco cansado del largo silencio y la espera. Hermione asintió. "No pensé que supieran que estaba vivo."

"El profesor Snape creyó conveniente que lo supieramos, no fuera a ser que lo descubrieramos de otra forma." Hermione ya le había contado lo que hacían cuando Blaise entró y pasó el accidente. Al pequeño comentario siguió otro lapso de incómodo silencio interrumpido únicamente por los gruñidos, gorjeos y pequeños maullidos de ambas mimosas.

Draco observó los dos animales. Era obvio que Blaise no quería jugar con Ron pero el muy terco continuaba intentándolo una y otra vez sin cansarse. Demasiado juguetón, pensó. En esos momentos la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a Pansy quien chilló tan pronto vio a los animales en el suelo. Ambas criaturas se escondieron de inmediato bajo la cama donde sólo se podían ver sus luminosos ojos. "Draco... ese era... ese era..."

"¿Cómo te enteraste?" Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

"Sí era..." Suspiró resignándose. "Es lógico, primor. Blaise no se ha aparecido. Teníamos una cita. Pensé que se me habría adelantado y seguí su rastro hasta aquí. Entonces te veo a ti y a Granger y a esas dos bolas de pelos tannnn encantadoras, una roja y otra negra. Pues ¿cómo no voy a adivinar? Blaise y Weasley son víctimas de un hechizo, que son los únicos que faltan aquí."

"Sigo sin entender cómo te enteraste." Pansy se acercó y le dio un icariñoso/i pellizco.

"Buenas noches, Granger. Espero que Draco no te haya dado muchos problemas." Al comentario le siguieron dos cejas arqueadas en muda sorpresa. "¿Qué?" Preguntó azucaradamente y luego con algo de curiosidad. "¿Qué le sucedió a Potter?"

"Tom." Comentó Draco y esta vez fue Hermione la que le dio una mirada incrédula.

"¿Es que todo mundo lo sabe?" Se levantó de su lugar y buscó a su bola de pelos... Ron... de abajo de la cama. "Parkinson¿cómo es que sabes la contraseña de la habitación de Harry?"

"Ahh... secreto de serpientes, primor. No esperaba encontrarme con que todos estarían aquí, pero ya que estás mucho mejor. Quería hablar contigo, Granger, a solas."

-

Despertó sintiéndose como en la mansión, en paz y cálido. Al moverse sintió las sábanas pesadas y se volteó para ver a Draco aún dormido. Decidió no despertarlo pero se acurrucó más cerca. En su interior buscó la voz que todas las mañanas lo saludaba con comentarios mordaces pero no lo halló.

Esperó pacientemente... a veces Tom no le hablaba cuando él quería, al menos últimamente ese era el caso por lo que entrecerró los ojos y se propuso a disfrutar del calor del cuerpo de su rubio. Pero según pasaban los minutos sin escuchar siquiera un comentario sarcástico de parte de Tom comenzaba a preocuparse... era como una especie de vacío donde antes había estado la presencia del ex Señor Oscuro.

"¿Tom?" Susurró inquieto y comenzó a levantarse, despertando en el proceso a Draco. "¿Tom?" Susurró nuevamente dirigiéndose al espejo del baño. Unos ojos color caoba lo saludaron desde el otro lado del espejo, un poco ojerosos, un poco perdidos... pero más que nada cansados, como si acabara de levantarse.

"¿Qué quieres, Harry?" Preguntó amorriñado. El moreno no supo qué decir, simplemente se quedó mirándolo un rato con sus ojos verdes asustados. "¿Qué?" Volvió a preguntar el reflejo un poco más exasperado.

"Nada... es sólo que... no me contestabas." Murmuró el ojiverde.

"Estaba durmiendo."

"Oh..."

"¿Vas a regresar a dormir o qué?" Preguntó nuevamente algo molesto por la forma en que el joven de ojos verdes continuaba mirándolo. Harry asintió y sin decir más se regresó a la cama.

"¿Harry, sucede algo?" Lo sintió negar pero no pudo verle el rostro. "¿Quieres bajar a desayunar?" Le preguntó restregándose de los ojos el poco sueño que le quedaba.

"Ahh... no... todavía no... ¿podemos quedarnos unos minutos más?" Fue la respuesta. Sonrió con picardía y deslizó sus manos por dentro de la pijama del moreno acariciándole el vientre.

"Ummhh... claro que podemos quedarnos unos minutos más."

"No... ahora no, Draco, sólo unos minutos más para descansar." Por unos segundos Draco se sintió rechazado pero sacudió de inmediato esos pensamientos al recordar todo por lo que había pasado aquel cuerpo. Seguramente Harry estaba cansado... siempre que Tom lo tomaba lo dejaba exhausto.

"Está bien... descansemos un poco más. Cuando quieras bajamos." Murmuró cerca del oído del joven sonriendo al notar los escalofríos que le provocaba. "Luego hacemos lo que más te guste." Sus ojos brillaron con satisfacción al sentirlo asentir y se acurrucó nuevamente en el lugar donde había estado previamente.

Lo que fue el resto del día pasó tranquilamente con dos excepciones... Ron y Blaise seguían convertidos en mimosas. Draco había decidido pasar la tarde con el joven pues los profesores de clases especiales le habían dado un descanso a Harry. Hermione se hallaba con ellos.

"Madame Pomfrey dijo que probablemente mañana en la tarde se les quitaría." Comentó Hermione mientras cargaba a la mimosa colorada en sus brazos que en esos momentos intentaba escapar por todos los medios. Había pasado todo el día en los brazos de la joven y se sentía asfixiada. En esos momentos Pansy se acercó, cargando con ella la mimosa de color negro.

"¿Cómo están los más hermosos cupidos de todo Hogwarts?" Saludó con una pícara sonrisa que hizo que Harry se sonrojara y que Draco sonriera.

"Pansy, querida. ¿Cómo está nuestro buen amigo Blaise? Espero que haya pasado una mejor noche que Weasley." Justo en esos momentos la mimosa colorada saltó de las manos de Hermione y dando un agudo grojeo echó a correr, libre al fin de su prisión humana.

"¡Ron¡Ven ac�, bola de pelos!" Gritó furiosa la joven pero Pansy la detuvo.

"Ya déjalo respirar, Granger. Le hace falta." Dicho lo cual puso a la mimosa negra en el suelo. "Oye, Blay, vé y atrápalo." Echó a reír cuando Blaise salió corriendo elegantemente tras la mimosa colorada que corría como una centella mientras daba tumbos, rodando aquí y allá sobre el patio de la escuela. "Como puedes ver, Dray, Blaise está en muy buena forma. Tengo que decir que me da pena con Tom. Le dará trabajo tenerlo comiendo de su mano." Ante la declaración Draco notó cómo Harry se tensaba visiblemente.

"¿Harry?" Susurró pero el moreno negó cruzándose de brazos. Draco suspiró, tendría que sacarle la información tarde o temprano. Ya iban dos sucesos extraños en los cuales su novio se escondía y guardaba completo silencio y él sabía que eso no era nada bueno.

"¿Nos disculpan? Tengo algo que conversar con Granger." Exclamó de pronto la rubia tomando a la joven Gryffindor de la mano. Draco entrecerró los ojos con sospecha... Pansy se había estado comportando más extraña que de costumbre. Sacudió la cabeza positivamente y Pansy se llevó a la joven tras ella como un torbellino.

"¿Qué se traen esas dos?" Susurró. Pero las manos de Harry entrelazándose en su cintura lo hicieron posar su atención en su moreno. "Me estás ocultando algo." Murmuró y lo vio tensarse de nuevo. "Vámos¿no confías en mí?"

"Confiar en tí me ha traído problemas." Le respondió Harry con media sonrisa.

"Y placer." Respondió el rubio sin perder el ritmo de la conversación haciendo que Harry sonriera.

"Es una tontería." Susurró finalmente.

"Tienes suerte de que tus tonterías me importen." Dijo fingiendo arrogancia. Lo hizo caminar a su lado... alejándose un poco más de la vista de los demás. Llegaron hasta el lago, en una parte un poco oculta y allí lo abrazó con suavidad, pegándolo contra su pecho. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro algo forzado y luego de minutos en aquella posición finalmente se animó a contarle.

"Es Tom..."

"¿Qué tiene Tom? Espero que no sea lo de que estás perdiendo el control otra vez." Musitó rodando los ojos pero acariciando tiernamente los cabellos del moreno, intentando alisarlos sin mucho éxito.

"No... no es eso." Otro suspiro. "Algo le pasa." En ese momento Draco no pudo menos que enarcar una ceja confundido.

"¿Algo como qué?"

"No sé cómo explicarlo... sólo sé que le pasa algo. Puedo sentirlo." Se aferró por instinto a las ropas de su novio quien lo apretó más. "Le queda poco tiempo."

"¿Poco tiempo para qué?"

"No lo sé... sólo que tiene poco."

-

"Ya te dije que lo que propones es algo serio. No sé cómo se te ocurre decírmelo a mí sabiendo que estoy en contra de que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado regrese."

"Pero tú lo has visto, no es el mismo."

"¿Cómo puedo estar segura?" El silencio se alargó por un buen rato hasta que la rubia la hizo detener.

"Mira, Granger. Digamos... hipotéticamente, que tienes la seguridad de que Riddle no se convertirá nuevamente en el Señor Tenebroso. ¿Aceptarías la propuesta?"

"¿Sabes todos los problemas que tendríamos si sacaramos una persona así del aire?"

"No te pregunto cuántos problemas tendríamos."

"¿Entonces qué demonios es lo que quieres saber, Parkison?"

"Quiero saber si el proyecto es viable. Si lo es... entonces yo me podría encargar del resto."

"¿Cómo?"

"No preguntes cómo. Por Slyhterin Sagrado. Tú contéstame lo que te pregunto."

"Mira, Parkinson. Podré ser una sangre sucia como ustedes dicen, pero no soy retrasada. ¿Qué evitaría que intentaras chantajearme si te doy una respuesta positiva, a mí o a Harry o a cualquiera de mis amigos? No, no. Sé que lo intentarías, eres todo lo Slyhterin que puedes ser." La rubia se cruzó de brazos y dio un delicado resoplido.

"¿Crees conocerme?"

"No, no te conozco, es por eso que no puedo subestimarte."

"Me ofendes, Granger."

"Me disculparía si supiera que no he dicho la verdad." Justo en esos momentos una bola de pelos negros cargando a una de pelos rozjizos se fueron acercando lentamente.

"Oh, Blaise, buen chico. Lo traíste sano y salvo." Ronroneó al tiempo que tomaba la bola de pelos que era Ron de la boca de la mimosa y se la daba a Hermione. "Ven aquí, te mereces que te rasque la pancita." Dicho y hecho, la joven tomó a la mimosa que era Blaise y comenzó a rascarle la panza sacándole un profundo ronroneo.

La mimosa colorada miró a su guardiana y le puso enormes ojos azules. "No te lo mereces." Exclamó indignada pero finalmente aquellos ojos terminaron por ablandarla. "Está bien, está bien. Pero me las cobraré cuando regreses a tu forma original." Murmuró enojada y la mimosa se echó contenta boca arriba en sus brazos a la espera de que le rascaran la panza. Hermione murmuró entre dientes pero terminó rascándole la panza. Luego se giró hacia la rubia de repente. "Lo pensaré, Parkinson, pero primero tengo que hablar con Harry."

"¿Se lo dirás?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"No creo que Harry quiera separarse de Tom."

"¿Entonces por qué tanta ansiedad? Sin Harry no pueden siquiera comenzar el hechizo."

"Tom tampoco quiere separarse de Harry. Pero algo está pasandoy tengo el presentimiento de que no es nada bueno, al menos para Tom. Si a última hora Harry decide que lo que tramamos es una buena idea entonces estaríamos listos." Hermione lo meditó profundamente... en algo tenía razón la rubia de Slytherin... algo pasaba con Tom Riddle en el interior de Harry.

"Bien... lo pensaré. Tendrás mi respuesta mañana en la noche."

"Gracias." Y ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a los tórtolos.

-

Gracias por leer.


	37. Capítulo 37

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

Gracias a...

**Katya Hiwatari Kon** - Holitas. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no me gustaría volver a leer de ti? Más tonteras de las que yo escribo imposible. No te apures, con que leas para mí es suficiente, a veces dejar comentario no es tan fácil como los demás piensan. Jejejeje, los llamó cacharros, pusi, pero claro, como él tiene cuerpecito nuevo... bueno, más o menos nuevo. Sip, el último capítulo está algo triste y este que viene está un poco desesperado, ya luego verás por qué. Gracias por dejar comentario, se aprecian mucho.

**NeLi BlAcK** - No, no se pueden quedar así porque luego ¿con quién se va a casar Hermione y con quién se quedaría Tom? Tenemos que volverlos a la normalidad, jejejeje. Gracias, muchas gracias por los ánimos.

**Aryblack** - Espero no intrigarte demasiado esta vez, aunque a veces eso es lo bueno de algunas historias, ejem. Gracias.

**Audrey** - Uhh, no te me pongas adicta porque ya pronto se acaba y mira que yo soy una de las que no quiere que se acabe, por eso me daba trabajo llegar a esta parte. ¿Puedes creerlo? En fin... ya van para fuera.

**Cerdo Volador **- Jajaja, no te apures, ya pronto los hago cambiar. Yo tampoco quiero que Tom desaparezca, pero primero me tengo que asegurar de unas cuantas cositas, que si hubiera sido posible separarlos mucho antes quizás Tom hubiera vuelto a ser el Lord Tenebroso y no queremos eso.

* * *

"Harry..." Susurró Draco contra su espalda desnuda y sintió estremecerse placenteramente. 

"¿Mhhhh?"

"Tengo que irme en quince minutos."

"No, quédate." Ronroneó cerca de su cuello pegándolo a sí mismo.

"No puedo dormir aquí todas las noches."

"¿Por qué no?" Harry se volteó haciendo que Draco quedara nuevamente a horcajadas suyas sobre su cuerpo. "Por favor."

"No pienses que te voy a consentir cada vez que digas..." No pudo continuar porque Harry había comenzado a besarlo ahí abajo de la oreja, donde era tan sensible. "¿...por favor?" Sintió al moreno sonreír contra su piel y creyó derretirse. "Por favor." Y sus palabras ya no eran mas que una súplica.

* * *

"No otra vez." Gimió Severus hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Al otro lado de su cuarto un rubio de ojos azules despertó sobresaltado. Severus se levantó visiblemente enojado y se vistió tan rápido como pudo. "Esta vez no se van a salir con la suya. No cuando Lucius no está siquiera en el castillo." Era una suerte que los pasillos y corredores de Hogwarts estuvieran completamente vacíos porque Severus nunca antes había caminado tan rápido en su vida, de hecho... casi corría hacia la Torre de Gryffindor con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo y evitar lo... inevitable. Porque mientras más se acercaba más febril se sentía y le faltaba el aire. 

Finalmente llegó a las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de Potter y ya frente a la puerta le dio un fuerte empujón que la abrió completamente. Para su completa sorpresa y pasmosa confusión, Draco y Harry tan sólo estaban uno en brazos del otro. Ambos levantaron las cabezas en su dirección al unísono dándole gemelas miradas curiosas.

"Arriba." Gruñó. Pero Draco y Harry continuaban mirándolo como si estuviera demente. "Dije arriba¡ahora!" Esta vez la voz resonó con toda la peligrosidad del que está a punto de matar a alguien y ambos jóvenes sabían que Severus era capaz de cualquier cosa cuando estaba de _ese_ humor. Se pusieron en movimiento tan rápido como sus cuerpos enredados en las sábanas les permitía.

"Señor Malfoy¿no se supone que esté en las mazmorras junto con sus compañeros?" Draco le dio una mirada de ojos grandes y Harry lo escuchó tartamudear por primera vez. "Y usted, señor Potter, no se supone que estuviera descansando de tan _agitado_ día?" Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de enrojecer hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. "Silencio." Siseó. "Vístanse, vamos a dar un pequeño paseo."

Los miró satisfecho con el nerviosismo que les podía adivinar. Cuando estuvieron listos los hizo salir frente a él. "¿A dónde vamos, señor?" Preguntó Draco que le tenía un poco más de confianza al profesor pero no por eso dejaba de hablarle con respeto.

"Me parece que tienen más energías de las que Dumbledore supone y no voy a pasar esta noche sintiendo cómo ustedes dos las gastan así nada más." Caminaron un largo rato por los pasillos en una dirección que Draco no conocía. Hogwarts era demasiado grande y ni en siete años, ocupado en sus estudios como lo había estado, había sido capaz de recorrerlo o explorarlo completo. De hecho, ninguna serpiente que se apreciara vagaba sola por los pasillos de la escuela. Harry por otro lado parecía un poco más tranquilo. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de un detalle y para su completa frustración su boca habló antes que su mente.

"Padre no está en el castillo. Ouch." Exclamó cuando la varita de su profesor le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"Basta de impertinencias, señor Malfoy." Ambos escucharon perfectamente la risa de Harry quien intentaba en vano de mantener la boca cerrada. El conocía los castigos de Snape y su mal humor mejor que nadie y sabía que lo más sensible de hacer cuando el hombre estaba así era quedarse callado y responder como soliera hacer a su tío, con un _sí, señor, no señor_. "¿Y usted de qué se ríe, señor Potter?" Ahh, Harry conocía muy bien ese tono.

"De nada, profesor." Se apresuró a decir bajando la cabeza al instante y siguiendo su camino. Severus dio un resoplido desdeñoso y continuó tras ambos jóvenes mientras Draco se sobaba la cabeza.

Caminaron hasta llegar a las mazmorras donde Snape los hizo entrar a su habitación. "Bien, señores, consideren esto como un castigo leve por infringir las reglas de la escuela. Como aún tienen tantas energías me ayudarán a corregir y graduar los ensayos de pociones que tengo pendientes. Usted, señor Potter, ayudará con los ensayos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin y usted, señor Malfoy, ayudará con los de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor." Los dirigió hasta uno de los escritorios que estaba lleno de pergaminos y con un movimiento de varita se separaron en cuatro grupos dos de los cuales le pasó a Harry y los demás a Draco. "Comiencen y no tengo que decirles que deben marcar hasta el más mínimo error."

Hizo aparecer dos plumas y dos tinteros llenos de tinta roja frente a cada uno. Harry volteó los ojos y se dejó caer en la silla, tomando de inmediato la pluma y mojándola en la tinta. Draco se le quedó mirando un rato antes de hacer lo mismo. Al cabo de unos minutos y al ver que marcaban de forma satisfactoria los trabajos los dejó solos para prepararles algo de tomar. Tardó un poco pero finalmente les había preparado algo de leche con chocolate.

Al regresar ambos jóvenes levantaron sus cabezas de lo que hacían y Draco sonrió al ver la pequeña bandeja que traía en las manos. "Ah, ah, no hasta que vea cuánto has adelantado." Draco hizo un leve puchero y Harry lo miró curioso. Nunca lo había visto actuar tan aniñado con nadie y eso lo confundía un poco. Por su mente pasaron aquellas primeras imagenes, cuando había sentido por primera vez el olor de Draco en el cuerpo de Severus y una nueva oleada, esta vez de celos, crepitó muy profundo en su pecho.

Severus dejó la charola sobre el escritorio y comenzó a revisar los pergaminos. Al cabo de un rato les indicó que tomaran cada uno una taza. Harry bebió en pequeños sorbos mientras observaba con ojos entrecerrados a Draco pero la voz del profesor lo sacó de sus observaciones.

"Señor Potter. Necesitamos conversar sobre algo delicado." Harry puso la taza sobre el escritorio y le prestó toda su atención. "La marca que Lucius y yo llevamos nos une de cierta forma, tanto a usted como a Tom." Harry asintió sabiendo a qué se refería con la unión. "¿Existe alguna forma de que no olvide cerrar la conexión cuando está... con el joven Malfoy?"

Harry sintió enrojecerse desde los pies hasta la punta de los cabellos. "Yo... yo no sabía..." Tartamudeó ante la mirada maliciosa de Draco y la semi enfadada de Severus. "Lo siento mucho, profesor."

"Sé que hará todo lo posible por no volverlo a olvidar. Pero esta noche ya es tarde y no confío en que lleguen a sus habitaciones sin aguantar la tentación así que prefiero que ambos se queden aquí en las mías, por mi paz mental. Hay cuartos suficientes." Draco arrugó el ceño pero no dijo nada más. Sabía que Severus tenía más de un cuarto en sus habitaciones aunque nunca se había preguntado la razón. "Beban su chocolate y les mostraré las recámaras."

Terminaron las bebidas, hablaron un poco más y luego el profesor les mostró a dónde podían dormir. Para desilusión de ambos lo que temían se les cumplió, el profesor le dio habitaciones separadas. Harry se limitó a suspirar, al menos Draco estaría cerca si quería. Severus los vio entrar a sus habitaciones y cerrar las puertas, luego, él mismo, les puso un hechizo a las cerraduras. Si alguno se levantaba en la noche él lo sabría y estaría listo. Esperaba que el sedante que había puesto en el chocolate los hiciera dormir pero con los poderes de Harry era mejor estar precavido. Con un largo y profundo suspiro se preparó para ir a dormir también.

* * *

Harry se despertó de madrugada. Así lo anunciaba un reloj que colgaba en la pared opuesta a la cama. No podía seguir durmiendo, algo no le permitía conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Pensó en levantarse y buscar a Draco, acurrucarse en su cama y sentir su calor, pero estaban en las habitaciones de Snape y había sido más que claro que no deseaba que pasaran la noche juntos y si amanecían uno en la cama del otro seguramente se llevarían la reprimenda de sus vidas. 

Se levantó de todas formas y comenzó a explorar la habitación, cosa que no había hecho la noche anterior. Descubrió entonces un antiguo espejo colgado en una de las paredes y se acercó. "¿Tom?" Susurró temiendo que el ex Lord se hallara todavía durmiendo, como había pasado la vez anterior. Al no recibir respuesta se acercó más y trató de ver dónde se hallaba el reflejo del joven de ojos rojos. Para su sorpresa lo halló en la cama, completamente arropado bajo las sábanas. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera dormir cuando él estaba despieto? Nunca antes había existido diferencia entre sus estados. Si Harry estaba despierto, Tom estaba despierto. Si Harry dormía, Tom dormía. Si Harry estaba lastimado... Tom se mostraba lastimado, como cuando se rompió el brazo jugando al quidditch en aquel partido contra Slytherin.

Lo observó un buen rato, la imagen en el espejo parecía completamente inmóvil, hasta que el reloj de pared dejó escapar unas campanadas como de caja de música. "¿Tom? Es hora de levantarse." Murmuró un poco más alto esperando que el joven se moviera. Tocó el espejo con la yema de los dedos y volvió a llamarlo un poco más fuerte. "Tom, vamos, no hagas bromas pesadas." Dijo algo nervioso mientras se pasaba los dedos por los cabellos revueltos. "Vamos, despierta." Susurró por lo bajo comenzando a impacientarse.

Intentó una vez más y al no recibir respuesta comenzó a temblar. Algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal. "¡Tom, despierta!" Exclamó confundido. "¡Despierta, despierta!" Enfatizó cada palabra con un puño en el espejo, sin darse cuenta que cada vez lo hacía más fuerte.

La puerta se abrió sin que se diera cuenta y por ella entró Draco preocupado por haber escuchado los gritos. "¡Maldita sea¡DESPIERTA!" El espejo se rompió en mil pedazos bajo su puño cerrado y Draco gritó espantado.

"¡Harry!" El moreno no se había dado cuenta de que tenía el rostro mojado de lágrimas silenciosas que no dejaban de bajar.

"¿Por qué no despierta?" Sollozó mientras Draco le revisaba la mano. "Tiene que despertar, yo estoy despierto¿por qué no está despierto?" A los pocos minutos entró a la habitación Severus intentando descrifrar lo que sucedía. Vio el espejo roto y la mano de Harry ensangrentada.

"¿Draco, qué sucedió?"

"No lo sé, parece que es Tom." Susurró de vuelta el rubio con preocupación al ver que Harry no reaccionaba y continuaba sollozando intentando mirar a través de los cristales rotos a donde suponía que se hallaba el reflejo del joven Tom.

Draco abrazó a Harry con cuidado alejándolo del espejo roto y sentándolo en la cama para acurrucarlo sobre su pecho y acariciar los negros cabellos. El hombre de ojos negros salió de la habitación y regresó con un poco de agua caliente, un paño, vendas y una poción. Limpió la herida en la mano del joven que ahora parecía un poco más calmado.

"Severus... ¿qué le está pasando?" Susurró el rubio lleno de preocupación. El aludido dio un largo suspiro mientras terminaba de limpiar la herida y comenzaba a vendarla luego de haber untado la misma con la poción desinfectante.

"Dumbledore piensa... que el hechizo que utilizó Harry para vencer a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado aún está actuando, absorbiendo la magia que le sobrevive al Lord y que es Tom. Cuando el hechizo termine probablemente Tom también deje de existir en el interior de Harry."

"¡NO!" Exclamó de pronto Harry. "No es cierto, no puede irse, no voy a permitírselo."

"Harry... es lo más probable que Tom ya esté sufriendo los efectos de la absorbsión. Ambos ya se parecen hasta en la forma de actuar. Lo más posible es que termine convirtiéndose nuevamente en tu reflejo exacto."

"¿Por qué? Quiero que se quede conmigo, para siempre."

"Debes descansar." Propuso el profesor. "Estás un poco alterado, te traeré una poción para dormir. Hablaré con Dumbledore acerca de esto." No tuvo que decirle a Draco que se ocupara de él porque el rubio lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras Severus se alejaba para buscar lo que había prometido.

"Ya encontraremos una solución, amor. Sólo descansa un poco, ya verás que todo saldrá bien." En esos momentos deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel que pudiera hacer posible semejante hazaña fuera él, pero sabía perfectamente que no tenía las habilidades necesarias. Por el momento se tendría que conformar con confortar al ojiverde que tenía en sus manos su corazón y su alma. Le dio un beso en la frente y lo sintió un poco afiebrado. Las lágrimas aún bajaban por sus mejillas. Al menos esta vez no había desatado su poder de aquella forma descontrolada de siempre. "Todo saldrá bien." Y esta vez lo repitió para poder creérselo mejor.

* * *

"Ron. No me gusta que Harry todavía esté en las mazmorras con Draco y Severus. ¿Qué tal si pasó algo?" Le susurró Hermione a la mimosa que tenía en su regazo. Era casi la hora de que Ron regresara a su estado normal y por alguna razón sentía que iba a extrañar al pelirojo animal que temerariamente jugaba sobre sus piernas como si nada en el mundo le importara. Sonrió, eso era lo que más le gustaba de Ron. Claro que sabía que no era perfecto, pero ella tampoco, aunque sí era más lista y se confiaba de que podía controlar a la peliroja amenaza. 

Se hallaba en la habitación de Harry en espera de que su amigo regresara pero por lo que veía en el mapa de los merodeadores eso no iba a ocurrir en buen tiempo. Lo que sí pudo ver fueron un par de huellas que se acercaban a la habitación. Pansy y Blaise. ¿Por qué no podía la serpiente siquiera esperar a que Blaise regresara a la normalidad antes de ir tras ella y cómo era que sabía que se encontraba allí? Dio un pequeño resoplido y susurró las palabras que ocultarían el contenido del mapa. Dejó a Ron sobre la cama y se levantó para abrir.

Halló a la rubia a punto de tocar a la puerta y sonrió con superioridad. "¿Me buscabas?" La joven cerró la boca que tenía abierta y acarició la pansa de la mimosa que traía en sus brazos.

"Ciertamente. ¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó calmadamente y Hermione nuevamente se preguntó cómo le hacía la rubia para aparentar tanta tranquilidad aún cuando sabía que la había sorprendido.

"¿Por qué no esperaste hasta que tu novio se normalizara?"

"Porque así es más divertido." Dijo con una sonrisa y Hermione se percató entonces que llevaba un bulto que dejó sobre la cama donde puso a la mimosa. La mimosa peliroja se acercó de inmediato y le saltó encima. "A veces me pregunto si tu novio realmente es tan derecho como parece." Comentó con toda normalidad y Hermione se puso algo colorada y se apresuró a separar a las mimosas. El animalito le dio una mirada rencorosa y comenzó a agitarse en sus brazos.

"Ron es impetuoso, actúa muchas veces antes de pensar. Eso no significa nada."

"Ahh, ya déjalos jugar, Granger, en unos minutos ya no serán tan tiernos."

"¿Piensas dejar que se transforme aquí?"

"Y dejar que le eches un vistazo de gratis a mi Blay dulzura... ni loca. ¿Por qué mejor no los encerramos a los dos en el baño?" Susurró divertida.

Hermione le dio una mirada a la mimosa y luego a la rubia y una pequeña sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. Ambas echaron a reír suavemente mientras tomaban a los animalitos y los encerraban en el cuarto de baño. Pansy cerró la puerta y sacó un reloj del bolso que había llevado consigo. Como dos pequeñuelas comenzaron a contar.

"Diez... nueve... ocho... siete..." Hermione sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca... estaba haciéndole una broma a Ron, por primera vez le haría una broma a su novio. La rubia seguía contando. "Seis... cinco... cuatro..." Y sería la broma de su vida, la que siempre recordaría, no pudo evitar contar los últimos segundos con una enorme sonrisa. Quizás, con lo explosivo que era Ron saldría del cuarto de baño sin siquiera recordar que estaba desnudo. "Tres... dos... uno... Cero." El último número fue un susurro y ambas miraron a la expectativa la puerta del baño.

Primero se escuchó un ronroneo y luego una especie de gorjeo que se convirtió en un grito claramente humano, claramente enronquecido y claramente Ron Weasley. "�¡AAAAARRRRHHHHGGGG!"

* * *

Gracias por leer. (Odio el formato de Fanfiction.)  



	38. Capítulo 38

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

Gracias a...

**Neli Black** - Ya verás lo que va a pasar con Tom en este capítulo, y no, no se va a morir, así que tranquila, no hago Death Fics. Gracias por comentar.

**Audrey** - Y ya verás cómo salen del baño esos dos. A Tom no le puede pasar nada, luego se me queda Blaise sin parejita Muchas, muchas gracias por dejar comentario antes de ponerte a estudiar... ejem, al menos luego estudias¿no, jejejeje.

* * *

"Buen trasero." Exclamó Blaise desde el otro lado de la puerta... "Y quién hubiera pensado que tenías _esas_ joyas familiares, Weasley." 

Ron salió del baño envuelto en una toalla blanca, con el rostro y el resto del cuerpo enrojecido. "�¡Mione¿Cómo pudiste?" Pero dejó de hablar cuando vio que Pansy lo miraba con un aire malicioso que le hizo poner la piel de gallina. Abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero entonces se dio cuenta que Hermione lo miraba de la misma forma. Sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente y se dio media vuelta para entrar nuevamente al baño.

"¿Weasley, nunca has pensado en pasar un buen rato con un chico sexy y caliente como yo?" A la declaración siguió el sonido de un golpe y luego Blaise salió del baño empujado por Ron. Estaba también envuelto en una toalla y quedó a la vista de las dos chicas mienras el pelirojo cerraba la puerta del baño de un portazo.

Por unos momentos el Slytherin se quedó allí parado, apenas parpadeando y las chicas pudieron ver cómo se le marcaba la mejilla con una forma sospechosamente parecida a una mano. Pansy arqueó una ceja divertida y Blaise reaccionó finalmente, se acomodó la toalla y caminó hacia ella con toda la dignidad y gracia de la que era posible... que era mucha. "La próxima vez que quieras humillarme, Panse... piénsalo mejor." Susurró en un tono peligroso antes de enderezare, quitarse el cabello de sobre los hombros con desenfado y dejarse caer en la cama. "Al menos me traíste ropa¿no?" Dijo como si hubiera olvidado todo.

"Así es, Blay corazón." Ronroneó la rubia.

"Perfecto. ¿Te molesta si me cambio aquí, Granger? Al cabo es tu culpa que esté en esta situación." Hermione le dio una mirada confundida. "No te preocupes, no pasa nada." Y tomó el bolso que Pansy había llevado consigo. De ella sacó una camiseta, ropa interior y unos pantalones. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse la camisa que le llegaba justo a lo bajo de las caderas. Hermione puso los ojos enormes mientras Pansy sonreía con malicia y miraba abiertamente cómo se cambiaba su amigo. Con lo que no contaba Hermione era con la habilidad del chico de vestirse sin problema alguno y sin que aparentemente se viera nada indecente.

Finalmente vestido se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama mientras Pansy sacaba unas medias y se dedicaba a ponérselas. "¿Y bien, dónde están los demás? Pensé que Draco estaría aquí."

"Ellos... no han salido de las mazmorras. Están con el profesor Snape." Comentó la joven Gryffindor.

"¿Pasó algo?" Preguntó mientras se alisaba un poco la camisa.

"No sabemos aún."

"Por cierto, Granger, siento lo de tu novio pero no me puedes negar que se estaba comportando mejor." Dijo con una sonrisa desvergonzada que hizo que Hermione enrojeciera levemente.

"Ahh..." Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque un furioso pelirojo salía del baño.

"¿Cómo pudiste, Mione, cómo pudiste?" Le reclamó con los ojos azules llameando.

"Ay ya cállate, Weasley. Tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir ahora." Exclamó Blaise sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto haciendo que el pelirojo enrojeciera más si cabía. Hermione se puso en pie algo nerviosa y lo tomó de la muñeca.

"Discúlpenme un segundo." Se lo llevó al baño y cerró la puerta. Pansy intentó escuchar al otro lado pero era obvio que habían puesto un hechizo de privacidad. Quince minutos más tarde salieron. Hermione caminó serenamente hasta donde se había sentado y Ron la siguió con una expresión de borrego enamorado. Ambos tenían señales inequívocas de haberse comido a besos. Con todo Ron alcanzó a darle una mirada enojada al moreno de cabellos largos quien se limitó a ronronear brevemente provocando un curioso sonrojo en el pelirojo.

"Vaya forma de controlar al gatito." Susurró Pansy a oídos del moreno quien se limitó a sonreír. "¿Así que ninguno sabe por qué Draco y Harry siguen en las mazmorras? Entonces no nos queda más remedio que ir y averiguarlo." Sentenció la rubia.

"¿Crees que sea buena idea?" Murmuró Hermione no muy convencida.

"Es eso o morir esperando noticias como buenos Gryffindors." Exclamó sonriendo y se puso en pie, cosa que imitó Blaise aprovechando para ponerse las botas que había dejado para el final.

"Esperen un momento. Veamos primero dónde está Snape." Dijo Hermione volviendo a la cama y extendiendo el mapa de los merodeadores, susurrándole las palabras que mostrarían sus secretos. Blaise y Pansy se miraron unos segundos para luego acercarse de inmediato.

"Demonios, yo quiero uno de esos." Comentó Blaise con naturalidad mirando por encima del hombro de la chica. Draco y Harry continuaban en las mazmorras, en las habitaciones de Severus. Estaban solos pero Hermione se dio a la tarea de buscar las huellas que indicaban dónde se hallaba Snape.

Las encontró en la oficina de Dumbledore y frunció el ceño. "¿No se supone que esté dándole clases a los de Ravenclaw de segundo año?" Preguntó confundida. Las huellas en la oficina de Dumbledore se movían un poco pero de repente se acercaron a una pared donde desaparecieron para volver a reaparecer en el salón de pociones en las mazmorras. "Oh..." Susurró con media sonrisa. "Un pasadizo. Hacía tiempo que me lo venía sospechando. Creo que es seguro que vayamos ahora."

A una se levantaron y se escurrieron fuera de la habitación de Harry en dirección a las mazmorras.

Llegaron sin hacer ruido y abrieron la puerta. Al primero que vieron fue a Draco quien en esos momentos salía de darse una ducha. Tenía los cabellos húmedos y parecía tan cansado como nunca antes lo habían visto sus amigos. "Dray." Susurró Pansy al verlo y corrió a abrazarlo. Los ojos grises se elevaron y al ver al grupo se iluminaron brevemente con una corta sonrisa.

"¿Qué hacen aquí¿Cómo entraron?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Creíste que no ibamos a saber a estas alturas la clave de Snape? Me ofendes." Exclamó Blaise haciéndose el sentido. "¿Por qué están aquí tú y Potter?"

"Tenemos un problema." Les soltó sin más. "Ahora mismo Harry está dormido, así que no hagan ruido." Los llevó frente a la chimenea en las habitaciones del profesor asegurándose de tener una buena vista de la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba Harry. "Es Tom."

"¿Qué pasa con Tom?"

"¡Ssshhh! Vas a despertar a Harry." Le reclamó el rubio a Blaise.

"Tienen que prometer que no dirán nada." Todos hicieron signos de promesa de que no dirían nada mientras que Draco se pasaba una mano por los cabellos. "Esta mañana no sé exactamente qué fue lo que pasó, Harry no me ha querido decir exactamente, pero estaba muy alterado. Creo que tiene que ver con Tom porque lo estaba llamando. Me tiene muy preocupado." Miró a sus dos amigos y luego a los amigos de Harry y todos sintieron que lo que sucedía era algo sumamente serio.

"Pero Harry está bien¿cierto?" Atinó a preguntar Ron evidentemente preocupado. Draco se llevó las manos al rostro sin saber qué decir.

"No lo sé..." Susurró con amargura. Se escucharon ruidos en la habitació y Draco se levantó como un resorte hacia la puerta de la habitación. Los demás lo siguieron de igual forma y se detuvieron en la puerta ante la escena.

Harry estaba sentado en la cama aún en pijama, en esos momentos les daba la espalda por lo que podían ver que frente suyo había un enorme espejo que flotaba en el aire y que reflejaba la cama donde se suponía se reflejara la figura del Lord. Ron se acercó antes que nadie y miró en el espejo y observó la figura de Tom acostado en la cama. "Mione..." Susurró consternado. La joven se acercó y vio lo mismo.

"Tenemos que hacerlo." Susurró de vuelta y se giró hacia la rubia. "Tenemos que hacerlo y es ya."

"Pero no estaos seguros de que funcionará..."

"Funcionará." Respondió Hermione decidida. Pansy asintió quedamente y Draco le dio una mirada extrañada. Hermione tan sólo se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó y comenzó a susurrar en su oído.

Draco vio como el rostro humedecido de lágrimas de su amante se iluminaba lleno de esperanza. Hermione asintió y Harry posó sus ojos en Draco.

"¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?" Preguntó con desconfianza.

"Lo que tenemos que hacer." Murmuró Hermione. "Ron, ayuda a Harry a vestirse, no podemos perder tiempo, antes que Snape se entere o cualquiera en el castillo. Parkison, necesitamos algo de magia extra. Yo tengo a Ron, creo que Harry Puede contar con Malfoy."

"Blaise cuenta conmigo."

"Necesitará alguien más y yo también. Harry no necesita la magia, sólo el apoyo." Dijo mirando directamente a los ojos grises. Aunque Draco no tenía idea de lo que estaban planeando sólo ver la esperanza en el rostro de Harry era suficiente.

"No tienes ni que preguntarlo, Granger." Respondió con seguridad.

"Entonces vamos, nos vemos en la Casa de los Gritos." Susurró la joven hacia Pansy y Blaise. "No tengo que recordarte que tienen que ser de confianza."

"Es obvio, Granger. Lo que me sorprende es que no puedas llamar a ninguno de tus compañeros Gryffindor."

"¿Crees que alguno de ellos ayudará a Tom Riddle?" Siseó la castaña. La rubia no necesitó más y agarró a Blaise del brazo. Draco comenzó a ayudar a Harry a cambiarse mientras Hermione salía de la recámara y los esperaba impaciente, con el mapa en las manos y los ojos puestos en las huellas de cada uno de los profesores.

* * *

Ya en la Casa de los Gritos Hermione recitó un hechizo de limpieza en uno de los cuartos para librarlo de lo más grueso del polvo, luego con la ayuda de Ron terminaron de sacudir dos camas que pusieron una al lado de la otra. 

"Bien, Harry, creo que no será dificil pero sí un poco doloroso." El moreno la observaba con ansiedad, prestando atención como nunca en su vida mientras que Draco le acariciaba los hombros intentando confortarlo. "Cuando crees el espejo debes concentrarte también en pasarle magia. Tu magia junto con la de Tom han crecido mucho más de lo que eran originalmente así que tienes de sobra. Sólo ten cuidado de no pasarle demasiada."

"¿Y si le paso muy poca?"

"No te preocupes... la magia aumenta. Estoy segura que Tom podrá obtener un buen nivel en poco tiempo aunque le pases poca." Hermione caminaba de un lado como solía hacer cuando su mente funcionaba mucho más rápido que su cuerpo. "Lo que no debes hacer es pasarle demasiada, su cuerpo estará algo inestable al principio y no podría controlar la magia extra." Se dio una vuelta y continuó hablando para sí misma. "Ahora lo que necesitamos es el hechizo de transferencia de magía. ¿Ron, recuerdas cómo concentrarte? No puedes abandonarme a mitad de hechizo. Tienes que confiar en mí." El pelirojo asintió pero prestándole atención a su amigo.

Draco observaba a la joven Gryfindor de vez en cuando, fascinado con la joven y de cómo era capaz de resolver hasta el más mínimo detalle. En un principio había pensado que el Trío de Oro era una ilusión, una amistad que se desmoronaba poco a poco por la falta de comunicación entre sus integrantes. Sólo ahora entendía cuán profunda iba la amistad entre los tres. Ni Weasley ni Granger habían dudado un segundo, ni siquiera sabiendo que a quien ayudarían al final de cuentas sería a Tom Riddle, ex Señor Tenebroso.

Unos pasos en el interior de la casa anunciaron la llegada del resto de los participantes. El pelirojo se puso en pie al ver que tras las dos serpientes que conocía entraron dos más y no precisamente las que hubiera esperado. Las enormes figuras de Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle se hicieron espacio en el interior de la destartalada habitación como una horrible premonición. No pudo evitar adoptar una pose protectora frente a su amigo que los dos Slytherin ignoraron.

Hermione también se puso en pie y le dio una mirada inquisitiva a la rubia y al moreno de ojos claros.

"¿Qué, tienen algún problema con Vince y Greg?" Preguntó Blaise mientras con paso elegantemente desafiante y fácil se acercaba más al grupo.

"No." Susurró Harry dándole una mirada a sus amigos. "Vincent y Gregory son de nuestra confianza." Blaise asintió desistiendo de inmediato. En esos momentos el moreno hablaba en plural pero tenía la impresión de que no se refería a sus amigos Gryffindor.

Con un poco de timidez Hermione se apresuró a explicarles el hechizo de transferencia de magia pero para su sorpresa ambos lo conocían a la perfección según pudo constatar a través de preguntas.

"Si no te molesta, Granger, entonces Vincent te transferirá algo de su magia para completar la de Weasley." Comentó Pansy. Hermione sólo atinó a asentir y Ron buscó en los ojos de Harry algún signo de que aquello estaba bien. Un pequeñísimo asentimiento en las verdes esmeraldas fue todo lo que recibió pero fue suficiente, tomó la mano de Hermione con fuerza.

"Estamos listos, hagámoslo." Exclamó decidido.

En el poco tiempo que habían pasado en la Casa de los Gritos Hermione le había explicado a Draco lo que pensaban hacer pero la verdad no sabía si sería posible aún cuando la joven pareciera tan segura del éxito.

"Bien, todos saben lo que van a hacer." Comenzó Hermione. Crabbe se acercó a Hermione y tomó una de sus manos mientras Ron tomaba la otra. Blaise hizo lo propio con Pansy y Goyle. Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Al principio se formó un espejo común y corriente pero esta vez la pieza no tenía marco, en ella se reflejó la figura de Tom, dormido sobre una de las camas. Harry hizo flotar el espejo hasta dejarlo justo en la cama que quedaba al lado de la suya y de pronto la superficie del espejo se volvió como líquida. Parecía plata fundida mientras comenzaba a tomar la forma de un cuerpo humano. En esos momentos Draco se pegó un poco más a Harry quien abrió los ojos y comenzó a detallar la forma.

"Listo... ahora la magia." Susurró el moreno de la cicatriz. El aura de Harry comenzó a girar a su alrededor con destellos dorados y plateados y esa fue la primera vez que Draco vio la magia de su amado. Le traía recuerdos olvidados.

De rotar alrededor de Harry comenzó a moverse a la forma líquida que descansaba sobre la cama. Pasaron interminables minutos hasta que Harry se sintió un poco débil y decidió que era suficiente magia. "Listo."

Ahora era el turno de Blaise, la peor parte para Harry. Blaise se concentró y de pronto Harry sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Blaise estaba desconectando la magia como aquella vez en la mazmorra frente a los espejos, separando practicamente la magia de Tom de la suya. El dolor era casi insoportable pero no podía perder la concentración aún, no hasta que Blaise terminara de separarlos y luego tendría que aguantar el dolor hasta que Hermione lo transformara.

Blaise comenzó a jadear. Era demasiado claro que ninguno de las dos almas quería separarse, menos la magia. Harry comenzó a gritar de dolor y sus compañeros Slytherin comenzaron a pasarle magia para que pudiera continuar. La parte más dificil era escuchar los gritos de Harry que se volvían cada vez más potentes y desgarradores amenazando con hacerle perder la concentración mientras que Hermione sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Ron para impedir que interviniera ya que Draco abrazaba con fuerza a su amigo.

"Granger... es tu turno." Siseó Blaise con dificultad y Hermione no perdió el tiempo. Movió su varita mientras Crabbe sujetaba su mano y sintió cómo la magia del joven pasaba a su cuerpo junto con la magia de Ron, dirigió el instrumento a la forma sobre la cama.

Gruesas gotas de sudor perlaron su frente mientras se concentraba. Era dificil ese nivel de magia pero no imposible, no para ella. Ella era la sabelotodo, podía hacerlo, sólo necesitaba la magia y para su sorpresa Ron y Crabbe le estaban dando la fuerza que necesitaba y que nunca había tenido a su alcance. Sabía el riesgo, ella, a pesar de sus conocimientos, solía tener el nivel más bajo de magia. Algunos hechizos se le dificultaban pero no era por falta de teoría.

Apretó con más fuerza los ojos y puso todo su corazón en la tarea. Escuchaba los gritos de Harry y la respiración laboriosa de Zabini, sólo faltaba ella, tenía que hacerlo.

Le parecieron horas en aquel estado de completa concentración donde dejó de escuchar todo, de sentir, de ver. Era ella y el cuerpo de Tom Riddle. Lo tenía en su mente, tenía que tenerlo claro sólo a él o cometería un error fatal.

De pronto la imagen desapareció y se sintió desvanecer. ¿Pero cómo podía sucederle eso ahora? No podía dejarlo, no podía permitirse fallar. Comenzó a llorar de angustia y desesperación hasta que una voz suave le habló al oído. "Mione... lo hiciste."

Era Ron, la sujetaba en sus brazos y le pasaba la manga del suéter por la cara. "Ssshhh... lo hiciste, Mione." Se volteó lentamente y lo vio. Harry había dejado de gritar y estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Draco. Blaise no estaba en mejores condiciones, sangraba por la nariz y por los oídos. Fue entonces que se percató del sabor metálico en su propia boca. "Tranquila, sólo necesitas un pequeño hechizo y estarás como nueva." Le susurró el pelirojo. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y al mirarla la vio manchada en sangre. "Estoy orgulloso de ti."

Los labios de su novio se posaron en su frente y entonces se dejó ir a la blanca serenidad que la llamaba hacía un rato.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	39. Capítulo 39

* * *

**Capítulo 39**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

Notas de Autor: Perdonen la tardanza y ojalá disfruten de este y los siguientes capítulos.

* * *

¿Cómo está?" Susurró Pansy con temor al ver que la figura semidesnuda de lo que ahora era Tom no se movía, tanto así que parecía no respirar. Nadie se movió de sus lugares excepto Vincent quien se separó de los dos Gryffindor y se acercó para posar dos dedos en el cuello. Todos contuvieron la respiración en los tensos segundos que el joven verificaba el pulso. Levantó los ojos oscuros hacia Draco y asintió levemente.

Pansy captó la señal y sonrió. Goyle se acercó y con aire respetuoso cubrió el cuerpo desnudo.

"Se parece mucho a Harry." Susurró Ron desde su lugar haciendo que todos se fijaran precisamente en los cabellos alborotados. Y era cierto, porque si bien el rostro del joven Tom era un poco más afilado y menos aniñado que el de Harry, su cuerpo y complexión eran los mismos.

"¿Cómo que se parece a Harry?" Preguntó confundido Blaise mientras intentaba safarse de los brazos de la rubia. Pansy tuvo que acercarlo con cuidado y el moreno de largos cabellos no pudo reprimir un sonido de asombro.

Justo en esos momentos las puertas de la desvencijada habitación se estremecieron con violencia y por ellas entraron dos hombres como centellas, varitas en mano y tan agitados que parecía habían estado corriendo toda la noche.

"¿Qué hicieron?" Gruñó Severus acercándose de inmediato al lado de Harry. Sólo Draco se percató de la palidez mortal en el rostro de su padre y de Severus, igual que cuando alguna vez habían sido sometidos a un cruciatus. Su padre se sujetaba el brazo. "¿Están todos bien?" Volvió preguntar.

Draco acomodó a Harry mientras Severus lo revisaba sin notar que en la otra cama había una figura pues Gregory y Vincent lo ocultaban con sus cuerpos. "¿Ninguno piensa decirme qué ocurrió?" Frustrado con el silencio de los jóvenes.

"Los separaron." Comentó una nueva voz desde la puerta. Todos giraron a verlo, Albus entraba con paso tranquilo y le pedía a los jóvenes Slytherin que se apartaran de la cama. "¿Tom?" Llamó con voz bondadosa y suave.

Lucius por su parte no pudo evitar acercarse a Tom, asomándose un poco por el lado del director. En esos momentos el joven Slyhterin abrió sus ojos color caoba rojizos.

"Lucius." Susurró con una tonta sonrisa al divisar los rubios cabellos. "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Entre los vivos." Susurró Dumbledore mientras le quitaba algunos mechones de revueltos cabellos de la frente y observaba confundido una cicatriz en forma de rayo aunque no como la de Harry, roja y perennemente reciente, sino blanca, completamente cicatrizada. "Debemos regresar al castillo." Dijo en voz alta mirando a su alrededor y haciéndole señas a Lucius para que ayudara al joven.

Sin preguntar siquiera Vincent se acercó a Pansy y le quitó al aún débil Blaise de los brazos para cargarlo. Gregory se acercó a Draco y le preguntó con la mirada si necesitaba ayuda. Algo aturdido asintió. Aunque había tomado el peso de Harry había sido apenas nada y ahora el camino de regreso a la escuela era algo largo... Otra razón era que los gritos de Harry y el esfuerzo por ayudarlo lo habían dejado definitivamente exhausto.

Al llegar a la escuela todos fueron conducidos a sus habitaciones excepto Harry que tuvo que ser ingresado a la enfermería. Albus no se arriesgó a llevar a Tom allí pero lo hizo llevar a las mazmorras donde Severus podría hacerse cargo. Lucius le había puesto un hechizo para pasar desapercibido por si las dudas.

Finalmente lo dejaron descansar sobre una cama y dio un profundo suspiro. No se quejó cuando Albus comenzó a revisarlo con su varita, simplemente observaba las manos del anciano moverse con una rapidez inusitada sobre su cuerpo, mareándose en su intento por seguirlas. Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar y entonces lo sintió, un vacío enorme en su interior como nunca antes e intentó levantarse. "Harry." Susurró con temor. ¿Dónde lo habían llevado¿Dónde estaba Harry? No podía sentirlo. "Harry." Sollozó esta vez haciendo que Dumdledore se detuviera.

"Harry está en la enfermería, Tom. Está algo débil." Le informó el director con voz tranquilizadora.

"No puedo sentirlo." Volvió a sollozar.

"Eso es porque finalmente te has separado físicamente de él. Pero no te preocupes, él estará bien." Le aseguró el anciano.

"No quiero estar solo." Murmuró con dificultad.

"No estarás solo." La voz de Lucius lo hizo mirar en su dirección con ojos aún nublados. "Severus y yo te haremos compañía." Tom asintió y se relajó sobre la cama. Albus finalmente dejó de revisarlo.

"No hay rastros de magia oscura a pesar de que uno de los hechizos lo era." Suspiró aliviado el anciano. "Nunca pensé vivir lo suficiente como para ver a Tom Riddle pisar nuevamente los terrenos de Hogwarts." Dijo en un tono cansado. Los ojos de Tom se cerraban poco a poco sin prestarle atención a lo que decía.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Severus. "¿Qué sucederá ahora con él, director?" Severus sabía que si de alguien dependía el futuro del joven ese era Albus. Era él quien lo había visto crecer y convertirse en lo que había llegado a ser... el Señor Tenebroso. Incluso Lucius no se hubiera atrevido a atacar al viejo hechicero dentro de la escuela, ya una vez había visto a su señor enfrentarse al aparentemente senil hombre y la apariencia envejecida de Dubledore era sólo eso... apariencia. Lo que sentenció el anciano los sorprendió a ambos.

"Sencillo, Severus, muy sencillo. No le fallaremos una segunda vez." Murmuró Albus dándoles una mirada de esperanza tras los lentes de media luna.

* * *

Tom despertó algo sobresaltado, sentía la piel como de gallina, como si una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera una y otra vez. Se sentó en la cama por instinto y miró a su alrededor. Había una sola puerta, todo lo demás estaba en penumbra a su alrededor. Por debajo de la puerta se notaba la luz del otro lado. Lo segundo que notó fue aquel horrible vacío en su pecho. "Harry." Susurró mientras se levantaba tan rápido como podía de la cama para lanzarse tembloroso contra la puerta y abrirla.

Dos hombres se giraron en su dirección de inmediato. Severus y Lucius se hallaban sentados frente al fuego en la sala de lo que eran las habitaciones del moreno.

"¡Tom!" Exclamó Severus mientras se levantaba para detenerlo. "Debes descansar." No bien lo hubo tocado tuvo que soltarlo. "Demonios." La expresión atrajo la atención de Lucius, más aún al ver que los cabellos de Tom estaban de punta y parecían chisporrotear un poco.

"La magia, Severus, está inestable." Susurró. Tom, que se había quedado perplejo al notar las chispas que recorrían su cuerpo supo a qué se refería Lucius. Harry le había pasado demasiada magia a un cuerpo que no estaba preparado para ella. "No vayas a moverte." Murmuró Lucius mientras se acercaba con cuidado. Severus sabía que tendrían que canalizar la magia fuera del cuerpo de Tom de alguna forma antes que sucediera una catástrofe pero al momento no tenían idea siquiera de cuánta energía adicional tendrían que desviar.

"Estoy quieto." Susurró Tom, más que alerta a su situación. Cualquier movimiento brusco podría hacer que la magia se activara sin su consentimiento. De hecho, había tenido mucha suerte que al levantarse y abrir la puerta no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Severus se devanaba los sesos intentando recordar un hechizo de canalización sencillo mientras Lucius ya había sacado su varita. Con un grito de trinfuo el moreno sacó su varita y le apuntó a Tom. "A la cuenta de tres, Lucius, el hechizo de canalización mágica, el que está escrito en el volumen séptimo de Hechizos Caseros, sección cinco, página cuarenta y siete."

"¿Versión revisada?"

"No importa, no revisaron ese hechizo."

Tom los miraba como si estuvieran locos. ¿Cómo podían saber cuál era el hechizo con tan sólo saber en qué libro estaba? Dos chispas mágicas coincidieron en la punta de su nariz haciéndole cosquillas y mientras sus dos vigilantes comenzaban a recitar el hechizo no pudo impedir sentir el inequívoco cosquilleo de un estornudo.

"Aahh... Aaahhh... CCCHUUUUU!"

Y los cimientos del castillo se estremecieron con una potente oleada de magia que cubrió toda la escuela en menos de cinco segundos dejando a su paso algunas reacciones... extrañas.

* * *

El día siguiente no fue muy grato para Severus Snape. Estuvo mucho tiempo frente al espejo de sus habitaciones intentando sacar el coraje suficiente para siquiera salir de ellas. Tras de sí podía escuchar las risas de cierto ex-rubio platino que no cesaban desde la noche anterior.

Y era que Severus había adquirido de pronto unos cabellos suavemente castaños, ojos verdes y tez bronceada. Lo peor de todo, al menos eso le parecía a él, era que no podía duplicar el efecto que causaba su anterior imagen para aterrorizar a sus alumnos. Lucius Malfoy, por su parte, lucía en esos momentos una cabellera tan negra como lo había sido la de Severus aunque sus ojos habían permanecido del mismo color. "¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa?" Gruñó el profesor girándose de repente.

"Tú. Estás tan frustrado con tu nueva apariencia que ni siquiera notas que te queda extremadamente bien."

"Y debo entender que estás feliz con tu apariencia."

"Un Malfoy siempre es un Malfoy, aunque tenga los cabellos de color morado." El llamado desde la chimenea los hizo terminar el pequeño pleito. La cabeza de Albus asomaba a la chimenea.

"Caballeros, serían tan amables de presentarse en mi oficina junto con el joven Tom?"

"En un momento, Albus." Masculló Severus. La cabeza de Albus desapareció mientras Lucius se levantaba para llamar a Tom.

El estornudo de Tom había liberado casi todo el exceso de magia que había en su cuerpo pero el resto lo había tenido que absorber en menos tiempo del que consideraba saludable. Por eso se sentía algo... tupido, por así decirlo, de magia. "Tom, tenemos que ir a la oficina del director."

Un Tom ojeroso y algo lento en sus movimientos salió de la habitación y siguió a los dos hombres por los corredores que los llevarían a la oficina del director sin ser vistos por los estudiantes. Se detuvieron frente a la gárgola y Severus susurró la clave que les permitió pasar.

"¿Un bombón de limón?" Lucius declinó amablemente y Severus también. Tom, como solía hacer tomó uno pero no lo abrió. Fue cuando Albus se echó uno a la boca que sucedió lo inesperado. Los ojos del director se aguaron visiblemente y su boca se estrujó en un gesto de sumo desagrado.

En un acto nunca antes presenciado Albus Dumbledore se sacó el bombón de la boca y lo puso sobre su escritorio. Severus, Lucius y Tom se le quedaron viendo con expresiones distintas pero ninguna de las tres igualaba el gesto de asombro de Severus. Pero cuando en medio de todo aquel silencio se escuchó el alegre, y algo risueño, ulular de Fawkes, el fénix, hasta los retratos de los antiguos directores colgados en las paredes de la oficina comenzaron a reír estruendosamente.

"Bien... caballeros..." Dijo algo perturbado el anciano, moviendo las manos en un gesto para que los retratos se calmaran. "Al parecer la magia de Tom ha causado algunos... ¿cambios?" Para entonces Lucius, con toda su educación no pudo disimular la risa que le provocaba el suceso. En sus tiempos como estudiante siempre había odiado los bombones de limón que el director le ofrecía cada vez que estaba en aquella oficina.

Albus se aclaró la garganta y esperó a que se hiciera un poco de silencio antes de continuar.

"Tom... Quisiera ser justo contigo ya que el destino te ha otorgado una segunda oportunidad... en este mundo." Las risas comenzaron a decaer poco a poco ante el tono serio del director. "El Mundo Mágico en Londres cree que Lord Voldemort murió cuando Harry lo venció hace ya casi dos años y muy pocos conocen la relación entre Tom Marvolo Riddle y el señor tenebroso." El anciano se sentó tras su escritorio y cruzó las manos para apoyar su barbilla en ellas.

"Eres muy perseverante... de no haberlo sido no hubieras llegado hasta donde estás hoy. Ahora si tan sólo pudiera tener la certeza de que esta nueva oportunidad no será malgastada como la primera..."

Tom bajó la vista por unos instantes y jugó algo nervioso con sus ropas, las que le había conseguido Severus. Luego tomó una profunda respiración y levantó el rostro hacia Albus. "No soy... el primer ser humano que arruina su primera oportunidad aunque sí soy muy afortunado al tener una segunda. ¿Quieres que te dé la certeza de que no volveré a arruinarla? No lo sé... nadie puede prometer tanto..." Susurró con una mueca de tristeza.

"No, Tom. No quiero una promesa de que te portarás bien pero seguramente aprendiste algo en el proceso." Inquirió sutilmente. Tom sonrió la más breve de las sonrisas y ladeó la cabeza.

"Estuve un año en la mente de Harry... oculto en un rincón de sus más profundos pensamientos... sus recuerdos... sus sentimientos. Cuando me quedé sin cuerpo la primera vez mi mente terminó de quebrantarse... creo que enloquecí... la verdad no recuerdo mucho, sólo fragmentos." Tomó aire y se pasó una mano por los cabellos en un gesto demasiado conocido para Albus aunque a quien se lo conociera fuera a Harry.

"Nunca tuve una familia... nunca fui amado allí en donde me encontraba y en Hogwarts no fue diferente. Fui conocido, sí, respetado también. Honrado por mis logros, pero nunca amado como yo quería y anhelaba. Guardé mucho rencor en mi corazón, practicamente me alimenté de eso por muchos años."

"Pero oculto allí comencé a comprender las cosas que nunca habían tenido sentido para mí. La fe, la amistad, el amor... la esperanza... Pero sobre todas esas cosas comencé a sentirme parte de algo, de alguien."

"El alma de Harry me estaba absorbiendo, en eso tuvieron mucha razón los chicos. Me estaba conviertiendo en parte de Harry... en Harry. Sin embargo... no acabé de comprender hasta que desperté en este cuerpo." Susurró suavemente.

"¿Y qué fue lo que entendiste finalmente?" Preguntó el anciano sintiendo que sostenía su alma entre los dedos.

"Ellos lo hicieron por mí, Albus." Susurró reverente.

El anciano sonrió cándidamente. "Sí, lo hicieron por tí."

"Podría tratar de engañarme diciéndome que lo hicieron por Harry, pero sé que no hubiera pasado nada excepcional si no me hubieran separado. Simplemente hubiera desaparecido en la nada... como un recuerdo. Tengo la magia de cada uno de ellos... incluyendo a Hermione."

"Así es... incluyendo a la señorita Granger."

"Y ahora que todo está aclarado me gustaría ir a ver a Harry." Dijo levantándose de la silla.

"No tan rápido, jovencito. Aún tenemos un asunto pendiente que conversar." Murmuró el director señalando el bombón de limón.

Tom dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración y se dejó caer nuevamente en el asiento.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	40. Capítulo 40

* * *

**  
Capítulo 40**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

**Notas de Autor:** Para los que no hayan leído aún, dejaré de publicar en Fanfiction. Terminaré esta y las demás historias pero todo material nuevo y partes no incluídas será posteado en **Slasheaven**. La dirección estará en mis detalles personales así que espero se den una vueltecita por allá. Besos y se cuidan mucho.

* * *

Los bombones de Albus sólo habían perdido el azúcar. Nada de lo cual preocuparse, hasta el albo anciano había reído por el detalle. Sin embargo, aún no le permitían ir a ver a Harry.

El joven Gryffindor estaba demasiado débil, además, habían muchos de sus amigos a las afueras de la enfermería esperando noticias, sería arriesgado que Tom se presentara por el lugar, no por miedo a ser reconocido, sino por las preguntas que podría provocar la presencia de un alumno extraño. Por eso Tom había regresado a su cuarto en la habitación de Severus junto con el maestro de pociones y Lucius, quien continuaría en la escuela por tiempo indefinido a instancias, sorprendentemente, de Albus.

No se sentía encerrado. Encerrado había sido estar en la mente y cuerpo de Harry por casi dos años viéndolo todo como a través de un cristal. Y sin embargo ese tiempo no había sido el peor de su vida. Si Harry hubiera querido simplemente lo habría dejado enloquecer apartándolo completamente, encerrándolo en su mente sin dejarlo ver ni escuchar... sin hablarle.

Ahora se sentía en paz. Una paz a la que seguía faltándole Harry pero al menos sabía que pronto se reunirían, o eso le habían asegurado. Si Tom hubiera tenido hermanos hubiera sabido que la preocupación que sentía por Harry era la misma. Pero no había tenido hermanos... ni siquiera amigos para saber a qué se semejaba el sentimiento. Petter Petigrew había sido lo más cercano a su familia pero el sentimiento había sido tan retorcido que palidecía al lado de lo que ahora sentía.

Era esa preocupación y esos extraños sentimientos los que no le permitían quedar dormido a pesar de estar cansado y agotado.

Unos tímidos toques a la puerta lo distrajeron de su aburrimiento y por primera vez pudo ver con sus propios ojos a dos de los jóvenes que le habían ayudado desde que todo aquello comenzara, Pansy y Blaise.

La joven rubia tenía una enorme sonrisa, como nunca antes la había visto. Sus ojos se veían enormes y brillosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. El joven de negros cabellos estaba tras ella y más allá Severus dejaba escapar un resongo y los empujaba dentro de la habitación para poder cerrar la puerta.

No sabía si era una reacción suya... o la había aprendido de Harry, pero extendió la mano hacia la joven quien se apresuró a acercarse y halándola contra su pecho la abrazó con fuerza. Por sobre el hombro de la chica sus ojos rojizos se encontraron con los de Blaise que lo observaba con algo de timidez poco usual en el moreno de largos cabellos.

Extendió la otra mano hacia Blaise y para su completa alegría el joven se acercó y la tomó, apretando sus dedos con fuerza.

"Qué gusto poder verlos por primera vez." Murmuró en un trémulo susurro. Pansy parecía no querer soltarle y fue Blaise el que le contestó.

"Qué bueno que estés bien. Estabamos muy preocupados... no sabíamos dónde te tenían. No fue hasta hoy que tuvimos noticias de tí." Tom asintió mientras sentía que Pansy se estremecía en sus brazos silenciosamente.

"No llores, Panse, estoy bien¿ves?" Dijo buscando el rostro de la rubia y haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos. Definitivamente estaba llorando y sus labios hacían un gracioso puchero que le arrugaba toda la cara. "Hey¿dónde está ese angelito taimado que conozco?" Susurró cerca haciendo que la rubia sonriera entre mudos sollozos. "Ahí está..." Le dio un beso en la frente. "Sí, ahí está." Repitió limpiándole las lágrimas con el pulgar.

Casi sin saberlo comenzó a trazar suaves círculos en la mano de Blaise mientras que Pansy volvía a envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

Draco despertó sobresaltado cuando sintió su cuerpo irse físicamente hacia adelante, perdiendo por segundos el delicado balance que tenía sentado en la silla. Para su completa verguenza había dejado escapar un leve grito de asombro y se encontró siendo observado por los pequeños y escrutadores ojos de Poppy Pomfrey.

"Joven Malfoy, debe ir a descansar, los amigos de Harry están aquí." Draco miró a la enfermera con ojos entrecerrados. ¿Cómo osaba insinuar que él no era amigo de Harry? Miró al objeto de sus desvelos que descansaba aún, tan plácidamente como el primer día que lo habían llevado a la enfermería. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando aparecieron el pelirojo y l Hermione.

"Malfoy." Lo saludó al entrar el pelirojo. No sabía cuándo... o en qué momento, pero los ojos azules de Weasley habían dejado de tener ese brillo amenazador, esa violencia inminente que siempre acompañaba la mirada que le daba. Lo peor era que no sabía tampoco cuándo la sangre sucia había dejado de ser la chica Granger y se había convertido en Hermione. Pero seguramente había sido entre los gritos de Harry y la visión de ambos concentrándose junto con Vincent para darle forma al cuerpo de Tom Riddle.

Admiración... agradecimiento... no lo sabía, no quería pensar en ello aún. "Weasley, Granger." Les devolvió el saludo con un leve asentimiento de reconocimiento.

"Si quieres quedarte un rato más esperaremos afuera..." Comenzó a decir la joven de grandes ojos castaños.

"No... Madame Pomfrey tiene razón, estoy algo cansado." _ Eso y necesito pensar en solitario._ Además Harry no estaba tan pálido como la primera vez. Los dos amigos de Harry estuvieron de acuerdo y Draco se levantó cuan largo era para estirarse un poco y hacer circular la sangre a sus piernas nuevamente.

Se despidió cortésmente echándole un último vistazo a Harry que seguía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo había mirado.

El camino hacia las mazmorras se le hizo una eternidad.y si a eso le añadía el cansancio y el dolor en el cuerpo la caminata era toda una hazaña. Cuando finalmente ingresó a su habitación dejó escapar un gruñido de fastidio. Ahí, sobre su cama, descansaba una nota cuya perfecta caligrafía podía identificar fácilmente. "Te espero en mis dormitorios. Lucius." Suspiró y estuvo a punto de preguntarse por qué él.

Desistió de la idea de ignorar la nota y simplemente echarse a dormir. Iría a ver qué era lo que quería su padre y luego dormiría larga y profundamente.

Se encaminó hacia donde se estaba quedando su padre y fue él quien le abrió la puerta de las habitaciones de Severus. "¿Padre, deseabas verme?" Le preguntó intentando sonar cortés pero ya el cansancio no le permitía ser muy civil sin embargo abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando en vez de los rubios cabellos platinados de su padre se encontró con unos cabellos negrísimos.

"Pasa." Le dijo su padre como saludo y Draco entró, siguiéndolo hasta la habitación que le servía de dormitorio. Pudo ver la sombra de un hombre frente a la chimenea, de suaves cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que le dio una mirada que se le hacía conocida.

"¿Severus?" El hombre gruñó y cambió la vista y Draco parpadeó varias veces antes que su padre lo empujara al interior de su dormitorio. "Estoy algo cansado, padre¿podrías ser breve?" Preguntó aún sabiendo que sonaría impertinente pero nunca antes había hablado con tanta sinceridad a su padre.

Lucius lo observó largamente, al menos esos ojos fríamente azules no habían cambiado para nada y aún podía leerlos fácilmente. Al cabo de un rato Lucius asintió. "¿Cómo está Harry?"

"Está inconsciente aún, pero se está recuperando."

Lucius guardó silencio por largo rato antes de decidirse a lo que, al parecer, era lo que quería decirle. Draco vio a su padre, por primera vez algo nervioso pero sólo unos instantes. "Lo que hicieron fue peligroso. Pudieron haber perdido a Harry y al Lord."

"Tom." Lo corrigió el joven rubio y Lucius apretó los labios indeciso.

"Tom... pudieron perderlo también." Draco no dijo nada por un largo rato, no era su costumbre ser impulsivo con su padre, él no era un Gryffindor, sino un Slytherin y orgulloso de serlo. Nunca actuaría sin pensarlo, menos frente a su progenitor.

"Estabamos perdiendo a Tom de cualquier forma." Comentó finalmente. "Harry lo estaba absorbiendo." Miró con seriedad a su padre y tomando un poco de aire continuó. "Harry lo hubiera seguido... no podíamos arriesgarnos a perderlos sin hacer algo."

"¿De quién fue la idea?" Preguntó Lucius con algo de curiosidad.

"De Pansy y Hermione. Ellas dos fueron las que juntaron los elementos necesarios primero en teoría y luego en práctica."

"Una Slytherin y una Gryffindor por una causa común. Interesante." Murmuró Lucius. "Pero mujeres al fin... cuando quieren algo no importa siquiera si son de Hufflepuff, son peligrosas." Sonrió y Draco imitó su sonrisa aunque algo cansado. "No te distraeré más de tu descanso, hijo. Puedes retirarte."

"¿Para eso me llamaste?" Preguntó incrédulo el joven sin poder creer que su padre le había exigido presentarse sólo para preguntar de la salud de Harry y de cómo habían planeado todo.

Lucius entonces puso su expresión más seria. "No... no sólo para eso." Murmuró acercándose a su hijo que ya no era un niño... ya le había pasado en estatura, estaba a punto de graduarse de Hogwarts y aunque tenía una figura demasiado estilizada para un adulto tomaba sus propias decisiones sin consultarle... y sobrevivía. "Estoy orgulloso de ti."

* * *

Harry pasó aproximadamente una semana en la enfermería desde el día que lo separaran de Tom. Pero no todos los pasó inconsciente... apenas tres días. Cuando despertó no fue ni Draco ni Ron ni Hermione los que estaban a su lado, sino Tom.

"Hey... bello durmiente." Le susurró una voz a su lado. "Es tiempo de despertar." Conocía la voz, pero no era la de Draco y cuando sintió que alguien respiraba en su rostro su primer reacción fue alejarse. Abrió los ojos perdido y se encontró con una enorme sonrisa. "Sabía que eso te despertaría." Exclamó con arrogancia la persona que se hallaba a su lado.

Harry parpadeó varias veces intentando ver mejor al que estaba a su lado, no fue hasta que el desconocido le pasó sus lentes que pudo ver con claridad.

"¿Tom?"

"¡No! Es el Señor Tenebroso." Exclamó Tom fingiendo una voz lúgubre y Harry lo empujó débilmente a lo que el moreno de ojos rojizos sonrió. "Parece que ya te sientes mejor."

"Me siento como si un thestral me hubiera pasado por encima con todo y carruaje. ¿Dónde está Draco?"

"Oye, me ofendes. Estoy aquí y ni siquiera preguntas si estoy bien." Murmuró indignado Tom.

"¡Claro que estás aquí, siempre estás aquí, Tom¿Por qué habría de..." Tom sonrió, sabiendo el momento preciso en el que Harry comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Aunque claro, sabiendo que acababa de despertar era de esperarse que tardara un poco en comprender que hablaba con el Tom de carne y hueso y no con un reflejo suyo en el espejo del baño. "¿Tom?" Susurró luego de unos segundos extendiendo su mano hacia el joven. "_Estás aquí._"

"Eh, eh... sin lloriqueos, héroe. Ya tengo mi dosis de momentos tiernos por lo que queda de este año." Murmuró Tom con media sonrisa al ver que los ojos de Harry se aguaban visiblemente.

Harry asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa. "¿Puedo abrazarte?" Preguntó con una voz tímida pero esperanzada a lo que Tom respondió dándole el abrazo que solicitaba. "Te extrañé." Murmuró el ojiverde con ojos cerrados.

"¿Cómo pudiste extrañarme si estabas inconsciente?"

"Nunca me había sentido tan sólo... aún cuando estaba inconsciente." Murmuró sintiendo, por primera vez, lo que significaba estar unido a alguien por el amor de la sangre. Porque amaba a Draco... pero a ese Tom que lo abrazaba lo amaba como a un hermano.

"¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?" Harry abrió los ojos de inmediato al sonido de aquella voz.

"Draco." Exclamó con tanta alegría en sus ojos que Tom no pudo menos que sonreír y alejarse un poco.

"Creo que... los dejaré solos un rato." Dijo alejándose paso a paso cuando Draco simplemente caminó hasta donde estaba Harry y procedió a besarlo con tanta ternura como jamás había visto en el rubio de ojos claros. Finalmente desapareció tras la puerta de la enfermería sin avisarle a Madame Pomfrey que Harry había despertado.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó el joven slytherin cuando finalmente abandonó los labios con los cuales parecía querer fundirse. "Nos tenías muy preocupados." Musitó acariciando suavemente los mechones de negros cabellos alborotados como siempre.

"Bien... eso creo. ¿Qué sucedió?" Para Harry era obvio que habían tenido éxito... pero luego de que Blaise comenzara a separar la magia suya y la de Tom no recordaba demasiado.

"No mucho... Blaise separó la magia que le estabas dando a Tom y la capturó en el espejo junto con la consciencia de Tom conviertiendo el espejo en un objeto con magia y consciencia. Luego Granger transmutó el espejo en un ser viviente de carne y hueso... de la misma forma en que transmutamos manzanas en gatos. No sé cómo no pude verlo antes, la solución era tan sencilla."

"¿Y no hay peligro de que el hechizo de Mione se revierta?"

"No... la magia de Vincent y de Weasley eran para reforzar el hechizo. Con todo, tú mismo te aseguraste de que eso no pudiera pasar."

"¿Cómo? No recuerdo nada aparte del dolor."

"Quizás fue inconscientemente. Le pasaste demasiada magia a Tom y eso, combinado con la que Weasley y Vince le estaban dando, selló el hechizo de Granger permanentemente. Dumbledore y Severus lo confirmaron. Ahora lo único que estamos esperando es que salgas de aquí."

Harry estaba a punto de responder cuando la voz de Madame Pomfrey los interrumpió.

"¿Joven Malfoy¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?" Preguntó la mujer exhasperada de que nuevamente otro estudiante se hubiera colado a la habitación de Harry. La mujer abrió los ojos enormes al ver que Harry estaba despierto. "Por Merlín, Potter. Finalmente está despierto. Tengo que avisarle a Albus." La emoción de la enfermera era tanta que olvidó regañar a Draco por haberse colado a la enfermería y Harry echó a reír tranquilamente al verla salir a toda prisa.

"¿Cuándo volverás a colarte?" Le susurró a Draco quien sonrió traviesamente.

"Esta misma noche, si no hay nadie más vigilándote." Sususrró con complicidad el rubio.

"Perfecto." Y Draco se levantó de su lugar para besarle lánguidamente, sin prisas, como si nunca hubieran estado separados, como si aquellos días en la enfermería no existieran, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y por primera vez Harry pudo sentir en ese pequeño gesto la clase de sentimiento que Draco le profesaba.

Amor... sencillamente. Sin importar su magia, su poder, su estatus, sus títulos como Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Sin saberlo sonrió aún más, una sonrisa cálida que se reflejó en los ojos de Draco. "Nos vemos pronto, amor." Acarició sus labios suavemente con sus pálidos dedos y salió de la enfermería sin la necesidad de mirar hacia atrás como el adolescente enamorado que podría llegar a ser. Con la seguridad que siente el que se sabe amado sin límites.

* * *

Gracias por leer.  



	41. Capítulo 41

* * *

**Capítulo 41  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Severus Snape, maestro en pociones, profesor de Hogwarts, ex-mortífago, ex espía y actual miembro de la Orden del Fénix se irguió cuan alto era, con sus usuales ropas oscuras frente a su clase y entrecerró peligrosamente sus ojos...

... de color verde oscuro.

En la clase se escuchó un grito de asombro colectivo y luego varios suspiros mientras que algunos de los más osados sonreían impíamente mirándole sin vergüenza alguna. Tenía que ser su suerte que ese día le tocara la clase mixta de Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Astucia e ingenio, juntos en una sola clase.

Suprimió un gruñido y volteó repentinamente haciendo que su túnica volteara elegantemente y para su mortificación sus cabellos castaños imitaron el movimiento fluidamente. Sus hombros se crisparon tensamente al escuchar el nuevo suspiro que el gesto causó.

"Abran sus libros en la página trescientos siete¡ahora!" Al menos su voz seguía causando el mismo efecto porque escuchó claramente cómo todos los estudiantes se ponían en movimiento para sacar sus libros. "Leerán el capítulo en silencio y harán un ensayo acerca de las propiedades curativas del árnica, cuándo cultivarlo, cómo prepararlo adecuadamente y los efectos adversos de usarse incorrectamente. Cinco pliegos en total para la próxima clase." Sin más se sentó tras el escritorio.

Pasados cuarenta y cinco minutos de la clase en silencio Severus continuaba sentado leyendo ensayos anteriores y corrigiendo con su pluma mágica de tinta roja inacabable. Había comenzado a relajarse porque ya casi terminaba la sección y no había surgido ningún inconveniente adicional.

Grave error.

Una estudiante se levantó de su lugar, una Ravenclaw. Pudo verla con el rabillo del ojo puesto que era la única en movimiento pero mantuvo su mirada en los ensayos que corregía diciéndose en su mente que si la ignoraba el tiempo suficiente la niña desaparecería por sí misma. Pero la joven caminó hasta su escritorio, dejó algo y luego regresó a su asiento. Severus, aunque había enfrentado muchas veces el peligro y danzado con la muerte en su vida como espía y mortífago ahora se hallaba presa del pánico, temeroso de ver qué era lo que la jovencita había puesto sobre su escritorio.

Sentía los ojos de todos los estudiantes sobre su persona como pequeños puñalitos de repugnante azúcar y el silencio era tal que si hubiera siquiera respirado un poco más fuerte todos lo hubieran escuchado con claridad.

La situación continuó por unos segundos cuando finalmente dejó su pluma sobre el pergamino y arrastró su mirada hasta la esquina donde estaba el objeto. Una hermosa y roja manzana descansaba en la esquina de su escritorio. Por unos segundos pareció que todo se había detenido y de repente Severus se levantó de su lugar movido por resortes ardientes y fue como si la clase entera retrocediera unos pasos para ver cómo estallaba un caldero humeante.

"¡Fuera¡Los quiero fuera de mi salón¡A todos!" Los estudiantes se quedaron muy quietos y entonces la jovencita que dejó la manzana se atrevió a hablar.

"¿No me dará detención?" Preguntó con decepción y a Severus le palpitó una venita justo sobre la sien. No podía saberlo, pero la venita tan sólo realzaba su expresión de elegante, atractiva y excitante furia.

"¡Fuera¡¡Desalojen en este mismo instante si no quieren que los maldiga de aquí al infierno y de vuelta con la peor maldición que se haya inventado el Señor Tenebroso, no me importa si voy a parar a Azkabán por culpa de uno de ustedes, mocosos engreídos!"

Los estudiantes desfilaron con las cabezas bajas y paso lento cosa que le hirvió más la sangre y llegó incluso a sacar su varita. Estaba a punto de atizarla contra los más rezagados cuando descubrió a Lucius parado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados en una postura que hizo que más de una y uno de los estudiantes se detuviera a admirarle abiertamente. Vio con desmayo que incluso estaba repartiendo uno que otro guiño. Le dio una mirada asesina al ex rubio que le respondió con una sonrisa y un guiño como hiciera con los estudiantes.

"Por favor, Severus, no son tan difíciles en realidad." Lucius estaba agradecido de que con su nuevo físico nadie lo reconocía y podía al menos salir de la habitación de Severus en las mazmorras.

"Pensé que Lockhart continuaba encerrado en San Mungo." Murmuró con rencor el ex moreno. Lucius se enderezó y cerró la puerta cuando el último de los estudiantes salió del aula.

"Te estás estresando por una tontería, Severus. Deberías sacarle partido a todo esto y verlo por el lado amable... ahora en vez de ser popular por tu apariencia de vampiro eres popular por..." Lo miró de arriba a abajo con descaro antes de volver a sonreír. "...por otras cosas mucho más interesantes."

"No volveré a dar una clase hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad."

"¿A qué normalidad te refieres?"

"Lucius." Siseó peligrosamente. "¿Es que el hechizo te afectó de alguna forma que no me has dicho aún?"

"Potter despertó."

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

"Porque te ves muy sexy cuando estás enojado."

"Sexy no es una palabra que entre en tu vocabulario. Menos cuando te refieras a mí. ¿Está claro?"

"Estás más violento que de costumbre... eso me agrada."

"Y tú estás más indecente que de costumbre... casi te pareces a ese... Black." Pronunció el apellido con repugnancia.

"No es para tanto, Sev, no es para tanto. Y hablando de Sirius... ¿crees que el Lord haya hablado de ese asunto con Harry? Sería interesante traer a ese perro de vuelta.

"Ni lo sueñes, Lucius. Ese asunto no es uno que debas hablar con Harry. Es muy sensible al respecto."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Fui su maestro de oclumancia." Fue la simple respuesta.

* * *

Esa noche, Harry escuchó a la perfección el susurro en el interior de la enfermería que le decía que había alguien allí. Claro que Madame Pomfrey no lo hubiera escuchado, pero él, que lo esperaba, que podía reconocer sus pasos, sonrió con anticipación.

Los pasos se acercaron con sigilo a su puerta y una sombra entró a su habitación. Harry le sonrió ampliamente y Draco se quitó la capucha con la que se había cubierto para pasar más desapercibido mostrando sus rubios y algo desordenados cabellos.

El rubio no dijo nada, tan sólo se acercó a su cama y trepando cual si fuera un gato sobre su cuerpo lo besó de tal forma que Harry apenas atinó a concentrarse en respirar y en lo bien que se sentía.

_Acércate__ por__ favor._

_Aquí estoy..._

Draco no se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo pero acercó el suyo con gentileza, teniendo muy en cuenta que aún no se recuperaba completamente. Se detuvo cuando sintió el calor de Harry bajo su cuerpo. Harry por su parte pasó sus brazos a su cintura acercándolo un poco más.

_Necesito_

_Necesitas_

Comenzó a besarle el cuello con ternura mientras sus dedos se deslizaban con aparente timidez sobre su pecho hasta llegar a los botones de su pijama. Los fue abriendo con lentitud, acariciando el pecho del moreno con la yema de sus dedos antes de detenerse en uno de sus pequeños pezones haciéndolo exhalar sensualmente.

"Draco..." _Quiero..._

Y aunque Draco había bajado su cabeza y seguía la ruta de aquellos dedos Harry pudo sentirlo.

_Toma todo lo que quieras de mí..._

Olvidó entonces todas sus preocupaciones, todo lo que acababa de pasar y todo lo que le rodeaba, abriendo su cuerpo, su alma y su magia al que le había respondido en silencio su más íntima petición.

* * *

Esa noche, a la misma hora, en lo más recóndito de las mazmorras del castillo, un moreno de largos cabellos y ojos claros se despertaba sintiéndose incapaz de resistir el llamado de la sangre. A su lado un Severus Snape algo amorriñado dejó escapar un largísimo gruñido.

"No otra vez." Y eso fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes que Lucius lo atacara sin mediar palabra.

* * *

Estaba ya en su cuarto, en la cama, arropado y casi dormido cuando escuchó los ruidos. Por unos momentos intentó ignorarlos pensando que alguno de sus guardianes estaría buscando algo en la oscuridad pero cuando pudo escuchar claramente un gemido que sonaba sospechosamente al nombre de Lucius apretó los ojos y sacó la almohada de debajo de su cabeza para cubrirse los oídos. "No puedo creer que olviden poner un simple hechizo de silencio." Susurró en la oscuridad. Pero al cabo de un rato su curiosidad fue mayor que sus deseos de dormir y se levantó cuidando de no hacer ruido.

Tenía una idea… claro que tenía una idea. Sus recuerdos de adulto le daban una idea pero… Lord Voldemort, desde sus tiempos de escuela, jamás le había prestado demasiada importancia al asunto. Quizás había usado sus encantos, cuando los tenía, a su favor. Pero desde que había comenzado a manipular la magia oscura todo deseo que no fuera el de vengarse y dominar sobre el mundo mágico habían forzado a un lado sus posibles instintos hormonales y su curiosidad.

Aún cuando algunos de sus seguidores habían dado claras muestras de sexualidad entre sus rangos ninguna le había interesado hasta el momento en que Lucius había llegado a su lado y luego Severus. Sin embargo, cualquier intento o pensamiento de haberse acercado a cualquiera de los dos se había visto empañado por el nacimiento de Harry y más tarde su derrota a manos de la criatura.

Ahora, con la edad apropiada y el cuerpo de un adolescente lleno de hormonas su curiosidad apenas podía ser contenida, menos aún cuando eran sus seguidores preferidos. Aquellos que había reclamado por segunda vez de entre sus filas.

Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió con tanto cuidado como pudo. Los gemidos y jadeos se escucharon claramente a través de la puerta. Sintió enrojecer de la vergüenza y sin embargo no pudo retirarse de la puerta ni detener su curiosidad. Tenía que ver lo que estaba pasando del otro lado. Abrió la puerta un poco más y sus ojos color caoba fueron atraídos por la escena sobre la cama.

Severus… lo sabía por el extraño color de cabellos que ahora llevaba, estaba semi arrodillado entre las piernas de Lucius. El ex rubio tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del maestro de pociones en un evidente intento por acercarlo más a su cuerpo mientras que Severus se movía fluidamente en un robusto vaivén que aunque no era violento, no dejaba de provocar una especie de sobresalto en su vientre cada vez que empujaba contra el cuerpo de Lucius.

El ex rubio gemía seductoramente y se arqueaba bajo el asalto, intentando besar a Severus, intentando acariciarlo pero perdido en las sensaciones que le causaba el acto en el cual participaba en cuerpo y alma. Sus manos se cerraban por momentos sobre las sábanas para luego volver al cuerpo de Severus sobre el suyo.

Tom comenzó a respirar erráticamente sin saber si contener el aliento o respirar ante la escena que tenía capturada su atención pero entonces lo sintió… era algo tenue, muy tenue pero supo de inmediato quién lo provocaba. Harry. Su Harry. Ese mismo dentro del cual había estado casi un año o más, no recordaba con exactitud, ahora le parecía un sueño.

Retrocedió en silencio y cerró la puerta. Algo le sucedía a Harry pero no estaba seguro qué. Apenas hoy había despertado. Antes de eso era como si Harry simplemente hubiera desaparecido de existencia pero tan pronto había despertado aquella sensación de compañía le había regresado, si posible con mayor intensidad, pero ese era el problema. Demasiada intensidad y no podía discernir de la misma forma que antes los sentimientos del gryffindor. Antes le bastaba con obligarle a abrir los ojos para entender lo que estaba pasando y no había notado la dependencia que tenía en los sentidos de Harry y no en lo suyos. Ahora los sentidos de Harry no podían ayudarlo y tendría que averiguar por los propios qué era lo que estaba agitando al joven león.

Deshizo con precaución los hechizos de seguridad que había en la puerta y la abrió saliendo a las oscuras mazmorras. Las conocía de corazón y aunque estaban oscuras y parecían tenebrosas a él le parecían más confortables que otras veces. Tendría que dirigirse hacia la enfermería por lo que no perdió tiempo en ponerse en camino.

Justo iba a pasar por enfrente del cuadro que guardaba la entrada a las habitaciones de Slyhterin cuando vio una sombra deslizarse fuera del mismo. En la oscuridad no podía distinguirlo demasiado por lo que dio un paso atrás y se pegó a la pared intentando no ser visto de buenas a primeras.

La figura comenzó a moverse con pasos inseguros en la dirección que pensaba tomar pero pensó que se desviaría en alguna parte, era poco probable que alguien se dirigiera a la enfermería a esas horas de la noche, menos aún un slytherin. Lo siguió desde lo que pensaba era lo suficientemente lejos y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio voltear en uno de los pasillos justo fuera del camino. Esperó un buen rato hasta que estuvo seguro que quien quiera que fuese estaría lejos y se dispuso a cruzar frente a la esquina por donde había doblado la figura.

Se asomó a la esquina y al no ver a nadie prosiguió su camino en silencio. El extraño sentimiento en su pecho le urgía a acelerar el paso pero no estaba seguro de qué se encontraría realmente, él mejor que nadie sabía que Draco podría estar allí con Harry ahora que había despertado.

Unos minutos caminaba por el pasillo y al siguiente alguien lo había empujado contra la pared de piedra con algo de brusquedad. Jadeó levemente y llevó sus manos a las de su atacante sobre su pecho. "Blaise." Susurró al reconocer el rostro de su atacante.

"¿Mi Señor?" El tono asustado mezclado con el nombre que le daba el moreno hizo que algo en su vientre se estremeciera. El moreno estuvo a punto de separarse de su cuerpo pero sus manos reaccionaron a tiempo. Lo contra su cuerpo tomándole por la cintura haciendo que emitiera un gemido de sorpresa.

"Tom. Sólo Tom." Se sintió ronronear dirigiendo su voz al oído del moreno. "¿Qué haces fuera de las mazmorras?" Preguntó con voz más baja de lo normal haciendo que Blaise se estremeciera contra su cuerpo ínfimamente.

"No podía dormir." Le dijo con ojos entrecerrados. Blaise no intentó moverse nuevamente. Era obvio que su señor lo quería allí, pegado a su cuerpo. Y no tenía que darse contra los muros para saber que tampoco quería separarse de él. En la oscuridad los ojos de ambos se encontraron unos segundos, los de Tom mirando hacia arriba ya que el moreno le llevaba algunas pulgadas de altura.

"Qué casualidad… yo tampoco." Murmuró Tom con suavidad. Por unos instantes permanecieron así, uno cerca del otro, apenas respirando y sin querer separarse.

Con tanta cercanía, Tom supo que la escena en las mazmorras mientras espiaba calladamente a Lucius y a Severus había tenido sus repercusiones y aunque Blaise no se lo dijera era imposible que no las hubiera notado en el momento en que lo había atrapado contra la pared.

Blaise inclinó la cabeza un poco acercando sus labios al oído de Tom para susurrarle. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte con eso?" Terminó de acercarse, posando deliberadamente sus caderas contra las de Tom y conteniendo el aliento al sentir la reacción inmediata que el contacto produjo contra las suyas propias. Sin preguntar nada más terminó de acercarse y con reverencia tomó los labios de su señor en los suyos en un beso lento y tentativo.

Tom sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y sus manos subieron a los cabellos de Blaise para profundizar el beso. El moreno no se hizo esperar pegándolo más contra la pared del pasillo. En silencio las manos de ambos se recorrieron, tímidas en un principio y más tarde algo más seguras hasta que se separaron y Blaise descansó su mejilla contra la sien de Tom.

"No te he dado las gracias…"

"No tienes que hacerlo." Blaise lo cortó de inmediato y se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos nuevamente. Las pestañas de Tom ocultaban en parte sus rojizas orbes con una expresión placentera y tímida a la vez que hizo que el corazón del moreno se derritiera en segundos.

"Pero yo quiero hacerlo…" i>_Muero por hacerlo._ /i> Añadió en su mente sin reparo alguno mientras entrecerraba los ojos al sentir el cálido cuerpo contra el suyo. Se removió levemente intentando un mejor ángulo para sentir el cuerpo sobre el suyo y ambos dejaron escapar cortos suspiros de sorpresa.

"Tom… Filch podría atraparnos en el pasillo…"

"Lo sé." Suspiró en respuesta pero sin moverse aún de donde estaba. "¿Qué sugieres?" Le preguntó al cabo de unos minutos de continuar disfrutando aquellas sensaciones que con ese nuevo cuerpo le parecían doblemente nuevas. Si Blaise estaba sorprendido con su petición no lo demostró sino que se alejó un poco, lo menos posible y le enderezó en mitad del pasillo.

"Ven." En vez de continuar hacia la enfermería se volvieron por el pasillo hacia las mazmorras, caminando casi de puntillas al pasar por enfrente de las habitaciones de Severus y luego Blaise apuró el paso. Conocía los pasillos y luego de unos pasos supo a dónde se dirigían y sonrió con el corazón acelerado. Era la mazmorra del antiguo grupo de Slytherin, la vieja guardia, como solía llamarse. Aquel lugar secreto que sólo algunos Slytherin conocían y sólo porque habían obtenido el derecho. Cada uno de los que sabían de aquella mazmorra guardaba con celo el secreto. Al llegar frente a la puerta Blaise se giró a verle por unos segundos y Tom le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera. " i>Lumos. /i>" Susurró Blaise y la habitación se iluminó brevemente. Con un toque de su varita las antorchas se encendieron y la puerta se cerró.

"Excelente sugerencia." Musitó Tom con la mirada brillosa pero sin moverse de donde estaba cerca de la puerta, por primera vez tomando en consideración que su cuerpo, por mucha experiencia que tuviera su mente o imaginación en el mejor de los casos, seguía siendo nuevo. En otras palabras, era un cuerpo virgen. Pero quien estaba enfrente de él era el mismo que se lo había dado… bueno, con una buena dosis de la imaginación de la chica Granger. Pero el que había sellado el hechizo había sido él.

Blaise pareció entenderle con sólo mirarle y se acercó para tomar una de sus manos con suavidad halándolo en dirección a la cama que dominaba gran parte de la mazmorra en lugar de los usuales aparatos de tortura o las viejas cadenas. "No tenemos que hacer nada… podemos hacernos compañía si eso quieres."

i>Sí, claro, como si eso fuera lo que quisiera. /i> Se dijo a si mismo mientras se obligaba a seguirle. Una vez al lado de la cama Blaise se subió a ella y Tom lo imitó, acomodándose en el mismo medio y esperando con curiosidad lo que haría el moreno. "Me siento como un tonto." Susurró Blaise en su oído cuando se metió bajo las sábanas junto con el joven lord y le abrazó con cuidado.

"¿Quizás deberíamos intentar otra cosa?" Sugirió Tom sin poderse contener.

"Lo que desees… Tom." Musitó quedamente el moreno y finalmente Tom tuvo suficiente. Con un gesto de molestia se enderezó un poco sobre sus codos y se volteó para mirar fijamente al moreno.

"Blaise. Sé que quizás te es difícil separarme del Lord que pensabas conocer hace un año atrás, pero justo ahora sólo soy un adolescente que acaba de espiar a sus guardianes haciendo el amor como conejos y al cual nadie ha tocado desde que le dieron un cuerpo. Agradecería que dejaras a un lado la timidez y las reverencias antes que… ummhpphh." No pudo terminar porque en ese preciso instante la boca de Blaise cubrió la suya y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Apenas intentó protestar una dulce y húmeda lengua invadió su boca mientras aquel cuerpo ágil se subía sobre el suyo y le hacía sentir su peso de la forma más agradable que jamás hubiera sentido.

Un sonido de contentamiento surgió brevemente cuando cerró los ojos y se convirtió en un gemido completo cuando las manos de Blaise bajaron a la cintura de su pijama y se deslizaron al interior para acariciarle íntimamente. "Eso está mejor." Susurró casi sin aliento mientras veía aparecer una sonrisa en el moreno.

"Así que… un cuerpo al que nadie ha tocado. Pensé que ya no quedaban de esos en las mazmorras." Comentó con picardía el moreno mientras sus manos encontraban lo que buscaba y un suave siseo se escuchaba de la boca de Tom. "Pero no te preocupes… este cuerpo ha caído en buenas manos."

Tom no tuvo tiempo de asentir porque su cuerpo se arqueó agradablemente bajo el asalto de aquellas manos bajo su pijama. Por unos segundos realmente intentó contestarle… decirle algo al moreno. No estaba acostumbrado a no tener la última palabra, incluso en la mente de Harry, el tiempo que había pasado dentro de ella había sido imposible para Harry hacerle entender eso pero esas manos en su cuerpo, tan reales, provocándole cosas que ni en su vida adulta hubiera imaginado que serían así. Cerró los ojos y dejó ir la cabeza a un lado antes de volver a arquearse suavemente emitiendo un gemido que al moreno le llegaba justo a la entrepierna de una forma sensual, erótica y completamente diferente a todo lo que alguna vez hubiera escuchado.

Era el gemido de placer de su señor y a la misma vez el primer verdadero gemido de placer de aquel cuerpo. Quería que fuera perfecto, inolvidable y sublime para Tom y cuando le vio aquella expresión de entrega, completamente rendido a lo que sus expertas manos le proveyeran la sensación en su propio pecho fue más grande que su propio placer haciendo que sus labios subieran brevemente a la frente de Tom y luego a sus párpados cerrados.

Los dedos de Tom se cerraron sobre las sábanas pero luego se movieron inquietas hacia el cuerpo cerca del suyo, acariciando primero el brazo que exploraba su cuerpo. Unas veces sujetándolo como si quisiera detenerlo pero a la misma vez reteniéndolo. Quería sentir la boca del moreno sobre la suya, invadiéndole pero no creía que pudiera respirar mientras las sensaciones en su vientre aumentaban con cada caricia suave pero perfectamente orientada a hacerle estremecer hasta los huesos con un deseo que no entendía cómo podría proporcionar a menos que fuera Blaise quien lo hiciera.

"Blaise." Gimió quedamente, sólo por la necesidad de decirlo, sólo por reconocer que ese era el nombre del ser que en esos momentos amenazaba con dominar su cuerpo y su mente por completos. "Blaise." Sintió su cuerpo arquearse, cerca de algo demasiado fuerte, suaves chispas mágicas danzando tras sus párpados cerrados. Blaise sabía que Tom terminaría más pronto de lo que hubiera querido pero era su primera vez y no veía la necesidad de hacerle esperar por algo que ya había demorado demasiado.

Bajo sus dedos la piel cálida y suave comenzó a palpitar con un ritmo cada vez más concreto y las primeras señas del orgasmo fueron claramente reconocibles pero no hizo nada para impedirlo. "Este es sólo un regalo de los muchos que recibirás de mí." Susurró en su oído el moreno. Sólo entonces su otra mano se deslizó sobre su pecho y acarició con algo de rudeza uno de sus pezones haciéndole arquear violentamente. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para las primeras oleadas de placer segundos antes de humedecer la mano que le acariciaba y entonces se tensó sin tener consciencia de sus actos, completamente a merced de su placer y de las manos del moreno por unos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad.

Cuando recuperó sus sentidos el moreno le besaba suavemente el cuello y le animaba a dormir. El calor a su lado lo arrullaba y los suaves besos sobre su piel erotizada fueron suficientes para aceptar la sugerencia sin dificultad alguna.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Por cierto, he tratado de responder los reviews que he podido, pero cuando no hay una dirección de correo Fanfiction no me permite enviar respuesta. También he notado que si no me fijo bien... pudiera hasta responder dos veces al mismo review sin percatarme de mi error. Perdónenme esa y otras más, pero por esto es que no me gusta Fanfiction. Por eso es que en mis detalles de autor encontrarán, como siempre, los detalles de Slasheaven, lugar que encuentro mucho más fácil para trabajar. Besos y se me cuidan mucho.


	42. Capítulo 42

* * *

**Capítulo 42  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

Bien, con este capítulo llego al final de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Me disculpan un montón por tooodo lo que he tardado con ella. Creo que sólo falta por actualizar dos historias más y cierro la cuenta. Como había prometido, no voy a volver a publicar en Fanfiction. Todo el material nuevo lo pueden conseguir en la página de **Slasheaven** bajo el nombre de autor **Suisei Lady Dragon. **Por lo demás, gracias por haberme soportado casi por dos años. Un abuso, lo sé. Pero no encontraba cómo ponerle final a esta historia que tanto tiempo lleva en mi PC. Pero todo llega a su fin, así que... besos y se me cuidan un montón.

* * *

Un olor a miel perfumaba la atmósfera cerca de la cama donde se suponía que descansaba Harry en la enfermería. Miel y almendras y un toque de especias. Las cortinas estaban rodadas dándole algo de privacidad pero los sonidos apenas podían quedarse dentro de la barrera de silencio erigida por el rubio que se había colado al interior.

"Draco…" Susurró Harry a lo que recibió un beso por respuesta. "Draco… por favor." Volvió a insistir Harry quedamente mientras su respiración tomaba un giro más urgente. El rubio llevaba lo que le parecían horas provocando sus sentidos, tratándolo con tanta suavidad que pensaba que pronto iba a enloquecer. Sus propias hormonas estaban comenzando a gritar palabras soeces instigándolo a pedir más de lo que necesitaban pero que aún no se atrevía a decir.

"¿Por favor qué, Harry?" Susurró Draco en su oído sin separarse de su cuerpo enfebrecido.

"Hazme el amor."

"¿Así nada más?" El rubio sonrió con ternura mal disimulada.

"No… así nada más no." Le besó con familiaridad y lentitud. "Con todo tu ser, como no me lo has hecho antes. Por favor… Draco… te necesito." Harry hacía pequeños sonidos cada vez que el rubio lo acariciaba o sus caderas lo empujaban con suavidad. Sonidos que enloquecían a Draco con su inocente sensualidad. Esta vez Harry le estaba dejando hacer a su gusto, amparándose en la excusa de estar recuperándose. Era sencillamente delicioso escucharlo, sentir la poca resistencia, la piel más cálida de lo usual. Harry parecía estar en un éxtasis semi consciente, con ojos entrecerrados, permitiendo que le robara besos, correspondiendo lo suficiente para que no pensara que se había dormido. Una y otra vez Draco se hundió en los suaves labios, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos, explorando su boca mientras su cuerpo y sus manos seguían elevando la excitación del cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Era como si Harry estuviera hecho de dulce dejadez y suave pasión. Sus músculos relajados invitándolo a manosearlo sin pudor, a fundirse y volverse uno con él. Imaginó cómo se sentiría tomar a Harry en aquel momento… cómo se sentiría hundir su sexo en aquel cuerpo sin resistencia, drogado de pasión y deseo. Gimió profundo en su garganta y supo que no podría esperar más para saberlo. Sus dedos comenzaron a preparar al moreno quien comenzó a respirar agitadamente, separando sus piernas para permitirle mejor acceso. "Draco… por favor." Volvió a suplicarle y sonrió con dulzura, asegurándole que pronto atendería sus deseos con un suave beso en los labios.

Era un poco incómodo. La cama de hospital no era muy amplia y Harry aún no estaba tan recuperado como quería mostrar, pero Draco tuvo mucho cuidado… especialmente de no lastimarlo. Cuando finalmente penetró a su amante moreno lo hizo con lentitud, con pequeñas embestidas que arrancaban deliciosos gemidos, el cuerpo de Harry aceptándolo apenas sin resistirle pero rodeándolo de calidez y apretándole con temblorosa pasión.

Sostuvo una de las piernas de Harry más arriba de su propia cintura mientras con la otra hacía malabares para no poner su peso sobre él. Su boca besaba lo que alcanzaba pero más que nada intentaba besar la de Harry que al fin comenzaba a buscarle con avidez. El ritmo se hizo más intenso cuando finalmente estuvo llenando a Harry por completo y luego de eso le pareció estar una eternidad moviendo sus caderas de forma sensual contra el trasero del ojiverde.

Harry alcanzó el orgasmo mucho antes que él y tuvo que morderse los labios… aún no estaba satisfecho, necesitaba sentirle más… poseerle por completo. No quiso detenerse y al hacerlo el moreno susurró su nombre con pasión y se aferró a su cintura con ambas piernas levantándose de la cama levemente. "Harry… voltéate." Le susurró y con tortuosa lentitud salió de su interior. Harry se volteó, dispuesto a ponerse de rodillas pero Draco no se lo permitió. Besándole con suavidad el cuello volvió a penetrarlo. Harry dio un leve respingo y suspiró complacido mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada y se aferraba a ella. "No creo que hoy pueda tener suficiente de ti."

"No te dejaré ir hasta que no me dejes un recuerdo." Harry jadeó recostado de lado en la almohada y Draco le besó la mejilla.

"¿Un recuerdo?"

"Sí… tu calor…"

"¿Quieres sentir mi corrida en tu interior?" Jadeó Draco en su oído con media sonrisa sintiendo que la piel se le erizaba al hablarle así a Harry y sus caderas dieron una embestida un poco más fuerte.

"¡Sí, Draco!" Gimió Harry en respuesta con los nudillos blancos. "Por favor."

"Paciencia…" Susurró. "Quiero disfrutarte por mucho rato. Lo… necesito." Susurró finalmente sin poder evitar sentirse como un chiquillo enamorado. Pero no estaba lejos de la verdad, estaba enamorado, profundamente enamorado y sabía que Harry lo amaba en verdad. Qué no daría por haberse ahorrado el dolor de haberlo traicionado cuando Harry había confiado en él la primera vez. Pero Harry le había perdonado y ahora podía demostrarle cuánto lo amaba. "Te amo." Susurró una y otra vez mientras seguía haciéndolo suyo. "Te amo, Harry Potter."

Una pequeña e inocente sonrisa se posó en los labios de Harry y no pudo menos que abrazarlo, deteniéndose momentáneamente mientras su sexo palpitaba aún excitado. "Nunca me dejes." Volvió a decir en su oído buscando los dedos de Harry con los suyos hasta entrelazarlos.

"Nunca." Respondió el moreno volteando lo suficiente como para recibir un beso en sus labios de parte de su rubio amante. "Te amo, Draco Malfoy. Te amo y nunca te dejaré." Draco sonrió y comenzó nuevamente a moverse.

Pudo sentir cuando Harry volvió a excitarse y esta vez ambos alcanzaron el clímax en perfecta sincronía. Harry suspiró al sentir que la semilla de Draco lo llenaba finalmente y volvió a suspirar, esta vez acongojado cuando Draco se separó de él para abrazarle contra su pecho en la estrecha cama. Se acurrucaron apretadamente y pronto Harry estuvo dormido en los brazos del rubio, respirando acompasadamente mientras Draco observaba su pacífico rostro y de cuando en cuando le besaba la cicatriz.

* * *

Lucius descendió sobre el vientre del maestro de pociones de forma desesperada, besando toda la expansión sin detenerse. Severus podía sentir el cálido aliento de su amante escapar en respiraciones entrecortadas, humedeciendo delicadamente su piel. Tenía sus manos en la cabeza de Lucius intentando de esa forma tener un poco de control sobre las acciones del ex rubio ahora moreno. "¡Lucius!" Gruñó intentando calmarlo pero sabía que sería imposible a menos que tomara las riendas de la situación.

Desafortunadamente... no se sentía con ánimos de tomar control en esos momentos. Había sido un día agotador, el enfrentarse a los estudiantes que no cesaban de darle miradas confundidas o enamoriscadas. Había sido un golpe bajo para su ego y su imagen. Los rubios cabellos se le cruzaban suavemente en la mirada y se sentía como si fuera aquel profesor de defensa que había perdido la memoria en la cámara de los secretos, maldito Lockhart. "Por Salazar, Lucius, contrólate." Intentó una vez más.

"¿Acaso no piensas seguir las órdenes de tu señor?" Gruñó Lucius en respuesta intentando sacudirse las manos del maestro de pociones pero decidiéndose por otra táctica.

"Potter no es mí... ¡ahh!" Gimió cuando Lucius le tomó en su boca por completo. Apretó los cabellos de Lucius y tiró de ellos. Lucius gruñó su descontento pero el gruñido se tornó en una sonrisa maliciosa cuando lo tuvo a la altura de sus ojos. "Eres un maldito bastardo, Malfoy."

"Potter es tu señor, Severus. Tienes su marca. Tenemos su marca." Exclamó Lucius tomándolo de las muñecas repentinamente.

"¡No voy a servir a ese mocoso!" Exclamó Severus con terquedad.

"No importa cuántas veces lo digas si tu cuerpo dice otra cosa." Susurró Lucius en su oído mientras le mostraba a Severus su punto hundiendo sus caderas en las del hombre y sintiendo su dureza. Lucius se sorprendió levemente cuando Severus dejó escapar un suspiro y poco a poco la resistencia de su cuerpo se fue evaporando.

"Estoy cansado, Lucius." Comentó Severus cerrando los ojos unos instantes. No era su cuerpo, sino su mente, su ánimo pero sabía que Lucius entendería.

"Entonces me haré cargo de todo." Con paciencia tendió al ex moreno sobre la cama, cuidando de no enredar sus castaños cabellos y terminando de desvestirlo. Acarició con dedicación el cuerpo desnudo hasta que Severus estuvo bajo su hechizo en un placentero trance, gimiendo y arqueándose lánguidamente bajo sus dedos.

Se hundió en el cálido cuerpo, saboreando cada segundo, moviéndose con practicada gracia para que aquel momento no terminara tan pronto. Severus por su parte se dejó hacer, cerrando su mente a cualquier pensamiento lógico, olvidándose de sus problemas, de sus temores y del futuro. Se convenció en segundos de que a Albus se le ocurriría algo y de que su vida seguiría como siempre a excepción de una rubia adición.

Cuando su cuerpo alcanzó el tan ansiado éxtasis su amante lo llenaba con su líquida calidez para luego dejarse caer sobre su pecho.

"Mañana le diré a ese mocoso lo que se merece." Musitó con ojos cerrados. Sobre su pecho Lucius suspiró con algo de fuerza, su aliento humedeciendo la piel bajo sus labios.

"Claro, claro. Mañana. Pero ni sueñes con que he terminado contigo."

"Lo sé." Suspiró Severus sabiendo que Lucius le exigiría, como mínimo, una repetición. "Sólo cerraré los ojos mientras tanto." Murmuró dejándose llevar por el sentimiento de bienestar. Cuando Lucius estuviera listo lo despertaría de nuevo. Todo estaría bien… estaba seguro de que Albus sabría qué hacer de aquí en adelante.

* * *

Harry esperaba sentado tranquilamente en el restaurante parisino Maison Blanche. Era ya costumbre del grupo reunirse en aquel día en algún lugar ya convenido y celebrar lo que se había convertido en el cumpleaños de Tom.

Esa sería la séptima reunión y Draco había sido el que eligiera el lugar. Nada más y nada menos que un cinco estrellas. Pero a ninguno le iba a molestar, de eso estaba seguro. Las reservaciones hechas con dos meses de anticipación incluían el menú y espacio para doce personas.

Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Draco entrar, sus rubios cabellos perfectamente recortados y arreglados imposibles de ignorar. "Amor." Le saludó al llegar a su lado. "Siempre llegas primero." Harry se encogió de hombros y le devolvió el suave beso que el rubio había depositado en sus labios.

"Lo extraño." Musitó como toda respuesta.

"Seguro no tardará en llegar. Nunca ha sido mago de ignorar los horarios." Harry intentó decir algo más pero Draco lo interrumpió. "Y nunca ha faltado a ninguno de sus cumpleaños. Sabe que no se lo perdonaríamos." El moreno de ojos verdes sonrió y se relajó visiblemente. Un grito de alegría proveniente de la puerta los distrajo lo suficiente para presenciar la entrada de Pansy. La mujer antes rubia llevaba los cabellos negros y su rostro radiaba de alegría. Su pequeño cuerpo ahora redondeado contaba con la adición de un vientre de seis a cinco meses que gritaba a las claras i _estoy embarazada, no te metas conmigo_ /i .

Casi corrió a donde se encontraban Harry y Draco y abrazándolos los besó con tanta emoción que casi se sintieron intimidados. "Panse, te ves hermosa. ¿Pero dónde dejaste a los chicos?" Preguntó Draco. Al ver hacia la entrada los encontraron. Ambos vestidos con la misma formalidad que Draco y Harry. "¡Vince, Greg!" Draco les saludó desde la mesa y les hizo señas para que se apresuraran.

Los dos hombres se acercaron y uno de ellos retiró una de las sillas para Pansy. Harry los saludó, sintiéndose apabullado por la altura que ambos habían ganado en esos siete años. Realmente eran de temer. Una sorpresa que ambos terminaran como fiscales de renombre para el Ministerio, trabajando incluso para el Wizengamot en ocasiones especiales.

Los siguientes en llegar, uno tras el otro, fueron Ron y Hermione, ambos discutiendo acaloradamente sobre una nueva versión de la poción matalobos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Ronald Bilius Weasley resultaría ser el compañero perfecto en más de un sentido para la antes señorita Granger?

Cierto que Ron no se había destacado en sus estudios primarios en Hogwarts y que sus costumbres de aplazar lo inevitable no habían mejorado demasiado, pero su ingenio se había visto despertado repentinamente durante una tutoría exclusiva con Lucius Malfoy una de aquellas noches en las que Hermione había sido demasiado exigente en su necesidad de conocimiento y había acaparado toda la atención de Severus.

Al final la más sorprendida había sido la misma Hermione pero había igualmente aceptado que no todos los genios, especialmente los magos, tenían la misma forma de razonar suya. Ella especialmente no podía razonar de la misma forma por su ascendencia muggle. Ron, que había crecido rodeado de magos, razonaba con lógica mágica de forma innata, cosa que Hermione aún tardaba en captar. Lo único que le seguía intrigando era que el pelirojo aseguraba que tan sólo había estado jugando ajedrez con Lucius Malfoy. Un juego que por cierto aún ninguno terminaba. Por suerte, apenas llegar a la mesa, la discusión quedó terminada o al menos relegada a un segundo plano a favor de saludar a los presentes.

Lucius llegó unos minutos más tarde, seguido por Severus que parecía un poco cansado. Cuando Draco quiso indagar al respecto recibió un seco… "Pregúntale a tu padre." Harry contuvo la sonrisa que la declaración le provocaba mientras Draco enrojecía súbitamente, especialmente cuando Lucius añadió a la imagen que la frase invocaba una buena dosis de imaginación al darle una mirada predadora al maestro de pociones. Severus se limitó a darle un resoplido cansado y molesto.

Hablaron y conversaron, poniéndose al día mientras esperaban que llegara el invitado principal y su compañero. Pero la llegada no ocurrió hasta la hora en punto cuando dos hombres de sereno aspecto hicieron su entrada con elegancia.

"¡Tom!" Exclamó Pansy con alegría al verle. "Blay, bebé… ¿Cómo has estado?" Los besos y los saludos tardaron un tanto en satisfacerse antes que ambos hombres lograran ocupar sus lugares a la mesa.

Al ver que todos los invitados estaban en sus lugares los mozos del restaurante comenzaron a servir. Tom arqueó una ceja en dirección a Draco al notar lo que servían y el rubio le dio una breve sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza con la cual confirmó sus sospechas de quién había organizado su cumpleaños número siete. El año anterior Pansy se había tomado la confianza de organizar el evento y así, cada año, uno de los que había estado presente aquel día, excepto Dumbledore, se tomaba la tarea de organizar el evento.

Aún le costaba entender pero cada año que pasaba lo podía ver mejor. Verlos crecer, verlos madurar frente a sus ojos y aprender él mismo lo que significaba tener amigos era suficiente razón para celebrar.

Ron y Hermione encontraron una nueva razón para discutir sus teorías cuando Severus tuvo la imprudencia de preguntar por sus más recientes avances. Lucius no dejaba de darla apreciativas miradas al moreno cada vez que se adentraba más en la discusión. El hecho de que lo hiciera cuando el maestro de pociones no lo veía decía a las claras que lo hacía por necesidad y no por impresionar o provocar al hombre.

Pansy charlaba animadamente con Draco mientras Gregory y Vincent a cada lado de ella comían como si no existiera nadie más. Pero de a ratos, una mirada cómplice entre ambos se escapaba y parecían sonreír. La sonrisa y el intercambio intrigaron a Tom hasta que notó que se producían cada vez que Pansy acariciaba su vientre de forma distraída.

Gemelos, había dicho la mujer cuando lo anunció. En un principio todos preguntaron quién era el padre y la entonces rubia había contestado con una sonrisa maliciosa. Todos habían hecho sus apuestas pero ni Gregory ni Vincent parecían molestarse. Por alguna razón Tom presentía que ambos serían padres. En sus estudios de magia y artes oscuras nunca había encontrado un hechizo que permitiera a dos hombres ser padres de una misma criatura cuando en el proceso estaba involucrada una tercera persona. Pero eran gemelos. ¿Sería posible que las criaturas tuvieran padres diferentes estando en el mismo vientre al mismo tiempo?

Ah, pero estaba hablando de tres Slytherin y una de ellos era Pansy Parkinson. Si había una forma, seguro ella la había encontrado. Cuando los ojos de Vince y Greg se clavaron en los suyos supo que había estado observando demasiado. Levantó su copa levemente en dirección de ambos a modo de felicitaciones y sus teorías fueron confirmadas cuando recibió gemelas sonrisas de malicia y felicidad conjugada.

Desvió su atención al sentir los dedos de Blaise acariciar su muslo. Ah, su compañero.

Desde que terminaran la escuela o mejor dicho, desde que el resto del grupo terminara la escuela ya que él había sido dispensado por conservar los conocimientos necesarios, Blaise había estado a su lado. Harry no se había molestado en lo absoluto cuando el moreno de largos cabellos se había presentado en la casa ese primer verano.

Harry y Tom habían comenzado viviendo juntos en una casa que el ojiverde había comprado para ambos. En un principio la necesidad de permanecer juntos todavía les era imperiosa, todavía no se acostumbraban a estar cada quien por su lado. Esa necesidad de permanecer juntos el mayor tiempo posible había provocado extraños encuentros cuando Draco venía a visitar a Harry que era casi todo el tiempo. Blaise parecía no molestarse cuando el ojiverde y su amigo comenzaban a retozar justo a su lado e incluso llegaban al extremo de comenzar a hacerse el amor.

En un principio Tom se había mostrado mortificado. Si bien había estado en el cuerpo de Harry las primeras veces que Draco y él habían hecho el amor… eso no significaba que los hubiera estado viendo. En esas ocasiones Harry siempre se había encargado de cerrar su acceso al mundo exterior. Ahora simplemente parecía que Harry lo había olvidado.

Casi todas las veces Blaise había logrado alejar sus pensamientos de ese camino cuando eso sucedía pero la necesidad de privacidad iba en aumento con el tiempo. No sólo la de Harry sino la suya. El arribo de sus i _papeles_ /i por parte de Albus fue suficiente motivación para buscar su propio camino. En un principio buscó un lugar cerca de Harry pero cuando decidió mudarse más lejos fue que comenzó a notar que lo seguían.

Esos primeros años de separación sabía que había estado vigilado muy de cerca por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. El mismo Dumbledore lo había estado visitando casi tres veces al mes, incluso más y aunque su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, sus ojos denotaban obvia preocupación.

Sin embargo, el verdadero caos se había desatado cuando Tom anunció que él y Blaise habían sido aceptados en el cuerpo de aurores para comenzar entrenamiento básico. Claro que… casualmente el entrenamiento había comenzado bajo la implacable mano de Kingsley Shacklebolt pero a Tom no le había molestado en lo absoluto. Se había sometido a todos los requerimientos que el auror había solicitado y al final… luego de haber aguantado casi cinco años de luchas y desconfianzas finalmente comenzaba a sentir que le estaban aflojando el collar.

Su mentor, Shacklebolt, aunque seguía dándole aquellas miradas imposibles de descifrar, le había permitido un poco más de movimiento, un poco más de libertad y eso, a su modo de ver, era más que un voto de confianza en su beneficio. Lo único que lamentaba era que aún no confiaran lo suficiente para permitirle ingresar al Departamento de Misterios, lugar al que aspiraba pues precisamente allí se hallaba una de sus creaciones, el Velo.

No que tuviera intenciones de develar sus misterios… eso, combinado con una posible revelación de su secreto sólo atraería la atención sobre su persona y probablemente comenzaría una investigación cuyos resultados no podría ocultar por mucho tiempo. Hasta el momento la Orden del Fénix se había encargado de i _ayudarle_ /i en ese sentido pero no iba a ponerlos en apuros sólo para su propio beneficio. Una vida de oscuridad había sido más que suficiente en lo que a él concernía.

Pero su curiosidad innata, su calidad de estudiante no sólo de la magia, sino durante sus años en busca de poder, se habían quedado grabados indeleblemente en su carácter. Quería explorar, investigar, abrir misterios y descifrarlos.

Blaise estaba siempre a su lado, apoyándolo aunque muchas veces fuera un apoyo silencioso. Blaise era seductor por naturaleza, encima de eso le fascinaba parlotear, pero cuando sus ojos color almendra se posaban en los rojizos de Tom las palabras sobraban. El moreno había nacido para pertenecerle, de eso estuvo seguro desde el momento en que tuvo un cuerpo nuevamente. Ahora esa certeza podía inferirla del amor que sentía por él.

Lo amaba, nunca antes había amado, sólo podía compararlo a lo que había sentido en el cuerpo de Harry. Y Blaise lo amaba de vuelta. Lo había sentido en la forma tan cuidadosa y gentil en que había reintroducido su cuerpo y su mente al mundo presente. Lo había tratado de una forma que Tom no había estado seguro de poder devolver y lo mejor de todo… era por decisión propia.

Desde antes de abandonar Hogwarts Tom había decidido que su vida como Lord tenía que acabar allí. Nunca más ninguno de los dos mencionó su pasado como Lord Voldemort. Aunque los demás aún lo tenían presente, entre ellos dos ese pasado había dejado de existir y nunca más ocuparía siguiera un segundo de sus pensamientos.

El cumpleaños siguió su curso. La primera en excusarse fue Pansy que seguida de sus dos compañeros y portando una sonrisa maliciosa comentó que su espalda la estaba i _matando_ /i .

Los últimos en despedirse fueron Draco y Harry. El moreno finalmente había encontrado el valor suficiente para envolverlo en un abrazo y darle un beso en la mejilla. "Te he extrañado mucho."

"¿Finalmente le has permitido pensar el tiempo suficiente para acordarse de mi?" Preguntó Tom a Draco con una ceja arqueada.

"Harry siempre piensa en ti. Eso me hace sentir un tanto celoso." Comentó el rubio en el mismo tono juguetón. "¿Los veremos en la fiesta de Brujas?" Blaise asintió con una sonrisa.

"Con el mejor disfraz." Harry se ruborizó levemente y los demás rieron de buen ánimo. Harry nunca había podido superar del todo aquella última fiesta de brujas en Hogwarts.

"Ya lo veremos." Exclamó Draco sujetando a Harry de la cintura y besándole suavemente la sien.

La pareja de aurores se despidió formalmente dejando a Harry y a Draco en agradable compañía.

"Parece que están felices." Murmuró Harry recostado levemente del hombro de Draco.

"Sí." Susurró Draco en su oído. "¿Tú estás feliz?"

"Sabes perfectamente que lo estoy." Respondió el moreno enderezándose y mirando al rubio con intensidad. "Sabes que lo soy."

"Entonces brindemos." Con un conservador movimiento de varita Draco hizo aparecer una botella sobre la mesa que hizo que los ojos de Harry se iluminaran.

"¿Es lo que pienso que es?" Draco sonrió con picardía mientras servía dos copas de Ambrosia de Melocotón.

"Dos para mi, una para ti." La sensualidad en la voz del rubio hizo que Harry se estremeciera. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz era un ronco suspiro.

"No… una y una." Draco asintió complacido.

"Una y una. Nos la merecemos." El rubio tocó su copa con la de Harry. "Por nosotros." Bebieron con lentitud, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo embelesados.

* * *

Horas más tarde en la antigua pero bien conservada mansión Malfoy.

"¿Lucius, qué se supone que haces?" Gruñó Severus al sentir cómo el rubio serpenteaba encima de su cuerpo pillándolo contra la cama.

"¿No lo sientes, Sev? Tu señor se olvidó nuevamente de cerrar la conexión." Susurró en su oído su amante mientras rodaba sus caderas con un sensual erotismo que Severus no pudo ignorar.

"Maldito bastardo." Suspiró al fin entregándose a las manos expertas.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Este es el final de esta historia. 


End file.
